Entronado (AU)
by Celeste Kairi
Summary: Oh, Entronado. Naciste para devolver la luz y aplacar la plaga que azota este mundo pero, ¿serás capaz de soportar tan cruel tarea aun cuando eso signifique sacrificar tu propio corazón? ¿Pondrás tu deber por sobre tus sentimientos por el hijo de tu más grande enemigo?
1. Una antigua Leyenda

**\- Prefacio -**

 _"Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar donde las historias de magia y criaturas sobre naturales se han olvidado entre las memorias del tiempo..._

 _Existía un mundo que era nutrido por la santalita, un enorme cristal mágico que alimentaba con su aura la vida del mismo, siendo custodiado por la diosa Etro quien era su protectora y usuaria, una deidad con inmensa compasión además de generosidad, velaba por los humanos, ayudándoles en sus penas así como en sus alegrías, Hacia que el día y la noche se hicieran presentes, purificaba las almas cuando debían partir al otro lado así como encontrar el camino hacia su nueva vida..._

 _Durante siglos aquel mundo vivió en paz siendo testigo de una prosperidad como ninguna otra hasta que... Etro desapareció._

 _Etro vigilaba el mundo que protegía desde su trono, la ciudad de cristal, el Valhalla... Una tierra que solo los dioses podían pisar y morar._

 _Cada alma que era purificada debía dejar la oscuridad con la cual había vivido hasta su muerte en aquel sagrado lugar antes de ser perdonada y tuviese la oportunidad de renacer de nuevo pero, tal oscuridad y pena llego a un punto que el Valhalla no pudo contener del todo, aun cuando la misma Etro intento con todo su poder hacerlo..._

 _Tal fue su agonía que al no poder contener el caos que aquella oscuridad representaba, esta escapo sin remedio al mundo mortal creando así a los cadentes, enormes y siniestras criaturas malignas cuya única existencia solo servía para destruir todo aquello que la luz creaba, utilizando las penumbras que la noche les ofrecía para matar a todo ser vivo que se cruzase en su camino, solo la luz y el poder de la santalita era el único medio para detenerles el paso y apresarlos pero no era suficiente para destruirles._

 _Para contener el caos que aquellos seres representaban, Etro debía sumirse en un sueño eterno de cristal dentro de la misma profundidad de su reino por lo cual, debía elegir a un sucesor, un alma que pudiera ser capaz de contener a los cadentes hasta que ella recuperara todo su poder y purificara el mundo de una vez por todas._

 _El mundo que protegía se encontraba dividido en dos grandes reinos, que gobernaban por sobre los demás territorios siendo solo separados por el inmenso mar._

 _Nueva Hasetsu, Reino gobernado por los Katsuki, Una familia noble que había adorado y seguido las normas de Etro, heredando su voluntad como sus deseos, gracias a esto desarrollaron los dones de la magia, tanto la positiva como la negativa._

 _Nueva Crisis, Reino Gobernado por los Nikiforov, Familia Noble que se caracterizaba por su determinación, sus avances tecnológicos como su astucia para hacer crecer cualquier proyecto que tuvieran en sus manos, adoraban a etro pero no de la misma forma que los Katsuki, para ellos Etro eran una deidad necesaria para la vida del mundo pero no para ellos que explotaban cada territorio que obtenían._

 _Ambos reinos poseían tecnología que era utilizada para hacer prosperar hasta el rincón más oscuro y recóndito del globo, pero solo los Nikiforov hacían su uso en extremos mientras los Katsuki la utilizaban en lo necesario dependiendo más de la magia._

 _Ambas familias siempre tuvieron grandes acuerdos de paz, la amistad que florecía entre ambas era inquebrantable, aun cuando eran diferentes en muchos aspectos su visión por hacer florecer sus reinos y mantener la armonía en ambos siempre se había hecho presente... Hasta el día del decreto lo cual provoco una gran fractura entre ambos._

 _Etro con sus últimas fuerzas a través de su oráculo, eligió a su sucesor..._

 _Muchos pensaron que el rey de nueva crisis seria el elegido, puesto que su inteligencia, valor y determinación era superiores al rey de Nueva Hasetsu quien, aunque no poseía gran armamento o tecnología avanzada como los Nikiforov, era alguien bondadoso, noble y justo en cada decisión dada por tal motivo cuando Etro eligió a los Katsuki como sus descendientes provoco que el mundo se dividiera por completo... Puesto que Etro había puesto la magia sobre la muy desarrollada tecnología._

 _La familia Nikiforov simplemente se retiro durante algunos años, lo cual hizo pensar a muchos que simplemente seguía los deseos de la diosa._

 _Los Katsuki fueron los encargados de proteger la santalita, siendo el rey el único que poseía el anillo Nibelungos el cual le daba acceso directo al poder del cristal, el cual utilizo para detener el avance de los cadentes en el mundo, levantando la gran barrera que cubría el globo, la cual estaba conectada a la energía vital de su creador así como al oráculo de la diosa Etro._

 _Durante años la paz volvió sobre el mundo, los cadentes se encontraban atrapados detrás de la barrera que les impedían el paso, muchos creyeron que nada podía destruir la paz que los Katsuki ofrecían hasta que los Nikiforov decidieron comenzar la guerra._

 _Los Nikiforov durante años desarrollaron armamento velico en secreto, utilizando la energía de los cadentes que se llagaba filtrar a través de la barrera, cuya influencia se difuminaba tras unos segundos pero que ellos supieron aprovechar para crear sus propias criaturas metálicas y atacar nueva Hasetsu._

 _Los Katsuki debieron utilizar la magia que poseían potenciada por la santalita que estaba destinada a destruir a los cadentes para combatir a los Nikiforov, una guerra que duro siglos, dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso, devastando al mundo, derrumbando poco a poco la barrera que los protegía de la oscuridad inminente... Hasta el día de hoy, cuando los Nikiforov lograron lo que por siglos cada generación intento, Destruir a los Katsuki, adueñarse por la fuerza de la santalita para apropiarse de su poder y ser los únicos gobernantes del mundo... en contra de las ordenes de la deidad que alguna vez los hubiese protegido."_

* * *

 **つづく / Continuara...**

Como verán este relato es la base del mundo donde viven Yuri, Víctor y compañía... No estoy segura de si realizare la historia ya que no se si podre desarrollarla como deseo por qué no sé si sea buena idea.

La historia contiene elementos muy marcados de FF, quien lo hay jugado me entenderá y si no, quizás en el primer capítulo que en realidad es el prologo de la historia en si le explique mejor.

Sobre de que se tratara la historia, este Fanfic está inspirado en Romeo & Julieta, aunque más en su versión anime hecha por el estudio Gonzo.

Este Fanfic se tomara muchas y obvias libertades respecto a la historia creada por William Shakespeare solo tomando como base lo del amor imposible entre la pareja aunque el final puede que no sea igual.

Una opinión sobre qué les parece me serviría mucho.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Prologo

**\- PROLOGO –**

El viento rugía con fuerza fuera de las murallas del imponente castillo, enormes llamaradas se extendían hacia el cielo mientras el humo producto de las mismas era visible más allá de las inmensas montañas que rodeaba el país siendo teñidas por el invierno. Gritos ahogados se escuchaban dentro de sus paredes, la sangre cubrió silenciosamente sus pasillos, las personas que lo habitaban corrían pidiendo ayuda, tratando de salir y escapar de aquella masacre que nadie, en sus más horribles sueños, pudiese creer se volviera una cruda realidad, mucho menos una noche antes de las tan esperadas negociaciones que miles de personas rogaban por que sucedieran y otras que se declinara para continuar la guerra que azotaba el globo desde hace siglos.

Mientras el paisaje de aquel majestuoso lugar caía pieza por pieza, en la sala del trono, aquel que alguna vez fue conocido como el rey de aquel paraje, caía de rodillas al suelo, tratando de parar con su mano derecha la sangre que emanaba de su costado izquierdo. Aun cuando su respiración se volvía mas agitada por la pérdida de sangre sus ojos solo podían observar el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba frente suyo, la que alguna vez había considerado su esposa, reina y madre de sus hijos, yacía sobre el frio suelo de la sala, tiñendo el mismo con su sangre que lentamente se esparcía gracias a la herida abierta en su cuello.

El viejo rey levanto su mirada empañada en ligeras lagrimas por su perdida para ver el rostro de su agresor, aquel que le había traicionado, usando como trampa las negociaciones que se suponía traerían la tan anhelada paz. ¿Por qué no siguió las palabras de su consejo cuando le sugirieron que aquello era una gran falsa, que traería consigo su propia muerte y la de su familia? Ante su silencio su propio reino se sumió en la calamidad, la incertidumbre y el desdén, muchos pedían explicaciones de su declinación por un acuerdo de tal magnitud ¿como podía olvidar la sangre y muerte que la familia Nikiforov había traído tras iniciar la guerra hacia más de un siglo?

Pero tenía un motivo aún más fuerte para ello, el futuro del mundo dependía de aquella noche, no solo su reino se veía amenazado por la guerra, un mal aun mayor los acechaba, la oscuridad se venía acercando y la única forma de pararle era que aquel que nació con bajo la gracia de los sidéreos se alzara desde las ceniza. Solo su muerte seria el inicio… Y lo sabía perfectamente, siempre supo que su vida terminaría con derramamiento de sangre, jamás imagino que sucedería tan pronto mucho menos que con ello morirían miles de personas.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – pregunto el rey en un débil susurro mientras trataba de enfocar el rostro de su verdugo.

\- Los Katsuki han usurpado el poder desde hace siglos, un poder que no se merecían… El poder de Hasetsu nos pertenece ahora.

\- Piensas oponerte a la orden de nuestra diosa Demian, ir en contra de su voluntad - dijo de forma entrecortada- destruir el mundo.

\- El mundo ya está destruido por tu falta de voluntad, Etro no es mi diosa y no seguiré sus estúpidas reglas… Desde ahora las reglas las hago yo y creare un nuevo mundo, uno donde los viejos dioses no tendrán cavidad, demostrare cuan equivocada estaba esa estúpida diosa al escoger a tu insignificante familia para llevar a cabo su obra – Caminando lentamente hacia el cuerpo del rey, alzando su mano derecha como esperando que algo le fuese entregado – entrégame el anillo.

\- Tu propia arrogancia será tu perdición – murmuro el rey – Tu ni nadie puede usurpar un trono que no se le fue dado por voluntad, el poder de la santalita jamás caerá en tus manos Nikiforov – agachando la cabeza para fijar su vista sobre el anillo que se encontraba en su mano izquierda – _"Oh, sidereos moran yang lebih luar ruang dan waktu, membawa Anda kecerdasan yang bisa memprovokasi kejatuhan kegelapan, illumine dunia dengan rahmat ketika tiba saatnya, diserahkan itu kehilangan itu tujuan yang disepakati pada impian mereka... Oh Entronado melihat apa yang Anda Cari, mengorbankan hidup Anda, membawa cahaya sekali lagi dunia..._ _"_

\- Mi señor - hablo uno de los súbditos de Demian - Eso es..

\- El idioma antiguo de los viejos dioses… - susurro – Eres un... - dijo con frustración antes de moverse con rapidez para acortar la distancia que lo separaba del cuerpo del rey.

\- Nunca será tuyo – dijo el rey.

El anillo que posaba en su mano comenzó a brillar intensamente, comenzando a vibrar con fuerza sobre el dedo de su portador. Demian alargo su mano tratando de tomar el anillo antes de que este lograra desaparecer pero, aun con sus esfuerzos de evitarlo esté salió disparado en un haz de luz brillante, saliendo despedido segundos después por la ventana que se encontraba a mano derecha de los presentes, perdiéndose más allá de las montañas. Nikiforov emitió un fuerte grito de enojo y frustración al ver como el objeto que había buscado obtener se había perdido en el horizonte, sin haber dejado rastro alguno de su presencia en la sala. Tomo al antiguo rey de su ropaje para alzarlo y dejar que sus rostros se encontrasen.

\- Te crees muy listo ¿no? – Levanto su voz - ¿Crees que no lo encontrare?

\- Los sidéreos jamás lo devolverán… Nunca serás rey de nada Demian, la voluntad de Etro se hará presente y tu caerás.

\- Date cuenta, tu amada diosa se ha ido y tu solo eres un despojo de lo que se piensa es un rey - lanzándolo al suelo donde cayó con fuerza.

\- Un día... - hablo el moribundo rey - Un día el vendrá a por ti, él regresara lo perdido... La luz volverá y con ella Etro se alzara de nuevo.

\- Tu diosa ya no existe - afirmo con su voz ronca -Tu diosa, te ha abandonado Toshiya.

Fueron las duras palabras de su verdugo, sus ojos azules denotaban la ira y la frustración que sentía por aquel que yacía tendido a sus pies. El sonido de su espada al ser desenvainada resonó en la sala. Los ojos del rey reflejaban el movimiento de aquella hoja que pronto acabaría con su vida, el sonido de la hoja al caer se dejo escuchar antes de impactar el cuerpo de su víctima.

 _"Perdóname... Yuri"_

Fueron los últimos pensamientos del rey antes de exhalar su último aliento.

つづく / Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, este es el inicio, no es la gran cosa pero es lo que se me ocurrió trate de relatarlo lo mejor posible, lo cual creo no quedo. Agradezco a quienes lean esto, por tomarse unos minutos para leer esto que mi mente pudo crear.

Si quieren saber cuál fue el cantico que dijo el rey cuando el anillo desapareció era esto.

Oh, sidéreos que moran más allá del espacio y el tiempo, llevaos el artificio que provocara la caída de la oscuridad, iluminad el mundo con su gracia cuando llegue el momento, devolved lo perdido a aquel cuyo destino fue pactado en sus sueños... Oh entronado buscad aquello que buscas, sacrificad vuestra vida, trae la luz una vez más al mundo...

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo I: 早く (Inicios)

– **Capitulo I –**

 **早く** **  
**(Inicios)

* * *

 _Nueva Hasetsu: Limites del reino, 13 años después._

 _La luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, aun cuando sus fríos rayos debían iluminar los lugares donde su luz pudiera llegar, el paraje bajo suyo se encontraba en tinieblas. Siluetas de enormes criaturas mecánicas y humanoides recorrían los caminos que se encontraban a las afueras del enorme reino. Tratando en vano de traspasar las murallas que le protegían pero siendo difuminados en segundos por los enormes faros que iluminaban cada rincón de la misma._

 _A los lejos varios grupos de individuos cuyos ropajes eran los distintivos de los cazadores nocturnos - hombres entrenados por el reino para combatir a estos seres- se encontraban divididos en diferentes aéreas del reino. Su misión, era dar caza a eso seres denominados cadentes ya que la energía vital −extraída en viales antes de que estos se volvieran cenizas− de los mismos era utilizada para sustentar la energía eléctrica del reino y otras partes del mundo, así como las partes de las criaturas mecánicas eran utilizadas para crear armas o armaduras para que los cazadores realizaran su trabajo._

 _Además de cazarlos debían proteger los diferentes pueblos que se encontraban en el territorio puesto que, solo los enormes ducados y la capital tenían la tecnología para frenarlos e impedirles el paso. Muchas vidas se habían perdido en el proceso, aun cuando los cazadores protegían a los ciudadanos de las afueras no siempre lograban salvar a todos. Como cada día, los cazadores viajaban desde que caía el sol hasta que este volvía a aparecer en el cielo pero, aquella noche era distinta, una llamada de auxilio a través de un mensaje de fuego mágico enviado al rey les había alertado de un ataque cadente en la zona sur por lo cual, se encontraban intentando llegar hasta los lugareños... Pero dada la escena las probabilidades de salvar a la mayoría de ellos se reducían a menos de un veinte por ciento._

− _Comandante Ardyn – uno de los cazadores se acerco hacia el que dirigía el grupo._

− _¿Que sucede? – volteando hacia quedar de frente a su subordinado._

− _Un grupo de Bavarios rodeo a cierto número de personas, debido al número y al tamaño de los mismos no sabemos si podremos salvar a esas personas._

− _Llévame al lugar – ordeno girando un poco su cuerpo para observar a los demás subordinados que estaban en la zona, quienes trataban de eliminar a una manada de Bengales grises que habían electrificado el terreno con sus enormes bigotes – Escúchenme, mantengan a esas criaturas en su lugar, nada pasa sus bloqueos si lo logran – sentencio− lo hacen retroceder o los destruyen con los viales mágicos ¿entendieron?_

− _¡Sí! – gritaron al unisonó al escucha la orden de su comandante._

− _Muy bien – susurro – indícame el camino._

− _Como diga mi señor – dando la media vuelta para comenzar a correr por el camino._

 _No pasaron más que diez minutos cuando ambos llegaron a su destino, el lugar se encontraba en llamas, las casas que alguna vez habían existido en el paraje se encontraban ardiendo, volviéndose cenizas gracias al fuego. Los gritos de las personas que Vivian en el lugar se escuchaban con claridad, los Bavarios, enormes criaturas acuosas que no poseían forma física solo eran una masa enorme de alguna sustancia color morada oscura, se arrastraban por el suelo, engullendo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Personas que se habían enfrentado a ellas sin la capacitación adecuada habían perecido al ser succionadas por el cuerpo de las mismas o derretidas por las enormes bolas de acido que lanzaban desde los enorme muños que usaban como manos._

 _Ardyn observo la escena, sabía perfectamente que no podría salvar a los lugareños, puesto que los Bavarios le superaban en número además de que los viales mágicos que poseían no contenían la magia necesaria para pararles y destruirles. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de dar la media vuelta y cruzar sus brazos tras su espalda._

− _Da la retirada − ordeno sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

− _Pero comandante las personas..._

− _Dije... Da la retirada − volvió a ordenar − No voy a arriesgar la vida de los cazadores por unas insignificantes vidas, hicimos lo posible no hay más que hacer._

− _Como ordene comandante − Dijo el subordinado, sacando de su capa un pequeño instrumento que se llevo hacia su boca, el cual emitió un silbido agudo haciendo con ello que los cazadores que se encontraban en el área comenzaran a retirarse._

− _Solo son perdidas necesarias − murmuro con una ligera sonrisa._

− _Mas bien tu vida es innecesaria ¿No lord Comandante?_

 _El nombrado dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz. Los demás cazadores se detuvieron en seco, todos conocían a la persona tras la misma puesto que, en muchas caserías se había hecho presente, pero no la reconocían como si fuera algo agradable para ellos al menos no, para la mayoría de los cazadores del reino._

− _No es posible − dijo uno de los cazadores._

− _¿Otra vez él? − secundo otro de ellos._

− _Glass Shade − menciono Ardyn._

 _El nombrado se encontraba en la cima de uno de los riscos que quedaba justo detrás del pueblo que estaba siendo azotado por los cadentes. Su vestimenta era algo ya conocida por los cazadores. La capa que cubría su cuerpo era idéntica a la de la orden −por lo cual muchos aseguraban que detrás de Shade se encontraba uno de los suyo pero solo eran teorías sin fundamente− botas y guantes negros, chaleco azul cobalto y un antifaz que cubría su rostro aunque la capa hacia que solo vieran sus labios. Mantenía su mano suspendida en el airé donde tenues llamas blancas se hacían presentes, magia que siempre había utilizado para escuchar hasta el más mínimo susurro._

− _Así que estabas escuchando maldito Shade._

− _Siempre es un placer escuchar sus pensamientos y susurros Lord Comandante, es una lástima que no los comparta son tan... Alentadores._

− _Bastardo._

− _El bastardo es otro ¿teme a la muerte comandante? ¿Por eso abandona a aquellos que juro proteger de los cadentes?_

− _..._

− _Ya veo... Por eso yo hago el trabajo que su... Grupo no puede − hablo con un tono de burla en su voz._

− _Serás..._

 _Shade sonrió levemente antes de dar un salto hacia el vacio, con su mano izquierda convoco una de sus dagas −la cual apareció en la misma dentro de un aura cristalina− lanzándola hacia donde se encontraban los Bavarios y apareciendo segundos después en el lugar donde había caído. Miro de reojo a las personas tras suyo, sus rostros denotaban pánico y horror puesto que las intimidantes criaturas estaban a pocos centímetros de ellas._

− _Tranquilas, todo estará bien − susurro._

− _Glass Shade − la voz de una pequeña le llamo._

− _No te preocupes, las sacare de aquí._

 _Sacando detrás de su espalda un pequeño frasco color azul brillante._

− _Sera mejor que se abrasen entre ustedes... Esto se pondrá un poco helado − susurro con una débil risa antes de lanzarlo hacia el Bavario frente suyo, girando sobre sus pies para ocultarse por completo con su capa antes de que el vial explotara y una ola fría recorriera el lugar._

 _A lo lejos el lord comandante observaba la escena, apretando con fuerza sus manos, sintiendo como la impotencia se volvía a apoderar de su persona. Desde que aquel ladrón que la gente del reino endiosaba como un salvador disfrazado apareció por las noches cacería tras cacería, las burlas y las constantes críticas de los medios se habían hecho costumbre para él, puesto que el salvador no solo ayudaba a quienes eran atacados por cadentes −algo que nadie negaba− también solía robarles a los cazadores durante las noches dejándolos como cazadores de segunda para la prensa amarillista. Tales hechos provocaron que el Comandante buscara sin descanso a quien se ocultaba tras la máscara pero, habían pasado más de seis meses desde la llegada de aquel ladrón y tenía más pruebas de las que tenía cuando le conoció, lo cual era decir ninguna._

 _Los rumores que corrían por el reino decían que era un descendiente de la familia real Katsuki puesto que sus poderes además de poder utilizar el lux y el ataque imperial propios de dicha familia lo delataban pero, al no poder capturarle solo se quedaban en simples susurros._

− _¿De dónde saco un vial congelante? − pregunto un cazador entre quienes veían como la cortina helada comenzaba a disminuir._

− _Esos viales son difíciles de crear, los únicos que los poseen son los comandantes además de la guardia real − hablo el que estaba a su lado._

− _Ese bastardo seguramente fue quien robo los viales hace un mes − aseguro el comandante quien comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Shade._

− _Comandante − le llamo un cazador._

− _Quiero a ese mal nacido vivo ¿entendieron?_

 _Los cazadores asintieron a su mandato para instantes después comenzar a correr hacia el destruido pueblo. Por su lado Shade descubrió parte de su rostro para ver el panorama. Todo estaba completamente congelado, las llamas habían sido apagadas totalmente, ahora todo lo que el paisaje contenía parecían figuras de cristal. Los Bavarios se movían lentamente, aun cuando la magia contenía en el vial los congelo solo los había retenido mas no destruido._

− _Es mejor que se vayan de aquí − hablo acercándose hacia las personas que estaban tras suyo − La magia del vial no los contendrá por mucho − metiendo una de sus manos nuevamente dentro de capa de donde saco un vial diferente al anterior − Este vial contiene Vapor evasivo − susurro − con el todas aquellos que sean bañados con el podrán pasar inadvertidos a los cadentes, su duración máxima es de dos horas a lo mucho − explico entregándoselo a una mujer mayor que estaba entre las personas − Busquen refugio en el pueblo más cercano, preferiblemente que tengan los faros para evitar un nuevo ataque._

 _Las personas del pueblo asintieron ante sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa al sentir como el peso del miedo poco a poco se difuminaba de sus mentes. Uno a uno emprendió su camino a lado de los cadentes quienes con esfuerzos se movían de su lugar hasta salir del pueblo. Una pequeña que estaba con su madre se detuvo frente al joven salvador observándole con sus enormes ojos azules._

− _¿Sucede algo pequeña?_

− _No, nada − hablo con timidez._

− _Date prisa o te dejaran − colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura._

− _Lo sé − mordiéndose el labio inferior – Gra... Gracias por salvarnos Shade − abrazándolo fuertemente segundos después._

− _De... Nada − contesto correspondiendo el abrazo − ahora vete._

 _La pequeña asintió para salir corriendo del lugar en busca de los demás refugiados._

− _Bien, ahora que no hay nadie que pueda salir herido − extendiendo sus manos donde aparecieron en leves destellos cristalinos sus dagas − Creo que ustedes no tienen que estar aquí._

 _Shade emprendió una leve carrera mientras blandía ambas dagas las cuales utilizo para asestar varios golpes a las monstruosas criaturas, quienes al estar inmóviles recibieron los daños sin oponerse para, instantes después romperse en mil pedazos. El encapuchado extendió sus manos para que esta vez sus dagas volvieran a desaparecer y sacar de entre sus ropas pequeños frascos que abrió para que, la esencia de los cadentes se filtrara en su interior antes de que esta desapareciera por completo._

− _Solo espero que Chris me pague bien por esto._

− _¡Ahí esta!_

 _La voz de un cazador le hizo voltearse ligeramente, encontrándose a más de doce cazadores frente suyo, armados con diferentes tipos de armas además de viales paralizantes. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro ¿tanta era su necesidad de atraparle que habían conseguido aquel tipo de vapor? el vapor paralizante solo se utilizaba en dos ocasiones y con permiso del rey, la captura de un cadente extraño para su estudio o cuando un peligroso ´preso hubiese escapado de la presión que se encontraba bajo el mar mas allá de las costas del reino... Esto último solo había sucedido una vez cuando cierto convicto logro escapar y resulto muerto en el intento de su captura o al menos eso se cree._

− _Vaya, veo que mi captura se volvió prioridad del reino − señalando los viales que estaban a los costados de los cazadores − Me pregunto ¿que tanto le rogaron al rey para lograrlo?_

− _El rey sabe que eres una amenaza._

 _Shade miro de reojo al comandante que caminaba con aquel porte imponente tan conocido en el._

− _Mejor dicho, para su imagen política ¿no?_

− _Esta vez no escaparas maldito Shade ¡a por él!_

 _Lo que paso en aquel momento fue como una película en cámara lenta, cada uno de los cazadores trataba de capturarle o asestarle algún golpe con sus armas pero, el ladrón simplemente evadía los ataques... Para desgracia del comandante. Durante el combate Shade logro tomar uno de los viales paralizantes el cual activo y lanzo al grupo de cazadores que uno a uno comenzó a caer por el vapor en el aire mientras que el, por su parte, había saltado antes de que el vial se rompiera al tener contacto con el suelo cayendo justo enfrente del comandante._

− _Deberías enseñarle mejor ¿no crees? Ardyn._

− _¡Maldito!_

 _EL nombrado desenvaino su espada para lanzar un potente golpe contra su rival, quien detuvo el mismo con una de sus dagas. La tensión en sus rostros era evidente, el sonido de ambas armas al chocarse escuchaba cada segundo que pasaba. Shade sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra Ardyn, quien le superaba en peso y altura sobre todo por ser conocido como uno de los mejores combatientes del reino. La única forma que le daría ventaja seria utilizando su magia pero, corría el riesgo de verse gravemente lastimado por la misma, ya que el estar tan cerca de su objetivo la magia le revotaría también a él._

 _Al notar un ligero hueco en la postura de su oponente el ladrón se movió a un costado del mismo, girando sobre sus pies para levantar su rodilla y golpear el estomago del mayor. Ardyn se desequilibro, dando varios pasos hacia atrás mientras Shade daba un salto alejándose unos cuantos metros del._

− _¿Quién tiene miedo de quien ahora Shade? – pregunto con burla el cazador._

− _Se llama precaución –aseguro el encapuchado alzando sus dagas en una posición de defensa._

− _¡Comandante!_

 _Shade giro su rostro para ver como otro grupo de cazadores se acercaban a ellos con demasiada rapidez para su gusto._

" _Demonios" Pensó._

− _De esta no saldrás Shade._

− _Eso está por verse._

 _Se movió con rapidez hacia el comandante de los cazadores. Ardyn levanto su espada, lanzando un ataque con todas sus fuerzas, Shade se deslizo por la arena logrando que el filo de la espada pasara justo por encima de su rostro, impulsándose hacia delante una vez esta había pasado por encima suyo para alargar su mano y tomar la pequeña bolsa que Ardyn tenía amarrada a un costado suyo. Tras obtenerla, se levanto del suelo para emprender la carrera hacia los cazadores que estaban a solo unos pasos de sí._

 _Se llevo una de sus manos hacia el guante derecho para quitárselo y se deslizo nuevamente por el suelo, donde dejo que su mano libre de abrigo tocara el suelo el cual comenzó a congelarse rápidamente. Los cazadores quedaron inmovilizados puesto que el hielo congelo atrapo sus piernas por completo mientras el ladro se deslizaba con infinita facilidad por el suelo sin que estos pudieran hacer nada para detenerle. Sonrió una vez estuvo fuera de su alcance, lanzando su daga con dirección a la pequeña montaña que estaba a poco menos de siete metros del lugar, donde reapareció segundos después._

− _Gracias por todo Lord comandante – alzando la bolsa que había cogido – seguro que me darán una buena cantidad por esto ¿no crees?_

− _Tu – Ardyn se llevo su mano hacia su costado como buscando algo – ¡Bastardo! – grito al percatarse del hurto._

− _Yo también te amo – lanzándole un beso antes de emprender la carrera._

− _Ese… − metiendo su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón donde saco su celular donde tras localizar el numero que buscaba apretó el icono de llamar. El tono se dejo escuchar solo unos instantes antes de que del otro lado contestaran – Escúchame, Shade se dirige al reino, intercéptenlo – ordeno – no me importa lo que están haciendo, atrapen a ese mal nacido – colgando segundos después − ¡Dimitri!_

− _Señor – el nombrado dio un paso al frente una vez la magia de hielo se desvaneció._

− _Emprende la retirada, regresamos al reino._

− _Pero señor… Las rondas…_

− _Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí… ¡Vámonos!_

 _Los cazadores asintieron comenzando la marcha de regreso al interior de la ciudadela del reino._

 _Por su parte, Shade tras más de dos horas llego a las murallas del reino, entrando al mismo por una puerta subterránea escondida a la vista de la mayoría, misma que conectaba a una vieja alcantarilla que usaba para entrar y salir de la ciudadela. Una vez se cercioro que estaba completamente cerrada subió las escaleras del edificio frente suyo hasta llegara a la azotea. El viento frio le recibió de golpe, desde su posición podía ver el imponente castillo donde vivía el regente de aquella nación._

− _Me pregunto ¿Cómo puede vivir tan tranquilo mientras los cadentes nos amenazan día con día? – Soltando un largo suspiro – es mejor que me apresure, Chris está esperando esto._

 _Corría por los tejados y azoteas de los edificios. Las personas caminaban tranquilamente sin percatarse sin percatarse de su presencia. Su mente vagaba entre muchos pensamientos, analizando cada detalle de aquella noche que no se percato de la presencia de los cazadores hasta que una bala le pasó rozando por su rostro haciendo que detuviera sobre una de las azoteas._

− _Detente ahí Shade, por orden de la guarda quedas arrestado por tus miles de delitos._

− _¿Por hacer lo que ustedes no hacen y salvar personas?_

− _Por ridiculizar a la guarda real, a los cazadores y robar cargamentos mágicos así como material para la fabricación de las armas del reino._

− _.. – Shade solo rodo los ojos ante las acusaciones − ¿Saben? Me iría con ustedes pero, tengo prisa - lanzándoles un beso al aire._

 _El ladrón emprendió la huida por las azoteas de los edificios siendo perseguido por los cazadores y parte de la guarda real, quienes corrían por las avenidas empujando a las personas que entrometían en su camino. Shade los miraba de reojo tratando de perderles y esquivando los ataques de las armas y los viales mágicos que, para su fortuna, no eran de poder mayor. Fue tanta supresión que no logro ver a la chica que estaba en el tejado frente suyo que se impacto contra ella, rodando sobre el suelo hasta quedar sobre ella._

− _Sha… Shade – susurro la chica._

− _Lo siento mucho hermosa jovencita – levantándose y tendiéndole su mano._

− _No se preocupe – contesto con una ligera sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro._

− _Me alegro._

 _La chica lo observaba sin perder su sonrisa puesto que, ¿Cuándo tenías la fortuna que el famoso ladrón de nueva Hasetsu se cruce contigo? Sobre todo cuando todos los medios hablaban del misterio que lo envolvía así como la magia que poseía. La joven estaba por preguntarle algo cuando su rostro cambio drásticamente por un gesto de pánico._

− _¡Shade! – grito._

 _El ladrón giro su rostro para observar como uno de los cazadores lanzaba un vial directo a su persona. Aun con su lenta reacción Shade logro empujar a la joven justo cuando el vial se hacía añicos contra el suelo, explotando sin poder evitarse, logrando con aquello que la explosión de mágica calorífica lo mandara a volar hacia el edificio de enfrente, donde golpeo con fuerza, cayendo segundos después al vacio._

 _Lo último que sus ojos observaron fue la enorme cortina de humo que levanto la explosión y todo se volviera por completo negro._

* * *

El azabache golpeo con fuerza el suelo tras caer de la cama, un quejido de dolor por su parte se dejo escuchar en la habitación mientras que, en el buro de enfrente su celular no paraba de sonar debido a la alarma. Alargo su mano hacia la pequeña mesita donde tanteo hasta encontrar sus lentes y poder colocárselos. Parpadeo un par de veces, logrando enfocar su entorno, se estiro sin ganas antes de levantarse sintiendo como todos sus huesos comenzaban a resentirse por la acción. Con calma camino hacia el buro para tomar su celular y apagar la alarma que no paraba de sonar e indicarle la hora.

− Otro día más de escuela Vic-chan – susurro deslizando su dedo por el frio vidrio de la fotografía, donde su yo de doce años abrazaba con ternura a un pequeño caniche - debo darme prisa - dijo dirigiéndose al baño y comenzar su día.

Tras unos cuantos minutos que utilizo para bañarse y colocarse el uniforme de la universidad, bajo las escaleras hacia el primer piso encontrándose con su hermana sirviendo el desayuno mientras la televisión estaba en el canal de noticias matutinas. Su hermana Mary era alguien muy hermosa o eso decían todos los que la veían, muchos la habían pretendido, enviándoles obsequios, llevándole a pasear pero, siempre declinaba la oferta de matrimonio, nunca supo porque lo hacía aunque, siempre tuvo la no muy confirmada teoría que lo hacía por él, para no dejarle solo pero no entendía el motivo de ello, ya era mayor de edad, ya podía vivir solo por su cuenta pero tampoco la obligaría si aquello no era de su agrado.

− Buenos días – hablo acercándose al comedor y dejando su mochila en la orilla del mismo.

− Buenos días − contesto Mary – pensé que nunca te levantarías la alarma ya tenía tiempo sonando.

− Me quede dormido – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

− Ya – sirviéndole un poco de juego en su vaso – comete tu desayuno antes de irte no quiero que te desmayes a mitad del camino.

− No creo que me desmaye, a lo mucho me daría dolor de cabeza – soltando una ligera risa para comenzar a comer su desayuno.

Las noticias en el televisor continuaban con su programación sin que ninguno de los dos prestara atención alguna hasta que, de entre todos ellas hubo una que llamo la atención de la hermana mayor del azabache. Una que indicaba que el príncipe Nikiforov había arribado a la ciudadela tras estar varias semanas en el país de Windbloom, para proseguir con las negociaciones de comercio en lugar del rey.

− Así que volvió el príncipe – dijo en un tono de enojo.

− Eso parece ¿Por qué estas molesta? – pregunto sin levantar la vista.

− No lo estoy solo creo que deberían ocuparse de cosas más importantes que negociar la venta de producto.

− Quizás debas dar tu opinión al rey quizás te deje dirigir el reino – contesto con burla.

− No es gracioso Yuuri.

− No tienes sentido del humor - tomando un poco de su jugo.

− Yuuri…

El sonido de una bolsa al caer al suelo capto su atención, haciendo que ambos dejaran su breve plática para ver la razón del mismo. La figura de alguien envuelto en una capucha oscura se hizo presente en la entrada de la casa, quien tras un par de segundos descubrió su rostro dejando ver a un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabellos rubios que poco a poco con los años había perdido su brillo.

− Tío Adalberto – murmuro Yuuri al verle.

− Pensé que llegarías más tarde – hablo Mary levantándose de su asiento – en seguida te sirvo el desayuno.

− Gracias Mary – caminado los pocos pasos que faltaban hacia el comedor para tomar el asiento que Mary había estado ocupando.

− ¿Todo bien? – pregunto el azabache.

− Si – mirándole de reojo – eso creo.

Yuuri al percibir aquella mirada sobre de su persona desvió la mirada hacia su plato, los nervios comenzaban a recorrerle lentamente hasta llegar a su estomago donde un ligero dolor se hizo presente. Su hermana no se percato del cambio en el ambiente, la tensión había entre ambos varones, no fue hasta que hubo terminado de servir el desayuno al mayor que volvió a hablar.

− ¿Todo bien durante la cacería? – pregunto sentándose frente al mayor.

− Si, al menos durante las primeras tres horas – tomando su tasa para sorber un poco de café.

− ¿Las primeras tres?

− Hubo un percance en la zona sur entre el grupo de cazadores del comandante Ardyn – mirando de reojo a su sobrino quien sorbió de golpe el resto de su jugo.

− ¿Atacaron otro pueblo? ¿Alguien salió herido? Últimamente los ataques de los cadentes han aumentado.

− Algo parecido.

− Adalberto – dijo irritada ante los rodeos del mayor al hablar.

− El comandante tuvo un… Enfrentamiento personal con cierto sujeto.

Mary enarco una ceja, no era normal que el rubio diera tantos rodeos cuando hablaba de algo en particular, lo cual comenzaba a intrigarle. Negó levemente con su cabeza antes de voltear a ver a su hermano.

− Yuuri, se te hará tarde – colocando su mano en el hombro derecho del mencionado donde dio un ligero apretón, haciendo con aquello que su hermano emitiera un ligero quejido de dolor − ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué te paso?

− Me… Caí de la cama − riendo con nerviosismo.

− ¿De la cama?

" _En Otras noticias, varios testigos captaron con su celulares a Glass Shade mientras era perseguido tanto por la guarda real y parte de los cazadores nocturnos"_

Retiro su mano del hombro del menor al escuchar la noticia en la televisión, donde mostraban el video mencionado que captaba al joven ladrón saltando por las azoteas de los edificios, el video seguía corriendo, el encapuchado esquivaba cada intento de captura hasta que tropezaba con un tercero. Mary abrió su boca varias veces, su rostro pasó del asombro al enojo cuando, antes del que video fuera retirado se observa una explosión en una de las azoteas. Yuuri al ver el cambio en el rostro de su hermana tomo rápidamente su mochila para colgarla sobre el hombro que no estaba herido y salió corriendo con dirección a la puerta.

− ¡Yuuri!

− Me voy, llegare tarde a la escuela – fue su respuesta antes de que la puerta fuera azotada al cerrarse.

" _Según informes la guardia busco al joven ladrón pero no encontraron el cuerpo o rastro alguno del mismo por que le se presume que huyo y está herido por la explosión"_

− Este chico…

− Mary tranquila.

− El fue la causa del disturbio ¿cierto?

Adalberto dejo su taza de café a medio terminar sobre la mesa antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

− Si, me temo que sí.

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer Adalberto? Yuuri no entiende que no puede arriesgarse así.

− Mary, el no sabe lo que está pasando mucho menos la carga que tiene encima, el cree que hace lo correcto.

− Le he dicho miles de veces que no puede dejar que vean sus poderes – apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, donde unió sus manos para apretarlas con fuerza − Si lo descubren, todo por lo que hemos trabajado estos años ocultándole habrán sido en vano.

− Tú también eres importante Mary.

− Pero él lo es más, de él depende nuestro futuro... El de todos – corrigió.

− Escucha – alargando su mano para tomar una de la más joven – mañana es su cumpleaños, podremos decirle toda la verdad por ahora lo mejor es seguir el plan como hasta ahora… Es lo que hubiese querido tu padre.

La joven aun cuando buscaba formas de contradecirle no podía encontrar ninguna razón para ello, por lo cual simplemente asintió mientras un mal presentimiento se instalaba en su estomago.

* * *

Corría por las calles de la ciudad agradeciendo que su tío hubiese llegado en el momento justo, puesto que no hubiese podido soportar el sermón de cada mañana de su hermana mayor. No negaba que comprendía su molestia, desde que era pequeño había sido capaz de utilizar la magia a voluntad, asimilar los elementos primordiales de la naturaleza y crear viales que le ayudasen a contener la misma. Aquello solo podía ser posible para los elegidos de la realeza y allegados, personas con el don de utilizar los divinos dones de la santalita, la piedra mágica dada por Etro hace siglos a sus sucesores, por lo cual que el pudiese hacer aquel trabajo era algo a lo que no tenia respuesta.

Desde que pudo controlar su poder y ciertas habilidades que hasta ahora nadie tenía, un impulso de proteger a los demás había crecido en su interior, algo le llamaba a dejar las seguras paredes de la ciudadela de nueva Hasetsu, embarcarse en el viaje de rondar las afueras del territorio, salvar las vidas de las personas menos afortunadas y combatir con los cadentes. Sobre todo darles caza era algo que necesitaba hacer, era como si liberar su naturaleza vital era para lo que hubiese nacido… Aunque quizás estaba exagerando con aquel pensamiento.

Se detuvo una vez estuvo frente a las puertas del instituto Lucis, un instituto donde las familias más importantes -así como plebeyos apadrinados por alguno noble- enviaban a sus hijos −desde muy temprana edad− a estudiar diferentes ramas, como la administración, comercio, política, forjamiento de armas y viales mágicos además de entrenar a cada joven del reino en el arte del combate ya sea con armas o cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que agradecía infinitamente ya que sin eso, no hubiera sido posible hacer lo que hacía cada cierto tiempo. Se golpeo ambas mejillas con sus manos tratando de centrarse y alejar aquellos pensamientos. Aquel era un nuevo día por lo cual debía estar atento para todo lo que se presentase. Con una ligera sonrisa corrió hacia el interior antes de que la campana del mismo sonora.

Con determinación camino por los pasillos del instituto, tratando de esquivar al tumulto de alumnos que se dirigían, al igual que él, al salón que les correspondían. Después de varios empujones además de tropiezos con uno que otro alumno del instituto por fin pudo llegar a su aula, tomando una larga respiración para controlar su ritmo cardiaco – el cual se había alterado por la breve carrera− deslizo la puerta corrediza para divisar a todos sus compañeros, quienes estaban absortos dentro de su propio mundo y grupos sociales.

Cuando una brillante sonrisa lo diviso desde el rincón más alejado del salón no pudo evitar sonreír, cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de dirigirse hacia la persona que le brindaba tal gesto. Dejo caer su mochila sobre su pupitre, mientras la mirada oscura de su compañero de aula le seguía sin perder aquella careta sonriente tan típica de su persona.

− Buenos días Yuuri ¿se te pegaron las sabanas de nuevo? – pregunto Phichit con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

− Buenos días – contesto cortésmente – Si, algo así.

− ¿Que tanto sueles hacer por las noches que te hace llegar tarde a clases? No es que lo hagas siempre, solo de vez en cuando – puntualizo – solo es curiosidad.

− La curiosidad mato al gato ¿no lo sabías?

− Es una suerte que no sea un gato – riendo ligeramente – así que, suelta la sopa ¿acaso eres un ladrón que por las noches asalta a jovencitas hermosas para robar su inocencia?

− A veces creo que ver tanta televisión e internet te hace daño.

El moreno simplemente siguió riendo ante el comentario de su amigo. Yuuri por su parte a veces presentía que su compañero de clases intuía las cosas puesto que, en muchas ocasiones había hecho insinuaciones muy directas que por suerte siempre había sido capaz de desviar, cambiando de tema rápidamente o simplemente lanzando una que otra broma acerca de su personalidad tan juguetona. No negaba que estar a su lado era de los pocos momentos en los que se sentía feliz, Phichit había sido su mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria, el único niño que se había acercado a su persona cuando llego a mitad del año escolar y cuya personalidad tan retraída incluso tímida había ahuyentado a los demás estudiantes.

Comenzó a conocerle tras haber compartido el cuidado del hámster de la clase, descubrió que compartían varias aficiones como la fotografía, la lectura pero sobre todo el patinaje sobre hielo. No es que no fuera una rutina poco conocida simplemente que la mayoría utilizaba el patinaje para danzas, presentaciones e incluso para armonizar dramáticamente las canciones de algún tenor, ya que por la presencia de los cadentes y sus constantes ataques – por tierra, mar o aire− la mayoría de los deportes se habían extinguido por el nivel tan alto de riesgo que era que un grupo mayor a dos personas viajara de país en país por algún torneo, dejando a los cantantes o dúos de baile como los únicos que viajaban de nación a nación para hacer presentaciones, siempre en compañía de un grupo de cazadores para su protección.

Aun cuando Phichit era de origen noble ya que su padre era un hombre acaudalado cuyo título de nobleza le fue dado a su familia hacia décadas - gracias al viñedo que sus antepasados habían creado y ahora era uno de los más fructíferos en el mundo - tanto su familia como el mismo, eran unas personas sonrientes además de amables que desde el primer momento que habían conocido a Yuuri lo habían tratado como si se tratara de un integrante más de su familia. Por eso no podía enojarse con el por querer saber que sucedía con la vida de su mejor amigo.

− Lo que hace daño es la falta de comprensión de tu parte por mi genuina preocupación.

− Si fuera algo importante te lo diría… Solo es problema de sueños por la noche ya sabes, mi insomnio.

− .. – Alzo una ceja ate la respuesta pero en vista de que no obtendría mas información pensó en dejarlo pasar − Claro, tu insomnio.

− Exacto no hay anda mas.

− Yuuri.

− Te digo que solo es…

El sonido de algo al caer fuertemente sobre el pupitre de al lado les hizo interrumpir su charla, volteando sus cabezas para ver la razón del sonido, encontrándose con Mila quien jalaba la silla para sentarse siendo seguida por Sala un pupitre delante de la primera quien, por su rostro no estaba de muy buen ánimo.

− Alguien amaneció de mal humor – afirmo Phichit.

− Lo siento – dijo Sala hundiéndose en el asiento.

− ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Yuuri al ver el humor tan gris que su amiga traía consigo.

− Nada importante – contesto Mila – Es por su hermano mayor.

− ¿Michele?

− Si – la ojiazul se acerco un poco a ambos varones para susurrarles – al parecer el ambiente en su casa la tiene estresada desde que a su hermano lo aceptaron en la brigada de los cazadores nocturnos.

− ¿Aceptaron a Michele? – preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

−…− Asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

− Si saben que los estoy escuchando ¿no? – hablo Sala girando su rostro para encararlos.

Los tres sonrieron de forma nerviosa.

− ¿Todo va bien Sala? Pensé que estarías contenta por Michele – dijo Yuuri.

− Si, ya sabes… Es un gran honor entrar a la hermandad, prestigio y gloria para la familia de la persona que escojan, si lo hubiesen rechazado bueno, la humillación pública es… – agrego Phichit con una suave sonrisa, borrándola segundos después para voltear a ver a su mejor amigo – Lo siento Yuuri, yo...

− No te preocupes, está bien no es como si fuera la gran pérdida para mi, simplemente no fui lo que buscaban, además de eso ya paso mucho tiempo – contesto con una débil sonrisa.

No era que no le afectara el rechazo, simplemente que saber que no había sido escogido para formar parte de la caza nocturna le había hundido en una ligera depresión por lo cual no había salido de casa durante un mes entero, tuvo la fortuna de ser un alumno con buen rendimiento por lo cual había recuperado aquel mes in problema alguno… Por lo cual trataba de evitar el tema o zanjarlo sin oportunidad de que pudieran retomarlo.

Para muchos ser parte de los cazadores era un enorme honor ya que, aun cuando el instituto entrenaba a todos los alumnos solo pocos eran elegidos para presentar la prueba, enviando una breve lista de los mejores candidatos de grados medios a superiores, siendo mayormente chicos entre quince y veinte años de edad ya que, entre más viejo es el candidato más difícil se vuelve que sea capaz de adaptarse al poder de la santalita, la cual es transferida del rey a todo su pelotón ya sea la guarda imperial del reino o los cazadores nocturnos.

Individualmente puedes presentar tu solicitud si crees que eres un candidato idóneo y el instituto cometió un error al no postularte, siempre y cuando poseas la edad solicitada. Yuuri siempre imagino ser parte de ellos sobre todo, cuando manifestó aquellos poderes tan misteriosos, cuando le enviaron la carta de reclutamiento no pudo evitar la alegría de haber sido elegido, sobre todo si eso significaba traer gloria a su familia y un mejor estatus social pero… No contaba con que su hermana y tío le impidieran hacerlo, le habían metido la idea de que sus poderes debían mantenerse ocultos por su propia seguridad ya que no sabían cómo reaccionarían en el reino se enteraban que alguien cuyo linaje no era noble tenia aquellas habilidades. Fue tanta su decepción y baja autoestima que fracaso durante la prueba… Aun hoy en día tenía ciertas pesadillas por el hecho.

− ¿Sabes Yuuri? − La voz de Sala le trajo de nuevo a la realidad – Me alegro que no te escogieran.

− Mmm… ¿Gracias?

− No me malentiendas, no es como si me alegrara de ello – explico – Es solo que… Mis padres festejan el hecho sin ponerse a pensar lo peligroso que es.

− Compréndelos Sala – la mano de Mila reposaba sobre el hombro de la mencionada – Están emocionados, significa subir de estatus social, prestigio.

− ¿Mas? Quizás no somos de la nobleza pero tenemos un gran negocio, mi madre es diseñadora de interiores del palacio real y mi padre es gerente de unos de los mejores bancos del reino ¿Qué más prestigio quieren?

− Sala – hablo Yuuri − ¿Qué piensa tu hermano a todo esto?

− Esta feliz obviamente aunque…− poniendo cara de pocos amigos – el hecho de que se me pegue como lapa más que antes porque no quiere dejarme a merced de depredadores sexuales o que diga que peleara en mi nombre no me hace gracia.

− Todo estará bien – dijo Mila.

− Eso espero – apoyando su codo sobre su pupitre y su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

− Cambiando de tema a unos más alegres - Mila dijo con emoción - ¿vieron las noticias?

− Yo las escuche – contesto Yuuri – Ya saben, sermón matinal.

− Mary nunca cambia –agrego Phichit.

− Si como sea, El príncipe regreso de sus viajes.

− Cierto, lo vi en las noticias, aunque no es mi tipo debo decir que es bastante atractivo – dijo Sala regresando a ver a su amiga.

− Tu tipo es alguien como tu hermano.

Sala solo le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos.

− El caso es que regreso… Soltero.

− ¿Ha? ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? Siempre ha estado soltero – afirmo Phichit.

− El fue por negocios y futuro matrimonio pero al parecer no se concreto.

− ¿Dónde averiguaste eso? – pregunto Sala.

− Contactos cariño – Contesto con algo de burla en su voz – por lo cual cualquiera del reino puede intentar ligarlo, digo, ser la princesa de Hasetsu no está nada mal.

− Tu ambición cada día me sorprende Mila.

− Lo que me sorprende es tu falta de ambición en cuanto a un futuro prometedor Sala.

− ¿El príncipe Nikiforov es tan guapo como dicen? – pregunto Yuuri al ver como el príncipe de Hasetsu era parte del tema de sus compañeras.

− Claro que si ¿nunca lo has visto? – Mila lo observo con sorpresa.

− Me temo que no, saber acerca de la vida de terceros nunca ha sido parte de mi rutina.

− A Yuuri no le interesa nada que no sea el patinaje, el estudio y su familia… Sobre todo por el enamoramiento que ha tenido desde los doce que no lo deja ver a otros hombres desde su _"príncipe de ojos brillantes como el cielo"_

− ¡Phichit!

− ¿Príncipe? – Pregunto Sala.

− ¿Ojos Brillantes? – Agrego Mila.

− ¿No lo saben? –Phichit se sorprendió al ver los rostros de confusión de ambas mujeres – Yuuri se enamoro de un extraño cuando tenía doce años que le salvo la vida de ahogarse.

− Phichit no te lo conté para que lo dijeras – ocultando su rostro entre sus manos por la vergüenza.

− ¿Qué? Es la verdad, tú mismo lo dijiste cuando te visite en el hospital tras el incidente _"Phichit, conocí a un hermoso príncipe de ojos azules brillantes como el cielo y cabello blanco como la nieve"_ – dramatizando las últimas líneas.

− Se lo que dije gracias por repetirlo – soltando un suspiro por la vergüenza – Pero nunca dije que me enamore.

− Y tu falta de interés en cuanto a una futura pareja desde ese incidente no es por ese extraño ¿no? – mirándole de reojo mientras su mejor amigo desviaba la mirada.

− Y al menos supiste su nombre ¿verdad?

Yuuri observo a Mila por unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza mientras su cara llegaba a un nuevo tono de carmín.

− N… No.

− ¿Ha? Te salvo la vida ¿y no preguntaste su nombre?

− No pude, me desmaye segundos después, cuando recobre la conciencia él se había ido y no dejo su nombre solo…

− ¿Solo?

− Solo espero que la clase no me aburra – sentándose mejor sobre su asiento al ver como el profesor entraba al aula y le salvaba de no tener que dar más explicaciones.

" _Por una vez en la vida agradezco tenerte clase de historia"_

* * *

El sonido de la campana indicaba el termino de las clases, lentamente los alumnos dejaban las aulas de a poco hasta que estas se quedaban por completo vacías. Yuuri caminaba por los pasillos a lado de sus amigos quienes se habían enfrascado en una acalorada platica a cerca de los próximos exámenes que tendrían, exámenes que no eran problema para él, si en algo al menos era bueno era en pasar las pruebas, no con un excelente pero al menos con una nota lo suficientemente alta como para pasar el semestre. Tras un par de minutos y al pasar justo por la enfermería se detuvo en seco haciendo que sus amigos, quienes habían seguido caminando, se detuvieran unos pasos más al frente al ver que no se encontraba su lado.

− ¿Sucede algo Yuuri? – Pregunto Phichit con preocupación.

− Pues… Tengo que pasar con Celestino.

− ¿Te sientes mal? – Dijo Sala.

− Estoy bien, solo que no he dormido bien – aseguro− anoche me dormí muy entrada la madrugada en una mala posición que, hizo que cayera de la cama al escuchar la alarma… Me lastime un poco el hombro – posando su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.

− Te esperamos – aseguro Mila.

− No… Adelántense los alcanzo en la entrada.

− Vale – asintió Phichit no muy convencido.

El azabache se quedo en su lugar, observando cómo sus amigos se alejaban por el pasillo hasta perderse al bajar las escaleras. Tras asegurarse que no había nadie más en el pasillo, tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y entrar en la habitación. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, hasta dar con la persona que buscaba. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que con el sonido Celestino se girara sobre su silla, dedicándole una suave sonrisa al recién llegado.

− Oh, Yuuri… Pensé que no vendrías.

Celestino era un hombre de no más de cuarenta cinco años, era un reconocido medico en nueva Hasetsu quien, tras varios años de dirigir el hospital más importante del territorio se retiro para tener una vida más tranquila a lado de su mujer e hijos. Hacía poco menos de un año que había llegado al instituto sustituyendo a la doctora Maryse, quien había muerto tras el ataque de unos diablillos cuando regresaba de ver a su familia en Nueva Crisis.

Yuuri jamás le conto acerca de lo que hacía por las noches, aun cuando este solía cuestionarle como lograba hacerse todas aquellas heridas cada semana, hasta que, durante una persecución había terminado cayendo en un oscuro callejón con una profunda herida en su costado. Justamente, cuando trataba de levantarse Celestino paso por aquel lugar, en aquel instante creyó que lo delataría con los guardas pero, el médico había sobrepasado sus expectativas puesto que, verificando que no había nadie le ayudo cuando más le necesitaba, llevándole a su casa para curarle. Desde aquella noche, Celestino se había vuelto como su médico particular y su esposa en la joven madre que el reprendía cuando iba a su casa por las heridas que se hacía.

− Lo siento – soltando un débil quejido por el dolor en su hombro – Pensé que podría soportar el dolor al menos hasta que terminasen las clases.

− Siéntate – ordeno el mayor.

Yuuri asintió levemente, caminando hacia el pequeño banco junto a la camilla de la enfermería, donde se dejo caer con cansancio. Celestino saco de uno de los buros un pequeño botiquín antes de acercarse al menor.

− Quítate la camisa.

El azabache obedeció sin negarse ante la orden del mayor. Celestino comenzó a retirar el vendaje, el cual se había manchado de carmín por la herida que cubría.

− ¿Está muy mal?

− Se abrieron unos puntos por eso las vendas se mancharon de sangre – contesto una vez pudo ver la herida sin el vendaje − ¿Hiciste algún mal movimiento?

− Me caí de la cama… Sobre el hombro.

− Debes tener cuidado – sentencio – tuviste suerte que el traje es ignifugo por lo cual el fuego no te lastimo pero los fragmentos del vial se incrustaron en tu hombro – limpiando la zona de la herida haciendo que Yuuri soltara un quejido de dolor – la próxima vez puede que no sea solo superficial ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

− Lo sé pero…

− Entiendo porque lo haces – aplicando la anestesia para poder cocer nuevamente los puntos abiertos – pero no eres invencible Yuuri, debes tener cuidado, Mary te lo ha dicho miles de veces, lo que puedes hacer no es…

− No es normal – agrego – entiendo pero… No es como si quisiera ir en su contra es solo que, esta necesidad de proteger a los demás, de liberar a los cadentes… Es una necesidad, una parte de mí que me lo pide desesperadamente.

Celestino no contesto a las palabras del azabache, simplemente se dedico a terminar su labor, conocía los riesgos de lo que el más joven hacia, las razones detrás de ellos eran honorables desde su perspectiva pero… Eso no evitaba que se preocupara por él. Cuando hubo terminado, dio un ligero par de golpecitos en su brazo indicándole la conclusión de su trabajo.

− Solo cuídate… Si Shade desaparece, varias familias se perderán, muchos dependen de ti, eres su ángel protector.

Yuuri giro su rostro para ver a su profesor y dedicarle una ligera sonrisa.

" _Lo sé"_

− Lamento la demora.

La voz del azabache provoco que sus amigos, quienes estaban parados justo a la entrada del instituto voltearan a verle. El sol ya estaba ocultándose, algo que lograba en algunas ocasiones frustrarlo ya que debía volver a casa antes de tiempo, nunca entendió por que el día tenía una duración de Siete horas mientras la noche duraba diecisiete. Según libros de historia antigua, que relataban la creación del mundo, el día y la noche tenían la misma cantidad de horas, un perfecto equilibrio que beneficiaba la vida humana, animal así como la flora y la fauna del planeta pero, por algún motivo aquel balance se perdió.

Ningún científico o erudito de historia mitológica podía descifrar a ciencia cierta por que el tiempo entre ambos difería, algunos rumoraban que era un castigo impuesto por la diosa antes de dormir otros que el mundo estaba en declive y que, dentro de pocos años este dejaría de existir. Aunque hasta ahora nadie lo ha comprobado.

distancia Una débil, sonrisa aprecio en su rostro cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de sus amigos. Phichit fue el primero en acercarse a su amigo, pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del mismo y jalarlo un poco hacia su cuerpo, haciendo con aquel acto que el azabache emitiera un leve quejido de dolor.

− Lo siento, no tenía idea que el golpe fuera tan serio – dijo preocupado, retirando su brazo para que su amigo se irguiera.

− No te preocupes, Celestino dijo que es una torcedura – mintió – me dio unas pastillas para el dolor y que no debía hacer esfuerzos durante un par de días, por lo demás mi brazo está bien,

− Me alegra oír eso porque, estoy seguro que no te impedirá ir con nosotros.

− ¿A dónde?

− ¿Acaso lo olvidaste Yuuri? – Pregunto Sala inclinando levemente su cabeza –El baile.

−…− enarcando una ceja ante lo dicho.

− Tu eres de lo que no hay Yuuri – argumento Mila – El baile en el palacio, hoy es el cumpleaños de la reina Anora, todos los medios estuvieron hablando de ellos por semanas.

− Quieres decir… Que todos los adornos que han estado colocando por las calles y los habituales noticieros acerca de la reina ¿es por ese baile?

− No es cualquier baile – rebatió Mila − es "el baile"

−…

− ¿Sabes lo que significa estar en el baile dentro de palacio?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta al no poder llegar al punto al que Mila quería llegar.

− Significa la oportunidad de estar cerca del príncipe ¿entiendes?

− Entonces, ustedes – señalando a ambas mujeres − ¿solo van al baile para verle?

− Y si tenemos suerte quizás alguna conquista se concrete.

− Habla por ti – Sala la miro de reojo – Yo solo voy por compromiso, mi padre administra uno de los bancos de nueva Hasetsu – cruzándose de brazos.

Mila solo negó con su cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa.

− La verdad es que los eventos masivos como una fiesta no son de mi agrado – afirmo Yuuri – no veo la importancia del mismo.

− Estas de broma ¿cierto? Nadie que no sea de sangre noble o de un estatus social alto puede ir y ver al rey en persona… En esta ocasión los plebeyos podrán entrar gracias a la reina, siempre y cuando un noble le haya dado su bendición, así que si… Es importante.

− Incluso el mismo oráculo fue invitado para ser partícipe de la fiesta – agrego Sala.

− ¿La princesa Yuko de Altissia? – Observándoles con confusión − ¿viajo solo por un baile?

Ambas mujeres asintieron ante la pregunta de su amigo... Yuuri no tenía mucho conocimiento del actual oráculo de Altissia, lo poco que sabía de ella, lo había descubierto gracias a periódicos o redes donde aparecía su rostro y los constantes peregrinajes que hacia tanto en nueva Crisis y nueva Hasetsu.

Oerba Yuko – actualmente de Nishigōri por su matrimonio− era el oráculo y princesa de Altissia, el tercer reino que residía en el mundo, según la historia Altissia en un inicio conectaba ambos reinos por lo cual, estuvo en disputa tanto por Nueva Hasetsu y Nueva Crisis en aras de expandir sus territorios durante décadas. No fue hasta que la misma diosa, buscando un lugar donde su oráculo y descendencia radicaran, ordeno que Altissia fuera el tercer reino que existiría en la faz del mundo. Dividendo ambas naciones, dejando a lo que fue la conexión de ambos territorios en una enorme y fructífera isla flotando en medio del inmenso mar.

Actualmente, Altissia no contaba con rey o reina que lo gobernase como tal, puesto que los padres de la princesa habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Su padre el rey, Oerba Yun, pereció tras un ataque de un desconocido enemigo mientras recibía al anterior rey y su familia en Altissia, siendo la princesa y su esposa los únicos sobrevivientes. Por su parte, la reina Alicia, falleció en el golpe de estado orquestado hacia más de 13 años en nueva Hasetsu que había cobrado la vida del anterior monarca así como toda su familia. Quedando la princesa bajo la custodia del rey Demian.

Hoy en día Yuuri se preguntaba a menudo ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña, sin nadie en el mundo, pudo seguir la pesada carga que su madre le heredo tras morir? Ya que ser el nuevo oráculo a tan temprana edad seguro no había sido fácil para ella, pero por las pocas noticias que sabía de la misma, pereciera que su vida había ido remotamente bien, incluso se había casado y hacia menos de dos meses había dado a luz a sus pequeñas trillizas cuyos nombres le resultaba por demás graciosos.

− Según los medios la reina Anora y la princesa Yuko son muy buenas amigas por eso es una invitada de honor del reino – encogiéndose de hombros.

− Ya veo – contesto Yuuri no muy convencido de aquello.

− Supongo que vendrás ¿No? – intervino su mejor amigo.

− Phichit, aun cuando decidiera hacerlo, que aun no lo decido – aclaro – no cuento con la invitación para el mismo.

Su mejor amigo sonrió de forma ladina antes de meter su mano en su mochila de donde extrajo un hermoso pergamino, adornado por un lazo color dorado y pequeñas piedras azules en forma de flor de loto y un copo de nieve pintado en su interior.

− Ahora no tienes excusas – dijo sonriente.

− ¿De dónde salió esto? – Admirando el grabado del mismo antes de abrirlo, abriendo sus ojos a su máxima expresión al darse cuenta de lo que era − ¿la invitación?

− Así es.

− Pero... Phichit.

− Mira, en un inicio toda mi familia iría al evento pero… Mi padre tuvo que salir de emergencia para ver uno de los viñedos y mi hermana tiene una cita con su novio que no planea cancelar por nada… Así que le pregunte si podía utilizar sus invitaciones para llevar a alguien más, cuando les comente que te la daría a ti no se negaron es más, me dijeron que te divirtieras, sabes que eres de su gracia Yuuri.

− Pero…

− Pero nada, tú y Mary irán al baile – dijo – Y no acepto un no por respuesta – aclaro.

El nombrado lo observo por un par de segundos antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su mejor amigo era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, aun cuando el mismo era alguien terco e inflexible en sus decisiones ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no a su mejor amigo de toda la vida?

− De acuerdo, hare todo lo posible por ir pero… No prometo nada de que mi hermana acepte – metiendo la invitación en su mochila – sabes lo que piensa respecto al gobierno actual.

− Solo inténtalo, si se niega siempre puedes escaparte.

− ¿Qué clase de amigo eres que tratas de mal influenciarme? – riendo levemente.

− Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso – encogiéndose de hombros.

− Es mejor irnos ya oscureció y la fiesta comienza en dos horas – la pelirroja hablo dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

− Ahora que lo pienso – agrego Yuuri caminando en conjunto a los demás − ¿de qué hablaban mientras no estaba? Por lo poco que vi parecía una charla bastante emocionante.

− De Shade – contesto Phichit.

− Escuchaste las noticias ¿no? – Yuuri asintió ante la pregunta de la pelinegra – Al parecer lo hirieron durante la persecución de la noche anterior.

− No encontraron rastro de el –agrego Mila deteniéndose cuando el semáforo frente a ellos se puso en verde – Por lo cual huyo.

− Si, eso escuche – hablo con algo de nerviosismo.

− Incluso en situaciones peligrosas como aquella Eros sale airoso –Phichit rio al recordar el video puesto en las noticias.

− ¿Eros? – volteo a ver a su amigo.

− Es el otro seudónimo por el cual le conocen – La pelirroja emprendió nuevamente el camino una vez el semáforo cambio de color, siendo seguida por los demás.

− ¿Así? – Yuuri pregunto con sorpresa ya que no recordaba que le dijeran de aquella forma durante sus salidas nocturnas – Solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué le dicen de ese modo tan… Extraño?

− Por su forma de ser – contesto Sala.

−... – Sala rodo los ojos ante el mutismo tan común de su amigo.

− Le apodaron de esa forma las chicas del reino, su forma grácil al saltar, al hacer aquellos giros mortales en el aire cuando escapa de la guarda, su tan sutil forma de hablar cuando se topa con alguna chica en su camino, hace que suspiren de solo verle y, en caso de que no caigan en sus encantos a la primera, tarde o temprano lo hacen.

− Algo así como… ¿un galán que seduce a las chicas?

− Te pondré un ejemplo, Es como el galán que llega a la ciudad – hablo con seguridad – conquista a cuanta mujer se le cruza hasta que llega una que se resiste a sus encantos, pasa semanas detrás de ella hasta que logra su cometido y la abandona… Eros, representa eso exactamente, un amor pasional combinado con lujuria… Por eso las chicas en el reino le apodaron así, puesto que la conquista una a una sin hacer excepción en clase o estatus social… Aunque al parecer Shade no está muy enterado del efecto que tiene en los demás por eso pareciera que las "abandona"– haciendo énfasis con sus dedos la última palabra.

Yuuri rio con nerviosismo ante el ejemplo de su compañera mientras tragaba con fuerza.

− Ese Shade es un verdadero don Juan sin saberlo.

− Si, al parecer lo es – Le contesto Yuuri a su mejor amigo.

" _Estoy jodido"_ Pensó mientras el recuerdo de aquel seudónimo tan vergonzoso revotaba en su cabeza.

* * *

La imponente sala del trono era un lugar que pocos solían visitar, no solo porque era utilizada para llevar acabo conferencias o audiencias entre monarcas de todas las naciones cuando querían ver al rey y solicitarle algo también, por que el aura que ahí se sentía era aterradora, no por cómo estaba decorada, ni por las enormes antorchas de fuego mágico que se encontraban en las esquinas del mismo, tampoco por la energía mágica que provenía de la santalita oculta a la vista de terceros, la razón principal era el rey mismo.

Muchos hoy en día se peguntaban ¿Por qué Demian había ocupado el lugar que alguna vez el antiguo rey de Hasetsu dejo al morir? ¿Por qué no alguien del mismo reino no tomo el trono bendito por Etro? Eran tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas, nadie negaba que con su dirección ambas naciones, incluida Altissia habían florecido en enorme proporciones pero así como el desarrollo había avanzado, la desolación también. El rey era consciente del creciente desagrado en varias partes del globo pero, aun con todo aquello, eso no evitaba que el hiciera sus propios planes que garantizaran su propio beneficio.

Sentado en el trono observaba al comandante de los cazadores nocturnos, escuchando cada palabra acerca de la cacería así como de cierto trabajo encomendado al mismo. Se podía percibir la impaciencia en su rostro, marcado por los años gracias a pequeñas arrugas que ahora lo adornaban. Su mano derecha, enjoyada por varios anillos de diferentes piedras preciosas tamborileaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento, esperando con la mayor calma que podía tener a que el comandante terminara su reporte.

− Entonces – hablo una vez Ardyn había terminado de hablar − ¿no han encontrado nada sobre Shade?

− Su majestad, se está haciendo lo imposible para dar con su escondite pero siempre que logramos acorralarlo encuentra la manera de escapar.

− Oh, tu incompetencia en este trabajo es la razón de sus constantes escapes – volviendo su mano en un puño sobre el respaldo.

−…

− Ese mocoso podría ser el último Katsuki con vida – golpeando con fuerza la superficie del respaldo con el puño – ese maldito podría estropear mis planes, mas te vale encontrarlo ¿entendiste? – dedicándole una mirada llena de frialdad.

− Como ordene su majestad – bajando la cabeza ante su rey.

− Sobre lo que te encomendé en la zona sur ¿Qué progresos me tienes? – pregunto cambiando el tema de la conversación, hundiéndose un poco más sobre su asiento.

− Hemos escavado en la profundidad de las aguas pero aun no localizamos el objeto mi señor, al parecer se encuentra Escondido mas allá de las profundidades conocidas.

− Ya veo.

Demian se levanto de su trono, bajando con lentitud cada grada de las escaleras que llegaban a su asiento. El comandante observo como su rey dejaba su lugar para acercársele, sintiendo como toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a detenerse por el pánico que estaba sintiendo, la presencia imponente de su monarca siempre tenía ese efecto en él, paralizándolo de pies a cabeza, un efecto que no solo era causado en su persona sino, también, en aquellos que habían estado en presencia del rey.

− Ardyn – le llamo el de ojos azules cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del nombrado – Te encomendé esta tarea hace más de medio año – tomando el mentón del más joven para alzar su rostro y dejar que sus ojos se encontraran – mas te Vale no fallarme…No querrás tener el mismo final que tu antecesor ¿no es así? – dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

− No… No me señor – tartamudeo.

− Muy bien –soltando su mentón para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su trono.

− No le fallare su majestad, encontrare lo que busca – afirmo alzando el rostro.

− No perdono las fallas Ardyn − sentándose nuevamente.

El sonido de las enormes puertas de la sala al abrirse capto la atención de ambos varones volteara a ver a la persona que ingresaba al lugar, siendo Edward, uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del mismo, quien se acercaba con rapidez al rey.

− Mi señor – dando una leve reverencia a su rey.

− ¿Qué ocurre?

− El príncipe Víctor a llegado, tal como lo ordeno he venido a informarle ¿gusta que lo haga pasar?

− Que entre – haciendo un ademan con su mano para que el guardia se retirara.

− Como ordene – dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada de la sala.

– Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Ardyn – inclinando su cabeza – puedes retirarte.

El comandante de los cazadores asintió, con una reverencia hacia su rey dio giro sobre sus talones para emprender la salida del recinto, una salida que fue interceptada por quien fuera el primogénito de su monarca. Los ojos azules del príncipe lo observaban con detenimiento mientras en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa tan parecía a la de su padre pero que no tenía la altivez del mayor.

− Príncipe – le llamo.

\- Un gusto volver a verle comandante Ardyn.

\- El gusto es mío – inclinando levemente su cabeza – si me disculpa tengo deberes que atender.

Víctor simplemente asintió a las palabras del comandante, dejando que pasara por su lado hasta que finalmente este salió del resintió y las enormes puertas se cerraron tras él. Tras un par de segundos continúo su camino, acercándose con cada paso hacia su padre quien lo observaba con aquella gélida mirada tan característica del mismo.

\- Su majestad – hablo Noel, un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color verde, quien acompañaba al príncipe desde que había entrado a la sala, portaba el característico traje de la guarda real, con la única diferencia de tener una larga capucha parecida a los cazadores – Volvimos.

\- Eso puedo ver – observando el rostro de su hijo - ¿No dices nada Víctor?

El mencionado solo le mantuvo la mirada a su padre, antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

\- Acabo de llegar padre – levantando su mano derecha para saludarle.

\- Príncipe – le llamo Noel con preocupación.

\- Noel – le llamo el rey haciendo que este voltear a verle – Se muy bien que mi hijo olvida con frecuencia la etiqueta dentro de la corte – arrugando el ceño al ver a su hijo.

\- Lo lamento su majestad.

\- Noel creo que exageras con las formalidades – el albino se cruzo de brazos.

\- Es el rey – le susurro – la formalidad es algo propio de su corona, tu más que nadie debería saberlo.

\- Para mí es solo mi padre – sentencio.

\- Víctor - la voz grave del rey le llamo cortando la breve distracción de su hijo - ¿Los tratados comerciales salieron como te pedí?

\- Si – aseguro – a partir del mes siguiente Windbloom exportara sus bienes por todo Hasetsu, cada mes pagara el impuesto acordado por las exportaciones y distribución que haga dentro del territorio.

\- Me alegra escuchar que has aprendido muy bien acerca de la diplomacia así como la forma de llevar a cabo las negociaciones con otros lugares – afirmo el rey – Solo preguntare algo mas hijo mío… El presidente Efraín me llamo, rechazaste la oferta de matrimonio dada para establecer lazos con su país ¿puedo saber el por qué?

\- … - Desvió la mirada al escuchar la pregunta, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Te di una orden – levantándose de su asiento – Te ordene aceptar la propuesta, Windbloom es uno de los países con nueva fuente de asimilación de elementos en el mundo, tener de nuestro lado a su presidente más allá de un contrato nos beneficiaria, podría ordenarle hacerlo ya que soy el rey pero, lo más adecuado es un lazo que permita que los ojos de todo el mundo sigan adorando a nuestra familia… ¿Por qué desobedeciste? – pregunto caminando hacia su hijo.

-…

\- Estoy esperando Víctor – cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda tras quedar a lado del menor.

\- Padre – le llamo mirándole de reojo – No voy a casarme solo porque me lo ordenes.

\- Eres el príncipe – aclaro con firmeza – tienes un deber, debes obedecer lo que se te manda, ya no eres un niño que puede hacer lo que se le plazca – alejándose de su hijo para dirigirse hacia la salida de la sala.

\- Padre – le llamo.

\- Hablaremos en la noche durante el baile, tendré que dar un anuncio que no estaba en mis planes pero en vista de tu…negativa no me dejas de otra. Corregir el error de los hijos es el deber de un padre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto con un tono de frustración en su voz, girándose sobre sus pies para encarar a su padre.

El rey salió de la sala del trono ignorando por completo la pregunta de su hijo. Mientras que, por su parte, el de ojos azules apretaba con fuerza sus manos tras volverlas en forma de puño por la frustración. Odiaba que su padre se comportara de ese modo, tratando de controlar su vida desde que tenía uso de razón, algo que se había acrecentado tras la muerte de su madre varios años atrás.

\- Víctor – el azabache le llamo, colocando su mano en el hombro del mismo - ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta por parte del llamado, solo pudo dedicarse a observar al príncipe que había jurado proteger mientras que este, por su parte, observaba con impotencia y frustración las enormes puertas de la sala del trono.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Muy bien, este es el primer capítulo de un Fanfic que si mis cálculos no me fallan tendrán entre 7 a 10 capítulos dependiendo de la extensión de los mismos.

Debo aclarar algunas cosas que seguramente les confundió o los dejo pensando.

Los personajes puede que tengan modificada su personalidad, recordemos que es un universo alterno por lo cual las situaciones que han vivido y la educación que han tenido ha hecho que su conducta difiera a su contraparte en el anime, un ejemplo es Víctor quien, en el anime se ve como alguien que le vale madre todo hasta cierto punto, en mi fic el siempre vivió atado a lo que la corona representa, cadenas de oro que le es imposible romper y un padre que quiere controlar su vida por lo cual su carácter no es muy bromista, al menos no con los del palacio, con Yuuri será distinto lo prometo.

Referente a las edades, a algunos personajes como Víctor y Yuuri, les baje cinco años de edad ya que en cierto punto de la historia tendrán la edad que tienen en el anime, a excepción de ciertos personajes que tuve que subirle la edad para que fueran compañeros de Yuuri.

Algunos personajes quizás no salgan, dependiendo si son necesarios o no en la trama.

Sé que la trama es algo confusa e incluso no muy interesante pero créanme, por ahora va lenta por que deben suceder ciertas cosas para llegar al problema real del mismo.

Espero contar con su apoyo, quizás no muchas personas lo lean pero, espero que las que si le dieron una oportunidad los sigan hasta el final.

Muchas gracias y nos vemos el próximo.


	4. Capitulo II: 会議 (Encuentros)

.

* * *

– **Capitulo II –**

 **会** **議**

(Encuentros)

* * *

Caminaba con lentitud por el enorme pasillo frente a ella, enormes cuadros así como viejas pinturas adornaban el lugar siendo testigos de su llegada a palacio. Los guardias que la rodeaban caminaban a su ritmo, impidiendo que se detuviera o cambiara de dirección. No podía evitar sentirse atrapada, incluso en su reino la guardia real de Nueva Hasetsu se había hecho presente, aun cuando estos solo estaban para cuidarla no podía encontrar otro motivo más que el control sobre de sus pasos y vida diaria. Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, logrando con aquello que la joven que caminaba a su lado girara su rostro.

─ Mi señora ¿Está todo bien? – logrando que la misma girara su rostro para verle.

─ Si, no te preocupes Freya.

Freya, era una joven de largos cabellos oscuros, ataviada con un antiguo traje ceremonial y cuyos ojos mantenía cerrados por causas desconocidas al menos para aquellos que no pertenecían a la familia real de Altissia, logrando con aquello que la presencia de dicha doncella fuera un completo misterio para aquellos que se cruzasen en su camino.

─ ¿Está segura de eso? ─ volvió a preguntar aun no convencida de las palabras de su señora.

─ Es solo que... ─ desvió la mirada.

─ Tranquila, todo estará bien, tras el baile volveremos a Altissia.

─ No es eso lo que me inquieta Freya ─ contesto con pesar ─ es solo que, últimamente...

Se detuvieron de golpe cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de una enorme puerta.

─ Anunciare su llegada – dijo uno de los guardias, quien se alejo para tocar la puerta y adentrarse en su interior.

─ Mi señora.

─ Te lo diré más tarde – aseguro.

Unos minutos más tardes el guardia salió de la habitación para acercarse a la joven e informarle que a recibirían. Yuko asintió caminando en conjunto de Freya entrando a la habitación, donde, una hermosa mujer de cabellos Rubios, ojos color verde ataviada en un hermoso pero sencillo vestido color azul, le sonrió al verle ingresar.

─ Yuko – le llamo alzando sus brazos para envolver el cuerpo de la menor en un fuerte abrazo.

─ También me da gusto verle reina Anora – dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

─ No puedo creer lo hermosa que estas – haciendo que la menor diera una vuelta – nadie pensaría que hace poco diste a luz.

─ De eso hace dos meses.

─ Princesa – le llamo Freya.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Mientras usted habla con la reina, iré a organizar las cosas para esta noche.

─ De acuerdo, te encargo el resto Freya.

─ Como ordene Princesa, reina Anora – haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ambas mujeres para salir de la habitación segundos después.

Cuando la puerta se cerró dejando a ambas solas en aquella habitación, el silencio se apodero rápidamente del ambiente, siendo roto por la suave voz de la reina.

─ ¿Cómo están Las pequeñas y tu esposo? – haciendo un ademan con su diestra para que tomara asiento.

─ Ellos se encuentran muy bien, gracias por preguntar – acomodándose sobre su asiento.

─ Me alegra escucharlo, escuche los nombres que finalmente les dieron a las pequeña debo decir que son… Únicos – riendo levemente sin poder evitarlo.

─ Mi esposo y yo amamos el patinaje desde jóvenes así que, no fue difícil decidir – afirmo – pero ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Todo bien con el príncipe Yuri? Freya me comento que lo ascendieron en su nivel de entrenamiento.

─ Si, mi hijo resulto todo un prodigio para el entrenamiento y están planeando unirlo a la caza muy pronto – bajando la mirada.

─ ¿No es muy joven para ello? Solo tiene diez años.

─ No lo harán aun – aclaro con tristeza – Yuri no tiene la sangre de los Nikiforov por lo cual jamás podría ser tomado en cuenta para el trono, considerando que Víctor es el primogénito del rey –Apretando con fuerza la tela de su vestido – El rey planea que Yuri se vuelva el general de todos los cazadores por su capacidad latente y su nivel estratégico, cuando tenga la edad suficiente lo hará oficial.

Yuko observo el rostro de la reina, la frustración y la impotencia que esta demostraba por no poder ir en contra de los deseos de su actual esposo.

─ Se que es difícil Anora – hablo dejando reposar su mano sobre la contraria – Pero todo esto por lo que estamos pasando finalmente tendrá su final, ya lo veras.

─ Lo entiendo Yuko – asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza – Cambiando de tema ¿lista para el evento de esta noche?

─ Tanto como pueda estarlo –emitiendo un tono de voz que preocupo a la reina.

─ ¿Sucede algo? Te noto algo… Inquieta.

─ No lo sé, desde hace días tengo este presentimiento que no me ha dejado dormir adecuadamente – llevando su mano izquierda hasta su pecho.

─ ¿Un mal presentimiento?

─ No, no es ese tipo de presentimiento es… Diferente, es como si esta noche fuera distinta, como si dentro de pocas horas ocurrirá algo inesperado, un evento que cambiara nuestras vidas para siempre – aseguro con un tono de seriedad en su voz.

─ Yuko.

* * *

─ No tienes buena cara ¿tan mal fue tu audiencia con el rey?

El albino no contesto ante la pregunta, simplemente se dejo caer sobre el mullido sofá, hundiéndose en el todo cuanto le fuera posible. Aun no lograba despejar su mente de aquella escena vivida con su padre, odiaba que tomara decisiones que afectarían toda su vida, manipulándolo al punto de controlarlo como si se tratara de un súbdito más y no de su primogénito. Cerró sus ojos, tratando con aquello borrar el evidente enfado que aun llevaba consigo.

─ El príncipe sigue enfadado – contesto Noel al ver que el nombrado no daba señales de querer hablar.

─ Si tan solo siguieras las ordenes que el rey te da no habría necesidad de las constantes discusiones que tienen Víctor – cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, para dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesa enfrente suyo y tomar su taza de café.

─ Jamás comprenderías Georgi – hablo al fin – no es a ti a quien manejan su vida como a un títere.

─ Eso es porque yo no soy el futuro dirigente del mundo – tomando un sorbo de su te.

El de ojos azules volteo a verle sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Quien los observara no podría creer que ambos convivieran de forma armoniosa sobre todo recordando sus inicios. Georgi Popovich era su primo político, sobrino de la reina Anora su actual madrastra. Cuando se conocieron el día de la boda, hacia más de siete años, de inmediato creció una enemistad entre ambos, sobre todo mas por parte del azabache que constantemente competía contra Víctor, fuera el tema que fuese, hasta que un día ambos compartieron habitación en Altissia fue que comenzaron a tratarse, comprendiendo que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Pero aun con todo eso, le molestaba un poco cuando su primo comenzaba a tener razón sobre respetar la orden del rey, pero el aun cuando deseara obedecer no podía, necesitaba sentirse dueño de su vida y no un muñeco al cual manejan sin más.

─ Tienes suerte de no serlo – contesto levantándose para quedar sentado sobre el sofá.

─ Lo que sucede es que es difícil para usted seguir las ordenes príncipe – Noel se cruzo de brazos mientras lo observaba.

─ ¿Se puede saber de qué lado estas? – Mirándole de reojo – se supone que eres mi mejor amigo.

─ Lo soy, pero también soy tu guardaespaldas además de consejero, mi deber es hacerte ver cuando estas mal.

─ Noel, creo que deberías rendirte – Georgi dejo su tasa sobre la mesa – Mi primo jamás seguirá las reglas.

─ Adoro cuando se ponen en mi contra – rodando los ojos.

George simplemente soltó una leve risa al ver el comportamiento tan infantil de su primo.

─ Cambiando de tema y dejando de lado tu muy infantil actitud... ¿Cuándo te vas a cortar el cabello? Creo recordar que el rey te lo pidió hace meses.

─ No lo hare – murmuro – sabes el porqué – apoyando su codo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

El cabello de Víctor era admirado por muchos, ya que su color no era muy usual por lo cual la mayoría quedaban fascinados al ver como esta se movía con gracia cuando patinaba o simplemente el viento lo movía cuando salía de palacio, aunque para su padre le recordaba tristemente a su difunta esposa a la cual Víctor era muy parecido. Recordaba que durante su niñez siempre tuvo el cabello corto puesto que le causaba un poco de molestia que todo el mundo se le quedara viendo si le llegase a crecer, aun cuando su madre con suaves palabras trataba de hacerle ver que solo observan lo hermoso que era, simplemente pedía que lo cortasen cuando este crecía solo unos centímetros. No fue hasta que su madre falleció en aquel incidente que decidió dejarlo crecer en su honor y juro no cortárselo nunca, puesto que verse al espejo le hacía sentir, de una u otra forma, que ella seguía a su lado.

─ Deberías cortarlo – Víctor le miro con enfado – Solo es una sugerencia, después de todo el recuerdo que guarda con él es una pesada carga para ti.

─ Lo pensare─ soltó en un débil susurro – Desde que llegue me he estado preguntando ¿Dónde está Makkachin? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la plática.

─ Yuri lo llevo consigo a las costas a pasear en compañía de un grupo de guardas, dijo que estaba a aburrido de entrenar todo el día.

─ Así que Yurio se lo llevo… Veo que aunque no lo admita el encanta estar con él – dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

─ Príncipe, sabe que el joven Yuri desaprueba ese apodo que le dio.

─ No sé por qué lo odia, si lo hice para que no lo confundieran con el antiguo príncipe de Nueva Hasetsu.

─ Dudo que confundan a mi primo con alguien que esta… Bueno, muerto – rebatió Georgi.

─ Se llaman igual – encogiéndose de hombros.

Georgi simplemente negó con su cabeza ante las palabras del albino.

─ Supe que rechazaste a la hija del presidente Efraín – hablo con seriedad haciendo que el buen humor de su primo se esfumara ─ ¿No era lo suficientemente atractiva para ti?

─ La joven Emeraude era muy hermosa, si me permite decirlo – agrego Noel.

─ Tu sentido acerca de lo hermoso en esta vida difiere mucho del mío Noel.

─ Es porque usted vive encerrado en su mundo alteza.

─ entonces… ¿Cuál fue la razón? – llevando su mano izquierda hasta su mentón –

─ Pues… No me atrajo en absoluto.

─ ¿Seguro? ─ volvió a preguntar George ─ No se debió a ... ¿Cómo le dijiste? El ángel que viste hace dos años en el lago en la parte norte de la ciudadela.

─ Príncipe ─ le llamo Noel captando hacían donde se dirigía la conversación– no me diga que la razón de su rechazo fue por ese encaprichamiento que tiene por esa persona que vio solo una vez y que, a mi parecer, quizás solo fue una ensoñación de su parte.

─ No fue una ilusión, le vi – aseguro.

─ Víctor, seamos realistas ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría patinando en un lago a las a fuerzas del reino a esas horas? Sobre todo porque en su mayoría, todos están en el instituto, trabajando o entrenando.

─ Escuchen no es un capricho de mi parte ─ logrando con aquello que tanto su primo como su consejero enarcaron una ceja ─ Quizás… Solo un poco – afirmo – pero le vi, su forma de patinar era increíble, quizás tenia fallas en la ejecución y su coordinación no era muy buena pero… Su forma de moverse te atraía con solo mirarle, te emocionaba, era como si…

─ ¿Cómo si? – pregunto su primo.

─ Como si su cuerpo creara música – sonrió recordando aquel ángel que había visto en aquel lago congelado.

─ Escucha, sé que no te agradara lo que diré pero, deberías olvidarte de esa persona – hablo su primo con firmeza en su voz – No lo digo porque quizás no exista, simplemente que si lo fuera tu padre jamás aceptaría que su primogénito estuviera enamorado de un plebeyo.

─ No estoy enamorado, solo es…

─ Lo que sea que sientas por esa persona, no te llevara a nada, deberías olvidarte de ese hecho, seguir las ordenes del rey, casarte, tener muchos hijos y volverte el rey que todos esperan que seas Víctor.

─ En pocas palabras me estás diciendo que haga lo que mi padre desea, dejando de lado mis propios sentimientos además de lo que yo quiero para mi futuro – sentencio el albino.

─ Es lo mejor Víctor… No solo se trata de ti, se trata del mundo entero.

─ Un mundo que prefiere que su futuro rey se sacrifique por el sin importar sus deseos – soltó de pronto.

Se levanto de golpe de su asiento, dedicándoles una mirada llena de frialdad ¿por qué no podían entender lo que estaba sintiendo? No era un mero capricho, por primera vez en años quería algo con tanto fervor que el olvidarle le resultaba impensable. Se giro sobre sus pies girando dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala, cerrándola con un fuerte portazo mientras ambos varones solo soltaban un largo suspiro de cansancio ante la actitud del príncipe.

* * *

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando llego a casa, sabía de antemano que su hermana estaba en algún lugar de la sala esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento para encender las luces y soltarle el mismo sermón que en constantes ocasiones había escuchado. Soltó un ligero suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, estaba por llegar a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso cuando las luces se encendieron, mostrando a una muy molesta Mary sentada en el sofá, dedicándole una mirada llena de reproche.

" _Si las miradas matasen…"_ Pensó.

─ Yuuri tenemos que hablar.

─ ¿Sobre qué exactamente? – girándose solo un poco para encararla.

─ No te hagas el inocente, sabes sobre qué asunto tenemos que hablar.

─ Hermana, creo que las muchas ocasiones con la misma plática ya te hicieron saber que no cambiare de parecer – aclaro.

─ ¿No te das cuenta? Casi te matan la noche anterior por no decir que pudieron atraparte si no logras escapar.

─ Pero no me mataron ni me atraparon – desviándole la mirada – No comprendo porque es tan malo que use lo que sé hacer para ayudar a los demás.

─ Por que los poderes que tienes son… Yuuri, no debes usarlos, pueden encerrarte incluso usarte como un conejillo de indias para experimentar contigo, sabes lo que te puede pasar y aun así insistes en hacer esta locura cada semana.

─¡Por qué es lo que debo hacer! – Alzando la voz por la creciente impotencia que sentía ─ Algo en mí me pide que lo haga como si… – alzando sus manos para observarlas ─ Me llamara.

La hermana de Yuuri simplemente se le quedo viendo por unos segundos sin emitir palabras, sabia perfectamente que el llamado de sus ancestros poco a poco estaba despertando en él, pero el riesgo que aquello conllevaba era alto y proteger a su hermano, se había vuelto su prioridad desde que la tragedia invadió a su familia hacia más de trece años.

─ Yuuri – levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a su hermano.

─ No ─ levantando su mano indicándole que se detuviera – Nunca entenderé tu negación y tu insistencia – aseguro – pero… ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que quiero o pienso? Tratas de controlar mi vida, Mary ya no soy el niño pequeño al que tuviste que cuidar cuando nuestro padrea murieron en ese accidente.

─ No trato de controlar tu vida, solo trato de protegerte.

─ Encerrándome como si fuera un criminal.

─ Yuuri.

─ Es mejor que dejen la discusión antes de que digan algo de lo que se arrepienta después.

Bajando las escalera Adalberto se detuvo una vez estuvo al lado del azabache. No negaba que comprendía a Mary y las razones detrás de su constante protección pero tampoco podían mantener al menor oculto para siempre sobre todo cuando el día prometido se acercaba de forma rauda.

─ Tío Adalberto.

─ Yuuri, ve a tu habitación estoy seguro que has de estar cansado tras la escuela, descansa un poco – atrayendo al azabache hacia su cuerpo para abrazarle levemente.

─ De acuerdo – separándose del cuerpo del mayor, dedicándole una última mirada a su hermana.

─ Ve a descansar – secundo su hermana.

Yuuri asintió antes de alejarse de su tío y subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

─ Mary deberías dejar de presionarle solo lograras que siga transigiendo las reglas que le hemos impuesto – colocándose en cuclillas para recoger el objeto que el menor había dejado caer sin darse cuenta.

─ No quiero controlarlo solo… Soy su hermana, un día me agradecerá que lo proteja tanto.

─ Él no sabe toda la verdad – acercándose hacia la más joven, dejando su bolsa sobre el sofá de donde el sonido de varios objetos chocando en su interior se dejaba escuchar.

─... ─ Simplemente se mantuvo callada sin contestar.

─ Escucha… Mañana todo cambiara y el entenderá las razones de nuestra protección hacia el hasta entonces – llevando una de sus manos hacia su mejilla para lograra que la más joven alzara el rostro – Debes ser fuerte.

─ Lo intentare – contesto sin ganas ─ ¿Ya te vas?

─ Si, hubo un inusual agrupamiento de diablillos en las costas más allá del oeste, nos desharemos de él y volveremos, es el cumpleaños de la reina, los cazadores debemos estar esta noche vigilando el reino mientras la guarda vigilan el palacio.

─ Comprendo, ten cuidado.

─ Lo tendré – sonrió sinceramente─ Mary ¿recuerdas lo que hacía tu padre cuando tenía una asombrosa oportunidad frente suyo? – tomando su bolsa para dejarla sobre su hombro izquierdo.

─ Mmm… El solía analizar cada detalle de las oportunidades que se presentaban por muy pequeñas que fueran ¿Por qué la pregunta?

─ Creo – mostrándole el objeto que había recogido – que esta oportunidad podría servir de mucho si pretendemos que Yuuri siga su destino.

La mirada de Mary viajo del rostro del rubio hacia el pergamino que sostenía frente suyo, no tuvo que pensar demasiado acerca de su contenido, puesto que el adorno que lo cubría solo podía provenir del interior de palacio.

* * *

Dejo caer su mochila sobre la superficie de su buro, se quito sin ganas el saco de su uniforme, tirándolo hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Sin ningún cuidado cayó sobre el mullido colchón, mientras su mente se paseaba por muchos pensamientos que, en su mayoría, evocaban discusiones previas a la presente. No comprendía el enojo, ni la censura en su vida, ayudar a los demás era tan vital para él como lo era el respirar ¿Por qué era tan difícil para su familia comprenderlo?

─ ¿Por qué todo se ha vuelto tan difícil? ─ susurro tomando una de las almohadas para abrazarla con fuerza.

Aun recordaba la primera pelea, había estado cazando cadentes y salvando vidas inocentes durante semanas hasta que, por un simpe descuido de su parte su tío Adalberto lo había descubierto. La reprimenda dada por su hermana fue tal que no se habían dirigido palabra alguna durante días incluso su tío se había encargado de llevarle a la escuela y pasar por el terminarla para evitar que fuera a ver a Chris, persona que le proporcionaba los viales por un buen precio. Aun con sus esfuerzos no pudieron evitar que volviera a salir por las noches, por ese motivo las peleas habían aumentado al punto que su hermana llego a darle la primera bofetada en su vida, aunque gracias a ello, le dejo claro que con o sin su aprobación seguiría haciéndolo.

Tantos años de secretos, de ocultarse, de evitar a la familia real y las noticias de los mismos siempre le habían causado curiosidad pero nunca lo suficiente para preguntar el por qué, pero ahora, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sus poderes aumentaban, esa inquietud lentamente comenzaba a quemarle por dentro.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? – hundió su rostro en la superficie de la almohada.

Unos cuando golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención pero no lo suficiente para dejar su posición actual. Sabía quien era sin preguntar, puesto que por la hora que marcaba su reloj, su tío ya debería estar cruzando las puertas del reino en compañía de los demás cazadores.

─ Yuuri… Por favor, déjame pasar.

─ ¿Para qué?

─ Solo quiero hablar.

─ ¿Para discutir de nuevo?

─ ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor? Para que hablemos como dos personas civilizadas, prometo que no me enfadare ni te reñiré.

─…

El azabache dejo su posición para sentarse sobre el colchón, respiro profundamente antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta con la firme intención de abrirla. Cuando estuvo frente a la misma, detuvo su mano por encima del pomo, dudando solo unos segundos de girarlo para dejar pasar a su hermana.

─ Yuuri.

Soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente la abrió, encontrándose con el rostro sereno e inexpresivo de su hermana mayor.

─ ¿Puedo pasar?

Asintió girando sobre sus pies para volver a su cama y sentarse sobre ella nuevamente.

─ Escucha – entrando en la habitación del menor – Se que no es fácil – dijo con un tono firme – las peleas que hemos tenido han sido constantes y que pareciera que no te comprendo pero… ─ sentándose a su lado – no es así.

─ Hermana.

─ Eres lo único que me queda Yuuri, si algo te pasara…

─ Mary… Entiendo pero, necesito hacer esto – tomando sus manos – es algo tan vital como lo es respirar, siento como si este fuera la razón de mi existencia que...

─ Lo sé.

─ Lamento si te causo pesar, no soy el hermano que quizás deseaste – bajando la cabeza.

─ No, no lo eres – observando cómo su hermano cerraba sus ojos por lo dicho – Eres más de lo que había deseado… Cuando llegaste a este mundo, fue una noche sin estrellas.

─ Siempre me lo has dicho.

─ ¿Sabes porque creo que fue así? – sonrió, tomando el rostro del menor para hace que volteara a verle.

Negó con su cabeza sin contestar.

─ Porque tú fuiste la estrella más brillante esa noche que opaco a todas las demás y por eso desaparecieron.

─ Hermana – susurro con un fuerte color carmín en sus mejillas.

─ Es una hermosa noche, tanto como para salir y disfrutar un poco del momento ¿no crees?

─ Supongo.

La mayor noto el pésimo humor que su hermano tenía, por lo cual intento algo que quizás ayudara a que saliera de él.

─ ¿Recuerdas lo que pediste cuando cumpliste doce años?

─ Si, lo recuerdo. – dibujando una triste sonrisa.

─ Habías estado rogando por días y días que te regaláramos a un hermoso caniche, nunca habías sido muy apegado a las mascotas pero, ese pequeño tenía algo que te cautivo… Por eso tío Adalberto decidió regalártelo.

─ Vic─chan.

─ ¿Crees que a él le gustaría ver a su muy amado dueño encerrado lleno de pesar?

─ No, creo que no – dirigiendo su mirada hacia una pequeña foto que posaba sobre su buro.

─ Entonces por el – metiendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos donde extrajo el pergamino para enseñárselo – solo por esta noche, podríamos divertirnos un poco y olvidar las peleas.

─ Hermana.

─ ¿Qué dices?

─ Pues… ─ se mordió el labio inferior, pensando seriamente en negarse cuando recordó fugazmente la promesa que le había hecho a Phichit – que no tengo nada que ponerme, es una fiesta de antifaces y no tengo un traje que lo acompañe.

─ No te preocupes por ello, yo me encargo.

* * *

El viento helado de la noche le golpeaba en la cara, pero aun cuando su cuerpo temblaba lentamente por el clima no se movió de su posición. El paisaje que se presentaba frente suyo era el mismo de todas las noches, el reino iluminado, las personas paseando, los coches transitando y los guardias vigilando cada rincón de reino. Nada ahí le motivaba, la rutina diaria lentamente comenzaba a asfixiarle, si tan solo pudiera encontrar algo para cambiar su vida ¿Qué tan diferente seria?

─ Príncipe – la voz de Noel hizo que girara la cabeza para verle – el rey esta buscándole, solicita su presencia en la fiesta.

─ Dile que me encuentro indispuesto.

─Prin… Víctor, no puedo mentirle al rey.

─ Noel, eres mi mejor amigo desde niños ¿cierto?

─ Si, así es – contesto.

─ Creo que siempre he dejado claro lo que pienso sobre esas reuniones.

─ Lo sé Víctor, pero es el rey, sabes que si no bajas enviara alguien más a por ti.

─ Lo que deseo es que me deje en paz – frunciendo levemente el ceño.

─ Escucha – acercándose al albino – Por qué no bajas, escucha lo que tiene que decir y después volvemos para tomarnos un par de copas así podrás seguir quejándote.

─ ¿No me replicaras ni dirás que debo obedecer sin más?

─ No habrá replicas de mi parte, al menos no por esta noche – sonrió abiertamente.

─ De acuerdo.

Noel asintió alejándose de su mejor amigo con la intención de salir del lugar pero, antes de que saliera se detuvo en seco, girando sobre sus pies para volver a ver al albino.

─ ¿Sabes? Quizás te beneficie la fiesta de esta noche.

─ ¿Y eso como por qué?

─ Podrías conocer a alguien que te interese –encogiéndose de hombres.

El joven príncipe le observo hasta que despareció por la puerta del lugar mientras dibujaba una sutil sonrisa por la insinuación de su mejor amigo.

─ Conocer a alguien ¿he? – girando su cabeza para volver a dirigir su vista hacia el reino – Solo hay alguien a quien quisiera conocer, aunque eso… es prácticamente imposible.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando por fin pudo divisar el interior del palacio, el lugar estaba adornado elegantemente, los balcones superiores se encontraban adornados con bellas telas de seda color blanco, los candelabros eran de cristal los cuales al reflejar las luces emitían hermosos colores allá donde los proyectaban, hermosas rosas engalanaban las mesas del lugar. La fuente que estaba más al fondo, justo debajo de las enormes escaleras, emanaba agua azul y cristalina, en cuya superficie delicados pétalos color rojo se encontraban flotando.

La música era suave pero a la vez atrapante, la voz de la soprano que la acompañaba te hacia viajar a esa tierra inhóspita de grandes batallas con cada frase de su canción. Los invitados lucían maravillosos en sus trajes, ocultando su rostro tras un antifaz mientras en sus manos sostenían copas de burbujeante champagne.

─ Es increíble ─ soltó Yuuri con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Impresionante ¿no? ─ la voz de su hermana le hizo parpadear un par de veces antes de regresar a verle.

─Sí, es... Maravillosos ─ contesto ─ nunca imagine que una fiesta luciera así.

─ Estamos en el palacio real las fiestas deben ser así.

─ ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez viniste a una fiesta en palacio?

─ Pues...

Mary dudo por unos segundos en que contestar hasta que, la muy conocida voz de Phichit capto la atención de ambos.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ Levanto un poco la voz el nombrado, acercándose rápidamente hacia su mejor amigo.

─ Phichit.

─ Es un gusto verle joven Chulanont.

─ El gusto es mío Señorita Kaidou ─ haciendo una leve reverencia ─ Yuuri, me alegra que vinieras por un minuto pensé que faltarías.

─ Te prometí intentar venir... Y lo cumplí.

Ambos conversaban amenamente siendo observados en silencio por Mary quien solo sonreía al ver a su hermano disfrutar de la compañía del contrario cuando, entre la multitud diviso a alguien conocido, persona que al reconocerla hizo un ademan para que le siguiera hacia alguna parte del palacio.

─ Yuuri ─ le llamo ─ por qué no te quedas con el joven Phichit mientras yo regreso, acabo de ver a una vieja amiga y deseo saludarle.

─ Claro ─ asintió ─ aquí te espero.

Su hermana asintió, alejándose de ambos para perderse entre la multitud de invitados.

─ Me sorprende verte vestido así ─ dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a su amigo ─ nunca imagine que tenias tan buen gusto en cuanto a ropa de gala.

─ ¿he? No... Mi hermana me lo dio, sabes que yo para estas cosas no soy muy bueno ─ declaro.

─ Mary tiene buen ojo para ello ─ sonrió ─ Es cierto, mi madre quiere verte, hace mucho que no vas a casa ¿te importaría si...?

─ Claro que no, vamos a verla.

Phichit asintió con una ligera sonrisa, empezando a caminar entre la multitud siendo seguido por el de lentes. No tardaron mucho en localizar a la señora Chulanont, puesto que se encontraba sentada al lado de una joven de hermoso y largo cabello azabache, quien sonreía a con breve sinceridad a cada palabra de la misma. Cuando ambas mujeres enfocaron su vista en los recién llegados les dedicaron una suave sonrisa.

─ Phichit querida ─ besando la mejilla de s hijo mayor, quien se había inclinado para dicho acto.

─ Madre.

─ Veo que finalmente viniste Yuuri ─ alzando sus manos para que el nombrado las tomara.

─ Es un placer verla tan radiante como siempre señora Chulanont.

─ Kanya ─ murmuro.

─ Kanya ─ repitió.

─ Te presento a la señorita Freya ─ quien asintió ligeramente ─ es la guardiana principal del oráculo en Altissia.

─ ¿El oráculo ya se encuentra en palacio? ─ preguntó Yuuri.

─ Llegamos esta tarde, mi señora bajara en unos minutos.

─ Ya veo ─ desviando la mirada del rostro de la pelinegra.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Freya se volvió inquietante para Yuuri, esa joven mujer estaba envuelta en un aura misteriosa que estaba seguro ninguno de los invitados se había dado cuenta. Pero el sentimiento de inquietud no era solo por ello también, porque, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados sentía de alguna forma, que la misma lo observaba detenidamente, como si buscara algo dentro de él. No fue hasta que la voz de la madre de su mejor amigo le distrajo de aquellos extraños pensamientos.

─ Oh, esta es mi melodía favorita, Phichit ─ alzando su mano.

─ En estas ocasiones lamento que mi padre no venga ─ susurro tomando la muñeca de su madre ─ Yuuri...

─ No te preocupes, aquí los espero.

─ De acuerdo ─ dijo llevando de la mano a su madre para llevarla a la pista de baile

Yuuri observaba como poco a poco los invitados comenzaban a moverse lentamente por la pista, como la música envolvía el lugar en una suave calidez que de una u otra forma se le hacía familiar.

─ ¿Sueles asistir a fiestas de esta índole Yuuri? ─ pregunto Freya quien se había levantado de su lugar para quedar a lado del menor.

─ No ─ mirándole de reojo ─ asistí por Phichit, el nos entrego la invitación.

─ Los bailes son hermosos pero... Hasta ahora ninguno se ha comparado con las hermosas y cálidas fiestas que los anteriores monarcas solían hacer.

─ Se refriere a la familia Katsuki ¿no es así?

─ Así es.

─ ¿Los llego a conocer? En persona, me refiero.

─ Los reyes eran amables y cándidos, todo el reino los adoraba... La reina era una gran amiga mía ─ bajando la cabeza.

─ Debió ser una gran pérdida para usted.

─ Lo fue ─ aseguro ─ recuerdo que en cada baile que ofrecía observaba desde ese pequeño balcón como los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta que impartía ─ señalando con un breve ademan el lugar del que hablaba, justo donde las dos inmensas escaleras se unían ─ sonriéndoles con ternura y gracia.

─ La reina debió ser alguien muy humilde y amigable por lo que cuenta ─ dirigiendo su vista hacia lugar que había señalado.

Su mirada se mantuvo por unos segundos en aquel lugar, tratando de imaginar a la antigua reina, observándoles mientras dibujaba una suave sonrisa. Fue en ese momento, en el cual su mente trataba de imaginarse aquel momento cuando, durante un fugaz instante, una breve secuencia de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, como si se tratara de una cámara captando la escena, pequeños retazos de memorias que estaba seguro nunca había vivido.

─ ¿Ha?

─ ¿Joven Yuri? ─ le llamo Freya al verle con aquel gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

 _"Ese... ¿era yo?"_ pensó recordando la breve secuencia donde el aparecía de no más de seis años de edad sujetando fuertemente la mano de una persona justo en aquel balcón.

─ Yuuri ─ le volvió a llamar Freya colocando su mano en el hombro del contrario.

Volteo a verle y, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de la mayor una imagen, un escenario que estaba seguro jamás había divisado, se hizo presente en su mente, un extraño lugar, la nieve le cubría por completo, los fuertes vientos azotaban con fuerza, no podía divisar a mortal alguno en el paraje, pero, lo que más llamo su atención fueron los misteriosos gravados en las enormes puertas de piedra donde, solo pudo comprender una sola palabras.

 _"Entronado..."_

─ Yuuri.

─ Lo siento yo...

Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar, mientras que Freya, por su parte, solo colocaba un gesto lleno de seriedad al verle salir de aquella forma del salón.

La mente de Yuuri comenzaba a dar vueltas, no tenía la menor idea del por qué aquellas imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza de forma inesperada, miles de pregunta comenzaron a formularse en su ser ¿quién era aquella persona que sujetaba su mano cuando niño? ¿Por qué estaba justo en el balcón que solo la familia real podía pisar? pero sobre todo ¿De donde era esa extraño lugar que había divisado cuando Freya toco su hombro?

─ ¿Por qué?

Se pregunto sin obtener respuesta, fue tanta la angustia que estaba viviendo que no diviso a la persona ni los guardas tras ella que se acercaba con paso raudo hacia el salón que, antes de que pudiera detenerse choco con el cuerpo contrario. Agradeció enormemente sus reflejos, puesto que había logrado tomar el brazo de la joven antes de que cayera al suelo.

─ Lo siento, no me fije...

─...

─ ¿Cómo te atreves? ─ pregunto uno de los guardias que había levantado su voz en aras de reprenderlo ─ ¿no sabes quién es? deberías tenerle mas...

─ Esta bien ─ levanto su diestra en un ademan para que no prosiguiera ─ No te preocupes me encuentro bien.

─ Yo...

La mirada de ambos se encontró por unos segundos, Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces antes de reconocerla por completo, era la joven Oráculo, la princesa de Altissia, Oerba Yuko. De todas las personas con las que pudo haber tropezado ¿por que tenia que se justamente con alguien tan importante como ella?

─ Lo siento ─ alejándose poco a poco de ella ─ yo...

─ Tranquilo, no me paso nada.

─ Lo lamento mucho ─ haciendo una breve reverencia ─ Yo... Tengo que irme.

─ Espera... ─ dando un paso para seguirle.

─ Adiós.

Yuuri giro bruscamente sobre sus pies, comenzando a correr en la dirección contraria a la que el oráculo se dirigía. La mirada del oráculo lo siguió por unos segundos hasta que este se había perdido en la lejanía. Soltó un largo suspiro, por alguna razón el chico le resultaba brevemente familiar, como si lo hubiese visto en otra parte. Su mente trataba de recordar pero, no fue hasta que la cálida mano de su guardiana se poso sobre su hombro que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

─ Freya.

─ Mi señora.

─ Freya... De casualidad ¿llegaste a ver a un chico de cabellos oscuros y lentes?

La pelinegra guardo silencio por unos instantes al escuchar la pregunta de su princesa.

─ Las inquietudes a las que su mente se ve presa... Todas tienen una misma respuesta ─ contesto.

─ ...

─ No debe dudar cuando la respuesta ha sido encontrada mi joven princesa, aquel que se encontraba perdido, será encontrado por aquella que presagia el destino ─ susurro ligeramente acompañado de una suave sonrisa.

Yuko mantuvo la mirada fija sobre el rostro ajeno, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo que tanto había esperado desde hacía muchos años finalmente se hizo presente sin buscarlo.

─ Gracias.

─ No tiene que agradecerme ─ asintió ─ ahora, debemos entrara el rey está a punto de dar un importante anuncio.

La castaña simplemente asintió a las palabras de su guardiana, emprendiendo el camino hacia el interior de la sala la cual, estaba completamente llena por la multitud de los invitados quienes, tras terminar la última pieza de baile se habían reunido en el centro del salón para escuchar el anuncio del rey, quien estaba en el balcón con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda, observando con aquella fría mirada a los presentes.

─ ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ─ pregunto el rey.

─ No ha bajado su alteza ─ contesto uno de los guardias.

─ Ese mocoso... Le dije claramente que debía estar aquí ─ murmuro.

─ Cariño, pronto bajara tenle paciencia.

─ Anora ─ le llamo ─ te pido no inmiscuirte, esto es entre mi hijo y yo.

─ Como tú digas ─ contesto desviando la mirada.

Los pasos de dos personas acercándose al lugar captaron la atención de ambos monarcas, quienes divisaron a Víctor y su actual guardaespaldas arribar a la sala desde el aula este.

─ Siento llegar tarde a la fiesta reina Anora ─ dijo Víctor depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

─ No te preocupes Vitya.

─ Padre ─ le llamo.

─ ¿Puedo saber por qué llegas a esta hora?

─ Me sentía un poco indispuesto.

─ Esa no es excusa ─ aseguro ─ Tu hermano sabe eso mejor que nadie ¿no es así Yuri?

─ La puntualidad es algo importante para la corte ─ aseguro el menor, quien estaba sentado al lado de su madre ─ Aunque Víctor seguro por la edad está olvidando esas cosas ─ soltando una débil risa.

El ojiazul simplemente le miro de reojo.

─ Lamento llegar tarde, no volverá a ocurrir – prometió en un débil susurro.

─ Eso espero.

El rey le dedico una última mirada antes de acercarse al balcón donde miles de aplausos le recibieron. Una sonrisa que para muchos era real pero, para Víctor, quien conocía a su padre mejor que nadie, sabía que esa sonrisa solo era apariencia y no demostraba el estado de ánimo de su progenitor.

─ Bienvenidos mis queridos invitados, esta noche es para celebrar y disfrutar de la convivencia entre nosotros. Este día, mi dulce esposa Anora – señalando a la reina quien asintió levemente – cumple un año más de vida, un año en el que me ha dado tanto, un año más que he sentido recuperar lo que perdí… Muchos saben que la ausencia de la reina Aleksandra nos dejo un enorme vacío por muchos años pero, como un hermoso rayo de esperanza mi querida Anora lleno ese vacío con su amor y su bondad – sonriéndole a la reina quien le devolvió la sonrisa – Por eso… Decidí hacer esta hermosa fiesta para que sepa a cuanto le amamos, se que todos esperan con ansias mi regalo – recibiendo las risas de los presentes – pero… Mi hijo─ llamándolo con su mano derecha para que se situara a su lado – le ha dado el mejor regalo que ni siquiera yo he podido imaginar. Mi reina inquieta por el futuro de nuestro hijo mayor, por que tenga a alguien que le ame y comparta las duras pruebas de la vida…siempre me expreso su pesar por su soledad en palacio, incluso pensé que llegaría el día en que tomaría mi lugar sin nadie a su lado. – dijo con pesar.

Víctor regreso a ver a su padre, poco a poco, con cada palabra que su progenitor decía un mal presentimiento se instalaba en su pecho.

─ Por eso… Hoy Víctor nos ha expresado su deseo de contraer nupcias con una hermosa doncella que todos conocen – el albino se aparto un poco de su padre al notar en qué dirección iba el anuncio – Y al ver su emoción así como su determinación, ambos hemos dado nuestra bendición… Irina querida.

Una hermosa joven de largos y rizados cabellos rojizos, ataviada con un hermoso vestido color azul que llegaba a la altura de sus talones, comenzó a subir la escalinata de lado izquierdo, sus ojos verdes observaban con admiración al príncipe quien le devolvió la mirada con evidente sorpresa por la noticia.

─ Todos la conocen, saben que ella es hija de un gran amigo nuestro, un noble que es mi mano derecha en nueva crisis y quien, durante todos estos años, ha dirigido el reino al otro lado del mar en mi nombre, siendo una persona honrada, capaz así como con gran sentido del deber – aseguro el rey pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Irina –por eso cuando Víctor nos dijo que esta hermosa joven era con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días no pude contener la emoción de saber que por fin, alguien estaría lado de mi hijo mayor cuando yo me vaya… Esta noche queridos súbditos de nuestra amada Hasetsu, Mi hijo Víctor y la joven Irina Ivanov, están oficialmente comprometidos.

La audiencia estallo en aplausos por el compromiso del príncipe, algunas personas comenzaron a lanzar rosas en dirección de la hermosa prometida quien, ante tal recibimiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Aunque Víctor, por su parte, aun no salía del asombro que aquel anuncio había provocado en su persona.

─ Víctor – tomando la mano de su hijo quien se movía como un muñeco de trapo – Irina, espero que sean muy felices en su próxima vida juntos – uniendo sus manos, acto que causo más emoción en los presentes – Pero no podemos quedarnos sin celebrar ¡Qué suene la música! – dijo el rey quien dejo a la pareja de prometidos para ir a sentarse a lado de su esposa e hijastro.

─ Príncipe Víctor – le llamo la pelirroja.

─ Si.

─ Espero poder ser la esposa que usted merece, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ser una digna reina de vuestro reino – dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

─ Estoy seguro de ello –imitando la sonrisa de la joven ─ ¿me disculpas? Tengo… Algo que hacer en unos minutos regreso.

─ Por supuesto ─ La pelirroja asintió haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras lo observa partir.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el ala oeste, con dirección al único lugar que podía tranquilizarle cuando la fuerte y áspera mano de su padre lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo. Ambas miradas se encontraron, en una se hallaba la orden, la voz dominante del mundo en la otra la necesidad de liberare unas cadenas de oro impuestas desde su nacimiento.

─ No hagas una locura ¿entendiste?

─ ¿locura? – Susurro – Lo que tú has hecho si es una locura, controlar mi vida, decidir a mi futura esposa ¿Qué seguirá? Decidirás acaso el número de hijos que debería tener.

─ Siendo tú quien lo dice no sería mala idea.

Negó con la cabeza ante la burla tan sínica de su padre, halo con fuerza hasta liberarse de su agarre.

─ Ten algo en claro padre – frunciendo el ceño al mirarle – jamás me casare con Irina.

─ Harás lo que he ordenado.

─ No, no lo hare – sentencio – así sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

Dándose la vuelta se alejo con paso de su padre a sabiendas que la mirada que este le dedicaba era todo menos amable.

* * *

Con cada paso que daba la falta de aire se hacía presente, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor por la carrera ante hecha, su corazón latía desbocado por la impresión y su boca se encontraba seca por el esfuerzo. Se detuvo apoyándose frente a la columna a lado suyo, tratando de recuperar un poco del aliento perdido sin dejar de pensar en todas esas imágenes que había visto en fracción de segundos pero, sobre todo las cosas vividas, en el rostro ajeno de la oráculo que, por alguna razón se le hacía raramente familiar.

─ No lo entiendo, ya conocía su rostro ¿Por qué ahora que la vi en persona siento que la conozco?

Se deslizo por la columna hasta dejarse caer sobre el frio suelo, alzando el rostro para ver el techo sobre su cabeza. Durante unos minutos no hizo nada, solo respirar profundamente, tratando de tranquilizar un poco su corazón que poco a poco recuperaba su ritmo cardiaco normal. Cuando sintió que el oxigeno se había vuelto menos pesado se levanto de su asiento, paseando su mirada para lograr ubicar donde se encontraba.

─ Genial, me perdí dentro del mismo castillo – dijo en forma de derrota, comenzando a caminar por el largo pasillo frente a él.

Camino sin rumbo aparente, pensando seriamente en volver sobre sus pasos pero, desecho esa idea al percatarse que ni siquiera recordaba el pasillo por el cual había entrado. Por esa razón siempre odiaba ir a lugares poco conocidos, ya que temía perderse, algo que no sucedía cuando salía a cazar por las noches, as estrellas le indicaban el camino a casa sin importar donde se encontrara.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más en los cuales su mente divagaba en muchos escenarios posibles, logro divisar algo en el fondo del pasillo, el sonido de agua al caer le hizo pensar que quías al fin había hallado una salida. Comenzó a correr por el mismo, sin detenerse un solo segundos hasta que logro llegar a su destino, quedando maravillado por lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

─ Vaya, no sabía que esto estaba dentro del palacio.

Frente a él una hermosa pista de hielo puro e inmaculado se hacía presente, en medio de ella una pequeña fuente lucia como un agradable adorno, mientras por su superficie, al igual que la fuente en el gran salón de baile, bellos pétalos de color blanco flotaban en la superficie. La pista no tenia techo alguno, algo que le resultaba aun más maravilloso que la misma pista, las mies de estrellas que adornaban el manto nocturno se dejaban ver, brillando intensamente, como i le dieran la bienvenida después de un largo tiempo sin contemplarlas.

Sin pensarlo y al percatarse que se encontraba solo en el lugar, balo la escalinata de dos en dos hasta llegar al final de la misma. Se quito el enorme listón que adornaba el centro de su traje, dejándole caer en algún lugar del suelo. Con calma se acerco a la pista que brillaba como si estuviera recién pulida. "Magia" fue su pensamiento al ser la única forma de mantener el hielo de aquella forma. Volteo a ambos lados, volviendo a cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera viendo.

Cuando hubo terminado su inspección, movió sus manos de donde pequeños fragmentos de hielo aparecieron hasta llegar a sus zapatos, donde aspas de hielo solido aparecieron.

─ No creo que se molesten si patino un rato – susurro entrando en la pista, dejando quela magia de aquel lugar le hiciera olvida por unos minutos lo vivido minutos atrás.

* * *

─ ¿Cómo ha podido?

─ Víctor.

La voz de Noel le hizo detenerse en seco pero sin voltearle a ver siquiera.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

─ ¿Acaso me vez bien Noel? Mi padre en su maldita manía de controlarme me está sacando de quicio.

─ Víctor – tratando de acercarse.

─ No – levantando su mano para detenerle─ déjame solo, necesito pensar las cosas.

─ Pero….

─ Noel… Por favor.

─ De acuerdo, si me necesitas solo mándame un mensaje e iré sin dudarlo.

El de ojos azules asintió alejándose con paso rápido de su amigo mientras él, observaba con pesar el silencioso sufrimiento por el cual el príncipe pasaba.

Durante un lapso que se volvió una eternidad para el príncipe, en los que pensó en todas las cosas que su padre solía controlarle, en los deberes, en las cadenas de oro que lo sujetaban cada vez más fuerte, en lo que se suponía debía significarse ser un rey pero ¿Qué era ser un rey exactamente? La concepción que él tenía difería mucho de la que su padre ponía en práctica. Manipulando a miles, alcanzando sus metas sin pensar a quien afectaba, en destrozar la vida de su propio hijo cuya única culpa era ser eso, su hijo.

Coloco su mano derecha sobre las enormes puertas frente suyo, respirando profundamente en varias ocasiones, con la esperanza de despejar su mente de esos pensamientos tan negativos que tenía hacia su padre. Con decisión abrió la puerta con calma, sin que esta emitiera sonido alguno al abrirse.

─ Madre… ─ susurro.

La hermosa pista de hielo, la única cosa que su madre le había dejado tras morir era el único recuerdo que le ayudaba a sobrellevar la pesada carga que su padre siempre le había impuesto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, acercándose al pequeño muro a mano derecha de donde extrajo un par de patines con brillantes aspas de oro solido, con rapidez se lo coloco, muestra de los muchos años que levaba haciéndolo y se interno en la pista dejando que la brisa nocturna rozara su rostro.

Yuuri se deslizo por la fría pista, dejándose llevar por una música inexistente e innecesaria para él, se conocía perfectamente la música que el hielo por si solo componía para aquellos que amaban todo de él. Tras un par de saltos y piruetas, un agradable aroma llego hasta el, se detuvo buscando aquel familiar aroma, percatándose que provenía de la fuente en medio de la pista. Se deslizó con gracia hasta llegar a ella, donde los hermosos petaos flotaban con calma.

─Estos pétalos – hablo metiendo su mano en el agua, de donde saco uno de ellos para llevarlo hacia su nariz y oler su inusual aroma – Este olor es de… Copo de nieve.

Aquel aroma le hizo recordar de forma tan vivida aquel día donde casi perdió la vida en el lago, a las orillas de la ciudadela.

" _No te preocupes… Estarás bien"_

La silueta de aquel muchacho cuyo rostro no lograba recordar siempre le había acompañado desde aquel momento. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro por aquel preciado recuerdo que no se percato de una segunda persona en la pista, alguien que tampoco había reparado en el, por lo cual cuando se deslizo hacia atrás y giro para comenzar a salir de la pista, no evito que la segunda persona chocara con él, lanzándolos a ambos al frio hielo bajo sus plantas.

─ Que daño ─ Soltó en un ligero susurro el azabache.

─ Discúlpame, no me di cuenta que alguien mas estaba aquí – dijo el ojiazul levantándose con esfuerzo del suelo por el dolor de la caída ─ Aunque, se supone que nadie debería entrar, nadie excepto yo – extendiendo su mano para que el menor la tomara.

─ No, yo debo disculparme me perdí cuando caminaba por el pasillo y llegue aquí sin querer – tomando la mano ajena.

Alzo su cabeza para poder divisar el rostro ajeno, abriendo sus ojos a su máxima capacidad cuando por fin pudo enfocarlo. Su cara demostraba sorpresa, aquellos ojos eran los mismos que le habían acompañado durante tantos años desde el accidente, su largo cabello seguía siendo tan blanco como la primera nieve que suele caer en invierno, era la misma persona que le había salvado la vida y, por muy extraño que pareciera, le había encontrado sin siquiera buscarle.

─Tu…

─ …

Víctor no pudo emitir sonido alguno, la persona que había visto solo una vez en aquel algo congelado, creando música con su cuerpo, desliándose por una pista que no había sido producto por la magia estaba ahí, frente a él, sosteniendo firmemente su mano.

" _Un príncipe de ojos azules brillantes como el cielo y cabello blanco como la nieve"_

" _Un ángel cuyo baile creaba música con solo deslizarse por el hielo"_

Fueron el pensamiento de ambos mientras sus manos seguían sosteniéndose con fuerza.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Al fin el capitulo dos ¿alguna opinión acerca de si les gusto? ¿Cómo lo sintieron?

Agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.

Muchas gracias y hasta pronto.


	5. Capítulo III: 意思決定 (Decisiones)

.

* * *

 **\- Capítulo III –**

 **意思決定** **  
(Decisiones)**

* * *

 _Dos Horas después del baile._

El viento frio de la intemperie rosaba su rostro, haciendo que un pequeño escalofría le recorriera el cuerpo aun cuando se encontraba totalmente cubierto de pies a cabeza por su traje. La ciudad estaba en calma, las luces de la misma iluminaban el lugar, logrando que el paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos fuera como un hermoso árbol de navidad, imaginando por una sola vez como seria la vida de todos sin tantos problemas que a diario enfrentaban, no solo era por los cadentes que emergían noche tras noche también, por como el actual monarca manejaba al reino.

Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, sentándose sobre la cornisa de aquel edificio, apreciando su propio aliento por el frio que la noche traía consigo. Aun no podía apartar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, aun cuando había salido fuera de las murallas de Nueva Hasetsu para ir a cazar algunos cadentes y así lograr concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran en aquellos ojos azules, le había sido imposible sobre todo cuando la voz de su dueño resonaba en su mente como un profundo eco dentro de una inmensa cueva.

\- Víctor – le nombro con un tono entre inquieto y feliz.

No podía negar que haberle encontrado después de tantos años le hizo inmensamente feliz, tantas veces había soñado con poder verle, con hablarle y agradecerle por salvar su vida pero, haberle encontrado dentro de las paredes del castillo le llenaba de inquietud ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Acaso era parte de alguna familia noble? ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿De donde era? ¿Él le habría mantenido en sus pensamientos durante tantos años como él lo hizo? Eran tantas preguntas que, por su nerviosismo no puedo lograr formular puesto que, sus pies lo habían sacado del lugar cuando el pánico le embargo.

\- Soy un idiota ¿Por qué Salí corriendo de ese modo? – atrayendo sus piernas hacia su pecho, apoyando su rostro sobre las rodillas.

 _Alzo su cabeza para poder divisar el rostro ajeno, abriendo sus ojos a su máxima capacidad cuando por fin pudo enfocarlo. Su cara demostraba sorpresa, aquellos ojos eran los mismos que le habían acompañado durante tantos años desde el accidente, su largo cabello seguía siendo tan blanco como la primera nieve que suele caer en invierno, era la misma persona que le había salvado la vida y, por muy extraño que pareciera, le había encontrado sin siquiera buscarle._

 _-Tu…_

 _\- …_

 _Víctor no pudo emitir sonido alguno, la persona que había visto solo una vez en aquel algo congelado, creando música con su cuerpo, desliándose por una pista que no había sido producto por la magia estaba ahí, frente a él, sosteniendo firmemente su mano._

 _\- Yo… - Un tono carmín apareció en sus mejillas._

 _\- Lo .. Lo siento, te ayudo a levantarte – jalando un poco al menor para que pudiera levantarse del suelo, dejando que su mano libre se posara sobre la cadera del mismo._

 _\- Gracias - contesto con una débil sonrisa, Sintiendo como toda la sangre comenzaba a apoderar de su rostro al percatarse del contacto tan intimo que estaban teniendo - Puedes... ¿Puedes soltarme?_

 _\- ¿Soltarte? - enarco una ceja ante la pregunta._

 _\- Si - desviándole la mirada._

 _El albino no comprendió el por qué del nerviosismo del chico, no había hecho nada que lo pusiera en aquel estado, solo le había ofrecido su mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Su mente estaba repasando cada instante compartido pero nada se le venía a la cabeza._

 _\- Tu mano - susurro._

 _\- ¿Qué? - parpadeo ante lo dicho._

 _\- Tu mano... En mi cadera - dijo finalmente._

 _\- ¿Tu cadera? - pregunto bajando la vista hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba el azabache - Lo lamento._

 _Yuri aprovecho que el mayor le había soltado para alejarse unos cuantos pasos de él, sus corazón se encontraba palpitando de forma acelerada, el suave tacto del de ojos azules le había provocado una sensación que nunca en su vida había sentido, el solo mirarle hacia que su mente se perdiera y no lograse pensar en otra cosa que en la figura que tenía enfrente._

 _\- Disculpa, creo que te asuste.. No fue mi intención - intento acercarse hacia el azabache._

 _\- No... No te preocupes - dando un paso atrás cuando el mayor avanzaba de él._

 _\- ¿Por qué huyes? - pregunto sinceramente._

 _\- Yo... No - mirando de un lugar a otro tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente - "Aun no logro tranquilizarme"_ \- pensó.

 _Víctor observaba la frágil figura del menor, por alguna razón aquel chico era la misma persona que había visto en aquel lago de eso no tenía la menor duda pero, no era lo que había esperado, no se trataba de decepción como tal, era algo más profundo, cuando le diviso patinando en aquella pista improvisada por el invierno, observo a un chico ágil, fuerte, alguien que emanaba una fuerza tal que en su vida había visto, la música que creaba con cada movimiento lo atraía de forma descontrolada pero... Al verlo finalmente había descubierto que era un chico simple, sencillo con una fuerza que al parecer ni el mismo se percataba que tenía y solo el hielo lo hacía salir a la luz... Le encantaba aquello._

 _\- Escucha..._

 _Trato de hablar pero ¿que podía decirle sin que este se alejara por el miedo de tenerle en frente? notaba que el joven era tímido, demasiado al parecer y ver aquellas mejillas sonrojadas le hizo pensar que era la vista más dulce que había visto en su vida. Opto por preguntarle lo que creyó lo más factible en aquel momento._

 _\- Puedo preguntarte tú..._

 _\- ¡Víctor! - una tercera voz proviniéndote del exterior del lugar le hizo voltear la cabeza - ¡Debemos volver a la fiesta!_

 _\- Noel - susurro con frustración por la interrupción._

 _\- Yo... Lo siento debo irme - Aprovechando la distracción del mayor para salir de la pista._

 _\- ¿Qué? Espera..._

 _\- Debo retirarme, fue un gusto conocerle... - recogiendo su capa - Nos... Nos vemos._

 _Yuri comenzó a correr, subiendo la escalinata por la cual había entrado al lugar mientras la atenta mirada del albino lo seguía._

\- Al menos ya se cual es su nombre - dibujando una suave sonrisa en su rostro - Víctor - sonrojándose al decir su nombre.

\- Pensé que ya te habías marchado.

Giro levemente su rostro para divisar al dueño de aquella voz, encontrándose con Chris quien, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa mientras un cigarro era sostenido con su mano derecha.

\- Tenia cosas en las que pensar - aclaro levantándose de la cornisa.

\- ¿Y en que pensaba el gran Shade?

\- En que espero que hallas transferido lo acordado - riéndose.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice - afirmo, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre amarillo - un trato es un trato - lanzándolo para que lo atrapara.

\- Lo sé.

Todo mundo que tuviera conexión con el bajo mundo y el comercio negro conocía a Christophe Giacometti, reconocido contrabandista de Nueva Hasetsu mientras que, por el otro lado de la moneda era un gran empresario con una línea de ropa propia comercializada en ambos reinos y famoso modelo, cuya trayectoria había hecho que toda mujer en el globo suspirara por él.

Desde su aparición en los medios como modelo así como contrabandista en el mercado negro, varias teorías sobre su historia se habían creado, muchas interrogantes que el mismo Chris se había negado a contestar desviando el tema con alguna broma o cambio de tema fugaz, ¿donde nació?, ¿Dónde creció?, ¿por qué había llegado a nueva Hasetsu específicamente cuando nueva crisis era una tierra con mayor recursos tecnológicos – aun cuando el rey actual había hecho grandes progresos por volver el reino en una arquitectura parecida a su tierra natal- y armamento? pero, la pregunta a la que deseaban Chris respondiera era ¿Por qué tenía un tatuaje en forma de rayo metálico en su espalda? Sobre todo cuando este solo lo poseía la antigua guarda guerrera del rey Katsuki.

Algunos incluso especulaban que Chris era aquel convicto que logro escapar de la prisión submarina y que, tras la persecución dieron por muerto pero, cuando el tema salía a la luz frente al mismo este solo se reía, dejando a más de uno con las insatisfacción de una respetuosa que lo afirmara o lo negara. Para Yuri solo era un contrabandista con el cual hacia tratos y, para su sorpresa, había entablado una extraña amistad… Salvo cuando Chris se pasaba de amigable con él.

\- Transferí el dinero a la cuenta que me entregaste, lo que me hace preguntar ¿para qué quieres tanto dinero? dudo que sea para aumentar una fortuna para una larga vida sin trabajar de ser así, hace mucho que te habrías retirado.

Soltó una ligera risa al escuchar las palabras del rubio, ciertamente muchos ladrones conocidos o no, lo hacían con el fin de amasar una gran fortuna que le sirviera de salvavidas por el resto de sus vidas. El no era esa clase de persona, el dinero que ganaba al vender las piezas así como la esencia encapsulada de los cadentes era utilizado para otros fines menos codiciosos.

\- Ese es asunto mío Giacometti – mostrándole el sobre.

\- No me digas que finalmente encontraste a tu media naranja – acercándose a paso lento, caminado con aquel andar que hacia suspirar a cualquiera – Así que finalmente me dejaras por otro, y pensar que llegue a imaginarnos con nuestro nietos, en la playa, arrugados como una pasa – deslizando su mano libre sobre la retaguardia del menor quien, al sentir aquel roce se estremeció por el nerviosismo.

\- ¡Chris!

\- Solo bromeaba –llevando su mano hacia el hombro izquierdo del azabache para atraerlo – Debes tener cuidado – dijo acercando su rostro al del enmascarado – La guarda últimamente es más constante con sus rondas, desde aquel incidente con aquella explosión todo mundo te busca.

\- Lo sé, creo que me volví prioridad del reino.

\- Lo eres, todo mundo quiere atraparte y saber quien se esconde debajo de esa mascara.

\- Me temo que eso nunca lo sabrán.

\- Eso no puedes asegurarlo – afirmo – se cauteloso con cada paso que das Shade, no puedes confiar por completo en alguien, mucho menos ahora que tu cabeza tiene un precio – retirando su brazo - Y uno muy alto si me lo permites decir – llevando el cigarro hacia su boca.

\- ¿Tampoco en ti?

\- Sobre todo en mi – guiñándole un ojo – recuerda que soy un contrabandista los buenos tratos son mi prioridad – dándose la vuelta para alejarse del ladrón.

\- ¿Y por qué no me has entregado? Por lo que se la recompensa por mi captura es muy alta.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? –Pregunto – Eres mi mejor cliente, si tú desapareces mi cargamento de viales con esencia de cadentes y partes mecánicas descendería drásticamente no es muy conveniente para mis negocios, además…

\- ¿Además?

\- Todo depende de ti – murmuro más para sí mismo.

\- ¿Chris?

\- Nada… Si tú desapareces esta ciudad se irá a pique… Quiero que el negocio y las cosas marchen como están al menos durante unos años más.

-…

\- Buenas noches Shade –apretando el botón para que el ascensor subiera – Cuídate.

\- Lo mismo digo.

El rubio asintió entrando al ascensor una vez las puertas se abrieron, observando fijamente al joven ladrón quien no aparto la vista hasta que la figura del contrabandista desapareció cuando las puertas se cerraron. Una vez más, dirigió su vista hacia la enorme ciudad, pensando en las miles de cosas que tenia por hacer cuando la mañana arribara.

\- Debo darme prisa.

Y salto al vacío.

* * *

 _Tres Horas después del baile._

Desde la pequeña ventana de la gran biblioteca, se podían apreciar como los invitados de la reina Anora abandonaban el palacio tras aquella fiesta tan agradable y placentera. La fiesta había concluido con la despedida del rey quien les dirigió una sutil sonrisa, siendo seguido por su esposa e hijastro con dirección a sus aposentos. Po su parte, Georgi simplemente había acudido por formalidad, regresando a la biblioteca para continuar su lectura cuando las formalidades y presentaciones propias de la gala habían concluido nada más iniciar la música.

Ciertamente, le agradaban las fiestas, los colores, la música y las bellas flores que adornaban los salones ya que eran una imagen que apreciaba sin lugar a dudas pero, desde que su hermosa prometida lo había dejado para fugarse con un empresario de nueva crisis que conoció tras presentar en un evento de ballet sobre hielo, su ánimo por festejar alguna ocasión había decaído, sobre todo cuanto aquello que el observaba le recordaba a su amada Anya.

Ligeras lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, la historia que estaba leyendo contenía un trágico final pero un bello desarrollo en cuanto a los enmarados de dicha trama, un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando cerró el libro al finalizarlo, imaginándose de forma fugaz, que aquellos trágicos amantes eran su amada Anya y el mismo, cuyo amor era tan fuerte que aun tras la separación volverían a encontrarse después de la muerte.

\- Oh, mi amada Anya yo se que volveremos a estar juntos.

El sonido de las enormes puertas de la biblioteca al abrirse rompió toda mágica creada por su mente. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo mientras se giraba sobre su asiento con un gesto de pocos amigos en su rostro. Rodo los ojos al percatarse que quien había entrado de aquella forma tan ruidosa era su primo, quien mantenía fuertemente del brazo a un desconcertado Noel. Observo como el ojiazul jalaba a su mejor amigo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba sentado, percatándose de la tonta sonrisa que se mantenía tan firme en su rostro que pensó por un minuto que la locura finalmente se había hecho presente en la mente de su familiar.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo? - pregunto una vez su primo llego a su lado y se dejo caer junto a Noel en el sofá frente suyo.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto - el azabache le miro de reojo con intriga por aquella inusual felicidad en su protegido.

\- Esta noche me ha pasado algo increíble - dijo sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos varones se dirigieron miradas de confusión al escuchar las palabras del príncipe.

\- ¿Y eso sería? - hablo Georgi con curiosidad.

\- ¿Tanto te agrado la idea de casarte con la joven Irina? - bromeo Noel.

\- Espera... ¿Casarse? - Georgi enarco una ceja dirigiéndole una mirada de confusión a Noel.

\- El rey anuncio públicamente el compromiso del príncipe y la joven Irina, hija de su mano derecha en nueva crisis.

\- Vaya, no sabía que planeabas casarte con ella Víctor, felicidades por el compromiso - le felicito su primo.

\- Nada de felicidades - borrando brevemente la sonrisa en su rostro al recordar dicho acontecimiento - Eso es algo que mi padre planeo y consintió sin mi permiso.

\- Deberías agradecerle que te comprometiera con una hermosa joven que además de bella es bastante inteligente y educada - apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sofá.

\- Noel - le llamo - ¿podríamos dejar de lado la obvia manipulación que mi padre quiere mantener sobre mi persona y hablamos de lo que realmente mi interesa?

\- Por lo que noto tu compromiso es algo que no te agrado.

\- ¿Apenas te has dado cuenta? - pregunto con ironía - has fallado miserablemente como mi guardaespaldas.

-...

\- De acuerdo - dijo Georgi al ver la obvia molestia de su primo - ¿De qué querías hablar? - pregunta que hizo sonreír al albino.

\- Noel tenía razón...

\- ¿Sobre qué? - el nombrado alzo una ceja.

\- Encontré a la persona que conocí hace dos años en el lago.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron al unisonó.

\- Lo que escucharon, esta noche sin siquiera buscarle, encontré a ese chico.

\- ¿En donde exactamente? - Georgi se acomodo mejor sobre el sofá.

\- Estaba patinando en la pista de hielo y...

\- Espera... ¿La pista de hielo? ese lugar está prohibido para cualquiera que no seas tú Víctor - levanto levemente la voz al darse cuenta que alguien había infringido al seguridad de palacio - ¿qué tal si era un ladrón o peor aún, un asesino?

\- Noel, estas exagerando relájate - rodo los ojos al notar la alarma en su mejor amigo.

\- No exagero, mi deber es...

\- Cuidarme y evitar que cometa alguna tontería que manche el nombre de mi familia - imito al azabache.

\- No es gracioso.

\- No estoy bromeando - aclaro - simplemente exageras ¿quien en su sano juicio entraría a robar al rey Nikiforov? o, en el peor de lo casos ¿entraría con la firme intención de matar a su hijo cuando el final que tendría sería mucho peor que la muerte?

\- Aun así Víctor...

\- Estoy bien, no me paso nada Noel, tranquilízate, si sigues arrugando la cara te saldrá arrugas y llegaras a viejo antes de tiempo.

\- Soy mayor que tú es obvio que llegare a esa etapa mucho antes.

\- Solo por tres años.

\- Aun así Víctor.

\- En fin, retomando lo que nos importa.

\- Lo que a ti te importa - aclaro Noel.

\- Como decía - mirándole de reojo - Ese chico era tal y como lo recordaba aunque ahora que lo vi en persona me di cuenta que mis recuerdos no le hicieron justicia, es incluso más atractivo de lo que imagine.

\- Parece que mi primo volvió a ser flechado por la misma persona - aseguro Georgi quien solo reía ligeramente ante los comentarios de ambos varones.

\- Algo que es inaceptable si me permiten decirlo - contesto Noel arrugando el ceño.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo de la boda?

\- No solo es por la boda - mostrando su actual frustración - es por lo que eso representa, el es el futuro rey, debe seguir ordenes, reglas especificas, un perfil de comportamiento apto para las audiencias además de casarse con alguien de origen noble ese chico...

\- Puede que sea un simple plebeyo como temimos ¿es lo que quieres decir? - termino la oración Georgi.

\- Puede ser - contesto - además, que entrara sin permiso a un área restringida no me da un buen panorama de su forma de ser.

\- Se perdió - hablo el albino mirando con irritación ambos - al parecer se perdió en el castillo y llego ahí sin saber que era un área restringida.

\- No lo defiendas Víctor, aun así debió...

\- Noel ¿qué más da?

\- Tu falta de prudencia siempre me sorprende Víctor, ¿pero por que lo hago? siempre has sido alguien despreocupado con tu alrededor y las consecuencias que estas conllevan.

\- Mas bien, hago lo que creo conveniente para mí e ignoro lo que no me interesa - sonriéndole de medio lado.

El de cabellos oscuros simplemente rodo los ojos por el comentario, soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

\- Al menos la pregunta de si era real o producto de tu imaginación ya quedo resuelta - hablo Georgi rompiendo la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente.

\- Si, al menos ya podrán creerme que si fue real.

\- Esta bien, acepto que nos equivocamos -levantando sus manos en señal de rendición - al menos preguntaste su nombre ¿no es así?

-... - simplemente desvió la mirada ante la pregunta.

\- ¿No lo hiciste?

\- Lo iba hacer pero...

\- ¿Pero? ¿Qué te impidió que le preguntases su nombre? - cruzándose de brazos.

\- Noel.

\- ¿Yo que tengo que ver? - regresando a ver al príncipe.

\- Tu ruidosa voz llamándome rompió el momento - aseguro - hecho que aprovecho para salir corriendo.

\- Ahora el culpable soy yo - negando con su cabeza.

-¿Por que salió corriendo?

\- Al parecer lo asuste - mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Debió espantarse con tu fea cara ¿no crees? - bromeo Noel.

\- Mas bien se espanto con la voz tan espantosa de quien me buscaba, quizás pensó que era un monstruo o peor, un cadente viviente como mascota en el palacio - rebatió mirándole de reojo.

\- Todo se parece a su dueño ¿no lo sabías? – acercando su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si fuera así tendrías mi belleza ¿no crees? – acercándose de igual manera al de cabello oscuro pero su rostro solo demostraba una ligera sonrisa.

\- Mas bien ambas cosas lo asustaron la fea voz de Noel y la horrenda cara de Víctor – aseguro Georgi soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Mi cara no es horrenda – llevando sus manos hasta su rostro.

\- Mi voz no es horrible – contesto Noel.

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! - dijeron al unisonó.

\- Ustedes dos no tiene remedio – soltó un ligero suspiro – ambos son tal para cual, con razón se llevan tan bien - susurro Georgi – en fin, entonces… Conociste finalmente a ese chico que te cautivo hace dos años pero no pudiste preguntarle su nombre.

Víctor asintió bajando sus manos.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Porque estoy completamente seguro que querrás buscarlo – observando con resignación a su primo.

\- Por supuesto que lo buscare, ahora que estoy completamente seguro que vive en el reino me será más fácil encontrarle.

\- ¿No creerás que permitiré semejante buscada sin sentido?

\- Noel - volteando a ver a su mejor amigo – sabes muy bien que solo tienes dos opciones, apoyarme sin algún tipo de queja hasta que logre dar con él o, tratar de detenerme aun a sabiendas que me escapare de palacio mientras tú recibes la fuerte reprimenda de mi padre por perderme de vista – encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eres imposible.

\- Decidido, a partir de mañana comenzamos la búsqueda – dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa por la emoción que sentía.

\- Te deseo suerte Noel, la necesitaras.

\- Que la diosa me ampare con semejante tarea – resoplo.

\- Oh, Vamos – pasando su brazos derecho por los hombros de su compañero – es solo una búsqueda dentro del reino ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a alguien?

El de cabello oscuro abrió su boca para responder más, su voz nunca apareció puesto que el sonido de las puertas de la biblioteca al abrirse captaron su atención. Dos guardias de la escolta del rey entraron a paso raudo hasta llegar hacia donde los tres estaban sentados. Se detuvieron a la vez, siendo uno de ellos quien dio un paso al frente mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

\- Príncipe Víctor – le llamo.

\- ¿Si? – mirando con confusión a Noel.

\- El rey solicita su presencia en la sala del trono, es de suma importancia que acuda sin retraso alguno.

\- Son más de las diez de la noche estaba por ir a descansar, lo que necesite mi padre ¿no puede esperar a que amanezca?

\- Me temo que eso no es de mi conocimiento, su majestad ordeno que lo escoltáramos hacia la sala del trono.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo con cansancio.

\- ¿Hiciste algo que molestara al rey? – pregunto Noel en un débil susurro.

\- El siempre está molesto conmigo, me sorprendería que no lo estuviera por el simple hecho de que respire – cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo mejor es que acudas al rey no le gusta los retrasos.

\- A él no le gusta nada.

Se levanto con desgano del mullido sofá, siendo observado por todas las miradas en la biblioteca. Tomo un largo suspiro, tratando de tranquilizar sus propias emociones producto de la constante frustración a la que su padre le sometía. Asintió indicándoles a los guardas que lo guiaran hacia la sala donde lo esperaba su padre, ambos guardas giraron sobre sus pies para comenzar a caminar a paso lento hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Víctor los siguió solo unos pasos antes de detenerse y girarse sobre sus pies para fijar su vista sobre la figura de su mejor amigo.

\- Noel – le llamo.

\- De acuerdo – levantándose de su asiento – Joven Georgi.

\- Ve con mi primo, si lo dejamos solo con el rey es capaz que lo envíen a una isla desierta por desacato a la corte.

\- Lo mejor sería evitar ese escenario.

\- Eso creo –se levanto de su asiento, tomando el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa de al lado – por mi parte subiré a mis aposentos, mañana tengo un itinerario algo complejo y la reina Anora le gusta iniciar todo desde la primera hora – encaminándose hacia la salida donde Víctor aguardaba.

\- Debe ser difícil ser su asistente – girándose sobre sus pies para seguir sus pasos.

\- No lo es tanto, todo es cuestión de seguir el itinerario al pie de la letra y todo saldrá como debe.

\- Me gustaría que el príncipe pensara de esa manera.

\- Soñar no cuesta nada mi estimado Noel.

Noel solo rodo los ojos por el comentario que, aunque deseara poder negarlo, debía reconocer que Georgi tenía razón.

\- Es hora de irnos – dijo Víctor una vez ambos varones estuvieron a su lado.

\- Suerte con tu audiencia querido primo espero seguir viéndote en la mañana eso, si mi tío no te mando al polo norte – palmeando ligeramente su hombro antes de pasar por su lado.

\- ¡Esta vez no hice nada! – exclamo.

\- Eso díselo al rey – contesto Georgi, quien se alejo por el pasillo contrario y perderse por completo de la vista de todos.

\- Tú si me crees ¿verdad? – girando el rostro para encarar al azabache.

\- Su palabra ha ido perdiendo valor con el tiempo su majestad – aseguro Noel pasando por su lado.

\- ¿Incluso tu dudas de mi? ¿Dónde quedo eso de ser mejores amigos hasta el final? – siguiéndole por el pasillo, mientras los guardas caminaban a unos cuantos pasos más alejados de ambos.

\- Soy tu mejor amigo, guardaespaldas y consejero real por si no lo recuerdas –metiendo sus manos dentro de su ropaje – pero eso no significa que deba mentir y creer cada una de las cosas que digas.

\- ¿Ha?

\- Desde que éramos niños siempre te has metido en problemas, donde sea que ibas un disturbio se presentaba.

\- No es verdad.

\- ¿No? – Mirándole de reojo - ¿ya olvidaste la fiesta de primavera en nueva crisis hace tres años?

\- No paso nada grave – aseguro.

\- Te embriagaste hasta el punto de estar completamente borracho – dando la vuelta en un pasillo a la izquierda.

\- Cualquiera se emborracha.

\- Te desnudaste.

\- Eso fue…

\- En la fiesta de la hija de uno de los socios del rey – afirmo con vergüenza.

\- Todo tiene una explicación – riendo con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Y el espectáculo que montaste en el balneario de la ciudad de Artai hace cinco años?

\- ¿Artai?

\- Si, te pusiste a decirme que debía ser mas "flexible" – enfatizando con sus dedos – a la hora de moverme o usar mi destreza en combate.

\- Eso no tenía nada de malo.

\- Me usaste como muñeco, levantando mi brazo y pierna sin siquiera avisarme.

\- Era por tu bien.

\- ¡Desnudos! – Exclamo con un ligero rubor en su rostro – Todo enfrente de las demás personas, la vergüenza que pase no puedes imaginártela.

\- Oh, vamos fue divertido.

\- No tienes sentido del recato ni la prudencia.

El de ojos azules solo atino a reír nerviosamente, si las miradas pudiesen matar estaba seguro que Noel ya hubiese planeado su funeral. Continuaron caminando por el extenso pasillo sin emitir sonido alguno, el silencio se había instalado en el ambiente, algo que al joven príncipe no le era de su agrado. Solo cuando divisaron las enormes puertas de la sala del trono se detuvieron, uno de los guardas se giro para dirigir su vista hacia el príncipe.

\- Espere aquí su alteza anunciare su llegada.

Víctor asintió observando como el guarda entraba en la sala.

\- ¿Seguro que no hiciste nada? – susurro Noel.

\- Te lo repito, esta vez no hice nada.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el guarda salió por la puerta para indicarle a Víctor que podía entrar. Tras dirigirle una mirada a su compañero emprendió el camino hacia la sala, seguido de cerca por su mejor amigo. La sala del trono estaba completamente iluminada por los enormes cristales de energía que se encontraban flotando en el aire, su padre se encontraba en su trono, imponente como era de costumbre, esperando a que se acercara.

\- Aquí vamos – se dijo así mismo avanzando por el pasillo.

Las puertas del lugar resonaron con fuerza al cerrarse tras él, sus pasos al igual que los de su compañero se escucharon por el lugar, solo perdiendo el sonido cuando se detuvieron a pocos metros del rey. Ver el ceño fruncido de su padre no le sorprendió en absoluto, estaba acostumbrado a verle molesto por todo tipo de situaciones, las cuales no siempre eran por su causa como muchos afirmaban. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su pequeño hermanastro a lado de su actual maestro.

\- Yurio –le llamo - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

\- Yuri – contesto con molestia – no me llames con ese absurdo nombre.

\- Pero si Yurio es un excelente apodo.

\- Yo no necesito ningún apodo - dedicándole una mirada de fastidio.

\- Deberías agradecerme que te haya escogido un apodo como eso, así nadie te confunde con un muerto además - sonriéndole ligeramente - a todos les gusta – levantando sus brazos mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Habla solo por ti, No todos tenemos el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez como para gustar de ese estúpido apodo – sentencio con molestia.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – frunció el seño sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Lo que oíste maldito viejo, no todos compartimos tu cerebro de… ¡Auch! – Soltó un quejido de dolor, llevándose una de sus manos hacia su cabeza para frotarla ligeramente antes de girar su rostro y encontrarse con la fría mirada de su maestro – Siento mi comportamiento, no volverá a suceder.

\- Príncipe debería comportarse – le reprendió Noel – usted es el mayor de los dos por lo cual representar la madurez de su edad es primordial.

\- El comenzó – contesto cruzándose de brazos.

\- Esa no es excusa.

\- Terminaron.

La voz grave e imponente del rey Demian hizo callar cualquier sonido en el lugar, sus ojos azules se pasearon por las siluetas de los presentes, el ambiente del lugar se torno pesado por el simple hecho de haberse dejado escuchar haciendo que todos en la sala bajaran ligeramente sus cabezas ante el obvio reclamo del monarca.

\- Lo lamentamos Majestad - la voz de Noel fue la primera en romper el silencio.

\- Me disculpo su alteza - secundo el maestro de Yurio.

\- ... - No emitió sonido alguno simplemente levanto su mano en un ademan, como indicando que no tenía importancia lo sucedido aun cuando su rostro demostraba lo contrario.

\- Padre - le llamo Víctor - ¿Puedo saber el por qué solicitaste mi presencia?

\- Necesito saber el informe del comportamiento de mis hijos.

\- Pudo haber esperado en la mañana ¿no crees?

\- Príncipe - Noel le dedico una mirada de advertencia.

\- El día de mañana partiré a nueva Crisis por unos días, debo atender personalmente asuntos de vital importancia respecto al nuevo armamento que la familia Leroy a estado elaborando en estos últimos meses para combatir la amenaza de los cadentes - observando el rostro de su hijo - lo sabrías si te dignaras a parecer a la reuniones del consejo cada mañana.

\- Mi presencia no es necesaria.

\- Eres el príncipe debes aprender a manejar tu reino, no solo es nueva Hasetsu también debes imponer orden en nueva Crisis.

\- Padre... - Callo al ver como padre levantaba su mano para que no continuara.

\- Hablare contigo respecto a eso cuando vuelva -sentencio - La razón de por qué los convoque es mi partida, deben encargarse del reino mientras estoy fuera, no pasare por alto ninguna transgresión o error por parte de ambos ¿entendieron?

\- ¡Si, padre! - contestaron al unisonó.

\- Víctor, eres el mayor deberás hacerte cargo de las reuniones del consejo, las finanzas así como la revisión de los tratados de comercio que se están planeando con otros países - el albino asintió con frustración - Yuri - el nombrado alzo el rostro - confió en ti para llevar a cabo las rondas de los guardias y los cazadores nocturnos así mismo llevar el control de cada pedido de auxilio en alguna zona del reino así mismo apoyes a tu maestro con el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas - El pequeño rubio asintió con firmeza - esas serán sus tareas durante mi ausencia, mas les vale no defraudarme ¿alguna objeción?

\- ¡No, Padre! - contestaron ambos.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso pueden retirarse - ordeno levantándose del trono para comenzar a bajar la escalinata.

\- Padre - le llamo Yuri - al verle pasar por su lado.

\- ¿Que sucede? - contesto deteniéndose.

\- ¿Podría salir solo un par de horas fuera de palacio el día de mañana?

\- ¿Quieres salir a pasear?

\- Solo... Solo quiero distraerme un poco - mirándole fijamente.

\- ... - El rey observo el rostro de su hijastro antes de dirigir su vista hacia su maestro - Maestro Caius - el nombrado le regreso la mirada - ¿Puede darme un reporte del avance y comportamiento de mi hijo?

\- El joven Yuri ha hecho enormes progresos, esta semana fue capaz de sintetizar dos elementos en un solo vial para su futura utilización así mismo, logro derrotar a seis hombres de la guarda durante el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y a dominado exitosamente el uso del arco majestad - colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su pupilo.

\- Me alegro escuchar eso - sonriendo ligeramente - en vista de tus progresos tienes mi permiso para salir de palacio, siempre y cuando un guarda te acompañe - llevando su mano hacia la cabeza del menor para acariciarle levemente.

\- Gracias Padre - cerrando sus ojos ante la inusual caricia.

\- Muy bien - alejando su mano - ¿algo que quieras decir? - pregunto mirando de reojo a su hijo mayor.

\- Nada por el momento padre.

\- Te recuerdo que Lady Irina estará con nosotros unos días para conocer el reino, mas te vale dedicarle el tiempo que como tu prometida requiere.

\- Eso no...

\- Es todo, los veré mañana durante el desayuno antes de partir- retomando su camino.

Tanto Víctor como Yuri observaban como su padre avanzaba por el pasillo de la sala, sin siquiera regresar a verles, hasta que las enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron, abandonando por completo el lugar y perderse de la vista de todos.

\- Genial, mas tareas incluso tendré que verle las caras a esos viejos del consejo ¿nunca podre tener un día sin que me dé una orden? - se quejo el albino.

\- Mejor acepta que no puedes con el paquete por lo viejo que estas.

\- ¿A quién llamaste viejo? - girándose para ver el rostro de su hermanastro.

\- ¿Acaso vez a otro viejo por aquí? ese cabello blanco que te cargas es producto de la vejez temprana ¿no te lo habían dicho? - colocando sus manos en jarras.

\- Eres un...

\- Príncipe - le llamo Noel.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta el comenzó - señalándole.

\- Esa no es excusa para seguir con la discusión.

\- ... - Se cruzo de brazos haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

\- Lamento la mala educación de mi pupilo Príncipe Víctor, veré que vuelvan a corregirlo en clase de modales - apretando un poco el hombro del menor quien emitió un leve quejido.

\- No se preocupe Maestro Caius - el azabache hablo - también le ofrezco disculpas por el príncipe.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre mayor haciendo que pequeñas arrugas aparecieran bajo sus ojos, aquellas líneas en su expresión le recordaron a Víctor las muchas experiencias que este poseía. Caius era un hombre de no más de cuarenta años, había servido desde su juventud a su familia desde que estaban en Nueva Crisis, su cabello casi blanco por el paso del tiempo así como sus ojos color chocolate ahora algo apagados por la tensión que su enseñanza representaba, le recordaban lo mucho que había aprendido bajo su tutela.

Desde que tenía uso de razón el viejo maestro siempre había pertenecido a la casa Nikiforov, siendo quien enseñase no solo a la familia real sino, también, a los futuros guardas el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo así como el uso de armas, algo que difería de los cazadores nocturnos, quienes aprendían todo en el instituto Lucis. Ante los ojos de Víctor y la mayoría del mundo, Caius Ballad era uno de los guerreros más fuertes dentro de las filas del ejército.

\- Si nos disculpan es momento que el joven Yuri regrese a sus aposentos - palmeando el hombro de su pupilo - Príncipe Víctor, Joven Noel, que pasen buena noche - girándose sobre sus pies para comenzar a bajar la escalinata.

Ambos observaron como el viejo maestro bajaba poco a poco los escalones de la gran escalinata que guiaba al trono. Víctor contemplaba la ancha y amplia espalda del mismo, recordando como cuando niño, Caius lo llevaba sobre sus hombros después de un largo entrenamiento cuando solo tenía seis años, era increíble pensar que aquel hombre lo consideraba mas como una figura paterna que su verdadero padre. Tan ensimismado estaba dentro de sus pensamientos que no diviso cuando su hermanastro se acerco tras él, tampoco previno el fuerte golpe que le sobrevino en su espalda gracias a la patada que el rubio le había propinado. Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su cien tras aquel atrevimiento.

\- …

Yurio paso por su lado caminando con calma, como si lo ocurrido segundos atrás no hubiese sucedido. La fría mirada del mayor lo seguía conforme este bajaba los escalones, colocando una mirada de confusión en su rostro cuando el rubio se giro ligeramente sobre sus pies cuando bajo por completo la escalinata, solo para colocar su índice sobre la zona inferior del ojo, estirarla ligeramente mientras dejaba a la vista su lengua, en un acto que para el albino era un evidente insulto.

\- Este mocoso – susurro.

Yurio simplemente sonrió con altivez por lo hecho, como si se tratara de una meta cumplida para su persona. Se giro nuevamente sobre sus pies para seguir su camino hacia las enormes puertas donde su maestro le esperaba.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que hiciera eso – aclaro Noel con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Y decías que debo demostrar madurez?

\- El tiene diez años – mirándole de reojo – tu vas a cumplir veinticuatro, es una enorme diferencia de edad.

\- Eso no lo excusa de su conducta – sentencio el ojiazul bajando las escaleras.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas del salón y salir por ellas, donde el albino pudo divisar a lo lejos del pasillo como su hermanastro se perdía por completo a lado del maestro Caius. Momentos como aquellos solía pensar ¿Cómo era posible que aquel pequeño niño de tres años que había conocido durante una cena en nueva crisis, había crecido para volverse alguien tan arisco como lo era actualmente? Quizás convivir con su padre tenía ese efecto en las demás personas, él era el vivo ejemplo de ello. Cuando escucho el sonido de las puertas cerrarse tras él, decidió comenzar a emprender de nuevo el camino hacia su alcoba.

\- Noel – le llamo.

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Aun está en pie esa oferta de beber esta noche? Creo que me vendría bien olvidar un poco los problemas.

\- Mientras no te emborraches y te desnudes frente a mí, creo que aceptare – sonriéndole.

\- Muy gracioso.

* * *

El pequeño rubio caminaba en silencio a lado de su maestro, observando por los enormes ventanales del pasillo que transitaban como la ciudad se encontraba iluminada por lo enormes faros que le protegían de la oscuridad tras sus murallas. El silencio que reinaba en el lugar era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, la vida alegre y llena de color que su verdadero padre le regalaba, al menos de lo poco que aun recordaba de él, se había perdido hace ocho años, cuando este había perecido en un lamentable accidente dentro de las instalaciones del laboratorio en nueva crisis.

\- Príncipe Yuri

La voz grave de su maestro le hizo regresar a la realidad, girando su cabeza para mirar el rostro del mayor.

\- ¿Dígame Maestro Caius?

\- Se la razón del por qué desea salir.

El de ojos verdes desvió la mirada ante la declaración del hombre mayor. Caius regreso a verle de reojo, percatándose cada cambio en el rostro de su pupilo. Observo como la mandíbula del más joven se tensaba, producto de su actual frustración. Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, para instantes después soltar el aire que había contenido para decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- Comprendo la razón de ello joven príncipe pero – el rubio se tenso – debe tener cuidado, un paso en falso y descubrirán lo que trata de hacer.

\- ¿No me descubrirás ante el rey? – deteniéndose de golpe.

\- ¿Tengo motivos para ello? – contesto deteniéndose solo unos pasos más adelante.

\- Para él, algo como esto es alta traición, aquellos que no sigan sus reglas son…

\- Obedezco las ordenes de la corte por que así lo manda mi rey pero… - captando la atención del menor – mi código como guerrero me impide seguir aquellas que pongan en riesgo vidas inocentes, si con esto podemos cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, quizás vale la pena el riesgo – sonriéndole ligeramente.

\- Maestro Caius.

\- Solo tenga cuidado mi joven príncipe… Además, estoy seguro que te sorprenderás ver quién está detrás de todo por lo que has estado entrenando tan arduamente.

El pequeño simplemente atino a sonreír a las palabras dichas de su maestro.

* * *

La alarma se encontraba sonando por toda la habitación, el cuerpo sobre el colchón se encontraba totalmente inmóvil como si dicho sonido no lograra entrar en su subconsciente para despertarlo. La puerta rechino al ser abierta, dejando pasar a quien hubiese tomado la decisión de pasar sin ser invitado, camino por el lugar hasta detenerse frente a la cama, contemplando el cuerpo inmóvil solo unos segundos. Alargo su mano izquierda hasta el lugar de donde provenía la alarma para apagarla y, cuando el sonido se apago, se movió con rapidez hacia la ventana, corriendo las cortinas, para que la luz del sol entrara en el lugar.

Yuuri se removió sobre las sabanas cuando los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro, arrugo el ceño ante el hecho, tomando la almohada debajo de su cabeza para ponerla sobre ella e impedir que el sol siguiera molestándole. El sonido de alguien resoplando capto su atención pero aun así no se movió de su lugar hasta que, las manos de dicha persona quitaron las sabanas que le cubrían así como la almohada. Con pesar se reincorporo, tallándose los ojos por la inusual molestia, encontrándose con el rostro molesto de su hermana mayor una vez pudo enfocar su entorno.

\- ¿No podías dejarme dormir un poco más?- moviéndose con lentitud hasta quedar sentado sobre la orilla del colchón.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste a noche? Te deje unos minutos lado de Phichit y desapareces sin decirle nada a nadie.

\- ¿No podemos halar sin que me sermonees tan temprano? – alargando su mano hasta tomar sus lentes y ponérselos.

\- Yuuri, es enserio ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

\- Mary por favor, baja tu tono de voz puedo escucharte perfectamente – tratando de no encarar a la mayor - ¿y cómo sabes que Salí corriendo?

\- Mila y Sala te vieron – aclaro – cuando regrese te busque por todas partes hasta que ella me contaron todo.

\- No sabía que ya estaban ahí.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma?

\- …

\- ¿No dirás nada?

El azabache no contesto las insistentes preguntas de su hermana mayor, su cabeza daba vueltas gracias los hechos de la noche anterior, no solo porque había encontrado a Víctor, lo cual había resultado lo único agradable de aquella fiesta sino, por aquellas extrañas visiones que habían asaltado su mente sin previo aviso, tenia preguntas pero las respuestas eran difíciles de saber porque ¿a quién podía preguntarle sin que pensaran que estaba loco? ¿Su hermana? Seguramente se preocuparía aun más de lo que ya estaba, incluso podría impedirle salir de casa colocando alguna defensa mágica –cortesía de su tío Adalberto- y aquello era lo último que necesitaba.

Se levanto de su asiento sin decir palabra alguna para caminar hacia su buro, sacar de él una toalla limpia y dirigirse con la firme intención de entra al baño. Su hermana lo tomo del brazo antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta del mismo, regresando a verle sin expresión en su rostro.

\- Yuuri.

\- Llegare tarde a la escuela.

\- Hoy tendrán reunión el consejo del instituto así que puedes faltar.

\- Aun cuando solo sean dos horas tengo que asistir – halando de su brazo para que lo soltara – Y si quieres saber por qué Salí corriendo – girándose para encararla – fue porque necesitaba ir al baño – mintió – pero como no lo encontré me perdí no fue hasta que unos guardias me encontraron que logre salir de palacio, ya era algo tarde así que decidí volver a casa y dormir ¿satisfecha?

Le observo fijamente, sabía perfectamente que aquello no era verdad, que algo mas había hecho salir corriendo de aquella forma a su hermano menor pero, por la mirada que este le dedicaba, no estaba dispuesto a decirlo mucho menos si la presión que sentía era demasiada. Soltó un ligero suspiro, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando su rostro, lo mejor era seguirle el juego hasta que el decidiera contarle la verdad.

\- De acuerdo – pasando por su lado – date prisa, el desayuno ya está listo – saliendo de la habitación segundos después ante la atenta mirada de su hermano menor.

Se mantuvo en su lugar durante un par de minutos más, dándose cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que su familia le había hecho desde que tenía memoria, guardarle secretos de lo que hacía o lo que le sucedida. Trago con fuerza, tratando de pasar el mal trago, acercándose hacia su escritorio donde se encontraba su laptop, alzo la pantalla la cual se ilumino y donde una pequeña ventana en letra negra le confirmaba la transacción.

\- Espero que esto les ayude un poco - susurro para sus adentros, volvió a cerrar la pantalla y se alejo con dirección al baño.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos antes de que Yuuri bajara las escaleras con su mochila sobre su hombro. Su hermana estaba sirviendo el desayuno mientras su tío Adalberto - quien por lo que podía notar, acababa de llegar de su ronda nocturna por el reino - estaba prestando atención a las noticias que el televisor estaba dando. Camino con lentitud hasta el comedor, donde se sentó segundos después, dejando su mochila como siempre, en el suelo a lado suyo.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? – le pregunto su tío.

\- Si, mucho mejor que otras noches.

\- Eso es algo nuevo – dejando de ver el televisor para enfocar el rostro de su sobrino - ¿algo bueno que haya sucedido?

\- Nada en realidad - tomando un sobro de su jugo.

\- ¿Seguro? Supe que tu hermana y tu asistieron al baile de la reina Anora – tomando su raza de café - ¿no te divertiste?

\- Pues… El lugar era increíble – observándole tomar un poco de su café.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Me perdí – volvió a mentir – buscaba el baño y no supe como volver, unos guardas me ayudaron a encontrar la salida así que regrese a casa.

\- Sin avisarme – hablo Mary jalando la silla frente al rubio para sentarse en ella.

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar – tomando un trozo de su omellete.

El silencio se apodero del ambiente, podía percibir la tensión entre su hermana y el pero, por ahora no deseaba compartir nada de lo sucedido, al menos hasta que supiera que era lo que estaba pasándole. Con rapidez termino su desayuno, lo que menos deseaba era llegar tarde producto de la presión que sentía por parte de su familia, tomo el último sorbo de su jugo, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, levantándose de su asiento y tomando su mochila para colgarla sobre su hombre.

\- Bien, me voy.

\- Yuuri – la voz de su tío le detuvo.

\- ¿Si?

Su tío se levanto de su asiento para caminar hacia el deteniéndose una vez estuvo a su lado, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de que sus fuertes brazos lo envolvieran en un cálido abrazo, un acto que en primera instancia le sorprendió.

\- ¿Tío Adalberto?

\- Feliz cumpleaños – le escucho susurrar.

-…

\- ¿Pensaste que lo habíamos olvidado? – El menor simplemente se quedo en silencio – jamás olvidaríamos una fecha tan importante, hoy cumples diecinueve años y debemos celebrarlo, así que esta noche haremos una pequeña fiesta con algunos conocidos cercanos.

\- Pero… ¿Y la guarda nocturna?

\- No te preocupes por ello, desde hace semanas solicite este día como permiso por eso estuve trabajando en mis descansos para ello, así que el día de hoy seremos solos tu, yo, Mary y algunas personas festejando tu cumpleaños ¿de acuerdo? – colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del menor.

\- De acuerdo – asintiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ahora vete, llegaras tarde – guiñándole un ojo.

Asintió nuevamente continuando con su camino hacia la entrada por donde salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, siendo todo observado por su tío y hermana quienes, tras verle partir colocaron un gesto de seriedad en su rostro.

\- Adalberto,

\- Lo sé Mary – girándose para regresar a verla - ¿Enviaste los mensajes?

\- Claro que lo hice, todos confirmaron su asistencia.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – caminando nuevamente hacia el comedor donde tomo asiento.

\- Espero que todo salga bien.

\- Lo hará – tomando la mano ajena – esta noche, todo por lo que hemos estado guardando silencio por fin será revelado.

Mary asintió con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

El auto se detuvo frente a una pequeña florería, captando las miles de miradas de quienes transitaban el lugar. La puerta trasera se abrió dejando que de su interior un joven emergiera de él, una capucha roja con azul cubría su cabeza por completo impidiendo que su rostro fuera visto con claridad, mientras que del otro lado, esta vez un joven un poco más alto que el primero y cuyo rostro si se encontraba visible sin ninguna clase de capucha descendía del auto, cerrando la puerta se acerco al encapuchado. El chofer descendió de la unidad solo para acercarse a ambos.

\- ¿Está seguro que quiere seguir a pie desde aquí? – pregunto el chofer con preocupación.

\- Lo estoy así que puedes dejarnos, te llamare cuando decida volver.

\- Pero…

\- Estaré bien – regresándole a ver con el ceño fruncido – no estoy solo - dando una rápida mirada a su acompañante.

El chofer observo con seriedad a la persona detrás del más joven, soltó un largo suspiro no muy convencido de aquello pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no por ahora.

\- De acuerdo – contesto – solo recuerde a la hora de que debe volver – dando una pequeña reverencia antes de volver hacia el auto, entrar en él y tras encender el motor alejarse del lugar.

\- ¿A dónde desea ir? – la voz de la persona detrás de él capto su atención.

\- Hasta donde me pudieron informar él se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí – aseguro.

\- Lo mejor es ir con cuidado – aclaro acercándose a su lado – nadie sabe que estamos aquí, así que evitemos los lugares vacios.

\- No te preocupes tanto – volteando a verle – Puedo defenderme solo por si no lo recuerdas.

\- Se muy bien que puedes defenderte solo.

\- Además… Si algo pasa, estarás ahí para protegerme ¿no es así Otabek?

El de cabellos oscuros asintió ante la respuesta del más joven.

Si de algo estaba consiente el mayor de los dos era de la tarea que la misma reina Anora en persona le dio cuando hubo completado el entrenamiento de defensa con su tío, el maestro Caius. No podía negar que ser el protector así como escudo de una segunda persona no era el futuro que estuviese buscando, mucho menos de alguien tan importante como lo era el príncipe Yuri pero, tras ver morir a su padre a manos de un begimo mientras estaban en su casa de campo en Nueva crisis, juro que se volvería un fuerte guerrero para proteger aquello que le importase.

Por eso, cuando su tío decidió entrenarlo no se opuso y viajo a Nueva Hasetsu para comenzar su entrenamiento, lugar donde conocería a Yuri Plisetsky, el hijastro del rey. Al inicio no mantuvo conversación con él, simplemente se limitaba a entrenar y verle desde lejos pero, conforme paso el tiempo la curiosidad comenzó a recorrerle cada molécula del cuerpo, sobre todo por la determinación que el rubio demostraba en cada entrenamiento, la mirada de una persona que sabe que es lo que quiere, el imponente guerrero que se ocultaba dentro de un chico menor que él.

Tras haberlo meditado mucho, un día mientras descansaban de un largo día de entrenamiento se acerco a él, le sorprendió la forma tan casual y ligera que resulto hablar con él, dejando de lado por un momento que aquel chico era el príncipe, en aquellos instantes solo fueron dos simple niños hablando de un futuro incierto… Fue el día en que ambos se volvieron amigos contra todo pronóstico, dos compañeros de batalla, en espada y el escudo.

\- Bien, vallamos entonces - hablo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

Cuando sus pensamientos se esfumaron y la realidad volvió a su conciencia, comenzó a caminar por las calles de aquella avenida a lado de la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo en el mundo.

* * *

\- Hubiesen cancelado mejor las clases en vez de hacernos ir por dos clases tan aburridas como estadísticas – Se quejo Mila mientras mordía sin interés una de sus papas fritas.

\- Tú siempre te quejas aun cuando tengamos todas las clases Mila – le contesto Sala.

\- … - La pelirroja simplemente le desvió la mirada, tomando su bote de refresco para tomar un sorbo de él.

Tanto Yuuri como Phichit observaban la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus rostros. Si bien Mila tenía un punto en ello, no podían negar que aquella materia era necesaria para su formación académica. Aquel día, el consejo del instituto convoco a una reunión en la cual el ochenta porciento de sus empleados estuvieron presentes hecho que provoco que los estudiantes solo acudieran por escasas horas al instituto. Yuuri agradecía momentos como aquellos, salir temprano le proporcionaba más horas de claridad para llevar a cabo tareas a las que se veía limitado. Una de ellas era tan simple como ir a comer una hamburguesa a la central del reino a lado de sus compañeros de clase.

\- Cambiando tema – hablo Phichit rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente – Yuuri ¿Qué sucedió contigo a noche?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Te deje en compañía de lady Freya y cuando regreso descubro que te habías ido.

\- Nosotras te vinos salir corriendo – agrego Sala.

\- Es cierto, te vimos desde lejos y planeábamos hablarte pero de la nada saliste corriendo, eso si recordamos tu cara que parecía que viste un fantasma - dijo Mila.

\- Bueno, yo…

\- ¿Paso algo Yuuri? – pregunto su mejor amigo con preocupación.

\- Pues… - su mirada viajo de rostro en rostro tratando de tranquilizarse – Verán… Al parecer me hizo daño la comida de la tarde así que…

\- ¿Saliste corriendo para buscar el sanitario?

\- Si, eso mismo – sonriéndole ligeramente a Phichit – al no encontrarlo termine perdiéndome dentro de palacio hasta que me encontraron unos guardias.

\- Solo tú podrías perderte – aseguro Mila.

\- Lo siento.

\- En fin, dejando de lado tu obvia falta de sentido de la orientación – bromeo Mila – escucharon el anuncio del rey, no puedo creer que el príncipe se comprometiera.

\- ¿Se comprometió? – pregunto Yuuri.

\- Si – le contesto Sala – con Irina Ivanov, es la hija de la mano derecha del rey en Nueva Crisis.

\- Ya veo.

\- No niego que es muy hermosa – prosiguió la pelirroja – pero habiendo tantas chicas hermosas en el reino ¿Por qué escoger una que viene del otro lado del mar?

\- Puedes preguntárselo en la próxima fiesta a la que nos inviten – hablo Sala – Oh, espera, no lo conocemos en persona – riendo por lo bajo.

\- Que graciosa.

Giro su rostro, apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano mientras sus amigos continuaban hablando del compromiso del príncipe. Paseo su vista por el entorno, tratando de encontrar algo que llamara su interés puesto que, el compromiso de alguien más no lo era realmente. Soltó un ligero suspiro de aburrimiento al darse cuenta que no había nada interesante en una tienda de comida rápida ni en sus comensales hasta que, la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse capto su atención, por donde dos personas, dos niños desde su punto de vista, entraron con paso firme hasta llegar a la caja.

Continuo observándoles de reojo durante un breve corto período de tiempo hasta que se alejaron de la caja para buscar un lugar donde pudieran sentarse, ubicándose en un rincón cerca de la ventana que estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta. Soltó un bostezo por la falta de interés por lo cual regreso su vista hacia sus compañeros quienes seguían con la misma platica anterior. Tomo su bote de refresco para sorber por la pequeña pajilla antes de que este emitiera un sonido hueco indicándole que su contenido se había terminado.

\- En un momento regreso – levantándose de su asiento y captando la atención de todos – iré al sanitario.

\- De acuerdo – contesto su mejor amigo – aquí estaremos.

Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, caminado con calma por el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia los sanitarios. Sin percatarse que un par de ojos verdes lo observaban con detenimiento desde el otro lado del lugar. Continúo con su camino sin prestarle atención a las personas que pasaban por su lado hasta que llego al lugar que buscaba, entrando por el lado derecho donde un pequeño letrero que decía "Solo hombres" colgaba de la puerta. El lugar estaba en silencio, algo que agradeció internamente, abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos donde entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sentándose sobre la taza del baño sin ganas.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – Se pregunto - ¿Ni siquiera sé porque sigo aquí cuando no tengo nada que conversar con ellos? – dejando sus codos sobres sus piernas y sus mejillas sobre las palmas de su mano.

Su vista se perdió en el techo, como si este tuviera algo interesante más allá que su inmaculado color blanco. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer o pensar mucho menos cuando estaba dentro del baño de un local de comida rápida. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, sacándolo más por inercia que por curiosidad, cuando la pantalla se ilumino, pudo notar que él era un mensaje era un nuevo Tweet de noticias donde el encabezado decía, en letras grandes _"La boda del año, el príncipe se compromete"_ cerrando la aplicación segundos después sin ver siquiera las fotos que acompañaban dicho Tweet.

Al leer aquel encabezado su mente volvió a recordar todos los hechos que vivió en dicha fiesta, las visiones que no podía sacar de su mente tampoco el rostro de la joven oráculo, quien le había observado como si le conociera de algo, sin olvidarse de la misteriosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y cuyos ojos nunca pudo ver.

\- ¿Qué eran esas visiones? – Se pregunto - ¿de dónde salieron? ¿Por qué me vi a mi mismo en aquel balcón? No creo estar volviéndome loco como para imaginarme esas cosas… Y ese lugar – mirando de rojo la pared a lado suyo – estaba cubierto de nieve… Entronado… ¿Qué significa?

Mientras Yuuri proseguía pensando en voz alta las preocupaciones que le atormentaban, una segunda persona ingresaba al lugar, deteniéndose por unos segundos en la entrada. Buscando con la mirada el cubículo de donde provenía la voz del pelinegro, camino hacia el mismo una vez capto cual era el que buscaba. Se detuvo frente a la puerta sin emitir sonido alguno, solo se mantuvo en su lugar, escuchándole hablar por un largo periodo de tiempo.

-… - chasqueo la lengua con impaciencia.

Cuando la poca paciencia que tenia se termino, respiro profundamente, soltando el aire contenido de forma lenta, antes de girar sobre su pie izquierdo y golpear con fuerza la puerta del cubículo con el otro. Hecho que provoco que Yuuri se sobresaltara dentro del mismo.

-¿Pero qué?- se pregunto levantándose de su lugar para abrir la puerta.

Su rostro mostro sorpresa al darse cuenta que la persona que tenia enfrenta era solo un niño, que por su estatura debía tener entre diez u once años. La capucha que llevaba le ocultaba gran parte de su cabeza pero aun así, podía distinguir el cabello rubio por los pequeños mechones que sobresalían y los enormes así como penetrantes ojos verdes que este poseía.

" _Es un niño"_ Pensó observando al menor _" Se me hace conocido pero... ¿De dónde?"_

\- ¿Esto es todo? – le escucho decir – tanto esfuerzo invertido para saber si eran verdad los escritos, y el elegido resulto ser un completo debilucho.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Y encima tienes el mismo nombre – levantando su voz mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Oye….

\- Los incompetentes como tú no deberían existir… ¡Idiota! – gritándole con fuerza.

El pequeño le dedico una mirada llena de reproche antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del baño, donde finalmente desapareció, dejando a un muy sorprendido pelinegro por la inusual escena que acababa de vivir.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Debo hacer una aclaración, el mundo donde se desarrolla la historia es como el nuestro es decir, tiene tecnología como computadoras, tablets, teléfonos, etc... Salvo que son más desarrollados, hay hologramas, robots entre miles de cosas más, combinados con magia, bestias y dioses.

Más adelante se aclarara por que sucedió esto así como por que la noche dura demasiado y el día pocas horas.

Ahora sí, gracias por leer y si, ya apareció Yurio quien será muy importante para la trama.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Aclaraciones del Fanfic

Esta nota no es un capitulo como se habrán dado cuenta es un extra donde aclarare ciertos puntos que mis compañeros me hicieron ver cuando leyeron el fic y siento que muchos tendrán las mismas interrogantes, algunas cosas no las puedo decir porque el mismo protagonista las descubrirá más adelante pero si cosas que no afectan a la trama.

* * *

 **1.- ¿Por qué Yuuri no sabía cómo era Victor o porque no sabe que es un Nikiforov?**

¿Nunca les ha pasado que todo mundo habla de un famoso pero no les llama la atención? O que, ¿Pasan noticias en la televisión de ese famoso pero casi no ven tele que ni se enteran? Bueno yo soy así, créanme, hay muchas cosas que ni al tanto estoy ni de famosos, políticos ni nada de eso, incluso me dicen _"vives en la edad de piedra no sabes quién es fulanito"_ y eso que tengo Facebook, Twitter y otras redes sociales, así que Yuri al no interesarle ni la corona ni el príncipe pues no busca nada de ellos y sus redes al no tener seguimiento de los mismos pues no sabe, mucho menos las noticias, solo le llaman la atención cuando hay algún ataque de cadente o cosas así.

 **2.- ¿Por qué el día esta tan desigual?**

Eso es parte de la trama no lo puedo decir Xd.

 **3.- ¿La magia como funciona en ese mundo, porque hay botes o algo así?**

Se llaman viales, en la historia los únicos que podían utilizar magia de la nada es la familia Katsuki ya que fueron bendecidos por la diosa cuando esta los eligió, para su ejército tuvieron que ligar el poder del cristal a ciertas personas para que pudieran moldear los elementos y meterlos en pequeños frascos de cristal que poseen magia contenida pero ellos no pueden utilizar magia como tal, es como una bomba para que entiendan mejor pero con diferentes elementos, fuego, rayo, hielo o viento, dependiendo del grado de asimilación será el poder del mismo, también lo pueden combinar con venenos u otros ingredientes que hacen que tengan además del efecto de elemento otras funciones, como envenenar, paralizar, hacer más lento al objetivo, etc...

Por eso muchos utilizan viales en ese mundo, hasta ahora nadie puede usar la magia a voluntad excepto Yuuri, por eso el Rey Demian quería el Anillo al inicio para poder controlar esa limitante y... por otras razones que la trama les dirá xD

 **4.- ¿Por qué Los Nikiforov son los villanos?**

Creo que esa pregunta fue rara por parte de mis compañeros pero, solo diré que, tuvo que ver la situación de cada reino durante aquella elección de la diosa y del poder del cristal.

 **5.- ¿La reina sabe de Yuuri?**

Me hicieron esa pregunta por la plática que sostuvo con Yuko y algo que la misma dijo pero, eso se verá en el próximo capítulo.

 **6.-¿Por qué todos no desconfiaron de los Nikiforov cuando Murieron los Katsuki?**

Siguiente pregunta esa no la respondo Xd

 **7.- ¿Por qué Yuuri puede aparecer o desaparecer con alguna arma?**

Se llama Lux Itineris –el nombre así viene en FF- es la capacidad de teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, al lanzar la espada a alguna superficie ya sea una roca, un edificio, etc... Pero no siempre la puede usar Yuuri depende de la energía que tenga para lograrlo, comúnmente la usa para escaparse, aunque también le sirve para derribar a un enemigo desde lejos con una fuerza considerablemente alta. Este poder proviene directamente del cristal y solo los Katsuki tienen esa habilidad ya que nacieron ligados a él, Mari si la posee pero ella no es una guerrera así que nunca entreno sus poderes ni físicos ni mágicos, por si dudaban, Mari tiene poderes como Yuuri, pero no los usa.

 **8.- Victor es muy serio, es bastante occ a su versión Anime.**

Si, lo es. ¿Quién no lo seria teniendo un padre como ese? Pero conforme conviva con Yuuri saldrá ese lado inocente y burlón que tiene, creo que en ciertas partes se nota que si está ahí, sobre todo cuando habla con Georgi y Noel.

 **9.- ¿Yurio será solo un personaje x de relleno?**

No, no lo será, de hecho más adelante, mucho más adelante se volverá un personaje importante, sobre todo para Yuuri, pero fraternalmente hablando no piensen cosas raras ¿he?

 **10.- Los cadentes... ¿Qué son?**

Son como demonios o bestias oscuras que solo salen por la noche, pueden ser metálicas o biológicas, pueden ser como un perro, un tigre, un rinoceronte, un dragón, una medusa, una serpiente, un cangrejo gigante... Hay de muchas clases y dependiendo su poder es más complicado exterminarlos, sobre todo cuando están en un área que es su hogar y le proporciona su elemento vital de ataque.

 **11.- ¿Qué son los Sidereos y el anillo del primer capítulo?**

Parte de la trama, siento no contestar xD

 **12.- Ultima pregunta ¿Por qué una trama tan complicada?**

Porque la trama es muy bonita, sobre todo el trasfondo de este, el tener que decidir que es mejor, cual es el mejor camino para ser un rey, el tener que abandonar a quienes amas, verles morir, todo por salvarlos a todos... Sobre todo el final que le tengo planeado.

Ver como la noche poco a poco extingue el día, ver como esas criaturas oscuras aparecen con más constancias destruyendo todo a su paso, eliminando la vida y a las personas, mientras que tu única salvación radica en una diosa que hace mucho desapareció y cuyo elegido quizás no aparezca nunca, llevando el mundo a la destrucción si la guerra ente ambas familias no desaparece.

* * *

Y bien es todo... No sé si se me paso alguna otra pregunta pero si tienen háganla y la incluiré en este apartado.

Gracias y espero pronto actualizar.

Bye, Bye.


	7. Capítulo IV: 発見 (Descubrimientos)

.

* * *

− **Capitulo IV −**

 **発見**

 **(Descubrimientos)**

* * *

Los jardines del palacio eran conocidos por las distintas flores que en el crecían, rosas, gardenias, tulipanes, claveles y copos de nieve, adornaban los alrededores como el hermoso paisaje de algún viejo cuadro, cuyo aroma siempre lograba empalagar al joven príncipe cada que solía visitarlo. Las flores nunca fueron algo de su agrado, sobre todo desde que su querida madre, la reina Aleksandra, había partido de este mundo, puesto que ella adoraba cultivarlas con sus propias manos y colocar un pequeño florero en su cuarto cada mañana. Pero aquella tristeza y mal recuerdo se habían vuelto soportables tras conocer aquel joven de cabellos oscuros con aroma a copo de nieve.

Usualmente evitaba el jardín por los constantes recuerdos pero, cuando su padre solicitaba su presencia en el mismo para tomar el desayuno en un típico plan familiar, negarse no era una opción para él, y observarlos desde la entrada mientras ellos tomaban el café de cada mañana, hacia que su estomago se removiera por la ansiedad. Camino con calma hacia ellos, tratando de de colocar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro aunque no tuviera la mas mínima intención de hacerlo.

Pudo notar como los ojos verdes de Irina se iluminaron cuando estaba a pocos pasos de los presentes, y como le regalaba una cálida sonrisa cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros de la misma. La reina Anora alargo su mano para que Víctor la tomara y se inclinara un poco hacia ella, depositando un beso en su mejilla derecha. Su padre, quien como siempre se mantenía inexpresivo le indico tomara asiento con un simple ademan.

− Es tarde Víctor ¿puedo saber por qué tardaste tanto en bajar?

− Lo siento, no dormí lo necesario y desperté algo tarde por ello.

− ¿No tendrá nada que ver con que a noche solicitaras varias botellas de vino a nuestro chef? – dedicándole una mirada de reproche mientras la sirvienta le servía un poco mas de café.

− Solo fueron unas copas – tratando de excusarse.

− Un rey jamás bebe alcohol en ese horario ya que afecta la capacidad mental para el día siguiente, pensé que lo tenías claro – tomando su taza de café para soplar ligeramente antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo.

− Lo tendré en cuenta Padre.

− Eso espero – recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, indicándole a los sirvientes que comenzara a servir el desayuno.

Los sirvientes asintieron a la orden de su rey, colocando sobre la mesa los diferentes alimentos que se habían solicitado anteriormente. Una pequeña canasta de pan se encontraba en el centro de la misma como aperitivo para acompañar el café, Pequeños vasos de vidrio con jugo de naranja fueron colocados a lado de cada persona seguida de platos con panqueques, molletes y huevos revueltos. Una vez la mesa estuvo cubierta de de aquellos platillos, los sirvientes hicieron una pequeña reverencia antes de caminar hacia la salida y abandonar el lugar.

− Irina – le llamo el rey – espero el desayuno sea de tu agrado.

− Lo será majestad, es conocido por muchos que los chef de palacio son de primer mundo así que puedo asegurar sin error a equivocarme que no tendrá queja alguna de mi parte por ello.

− Si no es de tu agrado puedes pedir lo que gustes el maestro Gideon realizara cualquier platillo que le pidas – sonriéndole ligeramente.

− Lo tendré en cuenta su majestad.

− Perfecto entonces – dirigiendo su vista hacia su esposa quien tomaba un poco de su jugo – Anora Querida ¿puedo saber donde esta Yuri?

− Salió muy temprano, comento que había solicitado tu permiso.

− Ciertamente, pero pensé que lo haría por la tarde no es saludable para alguien de su edad saltarse el desayuno.

− Aseguro que llegaría a tiempo para tomar el desayuno, debe estar por regresar a palacio.

El rey asintió a las palabras de su reina hasta que el sonido de los pasos de alguien acercándose capto su atención, dejando que su vista se posara sobre la figura de su hijastro. Yuri caminaba con paso raudo hacia ellos, su rostro mostraba el evidente enfado que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento mientras que a su lado, su guardaespaldas personal caminaba a la misma velocidad que el menor. Se detuvieron cuando estaban frente al rey, haciendo una reverencia al estar presente de su monarca.

− Hijo.

− Lamento la demora padre, pero puedo informar que mis asuntos pendientes en la ciudad han terminado por lo cual no será necesario volver a salir de palacio – irguiéndose nuevamente.

− Muy bien, ahora podrás dedicarte a las tareas que te he encomendado.

− Con su permiso su majestad – hablo Otabek – es momento de retirarme – indico girándose levemente para retirarse – Príncipe Yuri lo espero para el entrenamiento de las tropas.

El pequeño rubio asintió a las palabras de su compañero, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que se perdió por completo de su campo de visión. Su madre, la reina Anora, lo tomo de su brazo derecho para indicarle que debía sentarse a su lado. Rodeo el asiento que ocupaba la mayor para jalar la silla que ocuparía, sentándose segundos después. Tomando uno de los panes de la canasta del centro y comenzar a mordisquearlo sin ganas.

− ¿Quieres desayunar algo en especial cariño? – su madre le hablo colocando su mano sobre su espalda.

− Una malteada – susurro – desayune en compañía de Otabek en la ciudad madre.

− ¿Fue alguna golosina?

− No – desviando la mirada.

− Yuri.

− ….

− De acuerdo – soltando una pequeña risa ante el comportamiento de su hijo – Linda – llamo a una de los sirvientes − Una malteada de chocolate para el príncipe Yuri.

− En seguida su alteza – contesto, saliendo del lugar con dirección a la cocina.

− Ahora que ambos están aquí – el rey paso la mirada de su hijo mayor a su hijastro – debo recordarles que les he asignado tareas especificas que espero sigan al piel de la letra, no quiero errores ¿les quedo claro?

Ambos asintieron al escuchar las palabras del rey.

− Sobre todo tu Víctor – sin dirigirle la mirada – no quiero ningún espectáculo de tu parte.

− Hare lo posible para que eso no suceda padre – haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

− Yuri ¿algo que quieras compartir?

− No tendrás queja alguna de mis reportes padre.

− Se que será así Yuri – tomando su vaso con jugo para levantarlo – ahora que todo quedo claro, buen provecho.

Desayunaron en silencio, disfrutando de los platillos que los chef del palacio habían preparado para aquella ocasión. El sonido de los tenedores y cucharas al ser utilizadas eran los únicos que podían escucharse en aquel jardín, los sirvientes iban y venia sirviendo café o jugo cuando era necesario, retirando los platos una vez estuvieron limpios de algún alimento. Las puertas del jardín se cerraron cuando la hora del desayuno termino por completo, dejando a los presentes disfrutar de la brisa que aquel día de invierno podía ofrecerles.

− La brisa de nueva Hasetsu es agradable, a comparación de Nueva crisis – aseguro Irina.

− Eso es porque Nueva Crisis esta mas enfocada a la industrialización, armas y descubrimientos científicos – contesto la reina Anora.

− Tiene razón, Nueva Hasetsu esta mas enfocada a la recolección, asimilación de elementos y todo lo que la naturaleza puede ofrecer y renovar… El rey ha sabido dirigir ambos reino de forma única.

− Me alegra saber que te interesa de forma persona cada rincón de nuestro mundo Irina – menciono el rey con interés.

− Por supuesto que es de mi interés mi rey, saber cada aspecto de ambos reinos es necesario para poder hacerse pasó dentro de la política así mismo para desarrollarte como profesionista.

− Cuanta razón hay en tus palabras – tomando su mano – serás una formidable reina algún día mí querida Irina, estoy seguro que serás un gran apoyo para mi despistado Hijo – haciendo que Víctor se hundiera en su asiento.

− Me honra con sus palabras su majestad.

− Ahora que lo pienso, no conoces todo el palacio como es debido ¿cierto?

− me temo que no he tenido la oportunidad.

− Esplendido – emocionado el rey dirigió su vista hacia su hijo mayor – Una perfecta ocasión para que puedan convivir y llegar a conocerse, un matrimonio e basa en la confianza entre ambos… Víctor.

− Si padre.

− ¿Por qué no llevas a Lady Irina a pasear por los jardines? Estoy seguro que le encantara conocer lo enorme que es.

El de ojos azules solo rodo los ojos, asintiendo al pedido de su padre y dedicándole una suave sonrisa a su prometida.

* * *

Camino en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la mesa donde sus compañeros le esperaban, se dejo caer sobre el asiento sin decir palabra alguna, tratando de analizar con calma lo que había pasado dentro de los baños de hombres. Aquel chico se le hacía remotamente familiar, estaba seguro haberle visto en algún lugar, ¿alguna foto?, ¿Alguna noticia en la televisión o red social?, ¿Se habrían cruzado por la calle y sin querer le había molestado?, su mente trataba de recordar el momento donde le había visto pero por mucho que se esforzaba no lograba dar con él.

Soltó un largo suspiro por la evidente derrota, apoyo su cuerpo sobre la mesa, dejando que la fría superficie rozara su mejilla, logrando con aquello que Phichit cortara la conversación que mantenía con ambas mujeres para girar su rostro y ver la situación en la que estaba su mejor amigo.

− No, nada.

El de cabellos oscuros regreso a ver a ambas chicas con una mirada interrogativa por la actitud de su compañero, Mila y Sala simplemente negaron con sus cabezas, encogiéndose de hombros. Se cruzo de brazos, buscando alguna forma de animar a su compañero, usualmente Yuuri tendía a pasar por momentos de tristeza que nunca lograba comprender del todo puesto que el mismo se guardaba las cosas. Llevo una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de su amigo y lo despeino ligeramente.

− ¡Phichit! – llevando su mano a su cabeza.

− Anímate – sugirió – sea cual sea la razón por la que estas así, no puede ser tan malo.

− En eso tienes razón – aceptando las palabras de su mejor amigo.

− ¿Lo ves? – Alargando su brazo para rodear sus hombros y atraerlo hacia sí – Hoy es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar feliz además, esta noche Mary nos dejara probar tu platillo favorito.

− No puedo creer que no me dejen comerlo – inflando levemente sus cachetes.

− Tienes a engordar muy rápido, cerdito – soltando el cuerpo contrario para comenzar a picarle las costillas con uno de sus dedos.

− ¡No soy un cerdito! – Elevo un poco su voz para negar aquel nombre – solo estoy… Rellenito.

− Vamos Yuri no estás rellenito – aseguro Sala – hace seis meses si eras un cerdito hoy en día te vez más delgado.

− De algo sirvió que se enfermara del estomago hace seis meses – bromeo Mila.

− ¡Mila! – bajando la cabeza por las constantes bromas de sus amigos.

− Ya, dejémoslo respirar – levanto sus manos Phichit para mediar el ambiente − ¿Vendrá a la fiesta en casa de Yuri en la noche?

− Me temo que yo no podre ir – aclaro Sala – mi padre tendrá una reunión con un inversionista, mi madre y yo tenemos que ir.

− Tampoco yo – agrego Mila – hoy tengo clase de ballet, miss Okukawa acaba de volver de Cartelia y quiere que ensañemos a marcha forzada – dejando escapar un suspiro.

− El próximo festival ¿cierto? – pregunto Yuuri al ver aquel gesto de cansancio en el rostro de su amiga.

− Si – asintió – Falta menos de un mes para que se realice la danza anual de navidad en el reino.

− Estoy ansiosa por verte nuevamente en escena Mila – sonrió la azabache con alegría.

− Deberías estar feliz – apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano – Minako−sensei asegura que tienes lo necesario para ser una excelente bailarina que recorra el mundo.

− Amo el ballet – aseguro – pero a veces desearía un poco de espacio para mí – le contesto a Yuuri.

− Ya lo tendrás.

− Eso espero – tomando su celular para prender la pantalla – creo que es momento de retirarme – levantándose de la mesa – tengo que ir a casa antes de reunirme con el grupo.

− De hecho yo también debo irme – apoyo Yuuri – ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo iré ver a los niños al orfanato, prometí enseñarles a patinar.

− Te agradan mucho los niños ¿no?

La mirada de Yuuri se dirigió hacia el rostro de su amigo, dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

− Me agradan pero… Lo hago porque puedo entenderlos mejor que nadie, crecer sin un padre o una madre nunca es fácil.

− Yuuri –colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

− Tranquilos estoy bien – agitando sus manos para enfatizar sus palabra – solo, es un recuerdo que a cualquiera en esa situación puede entristecer.

Todos asintieron sin decir palabra alguna, lo menos que deseaban era hacer sentir mal a su amigo sobre todo por aquel tema que era bastante complicado para él. Tomaron sus respectivas mochilas, llevando entre sus manos las charolas para vaciar los desechos de su comida en el bote de basura y dejarla sobre de este. Avanzaron hasta la puerta del local, la cual les despidió con su usual sonido y el frio de la intemperie los recibió.

− ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto frío? – hablo la pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma.

− Estamos en invierno, es obvio que haga frio – le contesto su compañera.

−… − rodo los ojos al escuchar su respuesta.

− Si fuera verano te quejarías del calor – comenzó a reír Yuuri al salir del local.

− Búrlense, cuando los vea convertidos en cubos de hilo no los descongelare – se cruzo de brazos.

− Solo era broma Mila – rio nerviosamente el azabache.

− Bien – hablo Phichit quien fue el último en salir del local − nos despedimos entonces – Dijo Phichit colocándose a lado de Yuuri.

− Si, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela – comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que ambos se encontraban – Vamos Sala.

− Si, ya voy – contesto riendo− Nos vemos el lunes − antes de comenzar a correr para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

Ambos varones levantaron sus manos en señal de despedida, observando cómo ambas caminaban hasta que se perdieron por completo de su vista.

− Yo También me despido Yuuri – apretando su hombro.

− Si, nos vemos en la noche en mi casa.

− Ahí estaré con mi familia, mi madre quiere probar el Katsudon de tu hermana – guiñándole un ojo.

− No es la única – imaginándose fugazmente el platillo que tanto adoraba.

− Salúdame a la Directora Okukawa y al padre Edian – sacándolo de su leve ensoñación.

− Les daré tus saludos en cuanto los vea.

Su compañero asintió girándose sobre sus pies, tomando la dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado ambas mujeres, comenzando a alejarse del azabache. Yuuri lo contemplaba con una ligera sonrisa cuando, recordó el tema que había querido preguntarle a Phichit pero, con las pocas horas en la escuela, las constantes platicas entre sus amigos y lo sucedido en los sanitarios, lo había olvidado por completo.

− ¡Phichit! − llamándole antes de que se alejara más de su persona.

− ¿Dime? − deteniéndose de golpe y girándose ligeramente para voltear a ver a Yuuri.

− De casualidad ¿sabes si en alguna parte de la ciudad crece la flor copo de nieve?

− ¿Copo de Nieve? − alzando una ceja por la inusual pregunta.

− Si, es que... La otra noche la contemple dentro de palacio y me dio algo de curiosidad, además estoy seguro que a mi hermana le gustaría tenerla como decoración en la noche mientras cenamos − ocultando la verdadera razón detrás de aquella flor.

− Pues... − llevando su mano hacia su mentón en una pose pensativa − Si no mal recuerdo, escuche decir a una de nuestras compañeras que esa flor crece en los alrededores de la vieja capilla.

− ¿Capilla?

− La que está en la colina cerca del lago que usábamos para patinar cuando niños ¿lo recuerdas?

Conocía perfectamente aquel lago, de hecho fue aquel mismo lugar donde había conocido a Victor siete años atrás, recordaba con nostalgia los momentos que había pasado en compañía de Phichit, deslizándose por sus aguas congeladas, soñando con un día poder patinar en un gran evento, demostrar la belleza de las rutinas que estas imponían, escuchar la suave música que las acompañaba, un sueño idílico para dos pequeños que poco o nada conocían de la vida.

− Recuerdo el lago pero ¿Había una colina cerca de él?

− El camino que esta a mano derecha del lago llega justamente a la capilla, la arboleada del lugar la cubre así que es lógico que no le prestaras atención Yuuri − aclaro al escuchar su pregunta.

− Supongo que ha de ser por eso − encogiéndose de hombros.

− Ahora que he aclarado tu pregunta debo irme − dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar − solo no te vayas a perder por ahí y no llegues a tu propia fiesta − dijo a modo de burla.

Negó con su cabeza, quien no aparto la mirada hasta que su mejor amigo hubo desaparecido por completo en el horizonte. Levanto su vista hacia el cielo, como si en el tratara de encontrar respuesta a todas las cosas que en las últimas horas le habían ocurrido. Llevo sus manos hacia el interior de su abrigo, emprendiendo el camino hacia el viejo orfanato que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

La puerta del viejo edificio emitió un fuerte crujido al ser abierta, el cálido interior que este albergaba le recibió, mandándole pequeños escalofríos por el cambio de temperatura. Dentro del mismo, algunas sacerdotisas caminaban de un lado a otro, llevando pergaminos, libros o alguna canasta repleta de fruta mientras a su lado algunos niños corrían soltando suaves risas por las travesuras que habían cometido. Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yuuri al verles así de felices, recordándose así mismo que aun en la más profunda soledad se puede encontrar alguna forma de ser feliz.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí para que el frio no entrara en el lugar. Dejo su mochila sobre la pequeña mesita que quedaba justo a su lado y procedió a caminar por el pasillo a mano derecha de la entrada. Mientras caminaba podía ver a través de los enormes ventanales la pequeña fuente que estaba en el centro de un pequeño jardín de meditación usado por las sacerdotisas, cuya agua se había congelado por completo y a pequeños pajarillos posarse sobre el mismo. Continuó su camino hasta que se detuvo frente a una vieja puerta, tocando en dos ocasiones hasta que, la voz de una mujer le dio permiso para entrar.

Con cuidado tomo el pomo de la puerta, girándolo para abrirla y encontrarse con la directora del orfanato, quien estaba detrás de una pila de papeles.

− Buenos días – saludo en un susurro.

− Mmm… − la directora se levanto para ver a Yuuri, sonriéndole nada mas posar sus ojos en su figura – Yuuri ¿Qué haces aquí? – Rodeando su escritorio para caminar a lado del menor y abrazarlo fuertemente – Hacia mucho que no te veía ¿todo bien?

− Si, todo está perfecto directora.

Al escucharlo enarco una ceja por la forma como le había llamado.

−Elizabeth – corrigió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

− No sé por qué te apena llamarme por mi nombre, te conozco desde que tenías seis años.

− Es… Difícil dejar de lado la formalidad – rio nerviosamente.

− Puedo notarlo − aseguro soltando al menor − ¿Que te trae por aquí?

− Vine a ver a los niños, la última vez que los visite les prometí enseñarles a patinar y como salí temprano el día de hoy creí conveniente cumplir esa promesa.

− Ahora que lo mencionas, hace unos días preguntaron cuando vendrías – tomando de su escritorio las llaves de la oficina – Es mejor ir con ellos, no querrás hacerlos esperar.

Elizabeth camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola para que el menor saliera primero, cerrando la misma con llave una vez ambos estuvieron fuera de la oficina. Emprendieron el camino hacia el patio trasero del orfanato, donde la mayoría de los niños corrían, lanzaban pequeñas bolas de nieve o hacían ángeles sobre la misma, otros simplemente trataban de deslizarse sobre la pista de hielo improvisada que la piscina y el invierno había creado para ellos. Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de los más jóvenes.

– Niños – les llamo – ¿Adivinen quien vino a visitarlos?

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el lugar donde ambos estaban parados, pasara salir corriendo con una sonrisa, mientras con sus suaves voces pronunciaban el nombre del azabache.

– ¡Yuuri! – Gritaron al unisonó.

– Hola niños, ¿se portaron bien mientras no estaba? – pregunto colocándose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de lo menores.

– ¡Sí!

– Me alegro escuchar eso – aseguro.

– Yuuri, ¿Nos enseñaras a patinar? – pregunto uno de ellos.

– Prometiste hacerlo cuando volvieras a visitarnos – agrego una niña de cabellos oscuros.

– Si, Yuuri, enséñanos – secundo otro, esta vez un niño de piel morena y cabello castaño.

– De acuerdo, les enseñare a patinar – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Muy bien pequeños, entren y tomen sus patines – Hablo la directora a lo cual los menores asintieron comenzando a correr al interior del edificio.

– Parecen muy animados – levantándose para quedar nuevamente erguido.

– Por supuesto que sí, les agradas Yuuri por ese motivo se emocionan cuando vienes a verlos.

– ¿Por qué no lo haría? Alguien como yo, que creció sin padres a su lado comprende la soledad en la que viven.

– Tienes a tu hermana.

– No es lo mismo – regresando a verla – y lo sabe, el amor de un hermano jamás podrá sustituir el de los padres.

– Te entiendo Yuuri – acercándose al más joven – pero no olvides que incluso estos niños cuyos padres ya no están, tienen amor rodeándoles.

– Con usted como directora estoy seguro de ello.

Elizabeth sonrió ante lo dicho.

– ¡A patinar!

Los gritos de los menores les hicieron girar la cabeza para verlos salir corriendo nuevamente, esta vez con sus patines, pasando por su lado hacia la piscina congelada.

– A veces les envidio, tienen una piscina gratis para ellos solos.

– Agradece a la difunta reina Aleksandra, ella hizo construirla como un regalo a los pequeños cuyas familias fueron destruidas por los cadentes.

Asintió a las palabras de la directora, según muchos noticieros, la reina Aleksandra era una persona de buen corazón y nobles sentimientos, había contribuido a muchas asociaciones que buscaban ayudar a aquellas personas que habían sido víctimas de los cadentes y hubiesen perdido todo a causa de ellos. El orfanato Yu–topia había sido originalmente construido por la reina Katsuki pero, tras su muerte, el orfanato cerro por falta de recursos, muchos niños fueron enviados a otros centros en diferentes partes del continente hasta que, la difunta reina Aleksandra, solicito su reapertura para que todos los niños tuvieran un hogar, poniendo como garantía que quizás, entre ellos, futuros guerreros podrían nacer.

No era una idea que compartiera, utilizar niños para volverlos guerreros no era una causa válida, pero en vista de las condiciones a los que muchos solían vivir, no podían negarse y que la corona hiciera uso de sus impuestos para ayudar a pequeños como ellos, era algo que dejaba ver a la actual monarquía como algo maravilloso ante las cámaras.

– Aun así, tienen donde patinar o nadar – rio ligeramente.

– ¡Yuuri!

Las voces de los pequeños captaron la atención del azabache, respiro profundamente, dejando que el aire frio calara en su interior, con una última mirada dirigida a la directora del orfanato, digirió sus pasos hacia la piscina congelada donde los pequeños esperaban ansioso la lección de patinaje.

– ¿Y qué nos vas a enseñar? – Pregunto uno de ellos – ¿a dar saltos? ¿Piruetas? – cayendo sentado al suelo al tratar de brincar.

– Me temo que aun es algo temprano para enseñarles a saltar – tomando al pequeño de los brazos para levantarlo.

– Yuuri – le llamo una pequeña de cabellos rubios – toma – entregándole los patines que usaba en el orfanato cuando les enseñaba como se patinaba.

– Gracias – los tomo para colocárselos.

– Entonces... ¿Que nos vas a enseñar? – observando como el mayor se ponía en pie tras colocarse los patines.

– Algo que deben saber es que el patinaje necesita practica y paciencia – aseguro – no pueden comenzar a saltar de un día a otro sin saber siquiera como mantenerse en pie – caminando hacia la pista, deslizándose lentamente por el hielo mientras los menores lo observaban – quiero que se pongan en fila viendo hacia donde estoy – los niños obedecieron y se mantuvieron con esfuerzo sobre el hielo – tranquilos es normal, al no tener coordinación es difícil mantenerse en pie.

Los pequeños asintieron con una suave sonrisa en sus rostros.

– Quiero que hagan lo que yo hare, con calma y sin precipitarse ¿de acuerdo? – Asintieron a la orden del mayor – Muy bien, deslizaran primero un pie en diagonal y luego el otro – mostrándoles como debían hacerlo – háganlo despacio.

Los pequeños se movieron con esfuerzo, imitando la forma en cómo el azabache había avanzado por el hielo, algunos lograban avanzar unos cuantos pasos, otros caían irremediablemente al suelo siendo ayudados por el mayor a levantarse.

– ¡Mira Yuuri, ya puedo! – dijo un niño de ojos cafés y cabellos rubios cenizos, manteniéndose en pie con ambas manos en jarras.

– Si pero...– bajando la mirada hacia las rodillas del menor, que temblaban ligeramente – Pero te falta equilibrio – empujándole ligeramente con su dedo índice, haciendo que el menor cayera de lado al frio suelo.

– Esto es difícil – mascullo.

– Nada es fácil – afirmo – vamos, levántate – ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.

Elizabeth observaba como los pequeños reían cada que caían al suelo, la forma en cómo Yuuri les enseñaba, transmitiéndoles un cariño que pocas veces tenían. Aun recordaba como aquellos pequeños solían esconderse o llorar por los rincones del orfanato cuando perdieron todo, amigos, familias y hogares a los cuales jamás volverían pero, gracias a que el azabache se había tomado unas pocas horas cada mes para visitarlos y jugar con ellos, ahora podían sonreír y esperar un futuro mejor.

Escucho la puerta del patio abrirse nuevamente, girándose para ver a la persona que ingresaba, encontrándose con su hermana mayor a lado de un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y un gracioso mechón rojizo adornando su cabello. Ambos sonreían ligeramente. El menor dejo las bolsas que traía cerca de la entrada mientras la mayor hacia lo misma del lado contrario. Cuando se aseguraron que todo estaba en orden, bajaron los escalones y caminaron hacia la directora del lugar.

– Veo que Yuuri cumplió su promesa – acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla.

– Si, al fin tuvo algo de tiempo y pudo venir a verles – correspondiendo el abrazo.

– Me alegra saber que sigue teniendo tan buena condición para el patinaje, ¿no crees Minami? – Volteando a ver al pequeño al ver que este no le respondía – ¿Minami?

Los ojos del pequeño solo observaban con emoción al azabache que se deslizaba por el hielo, enseñándoles a los pequeños como moverse sobre el frio hielo bajo sus plantas. Negó con su cabeza al ver el comportamiento del más joven, soltando un leve suspiro por la escena.

– Veo que Minami sigue emocionándose con Yuuri.

– No tiene remedio.

Elizabeth solo sonrió al ver la reacción de su hermana mayor.

– ¡Yuuri! – grito Minami al verle hacer un salto.

Yuuri giro su cabeza al escuchar el llamado, sonriendo al ver a las personas que estaban a lado de la directora. Tras darles una indicación a los menores sobre la práctica, se deslizo fuera del hielo, colocándose los protectores y camino hacia donde lo esperaban.

– Minako–Sensei, Minami – sonriendo al estar cerca de ellos – hace mucho que no los veía.

– Lo mismo digo Yuuri – contesto la mayor.

Minako es la hermana mayor de la directora del orfanato, conocida de su familia desde mucho tiempo antes de su nacimiento, incluso ella le había motivado a practicar el patinaje a modo de olvidar la soledad por no tener a su padres. Según palabras de su hermana y tío fue la institutriz de los anteriores príncipes pero, tras la muerte de la familia real, decidió volver a ejercer su profesión, siendo la encargada en llevar a diferentes ciudades un espectáculo de ballet sobre hielo, su compañía era la única que tenía el permiso de la corona de salir de viaje con más de cinco personas, dejando atrás la restricción de dos personas como máximo para aquel tipo de espectáculo.

– Yuuri ese salto fue genial – girando sobre uno de sus pies.

– Gracias – sonrojándose por la felicitación.

Un suave color carmín apareció sobre sus mejillas ante la sorpresiva felicitación del menor. Minami era un pequeño niño de doce años de edad, era el mayor de lo huérfanos que vivían en el orfanato, como todos sus padres habían perecido tras los ataques de los cadentes y, a comparación de la mayoría, tenía una actitud alegre, era muy seguro de sí mismo, confianza que Yuuri muchas veces envidio. Hacía poco supo que Minako lo había elegido para formar parte de la compañía que dirigía pero, al no tener la edad mínima – quince años– lo entrenaba todos los días con permiso de la directora.

– ¿Fueron de compras? – pregunto al ver cerca de la puerta las bolsas repletas de alimentos o artículos de baño.

– Le pedí a Minako que hiciera unas compras para el orfanato ya que no podía ir en persona.

– Pero… Había escuchado que el orfanato estaba teniendo problemas financieros.

– Así es – Elizabeth bajo la mirada – debido a los recortes de la corona el orfanato se ha visto con algunas limitaciones, el rey ha dicho que los recursos deben ser destinados a la creación de armas y capacitación de nuevos guerreros para combatir la amenaza de los cadentes o la producción de alimentos, electricidad y otros recursos necesarios para la vida diaria… Un orfanato no lo es.

– Elizabeth – su hermana la tomo del brazo.

– ¿Y qué cambio? Dudo que la corona haya hecho una excepción.

– No, no lo hizo – aseguro sonriendo – lo que sucedió fue que…

– El orfanato recibió una cuantiosa donación de un benefactor durante la madrugada.

Todos voltearon al lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre mayor, cubierto con una vieja sotana y el símbolo de la diosa en la misma. Con calma bajaba los escalones, siendo seguido por las miradas de los demás. Solo se detuvo cuando se coloco a lado de la directora.

– Padre Ignis.

– Joven Kaido, es un gusto verle en el orfanato ¿puedo saber a qué debemos esta inusual visita?

– Yuuri vino a enseñarles a los pequeños.

– Oh, ya veo.

El padre Ignis era de figura regordeta, tenía una ligera calva en el centro de su cabeza, algo que hacía que los pequeños se burlaban a escondidas de él. Yuuri recordaba al viejo padre desde que tenía memoria, le conoció la primera vez que acudió en compañía de su hermana para dejarles unas cajas de fruta a los pequeños del orfanato. Era algo inusual que los hombres formaran parte de la congregación de la diosa, puesto que siempre eran mujeres las que estaban en la orden pero, si algún varón resultaba ser un firme creyente se podía hacer la excepción y darles un cargo dentro de la misma.

– Padre Ignis ¿dijo algo acerca de una donación?

– Si, alguien durante la madrugada transfirió una enorme cantidad al orfanato, no dejo algún nombre o numero para llamarle para agradecerle por tan… generosa donación.

– Significa que… ¿El orfanato estará bien?

– Si Yuuri, el orfanato puede funcionar durante un año más sin problema alguno.

El azabache sonrió al saber aquella noticia.

– Eso es una buena noticia Eli –comento Minako.

– Lo es.

– Ahora que lo pienso – Hablo Yuuri – Minako-Sensei… ¿No tenia clase con el grupo?

– Solo vine a dejar Minami, tengo que volver al instituto – aseguro – y cómo puedes ver, voy algo tarde.

– Deberías irte entonces - afirmo su hermana.

– Eso hare – dejando su mano sobre el hombro del menor – Minami, pórtate bien con la directora mañana vendré para seguir con las practicas.

– Lo hare – contesto.

– Nos vemos

Minako comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del patio, por donde desapareció segundos después.

– Yuuri ¿yo también puedo practicar con ustedes?

– Por supuesto – aseguro Yuuri – deberías colocarte tus patines.

– ¡Qué bien! – Minami salió corriendo hacia la piscina donde los demás comenzaron a gritar eufóricamente al verle llegar.

– Padre Ignis, Directora – hizo una ligera reverencia antes de girarse sobre sus pies y caminar hacia donde los demás lo esperaban.

* * *

Con calma, ambos caminaban por el enorme pasillo frente a ellos, Irina iba cogida del brazo de su prometido, admirando las bellas flores que les rodeaban. Víctor al no poder negarse las palabras de su padre, tuvo que acceder a pasear con la joven pelirroja quien, aunque no le era indiferente, no la consideraba como la persona que desearía que estuviera a su lado el resto de su vida. Le tenía cariño ya que la conocía desde que tenía seis años pero, ese cariño era solo fraternal, algo que quizás la joven no comprendía o no quería aceptar del todo.

– Fue por eso que mi madre dijo que debía venir a Nueva Hasetsu, conocer el reino podría ayudarme si pensaba ser la futura reina – dijo sonrojándose.

– Disculpa… ¿Dijiste algo? – deteniéndose de golpe.

– ¿No escucho lo que dije Príncipe?

– Lo lamento, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

– Entiendo, me entere que deberá hacerse cargo de las reuniones del consejo, es un trabajo algo abrumador.

– Lo es pero, no debí perderme de ese modo – aseguro sonriéndole – ¿puedes volver a repetirlo?

– No se preocupe, era algo sin importancia – pegándose un poco más al cuerpo del albino – mejor sigamos con el paseo ¿le parece? – sonrojándose levemente.

– Claro.

Continuaron su camino sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un hermoso rosal que capto la atención de Irina.

– Que hermoso rosal – dijo soltando el brazo ajeno para acercarse.

– Son las ultimas rosas que mi madre cultivo, los jardineros las cuidan con afecto por su memoria.

– La reina Aleksandra fue muy querida.

– Lo fue, fue una gran reina, amiga, esposa y madre.

– Su Alteza debe extrañarla al igual que usted Príncipe.

– No hay día que no la recuerde.

Camino por el pasillo admirando cada flor que se encontraba en el lugar, Víctor por su parte caminaba a solo unos pasos tras ella, tratando de pensar en otro tema que no fuera el recuerdo de su madre. Su mente divago solo unos segundos cuando al voz de Irina irrumpió sus pensamientos, percatándose como se había colocado en cuclillas para tocar con sus manos una pequeña flor color blanca.

– No sabía que el Copo de nieve crecía en palacio.

– Pues…– se acerco a Irina para ver mejor la flor de la que hablaba – No sabía que crecía en este lugar.

La mirada del albino se perdió por completo en aquella flor, sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos volvieron a recordar la noche anterior, cuando sin querer, había encontrado al joven con el cual había soñado infinidad de veces y cuyo nombre no sabía. Se mantuvo absorto en sus propios pensamientos que solo pudo regresar a la realidad cuando la calidad mano de Irina tomo la suya.

– Alteza ¿se encuentra bien?

– Si, yo… Mejor continuemos– apartando la vista de aquella flor para caminar hacia el interior del palacio.

– Príncipe – susurro Irina con tristeza, caminando tras el joven príncipe mientras en su pecho un extraño presentimiento se hacía presente.

* * *

– Yuuri ¿tienes que irte? Pregunto Minami al ver como el mayor se quitaba los patines.

– Me temo que debo irme, ya se está haciendo tarde – aseguro.

– ¿Volverás? – pregunto una niña.

– Por supuesto, prometí enseñarles hasta que patinaran adecuadamente ¿no?

– Pero no tardes mucho – afirmo la pequeña ocultándose tras Minami.

– No te preocupes Makoto – acariciando al cabeza de la pequeña – Yuuri vendrá pronto ¿verdad?

– No tienen que ponerse triste – levantándose mientras le daba los patines a Minami –vendré pronto a verles, por lo mientras asegúrense de practicar lo que les he enseñado, quiero ver cuánto han avanzado cuando vuelva ¿está claro?

– ¡Sí! – respondieron al unisonó.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Yuuri camino hacia la salida del jardín, siendo seguido por un sequito de niños cuyos rostros demostraban la felicidad que aquel día habían tenido gracias al patinaje. Por los pasillos del orfanato se escuchaban las pequeñas risas de los niños, haciendo que las sacerdotisas que se cruzaban con ellos sonrieran ante su alegría. La directora aguardaba en la salida para despedirse de Yuuri, a quien abrazo una vez llego a su lado.

– Gracias por brindarles esta alegría el día de hoy.

– No es nada, me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos – aseguro regresando a verlos.

– Aun así, te tomas muchas molestias al venir aquí desde tu casa.

– Estar con ellos no es molestia – rompiendo con lentitud el abrazo para abrir la puerta y salir al exterior.

– ¡Yuuri! – le llamaron los niños, saliendo al exterior para despedirse.

– Pórtense bien – girándose sobre los escalones – o me enojare con ustedes si me entero que hicieron travesuras.

– ¿Ni una pequeña? – pregunto Makoto.

– Solo una – susurro acercándose para abrazarla – pero que no se enteren – le susurro haciéndole sonreír.

– Nos vemos Yuuri – le despidió la directora.

– Hasta pronto –soltando a la pequeña Makoto ha quien acaricio su cabeza.

– ¡Adiós Yuuri! – dijeron los niños al unisonó.

El azabache simplemente les dedico una simple sonrisa, dándoles la espalda para seguir su camino hacia el segundo lugar que planeaba visitar antes de que anocheciera por completo.

* * *

La puerta se cerró tras un fuerte golpe, haciendo que Makkachin se despertara de pronto por el mismo, camino hacia el balcón de su habitación sin detenerse, apoyando sus manos sobre el pasa manos, dejando que la brisa de aquella helada tarde enfriara los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza. Tantas cosas ahora caían sobre sus hombros que no sabía qué hacer, su actual compromiso con el cual no sabía lidiar, las constantes tareas que su padre le obligaba a hacer, la imagen que debía mantener intacta ante las cámaras y el recuerdo de aquel joven, fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia.

Se dejo caer sobre la silla a lado suyo, llevándose una de sus manos hacia su rostro, buscando una salida a todos los problemas que tenía. Estaba tan perdido dentro de sus pensamiento que no se percato cuando su fiel amigo se apoyo sobre su pierna derecha.

– Makkachin – le llamo – lo siento amigo ¿te desperté?

Su fiel mascota levanto su cabeza para que pudiera acariciarla.

– Lo sé, ni yo mismo me entiendo – levantando su vista al cielo – No sé qué debo hacer Makkachin, toda mi vida está siendo manipulada por mi padre.

Sus pensamientos continuaron confusos por unos cuantos minutos más. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose en su habitación le hizo dirigir su vista hacia la persona que había entrado, siendo Noel quien caminaba con lentitud hacia su persona.

– Es de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin tocar y sin previa invitación – hablo apartando la vista y dirigiéndola hacia el horizonte.

– Lamento mis malos modales alteza.

– No importa – respirando profundamente – ¿necesita algo mi padre antes de partir?

– No, el rey partió hace media hora.

– Entonces… ¿A qué debo tu visita?

– Víctor –le llamo con frustración – ¿Podemos dejar de lado la formalidad?

– Lo siento, no me encuentro con ánimos Noel.

– Entiendo, no debe ser fácil para ti todo esto.

– No lo es – confeso –Un compromiso que nunca desee, unas tareas que no deseo cumplir, expectativas que desearía no tuvieran de mi y…

Noel contemplo el semblante lleno de tristeza de su príncipe, muchas veces deseaba que Víctor fuera un chico normal, que tuviera una vida normal, lejos de todas aquellas reglas, prensa que lo seguían a cada paso que daba pero, había nacido con una pesada carga que debía cumplir quisiera o no. Se acerco a su mejor amigo, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a él, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

– Escucha…

– Se lo que dirás, que debo cumplir las reglas, que soy el futuro rey, que debo cumplir mi destino – dijo con pesar – todo eso ya lo sé.

– No era exactamente las palabras que te iba a dedicar.

– ¿Entonces? – dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Por qué no sales un rato de palacio y te distraes en la ciudad?

– Espera… ¿Me estás dando permiso para salir? – Noel asintió – ¿sin la bendición del rey?

– No lo hagas sonar como si fuera algo malo, sé muy bien cuan agobiado estas y solo por esta vez dejare pasar por alto la salida.

–…

– ¿Saldrás o no?

– ¿Y si preguntan por mi?

– Diré que te sentías mal de la cabeza y decidiste dormir un rato.

Víctor le dedico una mirada llena de desconfianza.

– No me mires de esa forma, por una vez que soy amable contigo y tu desconfías – cruzándose de brazos.

El de ojos azules simplemente soltó una ligera risa.

– De acuerdo iré – levantándose de su asiento – Nos vemos más tarde Noel y… Gracias – corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación – ¡Vamos Makkachin! – Su mascota ladro con entusiasmo corriendo tras él.

El azabache sonrió al ver aquella escena, deseando internamente no arrepentirse por dejarle salir.

* * *

Bajo del camión, agradeciéndole al conductor por haberle traído hacia su destino. Comenzando a recorrer el camino hacia el viejo lago a pie, tomándole solo diez minutos el que pudiera divisar el lugar donde cuando niños, Phichit y él solían patinar por diversión. Comenzó a correr hasta que pudo llegar a la desviación que su mejor amigo le indicaba, el cual llegaba justo hacia la vieja capilla, una de la cual nunca había tenido conocimiento hasta ese día.

– Este debe ser el camino que Phichit me indico – deteniéndose delante de un viejo árbol, justo a la orilla del lago ahora congelado por el invierno.

Desvió su vista hacia la improvisada pista de hielo, sonriendo por los miles de recuerdos que el mismo guardaba, las horas que junto a su mejor amigo disfrutaban al deslizarse. También, un hermoso y a la vez aterrador recuerdo que había vivido en ese mismo lugar, cuando vio por primera vez a Víctor, donde salvo su vida de ahogarse cuando el hielo donde se deslizaba se había partido en dos.

– Víctor…– murmuro.

Saco su celular para ver la hora, percatándose que el reloj marcaba la una y media de la tarde, indicándole que le quedaba poco tiempo para que oscureciera por completo.

– Debo darme prisa o mi hermana me reñirá por llegar tarde – metiéndolo de nuevo dentro de su abrigo.

Subió con lentitud el viejo camino de aquella colina, los arboles a su alrededor se encontraban despojados de su anterior esplendor, el invierno los había cubierto por completo de hielo, dejando la sensación de soledad y melancolía que un paraje sin vida como aquel podía transmitir. Se detuvo cuando estuve a pocos pasos de la entrada de la vieja capilla, disfrutando del ligero aroma que las flores de invierno emanaban desde su interior.

– Entonces… Era verdad – murmuro caminando hacia la entrada desprovista de entrada alguna.

Al cruzar el umbral se percato que solo era la fachada de la iglesia la cual seguía en pie, el techo, paredes y puertas detrás del mismo habían sido derrumbados hacía mucho tiempo. El suelo, que antes debía ser cubierto por loseta ahora estaba cubierto por miles de copos de nieves, que florecía con esplendor, emanando aquel agradable aroma que tanto amaba Yuuri.

– Este aroma… –caminado por el lugar, contemplándolas con alegría.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la orilla de vieja colina, donde se coloco en cuclillas, tomando una de las miles de flores, llevándolas hacia su rostro, donde respiro su suave aroma

– Víctor….

La brisa del lugar movía sus cabellos mientras manejaba a toda velocidad por la carretera, Makkachin disfrutaba del viaje, sacando su lengua mientras movía su cabeza, acción que le hizo sonreír de forma divertida. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo conduciendo, no tenía un lugar fijo a donde ir, lo único que desea era olvidarse solo unos minutos de todo lo que la corona representaba para él. Se detuvo cuando el semáforo indico el alto, dirigió su vista hacia su lado izquierdo, reconociendo aquel lugar con tan solo divisar aquel enorme lago congelado.

– ¿Ese es…?

El sonido de varios claxon lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando se percato que el semáforo marcaba que debía seguir su camino. Coloco las intermitentes para poder dar vuelta y estacionarse justo donde la orilla del lago comenzaba. Nada mas detenerse Makkachin comenzó a olfatear con su nariz, algo que llamo la atención de su dueño.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Acariciando su cabeza.

Makkachin comenzó a ladrar fuertemente, saltando del interior del auto para a comenzar a correr colina arriba.

– ¿Makkachin? – Libero el seguro del cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto y perseguir a su mascota colina arriba.

* * *

Yuuri continuaba admirando el paisaje que aquella colina le presentaba, la ciudad se podía ver desde aquel lugar, con lentitud las luces comenzaban a ser encendidas y la noche a hacerse presente. Sus pensamientos rememoraban aquella noche, cuando su mano se había entrelazado con la de aquel joven de ojos azules. Soltó un largo suspiro al darse cuenta que recordarle solo le hacía sentirse con un vacio en su interior después de todo, ¿Qué posibilidad existía de volver a verle? Quizás era hijo de algún noble, por lo cual sus estatus sociales jamás se podrían cruzar.

– De todas formas es imposible – girándose sobre sus pies con la intención de retirarse del lugar.

Un fuerte ladrido capto su atención, dando unos pasos hacia el frente, tratando de ubicar el origen de aquel sonido ya que, cuando subió la colina no había visto ningún perro en los alrededores.

– ¿De dónde podrá venir?

Nuevamente escucho el ladrido, esta vez cerca de la entrada del lugar, se mantuvo en su lugar hasta que diviso una pequeña sombra aproximándose a toda velocidad, hasta que un enorme perro cruzo la entrada y se lanzo sobre de él, lanzando al suelo con fuerza.

– ¿Pero qué…? – Levantándose un poco del suelo para ver al perro sobre su cuerpo – ¿Vic–chan? – Pregunto admirándole con sorpresa mientras este lamia su mejilla – No, es más grande que Vic–chan.

Sus ojos aun mantenían la inicial sorpresa que aquel enorme perro le había causado al aparecer de repente, muchas preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza ¿de dónde había venido? ¿Alguien estaba por los alrededores y su mascota se había escapado? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué le resultaba inusualmente familiar?

– ¡Makkachin!

Levanto su rostro ante aquella voz, el perro que estaba sobre de él giro su cabeza, saltando de su lugar para caminar hacia la entrada donde, unos cuantos segundos la persona que menos esperaba se hacía presente.

– Víctor – susurro.

El nombrado se detuvo tras cruzar el umbral, sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando reparo en la figura del azabache.

– Tu…

Yuuri se levanto de golpe de su lugar, volteando a ver a todas partes por la vergüenza de estar frente al joven con el cual había estado pensando desde hace horas. Intento salir de aquel lugar rodeando la entrada pero la voz del de ojos azules le detuvo.

– Espera…

–…

– No pude preguntarte de forma apropiada la noche anterior –murmuro – ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?

– ¿Mi nombre?

– Si.

Dudo durante unos segundos pero finalmente respondió.

– Yuuri.

– ¿Yuuri? – Parpadeando un par de veces – que coincidencia – riendo ligeramente.

– ¿Coincidencia?

– Es que tu nombre suena igual que el de mi hermano menor, es todo.

– Mi nombre es algo común… Supongo.

– Pero en ti suena de forma agradable – dijo sonrojándose de inmediato – Yo…

– No te preocupes – sonriéndole.

El silencio se instalo en el ambiente, ninguno tenía palabras que dedicarse, la brisa del atardecer se dejo sentir nuevamente, anunciando el arribo de la noche. El sonido del celular de Yuuri comenzó a sonar inesperadamente, sobresaltándoles por la sorpresa.

– Lo siento.

– No, contesta debe ser importante.

Asintió sacando su celular para prender la pantalla, notando como el mensaje de su hermana menor le indicaba que debía volver a casa antes de que oscureciera por completo, apago la pantalla y lo devolvió a su lugar.

– Tengo que irme.

– ¿Tan pronto?

– Si, es que… Es mi cumpleaños – aseguro – y tendremos una pequeña reunión en casa.

– ¿Es tu cumpleaños?

– Si.

Víctor se mordió el labio inferior, buscando dentro de su abrigo algo que pudiese darle como presente, hasta que dirigió su vista hacia las flores que adornaban el suelo, se hinco para tomar unas cuantas y formar un pequeño ramo, alzándolo para entregárselos al joven frente suyo.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri.

Tomo el pequeño ramo que el de ojos azules le entregaba, sonriendo por el presente.

– Gracias – susurro con timidez.

Víctor aprovecho aquella situación, acercándose al menor para depositar un beso en su mejilla izquierda, logrando con aquella acción que un suave color carmín apareciera sobre sus mejillas.

– Es mi segundo regalo – dijo en un susurro.

– Debo… irme – saliendo de su asombro para pasar por su lado.

– Espera – tomándolo del brazo para detenerle – ¿puedo volverte a ver?

– Yo…

– Por favor.

– Es que… − girando su rostro para contemplar el contrario, notando en su mirada un silencioso ruego que lograba conmover su interior – Si…

– ¿Mañana a esta hora?

– No lo se... – contesto.

− ¿Podrías intentarlo?

− Lo... Lo intentare.

– Entonces, te veo mañana, Yuuri.

– Hasta mañana, Víctor.

El mayor soltó el brazo del azabache, dejando que este comenzara a correr colina abajo, alejándose del chico que poco a poco cautivaba su corazón sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Entro con un gesto en su rostro que denotaba su molestia, el entrenamiento con los guardas había resultado de forma nefasta, les había gritado y ordenado que repitieran los ejercicios sin descanso alguno, su maestro le reprendió por su mal genio, enviándolo de vuelta a su habitación para que enfriara su cabeza, su mejor amigo había secundado aquella moción algo que causo que le gritara aun cuando no deseaba aquello. Conocer al "elegido" que las escrituras marcaban y ver quien era le había decepcionado en sobre manera ¿Cómo alguien tan debilucho iba a protegerles en el futuro? Aparte su figura era la de alguien en época de engorda.

– Ese maldito cerdo – tomando su celular donde estaba la foto del nombrado, para lanzarlo con fuerza a la ventana, en donde reboto, calendo al suelo – tanto esfuerzo de mi parte ¿y este es el resultado?

– Yuri – la dulce voz de la reina Anora le llamo.

– Madre –volteando a verla cuando hubo ingresado a su habitación.

– Veo que mi intuición no fallo, tu mal humor es bastante palpable hijo mío – cerrando la puerta tras de sí – ¿quieres hablar respecto a ello?

– No – sentencio.

– ¿Seguro? – caminando hacia la cama de su hijo donde tomo asiento.

–…

– Puedes contarme lo que sea y lo sabes – palpando el lado derecho para que se sentara a su lado.

El pequeño rubio hizo un gesto de frustración, dudando en obedecer la sugerencia de su madre. Lo medito por unos segundos, soltando una suave suspiro mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia su cama, sentándose a lado de su madre.

– ¿Y bien?

– Lo conocí.

– Así que por eso saliste de palacio a lado de Otabek ¿he?

– Tenía curiosidad… Siempre me hablaste de esa persona, de lo que aguardaba el destino, de lo que debíamos hacer para que nuestro mundo recuperara su esplendor y la diosa nos volviera a sonreír pero…

– ¿Pero?

– ¡Es un maldito cerdo!

– ¿Es así?

– Lo es madre – aseguro levantándose para quedar frente a su madre – su apariencia es al de un debilucho por no decir que esta gordo.

– ¿Gordo? – la reina parpadeo un par de veces.

– Bueno… Esta relleno, pero aun así se nota que come de mas ¿Qué no lo entrena correctamente?

– Recuerda que debe mantener su vida entre las sombras mi pequeño – llevando su mano hasta su cabeza, donde la dejo reposar – el destino es un cruel aliado pero, sin duda él es a quien nuestros antepasados han aguardado, aquel cuya oscuridad se acerca podrá detener.

– Madre.

– Tú serás un pilar importante en su vida por eso…

– Por eso he entrenado durante todo este tiempo, seré uno de los escudos que le ayudaran a llegar a ese destino.

–Así es – bajando la mano que mantenía sobre su cabeza hacia su mejilla izquierda – Yuko predijo que, en un cruel enfrentamiento, el destino del mundo finalmente entraría en juego, cinco guerreros de noble corazón traspasarían la entrada de la ciudadela, cuya oscuridad había envuelto, devolverían la luz del mundo… Y la paz finalmente regresaría.

– Lo sé – bajo la cabeza.

– No importa cuán difícil sea el destino, no importa si mi presencia te hace falta, debes seguir adelante ¿entiendes mi pequeño? – levantando su otra mano para dejarla sobre su mejilla derecha y levantar el rostro de su hijo.

– Hare lo que pueda para que se cumpla, defenderé al elegido y devolveré la luz al mundo a su lado – dijo con determinación en sus ojos – aunque sea un cerdo – murmuro entre dientes.

– Aunque sea un cerdo – secundo la reina en una débil risa.

* * *

La mesa se encontraba bellamente adornada, un mantel azul cielo cubría la superficie, en el centro de la misma un pequeño florero con un ramo de copos de nieve se encontraba como adorno, copas de vino y vasos de soda se encontraban frente a los presentes quienes conversaban animadamente mientras el ambiente era amenizado con una pista instrumental. Yuuri ayudaba a su hermana a servir el platillo que había decidió realizar en honor a la fiesta que celebraban, un Tazones humeantes de Katsudon lentamente comenzaron a hacerse presente en la mesa, impregnando el ambiente con su agradable aroma.

− Ahora que veo los copos de nieve, recuerdo cuando adornaban gran parte del castillo en estas épocas – dijo Adalberto admirando el pequeño ramo.

− ¿En serio? – Pregunto Yuuri sentándose a lado de Phichit − ¿Conociste a los anteriores gobernantes?

Adalberto dibujo una triste sonrisa.

− Así es, eran grandes personas, inigualables gobernantes y amigos irremplazables.

− ¿A la reina le gustaban?

−… − parpadeo un par de veces mostrando su confusión.

− Me refiero a la flor.

− Era su favorita.

− Es extraño, no muchos la toman en cuenta, considerando que solo florece en invierno.

− Dejemos temas melancólicos para otro día – la voz de Mary capto la atención de todos – antes de comenzar a comer – colocando el pastel frente a su hermano menor – debes soplar las velas.

− Claro.

Las luces fueron apagadas por completo, solo las pequeñas llamas de las velas iluminaban la habitación, todas las miradas de los presentes se concentraron en aquel momento en el azabache, quien sonreía tímidamente.

− Pide un deseo – sugirió su hermana.

− ¿un deseo? – cerrando sus ojos para pensar en algo que deseara.

" _Deseo… Poder ser algo más de lo que soy ahora"_ pensó _"Deseo… Cambiar el destino de todos aquellos que sufren en este mundo"_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, contemplando solo unos instantes las llamas de las pequeñas vela sobre su pastel, soplando ligeramente hasta que ninguna quedo encendida.

− ¡Felicidades Yuuri! – dijo emocionado su mejor amigo.

− Felicidades – secundo su tío.

− Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri – sonriendo los brazos de su hermana rodear su cuello.

− Gracias – agradeció bajando la mirada, mientras internamente se cuestionaba la razón de aquel extraño deseo.

− Es hora de comer − anuncio Mary sentándose a lado de Adalberto.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, las risas acompañaron las historias que Phichit contaba a acerca de las travesuras que solían hacer Yuuri y el cuándo niños así como las veces que los regañaban por ello, algo que hizo sonrojar más de una vez a su mejor amigo. Con lentitud los tazones fueron sustituidos por pequeños platos donde una pequeña rebanada de pastel se hacía presente.

− Es una lástima que tus papas no pudieran venir Phichit.

− Me disculpo por ellos Yuuri, dijeron que tenían algo que hacer esta noche y que no podrían asistir a la cena pero, te enviaron su regalo.

− No tenían por qué molestarse.

− Finalmente solo festejamos solo nosotros cuatro − aseguro Adalberto.

− Mila y Sala no pudieron venir, tuvieron cosas que hacer.

Adalberto asintió, dirigiendo su vista hacia el reloj en la pared donde este marcaba las ocho en punto, bajo la mirada, tomo una ligera bocanada de aire antes de desviar su mirada hacia el rostro del menor.

− Yuuri.

− ¿Dime? − tomando un pedazo de su pastel para llevarlo a su boca.

− Cuando termines de comer, hay un lugar que deseo mostrarte.

− ¿Mostrarme? − enarco una ceja − ¿se trata del lugar que mencionaste en la mañana?

− Así es...

− Pero Phichit...

− No te preocupes, el puede venir con nosotros.

− De acuerdo.

El rubio alejo su vista del rostro del menor para dirigirla de forma discreta hacia el rostro de Phichit, quien solo bajo la mirada mostrando un gesto lleno de tristeza.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras siendo solo iluminaba por los fríos rayos de la luna, su larga melena se movía al compas de la fresca brisa que a la noche acompañaba mientras se encontraba apoyado sobre el pasa manos del balcón. Una suave sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro, admirando la pequeña flor que sostenía con su mano derecha, aspirando la suave fragancia que esta emanaba. El ladrido de su fiel compañero hizo que todos sus pensamientos se alejaran, girándose para ver como Noel se acercaba a paso lento hacia él.

− Hola Noel − dijo alegremente.

− ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? − extrañándose por la forma en cómo su mejor amigo le recibía.

− ¿No puedo estarlo?

− Desde que llegaste a palacio has estado con esa sonrisa idiota sobre tu rostro ¿Puedo saber que sucedió como para que tu animo cambiara bruscamente?

− Nada − mintió − Solo hice caso a tu consejo, recorrí la ciudad y mejoro mi ánimo, solo necesitaba despejarme.

− ¿En serio? − alzando una ceja.

− Claro que si ¿por qué te mentiría?

Noel observo con detenimiento el rostro de su mejor amigo, Intuía que algo le había ocurrido en la ciudad, conocía a Victor, al menos mucho mejor que la mayoría en palacio por lo cual, verle irradiando una felicidad no muy propia de su persona era algo que le inquietaba. Quizás para muchos pasaría inadvertido, el príncipe solía sonreír todo el tiempo aun cuando no estuviese con el mejor ánimo − al menos frentes aquellos cuya confianza no era real − pero, aquella sonrisa era diferente a la usual.

Percibía un destello de paz que nunca había visto en el, como si hubiese encontrado lo que estuviera buscando por mucho tiempo... Y se dio cuenta. No pudo más que soltar un largo suspiro por los problemas que aquello acarrearía no solo en la corte o vida personal del príncipe sino, los problemas que este tendría si el rey se enteraba.

−Está bien – decidió seguir aquella mentira – solo venía a decirte que la cena está servida, la reina Anora y el príncipe Yuri te esperan en el comedor.

− En seguida bajo – caminando hacia la pequeña mesita que estaba en el balcón para dejar la flor que sostenía en el pequeño florero sobre esta.

− ¿Copos de nieve?

− Las compre cuando regresaba a palacio – continuo con aquella mentira – a mi madre le encantaban así que…

− No tienes que explicar nada, entiendo – contesto – es mejor bajar, no debemos hacer esperar a la reina y al príncipe, mucho menos hoy que tiene un inusual mal humor.

− ¿No siempre esta de mal humor?

− El día de hoy es considerablemente peor que otros días – dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia la salida de la habitación – Víctor…

− ¿Dime? – contesto sin dejar de sonreír.

− Cuando necesites hablar de algo, lo que sea, sabes que te escuchare – colocando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta − jamás contaría algo que me hayas dicho en secreto.

−…

− Te espero en el comedor – abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse dejando a un concertado Víctor perdido entre sus pensamiento.

* * *

Una vez el auto aminoro su marcha y el motor del mismo se apago, las puertas fueron abiertas para dejar que sus ocupantes bajaran uno a uno de su interior. Yuuri tembló ligeramente al sentir la helada brisa que acompañaba a la noche, giro su cabeza en ambas direcciones tratando de ubicar el lugar en el cual estaban pero, tal como suponía, aquella era una zona del reino que jamás había visitado.

− ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto abrazándose así mismo, buscando entrar en calor.

− Pronto lo sabrás – Adalberto comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, siendo seguido por Mary.

− Yuuri ¿estás bien? – escucho la voz de su mejor amigo.

− Si, solo tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé por qué.

− Vamos – palmeando su hombro – si los perdemos de vista terminaremos dando vueltas en este lugar sin rumbo alguno.

− Lo sé.

Ambos emprendieron el mismo camino que ambos adultos habían tomado, localizándolos solo minutos después. Continuaron caminando por aquel silencioso pasaje, las luces de las farolas iluminaban de forma intermitente, dejándoles cada tanto en penumbras haciendo difícil el sendero transitado.

El frio comenzaba a ser más notorio con cada paso que daban, las luces se apagaron totalmente y solo los tenues rayos de la luna eliminaban el camino, solo cuando divisaron una enorme puerta negra con adornos de ángeles en cada columna fue que aminoraron el paso hasta detenerse por completo.

− Se que ya hice la misma pregunta pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

− Ten paciencia.

Adalberto solo camino unos cuantos pasos más para acercarse a la puerta, sacando una extraña llave de su abrigo, metiéndola en la cerradura de la misma para que después de unos cuantos giros esta cediera por completo. Yuuri giro su cabeza para ver el rostro de su hermana pero, no encontró rastro alguno de sorpresa, indicándole que ella ya tenía conocimiento de lo que fuera que su tío quería mostrarle.

− Tío…

− Bien, entremos – índico ingresando al lugar.

− Esto no me agrada – susurro.

− Yuuri, todo estará bien – aseguro Phichit.

− ¿No te inquieta ni un poco?

− Si tu tío te trajo aquí debe ser por algo importante, no creo que sea…. Peligroso.

Dudo por uno segundos aun con las palabras de su mejor amigo flotando en su cabeza.

− De acuerdo.

Al ingresar se percato de la tenue neblina que cubría el lugar, con esfuerzo podía distinguir los objetos frente a su persona. Bajo los escalones que se presentaban ante el de uno en uno hasta que, una vez bajo el último peldaño, se percato lo que aquel lugar ocultaba tras aquella cortina. A su alrededor cientos de tumbas se encontraban dispersas, lapidas destruidas, figuras de ángeles partidas por la mitad y un pequeña placa que, por su tamaño, había estado puesta en alguna de las columnas de la entrada.

− Cementerio Cristalium – leyó en voz baja – ¿este lugar es…?

−Yuuri – su mejor amigo trato de tomar su brazo al ver la sorpresa en su rostro.

− No deberíamos estar aquí – dijo apresurando el paso para alcanzar a su tío y hermana.

− Espera…

Ambos caminaron de forma rauda por el camino empedrado del cementerio, tropezando cada tanto sobre del mismo. Cuando lograron alcanzar a quienes buscaban, Yuuri recorrió rápidamente el tramo que les distanciaba para tomar el brazo de su tío, quien se detuvo de golpe.

− Tío, no podemos estar aquí – aseguro –el rey ordeno que nadie podía visitar este cementerio a menos que tuviera sangre real en las venas.

− Exacto, nadie que no la tenga – soltándose del agarre con cuidado para continuar su camino.

− Pero tío…

− Yuuri – le llamo Phichit llegando a su lado – es mejor seguirle, el debe saber algo que nosotros… No.

− Si pero…

− Yuuri – le llamo Adalberto.

− Si – comenzando a seguirlo.

− ¿Puedes decirme porque el cementerio tiene ese nombre?− pregunto sin detener el paso ni dirigirle mirada alguna.

− Mmm… Pues, la historia relata que el cementerio Cristalium obtuvo su nombre por el cristal de la leyenda así como los avances con cuyo poder podían ser logrados, los Katsuki eran la familia que velaba dicho cristal y cuando un rey de ese linaje fallecía era enterrado en este lugar así mismo cualquier integrante de esa familia.

− Me alegra saber que has puesto atención a la clase de historia.

− Tío, no creo que sea momento para una clase de historia universal cuando cientos de lapidas nos rodean – le llamo con inseguridad − ¿podemos irnos de aquí? Me está entrando… Algo de pánico.

− Llegamos – afirmo deteniéndose frente a un mausoleo en ruinas dentro del cementerio.

− ¿Un mausoleo?

− Dentro aguarda algo que durante trece años ha estado aguardando tu llegada Yuuri.

− ¿Algo? – Regresando a verlo con preocupación – Me estas pidiendo ¿Qué entre ahí?

− Sígueme.

Todos bajaron los peldaños de la escalinata hasta que llegaron a la puerta que velaba aquel lugar en ruinas. Nuevamente el rubio saco una llave, esta vez una más pequeña que la anterior, el cerrojo emitió un fuerte sonido una vez fue abierto, dejando la entrada accesible para sus visitantes.

− Después de ti – indico Adalberto.

Trago con fuerza al ver la oscuridad dentro de aquel lugar, se relamió los labios, tomando un poco de su ahora extinto valor para entrar en el lugar. Dio un paso al frente, Las antorchas se encendieron de pronto, provocando que un sentimiento de pánico le recorriera por unos segundos. Su mirada recorrió el lugar, no había nada más que dos enormes cuadros desgastados en el fondo del mismo y un enorme ataúd de piedra, cuya superficie era la de una figura humanoide con sus manos sobre su pecho, las cuales sostenían una extraña espada que, ni un sus sueños, habría imaginado pudiera existir.

− ¿Una espada? – se acerco con lentitud, rodeando el ataúd para quedar frente a él.

− Yuuri – la voz de Adalberto le llamo.

−…

− Yuuri, como sabes este cementerio era el lugar de descanso de todos los reyes que formaron parte de la dinastía Katsuki.

− Lo sé.

− Este mausoleo es la última morada de los antiguos reyes de nueva Hasetsu, los últimos Katsuki que gobernaron esta tierra.

− ¿Esta… Es su tumba? – Pregunto con sorpresa – Hermana ¿Qué es todo esto?

− Solo escucha Yuuri – sugirió Mary.

− De acuerdo, me trajeron para ver la tumba de dos reyes… Muertos ¿puedo saber por qué?

− ¿Sabes cómo murieron? − pregunto el rubio, caminando hacia los enormes cuadros en el fondo del mausoleo.

− Pues… Se lo que todo el mundo comenta, hace trece años el reino se levanto en su contra, un golpe de estado que no apoyaba las negociaciones entre ambos reinos fue la causa de la muerte de los reyes y de sus hijos – aseguro Yuuri – al no haber ningún Katsuki que pudiera suceder al trono, el rey Demian asumió el cargo puesto que era el segundo rey bendecido por la diosa para gobernar el mundo.

Una ligera risa se escucho en el lugar.

− Eso es lo que todo mundo cree – dijo Adalberto.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

−Hace trece años, específicamente una noche antes de las negociaciones un golpe de estado se alzo contra los Katsuki pero… No fue orquestado por el mismo reino – girándose para encarar al azabache – es cierto que había descontento entre el pueblo, una tregua no aseguraba el cese de siglos de guerra y sangre, pero lo aceptaron por un bien mayor… El mundo estaba en crisis y un lo está… El rey Regis solo quería buscar una solución a lo que el futuro nos deparaba pero, el rey de nueva crisis no deseaba la paz, solo deseaba poder y gobernar el mundo, olvidándose de las enseñanzas de nuestra diosa… Aquella noche, el rey Nikiforov mato a los reyes de nueva Hasetsu.

− ¿Qué?

− Yuuri… El rey Regis, no – corrigió el nombre de su rey por el verdadero – el rey Toshiya y su esposa la reina Hiroko, eran tus padres.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par ante la noticia recibida.

− Los Nikiforov no solo mataron a tus padres, mataron a la antigua oráculo y amigos de la familia real… Le arrebataron la vida a toda tu Familia.

Yuuri trago con fuerza al escucharle hablar, se giro para ver el rostro de su hermana. Mary mostraba un semblante inexpresivo, indicándole que ella sabía aquella verdad desde hace mucho y nunca le había dicho nada al respecto.

− Yuuri – la voz de Adalberto le llamo de nuevo – Tu hermana y tu, son los únicos supervivientes de la masacre de hace trece años.

− No… No puede ser cierto, no puedo ser un Katsuki… Yo…− bajo la mirada tratando de controlar sus emociones – Yo…Es imposible…

− Yuuri, ¿Por qué crees que tienes esos extraños poderes?

Levanto la vista, buscando poder articular palabra alguna pero de su boca no aparecía sonido alguno.

−… Yo… ha…

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la entrada, Retrocedió un paso atrás cuando varias figuras comenzaron a emerger desde la entrada del mausoleo. Poco a poco las siluetas se volvieron visibles, personas desconocidas se agrupaban en el lugar, rodeándolo por completo, entre ellos podía reconocer a los padres de Phichit, hecho que hizo que volteara ver a su mejor amigo, quien se acerco, levantando su mano para tocar su hombro, alejándose rápidamente de él.

− Yuuri…

− ¿Lo sabías?

−…− bajo la mirada.

− Phichit… ¿Lo sabías?

− Si – confeso – muchas veces quise decírtelo pero…

− Pero decidiste callar – murmuro, bajando la mirada.

− Lo siento.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos, sintiendo como la tristeza y el enojo se instalaban en su pecho.

− Príncipe Yuuri.

Aquel llamado le sobresalto, levantando la vista para percatarse que todos los presentes, incluida su hermana y tío, se inclinaban ante su persona.

− Alteza – la voz de Adalberto lo saco de su aturdimiento – Después de la muerte de los reyes, todos los que una vez le servimos fuimos perseguidos como ladrones o traidores a la corona, muchos tuvimos que escondernos por años, cambiar nuestros nombres, vivir en un estatus que no era al que estábamos acostumbrados…. Cuando no encontraban rastro alguno de nuestras presencias tomaban la vida de nuestras familias – aseguro – esposas, hijos, padres… Asesinados por el rey Nikiforov, todo quedo plasmado como víctimas del golpe de estado.

− Tío…

− Durante trece años me asegure que vuestra hermana y usted sobrevivieran aun cuando para eso tomara u rol que no me correspondía.

− Eso significa que no eres…

− No porto la sangre de los Katsuki en mis venas – aseguro – pero, aun así – levantándose de su lugar – todos los presentes en este lugar así como varios aliados alrededor del continente, juraron proteger al futuro rey – pasando por su lado hasta quedar frente al ataúd – Hicimos el juramento de velar tu vida, para que cuando cumplieras diecinueve años y reclamaras tu trono, nos reuniríamos bajo el techo de la tumba de vuestros padres − tomando la espada sobre la figura de piedra − y llevaríamos acabo nuestra venganza en contra de los Nikiforov – girándose sobre sus pies para alzarla espada a la altura del azabache – Tómala… Esta espada le perteneció a tu padre.

− Pero…

−Esta espada no es como cualquier otra, pertenece a las trece armas ancestrales que los más poderosos reyes de nueva Hasetsu han portado, cada una de ellas tiene un poder oculto que solo el rey verdadero, el elegido por la diosa puedo explotar… Se suponía que al cumplir los dieciséis, tu padre te llevaría a Altissia para que los sidéreos bajo los rezos del oráculo, moldearía la espada que llevarías durante tu reinado pero…

− El murió antes de eso…

− Así es, por eso… Su espada ahora es tuya.

− Padre – de forma insegura tomo la espada que el mayor le ofrecía.

El grito de todos los presentes rugió en el lugar, alzaron las espadas que llevaban consigo al ver como su príncipe tomaba la espada de su difunto padre.

− ¡Lo juraremos nuevamente sobre la faz de esta tierra! – Elevo su voz el rubio − Derrocaremos a los Nikiforov, recuperaremos nueva Hasetsu junto con el cristal y finalmente, el entronado podrá cumplir con su misión sagrada.

− ¿Entronado? – pregunto, recordando las extrañas letras que había visto en aquella visión.

− El elegido que traerá consigo la luz del mundo, despertara a la diosa y desterrara para siempre la noche eterna que nos aguarda.

− ¿Y ese elegido es…? – pregunto temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

− Eres tu Yuuri… Tú eres el entronado.

− Yo… Yo soy... – alzo la espada con ambas manos, reflejando su rostro sobre el filo de la misma – Entro…nado – susurro.

Varias imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, una secuencia de extrañas visiones que no tenían sentido alguno, criaturas enormes rodeados con un aura de poder que nunca había visto, el mismo lugar cubierto de nieve de aquella visión, la misma palabra tallada en piedra y por último, las imágenes de sus padres cayendo bajo el filo de una espada así como el rostro del rey Nikiforov sonriendo ante lo que acaba de hacer.

− Yo…

La espada cayó al suelo, su cuerpo perdió equilibrio precipitándose hacia el suelo, las voces de todos nombrándole se escuchaban en un ligero susurro, como si estuvieran muy lejos de su persona, los fuertes brazos de Adalberto sosteniéndole y el rostro de su mejor amigo así como el de su hermana difuminándose de su vista, fueron los últimos hechos de los cuales tuvo conciencia antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Bien otro capítulo, Yuuri finalmente descubrió quien es, concertó una cita con Víctor que, no sabemos si se dará, finalmente vimos que Yuuri hace lo que hace para ayudar a los demás y que, en secreto, la reina tiene que ver con los Katsuki y su plan.

¿Sugerencia, comentario o queja del fic?

Pueden dejarme su comentario, gracias a ellos mejoro y quizás pueda cambiar algo que resulte confuso.

Nos vemos.


	8. Capítulo V: 混乱 (Confusiones)

.

* * *

– **Capítulo V –**

 **混乱  
** (Confusiones)

* * *

 _Un enorme e imponente gigante hecho de piedra trataba de alzarse de entre la tierra que componía aquel inmenso cañón, su cuerpo no podía distinguirse puesto que se encontraba atrapado no solo por las dimensiones del lugar sino, también, por inmensas estalactitas que atravesaban su espalda, su ojo derecho y sus enormes brazos. De su boca no surgían palabras que pudiesen ser comprendidas por oído mortal, solo ruidos extraños y quejidos eran el lenguaje que emitía desde lo más profundo de su garganta._

 _Una vez su boca se cerró y los sonidos callaron, inclino su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de una joven mujer que estaba frente suyo a las orillas del cañón, quien al verlo inclinarse le dedico una ligera reverencia. Su cuerpo resplandecía en una cálida aura color ámbar, su mano izquierda sostenía un especie de tridente, el cual se iluminaba de forma intermitente con la misma aura que envolvía su cuerpo. Movía sus labios, susurraba palabras inaudibles para el odio mortal pero, por la expresión en el rostro del gigante, él podía escucharlas perfectamente._

─ _Titán, he venido hasta este lugar con el único propósito de liberarte de tu sueño, el momento ha llegado, el elegido necesita de vuestro poder... La tierra es tu elemento, tu hogar y sustento, brindad esa Fortaleza al entronado para que pueda enfrentar lo que se acerca._

 _El colosal de piedra abrió su boca, comenzó a elevar los sonidos que provenían de la misma, haciendo con aquel estruendo que la tierra se agitara, como si un temblor emergiera desde sus entrañas, su enorme cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse con la misma aura que envolvía a la joven, quien se irguió por completo, elevando su mano libre hacia cielo. Sobre la palma de su mano pequeñas partículas de luz se fueron acumulando, extraídas del aura del colosal. El lugar comenzó a iluminarse hasta que todo el entorno fue envuelto por aquella luz._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe tras finalizar lo que había sido el más extraño sueño que había tenido en su vida, digirió su vista hacia la ventana donde los tenues rayos del sol se filtraban por los huecos de su vieja cortina, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, el ambiente emanaba un extraño olor que asocio con medicamentos, menta y yerbabuena, lo cual le hizo llevar su mano derecha hacia su frente donde noto que su temperatura estaba algo elevada más de lo normal. Por un minuto su mente se quedó en blanco, tratando de recordar porque estaba sobre su cama, porque sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba más que otros días y porque sentía que acaba de volver de un fondo del cual quizás no saldría en mucho tiempo.

No fue hasta que, tras recordar fugazmente las palabras de aquella extraña mujer en sus sueños, los recuerdos de la noche de su cumpleaños golpearon con fuerza su mente. Se llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza tratando de alejar aquella realidad que ahora lo abrumaba. Cada palabra dicha, cada persona rodeándole en aquel viejo mausoleo eran la prueba de la mentira que había sido toda su vida, las personas en las que más confiaba no eran quien decían ser, su pasado era otro totalmente diferente al que le hubiesen inventado y sus padres... Sus verdaderos padres eran una familia de linaje real que había muerto por culpa del actual rey del mundo.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía seguir su vida con aquella verdad tras de sí? ¿Cómo pretendían que el liderara un golpe de estado cuando ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con toda esa información flotando en su mente? Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Cómo creían que él era ese elegido, el famoso entronado, cuando ni el mismo sabía quién era en aquellos momentos? Eran miles de cosas las que ahora recaían sobre sus hombros, cuestiones internas que no sabía cómo resolver y preguntas de un pasado que temía hacer por las respuestas que pudiesen darle.

Cerro sus ojos por unos cuantos segundos con la esperanza de tranquilizar toda la presión que se alojaba en su pecho, respiro con lentitud alejando de su mente la necesidad de gritar por la impotencia que sentía al verse como un simple muñeco que habían utilizado durante años. Cuando sintió que su ritmo cardiaco y emocional volvía a la normalidad, hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse para quedar sentado sobre su cama, llevándose la mano derecha hacia su cabeza cuando sintió como esta comenzaba a darle vueltas. Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de enfocar mejor, percatándose de la pequeña caja de medicamentos que estaba sobre su mesa de noche así como una jeringa y un frasco vacío.

─ Así que de ahí provenía ese extraño aroma – susurro, percatándose que su voz sonaba rasposa así como ligeros pinchazos de dolor se presentaban cuando trataba de hablar.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que volteara a ver hacia su dirección, su hermana mayor entraba a su cuarto con una bandeja donde un vaso de jugo así como un plato de sopa caliente se encontraban sobre la misma. Desvió la mirada dejándola sobre la pared de enfrente, escuchando como su hermana se acercaba a él y dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

─ Yuuri ¿te encuentras mejor?

El azabache no contesto la pregunta que su hermana le hacía.

─ Yuuri, por favor.

─ ¿Por favor qué? – contesto en un murmullo casi inaudible.

─ Entiendo la molestia que sientes y que quizás lo que hicimos no fue correcto, te ocultamos muchas cosas pero fue por tu bien – admitió con cautela, tratando de acercarse a su hermano menor – Solo tratábamos de protegerte.

─ ¿Protegerme? ─ se mordió el labio inferior ─ ¿Creen que encerrándome, prohibiéndome todo cuando alguna vez desee y fingiendo que no sabían que pasaba a nuestro alrededor era por protegerme?

─ Yuuri…

─ Todo este tiempo me engañaron, me ocultaron del mundo… ¿Y quieres que simplemente lo pase por alto y sigamos como antes?

─ Admito que debimos decírtelo pero, comprende, no solo era tu vida la que debíamos proteger.

─ ¿Lo dices por esa estúpida cosa del entronado?

─ Tú eres el entronado… Tu destino… Tu deber es…

─ ¿No se han puesto a pensar por un minuto en lo que yo quiero? Durante años solo me cuidaron por esa idea fantasiosa de que salvare al mundo y porque recuperare un trono cuyo origen no lo tengo claro.

─ Eso no es verdad – negó Mary posando su mano sobre el hombro del azabache – eres mi hermano, te he cuidado desde el momento en que naciste y te amo por ello… ¿Por qué dudas de eso?

─ Quizás porque preferiste callar y utilizar a tu hermano – moviéndose bruscamente para que la mayor retirara la mano que tenia sobre su hombro.

Bajo la cabeza al escuchar la declaración de su hermano menor, no había palabras que justificaran tantos años de silencio mucho menos cuando estos forzaban a su hermano a entablar una batalla que, observando el panorama que se le presentaba, no estaba segura que pudiese librar, mucho menos en el estado de negación u enojo con el cual estaba lidiando. De su bolsillo derecho saco el celular del menor, dejándolo a lado de la bandeja con comida.

─ Supuse que querrías saber que sucedió en estos dos días que estuviste inconsciente, así que mantuve cargado tu celular.

" _¿Dos días?"_ pensó el menor al escuchar la declaración.

─ Asegúrate de terminarte el desayuno, el doctor recomendó que tomaras líquidos para reponerte de la fiebre que te mantuvo en cama.

─…

Hizo el intento de tocarlo pero se contuvo, alejando nuevamente su mano. Dio media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, dejando su mano sobre el pomo, girando su cabeza para dirigir su vista nuevamente sobre la silueta de su hermano, le observo solo unos instantes antes de girar la perilla, abrir la puerta y salir del lugar.

Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, movió las sabanas que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, sentándose sobre el borde de su cama y alargar su mano para tomar su celular. Reviso sus redes sociales de forma superficial, muchas cosas habían ocurrido en aquellos dos días que estuvo ausente, varios ataques cadentes, muchas personas muertas por los mismos, los cazadores excusándose por no poder salvar un mayor porcentaje de vidas humanas, la inminente alza en impuestos por parte del reino y el próximo evento en navidad por parte de la compañía de Minako eran las noticias más importantes… Apago el celular cuando las siguientes comenzaban a hablar del compromiso del príncipe, una noticia que no le interesaba.

─ No puedo creer que aun con todo lo que sucede… Tratan de seguir atormentando a la gente.

Dejo sobre su cama el celular, alargo sus manos para tomar la bandeja donde se encontraba su desayuno, contemplándolo solo por unos momentos antes de colocarlo sobre su regazo y comenzar a comerlo.

* * *

Bajo los escalones con cuidado, su cuerpo aun se sentía pesado por los días que estuvo inconsciente además de la inusual fiebre que le había asaltado luego de aquella noche. Apoyando su mano en la pared para no caerse, continuó bajando hasta que finalmente estuvo en el primer piso donde, las miradas de su hermana mayor y del hombre que había creído su tío durante más de trece años, lo observaban con detenimiento. Trago con fuerza para hacer caso omiso de las miradas, avanzo con firmeza por el lugar con la intención de llegar hacia la entrada principal, siendo detenido por el brazo cuando la mano de su hermana se cerró sobre del mismo.

─ Tengo que irme.

─ ¿A dónde vas?

─ ¿A dónde crees? – Girando su cabeza para verle de reojo – a la escuela, perdí un día y debo reponerme.

─ Aun sigues convaleciente por la fiebre.

─ Me encuentro bien – halo su brazo para soltarse del agarre.

─ Yuuri.

─ No trates de darme órdenes… No tienes derecho de hacerlo.

─ Soy tu hermana mayor.

─ ¿Lo eres realmente?

─…

─ Yuuri, no tienes por qué hablarle de esa forma a tu hermana – Adalberto se acerco hasta quedar tras Mary.

─ Y ustedes no tenían el derecho de esconderme toda mi vida – sentencio, girando su cabeza y continuo su camino hacia la entrada.

─ ¡Yuuri! – le llamo Mary.

Bajo los escalones de la entrada de dos en dos, ignorando los gritos provenientes desde el interior de su casa. Comenzó a correr por la calle, esquivando a cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino, hasta que finalmente su silueta se desvanecía en la lejanía.

Mary se detuvo en la entrada principal, observando cómo su hermano se perdía en la lejanía, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas se esfumaban por la frustración que le recorría en aquellos momentos. La cálida mano de Adalberto se poso sobre su hombro, logrando que volteara a verle.

─ Compréndelo Mary – hablo Adalberto, observándole con suavidad – No es fácil para el aceptar la realidad.

─ Entiendo – contesto – se que no es fácil pero… El debe entender que ahora su destino a comenzado a moverse, que debe ser fuerte, que la vida de todo el mundo ahora es su responsabilidad.

─ Dale unos días, los suficientes para que pueda afrontarlo.

─ Tiempo – soltando una débil risa ─ Es lo que menos tenemos.

─ Lo lograremos ─ apretando con suavidad el hombro ajeno – Por ahora…

El débil sonido comenzó a escucharse, el mayor alejo su mano del hombro ajeno para llevarlo hacia el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, de donde extrajo su celular y encendió la pantalla para percatarse que un nuevo mensaje le había sido enviado.

─ ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Mary.

─ No… Eso creo – deslizando el protector para entrar a la aplicación de la mensajería y poder leer el contenido del mensaje.

─ ¿Adalberto?

─ Desea Verme – manteniendo su vista sobre su celular.

─ ¿Verte? – Enarco una ceja ─ ¿Te refieres a….?

Adalberto bajo el dispositivo, dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de la menor y asintió ligeramente con su cabeza.

─ No le hagas esperar, yo me encargo de avisar a los demás, debemos prepararnos para lo que sigue…

Se giro sobre sus pies para volver al interior de la casa mientras que, por su parte Mary dirigía su vista hacia el lugar por donde su hermano menor había desaparecido.

* * *

Enormes Pilas de papeles se encontraban ordenadas sobre el escritorio, su mano se movía con rapidez sobre las hojas, colocando notas, correcciones así como firmas de consentimiento junto al sello de la familia real. Dejo a un lado la pluma para tomar un nuevo conjunto de documentos, leyendo con detenimiento cada línea impresa en el papel, frunciendo el seño con forme analizaba el contenido.

La puerta del lugar se abrió sin emitir sonido alguno Noel ingreso al despacho donde su mejor amigo continuaba la labor que su padre le había asignado antes de partir a nueva crisis, llevaba consigo una nueva pila de documentos que precisaban de la revisión del príncipe antes de que llegaran a manos del consejo donde obtendrían su veredicto si se aplicaba o no dichos procedimientos. Se acerco con calma hacia el escritorio, lugar donde los coloco teniendo cuidado de que no cayeran al suelo o se desordenaran por el movimiento.

El sonido hueco al caer sobre la superficie del escritorio llamo la atención del príncipe, dejando los documentos que estaba analizando nuevamente en su lugar anterior, hundiéndose en su asiento mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo superior del mismo.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

─ ¿Estarías bien después de leer más de cincuenta futuras proclamaciones y leyes que quieren establecer en el reino? ─ alzando ligeramente su rostro para enfocar el contrario.

─ Me temo que no.

─ Entonces... No me preguntes ─ volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre el respaldo.

─ Nunca pensé verte así ─ admirando los documentos cuyas páginas estaban resaltadas ─ trabajando sin quejarte.

─ No tengo opción, mi padre me dejo hacer esto y el consejo no me dejara salir de aquí hasta que termine.

─ Esto demuestra que aunque no lo aceptes estás preparado para un día tomar el lugar de tu padre.

─ Más bien para ser manipulado por el consejo a su antojo.

─ Víctor.

Alejo su vista para fijarla en algún punto del techo mientras un lego tic comenzaba a palpitar cerca de su mejilla derecha. Noel lo observaba fijamente, percatándose de aquel inusual tic que en pocas ocasiones había aparecido, las cuales eran en ocasiones de estrés y tristeza. Cruzo sus brazos, buscando algún indicio de la tristeza de su protegido, no había cambiado nada en esos últimos días, el príncipe se había comportado de la misma forma que siempre… ¿Qué había ocurrido sin que se enterase siquiera?

Tras buscar respuestas en vano, decidió que lo mejor era preguntárselo directamente.

─ ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu mal humor ahora?

─ No estoy de mal humor.

─ Lo estas – afirmo.

─ ¿Por qué piensas eso?

─ El tic en tu mejilla ─ señalando la dirección de su rostro con su dedo – te delata.

─ …

─ Vamos… ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Es…

─ ¿Es?

─ Hace dos días… Me encontré con… Bueno…

─ ¡Víctor habla claro! – Levanto la voz ante la indecisión de su compañero.

─ Me encontré con Yuuri.

─ ¿Yuuri? – Pregunto confuso ─ ¿Quién es Yuuri?

─ El chico que volví a ver en palacio.

─ ¿Hablas del chico que entro sin autorización en un área restringida?

─ Si, hablo de el – Afirmo – Su hombre es Yuuri.

─ Vaya coincidencia, se llama igual que el príncipe.

─ Lo sé, también puntualice ese detalle.

─ Muy bien, ¿Qué tiene que ver su encuentro con tu mal humor?

─ Que no llego – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡Que no llego!

Noel guardo silencio al no comprender a que se refería el príncipe.

─ Digamos que… Habíamos quedado en vernos en el mismo lugar ayer.

─ ¿Le pediste una cita? – pregunto incrédulo.

─ No era una cita – aclaro – solo quería verle y charlar con el… Conocerle.

─ Víctor, ni tú te crees eso.

─ ¡Es la verdad!

─ Hagamos de cuenta que te creo – asevero – que solo querías conocerle como amigo, no te has puesto a pensar que quizás ¿algo se le presento para que no llegara?

─ No lo sé – contesto a modo de derrota.

─ ¿Por qué no le llamas, le envías un mensaje de texto o un correo electrónico?

─…. ─ abrió su boca en varias ocasiones pero, ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

─ Espera… ¿No tienes su número?

─…

─ ¿Correo, red social?

─…

─ Por todos los dioses, ¿Cómo esperas saber que paso si se te olvido lo básico Víctor?

─ Nunca se me pasó por la mente que no asistiera además, ¿Por qué estas tan interesado? Tú eres el primero en ponerte a la defensiva cuando hablo de él.

─ Olvídalo, eso me pasa por seguirte la corriente.

La incomodidad en el ambiente comenzó a hacerse presente, ambos guardaban silencio, el sonido del reloj en la pared era el único que mantenía su curso. Víctor comenzó a jugar con su pluma mientras su compañero se cruzaba de brazos por el ambiente tan tenso que los envolvía a ambos.

─ Lo mejor es que vuelvas al trabajo – dando la media vuelta para avanzar hacia la salida.

─ Si, lo que digas mamá.

─ Muy gracioso – volteando a verle mientras mantenía su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta – Escucha… No eres un prisionero, termina el papeleo y sal a dar una vuelta por la costa, Makkachin ha estado un poco inquieto al no verte como siempre.

─ ¿Qué paso con "Tu deber es primero" y todo el sermón?

─ El trabajo es importante pero no puedes descuidar tu salud

Su mejor amigo lo contemplo solo por unos momentos, tomando uno de los documentos que había estado revisando, donde dejo puesta su vista sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

─ Solo piénsalo, aun hay mucho papeleo que hacer y ya estás en tu limite Víctor, necesitas reponerte para seguir funcionando – dijo con la intención de salir del lugar.

─ Noel…

─ Mmm…

─ ¿Piensas que las leyes que impone mi padre y el consejo son justas? – dijo sin levantar su visa del documento.

─ Ellos toman las decisiones que creen convenientes Víctor, quizás no podamos entenderlas del todo pero, por algo las imponen…

─…

─ ¿Ocurre algo?

─ No, nada solo… Quería saber tu opinión, es todo.

─ De acuerdo, no te esfuerces tanto, no quiero venir y sacar tu cadáver de entre los papeles – haciendo que el menor riera por el comentario.

─ No lo harás.

Noel asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, abandonando por completo el lugar tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Víctor aparto la vista de la entrada para centrarla nuevamente sobre el documento donde, la línea _"aumento de impuestos, tarifas y jornadas laborales a la población en general"_ se mantenía resaltada.

* * *

Sonidos de metales chocando se escuchaban en el lugar, los abucheos y gritos del público reunido en la sala de entrenamientos hacían que la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en el centro del área aumentara de nivel. Los presentes no apartaban la vista de cada golpe dado, de cada ataque bloqueado, así mismo el entrenador de ambos contendientes sonreía al ver como sus alumnos demostraban todos los años que llevaban de entrenamiento en el instituto.

El área donde ambos jóvenes median fuerzas era un círculo cuyo diámetro oscilaba entre lo metros, era rodeado por vallas metálicas ─ que contenían diminutas cámaras que analizaban cada movimiento para su posterior análisis ─ así como un escudo invisible impedía que ambos salieran del lugar hasta que uno de los dos obtuviera la victoria. El círculo que estaba a tres metros del suelo era rodeado por la clase de Yuuri, ubicándose en el ala derecha mientras el ala izquierda era ocupada por la clase del hermano mayor de Sala.

Era de conocimiento público que las clases superiores apoyaran a las menores en cuanto a los entrenamientos ya que, al ser alumnos avanzados podían ver las fallas de los alumnos de cursos inferiores y así, ayudarles a mejorar en conjunto con el maestro de combate. El entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo era una de las materias que todos los alumnos - a excepción de las mujeres, quienes tenían la opción de no cursarlo si no deseaban ser parte de los reclutas -, debían cursar puesto que de cada generación dependía la existencia de nuevos reclutas para las filas de los cazadores nocturnos o los guardas reales.

─ ¡Vamos Hermano! – grito Sala emocionada por la forma que peleaba su hermano.

─ ¡No te dejes! – secundo Mila.

─ Michael ha mejorado ¿no crees? – pregunto Phichit sonriendo por la pelea.

─ Si tú lo dices – desvió la mirada.

Lo observo fijamente por un par de segundos, bajando la mirada al escuchar como su mejor amigo simplemente le ignoraba con aquella respuesta, algo que no paso desapercibido por ambas mujeres a su lado.

─ ¿Crees que discutieron? – le pregunto a Mila en voz baja.

─ No lo creo, nunca se han peleado desde que tengo memoria – contesto al mismo nivel de voz.

─ Puedo asegurarte que si están peleados – mirando de reojo a Yuuri.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Es que…. Son Phichit y Yuuri, por muy enfadados que estuvieran eso no afectaría su ánimo.

─ Puede ser – observando a Phichit con curiosidad ─ ¿Deberíamos preguntárselos?

─ ¿Cómo vamos a preguntarles eso Mila?

─ Tú quieres saber ¿no?

─ Si, pero… ─ devolviendo la mirada hacia el área de entrenamiento.

─ ¡Suficiente!

El llamado del profesor de combate finalizo la pelea, su compañero de clases yacía tendido sobre el suelo del área, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo dado en la pelea, Michael se encontraba respirando de igual forma pero, el se mantenía en pie con una sonrisa en su rostro, denotando la alegría que le recorría por haber ganado el encuentro.

─ Bien hecho Crispino – afirmo el maestro, con un ademan de su mano indico que bajaran el campo de fuerza para subir la escalera que le conducía hacia el área – Joven Shinou – refiriéndose al joven tendido en el suelo – necesita entrenar mas, si quiere hacer la prueba el próximo año me temo que no pasara de la entrada.

─ Lo siento maestro Gladiolus – sentándose con esfuerzo.

─ Crispino – volteo a ver el rostro del maestro – Los cazadores no se equivocaron al elegirte ─ la sonrisa en el rostro de Michael se agrando ante el cumplido ─ Necesitan enfocarse, no distraerse en el combate – declaro – un movimiento en falso y estarán acabados o muertos en el peor de los casos, deben analizar cada movimiento de su enemigo, sea una persona o un cadente – recorriendo el lugar con la mirada - ¿Entendieron?

\- ¡Si, maestro! – contestaron todos los presentes.

\- Muy bien – dándoles la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su espalda – Los siguientes – ordeno.

La pantalla que se encontraba a varios metros del suelo en la pared que quedaba frente a todos se ilumino, varios nombres a parecieron en ella, los nombres comenzaron a girar hasta que estos se detuvieron, un nombre apareció de lado derecho y otro en el izquierdo. El maestro Gladiolus se giro para encarar a sus alumnos, con un gesto severo.

\- ¡Chulanont! ¡Kaidou! – Les llamo – suban.

Ambos suspiraron ante el llamado, dejaron sus lugares para dirigirse a lado de su maestro, mientras sus compañeras los observaban con genuina sorpresa en sus rostros.

\- Nunca lo vi venir – enuncio Sala, observando cómo ambos tomaban las armas que utilizarían durante el encuentro.

\- ¿En serio? – le pregunto Mila.

\- Sera extraño verlos pelear en la arena.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo creo que será emocionante, nunca los hemos visto pelear entre ello, así que, predecir quien ganara es difícil.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque Phichit es certero en sus golpes pero, Yuuri es bastante ágil además que suele analizar su entorno.

\- Puede ser – regresando su vista a la arena – solo espero que esto no complique lo que sea que pasa entre ellos.

Ambos varones se encontraban sobre la arena a lado de su maestro, el les daba unas cuantas indicaciones antes de comenzar, asintiendo a cada una de ellas se alejaron hasta posicionarse a cierta distancia. EL maestro Gladiolus bajo de la arena, indicando que el campo de fuerza fuera levantado.

\- No pueden usar las manos a menos que se les permita, solo pueden usar las armas que tomaron para la lucha – indico – no pueden herir a su contrincante, es una pelea de entrenamiento no una lucha a muerte – puntualizo observando el rostro de ambos – La lucha terminara cuando uno de los dos se rinda o yo la detenga por verlos faltar a las indicaciones, ¿queda claro?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Comiencen!

Phichit lanzo una de las dos varas metálicas que había elegido al aire antes de tomarla y lanzarse contra su contrincante quien bloqueaba cada ataque del contrario con su espada larga – la cual no tenia filo alguno -, lanzo una patada al aire que Yuuri esquivo, interceptando el segundo golpe que Phichit le brindo con la vara de su mano derecha. Continuaron aquel movimiento, siendo Pichit quien lanzaba los ataques y Yuuri bloqueándolos.

Cansado de que lo arrinconaran, Yuuri giro sobre sus pies y lanzo una pata a su oponente, quien lo bloqueo con las dos varas, lo cual uso como impulso para dar un salto mortal hacia atrás y alejarse de su oponente.

\- ¿Debería seguir arrinconándote para que te intereses?

\- Puedes intentara lo que quieras, no tengo ánimos para continuar con esto.

\- ¡Pues interésate!

Lanzo una de las varas como si se tratara de una lanza la cual Yuuri esquivo moviéndose a lado contrario pero perdió de vista la figura de su oponente. Phichit aprovecho la distracción para acercarse velozmente hacia el otro y proyectar un golpea con gran parte de su fuerza hacia el hombre derecho de Yuuri, quien logro captar el movimiento al verle de reojo y movió la espada que tenía entre sus manos para bloquearlo. -Puesto que aun se encontraba herido por la persecución anterior- **.**

\- ¿No me digas que esto es todo lo que el famoso entronado puede hacer? – pregunto en un susurro que solo Yuuri escucho, buscando en cierta forma provocarle.

Imprimió la fuerza suficiente para impulsarlo hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Phichit se reincorporo rápidamente, lanzo golpe tras golpe que Yuuri bloqueaba hasta que, en uno de ellos el otro tomo la muñeca donde tenía su arma y golpeo con fuerza haciéndole tirar la vara metálica al suelo. Phichit lanzo un gemido de dolor, levantando su pierna derecha para impactar su pie en el estomago de su contrincante, haciendo que lo soltara dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada – le contesto.

-… - frunció el ceño sin dejar su posición.

\- Mucho menos tu quien sabia todo y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Yuuri de lanzo contra su compañero, golpes que Phichit esquivaba con dificultad al percatarse que el enojo de su oponente ahora lo estaba motivando a moverse con más rapidez que antes. Golpe tras golpe ambos se movían por todo el campo hasta que, Phichit logro parar el arma al atraparla con ambas manos.

\- Te comportas como un niño inmaduro Yuuri.

-… - tratando de derribarlo.

\- Es momento que crezcas y asumas el destino que ahora te aguarda.

Lanzo el arma hacia su lado izquierdo, haciendo tambalear a su compañero, se giro sobre sus pies, lanzándole una patada en el aire, quitándole el arma de las manos para que esta cayera a varios metros lejos de ambos. Continuo golpeándolo con las piernas, Yuuri usaba sus brazos para bloquear cada impacto proveniente de su contrincante.

Todos los presentes observaban la pelea, sobre todo Mila y Sala quienes habían notado el súbito cambio en su encuentro.

\- Esto ya no es un entrenamiento – hablo Sala.

\- No, definitivamente no lo es – secundo Mila.

Phichit cambio las patadas para usar sus puños, lanzando golpeas que Yuuri esquivaba. Yuuri intercepto uno de ellos, tomándole del brazo para derribarle pero su oponente rodo hasta ponerse nuevamente en pie. Nuevamente Phichit comenzó a lanzar golpes con sus manos pero Yuuri se agacho e impacto un golpe en su estomago con su puño, sacándole el aire unos segundos a su compañero. Estaba por rodearlo para alejarse de él pero Phichit alargo su mano y lo tomo del brazo, impulsándolo hacia el campo de fuerza donde el rostro del mismo golpeo con fuerza. Phichit imprimió su fuerza, manteniéndolo ahí sin intenciones de alejarse.

\- Ríndete.

\- No... No lo hare.

\- Deberías dejar de pensar solo en ti, esto es mucho más grande de lo que te imaginas… Yo nunca quise mentirte, todo lo hice por ti.

\- ¿Por mi? – sintiendo como se le dificultaba respirar.

\- Si, por ti.

\- No se… A quien quieres engañar pero – flexionando sus piernas hasta colocar sus pies sobre la barandilla – Conmigo no funciona – impulsando con fuerza hacia tras, logrando girar en el aire y volver a estar de pie.

Phichit lanzo una patada giratoria en el suelo tratando de derribarlo pero Yuri dio un salto y la esquivo. Se reincorporo tratando de impactar sus puños sobre la cara de su compañero pero este se agacho y lanzo golpe tras golpe al estomago de Phichit.

\- ¡Suficiente! – grito Gladiolus al ver que ambos no se detenían.

Ambos hicieron caso omiso de la orden de su maestro y siguieron golpeándose entre sí. Gladiolus indico que bajaran el campo de fuerza para detenerlos en persona pero, cuando este fue desactivado, Yuuri aprovecho para tomar a su contrincante de su playera y lanzarlo fuera del área pero, no conto con que el mismo, lo tomara del brazo y ambos cayeran fuera de la arena, golpeándose con fuerza sobre el frio suelo.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio por la escena vivida, nadie emitió sonido alguno, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada y los quejidos de dolor que ambos lanzaban al querer incorporarse del suelo, encontrándose con la figura imponente de su maestro, quien les dedicaba una severa mirada.

\- Ustedes dos – tomándolos de los brazos para incorporarles - vendrán conmigo.

Ambos se quejaron por la fuerza con la que su maestro los sostenía, comenzando a caminar a lado del mismo mientras todos los presentes los observaban hasta que desparecieron por la puerta de la sala. En la fila más alta los compañeros de clase de ambos aun no podían salir de su asombro, sobre todo Sala y Mila, quienes desde un inicio habían sospechado de sus diferencias.

\- ¿Ahora si crees que algo anda mal con ellos? – pregunto Sala.

\- Debió ser algo muy drástico como para que liaran a golpes.

\- Tendrán suerte sino los expulsan – la voz de Michael se escucho a pocos metros de ellas.

\- ¡Hermano!

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, todos sabemos que lo que hicieron va contra las reglas, tendrán suerte si el director se compadece y solo les riñe.

-…

\- Ahora comprendo por qué no aceptaron a Kaidou en la guarda nocturna, es un busca problemas.

\- Cierra la boca Michael, Yuuri no es esa clase de persona.

\- ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto? – pregunto con confusión, colocando una mirada de pánico al llegar a una conclusión - Te gusta ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo creerlo, mi hermosa Sala ha caído en las garras de ese rufián – colocándose en un rincón en posición fetal mientras un aura oscura lo envolvía - ¿Por qué? Si yo te he protegido y amado desde que naciste… Siempre he ahuyentado a los lobos que quieren robar tu inocencia y castidad… ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

\- ¡Por la diosa! Michael cállate, me estas avergonzando.

Mila sonría ante las burlas que la mayoría comenzaba lanzar gracias a Michael, mientras que su mejor amiga no cavia de la vergüenza provocada por el mismo. Su vista se dirigió hacia la salida por done sus compañeros había desaparecido, esperando que aquello que estuviese provocando sus diferencias se arreglara pronto.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada del instituto, sus miradas se encontraban observando direcciones contrarias, el director a lado del maestro de combate se encontraba dedicándoles un severo sermón respecto a la actitud que habían tenido durante las prácticas, así mismo esperaba que el castigo de aquel día, sirviera como recordatorio que debían mantener lejos sus diferencias, sobre todo dentro de las paredes del recinto. Tanto Yuuri como Phichit resoplaron tras el discurso del director, quien tras dedicarles una mirada llena de reproche se giro sobre sus plantas, alejándose rápidamente de los estudiantes, hasta perderse por completo dentro del edificio mayor.

El maestro Gladiolus, aparto la vista del edificio una vez el director se perdió dentro del mismo, regresando a ver a los menores que, contrario a lo que pensaba, seguían manteniendo aquel aire tenso e indiferente entre ambos. Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, nunca imagino que aquel par terminara peleando de aquella forma, sabía que los jóvenes llegaban a tener diferencias pero, los conocía desde hace años por lo cual, imagino que si, algún día ambos llegaban a pelearse, sería solo por un par de horas y no a golpes durante el entrenamiento, hecho que trajo como resultado ambos con rasguños y ligeros golpes en sus rostros así como un día de suspensión por parte del director.

─ Espero que hayan aprendido la lección.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

─ ¿Me escucharon? ─ pregunto, obteniendo el mismo resultado ─ a menos que quieran estar fuera del instituto un mes por su comportamiento más les vale contestar cuando les pregunte... ¿me escucharon?

─ Si ─ contestaron al unisonó.

─ No sé que haya ocurrido, ni los problemas que tengan entre ambos pero, más les vale solucionarlo para pasado mañana, porque si vuelven a provocar el espectáculo que montaron en mi área, la suspensión no será el próximo castigo, ¿les quedo claro?

─ Si ─ volvieron a contestar al unisonó.

─ Muy bien, retírense y ni se les ocurra curar esas heridas, será el recordatorio de que deben madurar si quieren ser adultos responsables... Los veo el día jueves ─ se giro sobre sus pies, aleándose de ambos menores.

Ambos mantuvieron su posición sin intención de moverse, el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos se volvió aun más pesado de lo que había sido durante el entrenamiento, sus miradas se encontraban observando puntos diferentes al contrario, tratando de no tener contacto visual con el otro. Tras un par de minutos, Yuuri dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del instituto y de la persona que había considerado su mejor amigo por su parte, Phichit dudo por unos segundos en dirigirle la palabras pero, al percatarse como este se alejaba se giro para llamarle.

─ Yuuri.

─ ...

─ Yuuri, ¿podrías detenerte?

─... ─ ignoro nuevamente el llamado de Phichit.

─ ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado y ser el rey que se supone que eres? ─ pregunto con exasperación.

─ ¿Rey? ─ se pregunto así mismo, deteniéndose de golpe.

─ Aunque no lo aceptes – aclaro.

─ ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? ─ girándose para encararlo ─ ¿Te has puesto a pensar como me siento ahora después de descubrir que toda mi vida era una mentira?

─ Yuuri...

─ Todas las personas en las que confiaba solo me cuidaban por esa estúpida idea del entronado, por recuperar un trono que no deseo, porque le pusieron un precio a mi nombre... Solo fui un objeto para todos – puntualizo, apretando con fuerza sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

─ ¡Eso no es verdad! – grito tratando de negar las palabras de su compañero.

─ ¡Claro que sí! – Reafirmo – Todos estos años solo vieron en mí un objeto de valor, algo que pudiesen canjear por poder…. Jamás fui Yuuri solo… Un príncipe cuya corona fue arrebatada para ellos…

─ No es así – volvió a negar – nadie te ve como un objeto, solo deseamos que…

─ ¿Deseamos?

─ …

─ ¿Sabes? No me hubiese importado toda esa mentira, no me hubiese importado que todo lo que creía se derrumbara… Eras mi mejor amigo, eras en quien más confiaba, aun si ellos me hubiesen usado – bajando la mirada ─ lo pude haber soportado si tan solo tu…

─ Yuuri, yo nunca pretendí…

─ Pero lo hiciste, me engañaste – levantando la vista para enfocar su rostro – tuviste muchas oportunidades de decírmelo, se supone que eras mi amigo… Me doy cuenta que no es así…

─ Yuuri.

─ No tenemos nada de qué hablar – girándose para continuar su camino.

─ Yuuri, espera – dando un paso, levantando su mano como si quisiera alcanzarlo aun cuando se encontraba lejos de su persona.

─… ─ se detuvo tras haber dado solo unos cuantos pasos.

─ Debes creerme, jamás fui mi intención lastimarte, mi único deseo era protegerte, cuidar que nada malo te pasara, regresar de una u otra forma el favor que le debía al rey regis, el….

─ ¿Mi padre? – volteando con el ceño fruncido por la declaración.

─... – abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de la misma.

─ ¿Lo ves? – Sonriendo de forma irónica – ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti, si no me cuentas nada?

─ ¡Yuuri!

El grito de Pichit sonó fuerte y claro en aquel lugar pero, en esa ocasión su voz no fue suficiente como para que su mejor amigo detuviera su camino.

* * *

Se detuvo frente a un pequeño local cuya fachada había sido diluida por los años, las paredes estaban construidas por ladrillos pintados de color crema, pequeños ventanales se encontraban en cada una de las paredes que conformaban aquel edificio, su interior se veía ocultado tras las oscuras cortinas, letreros de un metro de largo colgaban por encima de los primeros dos ventanales que podía divisar en donde se podían leer en letras doradas _"Café Lestallum"_ mismo nombre que se encontraba escrito en los cuadros que colgaban a lado de puerta de roble.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, siendo recibido por el pequeño tintineo de la campana encima de la puerta. Recorrió el lugar con su mirada, percatándose que el mismo se encontraba totalmente vacío, siendo iluminado a media luz por los hermosos candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminando hacia la barra donde un hombre mayor de piel morena, limpiaba con cuidado un vaso de cristal. El hombre al percatarse de su presencia dejo su labor, colocando el vaso bajo la barra, dirigiendo la vista de su ojo derecho –puesto que un parche cubría el izquierdo ─ hacia el rostro del recién llegado, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a modo de bienvenida.

─ Un gusto volver a verle… Adalberto James Ballad.

─ Solo… Adalberto – aclaro.

─ Como gustes ¿deseas tomar un café o una copa de vino?

─ No, no he venido a pasar un rato de ocio William – dejando su mano derecha sobre la barra – mi presencia en este lugar es porque esta mañana un mensaje de texto requería con urgencia que viniera.

─ Como siempre – contesto.

─ ¿Ya está aquí?

─ Llego hace diez minutos, le espera en la sala de siempre – levantando su mano para señalar el ala derecha.

─ Entonces no debo hacerle esperar más de lo debido.

─ ¿Gusta que le lleve un café o una bebida?

─ Un café sin azúcar – observando cómo William asentía a su pedido.

Le sonrió ligeramente, girándose para continuar su camino hacia el área que el moreno le había indicado. Camino entre las mesas y sillas que se encontraban alrededor del lugar, se detuvo frente a una pared donde aparentemente no había nada. Elevo su mano derecha hasta tocar la superficie, buscando a tientas algo sobre la misma hasta que s mano se detuvo sobre un pequeño botón el cual presiono, haciendo que la pared comenzara a moverse hasta dejar ver un pasadizo detrás de ella. La apertura daba hacia una escalinata que bajaba hacia algún lugar, el lugar estaba iluminado a media luz por lo que su sombra se proyectaba conforme avanzaba hacia el lugar donde la escalinata le conducía.

La puerta emitió un sonido extraño, comenzando a cerrarse mientras el rubio avanzaba sin mirar atrás. Minutos después, bajo el último escalón, admirando la pequeña habitación que tenía en frente. El lugar se encontraba iluminada por el fuego en la chimenea, las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color rojo oscuro, un tapete de terciopelo cubrió el suelo, en el centro una hermosa sala color beige adornaba el lugar, donde una joven con un libro entre sus manos se encontraba sentada. Adalberto avanzo con lentitud por el lugar hasta quedar frente a la joven mujer, quien levanto su vista de las páginas de su libro, dedicándole una suave sonrisa al verle.

─ Bienvenido Adalberto.

─ Como solicitaste, aquí estoy… Anora.

Ella asintió ligeramente, indicándole con un ademan que tomara asiento.

─ ¿Puedo saber a qué se debió la necesidad debernos?

─ Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad – dejando su libro en la mesita a lado suyo – el rey salió de nueva Hasetsu, pensé que era el momento ideal para vernos.

─ Entiendo – contesto – supongo que esto no es solo para charlar del pasado.

─ Supones bien.

─ Quieres hablar de…

─ La fecha indicada a llegado y la verdad le ha sido revelada al entronado – aseguro ─ ¿puedo saber cómo se encuentra después de lo ocurrido?

─ ¿No te lo han dicho tus ruiseñores?

Una sonrisa de medio lado se instalo en su rostro. Anora no tenia habilidad alguna conocida, eso era bien sabido en el reino, la actual soberana de nueva Hasetsu era solo una sencilla mujer de nueva crisis que tuvo la suerte de llamar la atención del rey Nikiforov, una noche durante la fiesta anual del nacimiento del reino. La joven rubia no poseía magia como la que alguna vez los Katsuki manejaron pero, tenía la extraña habilidad de comunicarse con las aves y que estas le obedecieran, por tal motivo siempre podía saber si algo inusual sucedía en el reino, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hijo o del mismo entronado.

─ Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo vigilar del todo al joven entronado, solo puedo saber lo poco que mis queridos ruiseñores pueden captar durante sus vuelos sobre el reino.

─ Lo sé – apoyándose del todo sobre el mullido sillón.

─ ¿Cómo esta?

─ Tal como imaginábamos, no lo tomo del todo bien.

─Esa era una de las probabilidades Adalberto, no debe ser fácil para el manejar la situación, ahora tiene un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

─ No es un niño – aclaro – ya es un adulto.

─ Solo tiene diecinueve años Adalberto, ¿Qué tanto del mundo puede conocer?

─ Lo suficiente como para meterse en problemas cada ciertas noches.

─ ¿Lo dices por sus escapadas nocturnas?

─ ¿No es obvio?

─ Shade es una gran figura, los medios lo adoran, el pueblo lo admira…

─ El pueblo debería seguir a su rey, su verdadero gobernante no una figura encapuchada de la cual no saben nada.

─ El hace lo que cree correcto, al igual que el rey regis lo hacía.

─ El rey regis era un hombre de honor – dijo con un gesto severo en su rostro – un hombre intachable, gobernó con sabiduría y amabilidad, durante su reinado nadie sufrió, salvo cuando los cadentes atacaban por las noches pero…

─ No hubo hombre más noble que el rey regis.

─ Ni lo habrá – bajando la mirada por los recuerdos.

─ Su hijo lo será.

─ No mientras se siga comportando como un crio.

─ Una pesada carga ahora recae sobre sus hombros, el destino del mundo dependerá de sus decisiones, ¿esperas que algo como eso pueda ser digerido con facilidad y simplemente asuma la responsabilidad? ─ pregunto con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro – Debes darle tiempo.

─ El tiempo se nos acaba.

─ Lo sé, el mundo cada día se hunde en la oscuridad… Y solo el podrá devolver lo perdido.

─ ¿Podemos cambiar tema? Que hablemos de él no hará que cambie su forma de pensar respecto a su destino.

─ Lo aceptara, ya los veras – dijo tratando de animarlo.

─ Si tú lo dices – soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

─ ¿Ha memorizado los mapas que les envié?

─ Fueron de gran Ayuda, tuvimos suerte que Yuuri aceptara ir aquella noche al castillo.

─ Por un instante pensé en enviarlos con uno de mis sirvientes pero, que Mary acudiera facilito las cosas.

─ Gracias a los mapas estamos analizando cada salida del castillo, en caso que tengamos que escapar si algo en el plan sale mal.

─ Solo tienen una oportunidad Adalberto, si fallan…

─ Si fallamos, no solo perderemos la santalita… El mundo perderá la única oportunidad de salvarse Anora.

─ ¿Es necesario llegar hasta el final con el plan? No creo que el rey regis desearía que más sangre fuera derramada por una guerra que ha durado demasiado tiempo.

─ El rey Regis ya no está entre nosotros, las decisiones deben ser tomadas por los que aun continuamos con vida, no hay otra forma Anora.

─ ¿Estás seguro de ello? – al observar la fija mirada del contrario supo la respuesta.

─ El rey Demian… Debe morir.

* * *

Caminaba con la mirada perdida, siendo golpeado por los transeúntes que avanzaban hacia la dirección contraria, su cabeza no dejaba de rememorar cada palabra, cada hecho y discusión vividos. ¿Cuántas mentiras aun seguían siéndolo? ¿Qué era verdad y que era una fantasía? Había perdido el rumbo, su mundo ahora era un recuerdo fugaz de lo que anteriormente era. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía seguir tras ello? Siguió avanzando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llego sin darse cuenta a una pequeña plaza, donde varias personas se reunían, haciendo fila para recibir lo que fuese que estuviesen entregando al inicio de la misma.

Movido por su curiosidad se acerco a las escaleras para comenzar a bajarlas y poder descubrir el motivo de la multitud. Camino entre las personas que lanzaban una que otra maldición al verlo meterse entre las filas. Tropezó al llegar al inicio de la fila cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, emitiendo un quejido de dolor por el mismo, levanto su vista para encontrarse con un par de rostros conocidos que le observaban con sorpresa.

─ ¿Yuuri?

─ ¿Celestino? ─ moviendo su vista del rostro del mayor hacia el de su esposa e hijos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el mayor, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.

─ Eso mismo quería preguntar – contesto sacudiéndose la ropa – Estaba por la zona cuando vi a toda esta gente aglomerada aquí ¿puedo saber que sucede?

─ Nada extraordinario, solicite permiso en el instituto para venir aquí, estamos entregando comida y ropa a los más necesitados – girando su rostro para ver a la multitud.

─ ¿Necesitados? – dirigiendo su vista hacia los demás, percatándose que la mayoría eran personas cuyas ropas estaban desgastadas y sucias, sus rostros denotaban cansancio así como tristeza ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

─ Muchas de estas personas perdieron a su familia por los ataques de los cadentes, se quedaron sin hogares, trabajos… Ahora viven de la caridad de las demás personas.

─ Y su gobernante no ha hecho nada para cambiarlo – murmuro para sus adentros, bajando la mirada.

─ Por eso están aquí, al menos esperamos que puedan comer algo decente el día de hoy mas nada podemos hacer – sonriéndole ligeramente.

─ Lo sé.

─ ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? Espero no hayas hecho esfuerzos – hablo con la intención de cambiar la tristeza en el rostro del azabache.

─ Pues… ─ desviando la mirada.

─ ¡Padre Ignis! – escucharon decir a una mujer.

El padre Ignis caminaba hacia ellos, la multitud lo dejaba pasar mientras le llamaban, sonriéndole al afable hombre quien caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los hombres y mujeres ahí presentes se acercaban al padre para tomar su mano y recibir la bendición de la diosa, el padre Ignis se detenía solo unos momentos para tocar la cabeza de quienes se acercaban hasta que, después de aquel caluroso recibimiento finalmente pudo acercarse a ambos.

─ Joven Kaidou, Celestino – la voz grave del hombre les llamo – es un gusto verlos.

─ El gusto es mío padre Ignis – hablo Celestino estirando su mano para que el padre la tomara.

─ Es extraño verle por aquí padre ¿ocurrió algo? – pregunto Yuuri con curiosidad.

─ ¿Debe ocurrir algo para que venga a ver a mis fieles?

─ Creo que no.

─ Suelo venir cada día para ayudarles en lo que me sea posible, un pequeño me comento que celestino estaba en este lugar, donando comida a los más necesitados así que vine a ayudarles.

─ Muchas gracias padre.

─ Aunque es extraño – comento el padre ─ ¿Quién fue el alma caritativa que dono todo esto?

─… ─ el azabache guardo silencio.

─ Una sombra llena de bondad nos trajo todo esto – aseguro celestino, mirando de reojo a Yuuri, provocando que un suave sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

─ Una sombra ¿he? – Desviando su mirada por unos segundos – Deberíamos darles las gracias por tan… Considerable regalo, es un alma caritativa.

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Yuuri, escuchar como celestino así como el padre Ignis hablaban de él, aun cuando el segundo no lo supiera, le hacía sentir de forma incomoda ya que con todo lo que vivió en menos de setenta y dos horas había olvidado por completo que parte del dinero que gano gracias a Chris, lo había enviado a una cuenta a la que Celestino tenía acceso, con el único fin de ayudar a los que no tenían nada. Fue tanta su incomodidad que no se percato de la intensa mirada que Celestino le dedicaba por lo cual, cuando su voz volvió a escucharse no evito sobresaltarse cuando su nombre apareció.

─ Chicos – refiriéndose a sus hijos – el padre Ignis vino con la intención de ayudarnos, sean amables con él y apóyenlo ¿de acuerdo?

─ ¡Sí! – sus hijos dijeron al unisonó.

─ En un momento regreso, Yuuri y yo tenemos que hablar de algo del instituto.

─ ¿Algo? – pregunto.

─ Ven conmigo.

Ambos se alejaron del lugar, mientras la mayoría volvía a formarse para que el padre, la esposa e hijos del mayor, comenzaran nuevamente a distribuir los artículos así como los alimentos que mantenían en cajas detrás de ellos. Caminaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente, deteniéndose justo donde iniciaban las escaleras de la pequeña plaza.

─ ¿Instituto? – pregunto Yuuri.

─ Solo lo dije para poder hablar contigo.

─ Ya…

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –desviando la mirada para dejarla sobre la multitud.

─ Yuuri, te conozco – aseguro – cuando algo no anda bien sueles ponerte tenso, como lo estas ahora.

─ No estoy tenso.

─ Y te encorvas.

─ Eso no es…

─ ¿Discutiste nuevamente con Mary?

─ Pues… ─ suspiro, odiando la forma en cómo celestino solía cuestionarlo – algo así.

─ ¿Qué paso?

─ Yo…

─ ¿Es complicado?

─ Demasiado, para mi gusto.

─…

─ Descubrí… Que tanto mi hermana como Adal… Mi tío, me dijeron muchas mentiras respecto a un tema que me afecta personalmente.

─ ¿Y eso te molesto?

─ No solo es molestia, es solo que nunca imagine que me mintieran y eso... Me lastimo.

─ Comprendo Yuuri, se por lo que estas pasando.

─ No, creo que no lo sabes ─ girando su rostro nuevamente para encararlo ─ Mi vida se ha vuelto en una espiral de mentiras y secretos... Ya no sé ni quién soy.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Porque yo... ─ mordiéndose el labio inferior ─ no sé cómo lidiar con estos sentimientos.

─ Yuuri, mejor sentémonos ─ caminando un poco para sentarse sobre uno de los escalones ─ Quizás no sé lo que sientes, es imposible hacerlo ─ aseguro ─ pero cuando estamos perdidos lo mejor es serenarnos y pensar las cosas.

─ Pensar no me ha ayudado mucho ─ imitando al médico para sentarse a su lado.

─ Quizás porque sigues tratando de buscar razones de los secretos.

─ ¿No es lo que todos hacen cuando les mienten? ─ alzando una ceja por la confusión.

─ Me refería a que, quizás deberías preguntarte ¿que tanto daño te han hecho esas mentiras? ─ alargando su mano para dejarla sobre el hombro ajeno.

─ Pues, no me he puesto a pensar en ello ahora que lo mencionas ─ bajando la mirada por la situación.

─ A veces nos enfocamos tanto en nuestro dolor que olvidamos que quizás, ellos también estaban sufriendo por no encontrar la forma en cómo decirnos la verdad...

─ ¿Que me estas queriendo decir?

─ Que deberías escuchar todo Yuuri, solo estas enfocándote en las mentiras que te dijeron pero no estás escuchando las razones detrás de ellas.

─ ¿Crees que tengan una razón? las mentiras nunca tienen justificación alguna ─ argumento atrayendo sus rodillas para abrazarlas.

─ Ninguna mentira tiene excusa pero, en ocasiones, depende de nosotros tomar la decisión, si guardar ese rencor el resto de nuestras vidas o dejar el pasado atrás y ser felices.

─ ...

El rostro de Celestino mostraba una cálida sonrisa, gesto que Yuuri trato de imitar pero, la sonrisa en su rostro no apareció puesto que carecía de aquella luz y calidez por lo cual simplemente asintió ante sus palabras, sabiendo que en el fondo, ni el mismo podía encontrar la respuesta a sus conflictos internos. La voz suave de la esposa del mayor ─ una mujer de ojos marrones y cabellos oscuros, cuya edad oscilaba entre los treinta y seis años ─ se escucho a lo lejos, ambos levantaron sus rostro para dirigir su vista hacia el lugar donde la misma se encontraba. Con además le pedía a su esposa que regresara puesto que, la multitud se había incrementado y no podían ellos solos con la demanda.

─ Tengo que irme ─ levantándose de lugar, sacudiendo el polvo acumulado en su ropa.

─ Si.

─ ¿Sabes? en algunas ocasiones, cuando me siento triste o incluso no encuentro el rumbo de mi vida, suelo caminar por la costa para despejar mi mente y reencontrarme.

─ ¿Crees que funcione conmigo?

─ No lo sé, todos somos distintos y afrontamos los problemas además de las situaciones diarias de diferente forma pero, puede que te ayude un poco.

─ Puede que te tome la palabra.

Celestino asintió mientras el menor se levantaba de su lugar.

─ Debo irme ─ dibujando una triste en su rostro ─ Gracias por todo Celestino.

─ No tienes que agradecerme, solo piensa en lo que hablamos.

─ Lo hare ─ girándose para subir uno a uno los escalones.

─ Yuuri.

─ ¿Dime? ─ deteniéndose por unos segundos.

─ No lo olvides, errar es humano, perdonar es divino... Por esa razón los viejos dioses siempre nos ayudaron puesto que su corazón nunca nos guardo rencor, aun cuando hemos errado en miles de ocasiones.

─...

─ ¿Por qué no habríamos de tener esa facultad si ellos fueron nuestros creadores?

Se despidió con un simple ademan de su mano, avanzando con lentitud entre el tumulto de gente para llegar hasta donde su esposa e hijos lo esperaban, mientras dejaba a tras a un confundido Yuuri, cuyas preguntas seguían sin respuesta alguna.

* * *

Sonidos extraños resonaban en el lugar, las enormes maquinas se movían de un lugar a otro, transportando los miles de tubos metálicos colocados en pilas debajo de ellas, fundiéndolos hasta volverlos líquidos, manipulándolos a su antojo para darle una forma diferente a la original. Enormes contenedores cuyo interior albergaba una espesa bruma sin forma rodeaban el lugar, las maquinas abrían los escapes, dejando que la misteriosa neblina se introdujera en cientos de figuras de su creación, las cuales eran expuestas a descargas masivas de electricidad, logrando que las inertes figuras metálicas cobraran vida, rugiendo con fuerza al verse en movimiento.

Su rostro mantenía una sonrisa oscura, Sus ojos contemplaban las creaciones con un inusual brillo, la cual viajaba de un punto a otro de aquel hangar. Detrás de él, varias personas con batas blancas lo observaban con orgullo, entre sus manos se encontraban libros con distintas anotaciones, las pantallas a su alrededor mostraban cálculos, graficas y dibujos de las figuras antes creadas. Debajo de las mismas solo la palabra "Viable" o "Error" se mostraban cada minuto.

Se giro un poco para encarar a las personas en la habitación sin dejar que la sonrisa en su rostro desapareciera. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta tomar la silla frente al enorme escritorio, jalándola para sentarse segundos después y recibir de una mujer de cabello corto y lentes los papeles que llevaba consigo.

─ Doctora Nathalie ─ le llamo ─ Veo que la investigación de estos meses han dado sus frutos ─ aseguro leyendo los documentos entregados.

─ Por supuesto su majestad, no hay nadie mejor que nosotros para llevar a cabo los experimentos que usted necesita.

─ Me ha quedado claro, no me equivoque al convocar a los Leroy para este trabajo ─ levantando su vista para dirigirla hacia la mujer frente suyo ─ ¿Alguna novedad respecto a lo último que solicite?

─ Por supuesto ─ afirmo ─ no fue fácil, manejar ese tipo de sustancia y mantenerla estable resulto agotador pero, tras varios experimentos pudimos obtener lo que busca.

─ Interesante ─ bajando los papeles para dejarlos sobre el escritorio ─ ¿puedo ver los progresos?

─ Por supuesto, si es tan amable de seguirme ─ levantando su mano para señalar la salida.

El rey se levanto de su lugar para seguir a la doctora Leroy hasta salir de la oficina, caminaron por un enorme pasillo tubular, cuyas paredes eran del mismo blanco inmaculado de las batas de los presentes. Se detuvieron frente a un elevador, donde la doctora introdujo una tarjeta de seguridad logrando que la puerta del mismo se abriera. Una vez dentro él, el elevador comenzó a moverse hasta llegar al piso más bajo del edificio. El lugar era diferente al anterior, la temperatura había aumentado, las paredes eran de un color gris opaco y las luces eran emitidas por pequeñas farolas.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una nueva oficina la cual, era un poco más grande que la anterior, un enorme maquina llena de botones se encontraba rodeando el lugar, mientras los enormes cristales que servían como paredes, eran tapadas por gruesas mallas metálicas que impedían ver lo que estaba detrás de los mismos.

El rey se detuvo frente a las paredes de cristal, girándose para enfoca su vista en el rostro de la mujer.

─ Cuando gustes puedes comenzar Nathalie.

─ Por supuesto ─ chaqueando los dedos para que uno de sus ayudantes levantara un grueso maletín que traía entre sus manos, lo abrió con cuidado para que el rey observara su contenido ─ tal como solicito hace meses, estos son los resultados mi rey, una sustancia creada a partir los materiales que nos facilito... Capaz de aumentar el poder físico y mental de aquel al que le sea inyectado ─ aseguro con orgullo ─ las habilidades del guerrero se verán aumentadas como la agilidad, equilibrio, fuerza, destreza, todas y cada una de ellas serán mejores en un doscientos por ciento... Un arma como ninguna otra su majestad.

─ Me complace ver que los resultados fueron fructíferos, ¿Ya hicieron uso de la sustancia en la persona que se presento como sujeto de pruebas?

─ Tras finalizar la creación del líquido le fue inyectado, ha sido monitoreado desde entonces así mismo, se le ha estado valorando con entrenamientos físicos y mentales para ver su evolución.

─ Excelente.

─ Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente ─ aclaro una tercera voz.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas hasta enfocar la entrada de la oficina donde observaron como un hombre, quien portaba la misma bata que los presentes, de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabellos oscuros se acercaba lentamente hasta colocarse frente a ambos. El rey le dedico una ligera sonrisa de medio lado.

─ Alain ─ le llamo por su nombre ─ llegue a pensar que preferirías estar al pendiente de tus descubrimientos que recibiendo a tu rey ─ dijo con suavidad, aunque un leve tono de reproche se podía notar en su voz.

─ Lo lamento su majestad pero, como sabrá, los avances que hemos logrado han capturado toda mi atención, sobre todo si aspiro a cumplir con sus expectativas.

─ Puedo verlo ─ recorriéndole de pies a cabeza ─ Mencionaste un inconveniente ¿puedo saber de qué se trata? ─ pregunto con interés.

─ El aspecto físico del sujeto cambio de forma... Drásticamente, por lo cual reconocerle es prácticamente imposible por el momento.

─ Explícate.

─ Una mutación inesperada, su genética se fundió con los genes en la sustancia por lo cual su aspecto tuvo que adaptarse a ella.

─ ¿Eso implica alguna deficiencia en su comportamiento?

─ Es capaz de seguir ordenes como cualquier soldado, si esa es su inquietud su majestad.

─ Muéstrame ─ ordeno.

─ Por favor ─ indicándole que se acercara a la pared de vidrio.

El rey se acerco al lugar que le indicaban mientras Alain se acercaba a los controles del panel para apretar algunos botones del mismo. La malla metálica comenzó a levantarse, dejando ver aquello que resguardaba tras ella. La expresión del rey cambio drásticamente al ver la criatura que había sido creada gracias a su pedido. Sonidos de objetos al caer al suelo, fuertes explosiones provocadas por viales se podían apreciar desde su lugar y rugidos furiosos por parte de la criatura eran escuchados con claridad. La sonrisa del rey se acrecentó, aquello era más de lo que él había imaginado, parte de lo que planeaba se estaba realizando sin falla alguna. Dio la media vuelta para felicitar a los científicos que habían hecho posible aquel panorama.

─ ¿Cumple con sus expectativas su majestad? ─ pregunto Alain acercándose a su esposa, quien sonreía con altivez.

─ Oh, Alain, esto sobre pasa cualquier expectativa que hubiese impuesto

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

¿Qué tramara el rey?

¿Yuuri finalmente aceptara escuchar las razones o escapara por ahí?

¿Algún día la escritora dejara la confusión atrás y se dedicara a resolver los misterios de la obra?

Quien sabe jajaja

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, a próxima semana subiré el siguiente capítulo y les gustara, tendrá algo que todos esperan… Una pequeña dosis de Victuuri 7u7

Nos vemos.


	9. Capítulo VI:質問と(Preguntas y Reflexiones)

.

* * *

─ **Capítulo VI –**

 **質問と反省**

(Preguntas y Reflexiones)

* * *

Los gritos de los soldados al lanzarse contra su oponente se escuchaban desde la entrada, la sonrisa del maestro Caius era evidente, el orgullo que sentía al ver como cada uno de sus estudiantes mejoraba día con día en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era una sensación indescriptible que solo alguien en su posición podía experimentar. De todos sus alumnos, el más destacable sin duda era el príncipe Yuri, un chico que a pesar de su corta edad era un guerrero ágil, diestro con las dagas además de ser un excelente arquero, un futuro líder que sin duda dirigiría un gran ejercito cuando fuera mayor y la victoria de cualquier guerra que se le presentara en frente seria suya sin dudarlo.

Su mirada seguía al joven rubio, quien se movía con rapidez por la sala, bloqueando cada golpe de sus oponentes, asestando golpes certeros en aéreas especificas en su cuerpo para hacerles perder el equilibrio y hacerles caer al suelo. El único que hasta ahora había podido darle un combate mano a mano sin duda era su sobrino, manteniéndose en una posición ofensiva, atacando cuando lograba abrir una abertura en la defensa del príncipe.

Sin duda alguna, había elegido bien al guardaespaldas personal del príncipe.

─ Wow, Increíble – escucho una voz conocida detrás de él.

─ Príncipe Víctor – girándose para quedar de frente ─ ¿A que debemos su visita a la sala de entrenamientos?

─ ¿No puedo venir a observar el crecimiento de mi hermanito?

─ A menos que planees volver a entrenar, como se supone que el rey ordeno, no creo que una visita en plan turista sea apropiado.

─ Estoy en forma, practico diariamente – se defendió.

─ No lo suficiente – agrego Noel colocándose a lado suyo – sueles escabullirte en las mañanas para no entrenar – dedicándole una mirada llena de reproche.

─¿De qué lado estas?

─ Del lado que te haga poner los pies en el suelo.

─ ¿Olvidas quien gano la última vez que practicamos?

─ Resbale, eso no cuenta – se excuso.

─ Si, lo que digas Noel – el nombrado solo rodo los ojos por el comentario.

─ Si no entrena lo suficiente, el príncipe Yuri lo superara – cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía.

─ ¿Crees que Yurio puede ganarme? – pregunto con un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

─ No podría asegurarlo por ahora pero, en un futuro quizás lo haga si no se toma las cosas en serio alteza.

─…

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas sin intención de desviarlas en ningún momento, el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente, la tensión entre los dos era palpable y Noel podía percibirlo. Soltó un ligero suspiro por la escena, aun recordaba las miles de ocasiones en las que Víctor solía retar al viejo maestro y como este, haciendo acopio de su infinita paciencia simplemente pasaba de largo de un muy joven príncipe. Con todo aquello se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que ambos mantuvieran una amistad tan extraña si sus opiniones chocaban constantemente?

─ Maestro Caius – la voz de Noel los hizo romper la tensión en el ambiente ─ ¿Cree que estarán listos para la guarda?

─ Son jóvenes – afirmo – pero tienen determinación, en poco tiempo podrán ejercer adecuadamente su función como escoltas de la guardia real.

─ Se que lo estarán después de todo, es usted quien los entrena.

─ Por supuesto, aunque tener a al joven príncipe ayudándome en ciertos momentos del entrenamiento me ha ayudado.

Mientras el maestro Caius y Noel continuaban con su conversación, la mirada de Víctor seguía los movimientos de su joven hermanastro, analizando cada golpe, cada salto, cada bloqueo que realizaba, podía ver el talento que el maestro había descubierto en él y, aun cuando fuera una sorpresa para todos, por un minuto llego a pensar que quizás Yurio podría superarle, imaginando un escenario futuro donde, el que finalmente tomaba la corona de su padre no era su persona, sino el joven de ojos verdes que se mantenía firme sobre su lugar esperando el golpes de su oponente.

Un futuro que quizás no fuera tan malo, Yurio podría con aquella responsabilidad si titubear siquiera y él, por su parte, podría ser libre de las cadenas que su propio padre había impuesto desde su nacimiento, irse lejos de aquel lugar y vivir la vida que desease sin que nadie objetara sobre ella pero… ¿A qué costo? ¿Sería capaz de condenar a su hermanastro a una vida que el mismo odiaba? Mantuvo su vista fija solo unos momentos más sobre la figura del más joven, desviándola segundos después, girándose para volver sobre sus pasos y salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

─ ¿Víctor? – escucho a Noel llamarle.

─ Voy a salir con Makkachin – contesto – necesito un respiro, la audiencia con el consejo y el papeleo me estresaron, necesito despejarme.

─ Vuelve antes de que oscurezca – sugirió.

─ Lo hare – caminando hacia la salida, perdiéndose por completo de la vista de su mejor amigo.

─ A veces no comprendo que piensa ese chico – expreso el mayor con cansancio.

─ ¿Maestro?

─ Noel… ¿Eres consciente de que el príncipe Víctor últimamente está dejando de lado sus obligaciones reales?

─ …─ Bajo la mirada sin poder responder a la pregunta.

─ El príncipe Víctor deja mucho que desear sobre su comportamiento, incluso me atrevería a decir que el joven Yuri aun a su corta edad está más capacitado para volverse rey que el príncipe heredero.

─ ¡Maestro! – Exclamo con sorpresa – No lo dice en serio ¿verdad?

─ ¿Lo dudas? – Dirigiéndole una gélida mirada – Eres su mejor amigo, la persona más cercana a él, su guardián y consejero… Sabes que lo que estoy diciendo no es algo que solo yo piense.

─ El príncipe hace lo que puede.

─ No deberías defenderle mucho menos excusar su falta de juicio.

─ Yo no…

─ Lo haces – Elevando su voz ─ ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de tu falta de firmeza con él?

─…

─ Entrene a ambos desde niños con la finalidad de que pudiesen defenderse en caso de algún ataque, Víctor fue retirado de mi entrenamiento al cumplir los catorce puesto que debía enfocarse en sus estudios como príncipe pero tú… Te entrene para ser el escudo del futuro rey, su consejero en momentos difíciles, para hacerle retroceder si es necesario cuando vislumbraras problemas en el camino.

─ Maestro…

─ No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte colocado en ese lugar Noel.

El mayor le dedico una última mirada antes de avanzar y cruzar a lado de su ex pupilo, caminando con la firme intención de entrar en el área de entrenamiento. Noel apretó sus manos hasta volverlas puños, reprimiendo la enorme impotencia que sentía en esos momentos por las palabras dichas por su maestro. Trago con fuerza, respiro profundamente, relajando cada musculo de su cuerpo antes de girarse y enfocar la figura del mayor.

─ Maestro Caius – deteniéndole solo unos momentos – Quiere decirme que… Si hubiese la remota posibilidad que el príncipe Yuri ascendiera como rey ¿Lo apoyaría?

─ Si la corte solicita mi opinión y voto – girándose solo un poco para observarle de reojo – lo haría sin dudarlo.

Noel se quedo sin palabras por unos momentos pero se recobro de inmediato.

─ Eso no pasara – hablo con firmeza.

─ Estas dejando que tus sentimientos fraternales por el príncipe nublen tu juicio Noel.

─ No, no lo están… Usted mismo lo dijo, soy quien mejor conoce a Víctor… Y justamente por eso es que puedo afirmarlo, el príncipe heredero es quien debe ascender al trono.

─ ¿Acaso estas olvidando sus fallas?

─ Acepto que tiene fallas y se comporta como un crio – el mayor solo rio en forma de burla – pero es alguien que daría su propia vida por aquello que cree correcto.

─…

─ El es quien debe ascender al trono, porque detrás de esa fachada ingenua, irresponsable incluso infantil, se esconde una persona que piensa fríamente las cosas, que busca la solución ante todo pronóstico y quiere lo mejor para todo aquel que habite en este reino…. Aunque sus métodos no sean los más ortodoxos.

─ ¿Tanta confianza le tienes?

─ La tengo.

Dándole la espalda por completo mientras una sonrisa irónica aparecía en su rostro.

─ Espero no te equivoques Noel y no sea justamente él quien lleve a este reino a su decadencia… Es mejor que lo vigiles, si es que quieres que lo apoye cuando ascienda al trono, si lo logra.

Asintió ligeramente, observando cómo su ex maestro se alejaba por completo de su persona, sin darse cuenta que, durante toda aquella larga conversación y oculto por el oscuro pasillo, su mejor amigo había escuchado cada palabra dicha sin emitir sonido alguno. Retomo su camino hacia su habitación, lugar donde Makkachin lo esperaba, ansioso por salir a pasear con su dueño.

* * *

El sonido de las olas al romperse se escuchaba con fuerza, la brisa marina impregnaba cada uno de sus poros, enviándole pequeños escalofríos que recorrían su espalda, las gaviotas surcaban los cielos soltando leves graznidos conforme se movían con el viento. El cielo matizaba en hermosos colores naranjas, anunciando la noche que poco a poco se acercaba en el horizonte.

Sus cabellos se movían al compas del viento, podía observar como su propio aliento se condensaba en densas nubes continuas por el frio que aun, con los cálidos rayos del sol seguía con su firme intención de helarle hasta los huesos. Atrajo sus rodillas, abrazándolas con fuerzas, buscando un poco de cobijo en contra del ambiente. Su mirada yacía perdida en algún punto del horizonte, sus pensamientos viajaban entre miles de escenas y hechos que aun le atormentaban.

Tantas cuestiones y ninguna respuesta para calmarlas ¿Qué debía hacer?

─ Nunca me había sentido tan perdido – confeso para sí mismo – mi familia me ha mentido, mi mejor amigo solo estaba conmigo por un favor hacia mi padre…. Incluso deje plantado a Víctor, seguro piensa que soy un idiota – ocultando su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

* * *

Un auto detenía su marcha hasta estacionarse en la zona establecida. Su conductor bajo con calma siendo seguido de su fiel macota quien se acerco con rapidez a los pasamanos metálico para levantares sobre sus patas traseras mientras las delanteras se apoyaban sobre el frio metal. La brisa movía sus cabellos con suavidad, sus ojos enfocaban el horizonte, escuchando como las olas se rompían al llegar a la orilla. Acaricio la cabeza de su mascota una vez estuvo a su lado, tratando de despejar su mente de toda inquietud, deseando al menos por aquellos instantes olvidarse de toda inquietud.

─ Hace mucho que no visitábamos el mar ¿verdad compañero? – Makkachin ladro a modo de respuesta, moviendo su cabeza al ver las gaviotas sobre volar los cielos.

Sonrió ante el comportamiento de su compañero, recordando fugazmente los hermosos momentos que había vivido a lado de su madre en aquella playa, la silueta de la misma mientras lo esperaba en la orilla, las risas joviales que solía escucharle soltar cuando caía al correr por la arena. Ahora que lo pensaba, En ninguno de sus recuerdos su padre se encontraba presente, siempre se mantuvo alejado, ajeno a quienes eran su familia ¿Cuándo se había vuelto de esa forma? ¿En qué momento dejo de ser su padre y se convirtió en el rey que ahora conocían?

─ A veces me gustaría poder cambiar las cosas Makkachin – dijo, captando la atención del nombrado ─ ¿Sabes? Ballad piensa que Yurio sería una mejor opción para ser el gobernante del mundo ¿tu lo crees? – Su compañero inclino su cabeza ante la pregunta – No sería justo ¿verdad?, Quizás Yurio sea alguien demasiado maduro para la edad que tiene pero… Sigue siendo un niño, ¿Por qué habría de ceder mi puesto cuando se lo difícil que es ser el príncipe heredero? – bajo la mirada por solo unos instantes, soltando un suave suspiro por la frustración.

Se separo del frio pasamanos, colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su mascota, elevando sus manos hasta tomar su cara y jugar con las suaves mejillas rechonchas del mismo.

─ ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunto a sabiendas que su fiel mascota no iba a responder ─ ¿Crees que debería cederle mi puesto a ese petulante y engreído príncipe Yurio? – estirando sus mejillas.

Una lamida en su mejilla derecha acompañada de un ligero ladrido fue su única respuesta, abrazo con suavidad el cuerpo del caniche, como si aquello le ayudase a encontrar un consuelo que en días había podido tener. Continúo en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que su amigo levanto su cara, olfateando con fuerza la gélida brisa. Víctor le soltó al ver aquel extraño comportamiento, siguiendo la figura de su mascota, quien se movía por el piso de madera del muelle, olfateando el suelo, como si tratase de ubicar el origen de aquello que había detectado en el lugar.

─ ¿Makkachin? – Le llamo ─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Olfateaste algo compañero?

Se detuvo por un momento, volteando cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las escaleras que daban a la playa. Lanzo un ladrido, avanzando a paso veloz hacia las mimas, bajándolas con destreza para comenzar a correr por sobre la arena hacia algún lugar.

─ ¡Makkachin! – Le grito al verlo salir corriendo de aquel modo ─ ¡Vuelve aquí! – le ordeno pero su compañero no hizo movimiento alguno de querer obedecer. Chasqueo la lengua al verle alejarse cada vez mas del lugar en donde se encontraba, camino hacia las escaleras por donde su caniche había bajado para ir tras él una vez estuvo sobre la blanda arena.

* * *

─ ¿Seguro que es la única salida? – volvió a preguntar al ver aquel gesto severo en el rostro contrario.

─Anora, si hubiese una forma más sencilla de recobrar el trono la tomaríamos sin pensarlo pero, el rey Demian no nos deja otra alternativa.

─ Deberían hablarlo con Yuuri primero – sugirió – Quizás el encuentre un medio menos agresivo.

─ ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ni siquiera se toma en serio su papel, la indiferencia se ha vuelto parte de su vida ahora – aseguro.

─ El merece saberlo, aun cuando ignorara todo lo que ser el entronado conlleva, el es el líder, tarde o temprano deberá tomar su lugar y dirigir a su ejército.

─ Un ejército necesita un líder fuerte, capaz y decidido… Yuuri tendrá la sangre de los Katsuki corriendo por sus venas pero eso no lo vuelve en el general.

─ Si quieres que Yuuri confié en ti, en todos aquellos que conformaran su ejército… Deberíamos empezar por confiar en él ¿no crees?

─ …─ Debió la mirada.

─ Solo inténtalo, habla con el… El momento se acerca.

─ Veré que puedo hacer.

Anora sonrió con ligereza al saber que su persistencia había hecho mella en la determinación del mayor. Los pasos de una tercera persona captaron la atención de ambos, girando sus cabezas hacia la entrada, lugar donde apareció William, quien mantenía ambas manos tras su espalda.

─ Reina Anora, su asistente acaba de llegar.

─ ¿Georgi?

─ Me ha pedido que le comunicase que no ha podido retrasar más tiempo las citas concertadas, por lo cual le pide regrese para llevarlas a cabo.

─ Ya veo, el tiempo se termino – levantándose de su asiento, siendo imitada por Adalberto.

─ Debes ir y realizar tu papel, mi reina – inclinándose ante ella.

─ Por ahora – sintiendo levemente con su cabeza – enviare cuanta información recabe, por el momento, trata de apoyar al entronado y guiarlo para que alcance su destino.

─ Haremos cuanto esté a nuestro alcance.

Caminaron hacia la salida, la llama de la chimenea se apago tras ellos abandonar la sala, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al interior de la antigua cafetería. Adalberto le dedico solo unas cuantas palabras como despedida, a las cuales la rubia asintió con una sonrisa, con la elegancia digna de su posición avanzo hacia la salida, donde Georgi le esperaba a lado de la limosina.

─ ¿Termino sus pendientes mi reina? – pregunto,

─ Los necesarios ¿Cuál es la primera tarea en la lista?

─ Veamos – levantando su tableta para revisar la agenda – debemos ir con la florista para verificar el progreso de los arreglos que se usaran durante el festival de navidad.

─ No la hagamos esperar.

Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para que la mayor subiera, ingresando a la limosina tras ella. Se inclino para que el chofer le escuchara, indicándole el lugar a donde debía llevarles, la marcha se encendió y el vehículo se perdió entre el trafico de la ciudad.

* * *

La gélida brisa del ambiente comenzó a colarse en sus huesos, su propio calor corporal estaba perdiéndose pero aun, cuando sabía que debía moverse de su sitio las fuerzas que alguna vez le movieron hasta ese lugar, se habían escapado sin poder evitarlo. Su mente era un caos, muchos sentimientos encontrados y ninguna salida a su alcance. Sentía los parpados pesados, el sueño lentamente se apoderaba de él, producto del cansancio de aquel día, Morfeo lo estaba arrastrando hacia su morada cuando, una voz le hablo, en un extraño lenguaje.

 _"Kembali cahaya ke dunia..."_

Levanto su cabeza ─ la cual estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas─ recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando a la dueña de aquella misteriosa voz pero el único sonido que percibió fue el de las olas al romperse. Dejo ir sus rodillas, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a afluir nuevamente por ellas mientras su mente recordaba aquel susurro cuya lengua se le hacía familiar.

─ Devuelve… La luz… Al mundo – dijo en leves susurros, sorprendiéndose por haber sido capaz de comprenderle.

Hizo intento de levantarse de su asiento cuando a lo lejos, un ladrido se dejo escuchar, busco con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, deteniéndola cuando noto un punto en el horizonte, agudizo su vista para enfocar el objeto, conforme pasaban los segundos este se volvía más nítido hasta que se percato de lo que era realmente, un caniche se movía a enorme velocidad con dirección a donde se encontraba sentado, un gesto lleno de confusión apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta que el mismo venia sin compañía alguna.

─ ¿Qué hace un caniche aquí? – se pregunto.

Su rostro mostro sorpresa cuando noto con claridad al caniche, era el mismo que le hubiese derribado en aquella vieja capilla, lo que significaba que su dueño estaba cerca. No hizo intento de moverse, la impresión lo había petrificado por completo, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el enorme perro poso sus patas delanteras sobre su regazo para levantarse y quedar sobre sus patas traseras.

─ Si tu estas aquí eso significa que…

─ ¡Makkachin!

Sus mejillas se encendieron furiosamente al ver al de ojos azules correr al encuentro de su mascota, lo observo detenerse a pocos pasos de su persona, colocando un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. Abrió su boca en varias ocasiones pero ningún sonido escapo de ella. No fue hasta que el fuerte ladrido del caniche les hizo salir de aquel trance.

─ Eres tu… ─ hablo Víctor.

─ … ─ se encogió sobre su lugar al sentir la intensa mirada el mayor.

─ Yuuri – le llamo por su nombre.

─ Yo… ─ se mordió el labio inferior.

─ No pensé encontrarte en este lugar – confeso.

─ Yo tampoco – contesto en un murmullo.

Durante un breve momento solo el sonido del mar era el único en el ambiente, los nervios lentamente comenzaban a recorrerle, la ansiedad se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Nunca pensó volver a verle, mucho menos cuando su mente era un caos pero, si de algo estaba seguro era lo que haría si volvía a tenerla oportunidad de verle, y no pensaba perderla nuevamente. Se levanto de un salto, haciendo que Makkachin se hiciera a un lado, contemplo con seriedad el rostro contrario, espiro profundamente antes de inclinarse hasta hacer una reverencia.

─ ¡Lo siento!

Víctor parpadeo por lo sorprendente que había resultado aquel gesto.

─ ¡Lo siento Mucho Víctor!

─ Wow, una disculpa tradicional – contesto con una sonrisa – es extraño ver a alguien hacer eso hoy en día.

─ Siento haberte plantado – murmuro – pero… Tuve ciertos conflictos que me impidieron asistir, mi familia… Me enferme durante dos días lo cual me mantuvo en cama, sé que no es excusa pero, me disculpo por ello – cerro sus ojos esperando la respuesta del mayor.

─ Yuuri – le llamo, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del azabache – levanta la cara por favor, no tienes que disculparte, no me ofendiste en nada.

Abrió sus ojos, el peso de la culpa se había esfumado gracias a las palabras dichas. Levanto la vista tras el pedido, encontrándose con el rostro de Víctor a pocos centímetros del suyo.

─ Aunque eso no significa que no me doliera – confeso.

Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo por la cercanía, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

" _Definitivamente, me sigue dando miedo estar a su lado"_ Pensó.

─ ¿Cómo podrías recompensarme por ese dolor?

─ Pues… Yo… ─ su mirada iba de un lugar a otro, buscando la respuesta.

─ ¿Cómo podrías? – Volvió a preguntar ─ ¿no se te ocurre nada interesante?

─ Ha…

Inclino su cabeza, observando el rostro enrojecido del menor, se llevo el dedo índice hacia sus labios, pensando detenidamente en la respuesta adecuada para aquel dilema. Una suave sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, se acerco con lentitud hacia el azabache quien simplemente se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, sintiendo como la sangre bombeaba con fuerza dentro de sí.

─ ¡Ya se! – hablo con alegría – A modo de disculpa, podrías pasar unas horas conmigo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ En la ciudad hay una hermoso restaurante, muy privado debo aclarar, donde podríamos conversar un rato, conocernos mejor y tomar unos bocadillos ¿Qué dices?

─ Bueno... Yo... Este…

─ ¿Es un no? – pregunto con un tono de desilusión en su voz.

─ ¿He? No… Quiero decir si… Yo...

─ ¿Es un sí o un no?

─ ¡Sí! – Elevo su voz sin querer – Lo siento… Si, iré… Te lo debo.

─ ¡Perfecto! – Tomando el brazo del menor para jalarlo y comenzar a caminar – Mi auto esta por aquí.

─ ¿He? Espera… Víctor, yo puedo caminar solo.

Durante todo su trayecto hacia el auto del mayor, intento en vano liberarse del agarre que este ejercía sobre su brazo, dándose cuenta que este poseía mas fuerza de la que había imaginado. Una vez estuvieron frente al auto – uno que sorprendió al azabache por el tipo de modelo que era – Víctor finalmente soltó su brazo, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto para que ingresara, siendo seguido por Makkachin quien se subió en la parte trasera del mismo. Tras colocarse los cinturones de seguridad, el de ojos azules encendió la marcha y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería que el mismo conocía.

El local era tal cual el mayor lo había descrito durante su viaje, era pequeño y privado, cada mesa tenía su propio cubículo por lo que ver quienes estaban dentro de los mismos era imposible de descifrar. Hermosos candelabros de cristal colgaban del techo, música instrumental amenizaba el ambiente, suaves fragancias con aroma a jazmín se percibía en el ambiente y, en la recepción del lugar, un joven de no más de veinticinco años se encontraba atendiendo a cuanto cliente llegaban al restaurant.

─ No quiero ni imaginarme cuanto costara comer en este lugar – se dijo para sí mismo.

─ ¿Tiene reservación? – pregunto el joven sin levantar la vista de su monitor, donde digitaba de forma táctil las entradas.

─ No – contesto – ¿habrá alguna mesa disponible?

─ Me temo que sin reservación no es posible la entrada a nuestro restaurant– dijo.

─ Que mal – girándose para ver el rostro de Yuuri ─ la próxima vez le pediré a Noel que me dé el número de su contacto en este lugar.

─ ¿Noel? – Pregunto con confusión el joven ─ ¿Cómo es que conoce el nombre del guardaespaldas del…? ─ levanto su rostro para enfocar a los recién llegados, abriendo sus ojos a su máxima expresión al identificar al de ojos azules ─ ¡Lo siento tanto! – Haciendo una ligera reverencia.

" _Tal como imagine, Víctor es de procedencia noble"_ pensó Yuuri.

– Si hubiese puesto más atención sabría que era usted quien me hablaba, fue una falta de respeto de mi parte, le pido una sincera disculpa – presiono una opción en su pantalla, haciendo que un sonido a campanilla se escuchara en el lugar.

─ ¿Qué es…? – pregunto Yuuri.

─ ¿En qué puedo servirles? – pregunto una joven de ojos color violeta y cabellos café claros. Vestía un hermoso traje color negro con mangas que llegaban unos centímetros arriba de sus codos, un delantal color blanco adornaba la parte frontal del mismo, con listones color negros que rodeaban su pecho, mallas y zapatos negros hacían juego con el traje propios de una camarera de un restaurant de lujo.

─ Amelia – le llamo – acompaña a los jóvenes y ofréceles la mejor mesa del lugar.

─ Pero ese lugar ya… – iba a replicar cuando sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de Víctor – Ya... Esta libre, con gusto los acompañare a su mesa.

─ Nuevamente le pido una disculpa, a modo de ella, puede pedir lo que apetezca de nuestro menú, sin costo alguno por supuesto.

─ Eso suena tentador – dijo Víctor con una sonrisa.

─ Si son tan amables de seguirme – hablo la joven, dando la media vuelta para internarse en el lugar.

Ambos asintieron al pedido de la joven, despidiéndose del recepcionista y perdiéndose entre los cubículos que dentro del lugar se apreciaban.

─ Por suerte no fue el rey – agrego – si se entera que le hable de esa manera al príncipe heredero… ─ usando su mano como abanico.

Caminaron hacia el lugar donde la joven les indico, abrió las puertas del cubículo, encontrándose con un pequeño pero acogedor sitio, una mesa de roble se encontraba en el centro, dos sillas con forma de sillones estaban a ambos lados de la misma mientras que la pared era adornada con bellas figuras florales.

─ Las cartas están sobre la mesa, en unos minutos vendré a tomar su orden – dijo Amelia cerrando las puertas del cubil una vez ambos estuvieron en su interior.

Tomaron asiento a cada lado de la mesa, el suave aroma a jazmín los envolvía en un ambiente cálido ya agradable, Yuuri se hundió sobre su asiento al percatarse de la forma tan intensa con la cual el mayor le observaba. Victor por su parte, contemplaba aquel rostro sonrojado cuyo nerviosismo era palpable, como la cosa más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida.

─ Nunca había visitado este lugar ─ dijo sinceramente mientras admiraba el pequeño lugar.

─ ¿Nunca? ─ pregunto Victor.

─ No, me temo que mi posición actual no me permite frecuentar este tipo de lugares.

Victor lo observo por unos segundos, dándose cuenta que las suposiciones que Noel y Georgi habían sugerido acerca del origen del azabache no estaban del todo mal.

─ Bueno, no está demás cambiar de aire de vez en cuando ¿no crees?

─ No, no lo está ─ dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

─ Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por dónde empezamos?

─ Pues...

─ No tienes por qué estar nervioso, se supone que esta reunión es para conocernos ¿no?

─ Supongo que tienes razón ─ aseguro ─ ¿Que quieres saber?

─ Bien ─ pensando en la pregunta que haría ─ comencemos con algo básico ¿te parece? ─ Yuuri asintió ─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─ Cumplí diecinueve años ─ contesto.

─ Cierto, la ultima vez me comentaste que era tu cumpleaños ¿cómo resulto eso?

─ Pues ─ buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestar ─ Hubieron muchas sorpresas esa noche, sobre todo personales.

─ Entiendo... ¿Tienes familia? Me refiero a padres, hermanos.

─ Sí, una hermana mayor.

─ ¿Y tus padres?

─ Ellos ─ bajando la mirada ─ Murieron cuando era pequeño.

─ Ya veo ─ mordiéndose el labio inferior al darse cuenta que había tocado un tema un tanto difícil.

─ ¿Y tú? ─ mirándolo con nerviosismo ─ ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿qué hay de tu familia? ─ pregunto Yuuri.

─ Tengo veintitrés ─ contesto con una ligera sonrisa ─ Y no hay mucho que decir de mi familia en realidad.

─ ¿Tema complicado?

─ No del todo... Mi madre murió cuando tenía 12 años ─ contesto con tristeza.

─ Lo lamento.

─ No te preocupes ─ agrego ─ mi padre se volvió a casar años después, con una buena mujer debo añadir aunque su hijo, mi actual hermanastro es...

─ ¿Difícil?

─ Difícil no sería la palabra correcta para describir a ese niño repelente.

─ Yo solo tengo a mi hermana mayor ─ declaro ─ siempre me ha cuidado así que, no sé muy bien como se trata con los hermanos difíciles... Sobre todo cuando el difícil soy yo.

─ ¿Le haces enojar?

─ Constantemente ─ rio ligeramente.

La sonrisa en el rostro del menor era una imagen nueva para Victor, observaba como sus mejillas conservaban aquel color carmín pero ahora de forma tenue y la forma en cómo sus ojos brillaban al reír, algo que lentamente removía su interior de forma misteriosa. Conforme lo admiraba una pregunta comenzó a rondar su mente, ganando fuerza cada vez más hasta que, gracias a su inusual sinceridad dijo sin pensar.

─ Yuuri, sé que no debería preguntar pero... ¿Tienes novia?

─ ¿He?

─ ¿Alguien que te guste?

─ No...

─ ¿Alguien que te atraiga?

─ Ni de cerca.

─ ¿Cuantas ex has tenido?

─ No creo que deba responder a eso.

─ Veamos, mi última ex fue...

─ ¡Detente! ¿No crees estas siendo muy rápido con esas preguntas? ─ alzo la voz con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

Soltó un suspiro de decepción, el ambiente se volvió algo tenso entre ambos tras aquellas repentinas preguntas por parte del mayor, por lo cual ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno para romper el hielo. Las puertas del cubículo se abrieron nuevamente, apareciendo Amelia para tomar la orden de los presentes.

─ ¿Listos para ordenar?

─ Creo que ordenare lo mismo de siempre ─ dijo Victor.

─ Una orden de Katsudon ─ anotando en su libreta ─ ¿y usted joven?

El azabache no contesto a la pregunta hecha por Amelia, simplemente se quedo contemplando el rostro ajeno con sorpresa.

─ ¿Sucede algo Yuuri?

─ Yo... ¿Te gusta el Katsudon?

─ ¡Por supuesto! ─ contesto efusivamente ─ mí madrastra suele prepararlo en algunas ocasiones, es uno de mis platillos favoritos ¿por qué la pregunta?

─ Por nada en especial es que... A mí también me fascina, es todo.

─ Wow, increíble... Tenemos algo más en común.

─ ¿Algo más?

─ Disculpen ─ la voz de Amelia los devolvió a la realidad ─ ¿Ordenaran algo más?

Ambos rieron nerviosamente por la situación.

─ Supongo que pedirás lo mismo ¿no?

Yuuri simplemente asintió.

─ Un segundo tazón de Katsudon por favor.

─ De acuerdo ─ anotando la segunda orden ─ en unos minutos estará listo su pedido, con su permiso.

Amelia asintió ligeramente antes de salir del cubículo y cerrar las puertas tras de ella.

─ Dijiste... Que teníamos algo más en común.

─ ¿no lo recuerdas? ─ regresando su vista hasta enfocar el rostro contrario.

─...

─ El hielo.

─ ¿Hielo? ─ inclinando su cabeza por la declaración.

─ ¿Ya olvidaste la noche en el castillo? ─ pregunto con curiosidad ─ ¿cuándo te perdiste y terminaste chocando conmigo mientras patinabas?

─ ¿Patinar? ─ recordando el momento ─ Lamento eso, debí prestar atención.

─ También fue culpa mía.

─ El patinaje es algo que tenemos en común ─ dijo en un murmullo.

─ ¿Desde cuándo lo practicas? – pregunto con internes.

─ Desde que tengo ocho años y ¿tu?

─ Desde que tengo uso de razón ─ hundiéndose en su asiento ─ Mi madre era amante del patinaje, solía practicarlo, me enseño todo lo que sabía – perdiéndose levemente dentro de sus recuerdos – tras su muerte… Seguí practicándolo, me enamore del hielo y es una forma que tengo para recordarla.

─ Es una hermosa manera, recordar a quienes amamos.

─ ¿Y tú?

─ ¿Yo?

─ ¿Por qué amas patinar?

─ Pues… Al inicio solo lo hacía por diversión pero – sonrojándose nuevamente – termine amándolo, me prometí ser mejor que nadie por… Desde que tú me…

Su conversación fue interrumpida nuevamente, un par de golpes en las puertas de su cubículo hicieron que voltearan a verlas, las cuales fueron abiertas por Amelia, quien ingresaba con una charola sobre sus manos, lugar donde un par de tazones de porcelana fina se encontraban. Se acerco a ellos, dejando frente a cada uno su pedido, el aroma del platillo recién preparado inundo el lugar de inmediato.

─ Que tenga buen provecho – haciendo una reverencia – si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, dejándolos solos y con dos tazones de cerdo humeantes. Comenzaron a disfrutar su comida, dejando que un relajante ambiente los envolviera. No hablaron mucho durante el mismo, solo palabras cortas y frases conclusivas fueron su conversación durante el tiempo que continuaron degustando su alimento. No fue hasta que sus tazones estuvieron completamente vacios que la conversación fue retomada por completo.

─ Esa comida fue creada por los dioses – declaro Víctor.

─ Definitivamente – segundo Yuuri.

Ambos comenzaron a reír ligeramente. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, siendo el menor quien rompió el momento al desviar su mirada. Los ojos azules de mayor se dirigieron hacia el escudo que se encontraba bordado en el saco del azabache, uno en el cual no había reparado al encontrarse en la playa.

─ Debo suponer que sigues en el instituto ¿no?

─ ¿Como lo sabes?

─ No soy adivino ─aclaro ─ pero, tu saco lleva el escudo del instituto Lucis ─señalándolo por unos segundos.

─ Cierto, había olvidado que tenia puesto el uniforme ─ rio nerviosamente.

─ ¿Segundo curso?

─ Si, entre al nivel universitario hace dos años.

─ Increíble, pocos llegan a ese nivel, sobre todo cuando tratan de entrar a la guarda o a la caza nocturna.

─ Pues…

─ ¿Hiciste los exámenes para ingresar? No diga que sea malo, solo que la mayoría que he conocido una vez forman parte de cualquiera de ambas armadas pues… Abandonan los estudios, al menos a nivel general.

─ Lo sé, muchos pretenden servir toda su vida y retirarse con honor… Aparte las ganancias acumuladas durante eso, si son bien administradas te dejan una vida tranquila durante la vejes – encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Bien analizado – guiñándole un ojo.

─ No... Solo, lo comentaba – sonrojándose furiosamente.

─ Pero no contestaste mi pregunta.

─…

─ ¿Presentaste los exámenes?

─ Si – dijo con cansancio.

─ No te ves muy alegre.

─ Es que… No funciono.

─ No lograste pasar – afirmo.

─ No, no es por falta de habilidad, de hecho mi maestro se sorprendió que lo suspendiera es solo que… Mi familia no… Me metieron la idea de que no podría, que no debía siquiera pensar en ello, eso causo que mi ansiedad y mi confianza pues… me jugaran en contra ese día.

─ Comprendo – mirándole con suavidad ─ ¿Trataste de volver a presentarlo?

─ No tenia caso.

─ Tu familia no estaría muy contenta.

─ No – comenzando a jugar con sus dedos ─ ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez deseaste formar parte de ella?

─ … ─ parpadeo por la sorpresiva pregunta – Pues, cuando era más joven pensé que podría, ya sabes, ser el mejor y ser su general – haciendo reír al azabache – pero finalmente deseche la idea.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Mi padre.

─ ¿No te dejo?

─ Mas bien… Quiso que siguiera sus pasos y que mi hermano fuera quien tuviera ese sueño.

─ Lo siento, debe ser difícil ¿no? Con sus expectativas y eso.

─ Si, pero aprendí a lidiar con ello.

La suave sonrisa en el rostro del menor lentamente fue desapareciendo, algo que Víctor noto de inmediato. Observaba como juagaba con sus dedos, su mirada se encontraba algo ausente aun cuando sus mejillas siguieran encendidas. Con decisión dejo reposar su mano derecha sobre la contraria, sintiendo como el azabache se estremecía ante aquel acto.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto con un tono de preocupación que sorprendió a Yuuri.

─ Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – tratando de alejar su mano de la contraria.

─ Llámame entrometido pero, desde que nos encontramos noto que tu humor es… Algo melancólico.

─ No es… Nada.

─ ¿Seguro? – volvió a insistir.

─ Es que…

─ Si necesitas hablar con alguien puedo escucharte – acariciando la muñeca del otro con su pulgar – se que no nos conocemos del todo pero, siempre hace bien sacar lo que tenemos dentro.

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, pensando detenidamente en las palabras dichas por el mayor. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizar su corazón agitado por el contacto de sus manos. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, enfocando el rostro ajeno y trago con fuerza.

─ Es que, hace poco me entere de algunas cosas referentes a mi familia.

─…

─ Mi hermana y… Mi tío, me mintieron por muchos años en algo que realmente me dolió.

─ Ahora entiendo el por qué te sientes así.

─ No sé qué hacer, estoy dolido pero a la vez enojado con ellos, nunca he tenido esta clase de sentimientos y, siento que voy a volverme loco por la ansiedad – sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

─ ¿Ha? Yuuri no tienes que… ─ mordiendo el labio inferior al ver como las lagrimas amenazaban el rostro ajeno.

─ Lo siento – limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano libre – es que no sé como congeniar con lo que siento.

─ No, lo lamento, nunca he podido lidiar correctamente con las personas que lloran frente de mí.

─ Como la mayoría – riendo quedamente.

─ ¿Sabes? Sé que no debería opinar respecto a ello pero, quizás deberías preguntarles el por qué te mintieron, seguramente hay una razón para que lo hicieran.

─ Una mentira no tiene justificación Víctor.

─ No la tienen pero, a veces le mentimos a quienes a amamos no por falta de confianza, en la mayoría de las veces es porque creemos que si decimos la verdad, esa persona se alejara para siempre o quizás le lastime de una forma que nunca se recupere del todo… Preferimos el odio a que esa persona sufra.

" _Lo mismo insinuó Celestino"_ pensó.

─ ¿Por qué no intentas preguntarles?

─ ¿Crees que cambiara algo?

─ Quien sabe, quizás te enteres de algo más.

Tras aquella oración y una larga conversación seguida, ambos salieron del local al notar lo tarde que era. Pasaban de las tres de la tarde, el cielo hacia mucho que había oscurecido y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban cada rincón de la misma. Pequeños copos de nieve caían, envolviendo el paisaje en un hermoso capo de blanco inmaculado, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, por lo cual tras unos minutos en la intemperie hicieron que Yuuri comenzara a estornudar, tiñendo su nariz de un suave color carmín.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

─ Si – soltando un nuevo estornudo.

─ No lo creo – pegando su frente a la del menor, logrando que comenzara a respirar agitadamente por la falta de espacio personal entre ambos – tienes fiebre.

─ Creo… Que te comente… Que tuve algo de fiebre hace dos días.

─ Si, lo recuerdo – alejándose del azabache ─ ¿seguro te sientes bien?

─ Si, solo necesito llegar a casa y descansar – dio un paso al frente, tambaleándose al sentir como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

─ ¡Yuuri! – Levanto su voz al verle de aquel modo, sosteniendo el cuerpo de este antes de que pudiese caer al suelo – No, no lo estas.

─ Solo debo ir a casa – hablo en un susurro.

─ No, lo que necesitas es un doctor – pasando su brazo por la espalda del menor para que se apoyara mejor sobre de él, guiándolo hacia su auto donde Makkachin dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero.

─ Vamos, entra – dijo con un suave tono de voz, ayudándole a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

─ ¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunto una vez Víctor ingreso al auto.

─ ¿A dónde? Al doctor, dudo que puedas caminar en ese estado.

─ No tienes que molestarte.

─ Lo sé – tocando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla ajena.

No hubo más palabras entre ambos, ni reclamos por aquella decisión, el auto simplemente arranco y se alejo del restaurant.

* * *

─ Así que se pelearon en clases y por eso fue la suspensión – su hijo asintió – comprendo lo que sientes hijo, no es fácil.

La voz de Sunan sonó suave mientras abrazaba a su hijo mayor, trataba de reconfortarlo, buscar alguna palabra o frase que animara el humor melancólico que el menor profesaba pero ¿Qué podría decirle cuando el escenario que muchas veces se había presentado se hizo realidad dos noches atrás? Sabía de antemano que la reacción de príncipe podría ser aquella, que la tristeza y la ansiedad lo asaltarían sin demora pero, jamás creyó que aquello fracturara la amistad tan duradera que había construido con su hijo.

─ No sé qué hacer – confeso – nunca creí que se lo tomara de ese modo Padre – ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

─ Sabíamos que ese podía ser su reacción.

─ Lo entiendo pero… Por un minuto pensé que me escucharía y lograría entender por qué le ocultamos todo.

Sunan se levanto de su asiento, acercándose hacia la chimenea que se encontraba encendida en aquel momento, se detuvo frente a ella, dejando sus brazos entrelazados tras su espalada, buscando alguna forma de ayudar a su hijo.

─ A veces cumplir con nuestro deber no es fácil Phichit, sobre todo cuando él es el entronado.

─ Lo sé.

─ Mantuvimos el secreto durante trece largos años, protegiéndole, vigilándole, impidiendo que el rey Demian descubriera que él se encontraba bajo las murallas de su propio reino… Hicimos creer a todo el mundo que el príncipe y la princesa murieron aquella noche.

─ Aun cuando eso condenara al mundo entero – agrego – siendo víctimas no solo de la noche sino, también, a las reglas de un rey que solo quiere someternos.

─ No fue fácil tomar esa decisión, cuando el rey Regis murió todo se derrumbo, aquellos que lo apoyamos debimos fingir, ignorar el hecho, la hipocresía se volvió parte de nuestras vidas, todo con tal de ganar la confianza del rey Nikiforov.

─ Todo para tener una mínima posibilidad de que Yuuri lo pudiese derrocar.

─ Así es – confirmo – Lamentablemente la estabilidad mental del entronado es… Complicada por ahora, se acaba el tiempo y el necesita tomar las riendas del destino que le aguarda.

─ Pero así como se encuentra…

─ Se lo que intentas decir – girándose para observar a su hijo – el necesita paz, pero por ahora le será imposible obtenerla, no mientras el rey Demian siga en el trono y con el poder del cristal bajo su mano.

─ La santalita, ¿es tan poderoso como dicen las viejas leyendas?

─ Mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar – afirmo sin titubear ─ Un poderoso cristal que lamentablemente cayó en las manos de ese hombre, sin el no podremos hacer cumplir la profecía.

─ Si tan solo me escuchara, temo que algo malo le ocurra, este sentimiento de impotencia que me recorrer es…

Sunan dibujo una suave sonrisa en su rostro, caminando hacia su hijo, colocándose en cuclillas frente a su hijo y elevando una de sus manos para dejarla sobre su mejilla.

─ Escúchame, comprendo ese sentimiento, se lo que se siente tener un mejor amigo, preocuparse por él, tratar de que nada le dañe… Yo también tuve uno ¿lo olvidas?

─ No, como podría.

─ El te necesita, quizás no se dé cuenta de ello por ahora pero, cuando el momento llegue, cuando la noche eterna se cierna sobre nosotros, el necesitara a su mejor amigo a su lado – haciendo que su hijo sonriera – solo tu podrás mantenerlo a flote, tu sonrisa, tu jovialidad e ingenio serán su soporte en momento cruciales.

─ Padre.

─ No te rindas hijo mío, se fuerte, mantente firme, sigue siendo como eres, un chico alegre y capaz de cualquier cosa que se propaga… Quédate a lado del entronado hasta el final sin importar que suceda durante el camino, ¿lo harás?

─ Lo hare, no lo dejare solo.

─ Ese es mi hijo – dijo levantándose segundos después – nunca olvides, se lo debemos al rey Regis, sin su ayuda jamás estaríamos donde nos encontramos ahora.

─ Devolveré el favor que nuestra familia le debe a los Katsuki padre, no solo porque es mi deber hacerlo, lo hare también porque Yuuri es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero como si de un hermano se tratase.

─ Muy bien.

─ Sunan, ¿podrías venir ayudarme por favor?

Ambos soltaron un suspiro antes aquella pregunta.

─ Tu madre me necesita ¿Por qué no sales a tomar un poco de aire?

─ ¿Estás seguro?

─ Ya oscureció pero, mientras te mantengas dentro de las murallas del reino no sucederá nada… Sal un rato y despeja tu mente –golpeando ligeramente el hombro de su hijo.

─ Sunan.

─ Voy querida – le respondió – Nos vemos mas tarde.

Phichit asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, una última sonrisa dedicada a su padre y salió de la sala. Su padre contemplo la puerta por donde había salido, girándose sobre sus pies para acercarse hacia una pequeña mesita que quedaba a pocos metros de la chimenea, lugar donde pequeños portarretratos se encontraban presentes. Tomo uno de ellos para levantarlo y observar la vieja fotografía que este contenía.

─ Nunca llegue a imaginar que nuestros hijos formaran el mismo lazo que alguna vez compartimos – contemplando con detenimiento la foto – Espero que ambos puedan compartir muchas experiencias y aventuras al igual que nosotros… ¿No lo crees Toshiya? – derramo una pequeña lagrima mientras observaba los rostros de las cuatro personas en la foto, donde un joven Sunan estaba sonriendo a lado de un joven Toshiya, antes de que este se volviese en el rey Regis que todos conocieron.

* * *

La puerta de la clínica se cerró tras Víctor quien camino con calma hacia el auto, donde Yuuri se encontraba apoyado sobre del mismo acariciando la cabeza de su mascota. Volteo su cabeza al escucharle caminar sobre la nieve, sonriéndole dulcemente hasta que estuvo a su lado.

─ ¿Te sientes mejor?

─ Si, discúlpame por ese incomodo momento, no tenias por que tomarte la molestia de traerme.

─ No es ninguna molestia, hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho.

─ No todo te traen en su auto último modelo y pagan la consulta junto a las medicinas.

─ Yo lo hice.

─ Si lo hiciste – haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara pro la brillante sonrisa que el azabache le dedicaba ─ Así que – levantándose de su lugar ─ ¿Cuánto te debo?

─ ¿Ha?

─ Por la consulta médica y lo medicamentos – aclaro.

─ Nada.

─ ¿Nada? Víctor, Pagaste la consulta la cual no era nada económica ni que decir de los medicamentos.

─ ¿Y?

─ No me sentiré bien conmigo mismo si no te pago esto, pagaste la comida en el restaurante no puedo permitir que también cubras los problemas con mi salud.

─ Yuuri…

─ Por favor, deja que te pague esto.

Se llevo su mano hacia su cabeza, frotándola levemente por la insistencia que el menor tenia para con sus intenciones, medito seriamente el pedido, siendo observado por la intensa mirada del azabache. Por un minuto pensó en negarse rotundamente y no dejar que el mencionado le pagase, ya que él no lo había hecho por algún tipo de recompensa pero, tras pensarlo, encontró algo que sería mucho mejor que el reembolso de su dinero.

─ ¿Quieres pagarme?

─ Si, no quiero molestarte.

─ De acuerdo – observando como Yuuri suspiraba por su respuesta – Pero no quiero tu dinero.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Que lo que quiero por lo que pague, no es un reembolso.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Lo que estoy pidiendo a cambio de ese gasto es – tomando la mano ajena, para elevarla a la altura de rostro del azabache – es tu número de teléfono y tu correo electrónico.

─ Mi… Mi ¿Qué?

─ No aceptare otra cosa a cambio de lo que pague.

─ Pero… Pero…

─ ¿Qué dices?

─ Yo… ¿Por qué?

─ La última vez que prometimos vernos te enfermaste ¿no? – Yuuri asintió – no tuve manera de localizarte así que… De este modo si algo ocurre podre llamarte.

─ ¿Quieres que nos volvamos a ver?

─ Por supuesto, ¿tú no lo deseas?

─ … ─ no contesto con palabras, solo con un simple movimiento de su cabeza se lo confirmo.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Dame tu celular – propuso.

Metió su mano dentro de su saco, hurgando dentro de sus bolsillos hasta que localizo su celular, el cual saco del mismo para entregárselo al menor.

─ Todo tuyo.

─ Gracias – prendió la pantalla, ingresando los dígitos que componían su celular y lo guardo con su nombre así como con su correo electrónico – toma.

─ Deuda saldada – aseguro – Cierto – metiendo nuevamente su mano dentro de su saco para sacar una pequeña bolsa – Tus medicinas.

─ Gracias… De nuevo – tomándolas con cuidado.

─ ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

─ No, así está bien, esta relativamente cerca así que iré caminando.

─ ¿Seguro? No tengo problemas en llevarte hasta ahí.

─ Sí, estoy seguro, ya te quite mucho tiempo Víctor.

─ No lo hiciste, me agrado conversar contigo.

─ Y… A mí – admirando el rostro del mayor, sonrojándose ligeramente – tengo que irme.

─ Nos vemos.

─ Nos vemos… Después – bajo la mirada por los nervios que vivía – Adiós Víctor – pasando a lado del mayor.

Lentamente comenzó a alejarse del mayor, podía percibirla mirada de este sobre su figura mientras avanzaba por la calle. Víctor lo contemplo un par de segundos, desviando la mirada cuando el tiempo de volver a palacio le recordó la realidad que vivía.

─ Vamos Makkachin, debemos volver a palacio.

Abrió la puerta trasera para que su fiel compañero subiera al auto, cuando unos pasos tras él le hicieron girarse, encontrándose con Yuuri, quien caminaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba.

─ ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?

El nombrado no contesto, lo tomo del saco para acercarlo a él y depositar un beso sobre su mejilla.

─ Yuuri.

─ Gracias por todo, Víctor… Nos vemos después – le dijo con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

Víctor no logro articular palabra alguna, su cuerpo estaba totalmente congelado por la impresión, sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre la figura del azabache, la cual desapareció de su vista una vez se perdió en el horizonte tras la carrera que emprendió al marcharse. Parpadeo un par de veces, saliendo de aquel ligero trance, llevando una de sus manos hacia su rostro para tocar la mejilla que el menor había acariciado con sus labios.

─ Ese chico – sonriendo nerviosamente – Ha logrado sorprenderme de una forma que nunca lo habían hecho… ¿No lo crees Makkachin?

Su mascota no emitió ningún sonido, simplemente se quedo observando a su dueño mientras los copos de nieve borraban las huellas del azabache.

* * *

Dejo caer los pesados libros sobre aquel viejo escritorio, el polvo acumulado sobre su superficie se alzo ante el movimiento haciendo que soltara un par de estornudos. Utilizo su mano para dispersar el polvo en la zona y evitar seguir estornudando cada dos segundos. Se giro para ubicar a su compañero en la sala, encontrándolo a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, colocando algunos libros sobre las viejas estanterías.

─ No entiendo – hablo ─ ¿Por qué el maestro solicito ordenar libros?

─ No son solo libros – contesto Otabek – contienen técnicas de combate, estrategias para enseñarlas así como formas básicas de sigilo.

─ Me refería porque quiso que lo hiciéramos.

─ No tenía a nadie que le ayudase.

─ Pudo hacerlo el – cruzándose de brazos─ no es tan viejo como parece.

Otabek sonrió quedamente, bajando de la vieja escalera que utilizo para llegar a las partes altas de la estantería. Camino hacia llegar al más joven y tomar entre sus manos otra pila de libros.

─ El no suele confiar en nadie Príncipe.

─ Yuri.

─ …

─ No es necesario que utilices la formalidad cuando estamos solos.

─ Lo lamento, Príncipe… Yuri.

─ Así está mejor – jalo la silla para sentarse sobre ella, tomo uno de los viejos libros que había sobre el escritorio y lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo – A ti te pidió ordenarlos pero a mí me pidió analizar alguno de estos viejos escritos, quiere implementar una nueva forma de enseñanza con los reclutas.

─ No hay nadie mejor a quien pudiera pedírselo.

─ Tú eres su sobrino, podría pedírtelo a ti.

─ Pero yo no soy el futuro líder de los cazadores o de la guarda misma.

─ Eso aun no está decidido – girándose sobre la silla para enfocar al mayor – por lo que a mí respecta, ese es un puesto al que no aspiro realmente.

─ Deberías considerarlo, si hay un guerrero con las características para serlo, ese eres tu Yuri.

─ Eso no es verdad, si hay alguien que ha demostrado ser tan bueno como yo… Ese eres tu Otabek.

─ Con entrenamiento y esfuerzo – sacudiendo su ropa una vez termino su tarea – pero tú naciste con la habilidad para ello.

─ Puede ser ─ bajando la mirada al recordar lo que le preparaba el futuro – pero hubiese preferido practicar en el hielo ahora que el viejo no está y no tener las narices entre cientos de páginas.

─ ¿Viejo? – acercándose al rubio para jalar una silla y sentarse a su lado.

─ Me refiero al idiota de Víctor.

─ Esa pista está restringida Yuri, solo él puede utilizarla.

─ Nadie sabrá que alguien más aparte de él la está utilizando ¿o sí?

─ No habría problema alguno si tú fueras el príncipe heredero – expuso sin dudas en su voz.

─ ¿Qué significa eso? – frunciendo el ceño.

─ lo que escuchaste – contesto – sabes de los rumores ¿no? – El rubio asintió – Muchos creen que el príncipe heredero no tiene la cualidad necesaria para ser rey.

─ ¿Y alguien la tiene?

─ Muchos… Desearían que tú fueras el próximo rey.

─ ¿Ha?

─ Eso es lo que creen, que eres mejor opción que el joven Víctor.

─ No gracias, yo no pienso tomar esa responsabilidad que me ataría por el resto de mi vida a un asiento y me cortaría toda libertad posible, Además…

─ ¿Además?

─ Muchos no comprenden al viejo, Puede que se comporte como un idiota, incluso se comporte como un niño de cinco años pero… ─ bajando la mirada hasta posicionarla sobre sus manos – Víctor ha sido el único capaz de hacerle utilizar al maestro mas del noventa por ciento de su fuerza en combate, puede estar observándote con una mirada idiota pero por dentro esta analizándote por completo, utiliza tus propias habilidades y puntos débiles en tu contra, toma a su favor la mas mínima posibilidad y logra sacar a flote la verdadera valía de alguien – recordando las pocas veces que el de ojos azules había entrenado a la guarda ─ En pocas palabras él es…Un genio – susurrando la última palabra para sí mismo.

─ Yuri – le llamo al no escuchar la última palabra dicha por este.

─ ¡Ese maldito viejo! – tomando uno de los libros para aventarlo a la pared frente suyo.

─ ¿Estás bien? – tocando el hombro contrario.

─ Lo siento, es solo que solo pensarle me hace querer arrancarle ese cabello suyo y venderlo.

─ Obtendrías un buen botín por ello, el color que tiene es inusual y muy costoso – bromeo.

Yuri soltó una ligera risa por la broma hecha por su mejor amigo.

─ Tienes razón.

─ Volviendo al tema, sobre ti siendo… ─ el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus palabras.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Mi tío quiere que vaya a la sala de operaciones, al parecer hay un par de solicitudes y una moción para arrestar a alguien mañana a medio día.

─ ¿Un arresto?

─ Si eso dice, quiere que las evaluemos así como las pruebas dadas y considerando que el rey te dejo esa tarea.

─ El rey me dijo que me hiciera cargo del entrenamiento y las llamadas de auxilio – aclaro.

─ Al parecer el arresto tiene que ver con lo segundo.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver un arresto con una llamada de auxilio?

─ Todo, cuando la vida de las personas está en peligro por un tercero – levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida.

─ … ─ hundiéndose en su asiento.

─ ¿No vienes? – le pregunto desde la puerta.

─ Voy detrás de ti.

Otabek asintió, alejándose raudamente de la entrada de la vieja sala, dejando al joven rubio solo en el lugar. Yuri ordeno los pocos libros que aun quedaban sobre el escritorio, alzando la vista una vez termino, admirando el oscuro cielo que ahora se cernía sobre la ciudad.

─ Ser rey ¿he? – Apretando con fuerza el libro que tenía entre sus manos – Imposible – declaro con firmeza – no es algo que desee además, nadie más puede ocupar ese lugar salvo aquel que nació para utilizarlo… Y el pronto volverá a por él.

Soltó el libro encima de la pila, dando la media vuelta para salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él y diciéndose a la sala de operaciones en donde su maestro le esperaba.

* * *

Sus mejillas continuaban encendidas por los hechos recientes, aun no comprendía de donde había salido aquel inusual valor que le hizo volver sobre sus pidas y besar la mejilla de Víctor. Aun podía sentir la suavidad de su piel sobre sus labios ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría? No había pasado ni una semana desde que se encontraron en el castillo y todo aquel tumulto de sentimientos se había despertado sin ningún control. Continuo su camino con su mente vuelta un caos cuando, a lo lejos, pudo divisar a quien fuera su mejor amigo hacia pocos días a lado de un chico que, aunque no conocía en persona, era alguien importante dentro del instituto Lucis.

─ ¿Seung? – Agudizo su vista para enfocarlos mejor ─ ¿Qué hace Phichit con el hijo del mayor Lee?

Seung era alguien famoso en el instituto, no solo porque su padre Hyun Lee era uno de los miembros más influyentes dentro del consejo del actual rey de nueva Hasetsu sino, por que era uno de los mejores estudiantes tanto en conocimientos y estrategia de combate. Además, la forma tan seria con la que solía manejarse durante las clases era un tema muy conversado en el instinto, no tenía muchos amigos, siempre estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, y por sobre todo, por cierto rumor que comenzó a circular en torno a él, que tenía un amorío con una persona del mismo curso que él, aunque hasta ahora nadie ha podido comprobarlo.

Yuuri podía notar la cercanía en ambos, sobre todo porque Seung se encontraba sonriendo de una forma que nunca se le había visto en el instituto, algo que le resulto muy extraño, observo como una de sus manos viajaba al rostro del contrario y tocaba con cuidado la herida que el mismo le había provocado. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del mencionado – quien lo diviso desde su lugar – este se alejo unos pasos de Phichit, indicándole con un ademan que los estaban observando. Su mejor amigo o quien lo fuera, giro su cabeza hasta que reparo en su persona, noto como su compañero movía su boca, asentía con su cabeza y se alejaba de Phichit.

Camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a su amigo, quedando ambos frente a frente, observándose detenidamente.

─ No sabía que conocieras al joven Lee.

─ Es…. Un amigo.

─ Es extraño escucharte decir eso, sobre todo cuando Seung no es muy aficionado a estar con alguien más.

─ Quizás yo le agrado ¿no has pensado en ello?

─ Tienes razón.

El silencio se instalo entre ambos, como un estado de incomodidad que quisieran romper. No encontraron palabras que decirse, no después de la pelea que habían tenido durante la clase. Phichit suspiro, antes de pasar a lado de Katsuki.

─ Nos vemos Yuuri – se despidió, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

─ Phichit – dijo en un susurro inaudible.

En aquel momento, las palabras dichas por Celestino así como las de Víctor comenzaron a flotar en su mente, como si tratasen de hacerle ver algo que desconocía _. "Las mentiras no tienen justificación"_ pensó, _"pero siempre hay una razón tras ellas"_ agrego a su pensamiento. Se giro, observando como su compañero se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

─ ¡Phichit! – grito, haciendo que este se detuviera y volteara ligeramente.

─…

─ Se… ─ trago con fuerza – No me encuentro del todo bien, no después de lo que ocurrió.

─ Lo sé – dijo bajando la mirada.

─ Todos me mintieron y eso me lastimo – continuo – será difícil superar eso.

─ Yuuri...

─ Pero... reconozco que no debí tratarte así, que tienes una razón, un motivo para no decirme las cosas.

─ La hay, es solo que…

─ Solo dame tiempo – sugirió – por ahora necesito asimilarlo, te prometo que hablaremos y quizás, podamos superar esto.

─ Yuuri – sonriendo al escuchar aquellas palabras – jamás te presionaría y lo sabes.

─ Lo sé, hablaremos tras la escuela… Pasado Mañana ¿Qué dices?

─ Cuando tú lo desees… Ahí estaré.

─ Gracias.

─ No, gracias por darme la oportunidad de explicarte.

Ambos sonrieron de forma sincera, dejando que aquel incomodo silencio finalmente cediera.

─ Tengo que irme, no quiero un sermón por mi llegada – hablo Yuuri.

─ Yo también, mi madre debe estar preocupada por mi salida.

─ Nos vemos entonces.

─ Nos vemos en la escuela – le dedico una última sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta para continuar su camino.

* * *

Cerro con cuidado la puerta de la entrada, las luces se encontraban apagadas, salvo las que iluminaban la sala, lugar donde su hermana y Adalberto conversaban con cientos de papeles regados sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Camino con calma, tratando de no hacer ruido para no captar su atención pero, olvidando los sentidos tan agudos que él mayor tenia – gracias a sus años de entrenamiento – este regreso a ver a su dirección, llamándole sin duda alguna.

─ Yuuri, ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto con un gesto severo en su rostro.

─ Por ahí – contesto sin regresar a verle.

─ ¿Cómo que por ahí? – Esta vez Mary hizo la pregunta.

─ Lo que escuchaste, estuve por ahí… necesitaba espacio.

─ ¿Aun no lo entiendes? No puedes salir cuando te venga en gana, es peligroso – sentencio – sobre todo para ti, si te descubren…

─ Si me descubre ¿Qué? – Girando ligeramente su cabeza para mirarle de reojo – dudo que el rey Demian tema aun adolescente como yo.

─ El no te teme a ti… Le teme a lo que representas.

─ ¿Eso debería hacerme sentir mejor? Porque no lo hace – dijo con Ironía.

─ Yuuri.

─ No tengo ganas de discutir – hablo modulando el tono de su voz.

─ En eso estamos de acuerdo, entonces…Si no quieres hablar de donde estuviste, lo respetare por ahora pero, necesito que me respondas algo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

– Llamaron del instituto.

─ ¿Así? – apoyando su mano sobre la pared que tenia a lado.

─ No te hagas el indiferente – solicito ─ ¿Por qué te peleaste con Phichit durante la clase de combate? ¿En que estabas pensando?

─ Eso no es asunto tuyo – murmuro.

─ Es asunto mío, soy tu hermana mayor, tengo que saber qué es lo que te pasa.

─ Eres mi hermana no mi madre, no tengo por qué contarte todo lo que haga.

─ ¡Yuuri!

─ ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice?

─ Es lo que he estado pidiéndote.

El menor se acerco a su hermana hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella.

─ Lo hice porque quería sacar la frustración y la impotencia que sentía por culpa de ustedes dos.

─…

─ No tienen derecho de recriminarme nada, ustedes me mintieron, me engañaron, me hicieron vivir una mentira toda mi vida.

─ Ya te explique…

─ No, lo único que escuche fueron planes de derrocamiento, sangre y muerte de una guerra que ustedes quieren continuar.

─ Eso no es verdad Yuuri – esta vez la voz de Adalberto capto su atención.

─¿Seguros? Porque cada palabra de ustedes, es una excusa tras otra.

Dándoles la espalda para caminar hacia las escaleras y tomar rumbo hacia su habitación.

─ Yuuri, espera…

─ ¿Quieres que te escuche?

─…

─ Comienza por decirme la verdad y no las mismas excusas.

Subió las escaleras sin detenerse, sin importarle las voces que le llamaban con insistencia desde la planta baja. Continuó su camino, abriendo la puerta de su habitación, entrando con premura y cerrándola con fuerza por la ansiedad que estaba viviendo en aquel momento. Coloco el seguro para que nadie pudiese entrar y se dejo deslizar por la misma hasta quedar sentado sobre el frio suelo de su dormitorio.

Su mirada se perdió en algún punto del techo, sus latidos se encontraban a mil por hora, los nervios seguían recorriéndole como si fuera de un fuego incontenible se tratase, respiro profundamente con la intención de tranquilizarse. Sabía que la forma en cómo les había respondido no era la correcta, su intención no era generar más conflictos entre ellos, lo único que buscaba era tener espacio y pensar las cosas pero, las miles de interrogantes que le lanzaron terminaron por romper su frágil paciencia y exploto sin poder detenerse.

Se arrepentía, no lo negaba pero, no podía bajar y pedir disculpas, no cuando el enojo aun seguís presente. Cuando se aseguro que sus sentimientos y emociones estaban bajo control, se levanto del suelo, dejando su mochila a lado de su buro. Acercándose a su escritorio, jalo la silla para sentarse y abrió la pantalla de su laptop, buscando noticias de nuevos ataques que le pudiesen distraer.

Para su sorpresa, los resultados de su búsqueda fueron desalentadores. Varios ataques se habían suscitado durante los días que no estuvo presente como Shade. Pequeñas colonias habían sido arrasadas por los ataques, presas en las fronteras que colindaban con nueva Hasetsu habían sido destruidas por Cadentes nunca antes vistos, lo cual dejo sin faros a muchos lugares, lo que provoco que varias familias se vieran en la necesidad de huir y buscar refugio en donde estas funcionaran. Lo peor, había sido las declaraciones del comandante Ardyn, quien lamentaba los hechos pero, al ser cadentes desconocidos no habían podido combatirlos.

Estuvo tentado a bajar la pantalla y no buscar más información del tema pero, su curiosidad le gano, encontrando una noticia que le devasto por completo. El rey así como el consejo estaban a punto de proclamar nuevas leyes así como, según especialistas, un aumento a los impuestos a diferentes productos y servicios, aunque no era un hecho, era algo que sonaba con fuerza por toda la red.

─ No es posible, ¿no se da cuenta que un aumento provocaría que varias personas pierdan su fuente de trabajo?

Impuestos, leyes contra la mercancía extraída del mercado negro, aumento a las jornadas de trabajo para extraer más mineral para diferentes tipos de armas, viales y demás artículos de uso diario. Apretó con fuerza sus manos, percibiendo la impotencia con más fuerza recorrerle.

─ La gente está sufriendo… Y prefieres someterlos – murmuro.

" _El no te teme a ti, le teme a lo que representas"_

La voz de su hermana resonó en su mente.

" _El entronado es quien devolverá la luz al mundo"_

La voz de Adalberto hablándole durante aquella noche dentro del mausoleo.

" _Regresa la luz al mundo"_

La extraña voz que escucho durante su estancia en la playa.

Negó con su cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellas voces que le empujaban hacia un destino que nunca deseaba. Cerró la pantalla, alejándose de su escritorio y dejándose caer sobre su cama. No se molesto en quitarse el uniforme, las fuerzas le habían abandonado por completo. Dejo reposar su vista sobre el techo, como si buscara en el las respuestas que buscaba.

─ Entronado – murmuro – si sigo ese destino… ¿podre darles un mejor futuro?

Se pregunto con tristeza, el significado de aquella palabra aun no tenía valor para el pero al ver el dolor y la agonía que las personas así como el mundo gritaban en silencio, lentamente se colaba en su interior, la necesidad de protegerles se volvió aun más fuerte que en meses pasados, por lo cual se preguntaba si ser el elegido podría cambiar ese futuro tan desolador que se cernía sobre todos.

Saco su celular de su bolsillo, prendió la pantalla al percatarse que un nuevo mensaje había entrado en su bandeja de entrada, encontrándose con una pequeña oración que le hizo sonreír, al menos durante un breve momento.

" _Espero hayas llegado con bien a tu casa, abrígate y cuida tu salud, espero verte pronto. – Víctor."_

Comenzó a digitar la respuesta al mensaje de Víctor, sintiendo como aquel nervio, que solo sentía a su lado, cosquillaba en su interior. Una vez termino el corto mensaje, lo envió, notando que el reloj marcaba las seis y media de la tarde.

" _No te preocupes, me cuidare, gracias por el día de hoy, me divertí… Yo también espero verte pronto.─ Yuuri"_

Sonrió al recibir un simple emoticón como respuesta del destinatario, sonrojándose por el que había utilizado.

" _(─3─)"_

" _(owo)"_

" _Te veré después Yuuri, tengo que atender… Unos asuntos de mi padre, Buenas noches. Y duerme bien─ Víctor"_

" _Suerte con tu trabajo Víctor, Lo intentare, buenas noches, que descanses.─ Yuuri"_

Apago la pantalla de su móvil, percibiendo como los latidos de su corazón palpitaba con fuerza por el simple hecho de haber intercambiado un par de mensajes con Víctor. Se levanto de la cama, sintiendo como las fuerzas perdidas anteriormente, se habían renovado de algún modo. Se quito el uniforme y los zapatos, dejándolos dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia, procedió a tomar una merecida ducha con agua caliente, puesto que por su actual condición médica, el agua fría quedaba totalmente descartada.

Tras media hora bajo el agua caliente – tiempo que utilizo para meditar todo lo que había acontecido en su día─ se coloco el pijama y se metió bajo las sabanas de su cálido lecho. No tenía hambre así que la cena quedaba en el olvido. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados por el agotamiento, cayendo sin poder evitarlo ante los brazos de Morfeo mientras su mente viajaba entre agradables sueños, cuyo protagonista era un chico de ojos azules.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, el cielo se encontraba iluminado por el sol y los pajarillos trinaban con alegría fuera de su ventana. Se levanto lentamente, sus huesos no se sentían pesados y el cansancio del día anterior había cedido por completo. Giro su cabeza encontrándose con un pequeño vaso de agua fresca, por lo cual supuso que su hermana había entrado a su cuarto, haciendo uso del duplicado de la llave que tenia. Suspiro ante el hecho, levanto la sabana para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, tomar el frasco de pastillas – la medicina prescrita por el doctor del día anterior – para abrirlo, extraer una de ellas y tomarla junto al vaso de agua.

Dejo el vaso en su anterior lugar y estiro cada musculo de su cuerpo. El sonido de un mensaje entrante en su celular capto su atención, lo tomo con una de sus manos, prendió la pantalla y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

─ Víctor – susurro con alegría.

" _Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te encuentras mejor?─ Víctor"_

" _Buenos días, Si, Me encuentro mejor gracias a la medicina del día anterior ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?─ Yuuri"_

" _Pues, aburrido… Tener que ocuparme de tanto papeleo me estresa.─ Víctor"_

" _Trabajo de tu padre ¿no?, termínalo como es debido, y veras que te sentirás orgulloso de ti mismo.─ Yuuri"_

" _¿Qué me darás a cambio? (:D).─ Víctor"_

" _¿Por qué me pides algo así? Deberías hacerlo por el sentimiento de hacer algo bien… Además, cuando el trabajo se termina antes de tiempo, podemos hacer otras cosas como, por ejemplo, vernos en otra ocasión – Yuuri"_

" _¡ESO ME GUSTARIA! – Víctor"_

" _Entonces, termina tu trabajo y deja de distraerte con el teléfono – Yuuri"_

" _Ya te pareces a mi hermanastro (─.─) – Víctor"_

" _Por algo será ¿no? – Yuuri"_

" _Muy Gracioso (¬¬) ─Víctor"_

" _Lo siento ─ Yuuri"_

" _Vale, lo hare… Tengo que irme, llego mi carcelero – Víctor"_

" _¿Carcelero?─ Yuuri"_

" _Hablo de mi mejor amigo, su nombre es Noel… Es su trabajo después de todo… Mi padre le paga para que me vigile y no descuide mi trabajo… Nos vemos después Yuuri, cuídate mucho (:3) – Víctor"_

" _Entiendo… Tu también cuídate Mucho Víctor, nos vemos después – Yuuri"_

Apago la pantalla de su celular, una suave sonrisa aun permanecía en su rostro, aun con todos los problemas que tenia, Víctor de alguna forma le ayudaba a dejar atrás los mismos por unos minutos. Se levanto de la cama, se digirió a la puerta y salió de la habitación, con dirección a la planta baja. Las voces de su hermana y Adalberto se escuchaban desde la sala, se detuvo tras bajar el último escalón, apoyo su espalda sobre la pared. Respiro profundamente en varias ocasiones, pensando en todas las palabras y consejos recibidos el día anterior.

" _Las mentiras no tienen escusas"_ se dijo mentalmente _"Pero siempre hay una razón tras ellas"_

Tomando un poco del valor que poseía, se encamino hacia la sala donde, una vez ingreso, las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes lo regresaron a ver.

─ Yuuri – le llamo su hermana ─ ¿quieres desayunar?

─ No, aun no.

─ ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Adalberto ─ ¿volvió la fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal?

─ No, mi salud está bien.

─ ¿Qué sucede entonces? – su hermana le observo con preocupación.

─ Yo… Necesito hablar con ustedes.

─ Claro – mirando de reojo al rubio – Iré por unas tazas de café y una taza de chocolate, no puedes saltarte el desayuno – afirmo, caminado hacia la cocina, donde desapareció de la vista de ambos varones.

─ Es mejor que tomes asiento Yuuri.

Asintió, caminando los pocos metros que los separaban, sentándose en el sofá más pequeño, mientras Adalberto estaba a su lado izquierdo, con unos pergaminos entre sus manos.

─ ¿Puedo saber el motivo de la conversación que quieres tener?

─ Prefiero que mi hermana este presente.

─ De acuerdo.

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo palabra alguna, Yuuri continuo en silencio mientras el mayor, continuaba leyendo el contenido de aquel extraño pergamino que, durante el tiempo que había vivido a su lado, nunca noto que estuviera entre sus pertenencias.

─ Perdón por la demora, no encontraba la azúcar.

─ Lo siento, a noche moví el tazón y olvide devolverlo a su lugar – confeso Adalberto.

─ No te preocupes – dejando las tazas sobre la mesa.

─ Muy bien – hablo el rubio ─ ¿de qué quieres hablar Yuuri?

─ Pues…

─ Sea cual sea el tema que quieres discutir, deseo hablar antes, si me permites.

El azabache asintió.

─ Lamento lo de ayer, no quería discutir contigo es solo que…

─ Está bien, yo también debo disculparme, estuve fuera de lugar.

─ Ambos lo estuvimos.

─ Eso parece – dedicándole una suave sonrisa – en fin, lo que deseo hablarles…

─ Tú dirás – dijo el rubio, tomando su taza de café.

─ Aun no logro comprender que significa ser el entronado, mucho menos el alcance de esa profecía de la que hablan.

─ Yuuri – deteniendo sus palabras al ver a mano de su hermano alzarse.

─ Déjame terminar – suplico – No estoy seguro de ello, sigo enojado… Mas bien, furioso por las mentiras que me dijeron, durante trece años creí tener una vida y ahora, esta se rompe en pedazos y no sé cómo seguir.

Ambos bajaron la mirada ante las palabras del menor.

─ No sé si estoy listo para algo como una guerra, un enfrentamiento predestinado mucho menos para dirigir un reino o, el mundo entero.

─ Lo sabemos pero… ─ la voz de Mary se apago.

─ Se lo que buscan, lo que desean alcanzar pero… No puedo ser parte de ello.

─ Yuuri, eso es imposible tu…

─ No puedo ser parte de una rebelión que busca la paz, un futuro mejor, si ni siquiera se la verdad detrás de ella… Toda la verdad – aclaro.

─ ¿Qué quieres saber? Sabes que puedes preguntarnos lo que sea – dejando su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano menor.

─ Necesito saber, que sucedió hace trece años…

─ ¿Qué?

─ Mary – regresando a ver el rostro de su hermana mayor – ¿Como murieron nuestros padres?

─ Ya lo sabes, el rey Nikiforov…

─ No, se que él tuvo que ver pero… ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivimos? ¿Por qué solo nuestros padres murieron? ¿Cómo fue posible que el rey Nikiforov entrara a la ciudadela un día antes de lo convenido?

Abrió su boca en varias ocasiones ante las preguntas del menor, pero ningún sonido provino de la misma.

─ ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – pregunto Adalberto con seriedad.

─ Si… Quiero toda la verdad, si quieren que haga esto, si quieren que lo piense como se debe, díganme todo, sin mentiras, sin excusas… Toda la verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea.

La mirada de Adalberto busco la de Mary, como si buscaran decirse algo sin palabras de por medio. Mary dejo escapar un suspiro en forma de derrota, levanto la vista para dirigirla hacia el rostro de su hermano menor.

─ ¿Es lo que deseas?

─ Si.

─ Muy bien – relamiéndose los labios – Si quieres saber, te lo diré… Todo comenzó un día antes de que nuestros padres murieran.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Finalmente el capitulo seis, debo decir que me encanto escribir las conversaciones entre Yuuri y Víctor porque, después de esto se volverá muy difícil para ambos.

Como pudieron notar, Víctor aunque es muy querido, su forma de ser hace que muchos desconfíen de si es apto para ser rey, aunque solo los que le conocen saben que es lo contrario.

Dentro del capítulo hay pistas para lo que viene aunque, claro, como toda historia solo se capta hasta que se llega a ese punto en la historia jajaja

Gracias por leer y nos vemos próximamente.


	10. Capítulo VII: 思い出 (Memorias) Parte I

.

* * *

− **Capítulo VII –  
**

 **思い出**

 **(Memorias)**

−Parte I−

* * *

 _Caminaba por los enormes pasillos que conducían a la sala del trono, lugar donde su padre había solicitado su presencia. No tenía idea alguna del porqué de aquella solicitud, sobre todo cuando debían partir cuanto antes o la claridad del día se perdería y con ella la aparición de los cadentes impediría que viajara hacia Altissia, lugar donde el oráculo la esperaba con impaciencia. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría así mismo los fuertes rumores que día con día se extendían por el castillo aumentaban aquel mal presentimiento que se instaló en su estómago cuando sus padres anunciaron aquel tratado de paz._

 _No podía preguntar nada acerca del tema sin que sus padres simplemente le dedicaran una suave sonrisa y un "pronto lo comprenderás" fuera su única respuesta. Tenía doce años pero no era tonta, percibía que algo andaba mal, sobre todo por la inusual melancolía que su padre irradiaba cada que sostenía entre sus brazos a su hermano menor._

− " _¿Qué estará pasando?" – se preguntó a sí misma, levantando la vista cuando las enormes puertas de la sala del trono se imponían frente ruyo._

 _Se detuvo frente a la misma, siendo recibida por los guardias que la vigilaban al verla, asintieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Uno de ellos le sugirió esperar puesto que la anunciaría, abriendo ligeramente la puerta para entrar en la sala y desaparecer unos minutos de su vista. Cuando finalmente volvió a salir de la sala, le indico que podía pasar, le regalo una tenue sonrisa y procedió a seguir su sugerencia._

 _La sala del trono era de los pocos lugares que solía visitar, puesto que su padre siempre prefería gobernar el enorme reino que poseía en persona, viajar a cada rincón del mismo, ayudar a los que lo necesitaban, en vez de estar sentado sobre aquel trono u oculto dentro las cuatro paredes de su oficina mientras otros hacían el trabajo. Era un hombre amable y gentil, un amoroso padre y esposo, un determinado rey que hacia todo cuanto creía correcto, aunque en ocasiones como aquellas nunca sabía que ocurría dentro de su cabeza._

 _Camino con lentitud por aquel enorme pasillo, siendo observada por la pequeña audiencia que se encontraba justo a los pies de la enorme escalinata que conducía al trono donde su padre se encontraba. Conocía a las personas presentes, los mejores amigos de su padre, hombres valientes que juraron lealtad una vez se había vuelto el rey de Nueva Hasetsu._

− _¡Buenos días princesa! – escucho decir a los presentes cuando estuvo cerca de los mismos._

 _Mary conocía a los tres varones que se encontraban en el lugar, desde pequeña escucho las miles de aventuras que habían tenido a lado de su padre durante su juventud, las noches de acampada aun cuando la amenaza de los cadentes les rodeaba, las enormes montañas que habían escalado por el simple hecho de cumplir un tonto reto, la forma en como le habían aconsejado a su padre para que se le declarase a su madre quien, en aquella época, era una simple plebeya hija de una pareja dueña de un local de aguas termales. Los viajes que solían tener aun cuando su abuelo se negara… Si unos rebeldes sin causa alguna, era difícil imaginar que el responsable rey que ahora les gobernaba era el mismo joven aventurero y desafiante de esas historias._

− _Buenos días – contesto con una ligera reverencia − ¿Me llamo padre?_

− _Así es Mary – contesto − ¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas con mi hija?_

− _¿Estás seguro?_

− _Adalberto, dudo que alguien pueda entrar aquí y atacarme ¿no crees?_

− _Toshiya, sabes que solo está velando por tu seguridad – aseguro Sunan con una sonrisa – Aunque suele ser muy exagerado debo admitirlo._

− _Soy precavido – afirmo el rubio – no suelo dejar todo a la suerte como tu Chulanont._

− _No dejo todo a la suerte, solo dejo que las circunstancias tomen su camino._

− _No discutan enfrente de su majestad – la voz de Ralf de dejo escuchar – están ante su rey, muestren un poco de decoro por favor._

− _Deberías ser menos inflexible Ralf._

− _Soy el consejero del rey, mi deber es asegurar que todo se mantenga en orden, eso incluye la etiqueta._

− _Lo dice quien hace quince años solía ser el más aventado de nosotros ¿no Adalberto? – mirando de reojo al rubio._

− _Si, sobre todo cuando se trataba de "usar" sus encantos para sacar información._

 _Un suave color carmín apareció en el rostro del nombrado, aclarándose la garganta para evitar seguir con el tema._

− _¿Terminaron? – la suave voz del rey volvió a escucharse en la sala._

− _Lo sentimos majestad – haciendo que junto con él, todos hicieran aún reverencia._

− _No se preocupen – aseguro – los veré dentro de unos minutos._

 _Los tres asintieron, dedicándole una suave sonrisa a la joven princesa quien correspondió el gesto. Con paso firme avanzaron hasta bajar por completo la escalinata, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala y desaparecer por ella segundos después._

− _¿Paso algo malo padre? – pregunto una vez se encontraron solos en el lugar._

− _No ha pasado nada malo hija mía, ¿puedo saber el motivo de esa pregunta?_

− _No es usual que reúnas a tu guarda personal – hablo con firmeza en sus palabras – todo mundo sabe que los guerreros_ _Kingsglaive solo son convocados cuando necesitas que realicen alguna tarea que ningún otro miembro de la guarda real puede hacer._

 _Su padre guardo silencio por unos instantes, bajando ligeramente su cabeza._

* * *

− Espera… ¿Kingsglaive? – pregunto Yuuri, interrumpiendo el relato de su hermana mayor.

− Era la guarda personal de nuestro padre.

− Si, eso lo entendí pero… ¿Quiénes eran? y, ¿Por qué Adalberto y el padre de Phichit pertenecían al mismo?

− Desde tiempos inmemoriales y desde que el primer rey Katsuki tuvo acceso al cristal, siempre ha existido una guarda personal, tres guerreros, los más allegados al rey en turno − contesto Adalberto − son los únicos miembros de la corte capaces de utilizar los poderes propios de la familia real.

− ¿Qué? – pregunto con sorpresa.

− Tal como lo dice Adalberto, recuerdas las extrañas habilidades que posees ¿no?

− ¿Te refieres a la magia?

− No, la magia es algo intransferible, la guarda puede moldearla y crear viales pero no puede usar la magia a su antojo − aseguro Mary − ellos obtienen habilidades propias que el cristal cree oportunas. Por ejemplo, Según recuerdo, Sunan obtuvo una vista muy aguda así como una excelente precisión por lo cual lo volvió un perfecto francotirador además de controlar cualquier tipo de arma blanca o de fuego − contesto Mary.

− Ralf era el consejero real... Pero era un excelente guerrero en combate, sus armas eran las dagas duales si no mal recuerdo, también podía descubrir la debilidad de sus enemigos usando análisis, una extraña habilidad propia de los Katsuki pero por la enorme inteligencia que poseía el cristal le favoreció con ella, además de ser un grandioso cocinero − prosiguió Adalberto.

− ¿Y tú? − pregunto Yuuri − ¿qué habilidades poseías?

− Yo era el escudo − contesto − tenía una enorme resistencia así como golpes devastadores por ello.

− Ósea, eras la fuerza bruta del grupo – soltando una débil risa.

− No tenias por que decirlo de ese modo − desviando la mirada ante la diversión del menor.

− Entonces, ¿el cristal otorgaba esas habilidades dependiendo de las cualidades del guerrero?

− Así es, y las mantenían durante el tiempo que el rey con quienes estaban ligados siguiera en el trono o...

− Muriese − termino la frase su hermano menor.

El silencio los embargo unos segundos antes de que Mary prosiguiera con su relato.

− ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

− Solo una − contesto Yuuri − Si yo deseara tener una guarda como nuestro padre... ¿Simplemente tengo que desearlo o hay ciertas medidas a tomar?

− Interesante cuestión − dijo Adalberto con una sonrisa − Técnicamente no tendría que haber inconvenientes puesto que tu eres el legitimo rey pero...

− ¿Necesitamos el recuperar el cristal?

− No, no se requiere contacto directo con él.

− ¿Entonces?

− Si fueran personas comunes las elegidas, sin ningún rastro de sangre de los Katsuki en sus venas se necesitaría un arma ancestral para hacer funcionar el contrato… Si fueran descendientes Katsuki los elegidos simplemente se deben hacer uso del poder del rey y transferir su propia energía a las armas elegidas por los mismos, aunque no siempre funcionaba ya que la sangre Katsuki a través de las generaciones se fue diluyendo, teniendo que hacer uso de la primera opción.

− Entiendo – dijo no muy convencido – pero solo una cosa…. ¿Qué es un Arma ancestral?

− Bueno son...

− Es un tema complicado Yuuri – aseguro Mary – tener una guarda personal es importante y saber cómo hacerte de una de igual modo pero…

− Creo que este tema también es de importancia.

Mary soltó un largo suspiro ante la insistencia de su hermano menor.

− Las armas ancestrales son poderosas creaciones hechas por los sidéreos.

− Sí, creo que Adalberto dijo algo parecido cuando me mostro la espada de mi padre.

− Así es, su poder es tal que solo los miembros de la familia real pueden hacerse con una… Los sidéreos pueden moldear el arma en Altissia pero, dependerá del poder de su usuario si esta será más poderosa que cualquier otra hecha en el pasado.

− No estoy comprendiendo.

− Veras, toda arma forjada por los sidéreos es única y exclusivamente para el rey en turno – su hermano asintió – todas y cada una son cubiertas con habilidades especificas pero, si el rey es lo bastante poderoso en cuanto a magia se refiere, la arma será aun más poderosa… De cualquier modo, cuando el rey llegue a fallecer o deja el trono, su arma absorberá su poder para que el siguiente rey pueda hacer uso de ella si así lo requiere.

− Como la de nuestro padre.

− Así es, aunque si el poder del rey sobrepasa el de cualquier otro, su arma se volverá excepcional lo cual la hará parte de una habilidad que solo el rey de los Katsuki puede obtener.

− ¿Cuál? – pregunto curioso.

− La bendición de los sidéreos… El coro Ancestral – respondió el rubio sin dudas.

− ¿Eso qué es?

− El llamado de las armas ancestrales más poderosas entre todas en un solo ataque, obviamente no se trata de las armas físicas, tal como su nombre lo indica la forma ancestral es la que aparece, pero es lo bastante poderosa como para destruir a su enemigo, en la medida posible.

− ¿Nuestro padre alguna vez…?

− No que yo recuerde.

− Regis nunca tuvo a necesidad de aprender esa habilidad ya que usualmente los guerreros y los de la guarda éramos quienes estábamos en el campo, tu padre solo lo hizo durante su tiempo como príncipe cuando ascendió lo dejo, a regañadientes si me permites decirlo – agrego Adalberto.

− Entonces se debe aprender, no naces con ella.

− No, para ello tienes que ir al mausoleo de los Katsuki.

− ¿El del cementerio?

− No, ese es el cementerio de los reyes, ahí descansan sus cuerpos mortales.

− Las armas están ocultas lejos del reino por su seguridad Yuuri – prosiguió Mary.

− Entonces, si quiero aprenderla debo ir al mausoleo y…

− Convocarlas, las armas están ahí pero debes convocar su aura, si ellas responden lo harán en combate… teóricamente hablando.

−Supongo que algún Katsuki lo logro.

− Si, al menos en los registros se encontró que solo tres Katsuki lo lograron.

− Eso es muy… Alentador – hundiéndose en el sofá.

− Por ahora no lo necesitas Yuuri.

− Lo sé – inflando sus mejillas ligeramente – retomando el tema… ¿La guarda?

− Cierto, en caso de que desees una, necesitas un arma ancestral, no cualquiera… La propia.

− ¿La que forjan para ti cuando vas a Altissia?

−Exacto, para ello debes ir al mausoleo y convocar el poder de tu arma, de ella se crearan las armas que tu guarda utilizara en combate.

− Por eso están ligados al rey y su poder… Las armas de la guarda nacen de ella y cuando el rey deja el trono o muere su poder se transfiere por completo a su arma, dejando inutilizadas las de su guarda.

− No podía decirlo una mejor forma.

− Entonces, Sunan, Ralf y Adalberto eran los más allegados de nuestro padre, por eso se volvieron su guarda personal ¿no?

− Éramos los mejores amigos Yuuri – dijo Adalberto con una sonrisa – los cuatro nos conocíamos desde niños, corríamos por los jardines del palacio, entrenábamos, íbamos a clases… Siempre juntos – bajo la mirada ante el recuerdo – cuando tu padre ascendió al trono, nos ofrecimos para servirle, ser su protección… Al inicio se reusó ya que no quería arriesgarnos pero, le debíamos tanto a Regis que… No podíamos hacer más que entregar nuestras vidas.

− Aunque al final el…

Con tristeza Adalberto inclino su cabeza, su rostro denotaba la tristeza que aquel tema podía provocar en él. El azabache abrió la boca en varias ocasiones pero no dijo palabra alguna, bajando la mirada al darse cuenta que no tenía palabras para reconfortar al mayor. Mary al notar aquel ambiente se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

− ¿Podemos continuar? – pregunto Mary, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación tan melancólico instalado en la habitación.

− Claro – dijo Yuuri saliendo de su aturdimiento.

− Muy bien… ¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

 _Los ojos del mayor se posaron sobre la frágil silueta de su hija menor, quien solo le devolvía la mirada con aquellos ojos cristalinos y puros tan parecidos a los de su madre. El rey dejo escapar un leve suspiro de cansancio, levantándose de su asiento, bajo los escalones uno a uno hasta que quedo frente a su hija, colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura._

− _Tienes razón, la guarda siempre es convocada cuando algo sucede – Mary asintió a sus palabras – pero en esta ocasión no tiene nada que ver con algún ataque o guerra, simplemente una visita entre amigos._

− _¿Seguro?_

− _Si, te lo aseguro… Además Sunan pidió mi autorización para salir fuera del reino y visitar a su padre que esta grave de salud._

− _Pero papá, mañana son las negociaciones, no puede dejarte solo que tal si…_

− _Prometió volver antes del mediodía de mañana – elevando una de sus manos para acariciar la cabeza de su hija – las negociaciones se realizaran en la noche así que, no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?_

− _De acuerdo._

 _Toshiya le dedico una suave sonrisa, apartado la mano con la cual acariciaba su cabeza._

− _¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual me llamaste?_

− _Cierto – inclinando su cabeza ligeramente − ¿ya está todo listo para tu viaje?_

− _Si, Kioko preparo todo lo necesario – respondió._

− _Me alegro escucharlo, el viaje que realizaras es algo largo además de extenuante, lo mejor es ir preparada con todo lo necesario._

 _Mary podía percibir cierta tristeza proveniente de su padre, una extraña melancolía que no quería admitir, como si supiera algo que ella desconocía._

− _¿Seguro que todo está bien padre?_

− _Lo está mi pequeña − caminando por su lado para comenzar a bajar los escalones − acompáñame, tu madre y hermano esperan a las a fueras del castillo._

 _La joven princesa se mordió el labio inferior ante el silencio implícito de su padre, era alguien con poca edad pero, no era alguien con falta de conocimientos, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando este le había llamado sin razón aparente pero, no podía presionarle, mucho menos a unas cuantas horas de que las negociaciones se llevaran a cabo. Tras meditar mucho lo que parecieron horas, bajo con cuidado los escalones para alcanzar al mayor, colocándose a su lado y saliendo juntos de la sala del trono._

 _Caminaron por los amplios pasillos, siendo acompañados por unos cuantos soldados que se mantenían tras a ellos, algo que aunque en un inicio incomodaba a la princesa, conforme pasaron los años término acostumbrándose después de todo, debían proteger al rey y permanecer a su lado. Tras unos breves instantes donde el mutismo del mayor fue constante para la princesa, esta comenzó a percibir la ansiedad al no comprender del todo lo que sucedía por lo cual, aun cuando sabía que debía mantenerse al margen, decidió preguntar lo que rondaba por su cabeza._

− _Padre, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

− _Por supuesto − respondió sin regresar a ver el rostro de su hija − ¿que deseas saber?_

− _¿Por qué decidiste enviarnos a mi hermano y a mí con el oráculo?_

− _Altissia siempre te ha gustado, creí que sería un buen momento para que visitaras sus tierras._

− _Siempre me ha fascinado la tierra gobernada por la reina Alicia pero..._

 _Mary siempre había admirado la arquitectura de aquel reino flotante sobre el mar, sus enormes edificios, los alegres negocios que poseía, los canales que atravesaban todo el reino y por donde las góndolas solían pasear –puesto que se manejaban a través de ellas y no autos− las bellas fuentes que cada rincón tenia, el hermoso cielo azul de día y el manto estrellado de noche pero, lo que más admiraba sobre todas las cosas eran la enorme biblioteca custodiada por las sacerdotisas que poseía._

− _¿Pero?_

− _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque cuando faltan solo unas horas para que las negociaciones se lleven a cabo? − pregunto deteniéndose de golpe._

− _Solo queríamos que estuvieran sin ningún tipo de problemas es todo._

− _¿Problemas?_

− _Tanto tu madre como yo estaremos ocupados durante el tiempo que se lleven a cabo las negociaciones − deteniéndose solo unos pasos delante de su hija, girándose solo lo suficiente − por cual no tendremos tiempo para estar contigo o con tu hermano._

− _Papá._

− _Por eso, decidimos que durante el evento deben estar en Altissia, ahí estarán bajo el cuidado de las sacerdotisas del oráculo además, Yuko quiere ver a Yuuri y en ese lugar hay muchos libros antiguos que estoy seguro anhelas terminar de leer ¿no es así?_

 _Los ojos de la menor contemplaban el rostro de su padre, buscando algún indicio de que sus palabras eran ciertas y no hubiese rastro de duda en la misma. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de la paranoia que estaba sintiendo, eran sus padres, solo hacían lo que creían correcto para su persona y la de su hermano menor, no podía haber nada malo en ello._

− _Tienes razón − respondió regalándole una suave sonrisa − lo siento es solo que... Nervios._

− _Tranquila, comparto el sentimiento, no es fácil aceptar todo lo que está sucediendo − aseguro el rey− pronto se firmara un tratado que pondrá fin a un aguerra que lleva siglos entre nuestras familias._

− _¿Crees que será para bien?_

− _Es lo esperado − bajando un poco la mirada − es mejor seguir nuestro camino, nos están esperando en las puertas del castillo._

 _Girándose nuevamente para retomar su camino, siendo seguido muy de cerca por su hija._

 _Las enormes puertas se abrieron ante ellos, dejando que la fría brisa del exterior rozara sus rostros. Sus miradas se detuvieron sobre las siluetas de las personas que estaban al final de la enorme escalera frente a ellos, personas que Mary reconocía sin siquiera pensarlo. Su madre se encontraba hablando animadamente con Sunan mientras sostenía con fuerza a su pequeño hermano quien, simplemente dormitaba sobre el hombro de la misma. Adalberto y Ralf hablaban con Cor, el encargado de llevarlos hacia el muelle, donde zarparían en dirección a Altissia._

 _Con cuidado fueron bajando uno a uno los escalones, acercándose con lentitud hacia los presentes, quienes sonrieron con suavidad una vez estuvieron a escasos centímetros de los mismos._

− _Mary, cariño − la voz de su madre capto su atención − ¿estás lista?_

− _Lo estoy − respondió._

− _Veo que Yuuri sigue durmiendo − hablo el rey, acercándose para frotar con suavidad la cabeza del menor._

− _Más bien se cansó, estaba corriendo por todo el lugar − la reina emitió una suave risa._

− _Siempre ha sido un dormilón − aseguro Mary mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

− _Es normal que lo sea − declaro el rey − aún es muy pequeño y necesita dormir pero, es hora de que partan o perderán la luz del día − aseguro._

− _Tienes razón −le contesto la reían − Yuuri, cariño − le llamo − es hora de despertar._

 _El pequeño lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, emitiendo ligeros gemidos de enfado por ser despertado de aquella forma, sobre todo cuando el cálido hombro de madre lo reconfortaba con suavidad._

− _No, quiero seguir durmiendo − contesto sin ánimos._

− _Lo sé mi amor, pero debes partir junto a tu hermana ¿recuerdas?_

 _El azabache asintió con pesar, dejando que su madre lo bajara y quedara sobre sus pies._

− _Cuando lleguen a Altissia podrás dormir Hijo − escucho la voz de su padre y giro su rostro para verle._

− _Papá − sonrió acercándose al mayor para abrazar su pierna._

− _Mi pequeño − separándose del mismo para colocarse en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del menor − ¿cuidaras a tu hermana mientras mamá y papá trabajan?_

− _Si − contesto con aquella suave voz._

− _No te escuche._

− _¡Sí!_

− _Ese es mi pequeño gran valiente − acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, levantándose segundos después._

− _Más bien yo lo terminare cuidando − afirmo Mary con una sonrisa._

− _¡No! yo te cuidare hermana._

− _Aun eres un bebe._

− _¡No soy un bebe, ya soy grande!_

− _Claro que lo eres... Dormilón − jugando con la cabellera del menor mientras este trataba de alejarla._

 _Los reyes Katsuki simplemente sonrieron ante la escena, disfrutando de aquel par de minutos donde su familia estaba completa, sin ningún rastro de angustia o dolor. La mirada del rey, tras pasar unos instantes, retomo aquel semblante melancólico, pidiéndole en voz baja a su esposa que le dejara hablar con sus hijos, la reina asintió, alejándose solo un poco, para colocarse a lado de Sunan y los demás. Algo que no paso desapercibido por Mary._

− _¿Padre?_

− _Hijos míos, ahora que parten hacia Altissia, un lugar lejano y fuera de las fronteras de nuestro reino debo decirles esto, quizás... No pueda hacerlo después._

− _¿Por qué parece que te estás despidiendo?_

− _No, no me despido Mary, lo digo porque quizás cuando vuelvan este muy ocupado y en escasas ocasiones podre estar con ustedes así que, aprovechare estar oportunidad para decirles lo que pasa por mi mente._

− _... − asintió no muy convencida por las palabras dichas._

− _Como rey, mi deber es guiar a nuestro pueblo, protegerles, asegurarme que nunca sufran y que todos tengan los mismos derechos por el simple hecho de haber nacido en Hasetsu − colocándose nuevamente en cuclillas − como un Katsuki, mi deber es derrotar la oscuridad que se cierne sobre nosotros y acabar con la amenaza cadente que día a día nos sofoca, una labor que desde nuestros antepasados ha sido llevada a cabo − soltando un largo suspiro − como padre... Mi deber es educarlos, guiarlos por el camino y mantener la llama de nuestra dinastía viva por lo cual, les pido que nunca miren atrás, nunca dejen que alguien destruya sus sueños o ideales... Nunca claudiquen aun cuando la más negra oscuridad los persiga_

 _Dos pares de ojos color café, le observaron con detenimiento, analizando con cuidado cada palabra dicha. Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior al no comprender del todo lo dicho por su padre, tomando la tela del vestido de su hermana para jalarle ligeramente y llamar su atención._

− _¿Que sucede?_

− _¿Que significa clau... clau... clau...?_

− _Claudicar − indico._

− _Eso._

− _Significa que nunca debes rendirte, hijo mío − respondió el rey._

− _Padre – dijo Mary._

− _Sé que quizás no comprendan mis palabras pero, llegara el día en el que sabrán el porqué de ellas − sonrió ligeramente provocando un mal presentimiento dentro del pecho de su hija − Mary, cuida a tu hermano, el es aún muy pequeño y necesita de ti ¿me lo prometes?_

− _... − bajo la mirada ante el pedido − Si, lo hare._

− _Cuídense mucho − levantándose nuevamente − es hora de partir._

 _Mary asintió tomando la pequeña mano de su hermano menor, caminando a lado de su padre hasta llegar a lado de su madre y la guarda del primero._

− _Buena suerte princesa − dijo Sunan con una sonrisa._

− _Estaremos esperándoles − Hablo Adalberto._

− _Les llamare en la noche mis amores − afirmo la reina, tomando en brazos a su hijo menor, besando su mejilla − pórtate bien Yuuri, nada de travesuras ¿entendiste?_

− _Si − contesto con alegría, abrazándose fuertemente a su madre._

− _Mary saluda de mi parte a todos en Altissia y cuídense mucho − acercándose a su hija para besar su frente._

− _Lo hare madre._

− _Muy bien − bajando a su hijo − entren al auto._

 _Adalberto abrió la puerta del auto, dejando que Mary y su hermano menor entraran en el. Un sonido hueco se escuchó cuando la puerta nuevamente fue cerrada. La joven princesa abrió la ventana para admirar por última vez el rostro de las personas que le despedían._

− _Madre − le llamo._

− _¿Dime? − contesto la reina._

− _Minako−Sensei ¿no vendrá a despedirnos?_

− _Ella salió fuera del reino, volverá dentro de unas horas pero, le daré tus saludos cuando regrese._

− _Dile que volveremos pronto ¿sí?_

− _Lo hare – sonriéndole ligeramente._

− _Princesa, colóquense el cinturón de seguridad – sugirió Cor, entrando al auto mientras se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad._

− _Nos vemos Papá, Mamá… Chicos._

− _¡Adiós Mamá! ¡Adiós Papá! – secundo Yuuri con emoción en su voz._

 _La joven princesa dejo escapar un largo suspiro antes de girar un poco y ver por la ventana trasera del auto, como sus padres se perdían lentamente en el horizonte._

* * *

− Espera…− detuvo nuevamente el relato − ¿Nuestros padres nos sacaron fuera del reino?

− Así es, en ese momento no sabía la razón de ello pero… Tras lo sucedido, me di cuenta del por qué.

− ¿Alguien más lo sabía?

− ¿Si te refieres a si alguien más sabia de los planes de nuestro padre? Me temo que no. Padre orquesto todo aquello como si fuera una simple visita diplomática que… Nadie fuera de la familia real de Nueva Hasetsu o Altissia supiera, aunque no me sorprendería saber que mamá lo sabía.

− ¿Crees que sabían algo? – Pregunto con temor − ¿Sobre lo que el rey Nikiforov planeaba?

− No lo sé – respondió Mary en un débil susurro – Nuestro padre no solía hablar de política cuando estaba con la familia o de lo que planeaba hacer, quizás intuía que algo malo sucedería, sobre todo porque después de siglos de guerra que culminaran de aquella forma era algo cuestionable.

− Papá nos salvó – aseguro con tristeza.

− Si, lo hizo.

− ¿Prefirió salvar a sus hijos y no al reino entero de las manos de ese…?

− Yuuri – le llamo tratando de tranquilizar al menor – Nuestro padre vio más allá de lo que crees.

− ¿Así? Pues yo no logro comprenderlo.

− Terminaras comprendiéndolo, ¿quieres que continué?

Yuuri no emitió palabra alguna, simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras su hermana retomaba su relato.

− Muy bien… Recuerdo que pasaron alrededor de Seis largas horas, lo que fue salir del reino, cruzar las fronteras, tomar el yate que nos llevaría a Altissia y ser recibidos por Freya en el muelle del mismo.

* * *

− _Es un placer volver a verla Princesa Mary – la suave voz de Freya se escuchó una vez estuvieron en el puerto de Altissia._

− _El gusto es mío, Lady Freya – haciendo una leve reverencia al estar frente a la mayor − ¿Y la reina Alicia? – dijo buscándola en los alrededores del lugar._

− _La reina acaba de partir hacia Nueva Hasetsu._

− _¿A Nueva Hasetsu? – Pregunto con sorpresa – Pensé que ella nos estaría esperando._

− _La Reina decidió ir a visitar a la reina Hiroko y estar con ella durante las negociaciones._

− " _¿Por qué lo haría?, Pensé que ella había solicitado nuestra presencia aquí"− pensó, perdiéndose unos segundos dentro de sus pensamientos._

− _¿Princesa?_

− _No, nada… La reina Alicia siempre ha sido muy buena amiga de mi madre, supongo que deseaba estar a su lado en este gran evento – sonrió ligeramente._

 _La mujer de cabellos oscuros sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de la menor, su vista se dirigió a la silueta de la persona que llegaba tras la misma, quien solo asintió al verle._

− _Es bueno verle nuevamente joven Cor – sonriendo ligeramente al percatarse de lo que el mayor cargaba en brazos – veo que el príncipe termino rindiéndose durante el viaje._

− _Es algo inevitable, Yuuri no está acostumbrado a viajar con demasiada frecuencia por lo cual termina aburriéndose y soñando – encogiéndose de hombros, mirando de reojo a su hermano menor._

− _Los niños pequeños suelen tomar siestas, es algo normal para su crecimiento y el príncipe aún está en ese proceso aunque, un poco de ejercicio no le vendría mal._

 _Mary dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, aun cuando le era algo incierto la forma en como Freya lograba ver su alrededor –ya que siempre mantenía cerrados sus ojos – no podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación de paz y cobijo, como si se tratara de un hogar que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Muchos siempre habían comentado que Freya era algo distante, frío incluso orgullosa pero, las pocas veces que le había tratado en persona, no encontraba las razones de aquellas descripciones._

− _Mi madre cree que se encuentra dentro del peso normal para su edad – observando la silueta algo rechoncha de su hermano._

− _Cuando crezca cambiara eso._

− _Eso espero, no me imagino teniendo a un príncipe como pelota rodando por el castillo._

 _Una ligera risa se escuchó proveniente de Freya, tras la declaración de la más joven._

− _Lo mejor es ir a palacio joven princesa – sugirió Freya – la princesa Yuko espera impacientemente la llegada del príncipe._

− _Yuuri de igual forma, cuando supo que vendríamos a Altissia se alegró ya que podría verla._

− _Entonces no hagamos que el encuentro se alargue… Por aquí – indicándole el camino que debían seguir._

* * *

− ¿Ya conocía a Yuko cuando niño?

− Si, la conocías, era tu mejor amiga o al menos eso solías decir cuando pequeño – riendo ligeramente.

− Por eso fue que se me hacía familiar.

− ¿Familiar? ¿Acaso la viste?

− Bueno es que… Siempre la había visto en fotos y noticias pero, cuando la vi en palacio, sentí esa sensación de familiaridad – aseguro – ahora veo que el motivo era porque ya lo conocía.

− No me dijiste que la viste Yuuri.

− Fueron escasos minutos, tropecé con ella sin querer – excusándose.

− La oráculo asistió al baile por pedido de la reina Anora, no es de sorprenderse que Yuuri la llegase a ver, era una posibilidad Mary – argumento Adalberto al ver nerviosismo del azabache.

− Lo sé, pero pudo habernos dicho… Aunque han pasado tantos años desde que tuvimos alguna comunicación con Freya que quizás Yuko ni le reconoció.

− ¿Reconocerme? –Pregunto Intrigado – ¿Dejaron de verla?

− Tras el ataque y tomar la decisión de protegerte, nos desligamos totalmente de Altissia, ya que sería el primer lugar donde Demian buscaría información en caso de que se enterara de que estábamos vivos.

− Si la conocía, ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

− …

− ¿Mary?

− La razón del por qué… Es justamente nuestra estadía en Altissia.

* * *

 _El auto se detuvo frente al enorme castillo, las puertas emitieron un sonido hueco al abrirse, el auto emprendió su camino, por la ventana se apreciaban los hermosos arbustos así como las diferentes flores que adornaban el lugar. Mary aun con aquel bello paisaje no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, olvidar aquel mal presentimiento que aún le recorría cada parte de su alma, ¿que había querido decir su padre con aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué sonaban como una triste despedida?_

 _Apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido hasta que, una cálida mano se posó sobre el dorso de la misma, haciéndole girar su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de la mayor._

− _¿Sucede algo princesa?_

− _No, nada − respondió._

− _¿Segura de ello?_

− _Lo estoy Lady Freya, solo es el cansancio del viaje._

 _Freya guardo silencio, retirando su mano de la contraria, sabía que la princesa tenia miles de cosas en las que pensar, sobre todo por la situación actual que vivía su reino por lo cual, decidió terminar el tema y no volver a preguntar._

 _Tras unos cuantos minutos donde el silencio se instaló en el ambiente, el auto redujo la velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas color blancas del palacio. El chofer bajo rápidamente del auto, abriendo la puerta para que Mary seguida de Freya, abandonaran el mismo, por su parte, Cor bajaba por el lado contrario llevando a un adormilado Yuuri entre sus brazos._

− _Veo que aún no se despierta – indico Mary al ver a su hermano sobre el hombro del mayor._

− _Ya despertara princesa por ahora, debemos entrar a palacio, la princesa Yuko nos espera – dando la vuelta para comenzar a subir los escalones._

− _Cor – le llamo._

− _No se preocupe princesa, iré tras de usted._

 _Mary asintió levemente y comenzó a seguir a Freya._

 _El interior del palacio era tal como lo recordaba, un blanco inmaculado adornaba sus paredes, cuadros de bellos paisajes adornaban las paredes, esculturas de diferentes figuras se encontraban en los diferentes puntos que su vista lograba alcanzar, en el centro del techo, un hermoso candelabro de cristal se encontraba colgado, emitiendo pequeños destellos de luz que se filtraban por el enorme ventanal ubicado a varios metros por encima del mismo. El suelo se encontraba tapizado con losetas brillantes que formaban entre sí, la figura del rey de los sidéreos._

− _Bahamut –susurro mientras admiraba el suelo._

− _Me alegra saber que reconoce su nombre princesa – hablo Freya a poco menos de un metro frente suyo._

− _Por supuesto que lo reconozco, aquellos que profesan la fe sobre los sidéreos conocen cada uno de sus nombres… Los Katsuki siempre han creído en su poder y les han sido fieles desde tiempos inmemoriales._

− _La reina debe estar orgullosa de cuan inteligente es su hija._

 _No contesto ante aquella declaración, simplemente sonrió por el pequeño destello de orgullo que se instalaba en su pecho._

 _Ambas se detuvieron una vez estuvieron a los pies de la enorme escalinata que estaba en el fondo del lugar, donde dos mujeres ataviadas con antiguas túnicas les observaban, sirviendo como escoltas de la pequeña niña que estaba en medio de ambas._

− _Princesa Yuko – Freya hizo una suave reverencia._

− _Es un placer volver a verla Princesa Yuko – Maru imito el gesto de la mayor._

− _No – negó con su cabeza – el gusto es mío, princesa Mary._

 _Ambas se sonrieron cuando sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de la contraria._

− _¿Y el príncipe Yuri? – pregunto con algo de emoción._

− _Me temo que se quedó dormido durante el trayecto – la voz de Cor les hizo girar ligeramente sus cabezas – despertara en unas horas – bajando la mirada para ver al pequeño príncipe que dormía entre sus brazos._

− _Yu−chan siempre tan dormilón – dejando escapar una pequeña risa, la cual fue reprendida por las mujeres al aclararse la voz._

− _Princesa Mary – hablo una de las mujeres a lado de Yuko − ¿le gustaría descansar un poco? Hemos preparado una habitación para su uso. Personal._

− _Tomare la palabra, el viaje ha sido largo y tanto mi hermano como yo debemos descansar – indico – Princesa Yuko debo retirarme._

− _Espero que su estancia en palacio sea de su agrado Princesa._

− _Siempre lo es – resalto con una sonrisa – Con su permiso, me retiro – haciendo una reverencia – Cor – le llamo quien solo asintió._

− _Síganme – la misma mujer hablo nuevamente, girándose sobre sus pies para comenzar a subir la escalinata._

 _Una última mirada entre ambas princesas y comenzaron a seguir a la joven mujer, quien los dirigió al ala oeste del castillo, donde dos habitaciones los esperaban._

* * *

 _Abrió lentamente sus ojos, los rayos del sol hacia mucho que se habían apagado, con pesar se levantó de su lecho, recorrió la enorme habitación con la mirada encontrándose con su pequeño hermano, viendo el cielo estrellado desde la ventana del lugar. Se desperezo, estirando sus huesos, sintiendo como cada uno de ellos se resentían por la acción. Bajo de la cama para acercarse a su hermano, quien le devolvió la mirada y una suave sonrisa al sentir los brazos de la mayor rodearle._

− _Pensé que seguirías durmiendo, oso panda._

− _No soy un oso – contesto con un puchero._

− _Lo eres, te duermes por horas y solo despiertas por comida… Eres un oso dormilón._

− _¡No es cierto!_

− _Vale, Vale… ¿Qué hacías mientras dormía?_

− _Solo miraba el cielo, en casa es muy extraño que se pueda ver un cielo tan estrellado como aquí._

 _Mary asintió ante la declaración. En Hasetsu el cielo siempre estaba cubierto por enorme nubes oscuras, muy pocas veces el cielo se despejaba para poder contemplar el manto estrellado, todo gracias a los cadentes que gracias a su aura oscura y destructiva, hacían que el clima siempre fuera nublado, por mucho que el sol saliera._

− _¿Encontraste alguna estrella que te guste?_

− _¡Todas me gustan! – elevando ambos brazos al cielo._

− _Ya veo – riendo por la acción del menor._

− _¿A ti te gusta alguna?_

− _Pues…− llevándose el dedo índice hacia su mentón – todas las estrellas que brillan en el cielo son de mi gusto pero…la estrella que más me gusta y me importa no se encuentra entre ellas._

− _¿No? ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto con curiosidad._

− _¿Quieres saber?_

− _¡Sí! ¡Sí!_

− _Mi estrellas más importante, la que más me gusta… Es un niño regordete, dormilón y que siempre me molesta._

 _Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír ampliamente al descubrir de quien se trataba. Abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana menor._

− _Yuuri – llevando su mano hacia su cabeza para acariciarla._

 _Un sonido proveniente de la puerta les hizo separarse ligeramente._

− _¡Adelante!_

 _La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una joven de no más de dieciséis años, vestida con el traje de la servidumbre de Altissia._

− _Princesa Mary – le hizo una suave reverencia – La cena esta por servirse, la princesa Yuko y los demás bajaran en seguida, por lo cual esperaran su llegada en el comedor principal._

− _¿La cena? – Llevando su vista hacia el pequeño reloj sobre la mesita de noche – No me había dado cuenta que dormimos tanto – percatándose que el mismo marcaba casi las siete de la noche._

− _Puedo prepararles el baño si gusta – sugirió con amabilidad._

− _Por favor._

 _La joven asintió, encaminándose hacia el cuarto de baño que poseía la habitación._

− _¿Quieres bañarte conmigo o prefieres que la joven te bañe? – le pregunto a su hermano, bajando su vista para ver su rostro._

− _Me baño contigo – ocultando su rostro entre las ropas de su hermana._

− _De acuerdo._

 _Levantándose de su lugar para caminar hacia el mueble donde sus pertenencias habían sido ordenadas, y se dispuso a sacar la ropa que debían usar. La joven sirvienta salió del baño para indicarles que ya estaba listo, parpadeando un par de veces por la sorpresa._

− _Princesa, no se preocupe, yo puedo encargarme de su vestimenta – índico con preocupación._

− _No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo – contesto sin regresar a verle._

− _¿Está segura?_

− _Claro que si, seré de la realeza pero no siempre dependeré de los empleados de palacio – dejando la ropa sobre la cama − ¿está listo el baño?_

− _Puede usarlo en cuanto usted lo requiera._

− _Muchas gracias – sonrió – Yuuri, es hora del baño._

− _¡Sí! – salió corriendo hacia el baño._

− _¡Yuuri! – le llamo pero su hermano ya había entrado al cuarto de baño – este niño… Puedes retirarte – le ordeno a la sirvienta – enseguida bajamos para tomar la cena._

− _Como diga princesa._

 _La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación por su parte, Mary terminaba de acomodar todo sobre la cama para encaminarse al cuarto de baño segundos después._

* * *

 _La cena había transcurrido con calma, el aroma de suaves rosas que adornaban el enorme comedor embriagaba el ambiente, las copas de vino y vasos de jugo tintineaban cada que eran colocados nuevamente sobre la mesa, las risas de los presentes se escuchaban cada que uno de ellos contaba alguna anécdota divertida. Aquella escena era algo que le recordaba a la joven princesa su tierra natal, pero por sobre todo, a sus padres. Cerró sus ojos un momento, para tratar de ocultar el mal estar que aun le seguía perturbando más, al percibir la intensa mirada de un tercero se vio obligada a volver a abrirlos._

− _¿Le sucede algo princesa? – nuevamente Freya volvía a hacerle la misma pregunta._

− _Lo estoy, solo… me excedí un poco con la cena._

− _Ya veo, ¿no está acostumbrada?_

− _Siempre mido mi alimentación, aunque… − mirando de reojo a su hermano quien estaba degustando su tercera copa de mantecado – no todos lo hacen._

− _Aun es pequeño, comenzara a comer sanamente cuando sea mayor._

− _Debería hacerlo ahora, cuando crezca será una bolita de carne viviente y no querrá salir de palacio por la pena._

− _Aun es un niño, creo que… Lo mejor es que disfrute su niñez, cuando crezca ya no podrá tener ese lujo._

− _¿Por qué lo dice?_

 _Freya cayo unos momentos antes de retomar la palabra._

− _Cuando sea rey le será imposible salir de la oficina._

− _Tienes razón, es la tradición… Solo un varón puede ascender al trono – mirando con cariño a su hermano menor._

− _Princesa Mary._

 _La voz de la pequeña Yuko interrumpió momentáneamente la conversación._

− _¿Dígame Princesa Yuko?_

− _Mañana temprano Iremos a patinar un rato, ¿puede venir Yuuri con nosotros?_

− _¿Patinar?_

− _Mary ¿puedo ir? – pregunto Yuuri al escuchar la propuesta de la menor._

− _Bueno…_

− _No se preocupe princesa Mary, yo iré con ellos y me asegurare que estén bien – intervino Freya al percatarse de la preocupación de la más joven._

− _Si es así, no veo por qué no puedas ir._

− _¡Sí!_

− _¡Qué bien, Nishigori estará feliz de verte! – expreso Yuko con alegría._

− _¿Nishigori? – el rostro del menor se ensombreció._

 _¿Qué pasa Yuuri?_

− _Nada – le contesto a su hermana._

 _Mary frunció ligeramente el ceño, dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de Freya._

− _Cosa de niños – encogiéndose de hombros._

− _Supongo – secundo – Bien, es hora de que nos retiremos, ya es algo tarde y Yuuri debe dormir si quiere levantarse temprano._

 _Se levanto con calma de su asiento, Yuuri le imito segundos después tomando su mano. Una reverencia hacia los presentes y ambos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar._

* * *

− _¡Mami, mañana iré a patinar! – dijo emocionado._

 _La reina solo reía mientras observaba el rostro de su pequeño a través de la imagen. Gracias a las video llamadas holográficas podía visualizar a su pequeño como si estuviera en aquel sitio, a su lado en aquella amplia cama. Mary por su parte terminaba de cepillar su cabello mientras escuchaba los gritos emocionados de su hermano menor._

− _Ya veo, ¿iras con la pequeña Yuko? – pregunto la reina._

− _Si, Freya nos acompañara._

− _Señorita Freya – corrigió su hermana – debes recordar los modales – sentándose a su lado._

− …− _Yuuri inflo sus mejillas en un puchero._

− _No hagas esa cara o te pondrás feo – tocándole en medio de sus cejas con uno de sus dedos._

− _¡No estoy feo! – Exclamo − ¿verdad que no mami?_

− _Claro que no, eres el príncipe más bonito en este mundo._

− _¿Ya ves? – sacándole la lengua._

 _Mary solo rodo los ojos por aquella actitud infantil de su hermano._

− _Deberías entrar en la cama y dormir._

− _No… tengo seño – soltando un largo bostezo – quiero seguir viendo a mama._

− _Debes ir a dormir mi amor, mañana hablaremos, te lo prometo._

− _¿lo prometes?_

− _Lo prometo – aseguro._

 _Yuuri sonrió ampliamente, metiéndose bajo las enormes sabanas, sintiendo como sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse._

− _Mami._

− _¿Qué sucede cariño?_

− _¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?_

 _La reina cayó por unos segundos, dibujando una suave sonrisa tras aquel inusual silencio._

− _Pronto, por ahora debes descansar, hablaremos mañana._

− _Si… Te quiero._

− _Yo también._

 _Mary contemplo el rostro de su hermano menor, percibiendo como su respiración comenzaba a volverse lenta y regular, asegurándole que este ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo._

− _Madre – le llamo._

− _¿Dime?_

− _¿Todo está bien con papá?_

− _Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

− _No lo sé – contesto, preguntándose si debía exponerle a su madre sus inquietudes – es solo que…_

− _¿Solo que...?_

− _Papá parecía que estaba despidiéndose… Como si no volveríamos a verle._

− _Tu padre solo está algo nervioso e inquieto por las negociaciones, es un evento de suma importancia que cambiara no solo la vida del reino, sino del mundo entero._

− _Lo sé y lo entiendo pero…_

− _Pero crees que hay algo mas, ¿no es así?_

 _Asintió ligeramente._

− _No te preocupes – sonriéndole ligeramente – cuando todo termine, volveremos a vernos en casa._

− _¿Lo prometes?_

− _Lo prometo – aseguro con determinación._

− _De acuerdo._

− _Ahora debes ir a dormir, ya es tarde y estoy segura que Yuuri no te dejara dormir más de lo necesario si despierta emocionado._

 _Mary rodo los ojos, acomodándose dentro de las sabanas, a lado de su hermano menor._

− _Buenas noches mis angelitos._

− _Buenas noches Mamá, saluda a papá de nuestra parte._

− _Lo hare, que descansen._

 _Una última sonrisa fue lo que sus ojos percibieron y el holograma desapareció. Aplaudió una vez y las luces se apagaron, solo la tenue luz de la lámpara sobre la mesita alumbraba el lugar, sus parpados cada vez se volvían pesados, hasta que finalmente, acompaño a su hermano menor hacia el reino de los sueños, mientras el reloj sobre la mesita marcaba las diez en punto._

* * *

− Esa fue… − trago con dificultad – ¿Fue la última vez que le vimos?

− Así es, fue la última conversación que tuvimos antes de que...

− ¿Esa noche fue cuando…?

− Si, esa noche fue cuando atacaron el castillo.

− ¿Lo supieron esa misma noche?

− No, no… No supimos nada de ello hasta la mañana siguiente, de hecho, todo transcurrió como cualquier día.

− Es imposible, los reyes murieron…

− Pero lo fue… La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, te deje ir con Freya quien te llevo hacia la pequeña pista que el castillo tenia al aire libre.

− ¿Una pista de hielo al aire libre? ¿Eso es posible siquiera? – pregunto con incredulidad.

− La Sidéreo de los etéreos mora y vela por Altissia, así que su clima es algo frio durante todo el año, a comparación de Nueva Hasetsu o Nueva Crisis, donde el clima cambia con cada estación del año.

− Oh, entiendo.

− Como iba diciendo, mientras tú te divertías a lado de Yuko y Nishigori yo me dispuse a leer un par de minutos en la biblioteca.

− ¿Te encantaba leer?

− Aun lo hago.

− Nunca te he visto leer algún libro.

− No soy de novelas rosa, suelo leer pergaminos antiguos, leyendas o mitos que pudiesen servir al entronado, la creencia de los sidéreos…

− Esta bien, ya entendí, te gusta lo viejo y antiguo.

Mary solo sonrió.

− Después de eso ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo supimos de lo que ocurrió en nuestro reino?

− Aquel día…

* * *

 _Cientos de libros se encontraban a en fila frente de su persona, pergaminos cuyo rollo el tiempo había vuelto de color amarillo se encontraban a su lado. Sacerdotisas iban y venían en el lugar, llevando consigo documentos y viejos libros sobre sus manos, custodiando la información que estos poseían. Mary las había visto en cuantiosas ocasiones, en nacimientos, bodas o incluso en funerales, siendo las que oraban y presidian las ceremonias oficiales. Jóvenes, mujeres adultas e incluso de edad avanzada, pertenecían a la orden._

 _La jerarquía de las mismas era de conocimiento público, el oráculo era la líder de todas ellas, independientemente de su lugar de asentamiento, visitando cada rincón del mundo –incluso nueva crisis− para verificar que cada orden estuviera cumpliendo su labor, de ella seguían las divinas o mejor conocidas como sacerdotisas superiores, mujeres entre treinta a cuarenta años de edad, se le conocían como divinas puesto que la oráculo y los sidéreos las habían escogido para liderar cada orden asentada en cada estado del mundo, las ultimas en la cadena eran las sacerdotisas comunes, que usualmente eran jóvenes entre veinte y treinta años._

 _Sus ojos dejaron las letras de los escritos para concentrarse sobre las siluetas de las sacerdotisas, sus largos cabellos estaban peinados en trenzas, agarrados en forma de corona alrededor de su cabeza. En sus frentes se podían apreciar delgadas tiaras –parecidas a cadenas− con figuras de pequeñas esferas y en el centro se encontraba el símbolo del oráculo, una figura parecida a una lagrima pero hecha de varias líneas entrelazadas entre sí. Su vestimenta consistía en un largo vestido que llegaba hasta sus pies así como largas mangas que llegaban hasta sus muñecas, el color blanco marfil era su distintivo. La diferencia entre las sacerdotisas comunes –como las que caminaban a su alrededor− y las superiores en cuanto vestimenta, eran que ellas llevaban el cabello suelto, su vestido poseía una capucha del mismo color del vestido que cubría parte de su cabeza y un hermoso collar con el símbolo de la oráculo pendía de su cuello._

 _Mientras las observaba caminar de un lugar a otro, Mary siempre se había preguntado, ¿qué papel ejercía Freya en Altissia?, puesto que ella no vestía, actuaba ni adoraba a los sidéreos como las sacerdotisas, incluso las mismas hasta las divinas le hacían reverencia como si se tratara de la misma oráculo, siempre que le había pedido información a su madre le contestaba que Freya era alguien importante para el oráculo, fuera de ahí… No conocía nada más._

 _Si bien el ambiente cerrado e inflexible con la que la mayoría de ellas se manejaban –en cuanto a seguir las enseñanzas de los viejos dioses−, el vasto conocimiento que poseían referente al pasado de su mundo, la voluntad de los dioses, a guerra que Vivian y el poder que la misma oráculo poseía, eran suficientes para alimentar su curiosidad y acatar las reglas que imponían a quien entrara en aquella vieja biblioteca._

− " _pues su gracia habría de elegir al Entronado por cuya mano alcanzaría el mundo la salvación" – susurro._

− _Veo que la leyenda del Entronado capto su atención princesa._

 _Mary levanto su vista hacia el lugar donde se escucho la voz, encontrándose con el rostro de Freya._

− _Es una leyenda de conocimiento popular._

− _Ciertamente, pero la mayoría solo conoce parte de la leyenda, no cualquiera tiene acceso al libro de Cosmogonía, se le permitió leerlo porque usted pertenece a la realeza de los Katsuki cuyo legado esta estrictamente ligado a esa leyenda._

− _Lo sé, algo me comento mi padre alguna vez._

 _Cerró el libro al escucharla hablar, dejando ver la portada de aquel viejo libro, donde la palabra "COSMOGONIA" resaltaba en enormes letras doradas._

− _¿Y Yuuri?_

− _Esta con la princesa Yuko y el pequeño Nishigori, la sacerdotisa Abigail les está cuidando – aseguro, jalando una de las sillas para sentarse frente a la princesa – Vine a cerciorarme que estuviese bien._

− _Estoy muy bien, las sacerdotisas me permiten leer sin negarse, siempre y cuando no interrumpa sus labores._

− _Lamento que las reglas de la orden sean tan estrictas pero, son reglas impuestas por los viejos dioses, el conocimiento es algo bendito que puede causar la evolución en nuestro mundo pero, a la vez puede llevarlo a su perdición en caso de caer en manos incorrectas._

− _Hablas como si algo así ya hubiese pasado antes – inclino su cabeza al ver como la mayor bajaba un poco su cabeza._

− _No… Es solo algo lógico princesa – se relamió los labios antes de sonreírle – pero, dígame ¿encontró algo interesante en el libro?_

− _Si, hay muchas cosas que mi padre jamás me conto, solo me había dicho que de nuestra familia algún día nacería el elegido, el entronado, quien terminaría con la oscuridad y los cadentes pero… El libro es más…_

− _¿Es más?_

− _Complejo._

− _¿Por qué lo dice?_

− _Ya que habla de los Sidéreos, lo que representan, el pacto dado con el oráculo, el poder que le dio a nuestra familia y lo que este hará cuando llegue el elegido pero… No dice nada de cómo lo lograra o que debe hacer el mismo._

− _Solo el destino está marcado, pero no la senda que te llevara a él – dijo con una breve sonrisa – Creo que es momento de tomar un receso de la lectura, el príncipe Yuuri querrá verla._

− _Tienes razón._

 _Ambas se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, Freya tomo el libro entre sus manos, entregándoselo a una sacerdotisa de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Le dedicaron una última sonrisa y emprendieron su camino fuera de la biblioteca._

* * *

 _El viento helado del exterior golpeo su piel una vez salió fuera del castillo, el roció aún se podía percibir sobre las flores, el trinar de las aves captaron su atención, dejándole ver un hermoso cielo azul. Los gritos de tres menores le hicieron parpadear un par de veces, arrugando el ceño al centrar su vista sobre la regordeta figura de su hermano menor, quien se deslizaba con torpeza por el hielo, mientras tanto la princesa Yuko le animaba a seguir desde su sitio._

 _Avanzaron los metros que le distanciaba de la enorme pista de hielo. Una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a su hermanito patinar y reír sobre el hielo. Tomaron asiento, a lado de la pequeña mesa junto a la piscina, donde una canasta de pan, mermelada y tazas de chocolate les esperaban. Ambas dieron un sorbo a su taza de chocolate antes de seguir con su conversación._

− _Lady Freya._

− _¿Si, Princesa?_

− _¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

− _Por supuesto, si poseo la información que busca con gusto se la proporcionare, ¿que desea saber?_

− _Hace un tiempo escuche sin querer una conversación entre mis padres, respecto a cierto compromiso._

− _¿Compromiso?_

− _Yuuri y Yuko... Ellos..._

− _Oh, se trata de eso − dejando su tasa sobre la mesa − Ciertamente la reina Alicia ha discutido el tema con los reyes Katsuki, aun no es nada oficial puesto que desean observar el desarrollo de las negociaciones, en caso de ser fructíferas no necesitaran del mismo._

− _Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué beneficio tendrán? Yuuri aun es muy pequeño al igual que Yuko, no creo que sea justo imponerles algo así._

− _Aun no está decidido, ellos creen que una alianza más que hecha con amistad podría ser útil, ambos reinos se volverían uno, así tendrían oportunidades a un mayores de terminar con la guerra._

 _Mary bajo ligeramente su cabeza._

− _No se preocupe princesa, todo saldrá bien, su padre hora lo que sea para que las negociaciones se realicen._

− _Lo sé − soltando un suspiro − si tan solo hubiese sido un niño, Yuuri no tendría que cargar con todo esto − regresando a ver a su pequeño hermano._

* * *

− ¿Compromiso? − pregunto con incredulidad.

− Solo fueron pláticas que sostuvieron pero si, así como lo escuchaste, si las negociaciones no hubiesen concluido en buenos términos y nuestros padres no hubiesen muerto esa noche... Ahora mismo estarías casado con Yuko.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión, ya que nunca se había imaginado estando casado mucho menos con alguien como el oráculo.

− ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás en este instante estarías anunciando el nacimiento de tu primogénito −secundo Adalberto en forma de burla.

− No ayudes – dijo entre dientes el moreno, negando con su cabeza para alejar las imágenes que se había imaginado por el simple hecho de insinuar aquel compromiso inexistente – Supongo que Freya y tu siguieron conversando.

Mary dejo escapar una pequeña risa al percatarse que su hermano trataba de cambiar de tema por la incomodidad.

− Si, seguimos hablando de otros temas.

* * *

 _Freya dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño príncipe, soltando un largo suspiro por aquel incomodo tema. Paso saliva, dibujo una sonrisa y volteo a ver a la princesa._

− _El rey regis, ¿le conto alguna vez a cerca de la reina Aysha?_

− _¿Aysha? − girando su cabeza para enfocar el rostro de la mayor − Si, se que fue una reina muy poderosa de los Katsuki._

− _Fue la única mujer capaz de controlar el cristal._

− _Pero eso sucedió porque no tuvo más hermanos._

− _Así es, aunque tuvo primos varones que pudieron ocupar el lugar._

− _..._

− _Aysha fue escogida por el cristal al cumplir los dieciocho años, no porque fuera mujer, no porque no hubiese habido alguien más, sino porque ella tenía la fuerza que el cristal demandaba._

− _¿Qué significa eso?_

− _Ser hombre o mujer no significa nada, si tu destino es ser rey o reina... Lo serás._

− _Lady Freya._

− _Yuuri es el próximo rey, no por ser Varón, sino porque el cristal así lo demando... Princesa − tomando su mano− reina o no, usted será un pilar muy importante para el príncipe, sin usted, el no podrá cumplir su destino._

− _¿Como cual?_

− _Proteger al mundo._

− _..._

− _Como todos los Katsuki a través del tiempo lo han hecho − termino de explicar._

− _Gracias, Lady Freya − sonrió ligeramente._

− _Por nada._

 _Ambas se sonrieron por unos segundos._

− _Lady Freya._

 _Ambas giraron su rostro, encontrándose con una joven de la servidumbre que, por la expresión de sorpresa y miedo que reflejaba su rostro, lo que fuera que viniese a decir, no era nada agradable._

− _¿Sucede algo? − pregunto con preocupación._

− _Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente − mirando de reojo a la princesa − en privado._

− _Por supuesto – asintió con su cabeza− princesa, en un momento regreso, si necesita algo comuníqueselo a la doncella._

− _Lo hare._

− _Me retiro entonces._

 _Se levantó de su asiento y se alejó del lugar a lado de la doncella._

* * *

− _¡Mary, mira!_

 _Su hermano menor trataba de hacer un salto sobre el hielo, logrando caer sentado sobre del mismo. Observo como Yuuko se acercaba al pequeño y le ayudaba a levantarse._

− _No te preocupes Yuuri, lo lograras – indico Yuuko._

− _Con ese cuerpo, lo único que va a lograr es romper el hielo – contradijo Nishigōri quien bromeo acerca del peso del menor._

− _¡Cállate!_

− _Nishigōri, no pelees con Yuuri – pidió la princesa, arrugando el ceño._

− _¡Gordo, Gordo!_

− _¡No lo estoy! – Levantándose con dificultad del suelo, para írsele encima al mayor._

− _¡Oigan! – les grito Yuuko, viendo como ambos caían al suelo y rodaban por el mismo._

 _Mary solo atino a soltar un suspiro por la escena que presenciaba, Yuko trataba en vano de separarlos y cuando al fin lo logro, Nishigōri le hizo un gesto con la lengua antes de deslizarse por el hielo, siendo seguido por Yuuri y la princesa entre gritos._

− _A veces olvido lo infantiles que pueden llegar a ser ese par de tontos – negó con su cabeza._

− _Princesa Mary._

− …− _Giro su cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente con la doncella que minutos antes había pedido hablar con Freya._

− _Lady Freya solicita su presencia en la sala principal… Es importante que acuda inmediatamente._

− _¿Sucede algo?_

− _Me temo que no tengo esa información princesa._

− _De acuerdo, no le hagamos esperar − levantándose de su lugar − ¿podrías quedarte con ellos? − girando un poco su cabeza para enfocar a su hermano._

− _Por supuesto princesa, yo me encargare de todo... Mi compañera la espera en la puerta para llevarla con Lady Freya._

− _Gracias._

 _Le dedico una última mirada a su hermano y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia le entrada del castillo._

* * *

 _Las puertas de la sala principal se abrieron ante ella, las paredes mantenían aquel blanco inmaculado, cuadros de paisajes lejanos colgaban de las mismas, hermosos sofás de terciopelo se encontraban en el centro, del techo colgaba un pequeño candelabro de cristal con bordes dorados y plateados, que formaban una hermosa rosa. Alrededor de se encontraban dos estanterías con viejos libros de poesía, economía, derechos civiles y geografía, mientras que a unos cuantos metros frente al soga, se encontraba una enorme televisión de plasma._

 _Freya se encontraba sentada en el sofá de enfrente, mientras dos jóvenes sacerdotisas se encontraban a cada lado del mismo, como si se encontraran custodiando a la mayor. Una vez Freya se percato de su presencia en la sala, hizo un ademan con su mano derecha, indicándole que podía pasar._

− _Cierren la puerta por favor, que nadie entre a menos que lo indique − le susurro a una de las sacerdotisas._

− _En seguida mi señora._

 _Mary solo giro su cabeza para ver como la sacerdotisa acataba la orden._

− _Princesa Mary por favor, acérquese._

− _¿Sucede algo malo?_

− _Es un tema delicado así que, tome asiento − palmeando la superficie del sofá a lado suyo._

 _Asintió y tomo asiento._

− _No sé cómo decir esto..._

− _Lady Freya, ¿qué sucede?_

− _Como sabe el día de hoy se iban a realizar las negociaciones en Nueva Hasetsu._

− _Si, padre estuvo todo este tiempo preparando el castillo para la ocasión._

− _Pero... Me temo que eso... No podrá ser._

− _¿De qué habla?_

− _En la madrugada del día de hoy... Hubo un problema dentro de la ciudadela y el castillo._

− _¿Un problema?_

− _No saben quien lo cometió pero..._

− _Lady Freya, ¿podría decirme que sucede?_

 _Freya respiro profundamente, se relamió los labios y continúo._

− _Hubo un ataque._

− _¿Ataque?_

− _Al parecer un golpe de estado... O eso quiere creer..._

− _¿Golpe de estado? ¿De qué habla?_

− _Parte de la ciudadanía de Nueva Hasetsu se alzo en contra del rey, no saben porque medios lograron derribar las puertas de la ciudadela, entraron al castillo, los guardas trataron de repeler el ataque pero... Hay muchos heridos._

 _La respiración de Mary comenzó a agitarse por la noticia, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse, amenazando con caer en cualquier minuto._

− _Y... ¿Mis padres? – Pregunto en un susurro − ¿ellos están bien?_

 _Freya guardo silencio y bajo la cabeza._

− _La guarda personal del rey hizo lo que pudo para detener el ataque pero... Llegaron hasta la sala del trono._

− _No es posible...− trago con fuerza− Mi padre puede protegerse, el anillo..._

− _El poder del rey había mermado a través de los años, tu padre uso la mayoría de su poder para contrarrestar el avance de la guerra... Así que se encontraba muy debilitado._

− _¿Que me estas tratando de decir?_

− _El rey y la reina... Ellos..._

− _No... No me dirás que mis padres..._

− _Lo lamento tanta princesa._

− _¡No!_

− _Princesa – la tomo de los brazos para tranquilizarla− Tranquilícese por favor._

− _¡No! – Se levanto de su asiento, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas − ¡Ellos no están muertos!_

− _Desearía que fuera una mentira._

− _No es verdad, ellos están vivos, están esperándonos._

− _Princesa._

− _No, no es verdad... Tiene que ser una broma._

 _Apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido, giro su rostro hasta enfocar a la sacerdotisa a su lado izquierdo, asintió con su cabeza y la joven encendió la televisión, donde las noticias comenzaban a emitirse._

" _Todo el reino está conmocionado por el ataque que aconteció en la madrugada, el castillo fue saltado por un tumulto de personas enfurecidas por las negociaciones que se llevarían acabo en la noche del día de hoy, Varias partes del castillo así como sus alrededores se encuentran destruidos y derrumbados, las perdidas aun no han sido estimadas._

 _Hay miles de heridos dentro y fuera del lugar, incontables muertos están siendo identificados en estos momentos._

 _Pero de todas las perdidas sin duda, la que más nos conmociono e hirió profundamente, fue el asesinato de toda la familia real, los cuerpos sin vida el rey regis y su esposa, la reina Hiroko, fueron hallados esta mañana en la alcoba real._

 _Los jóvenes príncipes, la princesa Mary y su hermano, el príncipe Yuuri, murieron calcinados cuando las alcobas que ocupaban se vieron envueltas por un incendio provocado por el tumulto._

 _Sin duda, hoy ha sido un día oscuro para nuestro reino..._ _En otras noticias el rey Nikiforov…"_

 _El ruido desapareció por completo, su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa, cayo de rodillas al suelo por la conmoción, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, su respiración se agito con más fuerza, llevo su mano derecha hacia su pecho, donde apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido, tratando con aquel acto que el aire llegase de manera correcta hacia sus pulmones._

− _Princesa – escucho el llamado de Freya como un lejano susurro._

 _Sintió las cálidas manos de la mayor sobre sus hombros, levanto con esfuerzos su rostro que ahora se encontraba bañado en lágrimas. Freya la observaba con tristeza y desolación, un sentimiento que ahora embargaba la sala, leves gemidos comenzaron a salir de su garganta, productos por el llanto y el dolor._

− _Princesa, debe ser fuerte._

− _No, no puede ser – contesto en un murmullo – mis padres no pueden estar muertos, ellos… Quizás escaparon, quizás las noticias están mal, ellos…_

− _Están muertos, princesa._

 _Una voz grave y gruesa le contesto, una voz que concia perfectamente, se giró sobre su lugar, abriendo sus ojos a su máxima expresión cuando reconoció a la persona que se encontraba a menos de dos metros de ambas._

− _¿Adalberto?_

 _El nombrado bajo la mirada. Su cuerpo estaba vendado, múltiples heridas se podían notar en su piel, cortes profundos aún se mantenían en su rostro, una venda envolvía su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo se encontraba suspendido a la altura de su corazón con una tela sujeta a su cuello. Observo como respiro profundamente antes de volver a levantar la cabeza y encararla._

− _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que…? ¿Qué sucedió con mis padres?_

− _Fue una trampa – aseguro apretando con fuerza su mano sana hasta volverla un puño – Las negociaciones siempre lo fueron._

− _Adalberto – hablo Freya, levantándose de su sitio – ¿No estarás insinuando que…?_

− _El rey Nikiforov siempre estuvo detrás de esto._

− _Entonces, ¿él fue quien…?_

− _El rey Nikiforov planeo este golpe de estado, uso las negociaciones como una tapadera… Demian Nikiforov fue quien mato al rey Regis y a la reina Hiroko._

 _Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, el sonido comenzó a perder sentido, sintió como poco a poco caí y un par de brazos la sujetaban antes de caer al suelo… Lo último que Mary escucho fue la voz de Adalberto y Freya llamándole._

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Al fin después de mucho tiempo actualice, el próximo lo relatara Adalberto… Creo que es obvio. Agradezco a esas personitas que todo el tiempo dejan sus hermosos comentarios, ustedes son quien me dan ánimo para seguir. Tratare de actualizar en este mes, pero mis múltiples actividades a veces me lo impiden.

Nos vemos.


	11. Capítulo VIII: 思い出 (Memorias) Parte II

.

* * *

− **Capítulo VIII –**

 **思い出**

(Memorias)

-Parte II-

* * *

\- Espera… - se levantó de su asiento de golpe, levantando ambas manos para indicarle a su hermana que le dejase hablar antes de que esta emitiera sonido alguno – me estás diciendo, ¿Qué el rey Nikiforov logro entrar al castillo así como así? ¿Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia?

\- Yuuri, cálmate – sugirió su hermana – Adalberto ya te había dicho que el rey Nikiforov utilizo las negociaciones para entrar a palacio y matar a nuestros padres.

\- Si, lo dijo pero, imagine que lo hizo después de llegar de nueva crisis, no en plena madrugada y sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí.

\- Las cosas fueron más complicadas de lo que crees – dijo en un hilo de voz.

\- Entonces explícame – demando – no entiendo nada, si estábamos en Altissia ¿Por qué nos dieron por muertos? ¿Nadie mando a analizar los cuerpos calcinados de esos niños?

\- Pues… - hablo Mary mirando de reojo al rubio, quien solo soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio.

\- ¿Y bien? – intercalando su mirada del rostro de su hermana y Adalberto.

\- Tuvimos ayuda – respondió Adalberto con pesar - Sunan tenía contactos, una vez hicieron el análisis, la persona que le ayudo cambio el resultado e indico que eran ustedes los que habían muerto calcinados en las alcobas reales

\- Entiendo – trago con fuerza -¿Y no saben el motivo del porque estaban ahí en primer lugar?

\- Pensamos que al ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo se escondieron ahí y lamentablemente el fuego los alcanzo sin que pudieran hacer nada… Después de todo, muchas personas de la servidumbre vivían en palacio al igual que sus hijos.

\- Ya veo – dejándose caer nuevamente en su asiento.

Yuuri guardo silencio solo unos instantes, su hermana al ver el mutismo del mismo, alargo su mano para dejarla sobre su muñeca, haciendo que este le regresara a ver.

\- Muchas personas murieron esa noche pero, no es algo con lo que debas sentirte responsable Yuuri.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… No puedo imaginarme que alguien pueda ser capaz de algo tan… - callo de pronto, buscando la palabra adecuada para describir al rey Nikiforov.

\- ¿Horrible?

\- Cruel seria la palabra más indicada.

\- ¿Algo más que quieras saber? – pregunto su hermana sin soltar su mano.

\- Si, yo… - girando su cabeza para enfocar el rostro del rubio – Hay algo que no comprendo, si nosotros estábamos en Altissia y tú te quedaste en Nueva Hasetsu para proteger a nuestro padre… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste? ¿Por qué Ralph no estaba contigo? ¿No se dieron cuenta de tu partida?

\- Como indico tu hermana, esa noche fue complicada y llena de sangre, muchos fieles guerreros, hombres que entrene día y noche perecieron durante la batalla…¿Estás seguro que quieres escucharlo? No tienes por qué saber lo que ocurrió en el castillo esa noche –tratando de cambiar de parecer al menor.

\- No, sabes mejor que yo que necesito saberlo… Saber, que le hizo ese hombre a mis padres.

Adalberto contemplo el rostro del azabache, asintió ligeramente y comenzó a relatar lo que aquella noche se vivió en palacio.

* * *

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de enviarlos a Altissia? – pregunto mientras continuaban su camino hacia el gran salón._

 _\- ¿Estas cuestionando mi decisión Adalberto? – pregunto el rey con una sonrisa._

 _\- Claro que no, es solo que ellos son muy jóvenes y…_

 _El rey soltó una ligera risa al ver la cara de inquietud de su amigo._

 _\- Tranquilo Adalberto, ellos estarán en buenas manos._

 _\- Lo sé, la reina Alicia los cuidara perfectamente además también esta Lady Freya, aunque puede que el príncipe Yuuri se intimide con las sacerdotisas, ellas son muy frías y…_

 _\- Adalberto – le llamo el rey – tranquilo, en Altissia sabrán como manejar todo – palmeando ligeramente el hombro del rubio._

 _\- Lo lamento, no quería sonar paranoico._

 _\- No lo lamentes, comprendo tu inquietud y el por qué tienes esos pensamientos amigo mío después de todo, eres el padrino de mi hija mayor – comento con cierto orgullo en su voz - pero sabes perfectamente que no enviaría a mis hijos aun lugar que significara un peligro para ellos._

 _Adalberto asintió con una suave sonrisa en su rostro._

 _\- Deberías volver con los demás, dentro de poco llegara el canciller de Nueva Crisis y todo debe estar listo para su llegada._

 _\- Como usted ordene su majestad – hizo una reverencia._

 _\- Sabes que no hay necesidad que hagas eso cuando estamos solos._

 _\- Toshiya, eres el rey, por muy amigo mío que seas te debo obediencia así como respeto… Ya no somos esos jóvenes de dieciséis años en busca de aventura y a los que la etiqueta no les importaba._

 _\- En eso te doy la razón._

 _Ambos soltaron una ligera risa al recordar fugazmente las aventuras compartidas._

 _\- ¡Ahí están!_

 _Ambos varones giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Sunan se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos, con la usual sonrisa que le caracterizaba en el rostro. Adalberto rodo los ojos al ver la forma tan despreocupada con la que se acercaba el moreno._

 _\- Sunan ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja – no se suponía que estabas por partir al viñedo de tu familia._

 _\- Si, en unos minutos me iré, pero quise despedirme de Toshiya – contesto una vez a lado de ambos._

 _\- ¿Ves? Incluso Sunan sabe que cuando estemos solos pueden llamarme por mi nombre._

 _\- Que no escuche eso Ralph o comenzara con su discurso de cómo llevar la etiqueta en la corte – dijo Adalberto._

 _\- Ralph no está aquí, además sabes que con o sin motivo siempre nos recuerda las reglas de palacio – rebatió Sunan encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- No puedo negar eso – contesto -_

 _\- Que tengas un buen viaje Sunan – dijo Toshiya con una sonrisa en su rostro – y vuelve pronto._

 _\- No se preocupe majestad – arrodillándose frente a su rey, colando su mano derecha sobre su corazón y la otra tras su espalda – como parte de su guarda, estaré a su lado la noche en la que las negociaciones se lleven a cabo._

 _Toshiya asintió._

 _\- ¿Ahora si recuerdas la etiqueta? – pregunto Adalberto a modo de burla._

 _\- Que no suela usarla frente a ustedes no significa que no la conozca – levantándose – además, es divertido ver rabiar a Ralph._

 _Los tres comenzaron a reír por aquella afirmación._

 _\- Debemos irnos – sugirió Adalberto – la reina debe estar esperándole en el gran salón su majestad._

 _\- Ciertamente, prometí ver con ella los últimos preparativos – respondió._

 _\- Entonces no le quitamos más su tiempo, nos retiramos._

 _\- Nos vemos después su majestad – secundo Sunan._

 _\- Saluda a Kanya y al pequeño Phichit de mi parte – dejando reposar su mano derechas sobre el hombro del contrario._

 _\- Lo hare._

 _El rey retiro su mano del hombro ajeno, ambos escoltas hicieron una reverencia, dieron media vuelta y avanzaron por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista del mismo._

* * *

 _Abrió la puerta con cuidado, cerrándola tras de sí una vez ingreso al lugar. La sala de entrenamiento se encontraba tan pulcra como siempre, las armas se encontraban en la estantería, los guardas del reino se encontraban en fila al igual que los integrantes de la guardia nocturna, quienes habían sido convocados por Ralph, para dirigirles el discurso que ahora se encontraba resonando por todo el recinto._

 _\- El día de hoy llegara el canciller de Nueva Crisis por lo cual, se les encomienda mantener la paz en el reino, no debe haber disturbios mucho menos alguna pelea que pueda entorpecer las actividades – dijo caminando de un lado a otro, verificando que todos los guardias estuvieran escuchándole - estas negociaciones son importantes, nuestro rey ha hecho todo lo posible para que se lleven a cabo y así terminar con la guerra que nos a aquejado por siglos._

\- _Señor, permiso para hablar – dijo uno de los guardas interrumpiendo el discurso._

 _\- Adelante._

 _\- ¿Alguno de nosotros será asignado para vigilar al canciller? No es que desconfiemos de nuestro rey pero, ¿no cree que le esté dando demasiada libertad? En cada visita que ha hecho nadie lo ha supervisado, yendo de un lado a otro en la ciudad muchas de nuestras familias incluso temen que haga algo._

 _Los murmullos entre los guardas comenzaron a escucharse._

 _\- Se muy bien que les inquita su llegada, como las muchas que antes ha tenido a nuestro reino desde que se rumoraba las negociaciones pero, el rey ha decidido darle esa libertad para que nueva crisis pueda apreciar que estamos dispuestos a negociar y convivir en paz con ellos._

 _Los rostros de los guardias dentaban su desconfianza, lo cual hizo suspirar al consejero real. Si bien, él tampoco estaba muy contento con aquella decisión, cada llegada del canciller a nueva crisis era como un mal trago para su persona, tener que dejarle pasar a cualquier parte del reino - así como a su guardaespaldas- sin que algún guardia real le vigilase, le inquietaba puesto que no estaba seguro de su buena fe. Trago con fuerza y continúo hablando._

 _\- Nuestro deber es mantener el orden y seguir las indicaciones de nuestro rey, aun cuando no podamos comprenderlas – aseguro – el rey Regis sabe lo que hace, todo es por el bien de nuestro reino aun si eso signifique dar libertad a alguien que es considerado como enemigo… ¿Acaso no desean vivir en paz? ¿No desean que nuestras familias puedan dormir tranquilas? La amenaza de los cadentes ya es algo difícil de manejar y con la guerra aún más… Todo esto es en pos de nuestro reino y seguridad, confíen en nuestro rey, los Katsuki nos han protegido durante generaciones y esta vez no será la excepción… ¿Alguna duda?_

 _\- ¡No señor! – dijeron al unísono._

 _\- Retírense y estén a la espera de la llegada del canciller._

 _Todos asintieron, caminando uno a uno hasta que el recinto quedo en silencio._

 _\- Esplendido discurso como siempre – hablo Adalberto._

 _Ralph volteo a ver a su compañero, caminando hasta llegar a él._

 _\- Soy el consejero, los discursos son parte de él._

 _\- También eres un soldado Ralph._

 _\- Lo soy, pero eso no evita que pueda usar la diplomacia en vez de la brusca violencia ante los demás - haciendo que Adalberto rodara los ojos._

 _\- Deberías quitarte la... – señalando con un ademan de su mano su propia cara._

 _\- Cierto – Ralph tomo la capucha y el tapaboca que cubría su rostro, dejándolo libre segundos después._

 _Algo que siempre caracterizo a la guarda Kingsglaive era su anonimato, nadie sabía quiénes eran, como lucia su rostro, si tenían familia o si habían nacido en el reino. Una vez se era parte de la guarda personal del rey, entregaban su vida al mismo por lo cual, todo documento oficial, Red social o lazo personal era borrado de los archivos del reino, todo esto en caso de que el guarda cayera prisionero en manos enemigas y no pudieran dar con su familia._

 _Dicha norma no era válida en Ralph ya que al ser el consejero real debía mostrar su rostro, su vida en la corte y parte de la guarda se encontraban desligados, ante el reino así como el mundo era el consejero real pero, bajo las sombras de aquel ropaje, era uno de los fieles protectores del rey. Ralph sabia de los peligros que aquello significaba, si lo descubrían su familia se vería en problemas pero, confiaba en la intuición y precaución de la misma, además de contar con cierto seguro en caso de caer en manos enemigas._

 _\- ¿Todo esta listo? – pregunto._

 _\- Los guardas ya tienen sus órdenes, así mismo asigne a los mejores para recibir al canciller – contesto Ralph._

 _\- Ya – mordiéndose el labio inferior._

 _\- ¿Ocurre algo?_

 _\- No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 _\- Desde hace días te noto… Frustrado._

 _\- Sabes tan bien como yo que la llegada de personas de nueva crisis me crispan los nervios._

 _\- ¿Sigues con ese mal presentimiento? – pregunto con interés._

 _\- No sé si es un mal presentimiento pero, sé que pase lo que pase mañana… Todo cambiara._

 _\- Es mejor dejar de pensar en algo que no sabemos cómo resultara – aseguro – Por ahora, lo mejor es ir y tomar algo, cuando el canciller llegue la hora de la comida será un lujo para ambos._

 _Se colocaron la capucha y el tapabocas sobre su rostro y emprendieron el camino hacia el área donde los soldados estaban recibiendo sus alimentos._

* * *

\- Siento interrumpir pero… ¿Padrino? – alzo una ceja pasando su mirada del rubio hacia su hermana.

\- Así es – contesto Mary – Adalberto es mi padrino, ¿Por qué crees que nos ha cuidado por tantos años?

\- No solo por ser tú padrino – dijo con firmeza – lo hice por lealtad a Toshiya y por qué a ambos los considero mis hijos después de todo, los vi crecer.

\- Comprendo, si tú eres el padrino de mi hermana significa que ¿también eres el mío?

\- No, no tuve ese honor, tus padrinos fueron Ralph y Sunan.

\- ¿Ambos?

\- Yo fui el padrino de Mary porque estuve durante su nacimiento a lado de la reina Hiroko, Toshiya había salido fuera del reino a acompañado de Sunan y Ralph, yo me quede para cuidar a la reina.

\- Entonces… ¿Ambos estuvieron durante mi nacimiento?

\- Así es, según me conto la servidumbre ambos se volvieron locos cuando la reina comenzó a tener contracciones, no tenían experiencia y comenzaron a gritar por todo el castillo… Aunque siempre lo negaron.

\- Debió ser una locura mi nacimiento – tratando de imaginar la escena.

\- Lo fue, al menos para ellos.

\- ¿Y mi padre?

\- Toshiya estaba en una reunión con los presidentes de cada región de nueva Hasetsu, Ralph se quedó para revisar unos tratados que tu padre quería promulgar, Sunan estaba a cargo de los soldados y yo estaba a lado del rey, cuidando que nada le pasara.

\- Imagino que todo el castillo estaba de cabeza cuando volvieron.

\- No tanto como imaginas pero, era chistoso verlos con el rostro pasmado por la vergüenza.

Yuuri comenzó a reír por aquel recuerdo.

\- ¿Quieres que continúe?

\- Adelante.

* * *

 _La sala de mando era de color gris, pantallas iluminadas con miles de imágenes, mapas y descripciones de personas se encontraban en el lugar. En el centro del lugar se encontraba una amplia mesa de color blanco, donde Ralph, gracias a las imágenes que esta proyectaba, seguía explicando ubicaciones, lugares y personas que ayudarían cuando el canciller arribara al lugar._

 _\- En este lugar es donde llegara el canciller - señalo el holograma – escoltado por una pequeña guarda - haciendo una mueca – Como líder de los Kingsglaive deberás recibirlo Adalberto._

 _\- ¿No tengo alternativa?_

 _\- Me temo que no, en otras circunstancias lo recibiría yo pero…_

 _\- Lo sé, el concejero debe aparecer a lado del rey y si tú lo recibes vistiendo como uno de nosotros podrían sospechar._

 _\- ¿Podrás con ello?_

 _\- Debería sentirme ofendido por esa pregunta – cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- Sabes que confió en tu buen juicio pero, el canciller vendrá no solo a lado de su guarda personal, también por su escolta de elite, su guardaespaldas y es de conocimiento público la mala relación que ambos mantienen._

 _\- Porque su guardia personal es un niño inmaduro además de arrogante._

 _\- Es su hijo._

 _\- Exactamente por eso._

 _\- Fue entrenado en nueva crisis, bajo las órdenes del rey Nikiforov, creo que eso es una excusa razonable para su comportamiento._

 _\- …_

 _\- ¿Podrás mantener la calma al menos hasta que todo termine?_

 _\- De acuerdo, pero si el me provoca no será mi culpa._

 _Ralph asintió._

 _\- Solo trata de no hacerlo dentro de palacio – aseguró – ¿en que estábamos? Cierto… Tras bajar de su nave, lo recibirás para escoltarlo a lado de una guarda de cinco hombres, dos al frente y tres tras de él. Lo conducirán por el pasillo principal del castillo hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde el rey lo esperara._

 _Adalberto asintió sin apartar la vista de los hologramas frente a su persona._

 _\- Una vez finalizada las presentaciones, ambos se dirigirán al salón de los acuerdos, donde discutirán los pros y los contras del tratado de paz… Una vez concluido y, si todo resulta según lo planeado, mañana por la noche el rey Nikiforov arribara a Nueva Hasetsu para firmar el acuerdo – termino de explicar Ralph, levantando su vista para enfocar el rostro de su amigo, quien tenía la mirada fija en la mesa -¿Alguna duda?_

 _\- Ninguna – soltando un largo suspiro._

 _\- Comparto tu malestar amigo mío, tampoco es muy agradable que esto se lleve a cabo, sobre todo por lo que el rey Nikiforov podría hacer dentro del reino._

 _\- Solo espero que esto acabe pronto._

 _\- Lo hará Adalberto._

 _Ambos sonrieron por unos segundos. El sonido proveniente de una de las pantallas los alerto. Ralph movió su mano para desplegar el menú de opciones. Un pequeño punto en rojo se iluminaba y se apagaba dentro de la misma mientras el sonido seguía expandiéndose por el lugar._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- No lo sé – contesto._

 _Dio clic en varias opciones dentro del menú, haciendo que una pantalla dentro del holograma se expandiera, mostrando lo que sucedía en las fronteras del reino, movió las cámaras y diviso algo en el espacio aéreo del mismo._

 _\- ¿Esa no es…?_

 _\- La nave del canciller._

 _\- ¿No se suponía que llegaría dentro de unas horas?_

 _\- Parece que se nos adelantó – Ralph apago la pantalla del holograma y se encamino hacia la entrada - Solo tenemos menos de dos horas antes de que cruce todo el territorio y llegue a palacio._

 _\- Genial – levantándose de su asiento para seguir a su compañero._

 _\- Necesito agrupar a los guardas, apresurar la escolta que lo llevara, informar al rey de la llegada del canciller, avisar a los cocineros que preparen el banquete y…_

 _\- Ralph – lo detuvo Adalberto - Tranquilízate, yo me encargo de los guardias y todo lo que tenga que ver con el ejército, tú encárgate de lo formal dentro de palacio._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Tu mismo lo dijiste, sería un problema si saben que eres parte de la guarda personal del rey, ponte la capucha y entra a palacio… Y no me repliques – dijo colocándose la capucha y el tapabocas para ocultar su rostro._

 _Ralph tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse y sonrió._

 _\- Tienes razón – imitando el gesto de su amigo – nos vemos más tarde._

 _Adalberto asintió antes de ambos tomaran caminos diferentes._

* * *

 _-_ ¿No te llevabas bien con el hijo del canciller? – pregunto Yuuri.

\- No, el hijo del canciller era un mocoso que jugaba a la guerra, poseía fuerza e inteligencia velica pero, todo eso se desperdiciaba con su arrogancia a la hora de luchar.

\- ¿Luchaste contra él?

\- Si, en varias ocasiones – indico - pero siempre terminábamos cediendo ya sea de su parte o la mía, como líder del ejercito debes pensar en tus hombres, si hay posibilidad de ganar debes seguir pero sino, la retirada es necesaria… ¿ves esta cicatriz? – Ladeando un poco su rostro, donde una ligera cicatriz atravesaba su mejilla hasta su oreja – el me la hizo, es la más pequeña de todas si quieres saber.

\- Las luchas de antaño eran crueles y sanguinarias Yuuri, muchos guerreros murieron, la mayoría de ellas se llevaban a cabo en los límites de Nueva Hasetsu – agrego Mary.

\- ¿Te refieres a las fronteras?

\- Si, ¿recuerdas que hay documentales de máquinas, huecos y grietas en la tierra así como cenizas de cadentes que pasan por la televisión?

Asintió levemente.

\- Bueno, todas esas máquinas, destrozos en la tierra y cenizas de cadentes fueron producto de ellas… Muchos lugares fueron destruidos, aldeas, hermosos parajes que antes existieron hoy en día son solo arena y roca.

\- Y durante esos enfrentamientos, me encontré con el hijo del canciller… Aunque solo fueron los últimos años.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – insistió Yuuri.

\- Porque el hijo del canciller acababa de ser promovido como líder de batallón – contesto Mary – ahora que lo pienso, el canciller no era tan prepotente como su hijo.

\- Lo cual era una sorpresa considerando de dónde venían – rodo los ojos Adalberto.

\- Comprendo… ¿Y qué sucedió después de su llegada?

* * *

 _La nave se detuvo sobre el lugar indicado, lentamente comenzó a descender, emitiendo fuertes ráfagas de viento que provocaban que las banderas y estandartes del lugar se movieran de un lugar a otro. Los ojos de Adalberto seguían la nave, hasta que esta por fin se encontraba en tierra y los motores de la misma se apagaron por completo. La puerta principal se abrió con lentitud ante la expectación de los guardas, quienes se encontraban en fila a cada lado de la misma, dejando un camino tapizado con una hermosa alfombra roja que terminaba hasta la entrada del palacio._

 _Tras unos minutos, el canciller emergió de la nave, envuelto en un abrigo color gris manga larga con bordados blancos ondulante en las orillas, camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir negro, chaleco y guantes a juego así como una mascada color roja rodeaba su cuello, sin dejar de resaltar el pequeño broche que estaba en su chaleco, el escudo de armas de su reino. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar antes de comenzar a bajar la rampa y pisar nuevamente el reino de nueva Hasetsu como meses atrás._

 _Tras él, una joven de tés blanca, cabello largo hasta los hombros color oscuro y ojos azules emergió de la nave. Su vestimenta era una gabardina color blanca de mangas largas, con varias cintas color negro que recorrían gran parte de la misma. Guantes, botas y pantalones negros completaban su traje, mientras que a su lado derecho se encontraba la usual espada que siempre le acompaña. Bajo la rampa con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, siendo seguido por otros tres hombres quienes portaban el uniforme de su reino._

 _Caminaron por la enorme alfombra, siendo observados por más de cincuenta pares de ojos correspondientes a la guarda de palacio. Una vez llegaron a su destino y subieron los escalones, se detuvieron frente a Adalberto quien era acompañado por los soldados que Ralph había designado._

 _\- Un gusto tenerle nuevamente en nuestro reino Canciller Feldman – inclinándose levemente._

 _\- El gusto es mío – aseguro - es un honor que el mismo guardia Nix, líder de los Kingsglaive me reciba._

* * *

-¿Nix? – Yuuri coloco una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

\- La guarda personal del rey adquiere nombres códigos para que nadie sepa sus nombres reales.

\- ¿Cuáles eran los de Sunan y Ralph?

\- Sunan tomo el nombre de Prompto y Ralph el de Solomon.

\- Comprendo por qué Ralph escogió ese nombre pero… ¿Sunan?

\- El bastardo lo tomo solo porque significa dinero y él es rico… Maldito engreído – murmuro entre dientes, aunque Yuuri pudo notar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _\- Hace mucho que no se le ve en el campo de batalla general, no vaya a ser que por tanta… Quietud para usted haya perdido la forma, sería una lástima para el reino – agrego una segunda voz que ennegreció el humor de Adalberto._

 _\- Joven Ravus – susurro – un gusto verlo con tan alegre humor._

 _\- Lamento las palabras de mi escolta general – hablo el canciller – mi hijo aún no sabe comportarse como es debido – mirándole de reojo._

 _Adalberto simplemente se mantuvo en silencio._

 _Recordaba a Ravus de batallas pasadas, primogénito e hijo único del canciller Yakov Feldman y la bailarina de ballet más famosa de nueva crisis, Lilia Baranovskaya. Aunque sus padres eran diplomáticos, con modales extraordinarios, su hijo era todo lo contrario. Siendo un chico engreído y arrogante, entrenado desde pequeño en el arte de la guerra –para pesar de su madre según tenía entendido-, con enormes habilidades en combate, no era de extrañarse que tras años de entrenamiento así como batallas ganadas se volviera en general de escuadrón y en la escolta personal de su padre cuando viajaban fuera de su reino._

 _\- No se preocupe, el joven Ravus seguramente está un poco desorientado por el cambio de aire, después de todo – diciendo su vista hasta encontrarse con la de Ravus – el clima de nuestro reino dista mucho de la aridez acostumbrada._

 _Ambos mantuvieron la vista del otro, sin querer ceder en ningún momento._

 _\- Espero que el rey esté listo para recibirme – rompiendo la incomodidad del ambiente._

 _\- Por supuesto, sígame, le guiare hasta la sala del trono – haciendo un ademan y caminando hacia el interior de palacio._

 _El canciller se adentró en el interior del palacio siendo seguido muy de cerca pos su hijo y la guarda del reino._

* * *

\- Ahora entiendo el por qué no era de tu agrado.

\- Ese chico era demasiado insolente.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, desde que lo mencionaste siempre lo pronuncias en tiempo pasado, ¿es por qué no lo has vuelto a ver o…?

Adalberto bajo la mirada y Yuuri supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir escuchando.

* * *

 _La sala del trono se encontraba bellamente adornada, los estandartes se encontraba colgados desde lo alto del lugar, aroma a copos de nieve inundaba el recinto, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas superiores iluminaban el lugar de forma que el ambiente resultaba acogedor, como la sensación de volver a casa tras mucho tiempo de viaje. El rey se encontraba sentado sobre su trono con una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras que, Ralph se encontraba escalones más abajo, portando el característico traje del consejero del rey, un traje formal totalmente negro y el símbolo del reino sobre su saco, sosteniendo con cuidado una Tablet donde se encontraban todos los puntos a discutir en la futura reunión._

 _Una vez el sonido de las enormes puertas resonó y los invitados caminaron por el enorme pasillo, el rey se levantó de su asiento comenzando a bajar con cuidado los escalones siendo seguido por Ralph._

 _\- Su majestad – hablo Adalberto haciendo una reverencia._

 _\- Nix – deteniéndose una vez bajo el último escalón – buen trabajo._

 _\- Alteza – la voz del canciller se dejó escuchar unos pasos tras el guarda._

 _\- Estimado Yakov, bienvenido – dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos y alzando su mano para que este la estrechara._

 _\- Es un placer volverle a ve – aseguro estrechando la mano ajena._

 _\- Espero no hayas sufrido contratiempos durante su viaje a nueva Hasetsu._

 _\- Solo los esperados, los cadentes voladores siempre son una molestia pero nos ocupamos de ellos._

 _\- Puedo verlo – asintiendo a las palabras del mayor - ¿deseas descansar un poco o prefieres que iniciemos con la reunión?_

 _\- Creo que descansar unas cuantas horas sería lo mejor._

 _\- Por supuesto, lo mejor es ir al jardín oeste ahí tomaremos los aperitivos ordenados para esta ocasión._

 _Yakov asintió dando la media vuelta para caminar a lado del rey y salir fuera de la sala del trono._

 _\- Veo que el lugar sigue igual de… Rustico – índico Ravus recorriendo el lugar con la mirada._

 _\- ¿No deberías ir tras tu padre?_

 _\- General Nix, mi padre está en compañía de su rey, dudo que el haga algo para perjudicar estas… Negociaciones tan importantes ¿no cree? – dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado._

 _\- Claro que no, el rey es demasiado noble e inteligente algo que muchos no poseen como tu… Puedes dar fe – imitando el gesto._

 _Ambos mantuvieron la vista fija en la del contrario, el aire en el lugar se había vuelto tenso e incómodo, solo cuando Ralph emitió un sonido, aclarándose la voz fue que ambos giraron su rostro para encarar al consejero real._

 _\- Lo más conveniente sería seguir al canciller y al rey Regis, no es nada cortes que un invitado de otro reino sea visto sin su escolta personal – menciono sin apartar la vista de ambos._

 _\- Tiene razón mi estimado Ralph – concordó Ravus – no quiero que piensen que no tengo modales… General Nix, concejero_ _Schnieper._

 _Tras una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa llena de altivez, dio la media vuelta hasta salir del lugar, todo bajo la atenta mirada de ambos varones._

 _\- Voy a matarlo un día – dijo Adalberto._

 _\- Si un día te lo encuentras en el campo de batalla puedes hacerlo es más, yo te ayudare – apoyo Ralph._

 _Ambos comenzaron a reír al verse solos en la enorme sala._

 _\- ¿Qué harás ahora? Por lo que imagino esa reunión informal tomara algo de tiempo._

 _\- Usare estas horas para terminar de afinar detalles en los acuerdos, es mejor prevenir y no ser tomados por sorpresa a la hora de negociar el tratado – encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- Entonces iré a revisar los alrededores – aseguro – la seguridad del castillo ahora es más imperativa que antes._

 _\- Ya hemos hechos miles de veces, todo está planeado Adalberto, ¿no crees que estas un poco paranoico?_

 _\- Puede ser pero, no confió en Ravus._

 _\- En el no, pero su padre no haría nada para destruir meses de planeación y trabajo._

 _\- No pero… Es mejor no confiarnos, el simple hecho de que Ravus este aquí hace que necesite revisar cada aspecto del palacio._

 _\- De acuerdo pero… Tómalo con calma, en cuanto termine iré a relevarte._

 _Adalberto asintió ante las palabras de su compañero._

* * *

\- Aun no entiendo ¿Cómo entro el rey Nikiforov al reino? Por lo que me cuentas los únicos que llegaron en esa nave eran Ravus y el canciller Feldman.

\- Es más complicado de lo que crees.

\- Explícate.

\- Aquella noche, como le mencione a Ralph, me dedique exclusivamente a revisar cada rincón del castillo, que cada guarda estuviera en su posición, que cada alarma estuviera en funcionamiento así mismo las cámaras de la seguridad del lugar estuvieran en óptimas condiciones.

\- Con eso me dices que la seguridad del lugar era… Casi imposible de traspasar.

\- Eso creímos.

Yuuri coloco un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

\- Durante una de mis rondas a la zona de naves, note algo extraño.

\- ¿Extraño?

\- En los guardas que habían venido con él.

\- ¿Se portaron de manera inusual?

\- Es difícil de explicarlo Yuuri, sus movimientos, sus posiciones, la forma en cómo vigilaban el lugar cuando creían que nadie los observaba.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que...?

\- Las siete personas o mejor dicho, los siete guardias de Nueva Crisis que llegaron con el Canciller eran más que simples escoltas, pero no lo supe hasta muy tarde.

\- Si sospechabas algo, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

\- Porque si le contaba de sus sospechas a nuestro padre y el Canciller se enteraba quizás todos los meses de planeación se vendrían a bajo, en ese momento Adalberto pensó que solo era paranoia suya – Mary hablo interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos varones.

\- Supongo que… Tienes razón – bajando la mirada ante la respuesta de su hermana.

\- Aun cuando no podía hablar de mis sospechas con Regis… Se las comunique a Ralph.

\- ¿Y el que dijo?

\- Lo mismo que Mary acaba de contestar, aunque me pidió mantenerlos vigilados por si acaso planeaban algo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

\- Como dije, me dedique a patrullar, verificar que todo estaba en orden… Por tal motivo cuando el reloj marco las nueve de la noche Ralph acudió a la sala de controles y me relevo, me comento que las negociaciones habían ido como esperaban por lo cual solo esperaban que el rey Nikiforov llegara al día siguiente al reino… tras eso me retire a mis aposentos esperando poder dormir aunque sea un par de horas – pasándose una mano por su cabello – pero…No fue posible.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo ellos…?

\- Cuando el reloj marco la una de la mañana y todos dormían, a excepción de la guardia claro… Atacaron.

* * *

 _El silencio que embargaba la habitación era acompañado por la tenue oscuridad que lo envolvía, la brisa nocturna enfriaba el ambiente, moviendo con lentitud sus cabellos mientras soñaba en hechos pasados y aventuras de juventud. La ensoñación le hacía sonreír, recordando como solía ser cuando joven, las risas, las sorpresas y los miedos que le acompañaban cuando viajaba por todo el reino alado de Toshiya y sus demás compañeros._

 _Mas el sueño comenzó a difuminarse lentamente, ligeros ruidos provenientes del exterior le hicieron fruncir el ceño, acomodándose mejor sobre su cama para tratar en vano de recuperar aquella ensoñación. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeando lentamente, percatándose del cambio en el aroma… Humo, azufre quemado y sangre._

 _Se levanto de golpe sobre su lecho, estaba por salir de la cama y asomarse por la ventana cuando un par de golpes sobre su puerta captaron su atención, solo cuando la voz preocupada de Ralph se escucho tras ella salió de la cama de un salto y se apresuro a abrirla._

 _-¿Ralph? – Frunciendo el ceño al ver a su compañero con el traje de la guarda del rey - ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Ponte el traje, debemos ir con premura a la entrada principal del palacio._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Te explicare en el camino, date prisa no tenemos tiempo._

 _Adalberto simplemente le dedico una mirada que demostraba su preocupación pero, haciendo caso de las palabras de su compañero, asintió con su cabeza y se dedico con premura a colocarse el traje de la guarda del rey. No pasaron más que cinco minutos en los que estuvo listo cuando salió de la habitación._

 _\- ¿Ahora si me puedes decir que…?_

 _El sonido de una explosión resonó a lo lejos, haciendo que el lugar retumbara como si se tratase de un temblor._

 _\- ¿Qué carajos?_

 _\- Debemos darnos prisa – dijo Ralph comenzando a correr por el pasillo._

 _Adalberto lanzo una maldición y siguió a su compañero._

 _Conforme corrían por los pasillos en dirección a la entrada de palacio, el sonido de mas explosiones se dejaban escuchar, las paredes del interior se movían por el fuerte impacto, el olor a sangre se intensificaba, gritos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar haciendo que en la mente de Adalberto el peor de los escenarios comenzara a formarse._

 _\- Ralph ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

 _\- ¡Nos están atacando! – exclamo de forma impaciente._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Deteniéndose metros atrás de Ralph - eso es imposible… el castillo están protegido por escudos de energía hechos por los Leroy, son totalmente impenetrables, ellos los diseñaron de esa forma._

 _\- Alguien elimino los escudos – contesto relamiéndose el labio inferior – quien sea que lo haya hecho conocía los códigos de desactivación que solo la familia real, la guardia personal del rey y los mismos Leroy conocían… Las puertas principales fueron echadas abajo por armas de gran impacto, varios de nuestros hombres han caído._

 _\- Eso es… ¿Pero quién esta perpetuando el ataque?_

 _-…_

 _-¿Ralph?_

 _\- Aunque sea imposible de creer… Por los súbditos del reino._

 _Adalberto contuvo el aliento mientras una mueca de sorpresa de colocaba en su rostro._

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Lo siento!

Prometí actualizar antes pero, me fue imposible de hecho, el capítulo de hoy debía ser más largo y con mas información -por eso salió remotamente corto-, concluyendo de otra forma pero, mi falta de tiempo para escribir y al no poder concretar cierta escena decidí cortar hasta que la misma y mis tiempos se ajusten.

se preguntaran ¿por qué? bueno, donde trabajo transfirieron a mi compañera a otra empresa y me dejaron todo el trabajo a mi así que, eso me quita tiempo, energía e inspiración ya que llego cansada a mi casa y sin ganas de nada.

Tratare de actualizar pronto, la siguiente parte ya es la conclusión del pasado de Mary y Adalberto donde muchas dudas se despejan pero otras nacen.

Nos vemos :D

Que la diosa guie sus pasos.


	12. Capítulo IX: 思い出 (Memorias) Parte III

.

* * *

− **Capítulo IX –  
**

 **思い出**

(Memorias)

−Parte III−

* * *

− ¿Los… Súbditos? –pregunto con sorpresa el azabache.

− Tal como lo oyes Yuuri, un sector del reino asalto el castillo esa noche.

− Pero… Dijiste que el rey Nikiforov…

− Él tuvo que ver en eso, te comente que lo hicieron parecer un golpe de estado ¿no?

Yuuri asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

− Porque en realidad… Eso sucedió, hasta cierto punto.

− No comprendo.

− Lo que Adalberto trata de decir es que, el rey Nikiforov se las ingenió para que nuestros propios súbditos se voltearan en nuestra contra… Al menos un sector del mismo – prosiguió Mary con el fin de que su hermano comprendiera el relato.

− Pero, ¿Cómo hizo eso si nunca piso Nueva Hasetsu? – el rostro de Yuuri denotaba confusión con cada nueva información que le era ofrecida.

− Tuvo ayuda – contesto el mayor.

− ¿De quién?

* * *

 _Ambos continuaron corriendo por los pasillos, escuchando las miles de explosiones y gritos fuera del mismo, esperando que de alguna forma pudiesen detener aquel agravio a palacio._

− _¿Por qué las personas del reino harían esto? – pregunto Adalberto sin detenerse._

− _Lo único que se me viene a la mente es que no aceptan las negociaciones, no todos en el reino estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de nuestro rey._

 _Frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, comenzando a sentir la rabia correr por sus venas, aun cuando Toshiya los había protegido y procurado durante años como el justo rey que era, ¿Por qué ahora se volvían en su contra?_

− _¿Cómo se supone que consiguieron las armas para llevar a cabo este golpe? Algo así debió ser detectado al entrar a nuestro reino – buscando la manera de desviar su molestia._

− _Eso – deteniéndose solo unos instantes frente Adalberto − estamos por averiguarlo._

 _Y prosiguió su camino hacia las afueras de palacio._

 _Nada más llegar a la entrada de palacio, contemplaron el campo de batalla, soldados heridos arrastrándose por el suelo, cadáveres de plebeyos muertos durante el enfrentamiento, disparos por todos lados y risas histéricas de aquellos que creían que todo aquello eran pos de su libertad como ciudadanos del reino._

 _Ambos no sabían que hacer o decir exactamente, donde quiera que sus ojos se posaran veían sangre y muerte, olor a azufre y ceniza flotando en el aire. Todo aquello solo era en la entrada principal del castillo, imaginando un escenario aún más oscuro en otras áreas del mismo._

− _Esto es una masacre – dijo entre dientes._

− _Es mucho peor que eso – añadió Ralph._

− _¡Los famosos Kingsglaive!_

 _Ambos voltearon a ver al que parecía dirigirlos, sosteniendo con ambas manos una ametralladora, conocida como pena de muerte, una de las armas de fuegos más eficaces a larga distancia, contuvieron el aliento por unos segundos al ver como su usuario la levantaba y los apuntaba._

− _Sera glorioso decir que murieron gracias a mí, ¿o no chicos?_

 _Un coro tras el – hombres con pistolas y espadas− los elogiaron._

− _¿Contemplaste esto dentro de tus planes? – pregunto con nerviosismo._

− _¿Morir cubiertos de plomo? – Mirándole de reojo – por supuesto que no Adalberto._

− _Los sidéreos los esperan – Dijo de forma malévola._

 _El sonido del arma al cargar los alerto y antes de que esta comenzara a disparar ambos se dirigieron a cada columna lado suyo, refugiándose brevemente de la lluvia de balas._

 _Dirigió sus ojos hacia los de Ralph, un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que debía esperar, cuando las balas se detuvieron, ambos salieron de su escondite y usaron el lux, golpeando la cara del hombre con sus puño, haciéndole caer al suelo._

 _Todos los presentes retrocedieron unos segundos al verlos frente a ellos y su líder en el suelo, con las manos sobre su cara._

− _Lo diré solo una vez, dimiten – dijo Adalberto haciendo aparecer su espada y apuntándoles con ella – o peleen… Pero me temo que su final no será agradable._

 _Voltearon a verse, fruncieron el ceño, empuñaron sus espadas y armas, lanzándose sobre ambos guerreros._

 _La batalla continúo poco más de quince minutos, con cada segundo que pasaba un soldado o plebeyo caía. Sus uniformes se encontraban manchados de sangre, aunque el color ocultaba la misma, respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Ver tantos cuerpos sobre el suelo del palacio hizo que sus estómagos se revolvieran._

 _Varios había salido huyendo fuera del lugar, otro entraron a palacio para seguir la lucha en otras ubicaciones. Ambos Kingsglaive se habían quedado en la entrada para replegar a los atacantes y, por unos instantes pensaron que habían terminado en aquella zona, disponiéndose a retirarse en busca de su rey._

− _¿Ese era el último?_

− _Al menos en este lugar – respondió Adalberto._

− _Debemos irnos, el rey nos espera, debemos informar de esto para pensar en un pal de contingencia… Aún hay rebeldes dentro del lugar._

− _No perdamos el tiempo entonces._

 _Dieron la media vuelta con dirección de la entrada del castillo, cuando un extraño olor azufre inundo el lugar y un fuerte estruendo tras ellos, como si algo de gran tamaño se hubiese impactado en el lugar, les hizo detenerse y regresar a ver el lugar._

 _La cortina de humo que se levantó cubría el panorama pero, tras unos segundos de espera la silueta de un extraña maquina comenzaba a dibujarse._

− _Adalberto… ¿Eso no es...?_

− _Un ángelus – admirando la enorme silueta formándose entre la cortina de humo._

 _Un enorme robot de poco más de seis metros de altura, con enormes brazos y piernas robóticas se encontraba a pocos metros de ambos, en el centro un hombre, con una mueca demostraba la demencia por la cual estaba pasando se encontraba manejándolo._

− _El rey nos abandonó, el rey nos dio la espalda – decía entre su propia locura – pero pronto… Pronto se dará cuenta que o debió hacerlo, si… debe morir._

− _¿De dónde sacaron eso? – El rostro de Ralph aun demostraba su asombro − Esas máquinas son de Nueva Crisis, ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?_

− _Dudo mucho que quiera respondernos._

 _El hombre dentro del robot se llevó ambas manos hacia su cara, sonriendo de forma extraña._

− _Si, debo matarlos… Si…_

− _Genial, un loco piloteando un arma como esa – susurro retrocediendo poco a poco. − ¿Alguna idea de cómo destruirla?_

− _¿Alguna vez hemos destruido una cosa como esa sin ayuda de la magia del rey y su invocación? – dijo en forma de sarcasmo._

 _La risa del hombre les congelo la sangre, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del panel de control del robot._

− _Me dijeron que pulsara el botón, el botón rojo sí, es bonito…_

 _Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escucharle decir aquello, sin pensarlo uso el lux tratando de llegar al hombre y sacarlo del robot pero, una vez apareció frente a él, este aun con la locura que lo envolvía, maniobro el robot y unos de los brazos mecánicos del mismo intercepto al guerrero, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia una de las columnas de la entrada, cayendo como un saco muerto al suelo._

− _¡Adalberto!_

 _Corrió a su lado, ayudándole a voltearse._

− _¿Estas bien?_

− _Si, por suerte el impacto choco contra la espada de haber sido yo… − levantándose con dificultad del suelo._

 _Ralph metió sus manos dentro de su ropaje con la intención de sacar uno de sus viales pero, su compañero le detuvo durante el proceso._

− _Esa cosa es inmune a la magia concentrada._

 _Escucharon al hombre dentro de la maquina chasquear la lengua._

− _¡Hombres malos! ¡Si, lo son! – el hombre comenzó a golpear el panel de control – el botón, si el botón… y ¡Bum!_

 _Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sabiendo lo que aquel tipo estaba por hacer._

− _Ralph, corre – susurro._

− _¿Qué?_

− _¡Que corras!_

 _Ambos dieron la vuelta para comenzar a correr hacia el interior del palacio. Mientras el hombre presionaba el botón dentro del robot. Usaron el lux tratando de evadir lo que se avecinaba. Una enorme explosión sacudió el lugar, empujándolos con fuerza una vez aparecieron entre fragmentos. Varias partes del palacio se derrumbaron sobre los que estaban dentro y fuera del edificio y por unos segundos todo fue fuego, ceniza y oscuridad._

* * *

 _Parpadeo en varias ocasiones tratando de adaptar su vista y observar su entorno. El humo cubría el lugar, miles de escombros se encontraban por todo el recinto, el sonido se había perdido por unos minutos puesto que sus oídos aun no recobraban la capacidad del mismo gracias a la explosión anterior. Perder el conocimiento por unos minutos nunca estuvo en sus planes pero nadie le había preparada para que aquella máquina, solo vista durante sus enfrentamientos contra Nueva Crisis en las fronteras, apareciera en medio de la conmoción y derrumbara todo a su paso._

− _Ha… − se quejó al tratar de levantarse, percibiendo como un hilo de sangre caí desde su cabeza._

 _Con esfuerzo logro levantarse, llevando su mano derecha hacia su costado izquierdo donde una herida en diagonal cruzaba desde su cadera hacia su pecho, sabía que no era profunda pero el ardor le hacía querer lanzar una breve maldición. Recorrió el lugar con su vista, divisando el desolador panorama, sangre, humo y cuerpos sin vida por todo el lugar._

− _¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? – se preguntó._

− _Adalberto._

 _Escucho su nombre, girándose lentamente para encontrarse con Ralph quien a comparación de su persona, solo había sufrido rasguños._

− _Ralph, ¿estás bien?_

− _Si, por suerte la explosión solo me levanto y me golpee de frente contra las columnas… Aunque, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – acercándose a su compañero._

− _Bueno, algunos no tenemos tanta suerte durante un ataque enemigo._

− _No creo que sea el momento adecuado para el sarcasmo._

− _Tu comenzaste – replico._

− _No importa – haciendo un ademan para restarle importancia - debemos ir con Toshiya… Sé que parecerá una locura pero, antes de perder el conocimiento logre ver…_

− _¿Unos encapuchados caminando entre los muertos y el humo?_

− _¿Los vistes?_

− _Sea quienes sean, fueron los que planearon todo esto, de eso no hay duda._

− _Si es así, no debemos perder el tiempo, Toshiya puede estar…_

 _La voz de Ralph se apagó cuando unos quejidos se hicieron presentes en el lugar, ambos voltearon a ver en varias direcciones, tratando de encontrar el origen del mismo, hasta que después de buscar, lograron divisar a un hombre, atrapado bajo los escombros de dos pilares._

 _Ambos regresaron al ver el rostro del otro y caminaron hacia donde aquel sujeto se encontraba. Una vez estando a su lado y con mucho esfuerzo lograron sacarlo del lugar, solo para darse cuenta que una enorme vara de metal le atravesaba el estómago, su respiración era cada vez más errática, su rostro estaba empañado en sudor y un hilillo de sangre caía desde sus labios._

− _Ralph – susurro._

 _El nombrado negó con su cabeza, indicándole con aquel simple movimiento que no había nada que pudiese hacer por el hombre que se encontraba agonizante frente a ambos._

− _No sé... – trato de hablar pero la tos que le asalto impidió que lo hiciera._

− _Hey, no te muevas – hablo Adalberto tratando de tranquilizarlo._

− _No, esto es… Un castigo divino por levantarnos en contra de nuestro rey, desde… Un inicio debimos negarnos…_

− _No es culpa suya, los entendemos, temían que las negociaciones fueran un mentira que cubría una evidente rendición para ustedes ¿no es así? – dijo Ralph._

− _Temíamos al futuro – susurro el hombre – pensábamos… Que nuestro rey se había rendido, nos ha… había abandonado._

− _El nunca haría eso – indico Adalberto._

− _Era… Una idea no muy... Popular – Tosió de forma violenta, logrando que la sangre comenzara a brotar por su boca – al inicio solo… Era un pequeño grupo de personas, diez… Cuan… Cuanto mucho, hablábamos de, nuestras inquietudes y lo… Inconformes que estábamos con el rey, bromeando en que si, pudiéramos… Le haríamos negarse._

− _Pero algo cambio – murmuro Adalberto._

− _Hace… Seis meses, llego un hombre, no sabíamos quién era, estaba envuelto en una capucha, su voz era suave pero grave, diciendo que era alguien… Como nosotros, inconforme._

− _¿Seis meses?_

− _Hace seis meses fue la segunda visita del canciller – aseguro Ralph a la pregunta de Adalberto._

− _Hablaba, de que el rey era un cobarde, que se había rendido, que… Las negociaciones solo eran una… Una tapadera… Comenzó a incitarnos, a decirnos que debíamos actuar, al inicio éramos pocos pero… Conforme pasaron los días más personas se sentían atraídas por sus palabras… No supimos de él hasta dos meses después de esa visita – comenzó a toser mientras el aire comenzaba a fallarle – Cuando menos lo pensamos ya éramos más de… Cinco mil personas… Enfadadas, inconformes con el rey._

− _Los incito a revelarse, a crear este golpe de estado – indico Adalberto._

− _En esa visita el hombre quien seguía ocultándose bajo su manto, dijo que podía darnos armas, magia contenida para revelarnos contra del rey y no seguir con las negociaciones, hacerle ver que el pueblo no estaba de acuerdo en… en… la rendición._

− _¿Cómo es que las consiguieron? ¿Desde cuándo él se las entrego? – pregunto Ralph quien no salía de su asombro._

− _Utilizaba las cloacas, cerca de las puertas del reino principal, alguien hacia que las alarmas se apagaran… así un… un grupo las… Interceptaba y las llevaba a un lugar seguro, hasta que pudiéramos usarlas._

 _Adalberto noto como su compañero se mostró inquieto al escuchar sobre las alarmas pero no hizo mención de ello._

− _¿Pero quién era? ¿Nunca vieron su rostro?_

− _Al inicio no pero, cuando fuimos el número suficiente como para atacar, se mostró ante nosotros, hace dos meses…_

− _La cuarta visita del Canciller − Ralph dijo tratando de buscar sentido a la historia._

− _Él se presentó ante nosotros como siempre, diciendo que ya éramos los suficientes como para entrar a palacio y obligar al cobarde de nuestro rey a actuar, a protegernos... Muchos éramos desconfiados, él nunca se mastaba y, al ver nuestra inquietud… Se mostró._

− _¿Cómo era?_

− _Tez blanca, Cabello largo y Oscuro, ojos azules… Dijo llamarse… Su nombre era…_

− _Ravus – susurro con desde Adalberto._

− _Si, ese… Ese era su nombre._

− _El hijo del canciller – Adalberto apretó con fuerza sus manos hasta volverlas puños._

− _El… Hizo que, nuestro grupo de solo diez personas se volviera un ejército, no somos soldados pero… Las armas que nos dio… Veinte mil personas… Que estaban enfadadas con quien nos protegió durante todos estos años…Nuestro rey… No merecía esto ahora… Ahora lo sé._

− _No debes culparte… Nadie lo hace – Ralph tomo su mano para tratar de calmarle._

− _Mi vida… Nunca creí que termi… terminaría así – la sangre comenzó a brotar en demasía por su boca, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente, llevo sus manos hacia la herida – Pro… Protejan al rey, eviten que… Que esto cobre… más vidas... Solo espero que la diosa, pueda perdonar mi crimen._

− _La diosa no te culpara, ella te acogerá en su seno y podrás descansar – una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Ralph – ve en paz, nosotros protegemos al rey y pondremos fin a esta cruda noche._

− _Gracias… Gra…_

 _Ambos guerreros observaron con pesar como la vida de una persona, manipulada por las circunstancias y los malos deseos de alguien más, se extinguía frente a sus ojos. Adalberto alargo su mano y cerro con pesarlos parpados del fallecido._

− _Debí suponerlo – hablo Adalberto levantándose de golpe – sabía que estas negociaciones eran una mala idea, debí…_

− _No podías hacer nada – limpiándose las lágrimas caídas de su rostro – Toshiya creía que era lo mejor no podíamos cuestionarlo._

− _Hablamos de Nueva Crisis, mira lo que ha causado confiar en ellos… Nunca han tenido buenas intenciones Ralph._

− _De nada sirve culparnos por algo que no hicimos, debemos ir con nuestro rey, muchos soldados siguen luchando en diferentes zonas del palacio, aún hay civiles portando armas lo suficientemente peligrosas como para matarlos a ellos mismos… No sabemos si habrá otro ángelus en camino._

− _¿Cómo lograron meter algo así al reino? Esas máquinas emiten ondas que nuestras alarmas y scanner debieron detectar._

− _La única forma que se me ocurre es que, los Leroy nos traicionaron, no es como si me sorprendiera._

− _Toshiya debió exiliarlos hace mucho, ya nos habían traicionado una vez._

− _Nuestro rey creyó que debía darles otra oportunidad._

− _Nadie que haya cometido un crimen como la traición, la merece – dijo de forma severa._

− _No importa eso ahora, debemos ir con Toshiya, esos hombres se dirigieron a sus aposentos, en breve lograran derribar a los soldados._

− _O más bien, Ravus lograra pasar sobre ellos – dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar._

− _¿A dónde vas? Toshiya está del otro lado._

− _Iré a los aposentos del canciller… Necesito respuestas y estoy seguro que él está detrás de esto no solo su hijo._

− _Adalberto, nuestro rey nos necesita – tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo._

− _Debo recordarte que nuestro rey no es un indefenso niño, ha luchado antes, a nuestro lado, sabe defenderse además… Posee el anillo, si está en peligro podrá convocar a uno de los antiguos para ello._

* * *

− ¿Antiguos? – Pregunto Yuuri mientras fruncía el ceño − ¿Un rey Katsuki puede convocar a los Sidéreos?

− No convocarlos como tal – procedió Adalberto con su explicación – Puede llamar a su espíritu y este usara el poder de su elemento para acabar con su enemigo.

− ¿Todos? Por lo que se, son diferentes dioses de los que hablamos.

− No – negó Mary – cuando un príncipe Katsuki asciende al trono hace un contrato con el Sidéreo a fin a sus poderes… Nuestro padre era a fin al Sidéreo del rayo, Lamu.

− Entonces… ¿Si yo ascendiera al trono, mi Sidéreo a fin seria…?

− Es muy pronto para saberlo aunque, por los poderes que posees, quizás sería Shiva… la reina de los etéreos y la nieve.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yuuri, tratando de imaginarse como seria convocar a un ser tan poderoso como un antiguo Sidéreo.

\- Mencionaste algo acerca de los Leroy, sé que son grandes científicos y que sirven a la corona desde nueva crisis – mostrándose algo tenso- ellos… ¿Trabajaron para mi padre?

\- Si, lo hicieron, alguna vez fueron una noble familia que usaba la tecnología que creaba para proteger nuestro reino – el rostro de Mary demostraba tristeza – hasta que mostraron su verdadera cara.

\- ¿Por qué nos traicionaron?

\- Eso… - desviando la mirada.

\- Es un tema un tanto difícil Yuuri, uno que quizás podamos hablar más adelante ¿no crees? – desviando la atención del menor de su hermana.

− Supongo que tienes razón – aceptando las palabras del mayor a regañadientes - ¿Y qué paso después de lo sucedido?

* * *

− _En eso tienes razón pero, Toshiya está muy débil él esta…_

− _El podrá defenderse, al menos hasta que lleguemos a él, por ahora debemos saber que planean del todo, solo así sabremos como terminar con esto – dejando su mano sobre el hombro del contrario._

− _De acuerdo, hagamos esto rápido… Debemos ir con nuestro rey._

 _Adalberto asintió y ambos emprendieron su marcha hacia los aposentos del canciller, mientras miles de gritos y explosiones se escuchan a lo lejos._

 _Abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los aposentos donde el Canciller se hospedaba, el lugar se encontraba iluminado con las tenues luces del lugar. Buscaron con la mirada a su ocupante pero, no lograban encontrarlo dentro de su rango de visión. Se desplazaron por el lugar con cuidado, como si esperaran el ataque de algún enemigo en concreto._

− _No está aquí – susurro Adalberto._

− _Debemos inspeccionar todo el lugar antes de asegurar eso._

− _No lo veo, así que no está – siguió asegurando Adalberto._

 _Ralph rodo los ojos mientras avanzaba por la habitación._

− _Solo porque lo menciones en repetidas ocasiones no se volverá realidad – camino por el lugar hasta acercarse a la cama, donde pudo divisar a su lado un par de pies − ¡Adalberto!_

 _Se apresuró a llegar hasta la persona tendida en el suelo, encontrándose con el canciller, quien se encontraba inconsciente sobre la mullida alfombra._

− _¿Esta muerto? – pregunto Adalberto una vez estuvo a su lado._

− _No lo sé – contesto, llevando su mano hacia el cuello del canciller para comprobar sus signos vitales – no lo está, solo perdió el conocimiento._

 _Adalberto no emitió sonido alguno, recorrió nuevamente el lugar con su mirada, topándose con una taza de té derramada sobre el mueble más cercano. Se movió de su sitio hasta llegar al mueble, llevo uno de sus dedos hacia la sustancia derramada para elevarla hasta su rostro y olfatear el líquido un par de veces._

− _Ralph._

 _Giro su rostro al escuchar su nombre, levantándose de su lugar cuando su compañero le indico que se acercara._

− _¿Qué sucede?_

− _Flor de sueño._

− _¿Ha? – Imitando la acción anterior del otro – tienes razón._

− _Lo durmieron a propósito._

− _Eso despeja toda duda, el canciller no tiene nada que ver con esto… Ravus actuó solo._

− _No solo – declaro Adalberto – ten por seguro que tras él, esta Demian._

 _Ralph se mordió el labio inferior tras la declaración de su compañero._

− _Debemos llegar con Toshiya._

 _Adalberto asintió y, tras levantar al canciller del suelo para dejarlo sobre la cama del lugar ambos salieron de la habitación rumbo a los aposentos del rey._

* * *

− ¿No se preocuparon por el canciller? – Dijo con preocupación Yuuri – lo digo porque, estaban atacando el castillo y lo dejaron… Solo e inconsciente.

− En ese momento no lo pensamos.

− ¿No lo pensaron? – Haciendo una mueca de sorpresa− pudo morir.

− Yuuri, en ese momento de tensión nadie pensaba con claridad, la única meta de Adalberto y Ralph era proteger a nuestro padre, quizás por ese motivo no pensaron en las consecuencias… Por suerte no le paso nada – aclaro Mary, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación.

− Eso no… Me convence – elevando una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

− ¿Seguimos? – pregunto Adalberto tratando de cambiar el tema.

* * *

 _Podían percibir la tensión en el ambiente, el pasillo que daba hacia la sala del trono se sentía lúgubre, el aire estaba ennegrecido como si las explosiones hubiesen alcanzado aquella zona. El silencio tampoco ayudaba, tanta tranquilidad les erizaba la piel, manteniéndoles alerta y caminando con cautela por un pasillo que antes habían recorrido sin precaución alguna, no fue hasta que llegaron a un punto donde debían desviarse en el camino que Adalberto alzo su brazo derecho para impedir que Ralph siguiera avanzando, haciendo que su compañero le regresara a ver con confusión._

− _Adal...− cayo de pronto al ver como el otro llevaba un dedo hacia sus propios labios para que no emitiera sonido alguno._

 _Ralph no comprendía la actitud de su compañero hasta que un sonido, parecido a un gemido de dolor se lograba escuchar de forma lejana._

− _¿Pero qué...?_

 _Adalberto hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole que avanzaran con cuidado. Ambos caminaron de forma silenciosa hasta llegar a la desviación que los llevaba a la sala del trono, Adalberto se apoyó sobre la pared cercana y se asomó con cuidado para ver, de dónde provenía aquel sonido, sorprendiéndose por la escena que estaba frente suyo._

− _¿Que hace ella aquí? − regresando a su sitio._

− _¿De quién hablas Adalberto?_

− _La reina Alicia._

− _¿Qué? Es imposible, ella está en Altissia cuidando al príncipe y la princesa._

− _Pues parece que acudió a palacio sin informarnos._

 _Ralph se asomó con cuidado llevándose la misma sorpresa que su compañero._

− _¿Por qué vino?_

− _Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando ¿no crees?_

− _¿Crees que es momento para el sarcasmo?_

− _Nervios._

− _Supongo que la Reina Alicia, presintió que algo estaba mal y por eso vino, después de todo es el oráculo de Altissia... las visiones son parte de su poder._

− _Lo que más me preocupa, es si podrá con todos ellos._

 _Ralph solo coloco un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, mientras observaba como la reina Alicia se encontraba rodeada por varios encapuchados._

− _¿Crees poder...?_

− _Están muy lejos, no sé si mi poder alcance con tanta distorsión en el aire dudo que pueda encontrar la…_

− _¿Podrías solo intentar? Odio cuando te pones a hablar de… tus cosas..._

− _Es porque no las entiendes._

− _¿Quieres…?_

− _Bien… Pero si todo se vuelve turbio debemos ayudarle._

− _Eso está demás Ralph, pero debemos saber por qué la reina Alicia está aquí._

 _Ralph asintió y cerró sus ojos. Coloco su mano izquierda sobre la pared, la cual comenzó a ser cubierta por una bruma azul, la cual impregno la pared haciendo que los sonidos e aclararan, las distorsiones se difuminaran y las voces lejanas pudiesen ser escuchadas._

− _¿Escuchas algo?_

− _Si… Los escucho._

 _Adalberto dejo que una de sus manos se posara sobre el hombro de su amigo y las voces llegaron a él._

− _Nunca imagine verle aquí reina Alicia, es un honor volver a ver a la emisaria de los sidéreos y oráculo del mundo – dijo la voz del encapuchado que estaba a centímetros de la reina._

 _La reina lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos._

− _Ahórrate los halagos que no te quedan Nikiforov – dijo la reina con desdén._

− _Supongo que la cortesía no servirá en esta ocasión – tomando la capucha de su capa para bajarla y mostrar su rostro._

− _¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Atacar nueva Hasetsu, lograr que los mismos ciudadanos propiciaran un golpe de estado como este… Todo por poder._

− _Sabes tan bien como yo porque lo hago – su semblante se ensombreció levemente._

− _Claro que lo sé, se perfectamente quien eres y de dónde vienes… Siempre lo he sabido._

− _Es una suerte que los sidéreos prohibieran a los oráculos hablar más allá de lo que ellos desean ¿no crees?_

 _La reina frunció el ceño ante la clara burla que aquella declaración ocultaba._

− _¿De verdad crees que todo lo que etas haciendo no tendrá consecuencias? ¿Que el destino no te hará pagar caro todo cuanto tramaste?_

− _Hace mucho que el destino me volteo la espalda – sonriendo con altivez – así que no me preocupa lo que trame._

 _Cruzo sus brazos tras su espalda y camino los últimos pasos que lo separaba de la reina Alicia._

− _Le sugiero mi querida reina que no interfiera, puesto que podría salir lastimada – susurro con una voz grave – recuerde que tiene una pequeña hija, ya perdió a su padre no queremos que también pierda a su madre, el único familiar que le queda._

− _¿Acaso es una amenaza Nikiforov?_

− _Creo que, el significado de mis palabra quedo implícita… Es mejor que se haga un lado oráculo de Altissia, esta no es su batalla, No es a usted a quien busco – dándole la espalda para alejarse unos cuantos metros._

− _Si de verdad crees que me voy a mover y permitir que llegues hasta el rey, estas muy equivocado._

− _¿Así que no te moverás? – volteándose ligeramente para verle de reojo._

− _Creo que, el significado de mis palabra quedo implícito – repitió las palabras dichas por el rey de nueva crisis−._

− _Si esas son tus últimas palabras, creo que puedo concederte tu deseo de defender a tu rey hasta el final... Reina Alicia − el rostro de Nikiforov se ensombreció por completo, levanto su mano derecha y con un simple ademan sus seguidores −quienes ocultaban su rostro tras una capucha− asintieron y comenzaron acercarse a la reina._

− _¿Ese es el camino que tomaras Nikiforov? − dijo sin moverse de su lugar mientras observaba como los seguidores del rey se acercaban._

− _No me agrada lastimar a mujeres pero, no me dejas otra opción − dedicándole una sonrisa._

 _La reina permaneció en silencio, cerró sus ojos, percibiendo como aquellos hombres se acercaban a ella. Soltó un largo suspiro y segundos después abrió nuevamente sus ojos, cuando los hombres que amenazaban su vida estaban a centímetros de ella, elevo su mano derecha donde un aura amarilla comenzó a formarse._

− _Entonces… Deberán disculpar mí rudeza – con rapidez el aura comenzó a formar la figura de un cetro, el cual e ilumino cuando el aura lo formo por completo, dejando ver un extraño tridente._

 _La reina tomo el centro con su mano e hizo que este golpeara el suelo, emitiendo un sonido agudo, parecido a campanillas, un viento extraño impulso a los hombres, quienes se golpearon con fuerza contra las paredes del lugar. Siendo el rey el único que permaneció inmóvil sobre su lugar._

− _A veces olvido que no eres solo una cara bonita – murmuro el rey Nikiforov, ensanchando sus ojos al detener su vista sobre el cetro de la reina – veo que los sidéreos te conceden su favor... Después de todo, no cualquier mortal puede portar el tridente de Bahamut._

− _Bahamut concedió este tridente a mi familia con la esperanza de destruir la plaga que azota el mundo… Una que al parecer quieres mantener con la destruición de los Katsuki._

− _Los viejos dioses son solo espíritus egoístas que prefieren permanecer en silencio mientras su creación se destruye… Tu solo eres un débil peón que tomaron para "mantener" una efímera esperanza que hace mucho se extinguió._

− _La esperanza no es efímera… Es lo que nos mantiene en pie – contesto con molestia._

− _Te hare ver como esa esperanza no te salva._

 _El rey elevo su mano y una extraña aura oscura emano de la misma. La misma fuerza que impulso a sus sirvientes apareció de su mano, dirigiéndose hacia la reina, quien levanto cetro con ambas manos para protegerse del ataque. El lugar se encontraba iluminado en dos diferentes tonalidades, la cálida luz que el poder de la reina emanaba y la extraña aura del rey Nikiforov._

 _Por su parte, Adalberto trato de moverse de su lugar al ver a la reina siendo atacada._

− _Adalberto… − Ralph le detuvo tomándole del brazo._

− _Matara a la reina._

− _Y si nos mata a ambos no podremos hacer nada para proteger al rey… La reina no es tan débil – comento pero la preocupación se notaba en su voz._

 _Adalberto chasqueo su lengua en señal de impotencia._

 _La reina Alicia fue impulsada varios metros hacia atrás, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo._

− _Reina Alicia, es mejor que se haga a un lado… Es obvia la diferencia de poder ¿no cree?_

 _Levanto su cabeza para dirigir su vista hacia el rostro del mayor, levantándose con cansancio y volver a erguirse._

− _No te dejare pasar, deberás matarme si quieres hacerlo._

− _Eso se puede arreglar – trono sus dedos y los mismos hombres que habían sido impulsados hacia las paredes minutos atrás se encontraba nuevamente caminando hacia ella._

− ¿No me digas que él la…?

− No, ella sobrevivió.

− Pero, si Nikiforov no la mato en ese lugar, ¿Qué sucedió con la reina Alicia?

− No lo sabemos – contesto Mary.

− ¿Cómo que no lo saben?

Mary y Adalberto se dedicaron miradas de preocupación antes de regresar a ver al menor.

 _La reina seguía bloqueando cada ataque de los seguidores del rey, pero lentamente sus fuerzas iban agotándose. Los hombres de Demian se encontraban en el suelo respirando con dificultad y con varias heridas en el cuerpo. El tridente que la reina portaba con lentitud comenzó a perder su poder hasta que finalmente desapareció en diferentes partículas de luz._

− _Ya no tienes energía Alicia, muévete – demando el rey._

− _Jamás – dijo con firmeza._

− _El oráculo siempre tan predecible, hazlo._

 _El único encapuchado que se había quedado tras el rey asintió y camino hacia la reina, quien solo se quedó sobre su lugar mientras observaba su avance, cuando estuve frente a ella, deslizo su capucha y dejo ver su rostro._

− _No es personal mi reina._

− _Ravus._

 _Un sonido hueco resonó en el lugar, la reina se dobló por el dolor que ahora recorría su cuerpo tras el fuerte golpe que recibió en su estómago, cayendo de golpe al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire que el golpe le había quitado._

 _El rey sonrió, avanzando por el lugar deteniéndose brevemente frente a Ravus, quien se arrodillo frente a su rey._

− _¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Levántense! – ordeno, logrando que sus seguidores se levantaran con dificultad por sus heridas._

− _Mi rey._

− _Encárgate de ella, Katsuki y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente._

− _Como ordene._

 _Y el rey Nikiforov avanzo por el lugar junto a sus seguidores hasta perderse en el interior del lugar._

− _Están condenando… Al mundo – dijo la reina entre jadeos._

− _El mundo ya está condenado reina Alicia –girándose para poder observarla – los viejos dioses ya nos abandonaron – el sonido de la espada al salir de su funda se escuchó en el lugar – si el rey elegido muere, no tenemos necesidad de un oráculo ¿no cree?_

 _La reina lo observo con sorpresa, el sonido de la espada cortar el aire se escuchó así como el sonido de otra detenerle justo antes de llegar a su objetivo._

− _¿Tu? – Ravus observo con sorpresa a quien había bloqueado su ataque._

− _Reina Alicia – arrodillándose a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse._

− _Salomón, estás vivo._

− _No somos fáciles de matar mi reina._

 _La reina emitió una leve sonrisa._

− _Pensé que el ángelus los había matado – dijo Ravus tratando de derribar a su oponente._

− _Necesitas algo más que un poco de fuego para matarme – dijo haciendo que ambas espadas se movieran hacia el lado derecho para liberar el agarre sobre la empuñadura de la suya y golpear el rostro del menor, quien se tambaleo unos segundos por el golpe – eso te enseñara a no meterte con una mujer indefensa._

− _No se preocupen por mí – levantando su voz – deben ir con el rey, el los necesita._

− _Nuestro rey no es un hombre débil, podrá defenderse, debemos asegurar primero su vida antes de ir en su ayuda − aseguro Ralph._

− _Y eso significa matar a un estorbo – índico Adalberto antes de correr hacia su oponente._

* * *

− La pelea contra Ravus no fue fácil, el bastardo había sido entrenado durante años – afirmo Adalberto.

− Pero ustedes tenían la magia la familia Katsuki ¿no? Debería ser más fácil para ustedes una pelea contra alguien que no posee capacidad mágica.

− Tienes un punto en eso Yuuri pero, Ravus no era alguien común.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− Durante años nuestro padre estuvo investigando una serie de mutaciones, había rumores que el rey Nikiforov hacia experimentos utilizando a los cadentes que lograba capturar – intervino Mary.

− Me estas tratando de decir que… − observando con sorpresa el rostro de su hermana − ¿el rey utilizaba a los cadentes para experimentar en humanos?

− Nunca lo pudimos confirmar – encogiéndose de hombros.

− Cada cede que tu padre encontraba – prosiguió Adalberto − Era un fracaso ya que no teníamos pruebas de que Nikiforov las estuviera manejando.

− ¿Cómo entra Ravus en todo esto?

− Durante el combate Ravus poseía habilidades que podían ser vistas en los Katsuki o en los candentes, magia… Pero en él era, su cuerpo se deformo cuando él comenzó a perder el control en el combate – El rostro de Yuuri paso la sorpresa al horror − su cabello se tornó blanco, sus ojos se escurecieron por completo, la mitad de su cuerpo muto a algo… Monstruoso, como si una extraña sustancia oscura cubriera su cuerpo.

− El rey… Experimento con Ravus – dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

Adalberto asintió sin más palabras que decir.

− Lo mataron, ¿no es así?

− No había forma de ayudarle Yuuri.

− ¿Cómo…?

− La reina Alicia nos ayudó en ello, sino fuera por ella tanto Ralph como yo hubiésemos muerto esa noche.

* * *

 _Ambos fueron golpeados con fuerza sobre la pared, lentamente el agarre sobre su cuello comenzó a volverse más estrecho, robándoles el aliento conforme pasaban los minutos. La risa proveniente de Ravus solo lograba desesperarlos más de lo que ya se encontraban del vital oxígeno._

− _Miren nada más, los poderosos Kingsglaive rogando por sus vidas, esto debería ser enmarcado ¿no creen? – pregunto con diversión._

− _Bas…tardo –dijo Adalberto con dificultad._

− _No saben la satisfacción que sentiré al verlos morir, ver como sus cuellos se rompen por la fuerza… Ver caer sus cuerpo inertes bajo mis pies, será un logro._

− _¿Tanto miedo... nos tienes… qué prefieres… matarnos así? – el color en el rostro del Ralph lentamente se estaba perdiendo._

− _Solomon, es mejor que limites tu hablar, el aire se te acaba._

 _Dos extrañas extensiones comenzaron a salir tras su espalda, elevándose hasta llegar al techo del lugar, dos afiladas puntas se encontraban al final de las mismas, acercándose a ambos, quedando a pocos centímetros de ellos._

− _Perpisahan, memberikan salam kepada raja*_

 _Las extensiones, que eran parecidas a las patas de una araña se agitaron, se movieron hacia atrás para tomar impulso y salieron disparadas con el único objetivo de atravesarles el corazón a ambos guerreros. Ravus sonreía de forma malévola, el tiempo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, los ojos de ambos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como se acercaban a su cuerpo, cerraron sus ojos al saber que no tenían escapatoria pero, después de unos segundos volvieron a abrirlos al notar que nada ocurría._

 _Para su sorpresa, cadenas brillantes sujetaban aquellas extensiones, impidiéndoles llegar a sus cuerpos. Ravus trataba de moverse pero las mismas cadenas sujetaban su cuerpo, sus brazos, piernas y cuello de forma que lo tenían paralizado sobre su lugar. Ambos recorrieron las cadenas con la mirada hasta encontrarse con quien las había creado._

− _Reina… Alicia – murmuro Ralph._

 _La reina estaba en el suelo sobre un enorme círculo mágico, respiraba de forma agitada, su cabello rubio se encontraba teñido con manchas de sangre al igual que su propio cuerpo, gracias a las diferentes heridas que había sufrido, mantenía su brazo extendido señalando a Ravus, mientras varias cadenas provenientes del círculo, acatando sus ordenas les había salvado la vida._

− _Suéltalos… Ravus…_

− _Maldita mujer, debí matarte – tratando de moverse._

− _No lo repetiré – dijo con cansancio – suéltalos – apretó su mano hasta volverlo un puño, haciendo que las cadenas aumentaran su agarre sobre su objetivo._

− _Maldita – hablo casi en un susurro._

 _Ambos cuerpo cayeron al suelo mientras con dificultad recuperaban el aliento perdido._

− _Nix, Solomon –colocando su mano sobre el suelo, haciendo que un pequeño camino de luz se deslizara por el mismo hasta llegar a los nombrados – no puedo curar por completo sus heridas pero, puedo lograr que recuperen la energía perdida._

 _La luz se convirtió en pequeñas partículas que los cubrieron por completo, para disolverse segundos después de terminar su trabajo._

− _Reina – dijo Adalberto._

− _Ahora… Antes de que mi poder se agote, acaben con su vida._

 _Ambos regresaron a verse, asintiendo con un movimiento de su cabeza. Adalberto se movió para colocarse a centímetros de Ravus mientras Ralph se quedaba metros tras primero, Adalberto susurro un nombre que no pudo ser escuchado y tras un destello de luz una espada apareció en su mano._

− _Análisis − susurro Ralph, sus ojos cambiaron a un tono grisáceo mientras elevaba su mano en dirección de Ravus, varios círculos mágicos con símbolos antiguos en su interior comenzaron a rodearlo, hasta que se difuminaron tan rápido como habían aparecido – Ascenso – la mano que señalaba a Ravus comenzó a arder en llamas, con uno de sus dedos comenzó a dibujar símbolos en el aire, las llamas se alejaron de su mano para salir despedidas y fundirse en la espada que Adalberto había convocado._

− _Espero ardas en el infierno – murmuro._

 _Empuño con ambas manos su espada, el fuego sobre la espada comenzó a estremecerse hasta cubrirla por completo dejando la hoja al rojo vivo, con un solo movimiento atravesó el cuerpo de Ravus, el cual comenzó a quemarse hasta convertirse en una columna de fuego, todos los presentes podían percibir la agonía de Ravus por los gritos que lanzaba tras verse consumido por el fuego._

 _Minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que el silencio volvió apoderarse del lugar y un montículo de ceniza quedo sobre el lugar donde antes había estado una persona._

− _Esta…_

− _Muerto – declaro Adalberto, colocando su espada sobre el suelo para poder sujetarse._

 _La reina Alicia sonrió levemente por el hecho antes de desvanecerse, siendo sostenida por los brazos de un exhausto Ralph._

− _Reina Alicia._

 _La reina solo negó con su cabeza._

− _Deben irse, el rey no soportara mucho el combate, su cuerpo está muy débil por el constante estrés al que se ve sometido por el uso constante de su magia y del cristal…_

− _Pero, usted…_

− _Solomon… No, Ralph, tu deber es protegerle – indico – yo estaré bien, tomara unos minutos antes de que mi magia comience a curarme._

− _Debe irse Reina – declaro Adalberto acercándose – el palacio no es seguro para nadie en este momento._

− _Lo sé._

− _¿Sabe cómo utilizar el pasadizo en la gran biblioteca?_

− _Si, Hiroko me lo mostro alguna vez en caso de que tuviese que utilizarlo._

− _Entonces, vaya no pierda más tiempo, regrese a su reino y mantenga protegidos al príncipe y a la princesa – agrego Ralph ayudándola a ponerse en pie._

 _Asintió lentamente mientras les dedicaba una tenue sonrisa_

– _Ustedes hagan lo que puedan para proteger a nuestro rey._

 _Ambos asintieron a las palabras de la reina, dieron al media vuelto y corrieron a la sala del trono mientras la figura del oráculo se perdía entre la oscuridad._

* * *

− ¿Fue la última vez que la vieron? – Yuuri bajo la cabeza al hacer la pregunta.

− Me temo que sí, fue a última vez que vimos con vida a la reina Alicia.

− No comprendo, si ella estaba viva ¿Por qué murió durante el ataque?

Adalberto negó con su cabeza.

− No lo sé, cuando llegue a Altissia y las noticias comenzaron a relatar lo que creían que había ocurrido – desvió la mirada al no poder seguir relatando lo sucedido.

Mary al ver la expresión del mayor decidió continuar.

− Las noticias indicaron que la reina había sido emboscada en la alcoba que ocupaba cuando visitaba el reino.

− ¿Cómo fue que…?

− ¿Explícitamente o solo lo fundamental?

− Solo… − se mordió el labio tratando de explicar que no necesitaba demasiados detalles del hecho.

− Su rostro parecía tranquilo, como si solo estuviese durmiendo, su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre la cama de la habitación y en su pecho… Tenía una profunda herida, como si… − una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

− Como si la hubiesen atacado con una espada.

Mary asintió mientras desviaba la mirada.

− Esos detalles no son conocidos por nadie, ni siquiera la prensa tuvo acceso a la escena.

− La reina Alicia era el Oráculo, una persona de gran importancia en el mundo, nade querría ver como una de las mujeres más amadas y respetadas del mundo había muerto, por eso solo se dio a conocer que había muerto en el asalto al palacio Yuuri – explico su hermana.

− Entonces… ¿Cómo es que conocen esa información?

− Sunan nos ayudó, obtuvo información confidencial con uno de sus contactos… El expediente completo.

− No sabemos cómo murió, se suponía que ella se iría del palacio y volvería a Altissia, suponemos que volvió por algo a su habitación y fue cuando la emboscaron… Había utilizado gran parte de su poder, así que... No había forma de que pudiera defenderse.

Yuuri apretó con fuerza la tela de su pantalón al sentir una enorme impotencia por los hechos pasados.

* * *

 _Un agudo grito proveniente de la sala del trono les hizo aumentar la velocidad, conocían perfectamente aquella voz y ver la escena desde la entrada del lugar, hizo que el suelo bajo sus plantas se moviese._

 _El lugar se encontraba entre escombros de columnas derribadas, ventanales agrietados y hombres del rey Nikiforov inocentes por el lugar y, como si se tratase de una película, todo se había movido de forma lenta, la hoja rasgar el cuello de la reina, la sangre comenzando a brotar de la herida, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo como si se tratase de una muñeca y la mueca de dolor que cruzo el rostro de su rey al ver a su reina morir frente a sus ojos mientras el trataba de levantarse del suelo, pero su agotado cuerpo se lo impedía dejando que los últimos destellos de su poder se difuminaba de sus manos._

 _Solo cuando el rey dijo el nombre de la reina, la rabia y la impotencia se apodero de ambos, se movieron con rapidez, haciendo uso de los ya conocido poderes de los Katsuki, para colocarse frente a su gobernante e interceptar el ataque de uno de los seguidores del rey Nikiforov estaba por cometer sobre su rey._

 _Ambos observaron por unos segundos el cuerpo de la reina, con el rostro cubierto de pena por la perdida._

− _Vaya, vaya, y pensar que por un instante creí que Ravus podría con ustedes – bromeo el rey Nikiforov – debí suponerlo, ese niño tenía demasiada arrogancia para su bienestar, otro experimento fallido… Aun dudo necesitarlos más, considerando quien tiene la ventaja._

− _Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros si quieres llegar al rey – declaro Adalberto._

− _Blofear no servirá de nada Adalberto – susurro Ralph – ellos tienen la ventaja, aun con nuestra magia nuestras posibilidades son mínimas – contando con la mirada el número de soldados que el rey poseía – son un total de diez contra dos, si tan solo Sunan…_

− _Podrías dejar de pensar tanto en estadísticas de combate, debemos sacar a Toshiya de aquí._

− _¿Y cuál es tu plan? − mirando de reojo al rey quien respiraba cada vez de forma más irregular – está demasiado débil._

 _Adalberto miraba de un punto a otro, analizando cada detalle, cada escenario posible de combate, para su desgracia no había plan alguno que asegurara la salvaguarda de los tres, al menos uno de los dos debía quedarse mientras los otros dos escapaban. La ansiedad comenzaba apoderarse de él y la sonrisa de superioridad del rey Nikiforov no ayudaba._

− _Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de la desventaja, muévanse, matare a su rey de forma rápida y les prometo que la suya propia será indolora… No sentirán nada._

− _No me jodas – Adalberto estaba por moverse de su lugar cuando la mano de Ralph lo detuvo._

− _Veo que quieren morir con el dolor corriéndoles por las venas, muy bien – movió su cabeza, indicando a sus seguidores que atacaran._

 _Ambos comenzaron a caminar en reversa. Ralph miraba de un lado a otro, buscando algo que pudiese ayudarles en aquella difícil situación, no fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una de las ventanas del lugar, una extraña idea cruzo su mente y, al ver como los hombres del rey se abalanzaba sobre de ellos para atacarlos, tomo la decisión._

− _Nix, para atrás._

 _Adalberto acato la petición de su compañero y ambos saltaron para quedar metros más delante de sus atacantes. Ralph cruzo sus manos donde aparecieron sus dagas, separa sus manos y as lanzo por encima de su cabeza, un aura grisácea cubrió sus muñecas, atrapo nuevamente las dagas y las clavo con fuerza en el suelo, haciendo que la energía en sus muñecas se desplegara frente a ellos y formara un enorme muro que se extendió hasta las paredes del lugar._

 _Los hombres del rey Nikiforov se abalanzaron sobre el muro, solo para ser lanzados con fuerza metros hacia atrás. Varios se incorporaron tratando de realizar la misma acción pero, un ademan de su rey los detuvo._

− _Suficiente, ese muro no dejara acercarse._

− _Pero majestad ellos…_

− _Tranquilo, el muro será impenetrable pero no infinito, la magia se le acabara a Solomon e inevitablemente caerá, solo es cuestión de tiempo – dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras admiraba el muro._

 _Por su parte, ambos guerreros tras el muro pudieron tomar un respiro de aquella desigualada batalla._

− _¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

− _Sacar a nuestro rey de aquí Adalberto – susurro caminando hacia el malherido rey de nueva Hasetsu._

− _¿Supongo que tienes una idea de cómo hacerlo?_

− _Sí._

− _¿Y esa es?_

 _No respondió, solo giro su cabeza para que sus ojos enfocaran la ventana._

− _¿La ventana? – Observo la ventana por unos segundos y, tras no comprender la razón de por qué era de importancia aquel lugar, una idea cruzo su mente − ¿no estarás considerando…?_

− _Es eso… O morir peleando contra ellos._

− _Siempre creí que mis ideas eran locas, pero la tuya es peor._

− _No es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes._

− _Si, pero solo para infiltrarnos, el Lux solo sirve para adherir el arma a una superficie y teletrasportarnos al lugar donde cae, no funciona para llevar personas._

− _¿Tienes una idea mejor? – se detuvo a pocos metros de su rey._

 _Llevándose una mano hacia su cabeza, donde despeino ligeramente su cabeza en señal de desesperación._

− _Sabes que si no soportamos el peso, caeremos al vacío, ¿no? – su tono de voz indicaba preocupación._

− _Lo sé, pero… La situación es desesperada, no tengo otro plan._

 _Los ojos de su compañero le indicaban la desesperación que estaba viviendo, aquel era el mejor plan que el mejor estratega que reino tenia había formulado ante aquella contingencia, solo tenían do caminos y ambos eran igual de mortales._

− _De acuerdo- aceptando finalmente el plan de su compañero de armas - hagámoslo._

 _Ralph le dedico una mirada de incredulidad pero asintió un segundo después. Ambos terminaron de acortar la distancia entre ellos y su rey, arrodillándose frente suyo una vez estuvieron a su lado._

− _Toshiya – ayudándolo a sentarse sobre uno de los escalones de la gran escalinata._

− _Majestad – murmuro Ralph._

 _Toshiya abrió con dificultad sus ojos para enfocar el rostro de sus viejos amigos._

− _Están… Vivos._

− _No pensabas que te dejaríamos ¿o sí? Te seguiremos donde quiera que vayas, incluso al mismo infierno si es necesario – trato de bromear._

− _Nunca pierdes la oportunidad para bromear Adalberto. – dijo el rey, tratando de sonreír._

− _Es… La situación._

− _Tendrás tiempo de bromear todo lo que quieras – Ralph tomo la mano del rey – por ahora, debemos sacarte de aquí._

 _Ambos se movieron para sujetar el cuerpo de su rey pero este, simplemente coloco sus manos sobre los pechos de ambos y negó con la cabeza._

− _Sabemos muy bien que, aun cuando funcionara el loco plan que sus cabezas formularon – emitió un agudo gemido cuando una ráfaga de dolor atravesó su cuerpo – no durare mucho._

− _No digas eso – pidió Ralph._

 _El rey nuevamente negó._

− _Mi cuerpo se encuentra débil por el esfuerzo que hice tratando de contenerlos, comienzo a ver borroso y mi magia poco a poco se agota, por no decir del dolor que me atraviesa cada que trato mover un solo hueso._

 _Ambos bajaron la mirada._

− _Solo sería un estorbo en su camino._

− _No lo eres – indico Adalberto – eres nuestro rey, nuestro deber es…_

− _Y lo han cumplido – dedicándoles una tenue sonrisa – ambos lucharon, cayeron, se levantaron y llegaron hasta aquí, solo por su lealtad hacia su rey… Hacia un viejo amigo que les agradece por todo lo que han hecho por el hasta ahora._

− _¡No hables como si te despidieras! – pidió en un lamento Adalberto._

− _Adalberto… − colocando su mano sobre la de su viejo amigo – todo rey tiene un ciclo y el mío al parecer llego hasta este punto, es hora de que yo me reúna con Hiroko y los otros reyes que me antecedieron._

− _Toshiya._

− _Solo tengo… dos − mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras soportaba el dolor – peticiones, para ambos._

 _Asintieron sin más._

− _El reino de Nueva Hasetsu ha caído y muy a mi pesar, no tuve el poder para protegerle como es debido, mis malas elecciones nos llevaron a esto._

− _Tú eres el mejor rey que el reino ha tenido – afirmo Ralph._

− _Tú no tuviste la culpa Toshiya, no sabías… − insistió Adalberto._

− _Por muy doloroso que sea, lo sabía… Oh, al menos intuía que esto pretendía Demian._

 _Ambos apretaron con fuerza sus manos hasta volverlas puños._

− _Por todas mis malas elecciones muchas personas han sufrido esta noche, por ese motivo les pido… Que escapen del castillo._

− _¿Qué? − Ambos dijeron al unisonó, mirándolo con sorpresa._

− _Mi primera petición es que sobrevivan para ver un nuevo día._

− _No puedes pedirnos eso Toshiya, hicimos un juramento – tomando la mano del rey entre sus manos – entregamos nuestras vidas, la misión de los Kingsglaive es proteger a su rey – Adalberto no podía creer en la petición de su soberano._

− _Y es a su rey a quien deben proteger a partir de ahora._

− _No comprendo Toshiya._

 _El rey cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, antes de volver abrirlos._

− _Su rey, se encuentra más allá del mar, siendo protegido por la gracia de los sidéreos._

− _Espera, ¿te refieres a…?_

− _Yuuri es un bebe, solo tiene seis años – agrego Ralph._

− _El destino de Yuuri siempre ha sido convertirse en el rey de reyes – aseguro con pesar el rey – cargar con el peso del mundo, de desterrar la plaga de los cadentes._

− _Estas insinuando que el… − Adalberto no daba creía posible aquello, después de todo se trataba de una leyenda de los Katsuki._

 _Toshiya asintió para sorpresa de ambos._

− _Protejan a mis hijos, no permitan que Demian los localice, el destino del mundo descansa en sus manos ahora – dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse sobre sus ojos._

 _Ralph trago con fuerza al ver el semblante de su rey._

− _¿Y la segunda petición?_

 _El rey sonrió nuevamente, alzo con dificultad su mano izquierda y en ella, tras varios pequeños fragmentos de luz, una espada se manifestó._

− _Si hubiese tenido la posibilidad, Yuuri obtendría su arma ancestral una vez cumpliese los dieciséis pero… El destino no lo dispuso de esa forma, por eso… − acercándola a un desconcertado Adalberto – entrégasela cuando creas que es momento que él deba empuñarla, cuéntale de donde proviene, su destino… No permitas que lo ocurrido esta noche sea para siempre._

 _Su mano temblaba y con dolor toma la espada que Toshiya le entregaba._

− _Lo juro – soltó de pronto – Juro por la diosa que cumpliré tu voluntad._

− _Lo sé− contesto dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas._

 _Un sonido interrumpió la conversación, los tres dirigieron su vista hacia el imponente muro que comenzaba a sacudirse con violencia._

− _El muro está cayendo – reafirmo Ralph._

− _Deben irse, la magia que obtienes de mí se está extinguiendo, no podrás mantenerla por más tiempo Ralph._

 _Los dos giraron sus cabezas para ver el rostro del rey._

− _Toshiya – le llamo Adalberto con tristeza en su voz._

 _Cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente y el anillo en su mano comenzó a brillar, envolviéndolo en una aura azul que desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Se levantó del suelo sin los pinchazos de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo y, cuando abrió sus ojos estos brillaban de un azul intenso._

− _No puedes seguir usando el cristal, eso te… − la voz de Ralph se apagó cuando el rey levanto su mano._

− _Ya no me queda poder alguno y solo estoy pidiendo ganado tiempo gracias al ¿cristal pero no durara mucho – aseguro. Caminando hacia el frente donde Nikiforov lo esperaba – los entretendré lo más que pueda, ustedes sigan adelante – girándose para poder verles._

− _Toshiya – bajando la mirada._

− _Adalberto – intercambiando su vista de un rostro a otro - Ralph… Confió en ustedes_

 _Las grietas en el muro comenzaron a pronunciarse, lentamente iba difuminándose ante las miradas de todos._

− _Ahora… Váyanse – ordeno._

 _Dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo la impotencia corriéndoles por las venas, reprimieron el impulso de llorar en aquel momento y corrieron hacia la ventana, lanzaron las dagas, difuminándose del lugar entre fragmentos de luz._

* * *

− _Odio escalar – dijo entre dientes mientras continuaba escalando el acantilado, siguiendo de cerca a su compañero._

− _No te quejes y sigue subiendo – le reprendió Ralph − el muro está a tres minutos de desaparecer por completo._

− _No tienes que recordármelo._

 _Una vez llegaron a la cima, se dejaron caer al suelo para recuperar el aliento, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el castillo a lo lejos, podían ver el tenue brillo del muro y la ligera silueta de su rey tras ella._

− _Debemos irnos – levantándose de su lugar y comenzar a caminar por el camino._

 _Adalberto suspiro e imito a su compañero, le dedico solo unos minutos más a la escena que sus ojos presenciaban y, lo último que pudo ver antes de seguir a Ralph, fue como el muro caía así como el brillo del anillo utilizando su magia._

* * *

 _El paraje era árido, el viento helado de la madrugada hacia que sus huesos se resintieran y su aliento se cristalizaba cada que exhalaban. O había pasado mucho desde su escape del castillo, veinte minutos cuanto mucho, podían sentir como su propia magia lentamente se difuminaba y la razón de ello era en algo que no deseaban pensar siquiera._

 _Sus ojos contemplaban solo la planicie frente suyo mientras que detrás de ellos aún se podía observar el castillo y enormes cortinas de humo provenientes de él. Se detuvieron solo por unos minutos para recuperar el aire._

− _¿Y qué haremos ahora? – relamiéndose los labios._

− _Por ahora debemos llegar a Altissia e informar lo sucedido, después… Veremos cómo proteger al príncipe y a la princesa – explico Ralph._

− _Suena bien pero, ¿Cómo llegaremos a Altissia? A menos que sepas volar, estamos en serios problemas debido al transporte por no decir de los miles de cadentes que nos esperan una vez salgamos fuera de la protección de los faros._

− _Lo sé, también he pensado en eso y el único medio de llegar sin ser detectados es el regalia._

− _¿Qué? Ralph, ¿debo recordarte que el regalia fue destruido en una batalla antes de que Toshiya se volviera rey?_

− _Es verdad pero por suerte encontramos las piezas vitales y de funcionamiento operativo del auto, Toshiya le pidió a Cid que lo reconstruyera, tardo algunos años pero finalmente lo logro._

− _Pero, si el viejo Cid lo reparo ¿Dónde está?_

− _Toshiya decidió guardarlo en una de las mazmorras construidas como mausoleo que se encuentran a dos kilómetros de aquí – cruzándose de brazos._

− _¿Dos kilómetros? – Pregunto, llevando su mano hacia su barbilla en señal de concentración – te refieres… ¿a la mazmorra que se encuentras tras una cascada en las afueras del poblado de Greyshire?_

 _Observo como Ralph asentía a sus palabras._

− _¿Por qué la construyo ahí? Odio a los malditos diablillos que se encuentran en su interior._

− _Justamente por eso, nadie se acerca a ese lugar por los diablillos que merodean el lugar._

 _Adalberto chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia._

− _No perdamos más tiempo, el rey nos confió esta misión y debemos cumplirla._

− _Lo sé, espero que poseas la llave para abrirla._

− _No te preocupes por eso, la llave siempre la hemos tenido._

− _¿Eso qué significa?_

− _Ya lo veras, por ahora es mejor irnos – palmeando su hombro._

 _Ralph dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar por el sendero que llevaba hacia su destino. Adalberto comenzó a caminar tras él cuando, un extraño sonido a lo lejos capto su atención._

− _¿Adalberto? – le llamo cuando noto que no le seguía el paso − ¿sucede algo?_

− _¿Escuchaste ese sonido?_

− _No, ¿Cuál sonido?_

 _\- Shhh… Escucha._

 _No emitió palabras y cerro sus ojos para escuchar mejor el entorno._

 _\- Si, es difuso pero… Ese sonido me parece familiar… Se parece a…_

− _Magitek – declaro Adalberto._

− _Los soldados elite de Nikiforov – secundo._

 _Una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a azotar el lugar, ambos se cubrieron la cara con su antebrazo para cubrirse del polvo que se alzo por la misma. Abrieron sus ojos con dificultad y, ante ellos una enorme nave emergía de la nada._

− _¿Cuándo fue que Nikiforov infiltro a su armada sin que lo supiéramos?_

− _¿Tu cómo crees?_

 _Ralph no contesto puesto que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta._

− _Los malditos Leroy – gruño Adalberto – ellos desactivaron todas las alarmas del reino así como los escudos, es lógico que le dieron la tecnología que sirve para volverse invisible e invadirnos si que lo supiéramos._

 _Las puertas de la nave se abrieron lentamente, hasta dejar ver a la figura de varios soldados, quienes saltaron de su interior cuando se encontraba a cierta distancia del suelo. Soldados enfundados en armaduras grisáceas, llevando en sus manos armas de fuego, lanzas eléctricas y viales sujetos a su cintura, comenzaron a caminar en su dirección._

− _Tal parece que nuestro viaje será todo menos divertido – convocando su arma para volver a empuñarla._

− _¿Creías que sería de otro modo? – preparado sus dagas para el ataque._

* * *

− ¿Los soldados Magitek no eran seres humanos convertidos en androides?

− Lo son – respondió Mary – actualmente nueva crisis no se ha visto en la necesidad de crear más androides por lo que, los que actualmente existen sirven como guarda real en aquel reino.

− ¿Son tan fuertes como parecen? – pregunto con timidez.

− No es tanto su fuerza Yuuri – contesto Adalberto – es su resistencia, tienen energía casi ilimitada y una cuerpo bastante resistente a los daños, incluso las armas ancestrales que poseíamos tenían dificultad para eliminarlos.

−Aun así, Sunan era el único capaz de acabar con ellos de golpe – bromeo Mary haciendo que Adalberto frunciera el ceño.

− Es normal que eso ocurriera cuando su único punto débil era su frente – tratando de excusarse.

− ¿Por qué Sunan si podía y Adalberto no? – Yuuri pregunto por curiosidad.

− Los Magitek tienen su punto débil en su frente pero, al estar protegidos por su casco – haciendo ademanes con las manos – las armas normales no podían llegar a ellas, Sunan al ser un francotirador y experto en armas de fuego, podía rodear esa desventaja.

Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces, imaginándose al padre de Pichit en su época de guerrero, lanzando una ligera risa por la escena, mientras Adalberto tras unas cuantas explicaciones más, continuo con su relato.

* * *

 _El sudor perlaba su frente, de su boca caía un hilillo de sangre, tenía varios cortes y roces de balas, su espada se encontraba enterrada en el suelo mientras se sujetaba con fuerza su brazo derecho. Ralph se colocó a su lado, toco su muñeca para examinarla y al tratar de moverla, Adalberto emitió un gemido de dolor acompañado de una mueca._

− _Fracturado – frunció el ceño por la declaración de su amigo._

− _¿Podrías decirme algo que no sepa?_

− _Ahórrate el sarcasmo ¿quieres?– levantándose del lugar sin ganas, recorriendo el paraje con la mirada – no se rinden, cada vez que eliminamos una tropa, otra toma su lugar – observando como otra nave se acercaba._

− _Demian quiere vernos muertos – levantándose del suelo con pesar, apretando los dientes para evitar lanzar un gemido._

− _Eso está claro._

− _Debemos seguir, si no nos deshacemos de ellos no podremos llegar a Greyshire – empuñando su espada con su mano sana._

− _¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le riño Ralph – no podrás seguir peleando con esa fractura._

− _¿Quieres ver? – pasando por su lado con intención de ir al campo de batalla._

− _No lo harás – corriendo para colocarse frente suyo y detener su avance – te mataran._

− _¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué huya? – Sosteniéndole la mirada – la única vez que he huido ha sido por petición de Toshiya, no tengo intenciones de volverlo a hacer… Así que apártate._

− _No lo hare, El rey nos pidió vivir y eso haremos, no podemos simplemente lanzarnos al primer enfrentamiento, retirarse no es signo de debilidad es…_

 _Una extraña luz ilumino el cielo nocturno. Ambos alzaron la mirada y cuando vieron como un haz de luz atravesó el mismo con rapidez la sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar._

− _Dime que eso no era lo que creo que es…_

− _El anillo ancestral – secundo Adalberto._

 _Con tan solo ver aquel objeto alejarse más allá de las montañas, supieron de inmediato lo que había sucedido dentro de las paredes del castillo._

− _Nuestro rey − Adalberto dijo entre dientes._

 _Ralph bajo la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior y sus manos se volvieron puños por la impotencia, tras aquel momento de aturdimiento, una resolución llego a su mente._

− _Adalberto._

 _Regreso a verle cuando escucho su nombre._

− _En menos de unos minutos nuestra magia desaparecerá – su voz estaba llena de pesar – para que Toshiya decidiera renunciar al anillo significa que perdió la batalla contra Nikiforov, cuando el muera…_

− _No lo menciones – suplico._

 _Callo unos segundos y respiro profundamente._

− _Debemos cumplir la misión que nos encomendó, aunque eso signifique que se tengan que hacer sacrificios._

− _¿Qué estas tratando de decir?_

− _En tu condición no puedes seguir luchando, pero yo sí._

− _Espera… Ralph, ¿no estarás queriendo decirme que...? – Comenzando a respirar agitadamente por el miedo – ¿Lo olvidaste? La misión que nuestro rey nos dio._

− _Y la misión se hará – hablo con seguridad – aunque sea solo uno el que llegue hasta el final._

 _Adalberto dejo caer el espada que desapareció entre luces fragmentadas, se acerco a Ralph para tomarlo de su uniforme y dejar sus rostros a centímetros del otro._

− _¿Dime que no me estas pidiendo que huya y te deje morir?_

− _Entonces has captado perfectamente la idea – tomándolo de su muñeca para apartarlo de su lado – Soy un guerrero que juro proteger a su rey, jure proteger a la familia Katsuki aunque eso significase morir por ellos, el príncipe y la princesa esperan en Altissia y si la única manera de que ellos vivan para recuperar el trono es sacrificando mi vida… Lo hare con gusto._

 _Adalberto cerró sus ojos en señal de impotencia, abrió su boca para protestar aquel argumento pero la fuerte ráfaga de la nave sobre ellos le sindico que ya no tenían tiempo para seguir hablando._

− _Ya no tenemos tiempo – sus dagas aparecieron en sus manos – una vez ellos estén sobre tierra firme, abriré una brecha para que puedas irte._

− _Ralph._

− _Me dio gusto luchar a tu lado Adalberto._

 _Las palabras que deseaba decir murieron en su boca. Los soldados de Nikiforov cayeron desde el cielo, colocándose frente a ambos. Toda una horda que se lanzo sobre ellos sin siquiera darles tiempo a colocarse en posición._

− _Estos malditos – susurro sacando un vial de su ropa – Adalberto – mirándole de reojo._

− _No tengo opción ¿no?_

− _Me temo que no._

 _Ralph activo el vial y lo lanzo al centro de la formación de androides, explotando tras caer al suelo, impregnando el lugar de enormes descargas eléctricas que inmovilizaron a todos los que estaban en contacto con aquel lugar._

− _Vete - su voz se escucho como una súplica._

 _Adalberto asintió, sacando una daga de sus ropas con su mano derecha y lanzarla hacia el otro lado del lugar electrificado, apareciendo segundos después entre fragmentos sobre el lugar donde la daga había caído. Se giro por unos segundos para observar a su compañero quien le sonrió por una última vez, asintiendo con su cabeza._

 _Su visión se volvió borrosa gracias a las lagrimas que lentamente se acumulaban en sus ojos, se limpio con el dorso de su mano y alzo nuevamente la vista, asintió a su compañero y, antes de darse la vuelta para seguir con su camino observo como los soldados recuperaban su movimiento y se lanzaban sobre su compañero._

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí soportando tanta cháchara, debo agradecerles de forma infinita.

Tarde en actualizar porque tuve que borrar, reescribir, volver a borrar, luego mi inspiración se iba, mi trabajo me impedía escribir y así en un ciclo infinitivo.

No soy buena con el drama pero trate de relatar el pasado lo mejor posible puesto que en mi mente se veían bien monas pero a la hora de escribirlas no resultaban tan bonitas.

Sentí pena al escribir acerca de Toshiya, Hiroko y Ralph, por alguna razón Ralph… Lo ame, puesto que era el amigo sabiondo, que te regaña como si se tratara de tu madre pero te cuida como nadie.

Acerca de Alicia, los oráculos aunque no son poderosos como el rey Katsuki, tiene el poder de la luz, el poder de calmar la plaga aunque no eliminarla, por eso siempre hay uno oráculo a lado del rey.

Sé que esperaban escenas de batalla pero, Adalberto solo está relatando episodios de su pasado que cree importantes que Yuuri conozca, una batalla no es de importancia, pero en el futuro habrá peleas no se preocupen, en algún punto Yuuri deberá pelear ¿no creen?

Bueno, por el momento me despido.

La siguiente parte ya es final lo prometo 3

Nos vemos.

Notas:

*(Adiós, le dan mis saludos a su rey) – Palabras de Ravus a Adalberto

*Análisis: habilidad para ver las debilidades de tu adversario aunque solo acierta en un 50% ya que entre más poderoso es el enemigo más difícil es conocer su debilidad.

*Ascenso: Habilidad de imbuir un elemento a cualquier arma.


	13. Capítulo X: 思い出 (Memorias) Parte Final

.

* * *

− **Capítulo X –  
**

 **思い出**

(Memorias)

-Parte Final-

* * *

El silencio se había apoderado de la sala, ninguno dijo palabras, recordar aquel momento había sido algo difícil tanto para Adalberto y Mary, al ver los rostros desolados de los dos, Yuuri se pregunto si quería seguir escuchando lo sucedido.

\- Yo…No sé qué decir…

\- No hay nada que decir, el hizo lo que creyó correcto – hablo Mary.

\- ¿Jamás lo volvieron a ver? –Relamiéndose los labios – ¿En ese lugar fue que el…?

\- No – contesto Adalberto – el no murió en ese lugar.

\- ¿Sobrevivió? ¿Está vivo? – pregunto con un tono esperanzador en su voz.

\- ¿Actualmente? – Yuuri asintió - Me temo que no.

\- Pero, acabas de decir que el…

\- Ciertamente, el sobrevivió a esa batalla pero su destino fue mucho peor Yuuri.

El azabache negó con su cabeza al no comprender.

\- Lo capturaron – apretando con fuerza el respaldo de su asiento – durante la batalla al parecer descubrieron quien era, los androides pueden enviar información a través de sus datos a nueva crisis… Alguien les dio la orden desde ese lugar y lo llevaron como prisionero.

\- ¿Con que fin? Creí que el rey Nikiforov los quería muertos.

\- Información Yuuri, eso es lo que buscaba Demian de Ralph.

\- Ralph era el consejero real, sabia cosas que ningún soldado sabia, ni siquiera Adalberto y Sunan tenían esos conocimientos – tomo la palabra Mary - Sabia toda clase de información confidencial, datos, claves, cargos de personas importantes que siempre estuvieron en el anonimato, el lugar donde estaba la santalita, información de cadentes que ellos no poseían, cuentas bancarias, los bienes que los Katsuki poseían, bases ocultas, mazmorras creadas para proteger los tesoros de nuestra familia y otros datos.

\- Para Nikiforov tener como prisionero a Ralph era un golpe de suerte que no quería pasar por alto así que… Lo llevaron a nueva crisis donde lo torturaron por años – agrego Adalberto.

\- ¿Lo torturaron? – Llevando la palma de su mano hacia su boca al escuchar las palabras del mayor - ¿Él les dijo lo que sabía?

\- Ralph era alguien de una voluntad férrea, ni la más grande tortura podría hacerle hablar además, aunque lo deseara jamás podría decir nada.

Yuuri levanto una ceja al escuchar lo último.

\- ¿Recuerdas que los Kingsglaive poseíamos un extraño tatuaje en nuestras espaldas?

\- Si, un símbolo como de rayo ¿no?

\- El símbolo significaba nuestro lazo con el rey, al morir este o dejar su cargo, este desaparece ya que nuestro juramento de protegerle es levantado, nos libera del mismo para hacer lo que deseemos con nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Y… Que tiene que ver ese símbolo?

\- En Ralph tenía otra función, aparte del lazo con Toshiya… El símbolo era un hechizo antiguo que lo privaba de hablar si en dado caso deseara traicionar al rey y vender sus conocimientos al enemigo.

\- ¿Eso es…? – sorprendiéndose por la información.

\- Aunque el deseara hablar su boca jamás podría hablar de eso… Sus labios estaban sellados por la magia de los sidéreos.

Apretó con fuerza la tela del sofá, imaginándose la tortura que Ralph había vivido durante todos esos años.

\- Sufrió mucho – dijo en voz baja – Él no tenía que vivir eso.

\- Lo hizo, pero aun así no se rindió, se mantuvo firme – una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Adalberto – cuando no pudieron sacarle nada lo trasladaron a la prisión bajo el mar en Nueva Hasetsu.

\- ¿Te refieres a la prisión de máxima seguridad, donde nadie ha podido escapar?

\- Si, esa misma – afirmo – aunque eso de nadie ha escapado no es del todo cierto.

\- Bueno, según informes, hubo un prisionero que lo hizo hace años pero… Murió durante su persecución.

\- Lo sé, después de todo era obvio que en algún momento Ralph escaparía de ese lugar.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Yuuri.

\- ¿Ha? – Abrió su boca con sorpresa - ¿Me estás diciendo que era Ralph?

\- Si, ¿Quién más crees que pudo escapar de ese lugar?

\- Pues… Bueno...

\- ¿Sucede algo?

 _«_ _Entonces, ¿no era Chris? Aunque pensándolo bien, por esas fechas él debía ser un niño de no más de doce años… Aunque eso no evita que sea un traficante de armas, actualmente hay jóvenes de quince años en ese negocio_ _»_ Pensó para sus adentros, haciendo que tanto Mary como Adalberto se regresaran a ver por la forma tan concentrada en la que estaba el menor.

\- ¿Yuuri? – lo llamo su hermana.

 _«_ _Pero si no es Chris, ¿Por qué tiene el símbolo de los Kingsglaive en su espalda si este desaparece tras morir el rey?, aunque debió parecerme extraño que no fuera mencionado dentro de la guarda… ¿Tan despistado soy?_ _»_

\- Yuuri – levanto la voz Adalberto para captar su atención.

Se sobre salto al escuchar el leve grito de Adalberto, regresándolos a ver con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso mismo queremos saber – contesto su hermana - ¿estás bien? te quedaste callado tras saber que era Ralph.

\- Si, solo que… Me sorprendió.

\- ¿Seguro? Podemos continuar después – sugirió Adalberto.

\- No, estoy bien – dijo para calmarlos – puedes continuar, ¿qué sucedió con Ralph tras huir?

\- El escapo gracias a que se liberó de los grilletes, noqueo a los guardas y robo las credenciales para abrir las puertas, lamentablemente la alarma sonó y lo persiguieron… Lanzaron viales de fuego contenido y él se vio envuelto en esa explosión.

\- ¿El murió por la explosión?

\- No, pero quedo gravemente herido, de algún modo uno de nuestros aliados que vivía en un poblado cercano lo encontró y lo llevo a Cape Caem, donde residía su padre.

\- ¿Cape Caem no es donde se encuentra el viejo faro que los antiguos reyes usaban para usar el yate real y viajar a Altissia?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso Yuuri? – Su hermana pregunto con sorpresa – Aun no te hemos hablado de él.

\- Bueno… Yo… ¿Por qué sé eso? – se preguntó.

Adalberto y Mary se regresaron a ver con preocupación en sus rostros.

\- En fin, eso no importa – la voz de Adalberto trato de cambiar el tema – Ralph vivió sus últimos momentos en aquel lugar.

\- Pidió vernos, tú aun estabas en la escuela primaria así que te quedaste en casa de Pichit aquel día – dijo Mary con una leve sonrisa.

\- Oh, sí recuerdo ese viaje imprevisto, ustedes dijeron que iban a ver a un viejo amigo.

\- Así es, no fue una mentira del todo – secundo a su hermano.

\- Recuerdo su sonrisa al vernos llegar, como trataba de no mostrarse débil ni lastimado por esos años de tortura, recordamos el pasado por unos breves instantes, reímos como en aquellos tiempos y … ese mismo día, murió con la mano de su padre en su hombro sus manos siendo sostenidas por su hijo y por mí – ligeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas - me dijo que sabía que yo cumpliría la misión y que estaba feliz de que no se equivocó al encomendármela, estaba orgulloso de lo bien que estaba cuidándolos… Que me esperaba del otro lado junto a Toshiya y Hiroko.

\- Adalberto.

\- Fue difícil despedirme de él ¿sabes? Fue mi mejor amigo, aunque nunca se lo dije.

\- Él lo sabía – Mary dejo su mano sobre su brazo – para el también fuiste su mejor amigo.

Adalberto asintió mientras las lágrimas caían, tras una larga respiración se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Una pregunta, ¿Su esposa no estaba con él ese día? Lo digo porque no la mencionaste.

\- No, ella no estaba en Nueva Hasetsu.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, no creo que quieras ver morir al hombre que dejaste por irte con otro y cuya relación quedo aun peor por cuestiones de pensiones y custodia del hijo que tenían.

\- Oh… Vaya.

\- Esa mujer como no consiguió la custodia y no pudo sacarle nada a Ralph lo dejo y se fue con su amante a nueva crisis – Mary frunció el ceño – lo más lamentable es que ni aun con su muerte se dignó en todos estos años en ver a su hijo ni velar por su bienestar.

\- Eso ya no nos incumbe Mary.

\- Lo sé – desviando la mirada.

\- Y ¿Actualmente dónde está el hijo de Ralph? ¿Está vivo?

\- Bueno… Si, está vivo, tiene dos trabajos uno es dentro del modelaje, profesión que no agrado a su abuelo – comenzando a reír – y el otro trabajo tampoco es de su gracia pero, es necesario – encogiéndose de hombros – al menos vela por la seguridad y comodidad de ese viejo cascarrabias, Ralph estaría orgulloso de él.

\- Parece un chico agradable por lo que veo.

\- Pronto te lo presentaremos, estoy segura que se llevaran bien – su hermana le sonrió ante lo dicho.

Yuuri asintió.

\- Y… ¿Qué sucedió después de que…Ralph…?

Adalberto lo observo por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho, respiro profundamente y comenzó a relatar su pasado nuevamente.

* * *

 _Abrió sus ojos lentamente, el cielo aún se encontraba en penumbras, había perdido la noción del tiempo tras haber caído por aquel acantilado. Trato de moverse con dificultad sintiendo como cada uno de sus huesos se resentían por la caída, sobre todo el brazo fracturado el cual le enviaba pinchazos de dolor cada minuto._

 _No recordaba con claridad lo sucedido, lo último que su mente había retenido es ver el viejo poblado de Greyshire en la lejanía, la aparición de cadentes cerca del acantilado y como estos lo atacaron haciéndolo caer segundo después de que su magia desapareciera por completo._

 _Se apoyó en la pared rocosa del lugar y observo el paraje frente suyo. El lugar estaba cubierto por enormes árboles, el sonido del agua se escuchaba a pocos metros de él, un enorme rio cuyo final no podía verlo con claridad y a lo lejos las luces de los faros lo mantenían protegido de los cadentes._

 _\- Malditos Cadentes – dijo entre dientes – al menos no me tendré que preocupar por ellos._

 _Perder su magia en aquel momento había sido un golpe duro para su propio bienestar, aunque había sobrevivido de milagro al caer del acantilado no significaba que el viaje sería fácil, mucho menos cuando tendría que enfrentar a los cadentes que vivían dentro de la cueva tras la vieja cascada._

 _Camino por el sendero por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llego a las orillas del rio. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la enorme cascada ubicada a su derecha y se dio la vuelta para caminar por el sendero rocoso que conducía hacia ella. Tras una caminata sobre piedras enmohecidas por el ambiente se topó con un letrero que decía "Peligro, diablillos, manténgase lejos del interior" y paso por su lado, haciendo caso omiso del mismo.  
_

* * *

\- ¿Te atacaron?

\- Si, y no tuve más opción que hacer algo que he odiado toda mi vida.

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Huir.

* * *

 _Corría sobre caminos rocoso, el frio comenzaba a calarle en los huesos, la temperatura bajaba cada que se adentraba en el lugar de aquella vieja mazmorra, las risas agudas de los diablillos se escuchaban tras él mientras que esquivaba con dificultad las bolas de energía oscuras que estos le lazaban._

 _Continuo corriendo sin detenerse pero, cuando su vista regreso al frente tuvo que detenerse de golpe al ver un enorme acantilado frente suyo._

 _\- Genial, tenía que aparecer esto ahora._

 _Las risas de los diablillos se escuchaban más cerca, Adalberto se giro para ver tras él y pudo distinguir la figura de los mismos en la oscuridad, giro su cabeza nuevamente para ver el acantilado y levanto su vista al ver la distancia que había entre su lado y el que estaba enfrente._

 _\- Pues… No tengo de otra._

 _Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, al escuchar a los diablillos a centímetros de él, tomo impulso y salto al otro lado, logrando sujetarse de la orilla del mismo con su brazo derecho._

 _\- Vamos… Tú puedes._

 _Las venas en su frente se remarcaron por el esfuerzo así mismo en su brazo derecho, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba logro levantarse e impulsarse con sus pies – que lograron sujetarse a salientes del acantilado- y subió hasta caer sobre el suelo del mismo._

 _\- Rayos… - levantándose con dificultad del suelo._

 _Los diablillos del otro lado solo lo observaron unos segundos, sin moverse de su sitio. Adalberto les regreso la mirada, rompiendo el contacto comenzó a correr mientras estos saltaban y lo perseguían sin vacilación._

 _Comenzó a temblar por el frio pero continúo corriendo, esquivando sus ataques y trastabillando cada que sorteaba piedras por el camino, hasta que, se detuvo al llegar a una saliente y cuyo interior parecía un tobogán creado por el hielo._

 _Se giró al escuchar los sonidos de los cadentes tras él, camino hacia tras pero casi cae por la saliente al llegar al límite. Los diablillos lo miraban con una sonrisa sádica en sus rostros, sus manos comenzaron a formar bolsas de energía oscura y, tras un segundo de pensarlo las lanzaron hacia Adalberto quien cayó por el tobogán de hielo._

 _Estuvo cayendo por él durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que, tras llegar al final su cuerpo cayo de golpe al suelo, reprimiendo un grito de dolor al caer sobre su brazo fracturado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su estómago se encontraba revuelto por la caída, se colocó boca abajo y alzo la vista._

 _La puerta de la mazmorra creada por el rey se encontraba pocos metros de él._

 _\- Toshiya, ¿no pudiste esconderla en otro lugar?_

 _Se levantó reprimiendo cualquier quejido de dolor, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. No paso mucho cuando escucho el golpe de algo caer al suelo y, tras el estaban los diablillos nuevamente, riendo de forma malévola._

 _\- ¿No pueden dejarme en paz?_

 _Nuevamente las bolsas de energía aparecieron en sus manos y las lanzaron hacia Adalberto quien, por la caída aun no podía moverse del todo, siendo lanzado por la energía de estas hacia la puerta, golpeándose fuerte mente la cabeza, donde la sangre comenzó a emanar por la herida._

 _Se giró hasta quedar sentado, apoyándose sobre el frio metal de la puerta, se llevó su palma hacia la herida para quitar la sangre y visualizar como los cadentes de acercaban lentamente, esta vez, con aquellas garras listas para desagárralo por completo._

 _Adalberto apoyo su mano sobre la puerta manchándola con su sangre, trato de levantarse nuevamente pero, cayó nuevamente al suelo por el dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Cerro sus ojos y se preparó mentalmente para morir pero, un extraño sonido tras de sí le hizo levantar la vista._

"ADN DETECTADO… PERMISO PARA ENTRAR"

 _-¿Qué?_

 _La cerradura de la puerta comenzó a abrirse, las paredes que estaban a cada lado suyo comenzaron a levantarse y en su lugar unos extraños paneles se fueron colocando. Los cadentes comenzaron a correr y se abalanzaron sobre de él pero, antes de que siquiera lo tocaron, los paneles se iluminaron y los cadentes cayeron al suelo, emitiendo un sonido agudo como si se tratara de gemidos de dolor, lentamente comenzaron a deshacerse hasta que no quedo nada en su lugar._

 _\- Faros – expreso Adalberto con sorpresa._

 _Se relamió los labios y se levantó con esfuerzo de su lugar, girándose para ver como la puerta ahora se encontraba abierta._

 _\- Ahora entiendo porque Ralph dijo que la llave siempre la hemos tenido – caminando un poco hacia el interior de la mazmorra - No sé si sentirme alagado que mi ADN fuera tomado como una de las llaves o reprocharle a Toshiya lo sádico que suena eso._

 _Con cuidado comenzó a bajar la escaleras en forma de caracol, el sonido de sus pasos fue el único sonido presente tras cerrarse la puerta una vez entro al lugar. Durante su camino pensó en miles de cosas, en lo sucedido en palacio, el sacrificio de su rey, de las últimas palabras de Ralph, en lo que haría una vez llegara a Altissia, en cómo debía darles la noticia a la princesa y al príncipe y en ningún escenario que pudiese imaginar aquello terminaba bien._

 _Sus pasos se detuvieron una vez llego al final de la escalera, el lugar se ilumino por completo por gracias a los paneles que estaban en el techo. El lugar era parecido a la sala de control dentro de palacio, enormes pantallas estaban en el lugar, emitiendo datos, estadísticas pero sobre todo se encontraban vigilando el exterior con cámaras colocadas en puntos estratégicos._

 _Se acercó a la enorme computadora que estaba a unos metros suyos, con u mano sana comenzó a buscar la base de datos y encontró los que buscaba, los que hablaban del regalia y su actual funcionamiento._

 _\- Veamos que tenemos aquí._

 _Pulso comandos, que le llevaron a varios documentos de funcionamiento, las nuevas funciones que poseía así como la tecnología que Cid había colocado en el viejo auto que alguna vez condujeron en su juventud. Tras leer algunos documentos, procedió bajar la palanca que estaba a su lado y tras hacerlo, un extraño sonido inundo el lugar._

 _Se giró y para su sorpresa el suelo se abrió, lentamente el auto comenzó a ser subido por una columna hasta que estuvo por completo a la vista de Adalberto y suelo se volvió a cerrar._

 _\- Cid lo reconstruyo bien._

 _Se alejó de la computadora central y se acercó a un cubículo donde busco algún botiquín, encontrándolo en el cajón inferior, saco unas cuantas vendas, jeringas y frascos del lugar, llevándolas consigo hacia una mesa que estaba a unos metros del regalia._

 _Dejo todo sobre la superficie y tomo las vendas para sujetar el brazo fracturado de forma que estuviese totalmente inmovilizado. Tomo la jeringa, abrió uno de los frascos para dejar que el líquido entrara en la primera y procedió a inyectarse su contenido, sintiendo como el dolor cedía ante la morfina._

 _\- Al menos no sentiré el dolor por unas horas._

 _Se alejó y volvió a la computadora central para terminar de conocer el nuevo funcionamiento del auto, llevándose miles de sorpresas al leer todas sus modificaciones, desde energía ilimitada, escudos, camuflaje y el uso de una tecnología denominada type-f, la cual nunca se había utilizado por su alto nivel de inestabilidad pero, por los informes que leía, el viejo Cid había logrado manipularlo y hacer que el viejo auto pudiese surcar los cielos. Adalberto solo sonrió pero la misma no duro mucho, cuando el lugar comenzó a iluminarse en tonalidades rojas acompañadas de un sonido parecido a una alarma._

"PELIGRO… INTRUSOS, SE RECOMIENDA TOMAR MEDIDAS DE ATAQUE"

 _Adalberto regreso a ver la pantalla y diviso las cámaras, en el exterior los soldados de Nikiforov descendían de su nave y se dirigían a la cascada._

 _\- Me estuvieron siguiendo._

 _Observo cómo cada defensa creada por Toshiya era sorteada, paredes hechas eran derrumbadas, los cadentes eran destruidos por sus armas, lentamente se iban acercando a la puerta de la mazmorra._

"PELIGRO, LOS INTRUSOS ESTAN A 500 METROS DE DISTANCIA SE RECOMIENDA LA EVACUACION INMEDIATA"

 _\- Genial… No me queda de otra – regreso a ver el regalia – no es como si supiera como volarlo… - Pulso varios comandos y la escotilla se desplego, así como la cascada era partida en dos, creando una salida al exterior - No puedo dejar que lo que haya aquí sea tomado por ellos – susurro – Toshiya debió crear un sistema de autodestrucción – comenzado a pulsar comandos y botones – vamos._

"LOS INTRUSOS ESTAN A 300 METROS"

 _\- ¡Ya lo sé! – Dijo desesperado, mientras buscaba el sistema - ¡Lo encontré!_

"EL SISTEMA SE AUTODRESTRUIRA EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS… ¿DESEA CONTINUAR?"

 _Adalberto observo la pantalla por unos segundos, cerro sus ojos y tras un suspiro, pulso el botón de confirmación. Se alejó de la pantalla y abrió la puerta del regalia para entrar en su interior._

"LOS INTRUSOS ESTAN A 100 METROS"

 _-Pues se llevaran una sorpresa cuando entren – colocándose con dificultad el cinturón de seguridad, encendiendo el auto y tomando la palanca de velocidades – Aquí vamos, veamos si lo que te hizo cid valió la pena._

"ALERTA LA PUERTA A SIDO DESTRUIDA, LOS INTRUSOS HAN ENTRADO AL LUGAR"

 _Adalberto se giró solo un momento solo para ver a los soldados entrando al lugar, regreso a ver al frente y puso en marcha el auto._

 _\- No lo dejen escapar, disparen._

 _Los soldados comenzaron a disparar sus armas y el auto avanzo por la escotilla, mientras ellos comenzaron a correr tras él._

"ALERTA, QUEDAN TRES MINUTO PARA LA AUTODESTRUCCION"

 _El auto comenzó a ganar velocidad, mientras los soldados aumentaban la suya propia._

 _\- Odio a los malditos androides… Y odio que necesite un nivel de velocidad para volar._

 _Los disparos se escuchan con fuerza dentro de aquel estrecho lugar, el regalia iba cada vez a más velocidad y, una vez el censor le indico que tenía el nivel necesario Adalberto pulso el botón frente suyo y el regalia comenzó a modificarse._

"ALERTA, QUEDA UN MINUTO PARA LA AUTODESTRUCCION"

 _La parte inferior se modificó, hasta parecerse a la cola de un avión, bajo del mismo unos propulsores se colocaron en lugar de las llantas traseras y el auto comenzó a elevarse del suelo saliendo del lugar con rapidez mientras los androides se detenían al filo de la escotilla, mientras seguían disparando._

"AUTODESTRUCCION CONFIRMADA"

 _El lugar exploto tras Adalberto, destruyendo todo a su paso así como a los androides que estaban en su interior, aquello alerto para mala suerte del mismo a la nave que trajo consigo a los androides._

 _\- Genial – susurro._

* * *

Yuuri lo observaba con sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- ¿Destruiste la mazmorra y alertaste al enemigo con ello?

\- No es como si lo hubiese planeado de ese modo Yuuri.

\- Creo que era algo… Obvio, considerando que los androides llegaron con ella ¿no crees?

\- En ese momento mi único objetivo era salir de ahí y llegar a Altissia.

Yuuri soltó una ligera risa.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Ralph era el que creaba los planes.

\- ¡Oye! – Le reclamo - ¡Yo también he creado buenos planes de batalla!

\- Claro – ganándose una mueca de disgusto por parte del mayor.

\- Yuuri – le llamo su hermana.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó - ¿te persiguieron hasta Altissia?

\- No, me persiguieron durante un tiempo pero logre evadirlos, por suerte no me derribaron, los escudos de Cid protegieron al regalia.

* * *

 _Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, llevo su vista hacia el reloj en el panel y este marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Se hundió en su asiento, sintiendo como el sueño lentamente estaba haciendo mella en su concentración._

 _\- No creo por der seguir volando – murmuro._

 _Pulso el panel y dejo en el comando el destino que debían seguir, seleccionando las coordenadas que el regalia debía seguir tras pulsar el modo de piloto automático._

 _\- Ralph…Lo logre._

 _Y la inconsciencia lo llevo junto a sus brazos._

* * *

 _La primera vez que abrió los ojos, se encontró con el cielo aun oscuro, la puerta del regalia lentamente se abría, encontrándose con el rostro de una sacerdotisa, podía ver como esta movía sus labios pero no lograba captar lo que esta decía, la preocupación se podía leer claramente en su rostro, lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia fue el nombre de Freya._

 _La segunda vez que abrió sus ojos se encontraba acostado sobre una suave cama, el olor a incienso impregnaba el lugar llegando hasta sus fosas nasales, las cálidas manos de un sacerdotisa curaba sus heridas y envolvía sus brazos y piernas con vendajes limpios, el sonido de frascos al tintinear, de voces en la lejanía pidiendo algún extraño medicamente fueron los que logro escuchar antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y dormir nuevamente._

 _La última vez que abrió sus ojos fue cuando recupero la conciencia por completo, el olor a incienso aún continuaba en el ambiente pero no había rastro de la sacerdotisa que lo había curado, se sentó sobre su cama con dificultad, notando como cada una de sus heridas se encontraban vendadas así como su brazo se encontraba sujeto desde su cuello. Giro su vista para encontrarse con una jarra de agua fres y un vaso lleno de esta, el cual tomo con su mano sana y tomo su contenido._

 _\- Me alegra verle despierto joven Adalberto._

 _La voz de una sacerdotisa capto su atención, dejando el vaso en la mesita de alado junto a la jarra._

 _\- Estoy en Altissia ¿cierto?_

 _\- Así es – acercándose a su lado._

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?_

 _\- Un par de horas._

 _\- Ya veo – bajando la mirada._

 _\- Le recomiendo dormir un poco más, las heridas que posee tardaran un poco en sanar, aunque su brazo tomara más tiempo – le indico._

 _\- La princesa y el príncipe… ¿Dónde están?_

 _\- Ambos se encuentran en el jardín a lado de la princesa Yuko, lady Freya y el joven Nishigori._

 _\- Comprendo – sintiendo por un segundo que el peso sobre sus hombros se aflojaba._

 _\- Es mejor que duerma, vendré a ver sus heridas más tarde – dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar fuera del lugar._

 _\- Disculpa._

 _\- ¿Si? – girándose un poco para verle._

 _\- Necesito hablar con la reina Alicia._

 _\- ¿La reina? – Mirándolo sin expresión en su rostro - Me temo que no es posible, la reina Alicia se encuentra en Nueva Hasetsu visitando a los reyes ya que hoy son las negociaciones._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Observando con incredulidad a la sacerdotisa - ¿no está aquí?_

 _\- No – observando el gesto de desconcierto en el rostro ajeno - ¿Sucede algo?_

 _«_ _No es posible, se supone que la reina Alicia huyo de palacio ¿Por qué no está en Altissia? Además, ¿Por qué nadie sabe de lo sucedido?_ _»_ _pensó para sus adentros._

 _\- Si no hay nada más que necesite me retiro._

 _\- Espera – deteniéndola antes de que diera la vuelta - hay algo más que necesito._

 _\- Usted dirá._

 _\- Necesito hablar con Lady Freya, es urgente._

* * *

 _La puerta emitió un crujido al ser abierta nuevamente, Freya entro a la enfermería con aquel paso lento pero lleno de gracia que le caracterizaba, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo como era costumbre pero, al ver a Adalberto sentado sobre su cama una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se inclinó brevemente para dedicarle un par de palabras a la sacerdotisa, quien asintió y desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola tras ella._

 _Con calma se fue acercando hasta llegar a su destino sentándose en el pequeño banco que estaba junto a la cama, dejando sus manos sobre su regazo y alzando su cabeza para enfocar el rostro del mayor._

 _\- Me alegro que tus heridas no fueran de gravedad – observando las vendas en el cuerpo del otro._

 _\- Por un momento pensé que no lo lograría – indicio – agradezco que cuidaran de mi persona._

 _\- Era lo menos que podíamos hacer por usted._

 _Adalberto asintió a sus palabras._

 _\- Me fue comunicado que deseaba verme, ¿el motivo de ello, es la misma razón del por qué llego con esas heridas? – colocando un ligero gesto de preocupación en su rostro._

 _\- Me temo que así es._

 _\- ¿Sucedió algo en Nueva Hasetsu, no es así?_

 _Apretó con fuerza las sabanas de su cama y apretó los dientes._

 _\- Por la tensión en tu cuerpo puedo suponer que es así._

 _Adalberto bajo la cabeza y cerro sus ojos, tratando de impedir que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas._

 _\- El rey… Murió – dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta._

 _Abrió sus ojos ante aquella afirmación y las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo finalmente cedieron, cayendo por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que…?_

 _\- ¿Lo sé? – Concluyo la pregunta del mayor- La muerte del rey sacudió al mundo, un gran temblor se hizo presente hace unas horas – sonriendo al notar el gesto de confusión en el rostro ajeno – La gran barrera que protege el mundo, fue creada con la fuerza vital del primer rey Katsuki, siendo reforzada por la fuerza del oráculo… Al morir el rey, la barrera lo resiente y pierde una parte de sí misma, por eso el mundo fue expuesto a aquel temblor._

 _\- Nunca supe – limpiándose las lágrimas – de algo así, se acerca de la barrera pero no de lo que sucedía tras la muerte de un rey de Nueva Hasetsu._

 _\- Nunca había sucedido, ningún rey había perecido antes de traspasar su poder a su sucesor._

 _\- Ya veo – soltando un largo suspiro._

 _\- Adalberto – la suave voz de Freya se escuchaba más como un arrullo que como la voz de una joven mujer – Sea cual sea el motivo de la muerte del rey, no fue culpa tuya._

 _\- No pude hacer nada para salvarle, falle en cumplir mi juramento._

 _\- No, no es así – aseguro – no fallaste, estas aquí – Alargando su mano para dejarla sobre la del otro - ¿el rey te pidió que vinieras, tengo razón?_

 _\- Él nos pidió que protegiéramos a sus hijos, que ellos eran el futuro del mundo, pero solo yo pude llegar hasta aquí, Ralph… El…_

 _\- A veces para proteger aquello que amamos debemos hacer grandes sacrificios._

 _\- Eso mismo dijo una vez Ralph._

 _\- Sera porque de cierta manera pensamos igual – inclinando su cabeza – Ralph hizo lo que creyó necesario, preservar la vida de los hijos de su rey, después de todo, ellos son los últimos Katsuki dentro de la línea de los reyes ancestrales._

 _\- ¿Dentro de la línea? – Pregunto con confusión - ¿Qué significa eso?_

 _Freya se mantuvo en silencio, dejando sin respuesta la pregunta del mayor, simplemente dibujo una triste sonrisa en su rostro._

 _\- ¿Puedes contarme lo sucedido en Nueva Hasetsu?_

 _Adalberto supo de inmediato que Freya trataba de cambiar la conversación por algún extraño motivo pero, al ver aquel pálido rostro sonreír de aquella forma decidió no insistir._

 _\- Te lo contare pero – mirando fijamente el rostro de la mujer – deseo que este presente la princesa Mary, ella merece saber la verdad._

 _\- Entiendo._

 _\- Lo que sí puedo decirte es que, sufrimos una grave traición y las negociaciones fueron una farsa._

 _El rostro de Freya pasó de la expectación a la intriga al escuchar aquellas palabras._

 _\- De acuerdo, hare que llamen a la princesa – levantándose de su asiento – te veré en la sala principal, una de las sacerdotisas te ayudara._

 _\- Puedo andar solo – dijo de manera brusca._

 _\- Lo sé, pero no queremos que tus heridas se habrán y tengas que permanecer en cama por más tiempo de lo debido ¿o sí?_

 _Adalberto desvió la mirada, dándole la razón._

 _\- El tiempo apremia según veo y entre más rápido sanes será mejor – alargando su mano para tocar su mejilla – no tienes por qué sentirte acorralado, en este lugar puedes encontrar la paz que tanto necesitas… El camino que te aguarda es largo y difícil, pero sé que podrás con ello, Nix._

 _Adalberto solo la contemplo sin decir palabra alguna._

 _\- Te veo en la sala principal – dando la vuelta para alejarse de la cama._

 _Adalberto la siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente desapareció tras la puerta, tratando de descifrar que significaban aquellas palabras tan extrañas que la misma le había dicho._

* * *

\- Supongo que es aquí donde… Tú te enteraste de la muerte de nuestros padres – dirigiendo su vista hacia su hermana.

\- Si - sosteniéndole la mirada – en ese momento sentí que, mi mundo se volvía pedazos ¿Cómo era posible que nuestros padres estuvieran muertos, si una noche antes hable con nuestra madre? – dijo angustiada.

\- Mary – alargando su mano para tomar su mano.

Su hermana negó con su cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, fue hace mucho pero… El dolor aún sigue ahí, no con la misma intensidad pero, siempre está presente.

\- Tu cargaste todo eso, soportando el dolor, la pena que representaba –hundiéndose sobe su asiento- y yo ajeno a todo eso.

\- No es tu culpa – dijo comprensiva - decidimos que era lo mejor para ti.

\- ¿Lo mejor? – Mirando a su hermana y regresando su vista al rostro de Adalberto - ¿Y eso era?

\- Olvidar.

* * *

 _La televisión seguía encendida, las noticias se mantenían en un solo punto de concentración, la tragedia dentro de las paredes del castillo de nueva Hasetsu, eran el único tema que desde las nueve de la mañana seguía siendo tema de controversia internacional. Miles de personas lloraban a sus seres queridos muertos en aquel ataque, otros lamentaban la pérdida de su rey y otros no sabían que pensar._

 _La economía se había paralizado ¿sin su eje principal como iban a seguir funcionando? ¿Quién los dirigiría? Muchos proponían buscar a un sucesor, alguien de la familia plebeya de la reina Hiroko quizás podría ascender y otros –influenciados por Nikiforov según Adalberto- insinuaban que el rey de nueva Crisis podría liderar ambos reinos, tenía la experiencia necesaria._

 _Tomo el control de la televisión y pulso el botón de apagado para no seguir escuchando aquellas insensatas palabras provenientes de aquellos traidores y dirigió su mirada hacia Mary, quien seguía llorando de forma desconsolado sobre el regazo de Freya tras recuperar la conciencia._

 _\- Mis padres – dijo en un susurro bajo._

 _\- Princesa._

 _Freya regreso a verle y negó con su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Cómo está la princesa Yuko? – pregunto sentándose en el sofá que estaba en frente._

 _\- Bien, al menos por ahora, aún no he podido hablar con ella ni decirle que su madre no volverá – acariciando la cabeza de Mary._

 _\- Ahora que su madre ha muerto, ¿Qué sucederá con ella?_

 _\- Con la muerte de la reina Alicia, la princesa Yuko es el nuevo oráculo de Altissia, por lo que su entrenamiento como tal debe comenzar pronto – dejando ver la tristeza que la embargaba._

 _\- ¿No es algo brusco? Su madre acaba de ser… - callando por unos segundos antes de decir lo que pensaba – Ahora que la reina ha muerto._

 _\- Lamentablemente no es posible – asevero – hay una razón por la que el entrenamiento de un oráculo comienza a los doce años y es porque su antecesora debe traspasar su poder cuando su descendiente cumple los diecinueve años, así el poder de esta se mantiene intacto y se fortalece pero… La reina Alicia murió sin poder hacerlo por lo que su poder paso de forma directa a su hija, una joven oráculo falta de entrenamiento, sino se le capacita no será capaz de soportar la carga de la barrera que ahora debe cargar sobre sus hombros._

 _\- ¿Qué sucedería si la princesa Yuko no recibe el entrenamiento? ¿Por qué no esperar a que cumpla los doce?_

 _\- Si no comenzamos ahora, estaremos expuestos a que la barrera falle por completo y la plaga que nos ha azotado por siglos devore el mundo entero._

 _\- ¿No hay otra forma? – buscando alguna solución al triste destino de la joven princesa._

 _\- La otra alternativa seria conectar el poder de los Katsuki que duerme en el pequeño Yuuri pero, para eso…_

 _\- Necesitamos la santalita._

 _Freya confirmo aquello con un movimiento de cabeza._

 _\- Y ahora el cristal ancestral está en manos de ese maldito Nikiforov – golpeando uno de los cojines con su mano derecha._

 _\- No hay nada que hacer, La pequeña Yuko deberá someterse al entrenamiento y mantener la barrera, al menos hasta que el actual rey crezca y reclame su trono._

 _\- Hablando del nuevo rey – Acomodándose sobre el sofá – hay algo que Toshiya menciono respecto al pequeño Yuuri._

 _\- Por lo que puedo notar, esa intriga te ha carcomido la cabeza desde entonces – sonriendo ligeramente la ver como Mary se levantaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas._

 _\- ¿Qué dijo? – La tímida voz de Mary se escuchó sorprendiendo a ambos adultos – Mi padre, ¿Qué dijo de Yuuri?_

 _Con una mirada una muda pregunta floto en el aire a lo cual Freya simplemente asintió._

 _\- Cuando… Nos pidió venir por ustedes, comento que debíamos protegerles, que a partir de ahora nuestro deber era servir a nuestro nuevo rey._

 _\- Yuuri – respondió mary con tristeza._

 _\- Si – asintió – pero, eso no fue lo que me dejo intrigado, sino… El aseguro que Yuuri era…_

 _\- El rey de reyes – concluyo Freya._

 _\- Si, ¿Cómo es que…? – dijo asombrado por la forma en como Freya solía terminar sus oraciones._

 _\- Porque es la verdad, Katsuki Yuuri nació con la vieja profecía sobre sus hombros – Adalberto abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión al escucharla._

 _\- ¿Rey de reyes? ¿Qué es eso? – Mary regreso a ver el rostro de Freya._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas que hace poco leíste la vieja profecía que se guarda dentro de las páginas del cosmogonía?_

 _Asintió._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas que decía?_

 _\- Pues… Decía algo de que, los sidéreos entregaron su poder a un mortal para combatir la oscuridad, la plaga que azota el mundo – Freya asintió – también, que algún día, aparecería un elegido, aquel mortal escogido por la santalita, nacería con gran poder y desterraría para siempre la oscuridad del mundo – termino de relatar – Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Yuuri?_

 _\- El rey de reyes es el elegido, aquel mortal bendecido por los sidéreos, capaz de regresar la luz al mundo… El entronado._

 _\- ¿Está diciendo que mi hermano es el entronado? – el asombro se comenzó a mostrar en su rostro – pero... Él es muy pequeño, no puede ser el._

 _\- No hay error alguna princesa Mary._

 _\- ¿Cómo esta tan segura de ello? – interrumpió Adalberto._

 _\- Cuando el príncipe Yuuri nació, ninguna estrella brillo esa noche en el firmamento._

 _\- Eso no prueba nada, todos saben que en algunas ocasiones el cielo se vuelve totalmente oscuro._

 _\- Ciertamente – afirmo – Pero, tras su nacimiento la reina Alicia viajo a Nueva Hasetsu para conocer al nuevo príncipe y, cuando sostuvo su mano la voz de los sidéreos se hizo presente, comenzando a recitar la vieja profecía._

 _Ante el silencio de la princesa y Adalberto prosiguió._

 _\- El príncipe Yuuri es el entronado, por eso los reyes de nueva Hasetsu siempre mostraban una tenue tristeza siempre que observaban a su hijo crecer, porque sabían que cuando fuera mayor debía cumplir su destino._

 _Gracias a las palabras de Freya, vagos recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente, las débiles sonrisas de su rey, la triste mirada que mostraba la reina cuando arrullaba a su hijo… Ahora sabía los motivos._

 _\- Entonces – la voz de Adalberto rompió el silencio – Debemos recuperar la santalita, solo Yuuri puede usar su poder._

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo pero, por ahora es imposible, incluso tu mejor que nadie lo sabe._

 _Desvió la mirada._

 _\- ¿Y que sugiere que hagamos? ¿Huir? – dedicándole una fría mirada._

 _\- Por ahora es lo más seguro para los tres._

 _\- Huir no resolverá nada – asevero con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- No, no la hace, pero te brinda tiempo para planear tu siguiente movimiento y por ahora no tenemos más opciones, por lo que puedo suponer dentro de poco el rey Nikiforov será nombrado regente de ambos reinos._

 _Apretó con fuerza su mano sana hasta volverla un puño._

 _\- Aun cuando no lo deseemos es el único con la experiencia y ejercito militar para gobernar, aun con algún familiar de la reina vivo no comparte lazo de sangre con la familia Katsuki, por lo que no podría ascender al trono… Y si se enteran que los hijos de los reyes siguen con vida harán lo que sea para acabar con sus vidas._

 _Bajo la cabeza al no poder negar aquellas palabras._

 _-¿Y qué podemos hacer? – Mary pregunto al ver la tensión en el rostro de Adalberto - ¿Nos quedaremos en Altissia?_

 _\- No, no pueden quedarse aquí, sería el primer lugar donde buscarían._

 _\- Me temo que nos buscaran en cualquier parte del mundo si sospechan que estamos con vida – comenzando a perder la paciencia._

 _\- Adalberto tiene razón – secundo Mary – además, Yuuri aún es muy pequeño, pronto comenzara hacer preguntas, querrá ver a nuestros padres – las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaba a acumularse en sus ojos – no tengo el valor para decirle que han muerto… Sufrirá mucho._

 _El ambiente comenzó a volverse tenso por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, no encontraban salida alguna a aquella encrucijada, el tiempo poco a poco se les acababa, no solo sus vidas estaban en riesgo también la de un mundo que estaba colapsando sin poder detenerlo._

 _Freya se mantuvo en silencio, analizando el rostro de ambos, solo un ligero suspiro y levanto su cabeza._

 _\- Entonces… No hay otra salida._

 _Ambos giraron su cabeza al escucharla._

 _\- ¿Lady Freya?_

 _\- ¿Tiene alguna Idea de cómo salir de esto? – Tratando de sonar calmado – porque a mí no se me ocurre nada para librarnos de Nikiforov._

 _\- La reina Hiroko es de origen Plebeyo ¿no es así?_

 _\- Si, padre nos comentó que conoció a mama en un pequeño y rustico poblado cerca de Vesperpool, los abuelos manejaban un viejo balneario cerca del lago que está ubicado en ese lugar._

 _\- La reina Hiroko siempre fue muy reservada acerca de su familia, no porque no los amara – prosiguió Adalberto – según palabras de Toshiya, la reina deseaba que su familia viviera tranquila sin la presión de la corona…Aunque los visitaba en secreto._

 _\- Siendo así, no habrá problema entonces – sonrió levemente._

 _\- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que está pensando Lady Freya? – pregunto con recelo._

 _\- El poblado de Vesperpool es visitado por turistas por sus aguas termales pero, nadie sabe acerca de los origines de la reina en ese lugar así que…_

 _\- Podríamos escondernos ahí sin problema – llevando su mano hacia su mentón._

 _\- Veo que comprendes, si el rey los llega a buscar en ese lugar, nadie los descubriría ya que, todos amaban a Hiroko en ese lugar, no entregarían a sus hijos._

 _\- Bien – comenzando a planear en su mente como llegarían a ese lugar - ¿y qué haremos con Yuuri? – Pregunto – La princesa Mary tiene razón, el hará preguntas._

 _\- Solo hay una solución a eso pero…_

 _\- ¿Pero? – Mary giro su cabeza para ver el rostro de la joven mujer._

 _\- Dependerá de ustedes si toman ese camino, una vez tomado no podrán deshacerlo._

 _\- Dilo – pidió Adalberto._

* * *

 _El único sonido en aquella habitación era el crepitar de las antorchas, la tenue luz que irradiaban proyectaban ligeras sombras en el lugar. Mary se encontraba acariciando los cabellos de su pequeño hermano, quien yacía dormido sobre aquella base de piedra mientras Adalberto y Freya se encontraban a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de ambos._

 _\- ¿Están seguros? – insistió Freya, buscando algún signo de duda en el rostro del mayor._

 _\- Si – contesto secamente._

 _\- Saben que al hacerlo no hay vuelta atrás ¿verdad?_

 _\- Lo sabemos – regresando a verla – desearíamos no hacerlo pero, incluso Mary sabe que es necesario – dirigiendo su vista hacía el pequeño Yuuri – es por su bien._

 _\- Cuesta creer que alguien tan pequeño y frágil es quien tiene el futuro del mundo en sus manos ¿no crees? – manteniéndose firme e inexpresiva._

 _\- Ni en mis más locos sueños podría imaginar algo así._

 _Pasos bajando por las escaleras capto la atención de ambos, apareciendo segundos después una joven sacerdotisa en compañía de la princesa Yuko. Freya contemplo a la pequeña por unos instantes, regresando a ver a su acompañante y asintiendo, esta hizo una reverencia, abandonando la estancia._

 _\- Lady Freya – le llamo con su suave y pequeña voz - ¿deseaba verme?_

 _El rostro de Freya se alteró por unos segundos, los cuales no pasaron inadvertidos por Adalberto pero permaneció en silencio. Se colocó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la joven princesa, posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro._

 _\- Mi joven princesa – tratando de sonreírle – hay algo que tengo que decirte y, me temo que será una noticia triste para usted._

 _Parpadeo por unos instantes, pasando su vista del rostro de Freya hacia al de Adalberto y viceversa._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Bajo la cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder continuar._

 _\- Es sobre la reina Alicia – continuo Adalberto al ver el mutismo de la joven mujer._

 _\- ¿Mi madre?_

 _\- La reina Alicia – continuo Freya – ella… - alzando su cabeza para enfocar el rostro de la pequeña._

 _Yuko sonrió tristemente, bajo la cabeza y llevo su mano derecha hacia su hombro, posándola sobre la de la azabache._

 _\- Lo sé._

 _Ambos la observaron con sorpresa al escucharle hablar, sorprendiéndose aún más cuando una fina y delicada lagrima caía por una de sus mejillas._

 _\- Mi madre, no volverá._

 _\- Princesa ¿Cómo es que…?_

 _\- Vino a verme – levantando el rostro – durante mi sueño, ella apareció – limpiando las lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaban a caer – ambas estábamos en un hermoso campo de flores blanca, la brisa llevaba su fragancia, sus rubios cabellos se movían al compás de la misma mientras me sonreía._

 _\- No era un simple sueño, ¿cierto? – dijo Adalberto mostrando desconcierto en su voz._

 _\- No – negó - No siempre se da pero, algunas veces las oráculos pueden comunicarse con el ser a quien desean trasmitir un mensaje de gran importancia antes de... – callando al no poder decir la última palabra – es conocido como La llama de la última voluntad – declaro Freya - ¿Qué dijo la reina Alicia? – pregunto con cuidado._

 _\- Ella dijo "Se valiente y bondadosa. Nunca te rindas hija mía, el mundo ahora dependerá de ti y tus oraciones, se constante y firme en cada una de tus decisiones… hasta que el rey de reyes vuelva y cumpla su papel"_

 _Ambos permanecieron absortos por unos segundos._

 _\- ¿Dijo… Algo más? – saliendo de su asombro._

 _\- Si, ella… Ella me…- mordiéndose el labio inferior, metiendo sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su vestido._

 _\- ¿Princesa?_

 _Negó con rapidez._

 _\- Dijo… "Se feliz"_

 _\- Princesa Yuko – Adalberto desvió la mirada al ver a la princesa con aquel pesar a cuestas._

 _\- Sé que el dolor que ahora guarda vuestro corazón es enorme mi joven princesa pero, puedo prometerle que, aunque nunca se ira… Estará mejor._

 _\- Lo se Freya, no te preocupes por mí – aseguro limpiándose las lágrimas – mi madre siempre estará conmigo – llevando la palma de su mano hacia su pecho – y nunca se ira._

 _Freya la contemplo en silencio._

 _\- Seguiré adelante… Después de todo – dibujando una sutil sonrisa – soy su hija… El nuevo oráculo._

 _Ambos no podían creer la fortaleza que aquella pequeña estaba demostrando, la entereza con la que estaba afrontando su destino aun cuando el dolor que la embargaba era inexplicable._

 _Yuko se puso de puntillas al distinguir el rostro de Yuuri, y paso entre ambos adultos hasta llegar a lado de Mary._

 _\- ¿Yuuri? – Colocando sus manos sobre la fría roca de aquella base - ¿Por qué está dormido en este lugar?_

 _Adalberto y Freya se regresaron a ver, asintiendo. Ella se irguió nuevamente y camino a lado de Adalberto hasta quedar a centímetros de ambas menores._

 _\- Me temo que tanto Yuuri como su hermana deberán partir – dijo Freya._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Sus vidas corren grave peligro princesa, y debemos protegerles a cualquier precio._

 _\- ¿Es por qué Yuuri es el entronado?_

 _El mutismo de los tres demostró su asombro._

 _\- Mi madre me lo dijo durante el sueño – contesto a la pregunta que se formó en el aire._

 _Adalberto solo un largo suspiro._

 _\- Así es princesa – siguiendo la conversación – debemos partir esta misma noche, solo el amparo de la misma puede protegernos._

 _\- Pero… ¿Y los cadentes? – mostrándose preocupada._

 _\- No se preocupe por ello, tenemos los medios para viajar sin que ellos nos detecten._

 _Yuko sonrió un poco más calmada._

 _Freya se movió de su lugar y se colocó al frente de la base de piedra, quedando justo frente a la cabeza del pequeño._

 _\- Es su última oportunidad, ¿desean que esto suceda?_

 _\- Es la única manera, al menos por ahora – manteniendo su vista sobre la figura de Yuuri – usted más que nadie sabe que es así._

 _\- ¿Qué planean hacer? – volvió a preguntar Yuko._

 _\- Hacerle olvidar – le respondió Mary._

 _\- ¿Ha?_

 _\- Mi hermano aún es muy pequeño y, comenzaría a hacer preguntas difíciles de contestar, haría algún berrinche que podría atraer a personas que no dudarían en vendernos…Además está la profecía, él es aún muy pequeño como para verse en vuelto en una guerra de la que poco o nada sabe._

 _Bajo la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras._

 _\- Eso significa también ¿Qué me olvidara? ¿A todos?_

 _\- Solo a aquellos que tengamos que ver con su pasado como príncipe – colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del menor._

 _\- Yuuri._

 _Sus manos comenzaron a brillar, un viento helado comenzó a recorrer el lugar, formando figuras en el aire, símbolos y letras que los presentes a penas y podían reconocer. La aguda voz de Freya comenzó a recitar un cantico, un idioma entendible para ellos._

" _Pikiran, Keyakinan, Gagasan, Kebenaran, Gambar, Dari semua yang Anda pegang dengan kuat, apa yang dinamai akan meninggalkan pikiran Anda ... Dihapus, Lupa, tanpa memori pada akhirnya ... Kenangan yang hanya sampai darah Anda terbangun, akan kembali…"*_

 _Una suave luz azul apareció en al frente de Yuuri, esta comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de la mujer. Elevo sus manos hasta rodear aquella extraña luz, que tras unos segundos se difumino en una cortina de humo blanco._

 _La temperatura del lugar volvió a la normalidad y los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron por unos segundos._

 _\- Mary._

 _\- ¿Dime? – acercándose a su hermano._

 _\- Soñé con mama y papa… Ellos estaban sonriéndome, como si estuvieran aquí… Como si nunca se hubiesen ido – cerrando sus ojos nuevamente hasta que solo un suave respirar demostró que había caído en brazos de Morfeo._

 _\- ¿Qué significa eso? – volteando a ver a Freya._

 _\- Cada memoria que el tenia respecto al reino ha sido borrada, cada persona que conoció sigue en su mente pero las circunstancias son distintas a la original – Haciendo que Mary la observara con tristeza - respecto a tus padres… Para Yuuri ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando era un bebe._

 _\- El… ¿Estará bien?_

 _\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, nada ha cambiado, sigue siendo él solo que, las cosas que conocía han sido modificadas… Para no hacerle daño – colocando su mano sobre su hombro._

 _\- ¿Hay posibilidad que recupere la memoria? – acercándose por completo a las tres._

 _\- Como todo Sello, el que ahora recae sobre el príncipe no es eterno – le respondió – el mismo está ligado a los poderes que se mantienen dormidos dentro de él, cuando su magia comience a despertar, sus recuerdos lo harán con ella._

 _Los tres permanecieron en silencio._

 _\- Cuando sus poderes se manifiesten y el deseo de proteger a los demás lata dentro de su ser… Sera el momento en el que ambos sepan que el momento de decirle toda la verdad se acerca – asevero._

 _\- Aunque tratemos de retenerlo, tarde o temprano deberá luchar – agrego Adalberto sin ánimos._

 _\- Así es – reafirmo Freya - cuando cumpla la edad, deberán decirle todo, su pasado y la enorme carga que recae sobre sus hombros._

 _El rostro sereno del pequeño Yuuri era observado por cuatro personas que se preocupaban por él y el futuro que le aguardaba. Yuko alargo su mano para dejarla sobre del azabache y sonrió dulcemente._

 _\- No se preocupen – captando la atención de todos – Yuuri estará bien… El protegerá este mundo._

 _\- ¿Y cómo sabe eso Princesa Yuko? – replico Mary._

 _\- Porque se trata de él – dijo sin apartar la vista del rostro del más pequeño – él es el entronado… Por eso se – regresando a verla – que todo estará bien._

* * *

Sus ojos contemplaban el rostro de ambos adultos, su corazón latía rápidamente, agitado por la emoción y la ansiedad que ahora recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Su mano apretaba con fuerza la tela de su ropa, justo sobre su pecho, mientras que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- Yuko… ¿Confiaba de esa manera en mí? – buscando alguna razón válida de aquello.

\- Aun lo hace – confirmo Mary – nunca ha dejado de creer en ti.

Bajo su cabeza para que no vieran sus lágrimas, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

\- ¿Qué paso después? – levantando la cabeza.

\- Nos fuimos de Altissia y viajamos al poblado que vio nacer a nuestra madre, escondimos el regalia en uno de las cuevas del lugar y, tuvimos una vida tranquila, sin miedo a que el rey Nikiforov nos encontrara, para el ambos estábamos muertos.

\- Durante esa época, poco a poco comenzamos a reunir aliados, formar grupos, creamos una red que después de mucho esfuerzo se extendió por todas partes del reino, informantes, espías, agentes de confianza que se ganaron el respeto del rey, volviéndose políticos importantes dentro de sus filas… Todo con el único fin de seguir cada pasó de Nikiforov… Para que cuando tu tuvieras que cumplir tu destino… No lo hicieras solo – Explico Adalberto.

\- Unos años después, cuando cumpliste diez años volvimos a Nueva Hasetsu, ambos habíamos cambiado, nuestros rasgos eran diferentes a cuando pequeños… Por lo que conseguir identificaciones falsas y una nueva vida dentro de nuestro propio reino fue… Remotamente fácil – concluyo Mary.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que Adalberto termino en la guarda Nocturna? – Regresando a verle -¿Alguien no te reconoció?

\- Por suerte ser parte de la guarda personal de tu padre me confirió anonimato, para el reino así como para la prensa internacional Nix murió aquella noche para otros, Adalberto era un viejo amigo del rey que estaba fuera del reino la noche de la tragedia en palacio por lo que, tras mucho papeleo y una que otra prueba de lealtad hacia Nikiforov, me aceptaron – encogiéndose de hombros.

Negó con su cabeza al imaginarse los miles de obstáculos que ambos sufrieron al llegar al reino nuevamente.

\- Yuuri – le llamo su hermana – ahora que sabes todo ¿Qué piensas? – mirándolo fijamente.

Bajo la mirada y trago con fuerza.

\- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente – aún hay miles de preguntas flotando en mi cabeza, aun cuando lo que me han dicho debía desplazar mis dudas… Solo generaron más incógnitas.

Mary no contesto solo continuo observando a su hermano menor.

\- ¿Qué es el anillo que mencionaron? ¿La barrera ancestral? ¿Exactamente que es la santalita? ¿Por qué los sidéreos, los viejos dioses, no terminaron con la plaga y esperan que un mortal lo haga? – Relamiéndose los labios - ¿Por qué escogieron a nuestra familia?

Cayo por unos segundos, analizando cada pregunta hecha por su hermano y respondió.

\- Parece que estuviste pensando en esto por mucho tiempo – sonriéndole – todas y cada una de tus preguntas tienen una misma respuesta… En un solo sitio Yuuri.

\- ¿Ha? – Inclinando su cabeza en señal de confusión - ¿y esa respuesta se encontraría en…?

Movió su cabeza para dirigir su vista hacia Adalberto y sonreírle.

\- Creo que eso es motivo para otra conversación, ya casi es – regresando a ver el reloj – medio día.

Parpadeo un par de veces y se giró para ver el reloj en la pared.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Supongo que ambos tienen hambre no es así – levantándose de su asiento.

\- Yo aún no tengo hambre preferiría… - el sonido de su estómago se escuchó en el lugar.

\- Creo que tu estomago opina lo contrario Yuuri – Soltando una ligera risa.

Comenzó a reír nerviosamente al ser descubierto.

\- Ve a tomar un baño mientras preparo la merienda, después de eso podemos seguir conversando si eso quieres.

Asintió levantándose de su lugar.

\- Iré a bañarme.

Les dedico una ligera sonrisa y salió disparado hacia el segundo piso. Por su parte, la sonrisa en ambos comenzó a borrarse tras verle desaparecer escaleras arriba.

\- Está comenzando a recordar – sentencio Mary.

\- Si, al parecer ni el mismo se ha dado cuenta que sus propios recuerdos están regresando a su mente – apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón - Recordó la ciudad natal de Ralph.

\- Cierto – girando su cabeza para enfocarlo.

\- Por ahora es mejor no presionarlo, lo mejor es esperar a ver qué pasa, quizás ahora que sabe lo que sucedió, le dé la determinación que necesita para aceptar su destino.

El rostro serio de Mary le contemplo por unos instantes, antes de girarse y volver su vista hacia las escaleras.

\- Eso espero.

* * *

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, mieles de pensamientos inundaron su mente, recordando cada vivencia relatada como si se tratara de la propia, la tristeza que su hermana y Adalberto habían vivido en aquellos momentos, teniendo que sobreponerse para seguir adelante, todo para protegerle y cuidarle mientras crecía.

La lagrimas comenzaron a caer, borradas gracias al agua caliente de la regadera, en silencio se preguntaba si tendría la fuerza para no dejar que volvieran a pasar por algo así, perder un ser querido, un amigo, un hermano, un padre que se sacrificó para permitirle tener un vida fuera de las murallas de aquel castillo que alguna vez, dentro de su propia mente infantil, llamo hogar. La pena que sus padres guardaban por su futuro. Lagrimas guardada para no ser vistas por ellos, por un dolor que se instaló en su pecho y no había dejado salir.

Abrió sus ojos contemplado el agua cayendo, llevo sus manos al frente, uniéndolas, dejando que el agua se acumulare entre ellas. Bajo la cabeza para ver sus manos y, como si se tratara de una estrella fugaz, imágenes en flash comenzaron a aparecer ente sus ojos.

\- ¿Pero… Qué?

La figura de un extraño ser, parecido a una enrome serpiente aparecía y desaparecía dentro de su mente. Escucho susurros incomprensibles, fuertes gritos, el sonido del viento que presagiaba una tempestad, un extraño lugar que no reconocía…. Y un voz grave que cuyo tono le helo la sangre.

 _"Entronado..." "Fana" "Penyok" "Kedua"_

Aquellos ecos le hicieron trastabillar golpeándose la espalda con la pared del baño, cayendo de golpe sobre el frio suelo de la regadera. Se llevó la mano hacia la herida en su hombro, alegrándose por una vez que esta siguiera sin ningún cambio. Apoyo su cabeza sobre la fría pared y soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó recordando al enorme serpiente – Mortal, Cadentes, el segundo… ¿A qué se habrá referido con eso ultimo? – repitió las palabras de aquel ser - ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Sabiendo muy a su pesar, que aquella nos sería la última vez que volvería a ver a esa criatura.

* * *

Dejo el último plato limpio sobre la cesta, limpiándose los restos del jabón sobre la tela de su mandil. El sonido de su hermano entrando a la cocina le hizo girarse para dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- Ya deje la basura dentro del contendor.

\- Muchas gracias.

Después de haber tomado la merienda Yuuri se había ofrecido a ayudarle en la cocina, pero Mary que, como siempre tenía todo en orden, solo le había pedido tirar la basura acumulada durante aquellos dos días.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No lo se te veo… Inquieto- posando la palma de su mano sobre su frente - ¿te volvió la fiebre?

\- No – tomando su muñeca para alejarla de su frente – me encuentro bien de salud.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es solo que…- dudando en decirle lo acontecido en la bañera.

\- Yuuri.

\- Son solo esas miles de preguntas en mi mente – mintió.

\- Ya veo, aun buscas las respuestas.

Asintió ligeramente.

\- Dijiste que todas tenían una sola respuesta, ¿puedo saber cuál es?

\- Cierto, aun te debo esa explicación – su hermano volvió a asentir – la respuesta no es algo que pueda decirte sin complicarte más la cabeza pero, creo que lo mejor es que lo veas con tus propio ojos… Oh, mejor dicho, que lo leas.

\- ¿Leer?

\- Si, veras, todo lo que quieres saber esta en…

El sonido del timbre siendo pulsado constantemente los interrumpió.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – pregunto al escuchar el sonido del timbre sonar sin detenerse.

\- No, que yo recuerde.

Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse fuera de la cocina, siendo seguida por un Yuuri lleno de curiosidad. Llegaron a la sala a los pocos segundos, encontrándose Adalberto, quien venía bajando del segundo piso.

\- ¿Esperan a alguien? – dijo una vez a su lado.

\- No, por un momento pensé que tenías una visita que habías olvidado mencionar – replico Mary.

\- No suelo traer a nadie sin mencionarlo antes Mary.

\- ¿Quieres que te recuerde a "esa" persona? – cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ese fue un caso especial de gran importancia que nos concernía a ambos – señalándose a los dos con el dedo.

\- Lo sé, pero el caso es que…

\- Oigan – Yuuri llamo su atención – sea quien sea la persona allá fuera, al parecer no se ira sin ver a quien vino a buscar – ambos se mantuvieron callados ante la obvia situación – lo mejor sería ir a ver ¿no creen?

\- Tienes razón.

Mary se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Todas sus discusiones son así cuando no estoy?

Adalberto regreso a verle – Solo cuando tocan el timbre de esa forma.

Abrió la puerta con molestia al escuchar el sonido del timbre sin cesar, encontrándose con el rostro perlado en sudor de Pichit, quien respiraba agitadamente.

\- ¿Pichit? – Lo observo con preocupación.

\- ¿Esta Yuuri? – pasando saliva para aclararse la voz.

\- Sí, claro – haciéndose a un lado – adelante.

\- Gracias.

Entro con premura a la casa mientras Mary cerraba la puerta tras él. Se detuvo llegando a la sala, buscando con la mirada a la persona que estaba buscando. Su rostro volvió a mostrar aquella agitación inicial y corrió a lado de su amigo.

\- ¡Yuuri!

\- ¿Pichit? – Frunció el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Yuuri, es una emergencia!

\- ¿Emergencia? – Pregunto nuevamente - ¿de qué hablas?

\- Hoy… A medio día – tratando de recuperar el aliento – Celestino…

\- ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Está bien?

\- Su casa… Guarda real… Arrestaron.

\- Pichit cálmate, no logro entenderte si hablas y tratas de respirar – le dijo ahora con la preocupación latiéndole en el pecho.

Pichit se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de serenarse y poder hablar coherentemente.

\- Hoy a medio día, la guarda real llego a casa de Celestino.

\- ¿Por qué la guarda buscaría a un doctor? – volteando a ver al mayor.

\- Los guardias reales ni la guarda nocturna necesitan a los doctores particulares, tenemos los propios dentro del castillo así como expertos herboristas que se encargan de nosotros cuando tenemos heridas graves – explico al ver la mirada fija de Yuuri sobre de él.

\- ¿Entonces? – regresando a ver a su mejor amigo.

\- No fueron por sus servicios médicos – indico.

\- ¿Y cuál fue la razón?

\- Fueron con una orden de arresto.

\- ¿Qué? – ambos preguntaron al unísono.

\- Lo que oíste.

Dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro del otro - ¿Arrestaron a Celestino?

\- Si, estaba por el área ya que fui con Seu… - sonrojándose levemente – estaba por la zona por un encargo cuando vi a los guardas sacando a Celestino de su casa esposado.

Bajo su mano del hombro de su mejor amigo sin poder salir de la conmoción por aquella declaración.

\- ¿Bajo qué cargos? – pregunto.

Su mejor amigo no respondió.

\- Pichit, ¿Bajo qué cargos arrestaron a Celestino? – demando con un tono de voz grave y el ceño fruncido.

\- Por traición – Abriendo sus ojos a su máxima expresión al escucharle – Lo arrestaron por traición a la corona.

Por un minuto el sonido se perdió en el lugar.

\- Lo acusan de ser cómplice de Shade.

Y Yuuri contuvo el aliento.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola!

Después de mucho por fin termine de relatar parte del pasado, digo parte porque no todo está resuelto, quedaron muchas preguntas, sobre todo en torno a la reina Alicia pero eso se descubrirá más adelante.

Respecto a Yuuri, aquí vemos que él está comenzando a pensar de forma más serias las cosas, ya sabe que paso realmente, porque le borraron la memoria… Era un niño, no podían decirle "tus padres fueron asesinados así que nos iremos lejos para que no nos maten, ha y por cierto eres un poderoso elegido que salvara el mundo" pues no.

Así como capítulos atrás, tuvo breves flashes de una visión pero no la vio completa puesto que sus poderes siguen…. Despertando, aunque claro quiénes hayan jugado FFXV sabrán quien es X D jajaja

Sobre Celestino ¿lo veían venir? Unos capítulos atrás como que dejaba una pista pero creo que nadie lo noto jajaja

El siguiente capítulo o capítulos no sé cómo saldrá, ya saben uno escribe y te salen miles de páginas, abordara justamente lo último, y a partir de aquí las consecuencias que tendrán las decisiones de Yuuri, si las impulsivas, y si tomara el camino del Entronado o simplemente reniega de él y deja que el mundo se vaya al garete.

Por último, sé que buscan el Victuuri, sé que lo aman, yo lo amo pero, al igual que el anime YOI, el foco principal es el problema de la plaga de los cadentes y como se tendrá que librar de ella, obvio el amor florecerá pero, no todo es bonito, ambos tienen caminos, ambos son hijos de reyes rivales y el pasado pesa aun cuando solo son eso, los hijos, solo ellos decidirán si están juntos.

No me queda más que despedirme y agradecer que lean este intento de historia, no sé cuándo actualice ya que mis tiempos están recortados pero espero que pronto.

Así mismo, si tienen sugerencias o comentarios de cómo va la historia o lo que crean que pueda mejorar díganlo, soy una aficionada que intenta entretenerlos, leerlos me da ánimos para seguir y mejorar.

Besos y hasta la próxima.

Bye, Bye

*"Pensamientos, creencias, ideas, verdades, imágenes, todo lo que sostienes firmemente, dejará tu mente..." Eliminado, olvidado, sin memoria, sin recuerdos, sólo hasta que tu sangre despierte, volverán"


	14. Capitulo XI: 休憩 (Quiebre)

.

* * *

─ Capitulo XI –

休憩

(Quiebre)

La vida es una frágil rama que se mece sobre un abismo.─ Henning Mankell

* * *

La brisa de aquel mediodía mecía con suavidad los pétalos de aquel ramo de rosas que adornaban aquella hermosa lapida. Sobre su fría superficie podían leerse palabras llenas de amor y consuelo, escritas por aquellas personas que a día de hoy, recordaban a su dueña con dulces memorias y lágrimas caídas. Que sin importar el tiempo o la época, visitaban su morada para recordarle que aún no le olvidaban.

" _Aleksandra Nikiforov  
_ _tu partida fue inesperada y dolorosa, pero tu recuerdo vivirá en nuestro corazón siempre"_

Irina delineo con suavidad cada letra de la inscripción, sonriendo con dulzura al imaginarse como hubiese sido conocer a tan amada esposa, reina y madre.

─ La reina Aleksandra era muy amada – dijo sin apartar sus dedos de la superficie de la lápida.

─ Lo era – contesto Víctor con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro que no pasó desapercibido por la joven pelirroja.

─ Príncipe – dijo en un susurro bajo.

─ Lo fue mi Lady – intervino Noel, dándose cuenta que su mejor amigo no tenía intenciones de hablar más de lo necesario de su difunta madre – Aun cuando solo duro dos años como nuestra reina, nueva Hasetsu la amo por el hermoso ser humano que fue.

Víctor se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando la breve conversión entre ambos.

Noel al percatarse de su inevitable mutismo simplemente sonrió y le floreció su mano a la joven pelirroja.

─ Me hubiese gustado conocerle – aseguro tomando la mano ajena para levantarse.

─ Y estoy seguro que ella compartiría el sentimiento – soltando su mano.

─ ¿Cuántos años hace ya que ella partió? ¿Seis años? – pregunto con curiosidad.

─ Siete – contesto Víctor – Hace siete años que ella ya no está con nosotros.

─ Lo lamento, no debí preguntar – encogiéndose al notar la tenue frialdad en aquella contestación.

Víctor noto como su forma de responder había hecho sentir a la joven a su lado, suspiro y dibujo una sonrisa.

─ No, no es culpa tuya es solo que… ─ bajando la mirada – es un tema un tanto complicado, hablar de ella, recordarla…

─ Ella… – dudando en hacer la pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

─ Habla – pidió el de ojos azules – está bien.

─ Ella… Murió por un ataque cadente ¿no es así? – Desviando la mirada – al menos esa es la información oficial.

Víctor guardo silencio por unos segundos y contesto.

─ Así es… Ella estaba en un viaje hacia nueva crisis, durante el camino el auto tuvo una avería y tuvieron que parar, cuando terminaron de la reparación el guardaespaldas le sugirió que descansaran en un poblado cercado, ya que los faros del mismo se vieron afectados por la avería así que se dirigieron ahí pero… ─ callo de pronto, respirando profundamente.

Irina contemplo el rostro lleno de tristeza del mayor, se acercó solo unos pasos y tomo su mano.

─ Príncipe.

─ Pensaron que llegarían antes de que los cadentes aparecieran pero…

─ ¿No hubo sobrevivientes? – pregunto con angustia.

─ Si los hubo – continuo Noel, captando la atención de la más joven – Solo el guardaespaldas y… ─ regresando a ver a su mejor amigo, quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de desviarla.

─ ¿Y?

─ Y… Solo el, nadie más sobrevivió, fue quien contó lo sucedido al rey una vez recupero la consciencia en el hospital.

El silencio tras aquella breve conversación era una estancia fría y desolada, ninguno de los tres encontraba las palabras para romper el hielo que se formó en el ambiente, algo que habitualmente sucedía para ambos varones cuando el tema de la difunta reina Aleksandra salía a flote.

Irina pensaba mil y una formas de recuperar la calidez que los envolvía pero, tras rememorar un hecho del pasado tan doloroso ¿Qué podías decir? Tras mucho pensarlo y dedicarlo una mirada al pequeño mausoleo que los cobijaba una fugaz idea apareció en su mente.

─ El rey – hablo con duda en su voz – creo un hermoso mausoleo para ella ¿no creen?

Ambos se regresaron a ver.

─ Si – contesto Víctor – aunque los restos de mi madre no están realmente aquí sino en nueva crisis, mi padre pensó que mi madre querría estar cerca del jardín donde cultivaba sus rosas así que, tras mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, construyo este mausoleo a modo de representación dentro de los terrenos del jardín.

─ Ella debe estar feliz.

─ Eso espero.

Ambos se observaron y sonrieron. Irina se alegraba de haber podido eliminar, aunque sea por unos instantes, la incomodidad que los había envuelto. Noel solo los contemplaba, sonriendo por ver a su mejor amigo un poco mejor acerca del recuerdo de su madre, pensando por un breve momento que quizás el rey no estaba tan errado al elegir a la joven Irina como esposa del príncipe.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular del azabache, quien lo saco de entre sus ropas para verificar el motivo del mismo.

─ ¿Sucede algo?─ Pregunto Víctor.

─ Es un mensaje – dijo sin apartar la vista dela pantalla del mismo.

─ ¿Algo importante?

─ Al parecer solicitan la presencia del príncipe heredero en la zona de detenciones.

─ ¿Por qué? – Girándose por completo – Ese lugar fue asignado bajo el mando de Yurio ¿no es así?

─ Si, el rey ordeno que el joven príncipe se hiciera cargo de los pedidos y arrestos pero…

─ ¿Pero? – mostrando curiosidad en su tono de voz.

─ Dice que esto es algo que solo tú puedes resolver – apagando la pantalla de su celular –tienen bajo custodia a un hombre que es presunto cómplice de Shade

─ No comprendo – frunció el ceño ante el mencionado.

─ El príncipe Yuri no tiene el rango para decidir qué hacer mucho menos para llevar a cabo un interrogatorio de esa importancia así que…

─ Quieren que yo decida la sentencia.

─ Así es.

─ ¿Hay forma de que alguien más lo haga?

─ Me temo que no, al no estar el rey para realizar el juicio – explico – el siguiente en la línea con el suficiente rango eres tú – Riendo ligeramente al ver como el príncipe rodaba los ojos – No hay forma de escaparte esta vez.

─ Supongo que no – chasqueando la lengua – Entonces vamos, Ardyn no suele ser paciente – Girando su cabeza para ver a la pelirroja – Irina – susurro su nombre – me temo que los planes que teníamos para hoy se verán interrumpidos.

Irina negó con su cabeza.

─ No se preocupe por mi Príncipe, sé muy bien las obligaciones y deberes que usted tiene con el reino, el simple hecho de haber pasado un poco de tiempo con usted es suficiente para mí.

─ En otra ocasión concluiremos lo que pospusimos el día de hoy.

─ Claro.

Víctor asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida del mausoleo, cuando la tímida mano de Irina tomo la manga de su camisa.

─ ¿Sucede algo?

─ Solo… ─ Sonrojándose ligeramente – Solo quería decirle que, creo firmemente que la reina Aleksandra sigue aquí, nunca se ha ido de su lado – aseguro con una gentil sonrisa – mientras la recuerde, la reina seguirá en este reino y en nuestros corazones.

Víctor la contemplo por unos segundos, agradeciendo de forma silenciosa aquellas palabras, elevando su mano para que ella la tomara.

─ Gracias, Irina – dijo estrechando la pequeña mano ajena entre las suyas, haciendo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hiciera más notorio.

─ Víctor – Noel lo llamo desde el exterior del mausoleo.

─ Tengo que irme.

─ Buena suerte, espero que todo salga bien.

El asintió y libero la mano de la más joven, quien no aparto sus ojos de su persona, hasta que había desaparecido de su vista.

* * *

─ ¿Dime donde esta Shade?

Celestino reprimió un gemido de dolor al sentir las punzadas que el golpe en su estómago le enviaba contantemente.

─ Yo… Yo no sé… Nada – dijo con dificultad.

El guardia frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Celestino, propinándole otro golpe pero esta vez dirigido a su rostro, la sangre comenzó a emanar de su nariz tras la acción por parte de su captor.

─ No mientas, nos informaron de tus constantes reuniones con ese ladrón – exclamo el guardia, dedicándole una mirada llena de enojo – dinos la vedad y te dejaremos libre.

─ Por mucho… Que pregunten… No les daré la respuesta que…Que buscan – respirando con dificultad a causa de la sangre – Además…Aun cuando yo supiera quien es o donde… Localizarlo, jamás podrían atraparlo, él es la sombra que… Protege este reino, Inalcanzable e impredecible.

─ Parece que aun te quedan fuerzas para hablar de esa forma tan altanera – lanzando una patada hacia su costado derecho, logrando que Celestino cayera con fuerza al suelo.

─ Creo que necesita más incentivación – sugirió otro guardia.

─ Pueden golpearme… Todo lo que quieran pero… No admitiré nada que… Que no sé – sonriendo ligeramente aun cuando el dolor le recorría el cuerpo.

─ Eso ya lo veremos – dijo uno de los guardias mientras juntaba ambas manos, tronaba sus dedos y sonreía de forma malévola.

* * *

Observaba con detenimiento la pantalla de su celular, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, murmuraba palabras incomprensibles mientras Noel, confundido por su comportamiento, solo lo observaba desde su asiento.

─ ¿Puedo saber que tanto murmuras? – pregunto con cansancio.

─ … ─ continúo viendo la pantalla de su celular sin contestar la pregunta hecha.

─ Víctor.

─…

─ Víctor – le llamo nuevamente.

─…

─ ¡Víctor! – levantando el tono de su voz mientras le arrebataba el celular.

─ ¡Oye! – exclamo con molestia.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – pregunto una vez tuvo la atención del otro – desde que salimos de palacio has estado viendo tu celular constantemente.

─ No es nada – hundiéndose en su asiento.

─ ¿Acaso esperabas la llamada de alguien? – insistió.

─ Claro que no – dirigiendo su vista hacia el paisaje que se extendía fuera del auto.

Un gesto de cansancio de apodero del rostro de Noel, suspiro profundamente.

─ Sabes que no te creo ¿verdad?

─ ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

─ Porque te conozco.

─…

─ ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

─ No me ha respondido – susurro.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Que no me ha contestado – volvió a susurrar.

─ ¿Víctor podrías dejar de susurrar? No te entiendo.

─ ¡Que no me ha contestado mis mensajes! – exclamo con fastidio.

─ ¿Ha?

─ Yuuri no me ha contestado mis mensajes.

─ Otra vez con ese plebeyo, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Negando con su cabeza – Víctor ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes continuar viéndolo o – regresando a ver el celular – mandándole mensajes – lanzándole el celular, el cual atrapo en el aire – no es un noble, no sabemos de dónde viene, por no hablar de la reprimenda que te dará el rey si se entera que frecuentas a un total desconocido.

─ No es un desconocido – contesto con seguridad.

─ ¿No? ¿Y que es entonces?

─ Un simple estudiante cuyo nombre es Yuuri, le gusta el patinaje, tiene problemas con su hermana mayor, le encanta el Katsudon y… ─llevando su índice hacia su mentón mientras pensaba en otros datos respecto al joven azabache.

─ Eso no es… ─ dijo mientras Víctor se perdía dentro de sus pensamientos – Para que me molesto.

El viaje continuo sin percances, durante el cual la breve discusión entre ambos había concluido con un sonriente príncipe y un irritado guardaespaldas por la falta de conciencia de su protegido. Tras lo que había parecido una eternidad –gracias a la previa discusión─ el auto detuvo su marcha una vez estuvo a las puertas de la zona de detenciones del reino, lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las interrogaciones, juicios y sentencias cuando el rey se encontraba ausente del reino.

Víctor había recorrido sus pasillos en pocas ocasiones, no porque no tuviese la destreza para impartir la justicia sobre aquellos que fueran encontrados culpables de algún crimen, simplemente no era de su agrado tener que enviar a prisión a personas por crímenes tan vánales como robo de comida, vestimenta o calzado, cuando todo había sido producto de los cadentes, los seres que les habían arrebatado todo cuanto tuvieron alguna vez.

Por ese motivo, siempre que le era posible escaparse de aquella tarea –cuando su padre no se encontraba─ autorizaba Ardyn o algún miembro del consejo para dictar sentencia, pero tratándose de Shade, un ladrón cuya captura tenía un alto precio, su presencia en aquel lugar se había vuelto obligatoria.

Bajo con calma del auto una vez la puerta fue abierta por el chofer, siendo seguido por Noel, quien tras dar unas indicaciones al conductor lo despidió y el auto emprendió su marcha nuevamente, dejándolos solos a los dos frentes a las enormes puertas de aquel frio lugar.

─ Recuérdame, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?

─ Porque el rey se encuentra ausente y tú eres el príncipe heredero – cruzándose de brazos – Sin olvidarnos que Shade es un ladrón por el cual han ofrecido una cuantiosa recompensa por todo el reino, algo como eso n puede ser dejado en manos de alguien como el capitán Ardyn o algún miembro del consejo.

─ Claro, como olvidarnos de ese pequeño detalle – rodo los ojos.

─ Entremos, Ardyn nos espera.

Ambos comenzaron a subir las enormes escaleras de aquel lugar, las imponentes columnas se podían observar desde la lejanía, las enormes estatuas que representaban a los sidéreos se alzaban sobre cada una de ellas.

El edificio era enorme, formando un perfecto cuadro, con grandes ventanales, desde el exterior y sin saber el uso real del mismo, podía pasar por alguna biblioteca o viejo museo. Un viejo canal lo rodeaba –el cual pasaba por todo los edificios hasta la salida del mismo─, sus aguas se encontraban teñidas por los diferentes residuos que alguna vez lo contaminaron y, aunque lo habían limpiado, había perdido su pureza y era casi imposible ver más allá de las superficie del mismo. Las puertas eran de caoba, contenían el símbolo de Etro tallada en su estructura, siendo la única representación de la antigua diosa en aquel lugar.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, dos guardias emergieron desde el interior del edificio, deteniendo su andar una vez estuvieron frente a ambos varones, haciendo una breve reverencia como saludo.

─ Bienvenido Príncipe Víctor– hablo uno de los guardias.

─ Gracias, espero que mi presciencia no les incomode.

─ Por supuesto que no, para la guarda real es un honor contar con su presciencia – sonriendo brevemente.

─ ¿El capitán Ardyn se encuentra disponible?

─ Está esperándole en su despacho, por ese motivo nos pidió escoltarlo personalmente – explico con rapidez – Si son tan amables de seguirme – Dando la media vuelta para caminar nuevamente hacia el interior del edificio.

─ Vamos – indico Noel.

Y caminaron tras el guardia con dirección al despacho.

* * *

Con prisa tomo la mochila sobre su cama y salió de su habitación, bajo sin cuidado alguno los escalones, sin preocuparse por alguna caída. Cuando finalmente estuvo en el piso inferior, corrió hacia la puerta siendo interceptado por su hermana mayor, quien lo tomo con fuerza del brazo derecho.

─ Yuuri, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

─ ¿A dónde más? – Jalando su brazo para soltarse del agarre ─ Iré a rescatar a Celestino.

─ ¿Te has vuelto loco? – El rostro de Mary lo observaba con sorpresa – ese lugar está lleno de hombres de la guardia real, en el momento que pises ese edificio te mataran.

─ No puedo dejar a Celestino ahí, esos hombres son capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso de torturarlo por mi culpa.

─ Yuuri – tomándolo por los hombros – esto no es tu culpa, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlo.

─ Tu hermana tiene razón – Yuuri frunció el ceño al escuchar a s mejor amigo apoyando a su hermana – aun cuando no quiera aceptarlo, ese lugar es peligroso Yuuri.

─ Pero…

─ Yuuri sé que deseas salvarlo – Adalberto intervino en la discusión – pero es muy peligroso, quizás podamos hacer algo durante la noche, por ahora no es recomendable hacer ningún movimiento que pueda afectarte.

─ Si esperamos tanto él podría estar muerto para entonces – replico.

─ No tenemos más alternativas – continuo con su intento de persuasión – hablare con algunos conocidos y trataremos de sacarlo, por ahora es mejor que te quedes aquí y…

─ ¡No!

Alejándose de los tres, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le estaban pidiendo que abandonara a alguien que siempre le apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿Cómo esperaban que el simplemente se retirara y dejara a Celestino a su suerte?

─ Yuuri – su hermana trato de acercarse.

─ No voy a abandonarle – regresando a ver el rostro de cada uno ─ ¿Cuántas veces mi padre abandono a alguien por ser una causa difícil?

Los tres hicieron el intento de hablar pero las palabras no aparecieron.

─ Eso mismo pensé – susurro.

Se giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia la puerta.

─ Yuuri, por favor.

La voz de su hermana lo detuvo unos instantes.

─ Mi padre jamás abandono a alguien, siempre lucho por lo que creía correcto, salvo a aquellos que lo necesitaban, incluso sacrifico su vida por lo que el creyó era lo mejor para el mundo – girándose solo un poco para regresar a verles ─ ¿Cómo esperan que llegue a ser un rey con la misma convicción que él, si me retienen? – Pregunto sin esperar respuesta alguna ─ ¿Cómo esperan que salve al mundo, si no puedo salvar a nadie?

Les dedico una última mirada y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta, por donde desapareció segundos después.

─ Yuuri – Mary bajo la mirada, mientras varias lagrimas caen por sus mejillas.

─ Mary – los fuertes brazos de Adalberto la sujetaron.

─ Adalberto, tenemos que hacer algo – ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor – lo mataran.

─ Sabes que desearía ir tras el pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean ayudando a Shade – declaro con impotencia.

─ ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

El rubio desvió la mirada, buscando alguna solución al problema que tenían enfrente.

─ Yo iré.

La voz de Phichit les hizo separarse.

─ Phichit.

─ No se preocupen, hare lo posible para que Yuuri no se arriesgue más de la cuenta.

Ambos regresaron a verse antes de volver la vista al rostro del menor.

─ Haz lo que puedas Phichit – pidió Mary.

─ Mantenlo a salvo – agrego Adalberto.

─ Lo hare.

Les dedico una sonrisa, comenzando a correr hacia la puerta por donde, minutos antes, el futuro del reino había desaparecido con premura.

* * *

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta lo alerto, acomodo con rapidez los papeles que se encontraban dispersados por todo el escritorio, tras verificar que todo estaba en orden, se levantó de su asiento, irguiéndose en una pose formal, se aclaró la voz y respondió.

─ Adelante.

La puerta se abrió tras aquella respuesta, un soldado entro saludando a su capitán con una ligera reverencia.

─ Capitán, el príncipe Víctor está aquí.

─ Hazle pasar.

─ Como diga.

Ardyn recorrió el despachó con la mirada antes de regresar a ver al frente y observar como el príncipe acompañado de su guardaespaldas entraban al lugar.

─ Príncipe, es un honor tenerle aquí – dijo con una tenue sonrisa – pero tome asiento.

─ Gracias.

Se sentó justo al frente del capitán mientras Noel se sentaba su lado.

─ ¿Gusta tomar algo? ¿Café, té o una soda?

─ Un café estaría bien.

─ ¿Y usted joven Noel?

─ Lo mismo si no es mucha molestia.

Con un ademan de su mano uno de los guardias entro al despacho y tras darle las indicaciones este volvió a salir en busca de lo que su capitán le había pedido.

─ Mientras esperamos las bebidas, ¿desean iniciar con el tema que nos compete en esta ocasión?

* * *

─ ¡Yuuri, espera!

La voz de Phichit gritándole no le detuvo, continúo corriendo por la calle, no fue hasta que su mejor amigo le alcanzo en una esquina que se detuvo.

─ ¿Quieres escucharme?

─ ¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué estas de lado de mi familia? – tratando de pasar por su lado.

─ Sabes que ellos solo quieren protegerte – impidiéndole el paso.

─ A costa de la vida de una persona inocente – su voz se notaba angustiada.

─ Lo sé y entiendo lo que estas sintiendo pero, arriesgarte así, sin tener un plan es suicidio.

─ Claro que tengo un plan, entrar ahí y sacar a Celestino – apartándolo del frente con su mano.

─ ¿Ese es tu plan? ─ comenzando a seguirlo ─ ¿se te olvidan los guardias?

─ Ellos no son un problema, no es como si fueran unos expertos combatientes.

─ Pero Ardyn si, él es el capitán de esa zona, con verte te dará caza ¿y si te acorrala? – Dijo con algo de miedo – Tus poderes no son ilimitados.

─ ¿Y qué hago? – pregunto, buscando otra forma de ayudar a su amigo – no puedo abandonarlo Phichit.

─ No vas a abandonarle – aseguró.

─ Pues tus constantes negativas me dicen lo contrario.

─ Mira – relamiéndose los labios – hagamos esto ¿sí?, lo primero es llegar hasta la zona de detenciones, una vez ahí pensaremos algo ¿te parece?

Yuuri lo contemplo unos segundos y asintió.

─ ¿Tienes algún medio para llegar?

─ Pensaba ir corriendo.

─ ¿Qué? Estás loco ¿verdad?

─ No, ¿Por qué?

─ Yuuri, está al otro lado de la ciudad jamás llegaras corriendo.

─ ¿Y que otro medio tenemos? Esa zona está custodiada por toda la guarda real, ningún autobús o auto particular puede cruzar a menos que sea de la familia Nikiforov.

El moreno bajo la vista, llevando su mano derecha hasta su mentón. Yuuri conocía aquella pose, cuando su mejor amigo buscaba alguna respuesta su semblante se tornaba serio y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Phichit?

─ Quizás… Haya una forma.

Enarco una ceja ante aquella respuesta.

─ Sígueme.

* * *

Con cuidado leía cada línea escrita en aquel informe, en el cual se describía lo que el presunto testigo sabia del caso, como el sospechoso había ayudado a un mal herido Shade durante el último ataque así como la extraña cantidad de dinero que le fue entregada para conseguir mercancía para los más necesitados. Ante sus ojos aquel relato estaba demasiado bien estructurado, como si la persona que había sido testigo de tales hechos hubiese estado investigándolo, en vez de solo estar en el momento oportuno por casualidad.

─ ¿Tiene pruebas además de su testimonio? – pregunto, bajando el documento para regresar a ver el rostro del capitán.

─ Aun estamos en busca de las mismas – contesto.

─ Me quiere decir que, ¿lo arrestaron solo basándose en el testimonio de una persona que podría estar mintiendo?

─ Su padre dejo estrictas órdenes Príncipe.

─ ¿Y esas son?

─ Encarcelar a Shade sin importar los medios, incluso nos autorizó arrestar a un sospechoso de traición con solo tener un testimonio si con eso podemos llegar a ese ladrón.

Víctor dejo el documento sobre el escritorio aun sin poder creer la orden que su padre había dado, mucha gente inocente podría ser encarcelada o ser sentenciada a muerte por algo que quizás no era verdad.

─ ¿Han logrado que confiese? – hablo esta vez Noel.

─ Aun no, no niega conocerlo pero tampoco acepta que lo haya ayudado.

─ Todos en el reino conocen a Shade, eso no es exclusivo.

─ Lo sabemos pero tampoco niega haberle ayudado, si tan solo hablara sería más fácil para nosotros.

─ ¿Qué sabemos del paradero de Shade? ¿Han logrado encontrar su guarida?

─ No, ese ladrón ha logrado evadirnos durante meses, los únicos indicios que hemos podido encontrar es que vive en el reino y, por la estatura así como el peso podría ser un chico entre dieciocho o veinte años, posiblemente un estudiante.

─ Oh, podría ser una chica ¿no cree?

─ Dudamos que sea del género femenino.

Ante el semblante del príncipe continuo.

─ El timbre de voz, la forma en cómo se mueve, aun cuando una mujer sea entrenada adecuadamente jamás podría moverse de esa forma. Además, quienes han entablado algún combate con él, han concordado en que la fuerza que posee es propia de un varón.

El príncipe se hundió en su asiento, debatiendo mentalmente aquella situación ¿culpable o inocente?, debía tomar una decisión pero ¿Cuál sería la correcta? ¿y si mandaba a la misma muerte a alguien inocente? No había pruebas reales de su traición pero, las órdenes de su padre no estaban haciéndole la tarea fácil.

Noel, siendo consiente del debate interno de su compañero decisión intervenir.

─ ¿Quién arresto al sospechoso?

─ El príncipe Yuri junto a Otabek dirigieron el arresto.

─ ¿Ya pidieron la declaración de ambos? ¿Cómo se comportó ante el arresto? ¿Si vieron algún movimiento sospechoso de su parte?

─ Si, fue lo primero que hicimos pero… Supongo que lo mejor sería que el mismo príncipe sea quien relate lo sucedido.

Levanto la vista y el guardia a lado de la puerta asintió, abriendo la misma instantes después, por donde un joven Yuri hacia acto de presciencia.

─ ¿Me llamaba capitán Ardyn?

─ Príncipe, acérquese por favor.

El joven rubio soltó un suspiro y camino hacia el escritorio, ignorando completamente la presciencia de su hermanastro.

─ Estamos discutiendo la situación de la persona que arrestaron este día.

─ ¿Habla del doctor Celestino?

─ Así es, ¿te importaría volver a relatarnos los hechos?

Yuri solo rodo los ojos, pensando que aquella sería una larga charla.

* * *

La zona residencial cerca del campus era bastante conocida, ese lugar solo era habitado por hijos de nobles o con suficiente dinero como para que sus hijos vivieran cómodamente. Yuuri nunca había entrado en aquel complejo, sobre todo porque su posición le impedía costear algo como eso por lo que, no entendía completamente que hacían en aquel lugar ni como su mejor amigo tenia permitida la entrada.

Sabía que su familia tenía dinero pero, por palabras del mismo, él prefería vivir en casa de sus padres –que estaba a una hora y media del campus─ a tener que hacerlo solo a costa de los mismos.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando llegaron al departamento que, por lo que Yuuri pudo entender, su mejor amigo buscaba. Solo cuando el sonido del timbre resonó y la puerta fue abierta supo, de alguna extraña forma, porque este tenía vía libre en aquel lugar.

─ Phichit ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro ─ ¿pensé que nos veríamos mañana por la tarde?

─ Este… Sí, eso no ha cambiado – contesto con nerviosismo.

─ ¿Entonces? – viéndolo con preocupación.

─ Pues, veras… ─ moviéndose solo un poco para que notara la presciencia del azabache.

─ Hola – saludo con nerviosismo – ¿Qué tal, Seung?

El nombrado paso su vista del rostro de Yuuri al de Phichit, dedicándole una mirada que le preguntaba sin palabras _"¿Que hace el aquí?"_

─ Sé que prometí no traer a nadie pero…

─.. – el ceño de Seung mostraba enojo.

─ Te explicare todo mañana – el ceño de Seung seguía siendo el mismo – Lo prometo, en serio.

Soltó un suspiro al no poder ir encontrar de la situación.

─ Bien.

Phichit dibujo una sonrisa al ver como Seung se rendía ante sus palabras.

─ ¿Qué los trajo hasta aquí? – Cruzándose de brazos ─ Dudo que una visita de cortesía sea el motivo.

─ No, no es una visita lo que nos trajo aquí, es solo que…

─…

─ Necesitamos tu ayuda.

─ ¿Mi ayuda?

─ Si, sé que no se la prestas a nadie pero, en serio necesito que lo hagas solo por esta noche, mañana en la mañana la devuelvo.

─ ¿Te refieres a…? – hablo al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

─ Necesito que nos prestes tu moto.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en la azotea del edificio enfrente de la zona de detenciones, observando cada movimiento dentro del lugar con los binoculares. Habían ocultado la moto cerca de la entrada de aquel lugar, debido a que los guardias hacían rondines cada cinco minutos por lo que, entrar con la moto era casi imposible y se exponían a ser arrestados antes de siquiera llegar con Celestino. Phichit solo rezaba que nada le pasara a esa moto o tendría serios problemas con Seung.

─ El constante rechinido de tus dientes me pone nervioso Phichit.

─ Tú lo estarías si algo le pasa a esa moto, me mataran si eso sucede.

─ Aun sigo sorprendido de que Seung te la prestara, ¿seguro que son solo amigos? – mirándole de reojo.

Trago con fuerza mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

─ Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué crees lo contrario?

─ No lo sé, considerando que Seung es alguien un tanto misterioso y no se relaciona mucho con otras personas.

No obtuvo respuesta, realmente no le importaba si su mejor amigo y el hijo del general Hyun Lee fueran algo más que simples conocidos pero, le resultaba gracioso verle tan nervioso como estaba en aquel momento. Tras reír unos instantes, decidió no indagar más en el tema para no incomodar a su mejor amigo, sabiendo que en algún punto, cuando se sintiera seguro, este le diría que relación que tenía con Seung.

─ Voy a entrar – dijo Yuuri con decisión.

─ ¿Qué? – Phichit lo regreso a ver.

─ Lo que oíste, entrare – abriendo su mochila para sacar su traje.

─ Yuuri – le llamo – aun no es momento.

─ ¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Cuándo saquen el cadáver de Celestino? – comenzado a cambiarse.

Se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, donde removió sus cabellos ligeramente ante la terquedad de su amigo.

─ Escucha, aún hay demasiada luz – señalando el cielo que se encontraba matizando entre colores naranjas y azules – los guardias te verán.

─ No es como si no lo fueran a hacer una vez dentro – colocándose las botas.

─ Eso es bastante obvio – regresando a ver por sus binoculares – solo digo que deberíamos a esperar un poco más, cuando la noche este cayendo.

─ Pides demasiado.

─ Yuuri – bajando los binoculares y tomando el brazo de su mejor amigo – ellos no mataran a Celestino.

─ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

─ Ellos creen que es sospechoso por lo que no pueden matarlo – continuo al no obtener réplica del otro – mientras no obtengan las respuestas que ellos buscan no pueden matarlo, sobre todo porque el rey no está, él es el único que puede dictar la sentencia – soltando el brazo ajeno.

─ El príncipe también puede, ¿lo olvidas? – replico con molestia.

─ Hasta donde se sabe, el príncipe no es de los que ejecuta a los prisioneros si no tiene evidencia real. De hecho las veces que él ha dado sentencia a liberado a los prisioneros por demostrar que son inocentes.

─ ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? – colocándose la capa y el antifaz.

─ Tenemos la ventaja de que el rey no está y el príncipe no mandara a ejecutar a una persona inocente.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su compañero.

─ Solo te pido esperar a que la noche caiga, al menos lo suficiente como para que puedas entrar sin que te vean.

Se mantuvo en silencio, regreso a ver el enorme edificio enfrente de ambos y regreso a ver el rostro de su compañero.

─ De acuerdo.

Phichit solo atino a sonreírle.

* * *

Yuri termino de relatar los hechos ocurridos durante el arresto, la forma en cómo se había comportado el doctor, la calma con la que los había recibido incluso la manera tan pacifica que tuvo al ser arrestado dentro de su vivienda. Por unos momentos nadie emitió sonido alguno, analizando las palabras que el menor había dicho, hasta que finalmente Víctor deicidio intervenir.

─ ¿No hubo algo que los detuviera durante su trayecto a este lugar?

─ No – contesto secamente el menor – el trayecto fue tranquilo, algo extraño considerando que se trata de alguien que se supone conoce a Shade en persona.

─ En eso tiene razón el príncipe Yuri – dijo Noel – Si es cómplice de Shade se esperaría que el interviniera para rescatarlo pero hasta ahora… ─ regresando a ver su protegido.

─ Él no ha aparecido – concluyo.

─ Probablemente ese ladrón no interviene porque sabe que no saldría vivo de este lugar – aseguro Ardyn – nuestra zona es vigilada las veinticuatro horas por la guardia real, incluso las celdas están fuertemente protegidas por más de treinta de mis hombres, quienes no dudaran en matar a cualquier intruso.

─ Aun así es muy extraño capitán Ardyn – continuo Noel – Pero la única conclusión a la que podremos llegar si el no aparece – tomando su taza de café para beber un poco de ella.

─ Es que probablemente sea inocente y la confesión solo un invento de una persona que solo busca beneficio monetario por esto, ¿no lo cree? – Víctor mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el rostro del capitán.

El joven rubio solo contemplaba la escena con aburrimiento, en aquellos momentos deseaba estar en la sala de controles monitoreando los ataques cadentes y las llamadas de auxilio a lado de Otabek a escucharlos parlotear sobre el destino de aquel Doctor. Chasqueo la lengua y giro su rostro para ver el paisaje tras el ventanal, recorriéndolo con la mirada hasta que, por alguna razón, sus ojos contemplaron algo en la azotea del edificio que quedaba justo al frente.

Mantuvo la mirada en aquella zona, tratando de divisar de qué se trataba, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que ahí se encontraba no pudo evitar que su rostro se mostrara sorprendido, pero aquel gesto desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Bajo la vista y busco alguna excusa que pudiese sacarlo del despacho.

─ Capitán – le llamo haciendo que este volteara a verle – Si mi presciencia ya no es necesaria, solicito permiso para retirarme.

─ ¿Motivo?

─ Debo seguir monitoreando los ataques cadentes que mi padre me ha encomendado.

─ Cierto – regresando su vista hacia los documentos en el escritorio – puede retirarse príncipe, si sucede algo no dude en llamarme.

─ Lo hare capitán, con permiso – haciendo una reverencia, camino por el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta.

─ No vayas a llegar tarde, la reina Anora solicito nuestra presciencia para la cena – le recordó Víctor.

─ No lo hare – contesto con enfado y salió del despachó.

Se despidió de los guardias que custodiaban el despacho y camino con dirección a la sala de control. Mantuvo sus pasos hasta que estuvo fuera de las miradas de los guardias, apoyándose sobre la pared tras él y saco su celular. Con calma busco un número entre sus contactos, cuando encontró el que buscaba pulso el símbolo de marcar y espero a que respondieran la llamada.

─ _¿Yuri?_

─ Otabek, ¿sigues en la sala de controles?

─ _Si, aún estoy haciendo el registro_ – respondió ─ _¿sucedió algo?_

─ Necesito me hagas un favor.

─ _Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, ¿Qué necesitas?_

─ Cuando anochezca, Apaga las cámaras – volteando a ver a ambos lados – al menos durante diez minutos.

─ _¿Qué piensas hacer?_

─ Darle vía libre a un cerdo – dijo con cierta molestia en su voz.

* * *

El sol finamente se ocultaba en el horizonte, los guardias se retiraron a sus posiciones, lo rondines se habían intensificado de forma que cualquier intruso fuera encontrado antes de que pudiese hacer lo que lo motivo a entrar en aquella zona.

Bajo sus binoculares y los guardo en la mochila.

─ Es tiempo, debo entrar – levantándose de su lugar, siendo protegido de los ojos ajenos gracias a la tenue oscuridad que lentamente se extendía por el reino.

─ Ten cuidado Yuuri, ese lugar ya es muy peligroso de día.

─ No te preocupes, ya los he enfrentado antes.

─ Si, en campo abierto no en su propia zona de alojamiento.

─ Espérame aquí, volveré con celestino.

Phichit asintió y su amigo lanzo una daga hacia el edificio, desapareciendo en pequeños fragmentos de luz.

* * *

Se sujetó a la pared gracia a la daga clavada en la superficie, se mantuvo en movimiento sobre la misma, alejándose cada vez de la entrada de aquel edificio. Regreso a ver a ambas direcciones, cerciorándose que ningún guardia se acercaba o lo pudiese ver. Se apoyó en el saliente del ventanal y coloco la palma de su mano sobre el vidrio, el cual comenzó a congelarse lentamente hasta ser cubierto por completo.

─ Espero funcione – susurro.

Trago con fuerza y separo su mano del vidrio, respiro profundamente y soplo sobre el mismo, tras aquel acto el vidrio se derrumbó convertido en una fina masa de nieve.

─ Funciono – dijo con sorpresa, yaque por un minuto paso por su mente que el hielo caería rompiéndose en miles de pedazos y alertando a los guardias.

Con cuidado ingreso al lugar, el cual era iluminado por luces que brillaban tenuemente. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, regresando a ver en todas direcciones, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con los guardias o las posibilidades de salvar a su amigo se reducirían a cero.

Ocultándose cada cinco minutos, continuo su recorrido, buscando algún indicio de donde podría estar las celdas pero, aun cuando trataba de encontrarlas, siempre terminaba en pasillos similares.

─ Como se supone que encuentre algo en este lugar.

─ Ese tipo sí que tiene aguante ¿no crees?

─Sí, ¿quién diría que un plebeyo sin entrenamiento soportara tanto?

Al escuchar aquellas voces Yuuri regreso a ver a ambas direcciones, buscando algún lugar para esconderse, cuando las voces se encontraban más cerca de donde estaban, no tuvo más remedio que lanzar su daga al techo para tele transportarse hacia aquel lugar, esperando que los guardias no levantaran la vista.

─ ¿Y que era? ¿Doctor?

─ Si, según informes fue un prestigiado medico pero se retiró, quien diría que finalmente se volvería un traidor.

─ Seguro se arrepintió de retirarse y como el trabajo que tiene no le rinde, no tuvo más remedio que aliarse con una alimaña como Shade.

─ Pobre de su familia, tener esa vergüenza.

─ ¿Crees que muera?

─ Bueno, morir en la zona sur, siendo torturado… Creo que es un final bastante bondadoso para un traidor ¿no crees?

" _La zona sur"_ pensó para sus adentros.

─ Me hubiese gustado "Persuadirlo" un poco más.

─ No podemos apropiarnos de toda la diversión, debemos dejarle algo a nuestros compañeros.

─ Tienes razón, seguramente en estos momentos deben estar interrogándolo nuevamente.

─ No creo que aguante, si no habla, bueno… La muerte será muy bien ganada.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, alejándose por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista del moreno.

─ Lo están torturando – murmuro una vez bajo del techo.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos hasta volverlas puños, sintiendo como la impotencia volvía a recorrerle el cuerpo. Negó con su cabeza, él estaba ahí para salvarlo, Celestino no iba a morir en aquella fría celda mucho menos por culpa de las torturas de aquellos guardias. Respiro profundamente y corrió hacia la zona sur del edificio.

* * *

El suelo se encontraba manchado por la sangre que emanaba de su boca, la respiración se le dificultaba gracias a los golpes que había recibido, su vista se encontraba borrosa por el cansancio y por la falta de alimento. Con esfuerzo lograba escuchar las voces de los guardias, quienes reían al verlo en el suelo, indefenso a sus torturas y malas palabras.

─ Es mejor que hables, quizás tu castigo sea menor al que se le dará a ese ladrón – dijo uno de los guardias.

─ A él no le importas, si fuera así ¿no debería haber venido ya en tu ayuda? – siguió otro.

─ Sálvate tú y salva a tu familia de la humillación que esto representa – concluyo otro.

Celestino no contesto cerro sus ojos, concentrándose en respirar pero la sangre le dificultaba la tarea.

─ Hagan… Lo que… Quieran…No diré nada que, no sé.

─ Veo que te gusta sufrir, un poco más de motivación ¿Quizás?

Propinándole una patada en el estómago, haciendo que Celestino comenzara a toser.

─ Por última vez, ¿Dónde se esconde Shade?

No hubo respuesta, solo cerro sus ojos esperando el próximo Golpe.

El guardia apretó con fuerza los dientes al no obtener la respuesta que pedida, estaba por patearlo nuevamente cuando la voz de uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo.

─ ¿Escucharon eso?

─ ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto.

─ Como… El quejido de alguien al ser derribado – girándose para ver la puerta.

─ Es tu imaginación.

─ Puede ser pero…

─ ¿No sienten como si la temperatura bajo de pronto? – pregunto el tercer guardia, abrazándose así mismo en busca de calor.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar rápidamente, las paredes de la celda comenzaron a congelarse ante los ojos de los tres guardias, quienes se encontraban abrazándose a sí mismos al sentir como el ambiente perdía calor. Su aliento se condensaba en nubes que se expandían frente a su rostro cada que exhalaban. Unos instantes después de contemplar aquel escenario, la puerta se cubrió de hielo hasta volverse polvo de nieve que cayó al suelo.

Los tres guardias dieron dos pasos atrás cuando finalmente a quien buscaban ingreso a la celda, dejando inconscientes a los hombres que una vez custodiaron la entrada tras él.

─ ¿Me buscaban?

─ ¡Maldito Shade! – Hablo uno de los tres con furia ─ ¡Atrápenlo!

Los otros dos guardias trataron de moverse pero el frio les había entumecido al punto que sus cuerpos se negaban a dar un solo paso.

─ No… No podemos movernos.

Yuuri los contemplo fijamente por unos breves instantes, comenzado a caminar con lentitud hacia ellos.

─ Si por mí fuera, les regresaría cien veces lo que le han hecho a esta persona, que poca o nada de relación tiene conmigo – dijo deteniéndose frente a los tres – pero, eso me volvería en una escoria como lo son ustedes, así que, agradezcan que soy una persona benevolente.

─ Eres un bastardo, cuando salgamos de aquí te…

─ Dejen de hablar – elevo su mano y los tres fueron cubiertos por el hielo, hasta volverlos estatuas.

Paso por el lado de las ahora estatuas, acercándose a un mal herido Celestino, a quien ayudo a ponerse en pie.

─ Apóyate en mí – le sugirió.

─ Ellos… No los…

─ No están muertos, si esa es tu pregunta – contesto – solo están congelados, una vez estemos a una distancia considerable mi magia desaparecerá y podrán moverse.

Celestino sonrió con tristeza.

─ No debiste venir por mí – comenzando a toser – Este lugar es muy peligroso para ti, Yuuri.

─ No iba a dejarte en este lugar – pasando su brazo por la cintura del mayor – eres mi amigo – aseguro con una sonrisa en su rostro – y aun amigo jamás se le abandona.

─ Pueden matarte si te atrapan.

─ Bueno, es una suerte que me guste el peligro – riendo levemente – no soy de los que abandona a alguien por ser una causa difícil así que, por mucho que me intentes persuadir para dejarte… No lo hare – comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la celda.

─ Lo sé.

Una vez salieron de la celda, por un instante Yuuri pensó que el camino hacia la salida de aquel lugar seria tranquilo pero, cuando su vista se posó sobre uno de los guardias – que había noqueado – aquel pensamiento se esfumo rápidamente.

─ Pensaste que te escaparías tan fácil – riendo con altivez – no saldrás vivo de este lugar, maldito Shade – dijo el guardia quien, ante de volver a perder la conciencia, había apretado el botón de un extraño dispositivo que tenía entre sus manos el cual, logro encender un extraño sonido que recorrió el lugar.

─ Eso es…

─ Es una alarma ─ hablo celestino – alerto a los demás.

Yuuri chaqueo la lengua y apresuro el paso hacia las escaleras que daban al piso superior. Subieron tan rápido como les fue posible, gracias a las múltiples heridas de Celestino. Recorrieron el pasillo, con la intención de salir por el ventanal por donde el más joven había entrado pero, se vieron interceptados por una horda de guardias.

─ Maldición – susurro Yuuri al ver a los guardias corriendo hacia él.

* * *

Los tres continuaban discutiendo acerca de la situación del sospechoso, encontrándose en la encrucijada de si debían desechar la evidencia, la cual solo consistía en el testimonio de alguien cuyo nombre se encontraba protegido y dejar ir al prisionero al no tener más pruebas que esa.

─ Capitán – hablo Noel – no tenemos ninguna prueba de la conexión con Shade, no podemos seguir reteniendo al doctor.

─ Si lo dejamos libre, el rey podría molestarse – aseguro – se trata de Shade.

─ Concuerdo con Noel, sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada – acomodándose mejor sobre su asiento – mi padre no está, por lo que la decisión recae sobre mí.

─ Muy bien, ¿y cuál es su veredicto?

─ Pues… ─ callo de pronto al escuchar un extraño sonido ─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ Es la alarma – Ardyn se levantó de su asiento – Tenemos un intruso.

─ ¿Intruso? – Pregunto Noel ─ ¿Pero quién se atrevería a entrar en este lugar?

La puerta del despacho fue abierta de golpe, un guardia se apoyó en el marco, tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido.

─ Capitán – hablo entre jadeos.

─ ¿Qué sucede ahí afuera? – pregunto rodeando el escritorio para acercarse al guardia.

─ Es… Es…

─ ¡Habla de una vez!

─ Es… Shade, mi señor ─ irguiéndose tras recuperar un poco de aliento – Entro al edificio.

Víctor y Noel se levantaron de su asiento, asombrados por lo que aquel guardia estaba relatando. Por su parte, el rostro de Ardyn se mostraba lleno de cólera por el nombre del ladrón.

─ ¿Qué vino a buscar? – Tomando al guardia de su traje ─ ¿Qué busca?

─ El… ─ comenzando a temblar por la fuerza con la que su capitán lo sujetaba – Saco al doctor de su celda y están persiguiéndolos por todo el lugar.

El capitán lo soltó con fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

─ ¡Cierren todas las malditas puertas, no permitan que ese infeliz escape, entendiste! – exclamo con furia.

─ Si, si mi señor – respondió con temor.

─ ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – Pregunto con enojo ─ ¡Lárgate!

El guardia asintió con su cabeza, levantándose con premura del suelo, cayendo en varia ocasiones por el miedo a su capitán y alejándose rápidamente una vez pudo sostenerse en pie para cumplir la orden.

Se giró sobre sus talones y dirigió su vista hacia la del príncipe heredero.

─ ¿Necesita otra prueba de la culpabilidad de ese doctor, Su alteza?

No hubo replica alguna por parte de Víctor, quien solo le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos antes de desviarla por la decepción de saber que quizás, se había equivocado con aquel hombre.

* * *

Los guardias eran expulsados, golpeándose con fuerza contra las paredes del lugar, enormes bloques de hielo sobresalían por los ventanales, el suelo se encontraba resbaladizo por la gruesa capa de hielo que lo cubría, haciendo caer a los guardias que se aventuraban a pasar correr por el mismo. Por su parte y sin problema alguno, ambos continuaron avanzando, buscando una salida de aquel lugar que, si no se apresuraban podría volverse en su última morada.

─ ¿De dónde salen tantos guardias?

Yuuri podía sentir como su energía se comenzaba a agotar, correr por los pasillos, llevando a cuestas a un mal herido Celestino tampoco ayudaba. Tener que detener a los guardias, escapar de ellos y ocultarse no era una tarea fácil, sobre todo cuando toda la guardia real te buscaba por todos los rincones de su base.

─ Deberías… Huir, déjame…Escapa – hablo entre dientes, respirando con dificultad.

─ No voy a dejarte – apoyándose contra la pared para mirar de reojo a los guardias que corrían por el pasillo contrario – Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Celestino no respondió, simplemente emitió un quejido por las múltiples heridas que recorrían su cuerpo. Por su parte, Yuuri regreso a ver a todas partes de aquel lugar, deteniendo su vista sobre un par de escaleras que estaban a pocos metros de ambos.

─ Esas escaleras deben dar a la azotea – aseguro.

─ No… No puedes estar seguro de eso.

─ No tenemos otra opción – colocándose en cuclillas para tomar el brazo del mayor, pasarlo por sus hombros y dejar que este volviera a apoyarse sobre su persona – tenemos que intentarlo.

─ En caso, de que nos lleve a la azotea… ─ tosiendo levemente – La puerta seguramente fue cerrada para no dejarnos escapar.

─ No te preocupes por eso, déjame ese detalle a mí.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, subieron con cuidado olvidándose por unos momentos los gritos de los guardias que los buscaban. Continuaron subiendo hasta que, el grito de uno de los guardias alertando su ubicación les hizo detenerse unos instantes.

─ Nos… Encontraron.

─ Pero aun no nos atrapan – dijo Yuuri con seguridad apresurándose a subir lo que faltaba de las escaleras.

Los gritos de los guardias se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, continuaron su camino hasta que, finalmente se toparon con la puerta. Yuuri trago con fuerza y tomo el cerrojo de la misma, sorprendiéndose de que este se abriera.

─ Esta abierta – susurro con sorpresa.

* * *

─ Capitán, lo hemos atrapado – informo un guardia mientras caminaba a lado de su capitán.

─ ¿En qué zona?

─ En la azotea de la zona norte, al parecer hemos logrado agotarlo de forma que no podrá usar más sus poderes.

─ Perfecto.

Ardyn sonreía para sus adentros, finalmente había logrado atrapar a Shade, el ladrón que lo humillaba públicamente cada que aparecía en escena durante las guardias nocturnas, después de meses de planear miles de formas de como capturarlo, el mismo ladrón había caído en sus manos sin siquiera planearlo.

─ ¿No cree que es una trampa? – pregunto a modo de sugerencia.

─ Príncipe Víctor – hablo sin siquiera regresar a verle – no está en condiciones de preparar algún plan de ese tipo, en el mismo instante que entro en esta prisión… Se volvió nuestro prisionero.

─ Solo tenga cuidado, mi padre no tolerara un fallo como este solo por confiar demasiado en las circunstancias – aseguro sin detenerse.

─ Ya veremos – apresurando sus pasos.

Sin detenerse, continuaron su trayecto hacia la zona que el guardia les había indicado, no fue hasta que se encontraron con el príncipe Yuri – acompañado de Otabek─ que detuvieron sus pasos.

─ Príncipe Yuri.

─ ¿Es cierto? – Pregunto sin esperar respuesta ─ ¿Atraparon a Shade?

─ Aun no – declaro el capitán – pero lo hemos cercado en una de las azoteas, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Apretando con fuerza sus manos al escuchar aquella respuesta.

─ Deseo presenciar el arresto, Capitán – solicito mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones.

─ Me temo que tendré que negarme.

─ Pero…

─ Shade es una persona extremadamente peligrosa – comento con mucha seguridad, para disgusto del menor – no sabemos de lo que es capaz, aun cuando posee grandes habilidades en combate, las cuales nadie puede poner en duda, el rey dejo estrictas reglas que solo la guardia puede y debe arrestar a una persona de esas características.

─ ¿Y la seguridad del príncipe heredero no está en esas reglas? – pregunto al ver a Víctor a acompañar al capitán, a sabiendas que su cuestión sonaba más a reproche que a curiosidad.

─ Al no contar con la presencia del rey, el príncipe Víctor debe tomar su lugar – comento Noel – al ser el príncipe heredero, está por encima de la misma guardia por lo que, tiene vía libre para presenciar o ser partícipe del arresto.

─ Es mejor que escuches a tus mayores – dijo Víctor, acercándose al menor para revolver sus cabellos – y te dediques a la tarea que nuestro padre te encomendó.

─ ¡No me des ordenes! – quitando a mano del otro de golpe.

─ No te comportes como un niño y obedece.

El rubio emitió un gruñido de frustración al no poder replicar lo que el de ojos azules le decía. Mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la del otro, tratando en vano de mostrar ningún signo de debilidad que el mencionado pudiese usar en su contra pero, tras no encontrar modo de replicar todo lo antes mencionado, tuvo que desviar la mirada.

Víctor solo sonrió por el usual comportamiento de su hermanastro, elevando una de sus manos para dejarlo sobre su hombro, presionándolo suavemente por unos segundos antes de alejarse y retomar el camino hacia la zona norte, siendo seguido por los demás.

Yuri los siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente desaparecieron de su vista.

─ ¿Crees que logre escapar? – Otabek pregunto, observando el pasillo por donde los demás se habían ido.

Frunció el ceño por la pregunta y sin poder evitarlo, dejo escapar el enojo que tenía reprimido.

─ ¡Ese cerdo! – Exclamo – ¡encima de que le doy vía libre, el bastardo logra que lo acorralen! – cruzándose de brazos.

─ No le tienes mucha confianza por lo que veo.

─ ¿Cómo podría confiar en un estúpido Cerdo que comete cada cinco minutos una idiotez como esta? – regresándole a ver.

Otabek solo le sonrió.

─ Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que entrara y tuviera una forma de escapar – dándose la vuelta para quedar a espaldas del mayor – La forma en como lo logre – mirando de reojo a su guardaespaldas – Ya es cosa suya.

* * *

Se apoyó con ambas manos de la cornisa de aquella azotea, su respiración era agitada, cada musculo de su cuerpo se encontraba resentido por la carrera y el peso extra que había tenido que soportar al ayudar a Celestino a salir de aquella celda.

Varias gotas de sudor se podían apreciar en su frente, limpiándoselas con dorso de su mano. Su mente era un caos, por un lado buscaba la forma de salir de aquella zona y por el otro, el enorme coro de voces que le gritaba tras aquella puerta, golpeándola con fuerza con la firme intención de derribarla.

─ Yuuri…

─ No – contesto a sabiendas de cuál era la petición del mayor – ya hablamos de esto, no voy a dejarte aquí.

─ Tendrás más oportunidad de huir sin mí.

─ Encontrare la forma – declaro inclinándose ligeramente para ver el canal que corría alrededor del edificio.

─ Ya no tienes mucha energía, la puerta... Aun cuando congelaste la entrada, tu magia está desvaneciéndose… Ellos…

─ Me las arreglare – irguiéndose al recuperar un poco el aliento perdido – quizás pueda usar lo poco que me queda de magia para hacer un tobogán – moviendo sus manos tratando de emitir la figura del mismos.

─ Yuuri… No creo que…

El sonido de la madera siendo destrozada les hizo volver a ver la entrada, el hielo que la cubría lentamente se derretía hasta volverse un simple charco de agua que cubría el suelo. Tras unos segundos de forcejeo la puerta fue derribada, dejando que los guardias ingresaran a la azotea.

─ ¿Creías que te sería fácil escapar? – un guardia pregunto mientras comenzaba reír.

─ Vete – volvió a pedir Celestino.

─ No lo hare – dijo sin apartar la vista de los guardias.

Los guardias se acercaban con pasos lentos hacia ambos, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, observando las enormes sonrisas de satisfacción que estos tenían al verlos acorralado en aquella azotea. Instintivamente, Yuuri se colocó frente a Celestino, cubriéndolo con su figura con la única intención de protegerle de aquellos hombres que lo habían torturado por horas.

Al notar la intención de estos de atacarlos, Yuuri estuvo a pocos segundos de invocar sus dagas cuando una nueva voz se alzó por sobre el de los guardias, quienes se detuvieron sin más, apartándose un poco de ambos.

El rostro de Yuuri se ensombreció al ver al capitán Ardyn entrar por la puerta, con aquella sonrisa que le crispaba los nervios.

─ Quien diría que después de tanto perseguir al gran Shade, este caería en nuestras manos – Caminando entre los guardias – Sorpresas que da la vida ¿no crees?

─ ¿Y esas sorpresas, incluían el torturar a un hombre inocente?

─ Inocente ¿dices?─ cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda – este hombre fue acusado de traicionar a la corona, aliarse con una alimaña como tú y poner en riesgo la integridad moral de los buenos ciudadanos de este reino.

─ El no hizo nada─ volvió a repetir esta vez con enojo.

─ Y si no es un traidor – inclinando su cabeza ligeramente ─ ¿qué haces aquí?

Abrió su boca para contestar pero no encontró palabras para responderle.

─ Los hechos son obvios, un traidor – señalando a celestino quien estaba tras él – y un ladrón.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos ante la acusación que aquel hombre les imputaba.

─ Arréstenlos.

Los guardias asintieron y comenzaron a acerarse para cumplir la encomienda de su capitán. Sus ojos regresaron a ver a todas direcciones. La furia comenzó a correr por sus venas, la impotencia de verse acorralado por un hombre como lo era Ardyn y el sentimiento de no poder cumplir su promesa de proteger a quien le era importante lo embargo sin restricción alguna.

No supo cómo ni mucho menos de dónde provino aquella descarga de adrenalina, ni la súbita recarga de energía que lo inundo. Lo único que noto fue la poderosa energía que impulso a los guardias hasta que estos se golpearon con las cornisas de cada lado de la azotea, mientras picos de hielo se encontraban suspendidos en el aire, cercanos a la garganta de estos, con la firme intención de atravesarla si estos se movían.

─ Da un paso más Ardyn… Y no dudare en luchar contigo – apuntando al capitán con una de sus dagas.

─ Bastardo.

Yuuri se colocó en guardia cuando vio como Ardyn hacían ademan de sacar su espada. Pero una tercera voz detuvo los movimientos del mayor.

─ Vaya, había escuchado lo impresionante que eran los poderes del famoso Shade pero, creo que se quedaron cortos con los relatos.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando reconoció a la persona dueña de aquella voz. Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que aunque la había visto en pocas ocasiones le quitaba el aliento y hacia que su corazón comenzara a palpitar de forma acelerada. Esa mirada que lo desarmaba cuando sus ojos se conectaban, solo él podía hacerle sentir de esa forma con solo tenerlo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

─ Víctor – susurro para sí mismo.

Los picos de hielo que amenazaban a los guardias cayeron al suelo, haciéndose añicos al perder la influencia de aquel que los controlaba.

" _¿Qué hace aquí?"_ pensó sin salir de su asombro.

─ Es mejor que se quede tras de mi – Ardyn tomo la empuñadura de su espada – podría ponerse algo tenso.

Sin darle tiempo a procesar lo que sus ojos contemplaban, Ardyn le ataco de frente, logrando con dificultad interceptar su ataque con la hoja de sus dagas. En el fondo agradecía que el capitán de la guardia real no tuviera la misma fuerza que Adalberto o, al no haber estado atento, habría sido derribado sin poder evitarlo.

─ Es mejor que te rindas – ordeno con una sonrisa – así la humillación será menor.

─ En eso te doy la razón.

Uso su fuerza para liberarse del ataque del capitán, flexiono con rapidez su pierna derecha y con la planta de su pie, impulso al mayor quien por la fuerza el empuje cayó de golpe al suelo.

─ La humillación es dura, ¿no cree Capitán? – escuchando como algunos guardias se reían por lo bajo.

─ Bastardo – levantándose con rapidez mientras el enojo por aquella humillación se reflejaba en su rostro.

Yuuri se colocó en posición, esta vez esperando el ataque de su oponente. Por su parte, Ardyn dio un paso adelante antes de ser detenido por el brazo de Víctor.

─ … ─ girando su cabeza para verlo.

─ Lo hare yo – declaro para sorpresa de todos.

─ Con todo respeto, No creo que usted…

─ ¿Quieres volver a humillarte frente a tus guardias? – mirándole de reojo con un semblante lleno de frialdad.

El capitán dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir aquella mirada sobre su persona, percibiendo como una extraña sensación de miedo lo recorría.

─ La espada – demando, levantando su mano izquierda con dirección al capitán.

─ ¿Está seguro de esto?

─ Si alguien entregara a Shade, seré yo – murmuro para que solo él lo escuchara.

Asintió con un breve movimiento de su cabeza y dejo la empuñadura de su espada sobre la palma ajena. Cuando esta estuvo en su mano la observo solo unos segundos antes de bajarla y dar un paso al frente.

─ Víctor – Noel lo tomo del brazo ─ ¿Qué haces?

─ No te preocupes – afirmo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – no es como si lo hubiese hecho antes.

─ Si, pero en los entrenamientos –apretando su agarre sobre el brazo del otro – Shade no es un oponente cualquiera, es un tipo peligroso – tratando de persuadirlo para que desistiera – déjale esto a los guardias.

─ No me va a pasar nada – liberándose del agarre – yo me encargo.

─ Víctor.

─ Confía en mí, no pasara nada malo.

El rostro de Noel demostraba la desconfianza que tenía sobre aquella idea.

─ Confió en ti, pero no esta idea.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se giró para encarar a su oponente quien solo lo contemplaba con sumo cuidado. La brisa nocturna volvió a percibirse y fue, durante ese momento, que una roma bastante familiar lo golpeo de frente.

" _Este aroma…"_ la sonrisa creada por el calor del momento desapareció de su rostro _"¿Copo de nieve?"_

La mente de Víctor solo pudo pensar en una persona al percibir aquel dulce aroma pero, se negaba a poder creerlo, negó con su cabeza mandando aquel absurdo pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente.

Sin previo aviso Víctor se lanzó hacia su contrincante quien solo pudo detener el impacto con ambas dagas, la fuerza con la que su oponente le ataco le hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás mientras los presentes observaban la escena con sorpresa.

─ Es la primera vez que Shade retrocede.

─ ¿Crees que le gane?

Los murmullos de los guardias no se hicieron esperar, Yuuri se recompuso de su sorpresa inicial y se lanzó contra el de ojos azules quien intercepto con facilidad su ataque.

" _Es la primera vez que alguien me bloquea de esa forma"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras las hojas de sus armas seguían encontrándose con cada golpea que daban.

Ambos continuaron con aquel combate, el sonido del metal al chocar era el único sonido que reinaba en aquel lugar. Nadie se atrevía a interponerse en aquel baile de espadas puesto que temían salir lastimados por las mismas.

─ Víctor ─ murmuro Noel sin poder apartar la vista de ambos.

Sus espadas chocaron nuevamente, girándose para quedar en lados apuestos – Víctor frente a Celestino y Shade frente a Ardyn─ hasta que sus hojas al atacarse nuevamente sus espadas se conectaron, forcejeando entre ambas por derribar a la otra.

─ Debajo del edificio hay un canal – hablo de forma que solo Shade lo escuchara – Saltaremos.

─ ¿Ha?

─ Solo finge que luchamos y déjate caer al final.

─ ¿Por qué haría eso?

─ ¿Quieres salvar la vida de ese hombre?

Regresando a ver de reojo la figura de Celestino.

Víctor comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de forcejar con su oponente, hasta quedar a solo un paso de la cornisa y observar de reojo el canal.

─ Aquí vamos – susurro.

Con un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo de Shade y se dejó caer, mientras este por su parte, tomaba a Celestino de su ropa, cayendo los tres por la cornisa mientras todos los presentes corrían al ver la escena solo para ver como los tres caían de golpea dentro de las aguas del canal.

─¡Víctor! – grito Noel.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que habían presenciado, tras unos instantes de aturdimiento el capitán comenzó a gritarles.

─ ¡¿Qué están esperando?! – Ardyn les grito con furia ─ ¡Búsquenlos!

Todos los guardias corrieron escaleras abajo con dirección al canal.

─ Estúpido Víctor – Murmuro Noel, dedicándole una última mirada al canal antes de seguir al capitán y a los guardias.

* * *

 _El inmenso mar se expandía por todo el lugar, allá donde sus ojos miraban solo podía ver el mar rodear aquella bella ciudad, góndolas moverse cada que una ola era llevada por el mismo. El cielo se encontraba nublado, el viento azotaba con fuerza, llevándose mantas y anuncios de diferentes locales._

 _La enorme bestia que se encontraba erguida sobre el mar solo observaba con frialdad la menuda figurara de aquella mujer vestida de blanca y el mismo tridente que había visto en sueño anterior._

 _Las voces se es escuchaban entrecortadas, como si fuera una llamada telefónica y la mala recepción impidiera escuchar lo que la otra persona decía. La joven mujer movía sus labios lo cual le indicaba que se encontraba intercambiando palabras con aquella enorme bestia conforma de serpiente. No sabía exactamente de que hablaban pero, por el ceño fruncido, los ademanes que hacía y la fuerza con la que apretaba el tridente, podía intuir que el tema de que hablaban era bastante delicado._

 _La bestia permaneció en silencio mientras la mujer le gritaba o eso suponía que hacía, cuando sus labios se cerraron, indicándole que había acabado de hablar, la enorme serpiente emitió un fuerte gruñido que le taladro los oídos._

" _Ya una vez les ayude…. El mundo sufrió y… El… Corrompió… ¿Qué le hace diferente al…?"_

 _Una fuerte explosión de luz se extendió por el lugar y se vio envuelto por una enorme corriente que lo arrastro a las profundidades de aquel inmenso mar._

La primera vez que abrió sus ojos se encontraba sumergido en aquellas aguas turbias del canal que cruzaba la zona de la guardia real, su mente se encontraba perdida entre lo vivido en la azotea donde lucho contra Víctor y la reciente visión de un lugar que se le hacía remotamente familiar.

Su mente le gritaba que se moviera, que buscara salir de aquel lugar pero, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, el cansancio le impedía mover algún musculo, el aire se le estaba acabando, sus pulmones poco a poco comenzaban tensarse y la necesidad de oxigeno pronto se sintió necesaria pero, su mente estaba perdida, era como si las fuerzas para sobrevivir se hubiesen esfumado de pronto.

Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, su pecho ardía por la falta de aire ¿iba a morir en aquel lugar? Fue la pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza antes de ver la silueta de alguien acercarse, envolverlo en sus brazos y perderse en la inconciencia.

La segunda vez que abrió sus ojos fue para expulsar de pronto el agua que había tragado, comenzó a toser con fuerza para sacar los últimos rastros de la misma de su sistema. Respiraba con rapidez, recuperando con esfuerzo el oxígeno que había estado buscando dentro del canal. Por un segundo se encontró desorientado, sin saber dónde estaba ni con quien, hasta que una mano lo tomo del hombro y le hizo girarse de forma brusca.

─ Tranquilo, solo soy yo.

Celestino le dedicaba una media sonrisa, apoyado sobre la pared que estaba frente a ambos.

─ Celestino – dijo su nombre ─ ¿Dónde….?

Con esfuerzo logro erguirse sobre sus piernas, sus músculos se tensaron al punto que emitió un gemido de dolor sin poder evitarlo. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, ubicando el puente que conectaba la ciudad con la zona de detenciones del reino. A lo lejos podía escuchar como los guardias marchaban, gritándose entre ellos, buscando al intruso y al prisionero que habían escapado al caer desde la azotea.

─ ¿Cómo fue que…?

─ La corriente nos arrastró hasta este lugar – escucho una voz tras el ─ algo que resulta muy oportuno cuando toda la guardia te busca ¿no crees?

Yuuri no tuvo que girarse por completo, conocía aquella voz a la perfección. Con los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo se giró solo un poco para encarar a quien, por alguna extraña razón, les había salvado la vida.

─ Nos salvaste – manteniendo la distancia entre ambos.

Víctor alzo una ceja al escucharle hablar.

─ Mmm… ¿De nada? – tomando su cabello para sacar el agua que aún tenía en él.

─ ¿Por qué? – Se aventuró a preguntar ─ ¿Por qué nos salvaste?

─ No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – quizás porque, por alguna extraña razón creo que… Son inocentes.

Sus ojos se conectaron tras aquella declaración, solo se contemplaron sin emitir palabra alguna, dejando que el silencio inundara el ambiente y la brisa nocturna le calara en los huesos.

─ Yo… ─ buscando algún comentario que pudiera ofrecerle al de ojos azules.

─ No puedo creerlo…

La voz áspera de Celestino rompió el incómodo silencio haciendo que ambos voltearan sus cabezas para verle.

─ ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Víctor.

─ No puedo creer que el hijo del rey demian se atreviera a salvar a un ladrón y a un posible traidor a la corona por ese motivo tan banal.

Yuuri se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? – regresando a ver a Víctor tras escuchar aquella declaración.

─ El primogénito y príncipe heredero del reino – hablo con calma – Víctor Nikiforov.

Dio un paso atrás al escuchar el nombre completo de su salvador.

─ Nikiforov – repitió Yuuri.

Víctor se rio entre dientes al escuchar nuevamente el apellido de su padre, dándose la vuelta para darles la espalda.

─ No menciones que te he ayudado, para todos solo fue un desafortunado desatino de mi parte a la hora de la pelea – sugirió – Y… La próxima vez no seas tan imprudente o quizás no tengas tanta suerte como el día de hoy – regresando a verlo de reojo.

Les dedico una última sonrisa antes comenzar a alejarse de ambos y perderse en el horizonte.

" _No es posible… Víctor no puede ser…"_

Aquel pensamiento seguía rondando se mente, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza que lo sostenían y cayo de rodillas al suelo con la sorpresa a un marcada en su rostro.

Celestino al verle caer al suelo se acercó a él, posando su mano sobre su hombro.

─ Yuuri – susurro su nombre ─ ¿Estas bien?

Pero él no respondió a la pregunta, su mente solo podía pensar en una sola cosa mientras sentía como su corazón palpitaba de forma agitada y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

" _Víctor… ¿Es el hijo del rey Demian?"_

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y finalmente lo sabe.

Aquí las cosas se tornan grises para el victuri lamentablemente.

Muchas preguntas se formaron ¿Quién denuncio a Celestino? ¿Por qué Víctor tiene tanta fuerza que hizo retroceder a Yuuri? ¿Qué relación tiene Phichit con Seung? ¿Por qué Yurio ayuda a Yuuri?

El siguiente capítulo quizás lo suba a finales de enero, lo que sigue es difícil por lo que seguro serán dos capítulos los que subiría en realidad.

Quise actualizar antes de terminar el año y me alegro haberlo logrado.

Solo me queda agradecerles por leer y seguir la historia.

Nos vemos y Feliz año nuevo.


	15. Capitulo XII: 疑問 (Dudas)

.

* * *

– Capitulo XII –

 **疑問** **  
(Dudas)  
**

El que nada duda, nada sabe – Proverbio griego.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban mientras bajaba uno a uno los peldaños de aquella escalinata, siendo el único sonido que el acompañaba mientras llegaba hacia su destino. No pasarían más de cinco minutos cuando finalmente diviso una vieja puerta de madera, abriéndola una vez estuve frente a ella y dejar que el viento helado de la intemperie lo recibiera.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, avanzo por entre aquella alborada, protegiéndole de cualquiera mirada indiscreta que pusiese en peligro su nombre y reputación puesto que, más allá, junto a un enorme árbol, un misterioso hombre cubierto con una túnica lo esperaba pacientemente.

El hombre dejo de apoyarse sobre el tronco del árbol al verle llegar, avanzando solo unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose cuando finalmente ambos estaban uno frente al otro.

\- Escuche que hubo ciertos contratiempos dentro de la zona de detenciones – hablo el misterioso hombre.

\- La palabra contratiempo no sería la correcta, más bien una maldita sombra que se escabulle como siempre - dijo con molestia.

\- Vamos capitán, sabíamos que sucedería – soltando una leve risa – aunque nunca imagine que él se metería, quizás deberíamos hacer algo al respecto o… Se terminara volviendo un problema constante.

\- Cuida tus palabras – alzando una de sus manos para callarle – estás hablando del príncipe heredero, si te escuchan hablar de esa forma te cortarían la cabeza – recorriendo al hombre de pies cabeza – sin importar tu posición en la sociedad ¿entiendes?

\- Claras como siempre – levantando sus manos en señal de comprensión.

\- Muy bien – metiendo su mano para hurgar dentro de sus ropas y sacar un sobre – aquí tienes lo acordado – lanzándole el sobre para que el otro lo atrapara en el aire.

\- Sigue buscando, necesito cualquier indicio – siguió hablando mientras el hombre abría el paquete y dejaba ver varios billetes dentro del mismo – posibles cómplices, rumores que se digan en el mercado negro… Pruebas reales que me sirvan para dar con él maldito de Shade y así pueda lograr que lo condene a muerte ¿has entendido?

El hombre dejo de contar su paga, metiendo el pequeño sobre dentro de sus oscuras ropas y alzo el rostro para asentir a la demanda del capitán.

\- Se hará como usted ordene capitán Ardyn.

* * *

Las manos de su hermana recorrían por segunda vez su rostro en busca de alguna herida que no hubiese visto anteriormente. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y enojo, dos emociones que le provocaban un sentimiento de arrepentimiento por haber ido en pos de salvar a Celestino a sabiendas de sufrimiento que le causaría a su familia.

\- Eres un inconsciente, ¿Cómo pudiste? – le escuchó decir entre dientes.

\- Estoy bien – dijo de forma entrecortada al sentir los dedos de la mayor presionando su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Bajando sus manos a su cuello y brazos para examinarlos – podrías tener una herida profunda, un moretón…

\- Hermana – soltándose para dar un paso atrás – estoy bien – repitió con molestia.

\- ¿Bien? – Observándolo con enojo – entraste a la zona de la guardia real, te persiguieron por todo el edificio principal, te quedaste sin energía, caíste de una altura de cinco metros, casi te ahogas y regresas oliendo a…Solo los antiguos saben a qué –colocando sus brazos a jarras -¿y me dices que estas bien?

Yuuri solo suspiro ante el reclamo, regresando a ver a su mejor amigo –quien había contado todo con lujo de detalles- con un gesto que demostraba su molestia.

\- Hijo – hablo Sunan - Creo que Yuuri está molesto contigo – regresando a ver a su hijo al notar la pesada mirada del menor sobre ambos

\- ¿Crees? – soltando una ligera risa por los nervios.

\- ¿Seguro que no tienen alguna herida?- pregunto Sunan mientras les observaba con preocupación.

\- Papá – dijo Phichit con una sonrisa – estamos bien.

\- No nos pasó nada – continuo Yuuri – todo salió bien.

\- Medianamente bien querrás decir – intervino Adalberto cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuri desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Vio tu rostro?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó al no saber a qué se refería.

\- El príncipe – acercándose al azabache – vio tu rostro.

Abrió su boca para contestar pero ningún sonido logro escucharse, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, rememorando fugazmente los últimos momentos compartidos con Víctor, con el hijo de aquel rey que le había causado tanto sufrimiento.

" _Víctor"_ pensó sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

\- Yuuri – le hablo Adalberto - ¿Me estas escuchando?

Al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba Phichit dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y capto la atención del mayor.

\- Por suerte no, el príncipe simplemente se fue… Algo extraño – frunciendo el ceño - ¿verdad Yuuri? – golpeando el brazo del contrario con su codo.

Parpadeo un par de veces gracias al leve golpe y sonrió sutilmente.

\- Si, eso mismo.

Adalberto los contemplo unos minutos y suspiro.

\- Me alegra oírlo, si hubiese visto tu rostro tendríamos serios problemas – declaro, caminando hacia la sala donde se dejó caer con cansancio – Demian se hubiese enterado y todo por lo que hemos trabajado seria destruido.

Yuuri se dio la vuelta para regresar a verlo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que les preocupa? – un gesto de sorpresa se colocó en su rostro - ¿Qué él se entere?

\- Yuuri – su hermana coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros para que regresara a verle – sabes lo que está en juego, comprendo el por qué hiciste esto, era un gran amigo que necesitaba tu ayuda pero… Hay cosas más grandes en juego.

\- ¿Querías que lo dejara ahí? –Alejándose un poco de su hermana – pudo haber muerto.

\- No puedes salvar a todos y lo sabes.

Sintió como un déjà vu se apoderaba de su mente y espacio, nuevamente aquellas palabras le eran expresadas como si con eso pudiesen cambiar su forma de pensar.

\- A ustedes dos solo les preocupa esa dichosa profecía – comenzando a caminar para alejarse de su hermana quien lo detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo.

\- Esa profecía lo es todo para nuestra supervivencia.

Negó con su cabeza y halo de su brazo para alejar el tacto de su hermana, como si este le quemase la piel.

\- No les importa las miles de vidas que esto puede cobrar.

\- Yuuri.

\- Mucha sangre ha sido derramada en esta estúpida guerra – comenzando a temblar por la impotencia – una guerra que no me incumbe, una que nunca pedí.

\- Creí que ya habías entendido que…

\- ¿Entender? – Observándola fijamente – Entender ¿Qué? – Dando un paso atrás - ¿Qué debemos sacrificar miles de vidas para que esa estúpida profecía se cumpla? ¿Para qué me vuelva un héroe? ¿El que salve al mundo de lo que sea que tenga que salvarlo?

\- La plaga que nos azota es mucho más complicada Yuuri.

\- ¿Y la muerte del rey Nikiforov acabara con ella? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir?

\- No del todo – dijo Adalberto, masajeando el tabique de su nariz con cansancio – pero será un inicio Yuuri.

\- No, no es un inicio… Es solo mas derramamiento de sangre que no se detendrá, si matamos al rey por venganza de lo que sucedió hace trece años alguien más vendrá para vengarse de nosotros.

Adalberto apretó con fuerza el respaldo del sofá y se levantó con rapidez del mismo.

-¿Y qué propones? – Acercándose al más joven - ¿rendirnos? – tratando de modular su voz – Toshiya no hubiese querido…

\- ¡No metas a mi padre en esto! – Levanto su voz producto del enojo que le recorría – Tomas decisiones que no acepto, con la única excusa creíble de que él te lo pidió.

\- Él nos encomendó protegerte.

\- Ya has cumplido con ello, no entiendo por qué sigues insistiendo.

\- Porque él sabía lo que tu representabas para el mundo.

\- Yo no… - trato de replicar.

\- ¡Ya es tiempo que entiendas tu lugar en este mundo, Yuuri! – Haciendo callar cualquier tipo de reclamación por parte del menor – Ya no eres un niño al que tenemos que seguir y proteger, ya eres un adulto y con ello llegaron las responsabilidades que como futuro rey te esperan.

Yuuri guardo silencio sin poder objetar sus palabras.

\- El mundo entero es tu única responsabilidad, y con ello se tienen que hacer sacrificios que aunque no sean aceptables, se tienen que hacer por el bien mayor.

\- Yo no quiero vengarme – dijo en un débil susurro.

\- No tienes opción.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron conectadas por unos segundos, tratando de no perder ante la del otro pero, tras unos segundos fue el azabache quien tuvo que desviar la mirada al no poder negar su declaración.

\- Debemos recuperar el trono así como la santalita.

\- Yo no quiero…

\- Aun cuando tú no lo desees… Debemos seguir adelante.

Bajo la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus manos. Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

\- Yuuri – le llamo su hermana – ¿Adónde vas?

\- A darme un baño – respondió secamente - ¿o también piensan dirigir eso en mi vida? – mirándole de reojo.

Mary iba a replicar cuando la mano de Adalberto se posó sobre su hombro y este negó con su cabeza.

Yuuri al no ver ninguna replica de parte de ambos se apresuró a subir las escaleras, con la firme intención de alejarse de aquel ambiente.

Al ver como su hermano menor desaparecía de su vista, Mary dejo un largo suspiro.

\- Creí que ya había entendido que…

\- No pueden esperar que el acepte todo esto Adalberto – Sunan se acero a ambos y les dedico una comprensiva sonrisa – el creció creyendo que era un chico común y corriente.

Al nombrado simplemente desvió la mirada.

\- ¿No me digas que en su lugar no hubieses actuado igual?

\- Quizás tienes razón.

\- Deben darle tiempo.

\- ¿Mas? – Girándose para quedar de frente a su amigo – el tiempo se acaba Sunan, la gran barrera está demasiado débil y por lo que hemos escuchado Yuuko…

\- Ella ha luchado durante todos estos años para darle una vida normal al entronado, estoy seguro que seguirá haciendo su trabajo hasta que él tome la decisión.

\- ¿Y si es demasiado tarde para cuando Yuuri decida?

Sunan soltó una suave risa.

\- ¿Qué era lo que Toshiya decía cuando nos metíamos en un problema del que no veíamos salida?

Adalberto callo por unos instantes, tratando de recordar.

\- _"Incluso en la peor adversidad… Debes creer"_ – susurro con nostalgia.

\- Eso mismo, Toshiya creyó firmemente en su hijo… Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo ¿No crees?

Finalmente Adalberto devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Había olvidado lo optimista que eres.

\- No, más bien tú eres demasiado negativo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír como cuando eran jóvenes siendo acompañados por las ligeras risas de Mary y Phichit mientras que, unos escalones más arriba, Yuuri había escuchado la breve conversación que habían sostenido antes de alejarse y entrar en su habitación.

* * *

La última flecha dio en el blanco, con lentitud fue bajando el arco sin apartar su mirada de aquel lugar. Varias gotas de sudor perlaban su frente las cuales limpio con el dorso de su mano. Su respiración se encontraba levemente agitada por la actividad anterior. Trago con fuerza para aclarar su garganta y tomo otra flecha dispuesto a disparar nuevamente al blanco pero aquello fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido que el hizo girarse y disparar a aquel que había ingresado sin permiso al lugar.

\- Wow, tranquilo, solo soy yo – dijo Otabek, levantando sus manos para que pudiera apreciar que no iba armado.

\- Lo siento, creí que era un intruso.

\- ¿En el castillo? – pregunto con diversión.

\- Quien sabe, con eso de que un cerdo dejo en ridículo a la guardia real hace un par de horas, no me sorprendería que cualquier pudiese meterse aquí – soltó con evidente molestia.

Levanto una ceja ante el comentario del rubio.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – deteniendo su caminar una vez estuvo a su lado.

\- Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – tomando otra flecha.

\- Noto cierta molestia en tu voz – metiendo su manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – no será que, ¿sigues molesto por lo que paso en la zona de detenciones?

El rostro de Yuri se tensó al escucharle decir aquello, haciendo que la flecha se desviara de su camino.

\- Claro que no estoy molesto, ¿Cómo crees? – Volteándose para ver de frente a su guardaespaldas – Estoy feliz de que ese Cerdo casi muere aun cuando le di vía libre para que escapara sin problemas… ¿No sé de donde sacas eso? –dijo entre dientes lo último.

Otabek entrecerró sus ojos y levanto una ceja, lanzándole un obvio mensaje que el sarcasmo no funcionaba con él.

\- ¿Quieres que lo diga? Sí, estoy molesto… Más bien furioso con ese idiota que de rey no tiene nada – dijo levantando su voz – Casi lo matan, de nada sirvió que lo ayudara, siempre termina metiéndose en más problemas de los que ya tiene encima, ¿no sé cómo ese remedo de príncipe es el elegido? – Respirando furiosamente - ¿contento?

\- Si, al menos lo sacaste de tu sistema – comento con una tenue sonrisa - ¿mejor?

Yuri respiro profundamente y se relamió los labios.

\- Si, un poco.

\- Necesitabas sacarlo.

\- Es solo que… Me saca de quicio – caminando hacia el lugar donde guardaban las armas.

\- Lo sé - siguiendo al más joven.

Con cuidado coloco el arco con las demás armas, observándolas solo por un segundo, volteándose un instante después para encarar a su compañero.

\- Lamento tener que desquitarme contigo – sonrojándose levemente – es… Es difícil no sentirme así – cruzándose de brazos.

\- Comprendo – aseguro sin dejar de sonreír - no tienes que disculparte, sabes que siempre estoy para ti, para escucharte.

\- Siempre termino arrastrándote conmigo – dijo con pesar.

\- Pero es divertido dejarme arrastrar por ti.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, el sonido se había perdido, lo único que podían escuchar era el sonido de sus corazones palpitando con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

\- Yo… - desviando la mirada – Otabek, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Mmm… Claro – saliendo del ligero aturdimiento.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? – Regresando a verle de reojo - ¿Es por qué el maestro Caius te encomendó mi protección?

Otabek frunció el ceño al escuchar la extraña pregunta.

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de esa pregunta?

\- Ningún guardaespaldas hace lo que tú sueles hacer por mí, ni siquiera Noel que es el mejor amigo del viejo lo consecuente tanto ni lo acompaña a donde sea que a este se le ocurra.

Guardo silencio durante una fracción de segundo ante de acortar la distancia que los separaba.

\- Es cierto que el maestro… Mi tío, me pidió que te cuidara – afirmando la respuesta del otro – el considero que yo era el más apto para ello después de todo, el me entreno personalmente.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando al azabache.

\- Pero… Lo que hago, las cosas que suelo hacer por ti, no las hago porque me obliguen o por que tenga que reportar lo que hagas cada segundo del día.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que…. – dejando que sus ojos contemplara el rostro ajeno – Yo…

Con cuidado levanto su mano izquierda, dirigiéndola al rostro del menor ate la atenta mirada del contrario. Estaba por tocar la piel de aquel rostro cuando un extraño sonido lo alerto haciendo que bajara su mano de golpe, sonido que al parecer paso desapercibido por el rubio.

\- ¿Otabek?

\- No, nada… Yo…

-…

\- Como decía… Yo no hago las cosas por obligación, lo hago porque eres mi amigo – sonriendo suavemente – eres el único a quien considero un verdadero amigo así que, si me necesitas, ahí estaré.

\- Oh, ya veo – su voz se escuchaba apagada.

Una extraña incomodidad los rodeo, como si la breve conversación hubiese apagado algo que no sabía que estaba encendido dentro de ellos mismos. No había palabras que pudiesen decir, los temas de conversación se habían acabado por lo que no sabían que hacer o decir en aquel momento.

El frio hielo entre ellos se vio fracturado cuando unos pasos acercándose los alerto, regresando a ver la entrada del lugar, donde la figura de la reina Anora hacia su aparición.

\- Madre – murmuro.

\- Con que aquí es donde estabas – dijo acercándose a su hijo – no viniste a cenar así que vine en tu búsqueda.

\- ¿Dónde más estaría? – girando su rostro para no encarar a su madre.

\- No lo sé quizás, dejando salir toda esa frustración acerca de cierta persona – riendo quedamente.

\- ¡¿Me escuchaste?! – volteándose bruscamente mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

\- No, pero me lo imagine.

Yuri maldijo por lo bajo, odiando la forma tan extraña que tenía su madre de saber que era lo que pensaba.

\- Espero que mi hijo no te haya causado problemas Otabek, suele comportarse como un niño caprichoso a veces.

\- ¡Madre!

La reina solo rio quedamente.

\- No se preocupe su majestad, servir al príncipe no es ninguna molestia – hablo con formalidad – al contrario, es un gran honor ser el guardián de su alteza.

\- Me alegro escucharlo – dijo satisfecha – muy bien jovencito, es hora de volver a palacio y tomar la cena.

\- Pero madre…

La reina Anora solo lo observo sin decir palabras, con aquella sonrisa que le indicaba que no podía negarse.

\- Ya que.

\- Bien dicho.

\- Si ya no es necesaria mi presencia, me retiro su majestad – haciendo una reverencia – el maestro Caius debe estar aguardando mi regreso.

La reina asintió.

\- Envía mis saludos al maestro.

\- Lo hare – irguiéndose nuevamente – Altezas – dirigiendo una última mirada al joven rubio.

\- Buenas noches Otabek – susurro Yuri.

\- Igualmente.

Ambos contemplaron al joven guerrero alejarse, hasta que no quedo rastro del mismo una vez abandono el lugar.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Y bien, ¿Qué?

\- ¿Así que nuestra guarda fue nuevamente puesta en vergüenza por un infame ladrón?

\- ¡Si me escuchaste! – grito con vergüenza.

\- Claro que no, pero los rumores corren rápidamente por el palacio por no decir en todo el reino.

Yuri observo a su madre de arriba hacia abajo aun sin poder creer en sus palabras.

\- Créeme, nunca escucharías a escondidas – rodeando la figura de su hijo para quedar tras él y dejar reposar sus manos sobre los hombros de este – que te parece si vamos al comedor, cenamos y me cuentas tu versión de los hechos.

Su hijo alzo su cabeza, dudando sobre las acciones de su persona pero tras verle pensar mucho, simplemente asintió y le dedico una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en la habitación. Ligera gotas de agua caían desde su cabello producto de la breve ducha que había tomado. Dejo caer la tolla que rodeaba su cuello sobre la silla antes de acercarse a su cama y caer rendido sobre la misma.

\- Estoy agotado – suspirando por el cansancio que lo embargaba.

Cerró sus ojos brevemente con la intención de dejarse llevar por Morfeo cuando el sonido de su celular lo alerto. Alargo su mano para atraerlo y, sus ojos demostraron asombro al ver la razón de aquel sonido.

\- Víctor.

No había sido capaz de responder los miles de mensajes que este le había enviado desde medio día, sentía como un agudo dolor apremia su pecho por aquella acción pero, ¿Qué podía decir? El día anterior había sentido una inmensa felicidad por finalmente hablar con él, por conocer a quien le había salvado la vida de niño pero, tras saber quién era realmente, aquel sentimiento se había apagado.

Apretó con fuerza el celular y término apagándolo, ocultándolo bajo la almohada y, aun cuando sabía que era imposible, tratar de olvidarse de aquel par de ojos azules que tanto añoraba.

* * *

La sala del consejo se encontraba en la parte más resguardada de palacio, en aquel lugar los diez nobles más importantes e influyentes de todo el mundo se encontraban discutiendo el tema que durante semanas los había llevado a reunirse constantemente.

Víctor observaba la escena con cansancio, odiaba tener que sentarse al frente de ellos, escuchar sus argumentos, negativas, gritos y enojos sin saber cómo resolverlos sin ganarse la mirada de odio de aquellos que sentían que no los apoyaba.

Ocupar el lugar de su padre cuando salía del reino nunca fue de su gusto, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mediar entre aquel sequito de ancianos – o mejor dicho viejos de la época antigua por sus costumbres pasadas de moda- que esperaban tuviera la misma actitud de su padre – calculador y con una labia para los negocios impresionantes- pero que, aun cuando poseían la misma sangre, nunca podría tener por las diferencias en maneras de pensar y manejar las cosas.

El tema que discutían era de importancia ¿y cómo no iba a serlo?, el mundo se encontraba con un grave problema, la falta de yacimientos eléctricos era una constante diaria que afectaba a ambos reinos – a excepción de altissia que utilizaba el mar para producirla-, las fuentes de aquella energía se estaban acabando, teniendo que escavar más profundo para seguir encontrándola pero, desde hace meses que las minas no estaban dando con ella, teniendo que subir los costos de la misma en todo el mundo por la demanda que esta exigía, logrando que los menos favorecidos se vieran afectados.

Los empleados se veían presos de jornadas más largas y exigentes para las excavaciones, la manufactura usada era millonaria, por lo que solo los negocios de grandes inversionistas seguían funcionando a comparación de los pequeños negocios que tuvieron que cerrar.

Por ese motivo los nobles se habían reunido para encontrar una solución viable para sus países siendo la más resaltante del presidente Hank de Artai, quien había propuesto seguir los pasos del reino flotante, de esa forma reducirían los costos y los personas de clase baja y media podrían costear la electricidad para sus viviendas, negocios además de los miles de faros que los protegían de lo cadentes.

\- ¡Es una locura! – bramo el presidente Efraín.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Pregunto Hank – miles de personas están sufriendo sin que hagamos nada.

\- ¿No te das cuenta del costo de esa inversión? – golpeo la superficie de la mesa- Estas pidiendo que cambiemos miles de instalaciones que rodean ambos reinos, hacer acueductos que lleven el agua a los diferentes países para que generen la energía, la mano de obra que eso conllevaría además de los materiales que requieren… Nos dejara en banca rota si no funciona.

\- ¿Y qué propones? - levantándose de su asiento - Las excavaciones que a diario se llevan a cabo nos están costando miles de giles, no están funcionando – aseguro - los yacimientos cada día son menos, muchos faros han perdido su potencia por no decir las vidas de personas que se han perdido.

\- Efraín tiene razón – Apoyo Edward – si no funciona nuestros países caerían en banca rota, perderíamos el apoyo de ambos reinos, nuestros cuídanos se verían presa del pánico además de que la energía de los faros seria cortada y… – callando lo que realmente estaba pensando - Mi país no ha tenido ataques de candentes desde hace cuarenta años no voy a cambiar eso por una idea que provoque la muerte de miles de personas.

\- ¿Y cuándo eso termine? – Regresando a ver a Edward - ¿Qué harás cuando la asimilación se termine? ¿Tendrás cómo proteger a tu país? ¿Sabrás cómo proteger a los ciudadanos de Aries?

\- Hago lo que creo correcto para mi país.

\- Porque no mejor dices la verdad – dedicándole una mirada llena de frustración – esperas que el rey proteja tu reino ahora que el príncipe se casara con tu hija.

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando Hank? – Levantándose de su asiento - ¿Qué me aprovecho de mi situación y la futura unión de mi hija?

\- Eso parece.

\- Como osas a decir eso, yo siempre he sido fiel a nuestro rey, nunca me he aprovechado de mi estrecha relación con él para mis fines personales – frunciendo el ceño – mucho menos para que mi país se vea beneficiado por ello, he cumplido mis funciones como presidente y líder de Nueva Crisis en su nombre.

\- Eso dices pero tu falta de acción en esto indica lo contrario – sosteniéndole la mirada – los rumores corren, que el presidente Edward ahora usara la posición que como consuegro del rey ganara para obtener grandes beneficios.

\- Retráctate ahora mismo o sino…

\- ¡Es suficiente!

La voz del príncipe los hizo regresar a verle.

\- Príncipe, lo que este hombre dice son infamias, yo jamás…

\- Podemos dejar de lado mi compromiso y centrarnos en lo que realmente importa.

Ambos hombres se regresaron a ver con enojo antes de sentarse nuevamente.

\- El príncipe tiene razón, no podemos dejarnos llevar por las emociones cuando el destino de nuestros países depende de esta reunión – hablo el general Hyun lee, manteniendo la calma ante la evidente tensión en el aire – ambas ideas tiene peso pero, lamentablemente debemos decidir, mi país Kilika no se ha visto afectado por que obtiene energía directa de la capital del reino pero, ¿las demás naciones? – Recorriendo el rostro de los demás presidentes con la mirada – debemos ser firmes en esto y no pelear como niños.

Tanto Hank como Efraín bajaron la mirada por la vergüenza.

\- No niego que la idea del presidente Efraín es la más segura y menos riesgosa a corto plazo pero, el presidente Hank tiene un punto a su favor, el sistema de asimilación de energía nos está generando más perdidas que beneficios – continúo el presidente Ventus de Niihen– No sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos disponer de la energía que obtenemos de los yacimientos eléctricos… Si erramos en la decisión todo el mundo sufrirá.

\- El problema de la idea del Presidente Hank es la enorme inversión que requiere hacer el cambio – replico Zack, presidente de Giza – Tendríamos que disponer de las reservas y contribuciones de los ciudadanos, dejaríamos prácticamente sin poder adquisitivo a nuestros países, ¿si no funciona?

\- Si pensamos de manera tan negativa nunca podremos lograr nada – contesto Ventus – los negocios siempre requieren riesgos, esto no es diferente.

\- Claro que lo es Ventus, no hablamos de un negocio que si quiebra no importa y abres otros, hablamos de un país entero que perderá poder y dinero, dejándolo indefenso ante cualquier problema, sobre todo de los candentes.

Los nobles comenzaron a discutir nuevamente entre ellos, logrando con ello que Víctor soltara un largo suspiro al ver que no llegaban a ningún acuerdo. Cerró sus ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano en señal de cansancio.

\- Príncipe, ¿usted qué opina? – Pregunto Kamui - ¿Cuál cree que sea la mejor opción?

Todos los presidentes regresaron a ver el rostro del príncipe.

Víctor levanto su vista, manteniéndola sobre el rostro de los demás.

\- ¿Qué opino?

El presidente de Cartleya asintió.

\- Opino que… Deberíamos dar por terminada la reunión.

Todos los observaron con sorpresa por la sugerencia del príncipe.

\- Pero, príncipe…

\- No estamos llegando a ningún acuerdo, solo discutimos sin poder congeniar así que, propongo que finalicemos esta reunión y mañana, cuando estemos más despejados volvamos a tocar este tema ¿les parece?

Todos los presidentes se regresaron a ver, se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos antes de asentir.

\- El príncipe tiene razón – apoyo la idea el General Lee – es mejor salir y despejarnos.

\- Concuerdo con ambos – secundo Ventus – no llegaremos a nada discutiendo como lo hemos estado haciendo.

\- Muy bien, los veré mañana a la misma hora para continuar con la reunión – Levantándose de su asiento – que disfruten su día señores.

Víctor comenzó alejarse de los presentes, sintiendo las miradas de estos sobre su espalda hasta que salió de la sala del consejo.

* * *

La voz de la profesora era escuchada por todo el grupo, breves imágenes del planeta iban apareciendo en la pantalla mientras ella describía cada uno de los territorios que lo componían. Las miradas de los estudiantes se encontraba fijas sobre las mismas no obstante, solo una de ella permanecía ajena e indiferente.

Yuuri se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, olvidando por completo la clase de geografía que le estaban impartiendo. Rememorando cada frase dicha, cada acción cometida en aquel lugar, el descubrimiento de saber quién era realmente Víctor.

No negaba que todo aquello no hubiese sido sorpresa para su persona si tan solo se hubiera tomado un tiempo para prestar atención a las miles de noticias que hablaban del primogénito del rey.

" _Si tanto solo hubiese prestado atención a las noticias, quizás no me sentiría tan mal"_

Sus pensamientos lo torturaban, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Su teléfono contenía miles de mensajes sin leer por parte de Víctor y se negaba a cambiar de número por algo así pero, contestarle no era una opción además, ¿Qué le diría?

\- Yuuri.

La voz de Phichit trato de llamarlo pero continuo sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

\- Yuuri… La profesora…

Soltó un largo suspiro sin percatarse que la profesora se acercó a él y dejo caer su libro sobre su pupitre para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Acaso es muy aburrida la clase que no podemos tener unos minutos de su atención, Joven Kaidou?

Girándose con brusquedad para ver el rostro de su profesora.

\- Este… Yo…

\- Me alegra captar su atención, supongo que ahora que nos honró con la misma, podrá contestar mi pregunta ¿no?

\- ¿He?

La profesora tomo el libro del pupitre, camino hacia el escritorio que ocupaba y regreso a verlo.

\- Joven Kaidou – haciendo que Yuuri se levantara de su asiento - ¿Cuáles son los países que conforman a Eos?

\- Bueno… Yo…. – regresando a ver a todos lados por los nervios.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Yo… Lo siento.

\- En vez de estar soñando con quien sabe que, debería prestar atención a lo que les estoy enseñando, nunca se sabe cuándo el tema de la división territorial sea debatido. Sobre todo para aquellas personas que quieren estudiar como carrera futura la economía así como las limitantes de sus países – dijo sin dejar de ver a Yuuri – ¿Alguien puede contestar la pregunta?

\- Yo profesora – Sara levanto su mano.

\- Srita. Crispino – Haciendo un ademan para que esta se levantara de su asiento.

\- Los países que conforman Eos son diez en total, por el lado de Nueva Crisis son, Aries, Arcadis, Cartleya, Artai y Nabreus – Recitando la respuesta sin dudas – en el caso de Nueva Hasetsu son Giza, Niihen, Kilika, Bevelle y Besaid.

\- Correcto – la profesora sonrió por la respuesta - ¿Lo ve Joven Kaidou? Una buena comprensión así como prestar atención en los momentos importantes, hace que una persona se vuelva culta – indicándole a Sala que se sentara con un ademan – Espero haya aprendido la lección y como castigo por su falta, se quedara parado fuera de clase por lo que queda de la misma, ¿entendido?

\- Si.

\- No lo escuche.

\- ¡Si!

\- Perfecto, ahora fuera de mi clase – demando.

Soltando un suspiro, Yuuri se alejó de su asiento con dirección a la salida del aula, escuchando las ligeras risas de sus compañeros y murmullos a sus espaldas.

\- Muy bien, ¿Quién puede decirme los nombres de los presidentes de cada país?

La voz de la profesora se escuchaba lejana una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejo que su espalda se apoyara sobre la pared, maldiciendo internamente el problema que estaba teniendo por solo pensar en Víctor.

* * *

\- No tienes buena cara.

Víctor resoplo por el comentario.

\- Si tuvieras que escuchar a todos esos viejos, tendrías la misma cara – respondió comenzando a masajear su cuello por el estrés.

\- No te rindas, solo faltan unos días para que el rey regrese.

\- Por mi podría regresar mañana.

Noel negó con su cabeza, sonriendo por las palabras de su protegido.

\- ¿Cuál es la siguiente actividad en la lista?

Noel saco su tableta para buscar la agenda pero, tuvo que cesar su búsqueda cuando observo a la reina Anora, George y la joven Irina acercándose hacia ellos.

\- Buenos días Víctor – saludo la reina, acercándose a su hijastro para abrazarlo – No tienes buena cara, ¿te sientes mal? – dejando reposar el dorso de su mano sobra la frente del otro.

\- Mi salud es perfecta como siempre – contesto con una sonrisa – solo es la fatiga por la reunión con el consejo.

\- Veo que aún no toman una decisión – Intervino George.

\- La situación es complicada pero, esperemos que pronto se decidan, el futuro de ambos reinos depende de ello – recordando las miles de discusiones dadas en aquel lugar.

\- Lo harán – dijo la reina con optimismo.

Asintió a las palabras de su madrastra, dirigiendo su vista al de su prometida, el cual e encontraba teñido de carmín.

\- Buenos días Irina, es un gusto verte.

\- A mí también me alegra verle príncipe.

\- Veo que saldrás – dijo notando la forma tan formal en la iba vestida la cual, era imitada por su primo y madrastra - ¿algún evento importante?

\- La reina me ha invitado a ir con ella a la inauguración del nuevo restaurant.

\- Oh, ¿es la nueva sucursal que el chef Idola está por abrir? – regresando a ver a la reina.

\- Así es, me pidió ser la madrina del lugar y no podía negarme.

\- Ya veo, espero que todo salga bien y se diviertan en el lugar.

\- Eso… Espero – Irina desvió la mirada.

\- Pero ya no les quito más tiempo – declaro rompiendo el incómodo momento - nos vemos más tarde – comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario de los tres.

\- Príncipe.

Víctor se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su prometida.

\- Porque… ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?

\- ¿Ir con ustedes?

\- Si, digo… Bueno…

\- Irina tiene razón, porque no vienes con nosotros – apoyo la reina – estoy segura que una tarde agradable servirá para despejarte.

\- Si, eso es exactamente lo que pienso.

Víctor no contesto de inmediato, meditando la propuesta hecha por ambas.

\- No es mala idea – dijo Noel.

Con un gesto de confusión regreso a ver el rostro de su protector.

\- Necesitas despejarte, relajarte de todo… Una agradable comida a lado de tu familia y tu bella prometida quizás ayude con eso.

\- No creo que…

\- Adelántense – se adelantó a contestar - enseguida los alcanzamos en el auto, Víctor debe vestirse.

\- Noel – dijo entre dientes al escucharle aceptar en su nombre.

\- Excelente – hablo la reina – los esperamos entonces, Irina, George.

La reina comenzó a alejarse del lugar, siendo seguida por la joven pelirroja y su sobrino mientras Víctor maldecía para sus adentros.

* * *

La cafetería cerca de la costa era uno de los lugares más concurridos por los estudiantes después de haber concluido sus clases del día. Al ser un lugar que no diferenciaba en clases sociales ni estatus, cualquier individuo podría cubrir los costos de los alimentos o bebidas que el local ofrecía.

El lugar estaba adornado con los típicos adornos de la temporada, esferas, guirnaldas, serpentinas y un hermoso pino en el centro indicaba que la navidad finalmente había llegado por todo lo que quedaba del mes.

Yuuri observa como los demás estudiantes iban y venían de un lugar a otro, ordenando alguna bebida o simplemente acercándose a la sala de recreación mientras que, sentado en aquella mesa a lado de su mejor amigo no dejaba de suspirar desde que habían salido de clases.

Solo cuando el sonido de la cámara al tomar una foto se dejó escuchar, fue que se acomodó mejor sobre su asiento, para encarar a su fotógrafo personal.

\- Más vale que esa foto no salga en tu Instagram – lanzando una amenaza que carecía de intensidad.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su celular - Mis fans adoran ver al lindo cerdito que tengo como mejor amigo – volteando el celular para que pudiera ver mejor la pantalla donde su figura se encontraba recostada sobre la superficie de la mesa – Mira, los miles de "me gusta" reafirman mi postura.

Rodo los ojos al leer el cometario que acompañaba la foto.

\- "Un cerdito a la plancha, adorable sin duda" – leyéndolo en voz alta - ¿no había una mejor frase?

\- Digas lo que digas, esto es oro puro – comenzando a subir la foto a todas sus redes sociales.

\- Deja eso – levantando la mano para quitarle el teléfono.

\- Claro que no.

Ambos comenzaron una silenciosa batalla por poseer el teléfono, una que Yuuri dio por vencida al no tener las fuerzas para moverse.

Retomo su postura anterior, logrando con ello que Phichit dejara su celular dentro de su mochila y lo regresara a ver con preocupación.

\- ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

Yuuri dudo en contarle.

\- Vamos, sabes que escuchare lo que digas…. Además que soy un gran confidente – sonriéndole.

\- Eso me queda muy claro – desviando la mirada hacia otro punto del lugar – eres una tumba cuando se trata de secretos.

Phichit se mordió el labio inferior al recordar el motivo de aquel comentario.

Yuuri lo regreso a ver de reojo, sintiéndose culpable por cómo había sonado lo que había dicho.

\- Lo siento, no quise decir eso – se excusó – es solo que…

\- No, tienes razón – apoyando lo dicho por su mejor amigo – te oculte cosas y es natural que te sea difícil volver a confiar en mí.

\- Confió en ti – aseguro – si fuiste capaz de ocultar por tantos años un secreto como ese, significa que eres una persona leal Phichit, y me di cuenta que esa cualidad es algo que… Valorare toda mi vida.

\- Yuuri – sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

\- Bueno… Este…- Balbuceando por la pena que estaba sintiendo al sincerarse de aquella forma.

\- Así que… ¿El tema que te carcome la cabeza es delicado? – cambiando de tema al ver la obvia vergüenza de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Delicado? – Susurro – Más bien, extraño e incómodo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- Preferiría guardármelo por ahora – respondió, tomando su bote de refresco y tomar un poco del mismo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si.

Sonrió al ver que su respuesta no convenció del tomo a su amigo.

\- Te prometo que te contare lo que me pasa pero, necesito decidir qué hacer.

\- De acuerdo – aceptando la respuesta del otro – Pero no tardes mucho o, buscare material para chantajearte y sacarte la información – bromeo.

\- Entonces tendré que cuidarme las espaldas – siguiendo el juego.

\- Sin duda alguna.

Ambos comenzaron a reír por la situación.

\- No puedo creerlo, en vez de buscar una solución prefieren subir los impuestos y aumentar las jornadas de trabajo.

La voz de un hombre cercano a su mesa les hizo callar de pronto, regresando a ver una de las tantas pantallas esparcidas por el lugar, donde se podían ver las noticias.

" _Desde hace días el consejo se ha reunido en pos de encontrar una solución al desabastecimiento de asimilación eléctrica, el cual día con día esta afectan a las clases menos desfavorecidas de ambos reinos. Todo esto a raíz de la ley que aumentaba los impuestos y las jornadas de trabajo de los exploradores."_

\- ¿De verdad creían que con solo escavar más profundo podrían solucionarlo? – Phichit pregunto con molestia – Es obvio que esto sucedería tras la muerte del rey Regis – susurro para que solo Yuuri lo escuchara.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Levanto una ceja al escuchar la pregunta.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- Creo que quedo claro desde hace tiempo que desconozco gran parte de la historia de mi familia – Remarcando lo evidente.

\- Cierto – cayendo en la cuenta de aquel punto – ¿Adalberto te conto acerca del cristal, no?

\- Si, algo.

\- No te engañare, lo mucho o poco que sé es gracias a mi padre – admitió – según lo que me ha contado, la estabilidad del reino, su abundancia, su energía, su vegetación…. Todo era gracias al cristal.

Frunció el ceño al no comprender.

\- El cristal mantenía estable al reino así como a esa gran barrera que nos protege.

\- De la cual no sé nada – dijo entre dientes.

\- Yo tampoco – encogiendo de hombros – En fin, el rey Regis así como los reyes de antaño, usaban el cristal no solo para mantener la barrera sino, también, para renovar la vegetación del reino. Cada beta de energía, al ser usada para la asimilación de viales, era renovada cada cierto tiempo por el cristal, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- El cristal no acepta a nadie que no tenga sangre Katsuki en sus venas, así que no acepta las ordenes ni voluntad del rey Demian por lo que…

\- El reino se quedara sin energía eléctrica.

\- El mundo entero, en realidad.

\- ¿Ha?

\- Nueva Crisis también depende de ello, siempre lo ha hecho…Cada batalla que se daba entre ambos reinos, los Nikiforov aprovechaban para robar parte de las betas para su uso personal.

\- Me estas tratando de decir que… ¿La guerra quizás inicio por las betas de energía?

\- No es una afirmación ni nada por el estilo pero, es una de las tantas cosas por lo que la guerra pudo haber comenzado.

\- Pero, ¿Qué no la guerra comenzó tras eso de la diosa, el cristal y toda esa cosa de la leyenda?

\- En realidad nadie está seguro de eso, mi padre me comento que en alguna ocasión le pregunto al rey Regis si sabía cómo inicio la guerra.

\- ¿Qué contesto?

\- Nada, el rey Regis solo guardo silencio mientras le sonreía.

Yuuri bajo la cabeza para mirar la tapa de bote de soda, buscando una razón lógica del por qué su padre simplemente había callado. Se suponía que los antiguos los habían elegido para salvar al mundo acaso, ¿había algo más acerca de aquella vieja historia que solo su padre conocía?

Negó con su cabeza, haciendo a un lado aquellos pensamientos, su padre no podía estar guardando secretos a su propia familia y amigos ¿verdad?

Frunció el ceño, bebió de su soda y dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, nada, es solo que pusiste un gesto un tanto extraño, ¿todo bien?

\- Si, solo que… - mordiendo levemente la pajilla – recordé que tenía algunas cosas por hacer.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Pues… Compras, si eso, Mary me encargo que comprar unas cosas para la cena – mintió esperando su mejor amigo le creyera.

\- De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, está bien, estoy seguro que tus padres te están esperando – levantándose de su asiento y tomando su mochila.

\- Al menos déjame ir contigo, tomare el autobús en la siguiente parada – imitando a su compañero.

Yuuri asintió y caminaron hacia la salida del lugar.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba abarrotado, cientos de comensales se encontraban en fila así como las más importantes cadenas televisivas se encontraba a la espera de la inauguración y posibles entrevistas con la reina Anora.

Los flashes delas cámaras no paraban de alumbrar cada que tomaban una foto a la reina o a sus dos hijos, siendo su primogénito, el príncipe Yuri, quien se notaba hastiado por la cantidad de atención que estaba teniendo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de esa cara? – pregunto la reina por lo bajo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Odio las multitudes – contesto con fastidio.

\- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado – replico Víctor quien imitaba los gesto de su madrastra frente a las cámaras.

\- A mí no me gusta ser el centro de atención como cierto viejo.

\- ¿A quién llamas viejo?

\- A uno de cabello blanco, ¿Quién más sino?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – regresando a verle de reojo.

\- Están frente a las cámaras, ¿podrían olvidar sus diferencias y comportarse como dos hermanos? – sugirió la reina, sin perder la compostura ante el comportamiento de sus dos hijos.

Ambos dibujaron una sonrisa y saludaron a la prensa.

Noel - quien se encontraba unos pasos tras los príncipes – entrecerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, reprobando el comportamiento tan infantil de ambos.

\- Reina Anora –hablo uno de los reporteros - ¿Cómo se siente ser quien inaugurara el nuevo restaurante de la línea Aldercapt?

\- Me siento muy contenta en se parte de esto, desde que mi amigo, el empresario Idola Aldercapt me invito a formar parte de este proyecto, supe de inmediato que sería un gran acontecimiento – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – siempre ha sido un hombre visionario, desde que abrió su primer restaurant, los éxitos no han parado de llegar y agradezco la invitación que me hizo para inaugurar la nueva sucursal aquí, en las costas de nuestro reino.

\- Podemos ver su alegría alteza – respondió el reportero - ¿Y usted Príncipe Víctor? – Captando la atención del mayor - ¿Qué piensa acerca de la apertura?

\- Opino lo mismo que la reina, es de conocimiento Público que los proyectos del Señor Idola han sido exitosos a lo largo de su carrera y sin duda este restaurant no será la excepción, los comerciantes así como los nobles que viven cerca de esta zona podrán disfrutar de los exquisitos platillos que ofrece al mercado.

\- Sin duda, hace que nuestro apetito reaparezca – ganándose unas ligeras risas por parte de la multitud.

\- Creo que no debemos posponer la inauguración – comento la reina, caminando hacia la entrada donde el dueño del lugar la esperaba.

Tras unos cuantos pasos, se colocó a lado de su viejo amigo, dándose un cordial abrazo y susurrándose palabras de aliento.

\- ¿Lista? – entregándole las tijeras para cortar el listón.

\- Sin duda.

La reina dio la espalda a los presentes solo unos segundos, corto el lazo y se giró nuevamente, escuchando los aplausos de los comensales así como la prensa.

\- ¿Qué tal si entramos y comenzamos con esta fiesta de inauguración? – Pregunto Idola, ofreciendo su brazo para que la reina lo tomara y ambos entraran al establecimiento.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a entrar uno a uno por las puertas de cristal, siendo los jóvenes príncipes y un guardaespaldas los primeros en la fila en ingresar.

* * *

\- Y luego le dijo "No estaría contigo, aunque fueras el último hombre en toda la tierra"

Comenzaron a reír tras esas palabras.

\- En serio, como pueden ser tan dramáticas esos dramas.

\- Son hechos para mujeres jóvenes y amas de casa, ¿Qué esperabas? – contesto Yuuri.

\- Yo aun no entiendo cómo le pueden gustar a mi madre y hermana.

Continuaron conversando de cosas triviales, la escuela, la televisión o incluso del próximo festival que se llevaría a cabo en navidad, donde Mila seria parte del espectáculo sobre hielo dirigido por Minako. A Yuuri le agradaban aquellos momentos, aunque no eran temas serios o de importancia, le recordaban que aun con todos los problemas que tenía encima, aún tenía un poco de esa vida normal que tanto añoraba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que su mejor amigo no estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Phichit?

Se giró buscándolo con la mirada, encontrándolo parado unos metros tras él, con la mirada fija en un tumulto de gente que estaba haciendo fila para entrar a un restaurante que, según sus memorias, nunca había estado ahí.

\- Así que hoy era la inauguración.

\- ¿Inauguración? – Pregunto Yuuri al acercarse a su amigo.

\- Mi padre fue invitado a la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante aquí, en las costas de nueva Hasetsu pero… No pensé que iba a estar tan lleno.

\- Recuerdo que estaban construyendo algo pero no imagine que era un restaurant – agrego Yuuri.

\- Si, me dijeron que es de una cadena de restaurants muy fina y de cinco estrellas, un famoso chef conocido de la reina al parecer.

\- ¿El señor Sunan acepto la invitación?

\- No, dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que venir a este tipo de eventos, mando a uno de sus empleados en su representación con la mejor caja de vinos del viñedo – se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya.

Su mirada se encontraba fija en aquel establecimiento, por alguna razón aquel lugar le provocaba un extraño sentimiento, como si algo le incitara a entrar, como si alguien le estuviese llamando.

\- En fin, debemos volver, estoy seguro que Mary está esperando esas compras.

Yuuri parpadeo al ver interrumpido sus pensamientos y sonrió.

\- Cierto, es mejor irnos.

Ambos dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

* * *

El sonido instrumental engalanaba el ambiente, el olor de los diferentes platillos impregnaba el lugar, los comensales sonreían y bebían sin inconveniente alguno, la prensa tomaba fotos de los diferentes lugares que componían el restaurant, pero quien más captaba sus miradas así como las cámaras era la familia real que se encontraba en el centro de las mesas, disfrutando de una animada platica.

\- Me alegra que todo haya salido como se planeó – hablo Idola tomando su copa.

\- Opino lo mismo – concordó la Reina.

\- El lugar es hermoso Sr. Aldercapt y los platillos son exquisitos – alago Irina.

\- Que la prometida del príncipe me alague con esas palabras me hace sentir muy afortunado – contesto.

La joven pelirroja solo sonrió y sus mejillas se cubrieron de carmín.

\- Y ahora que hemos tocado el tema – dijo con precaución – no es por inmiscuirme, deténgame si sienten que lo estoy haciendo pero… ¿Ya hay alguna noticia de la futura unión? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Hace poco que se comprometieron, aun no hay planes para su futuro enlace –contesto la reina entre pequeñas risas – ¿No es así? – girando su cabeza para ver a la pelirroja.

\- No, aún no hemos hablado del tema además, las constantes reuniones del consejo han impedido profundizar en el mismo – notándose un poco la tristeza en su voz.

\- Oh, tiene razón, últimamente el consejo de nobles se ha estado reuniendo.

\- Si, están tratando de encontrar una forma d afrontar la falta de energía eléctrica en los yacimientos pero, no debemos preocuparnos, pronto encontraran la forma de comer resolverlo – indico la reina con optimismo.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, el consejo nunca nos ha abandonado – tomando su copa para tomar un sorbo de la misma – por lo que seguramente pronto tendremos noticias sobre el enlace, espero ser tomado en cuenta para el banquete real – sonriéndole a la reina.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Quién mejor para engalanar la fiesta con majestuosos platillos?

\- No puedo esperar para ver las hermosas creaciones que hare para ello.

\- Estoy segura que serán platillos extraordinarios – dijo Irina con timidez.

\- Oh, si los platillos serán magníficos espera a ver el pastel, ya puedo imaginarlo, enorme, con hermosas rosas creadas de dulce, de un blanco inmaculado, con las hermosas figuras de ambos en la cima – soñando con la próxima creación que estaba formulando - ¿no cree príncipe?

\- La imaginación es diferente para cada persona, pero estoy seguro que el pastel que usted elaborara será una digna creación que convine con la… Ocasión – tomando de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su copa.

Lentamente la conversación comenzó a tornarse en algo serio, su compromiso se había vuelto el tema central de aquella reunión, limitándose solo a contestar lo necesario y cuando le preguntaban directamente, lo cual resulto en un momento un tanto incómodo para su persona.

\- ¿Y ya pensaron en los futuros herederos? –pregunto en un susurro que solo los presentes escucharon.

Un tema que definitivamente no deseaba tocar, era como la alarma que le indicaba que debía buscar la forma de irse antes de que no pudiese evadir el mismo.

Tomo la servilleta y limpio los rastros de migajas en su rostro, respiro profundamente y les sonrió.

\- Si me disculpan, necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto la reina haciendo el intento de levantarse.

\- No se levante – solicito – solo me siento un poco mareado, seguramente es por la bebida.

\- ¿No me digas que la edad te está pasando factura y ahora te emborrachas con solo tres copas? – Yurio soltó una ligera risa, siendo reprendido por su madre.

\- Supongo que tome la bebida demasiado rápido pero, no se preocupen, tomare un poco de aire fresco y volveré – ignorando el intento de burla de su hermanastro – sigan disfrutando la comida.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza se despido y emprendió su partida hacia el exterior del local, siendo seguido con la mirada de su mejor amigo, notando el claro mal humor de su protegido.

\- Iré con el – levantándose de su asiento.

\- Si algo ocurre avísame de inmediato – pidió la reina.

\- No se preocupe, si algo pasa la mantendré informada, si me disculpan.

Se despidió y tomo el mismo camino de su mejor amigo.

Detuvo sus pasos en un rincón cerca de la entrada, sintiendo como la presión sobre sus hombros se hacía cada vez más pesada, ya no solo era el reino al no estar s padre presente ahora era el compromiso que mantenía con Irina, uno con el cual nunca estuvo de acuerdo ¿Por qué tenían tantas expectativas? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que era un simple chico cuya única mala suerte fue nacer con cuna de oro?

Pego su frente al frio mármol de la pared frente a él, tratando en vano que la temperatura de la misma le ayudase a enfriar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estas bien?

La nítida voz de su mejor amigo le hizo girar su cabeza y verle de frente.

\- No del todo.

\- ¿Es por los comentarios de Idola, verdad?

\- No solo es por sus comentarios – enfatizando con sus manos la palabra – es todo – abriendo sus manos como si tratase de abarcar el lugar – esto.

\- Deberías estar acostumbrado – dijo como si fuera algo de conocimiento público lo dicho – Naciste siento príncipe y eso lleva responsabilidades.

\- Si, pero no al punto de estresarme, querer encerrarme y estar solo.

\- Víctor.

\- Noel… No más sermones, no ahora.

\- No es un sermón, solo te indico la realidad con la que vives y como tu guardián… No, como tu mejor amigo –aclaro - debo decirte las cosas tal cual son, sin engaños de por medio.

-…

\- Eres el futuro rey.

\- Eso si convenzo a los nobles de ser el más capacitado para ello.

\- Quieran o no, eres el heredero, el legítimo rey, por mucho que no lo deseen lo eres – afirmo, sin importarle los miles de rumores que corrían en palacio – Tienes responsabilidades, deberes que cumplir, uno de ellos es tener que hacer sacrificios cuando tu reino lo necesite.

\- ¿Incluso una boda?

\- Necesitas una reina y lady Irina es hermosa, inteligente y amable, una mujer que sin duda te ayudara a afrontar lo que viene, estoy seguro que, aunque ahora no la ames, aprenderás a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago?

\- Si eso no sucede, tendrás a una valiosa amiga en los momentos difíciles.

\- Noel.

\- Tú puedes hacerlo, confió en ti.

Aquellas palabras calaron dentro de su alma, sabia de sobra, sin pregunta siquiera, la enorme confianza que Noel le profesaba, siempre había sido así desde niños, desde que de entre todos los niños que había conocido, Noel fue el único en verlo como lo que era, una persona más, sin títulos ni corona. Pero, odiaba sentirse enjaulado, sin poder decidir por sí mismo, tener que cubrir las enormes expectativas que todo el mundo tenia de él… Tener que sorprenderlos a cada momento por cada decisión que tomara.

Por unos momentos, pensó en seguir el consejo de su amigo y volver a lado de su familia y prometida, tratar de olvidarse por unos momentos de todo lo que cargaba sobre sus hombros pero, al levantar la vista noto a través del cristal de la puerta principal, como una silueta que se le hacía familiar avanzaba por la acera frente al restaurant.

\- Noel – le llamo en un murmullo.

\- ¿Dime?

\- Podrías dejarme solo unos minutos.

No contesto al pedido de su protegido.

\- Solo necesito estar solo y pensar las cosas, ¿podrías volver con los demás y decirles que regresare en uno minutos?

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que me quede contigo?

\- No, solo necesito despejarme, como tú has dicho… Son muchas responsabilidades y necesito pensar- dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

Noel lo observo con cierto recelo, ya que notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento de su mejor amigo pero, al no poder descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente decidió aceptar su petición, aun cuando la preocupación aun seguía instalada dentro de sí.

\- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo sabes que puedes llamarme.

\- Lo hare.

Noel le sonrío tristemente y se dio la media vuelta, regresando por el mismo camino por que el que había llegado.

Tras verle marchar y asegurarse que nadie lo estaba observando, solicito su abrigo en la recepción del restaurant para segundos después salir al exterior del mismo, siguiendo el mismo camino que aquella figura que se le había hecho familiar, había tomado.

* * *

Continuaron caminando por aquellas calles que, por el horario y la próxima caída del sol, se encontraban casi deshabitadas, salvo por los transeúntes y puestos ambulantes que aún se encontraban en el lugar.

Las luces de la calle lentamente iban encendiéndose, previniéndose ante la llegada de la oscuridad, una a la que, por cómo iban caminando, no les preocupa en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

El rostro de Phichit se mostraba preocupado.

\- No – negó con su cabeza – estaré bien, solo hare unas compras en la próxima tienda e iré a casa – el rostro de su amigo no demostraba seguridad – estamos dentro del reino ¿Qué podría pasarme?

Phichit se detuvo en la parada del autobús y se giró para encararlo.

\- Sabes muy bien el por qué me preocupo, por ahora estas seguro ya que nadie sabe quién eres en realidad pero, eso no significa que debas ir de forma despreocupada por la calle.

\- Si alguien trata de asaltarme o parecido lo congelo – elevando sus manos para moverlas, dejando que pequeños destellos de hielo aparecieron por unos segundos.

\- Ahora me preocupa el pobre que quiera asaltarte – bromeo.

Yuuri rodo los ojos por el comentario.

\- Muy gracioso – riendo ligeramente.

\- De acuerdo, mañana te veo en la escuela y trata de llegar temprano ¿sí? Recuerda que la maestra aún está molesta por lo que paso en clase.

\- Eso fue un pequeño error de memoria, no recordé la respuesta en ese momento.

\- Si tú lo dices – acamándose mejor su mochila – entonces nos vemos ma…

El rostro de Phichit paso de la alegría a la sorpresa en un segundo, dejando un extraño gesto que indicaba que se había quedado pasmado al ver lo que sea que hubiese visto.

\- ¿Phichit? – el llamo al ver que no emitía ningún sonido.

Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de procesar lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – volví a preguntar.

Su mejor amigo asintió sin emitir palabras, abrió en varias ocasiones su boca pero de esta no salió ningún sonido, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su mano e indicarle con un dedo lo que estaba tras él.

\- ¿Hay algo tras de mí? – No le respondió – Phichit podrías decirme que es lo que…

\- Yuuri.

Un fuerte escalofríos recorrió su espalda al escuchar su nombre, aquella voz suave y nítida, la que se reproducía durante sus sueños y pensamientos le estaba llamando pero, no era posible ¿o sí?

Se giró con brusquedad, haciendo un pequeño salto hasta quedar a lado de su compañero, colocando el mismo gesto de sorpresa del mismo al cerciorarse quien era la persona tras él.

\- Víctor – susurro.

\- Vaya, veo que no esperabas verme ¿no es así?

\- Es que… Bueno… Yo…

Un fuerte agarre sobre su mano derecha le hizo girar el rostro, encontrándose con el de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Este es el tema delicado y grave que no podías contarme? – pregunto en un tono que solo Yuuri pudiese escuchar.

-… - Solo le devolvió la mirada y no respondió.

\- Entiendo – dijo desviando la mirada, captando la muda respuesta de su compañero – El que calla, otorga.

\- ¿Eres el amigo de Yuuri? – pregunto Víctor, sin percatarse del comportamiento de ambos.

\- ¿He? – Respondiéndose de la respuesta – Pues… Si, vamos juntos a la escuela.

\- Te importaría prestarme a Yuuri unos minutos, necesito aclarar un par de cosas con el – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera la columna del nombrado.

\- Claro… Mmm… - regresando a verlo – ¿nos darías un minuto? - comenzando a empujar al de anteojos para llevarlo a otro espacio de la calle – Volvemos enseguida.

\- Claro.

Ambos se alejaron del mayor, deteniéndose cuando sintieron que estaban a una distancia adecuada en la que no pudiese escucharles.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que significa eso?

\- Es… Complicado.

\- ¿Complicado? – Volvió a preguntar – Es el hijo del rey Demian, eso es un tema más que complicado… Es grave.

\- Lo haces sonar más terrible de lo que es.

\- Porque lo es Yuuri – demostrando la preocupación que sentía en el tono de su voz - ¿Él sabe quién eres?

\- Bueno… Sabe cómo me llamo.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero Yuuri, ¿sabe que tú eres el…?

\- ¿Príncipe Katsuki?

Phichit asintió.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabe, ¿no vez como me han estado buscando por todo el reino solo para encarcelarme?

Phichit entrecerró los ojos en señal de molestia,

\- Claro que no lo sabe, a lo mucho sabe a qué escuela voy, mi comida favorita y que tengo problemas personales con mi familia, que supongo cree son cosas de rebeldía.

\- ¿Es todo?

\- Si, es todo, no sabe nada de lo… otro.

\- Bien – mirando de reojo al de ojos azules - ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Se lo dirás a tu hermana?

\- Si se lo cuento es capaz de no dejarme salir nunca de casa, sabes lo que piensa de los Nikiforov.

\- Con justa razón, es hijo del hombre que mató a tu padre.

\- Él no ha hecho nada.

\- Pero Yuuri…

\- Phichit – dijo su nombre en una especie de ruego – Te lo pido, no le digas nada a nadie.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor – rogo nuevamente.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?, quieres que le guarde un secreto que podría costarte la vida.

\- No es como si no hubiesen hecho lo mismo durante más de trece años, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Nunca dejaras de reprocharme que no te dijera nada de tu pasado?

\- ¿Dejaran de recordarme cada dos minutos que soy y lo que tengo que hacer?

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, manteniendo la mirada sobre la del otro.

Phichit soltó un largo suspiro al no poder rencontrar replica alguna.

\- Esta bien, lo hare, no diré nada.

\- Phichit – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Pero… – levantando su dedo anular para dejarlo a pocos centímetros del rostro ajeno - Quiero que me cuentes todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bien, entonces esta noche me quedare a dormir en tu casa.

\- Si eso suena bien pero… Esta noche no me será posible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Iré a ver a Chris, me envió un mensaje mientras estaba parado fuera del aula, dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

\- Sabes que a Adalberto no le agrada que te inmiscuyas en el mercado negro, mucho menos con contrabandistas.

\- Son los únicos que tienen información real y no la modificada por los guardas.

Phichit frunció el ceño y regreso a ver a Víctor, quien se encontraba apoyado en el poste de la parada de autobuses.

\- Esta bien, no es que apoye lo que haces pero no puedo detenerte y aunque lo intentara lo harías sin más – suspiro - pero mañana sin falta quiero todos los detalles ¿entendiste?

Yuuri asintió.

\- Bien.

Y avanzo por la calle siendo seguido por Yuuri, hasta que llegaron a lado del Víctor.

\- Lamento habernos tardado tanto – se disculpó Phichit.

Víctor solo le sonrió.

Yuuri lo contemplo unos instantes, abrió su boca para decir algo pero, la llegada del autobús le impido hacerlo.

\- Y… Tengo que irme, seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar – girándose para ver a su mejor amigo – te veo mañana.

Paso por el lado de Víctor, donde el autobús se había detenido segundos antes, pero antes de subir al mismo, saco su celular y tomo una foto, lo cual Yuuri tomo como "evidencia" de lo sucedido, en caso de que se resistiera a contestar las miles de preguntas que seguro su amigo le haría y lo vio desaparecer por la puerta.

El autobús comenzó a emprender su marcha, alejándose poco a poco de la parada, Una última sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo fue lo que obtuvo al verle por la pequeña ventana del mismo, antes de perderle de vista cuando el autobús se perdio en la lejanía.

\- ¿Y bien?

La voz suave de Víctor le hizo temblar, como si fuera la presa de un cazador que lo tenía a su merced.

\- Bueno…

Se giró sobre sus pies para encarar al de ojos azules, dándose cuenta que finalmente, ambos estaban solos en aquel lugar.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y bien… No es un capitulo "Wow" pero era necesario, ya que se debe ver los problemas que tanto Victor como Yuuri tienen.

Vimos un poco de los problemas que causo la muerte del rey Katsuki y mira que son muchos.

El siguiente capítulo es más ligero pero tendrá un toque de Victuri 3

¿Qué les pareció la escena de Yurio con Otabek? Les recuerdo que son solo niños así que el amor y la amistad a esa edad… Bueno, es algo así como algo lindo pero nada serio.

¿Quién será el misterioso Hombre que Ardyn contrato para seguir a Shade?

¿Por qué en vez de hacer el Fanfic más sencillo se complica más? No sé, me gusta jugar con la mente jajaja

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	16. Capitulo XIII: 瞬間 (Instantes)

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XIII –**

 **瞬間**

 **(Instantes)**

Y se hizo luz, se hizo silencio, y en un momento todo paró y nació el amor.- Ismael Serrano

* * *

Pequeñas gotas de agua caían desde su cabello hacia la superficie de aquel mullido colchón, el agradable ambiente que la calefacción ofrecía lentamente provocaba que el sueño lo envolviera, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse aun cuando trataba de resistirse hasta que el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad que ahora estaba viviendo.

Se sentó en la orilla de aquel suave lecho y trajo sus piernas para abrazarlas mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

– ¿Cómo fue que termine en esta situación?

 _El sonido de las gaviotas se escuchaba a lo lejos, las olas al romperse eran la única música que acompañaba su caminata por aquella desolada playa, la brisa lentamente comenzaba a colarse por sus huesos, haciendo que Yuuri tiritara por la gélida sensación que le recorría._

 _No encontraba palabras para comenzar a aquella conversación, una que ambos necesitaban tras los miles de mensajes que el mayor le había enviado y no le había dado respuesta pero, ¿Qué podía decir cuando tu vista solo contemplaba aquella silueta que tanto soñabas?_

 _Sus labios temblaban ante la necesidad de hablar y finalizar aquella extraña relación amistosa que mantenían, puesto que la misma no tenía futuro alguno, siendo quien era y Víctor siendo hijo del hombre que mató a su padre… ¿Qué les podía deparar el destino que no fuera más que sufrimiento innecesario?_

– _Quizás deberíamos termina con esto – susurro para sí mismo antes de golpearse ligeramente con la espalda de Víctor una vez este se detuvo sin previo aviso – que daño – murmuró frotándose la frente._

 _Levanto la vista encontrándose a su compañero contemplando el horizonte con un semblante serio y calmado, como si nada pudiese perturbarle, ante sus ojos, Víctor parecía como un ángel, con aquel rostro de porcelana y ojos azules. No fue hasta que la voz del mismo le llamo que salió de la ensoñación en la que había caído._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Parece que no estas poniendo atención ¿he?_

– _Lo siento… Yo… ¿Qué decías?_

– _Al parecer siempre estás perdido en tus pensamientos ¿no es así?_

– _Lo siento – se disculpó nuevamente._

 _Guardo silencio, analizando el rostro del otro quien comenzó a sonrojarse al sentir su mirada, sonrió levemente al ver aquella reacción por parte del menor y suspiro._

– _Decía… ¿Qué quiero saber por qué no has contestado a mis mensajes?_

– _No hay motivo alguno para ello simplemente… No tuve tiempo – se excusó apartando la mirada._

– _¿Y por qué apartas la mirada? – acercándose al menor._

– _Pues…– dando un paso atrás conforme Víctor se acercaba a él._

– _¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?_

– _Ya te la dije…_

– _¿Y por qué te alejas?_

– _Bueno… Este…_

– _Solo dime la razón del por qué no me contactaste._

 _La ansiedad lentamente comenzó a hacer mella en su juicio, la presión a la que Víctor lo estaba exponiendo estaba acabando lentamente con la poca paciencia que tenía en aquellos momentos. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de reprimir sus emociones y las palabras que peligraba por salir de su ser sin contención alguna._

– _Víctor… Por favor – susurro._

– _Yuuri… Solo dímelo…_

– _Porque… – cerro sus ojos por la presión._

– _Yuuri._

– _¡Por que no debo! – levanto la voz, apretando con fuerza la tela de su ropa._

 _La sorpresa en el rostro de Víctor no se hizo esperar._

– _¿Qué? ¿No debes?_

– _Exactamente – armándose de valor para dirigir su vista y enfocar el rostro ajeno – No debemos… No podemos ser amigos así de simple – dije tratando de sonar convincente._

– _¿Por qué? – contesto aun con sorpresa._

– _Porque así debe ser – pasando por el lado del mayor y avanzando sin dejar de detenerse._

– _No lo entiendo – murmuro dándose la vuelta para observar como Yuuri lentamente se alejaba de su persona – ¿Qué cambio?_

– _Todo – contesto._

– _Yuuri – caminando tras los pasos de este – explícame._

– _No debemos ser amigos, no hay más que decir…_

– _Claro que lo hay, dímelo._

 _Deteniéndose mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos hasta volverlas puños._

– _No podemos… Tú eres el príncipe, alguien con una gran reputación, siendo observado las veinticuatro horas del día.… Si te llegasen a ver con alguien como yo…_

– _¿Alguien como tú? – Frunciendo el ceño ante la extraña declaración –¿Qué hay de malo en eso?_

– _Entiéndalo – murmuro para sí mismo – Tu eres el futuro rey y yo soy el en… – callándose en la última palabra – Soy un simple plebeyo que no tiene nada en la vida… Piensa en tu reputación._

– _Si mi reputación me importase seguiría las reglas de mi padre al pie de la letra._

– _Esto es diferente._

– _No, no lo es._

– _Víctor, por favor._

– _Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esa explicación como la razón del por qué quieres que no nos veamos – deteniéndose unos pasos tras Yuuri – sé que hay algo más._

 _Se abrazó así mismo mientras un dejo de culpa comenzaba a invadirlo._

" _Tu padre destruyo mi familia y nos arrebató el reino" pensó a sabiendas que nunca podría decirle aquella dolorosa verdad._

– _Yuuri… Dímelo._

 _Se llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos para taparlos y no seguir escuchando el pedido del otro, negando con su cabeza en incontables ocasiones._

– _Yuuri._

 _Sin poder soportar la voz del otro se giró se forma brusca para confrontarlo pero, su pie se hundió en la arena por la fuerza del movimiento y su cuerpo amenazo con caer al suelo. Víctor se movió rápidamente para tomarlo del brazo pero, sin poder evitarlo ambos cayeron a la arena._

 _Un gemido de dolor provino de la garganta de Yuuri quien, al abrir los ojos se encontró a Víctor encima de su persona, logrando que un furioso color carmín se apoderara de sus mejillas._

– _¿Estas bien? – le escucho preguntar._

– _Yo…Víctor… Es que…_

 _Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, sus respiraciones se agitaban conforme los segundos pasaban. Yuuri no supo si era su imaginación o solo la mala percepción de su vista pero, podía notar como el rostro del otro comenzaba a abajar lentamente como si estuviese buscando el suyo. Pudo notar la cálida respiración del de ojos azules mezclándose con el suyo una vez lo tuvo a centímetros de su rostro._

– _Víctor – susurro._

– _Yuuri._

 _Sus pensamientos se nublaron por cuestión de segundos, su mente solo podía pensar en Víctor, su perfecto rostro, su respiración agitada y la cercanía de ambos. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, pensando que nada ni nadie podía romper aquel momento tan íntimo como el que estaban viviendo._

 _Pero, como si la naturaleza decidiera intervenir, una ola los golpeo con fuerza. Ambos estaban completamente mojados, comenzando a toser gracias a la poca agua que tragaron por el accidente previo._

– _No puedo creerlo – murmuro Yuuri._

 _Víctor fue el primero en levantarse, tendiéndole su mano para que el otro la tomara._

– _Gracias – usando la mano ajena para impulsarse y levantarse._

– _Definitivamente esto no le gustara a Noel – moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, dejando que gotas de agua cayeran en diferentes direcciones._

– _¿Y ahora como le explico esto a mi hermana? – murmuro, imaginándose el regaño que recibiría nada más llegar a casa en ese estado._

 _Aquel posible escenario acompañado de la brisa helada de la tarde solo le hizo temblar, siendo observado todo el tiempo por Víctor._

– _Debemos cambiarnos o podemos enfermarnos – sugirió._

 _Yuuri asintió._

– _Si mal no recuerdo, hay una serie de hoteles cerca de aquí – tomando la mano del menor sin previo aviso – ¡Vamos Yuuri! – dijo alegremente._

– _¿He?– sorprendiéndose por el repentino arrebato – Espera…Víctor._

 _Sus palabras murieron al verse arrastrado por el otro._

– Y ahora estamos en este hotel – suspiro con cansancio.

Los recuerdos de cómo habían llegado al hotel pasaron de forma fugaz por su cabeza, el nerviosismo que lo inundo al estar frente a la recepción, la mirada de la empleada que le recorrió de pies a cabeza y el modo no tan sutil que tuvo al sonreír cuando Víctor le hablo y pidió amablemente una habitación así como el servicio de lavandería. La forma en como los guiaron a la mejor habitación del hotel solo le hizo reafirmarse nuevamente el como un status como lo era la corona, te abre las puertas en cualquier lugar.

" _Después de todo… Él es el príncipe"_ agachando la cabeza ante aquella afirmación.

Al percatarse como el sonido del agua había desaparecido, levanto la vista hacia la puerta que conducía al baño de aquella enorme habitación. De ella emergió Víctor, vistiendo únicamente la bata brindada por el hotel mientras que con una toalla secaba su cabello.

Un tenue sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas al encontrarse con aquella imagen, desviando la mirada como si no tuviera permiso de verle en aquel estado.

– Definitivamente un baño de agua caliente es lo mejor para aliviar el frio – hablo Víctor, acercándose a paso lento hacia donde el azabache se encontraba.

Yuuri se mantuvo en su sitio sin moverse un solo centímetro, su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera una hoja al percibir como la presencia del hombre mayor se acercaba a su persona ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando lo único que lo cubría era esa bata que solo hacía que su imaginación se disparaba? Definitivamente iba a morir de un paro cardiaco.

– No te importa que esperemos una hora mientras la lavandería tiene lista nuestra ropa ¿verdad? – sentándose a unos centímetros de Yuuri.

– … – No contesto solo negó con su cabeza.

Podía notar la intensa mirada de Víctor sobre de si, por lo que se encogió aún más por la pena.

– ¿Ahora si vas a decirme porque no quieres que seamos amigos? – pregunto de pronto.

– Ya te lo dije.

– No, lo único que me diste fueron excusas.

– Si tú no quieres creerme es tu problema – evitando regresar a ver el rostro del otro.

Víctor hizo una mueca de enfado al ver la poca cooperación que el más joven tenía en cuanto aquella conversación.

– Claro que es mi problema – moviéndose de su sitio para tomar por los hombros al azabache y hacer que le diera la cara – quiero saber que sucedió, ¿Por qué quieres que dejemos de vernos?

Yuuri emitió un pequeño quejido por la sorpresa y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza nuevamente.

– Yuuri.

– Ha… Yo – cerro con fuerza su boca así como sus ojos y aparto los brazos ajenos de sus hombros – ya te lo dije, seria mal visto que tú te relacionaras con alguien como yo, tú tienes una posición que debes cuidar ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

– Sí que eres terco – apoyándose en la cama con ambos brazos extendidos hacia atrás, logrando con aquella posición que su bata se abriera ligeramente y dejara ver parte de su torso.

– Siento serlo – girando su cabeza hacia otra dirección – pero ese es el motivo.

Sabía que Víctor estaba molesto, la mueca en su cara se lo confirmaba pero no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía ser vulnerable ante sus emociones, debía ser firme, dejar las cosas como estaban, alejarse y continuar sus vidas como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.

Regreso a verle de reojo, contemplando con tristeza su rostro, pensando que esta sería la última vez que lo haría, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la abertura de su bata, donde algo que se encontraba en ese lugar capto su atención.

Inconscientemente se giró y concentro su mirada en ese sitio, una enorme cicatriz se apreciaba justo en el esternón de Víctor, una que sabía perfectamente que no era de algún ataque cadente o rasguño común. Esta era gruesa y de un color un poco más oscuro que la piel clara de su pecho. Tenía una vaga idea del por qué podría tener una cicatriz de esa índole en ese lugar pero, no era posible ¿o sí?

No supo si lo hizo sin darse cuenta o la curiosidad que lo inundo fue el detonante del mismo pero, alargo su mano hasta que las yemas de sus dedos tocaron ligeramente la cicatriz. Solo cuando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa proveniente de la garganta de Víctor le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y alejo su mano, como si este le hubiese quemado.

– Lo… Lo siento, no sé – trato de excusarse mientras la vergüenza lo inundaba. – Lo lamento, no quise… – disculpándose en varias ocasiones.

– No, no te preocupes – contesto con el rostro bañado en carmín.

– Lo siento Víctor, no debí es solo que… Soy muy curioso y no me di cuenta…

– No tienes que disculparte, es natural sentir curiosidad con algo como esto – llevando la palma de su mano hacia su pecho.

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que no debía presionar con el tema pero, la curiosidad que sentía fue más fuerte que su propia razón.

– Sé que no debería preguntar pero, ¿Tuviste una…?

– ¿Operación?

Yuuri asintió.

– Si – respirando profundamente – me operaron de emergencia, era eso o… Morir por la falla que había en mí.

" _Entonces Víctor, estaba enfermo del corazón"_ pensó, confirmando lo que aquella cicatriz le había indicado.

– Bueno, eso sucede cuando naces con un mal del corazón ¿no? – giro su rostro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– ¿Sufriste mucho? – pregunto con tristeza.

– Un poco, aunque las medicinas ayudaban con eso – bajando su mano al igual que su mirada – hubo ocasiones en las que debía quedarme en cama por la fatiga pero, tuve una vida normal si esa es tu preocupación, incluso pude entrenar como cualquier guerrero pero… Mi padre limitaba esos entrenamientos, cuando mis maestros notaban que mi fatiga era demasiada concluían el mismo.

– Claro que lo hacía, no quería perder a su hijo.

– Supongo.

– Entonces, ¿te sometiste a la operación para ya no seguir con la enfermedad?

– Mmm… Algo así.

Frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, gesto que Víctor noto.

– Digamos que, hubo un incidente que provoco que mi corazón fallara por completo, me estaba muriendo – juntando ambas manos para apretarlas con fuerza – la única forma de salvarme era operándome.

– Darte un nuevo corazón – concluyo Yuuri.

– Así es, muchos decían que era imposible ya que, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay que encuentres un nuevo corazón y sea compatible con alguien más?

– Sin estudios previos… Poco.

– Ese era el dictamen de los doctores pero, como si se tratara de un milagro, encontraron un nuevo corazón y me lo dieron.

– Lo importante es que estas aquí, sobreviviste.

– Lo hice – regresando a ver el rostro del azabache – Aun cuando ese signifique tener que ocultar tal hecho de los demás.

– ¿Qué? – Sorprendido por lo dicho – ¿Por qué tendrías que ocultarlo?

– Nadie sabe de esta cicatriz Yuuri – declaro con pesar – mi padre hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que mi enfermedad y la operación nunca se hicieran públicas, según sus palabras la posición que teníamos era de gran importancia, si alguien se enteraba de los problemas que yo tenía, lo verían como una debilidad, mi futuro peligraría y nadie confiaría en alguien con ese problema para… – callando de pronto.

– Víctor – le llamo.

– Es horrible ¿no? – cambiando el tema de pronto.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– La cicatriz en mi pecho – tomando ambos lados de su bata con una de sus manos para ocultarla – es horrible.

El semblante que el rostro de Víctor dibujo hizo que un sentimiento de tristeza aflorara en su pecho.

– No lo es – aseguro – esa cicatriz es prueba de lo que has vivido, lo que te ha moldeado como persona –acercando su mano para dejarla sobre la que sostenía la bata – esta cicatriz demuestra lo valiente que has sido al enfrentarte una vida que te ha marcado… Debes sentirte orgulloso de llevarla y no dejar que la misma marque quien eres.

Ambas miradas se conectaron nuevamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. La mano de Víctor soltó la bata para tomar la del otro, de forma que la palma de la misma fuera llevada hacia su pecho, donde finalmente Yuuri pudo tocar con totalidad la superficie de la cicatriz, provocando que sus mejillas volvieran a sonrojarse por aquel contacto tan íntimo que mantenían.

– Víctor – susurro su nombre.

" _Entronado"_

Una extraña voz, un latido de corazón y la fugaz imagen de una mujer envuelta en la sombras le atravesó el pensamiento, haciendo que apartara de golpe su mano del pecho de Víctor.

– ¿Yuuri? – Pregunto al notar el extraño semblante del otro – ¿está todo bien?

–Este… Sí, es solo que – buscando algún tema que pudiese cambiar el ambiente.

– ¿Solo…?

– Solo que me di cuenta que… Nunca nos presentamos correctamente ¿no es así?

– ¿De qué hablas? Si nos presentamos.

– Si pero nunca dijimos nuestros apellidos ¿verdad? – presionando para cambiar el tema.

– Ahora que lo dices…

– Yuuri… Kaidou Yuuri – sonriéndole dulcemente – ¿y el tuyo?

– Víctor.

– ¿Qué más? – Pregunto nuevamente _– "No es como si no supiera"_ pensó.

– No es de mi agrado el nombre que viene después de eso.

– ¿He?

– Si me fuera posible… Solo me gustaría ser Víctor.

– ¿Rechazarías el apellido de tu familia?

– Me gustaría poder hacerlo pero…

" _Víctor no desea ser un Nikiforov"_ pensó para sus adentros.

– Es difícil cuando el apellido que portas es una pesada carga, tanto que no puedo dejarla de lado.

Yuuri lo contemplo y hablo nuevamente.

– Mientras sigas siendo tú, no importa que apellido tengas Víctor – susurro sin dejar de sonreír.

– Entonces… ¿Puedo ser solo Víctor cuando este contigo?

Yuuri se sorprendió ante la inusual pregunta, se suponía que debía acabar con aquello, terminar cualquier relación pero, aun cuando lo deseaba su corazón callo aquella molesta voz que le pedía alejarse y simplemente asintió.

– Gracias – haciendo con aquellas simples palabras que Yuuri se sonrojara nuevamente.

– De… De nada.

– Entonces… – Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular – Discúlpame – se excusó, alargando su mano hasta la mesita de noche para tomar su celular – Noel – murmuro mientras contemplaba la pantalla de su celular– regreso en un momento – contestando la llamada y alejándose de Yuuri.

Por su parte, Yuuri solo contemplaba como la silueta del mayor se apoyaba sobre el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón.

Desvió la mirada, llevando su mano derecha hacia su corazón, mientras la extraña imagen de aquella mujer aparecía en su mente.

" _¿Quién era esa mujer?"_

Fue la única pregunta que se formulaba en su mente.

* * *

– ¡En donde te metiste!

Fue la primera exclamación que dijo al escuchar como Víctor le tomaba la llamada.

– ¿Sabes en los problemas que me metiste? – Pregunto con inquietud –La reina Anora y tu prometida ya han preguntado en varias ocasiones por ti.

 _"Lo siento Noel, tuve un... Pequeño contratiempo"_

– Define "Contratiempo"

 _"Pues... Me encontré con Yuuri y..."_

– Ya, no digas nada más, ¿por qué no me sorprende que abandones todo cuando se trata de ese chico?

 _"Oh, vamos, No es como si lo hiciera siempre"_

– Me reservo mis comentarios respecto a eso – girándose para mirar de reojo a la reina e Irina, quienes se encontraban platicando amenamente con el chef – Escucha, ¿en cuánto tiempo crees poder salir de ese "inconveniente"?

 _"Una hora, quizás menos"_

– Por la hora, calculo que en veinte minutos saldremos del restaurant, lo mejor es que regreses al castillo ya veré que excusa invento por tu partida"

 _"¡Eres el mejor!"_

– Cuando te conviene lo soy.

 _"Que malo eres"_

– Nos vemos en el castillo.

 _"Ok"_

Apago la pantalla del celular una vez finalizo la llamada, guardándole entre su ropa. Lanzo un largo suspiro y se dispuso a volver a lado de los demás, encontrándose con la inquietante mirada del príncipe Yuri.

– ¿Sucede algo príncipe?

No hubo respuesta por parte del menor quien continúo observándole de aquella forma.

– ¿Príncipe Yuri?

– Noel – le llamo por su nombre – Deberías dejar de encubrir al viejo, un día no vas a poder hacerlo y te meterás en problemas.

No pudo encontrar palabras para poder rebatir lo dicho por el menor, solo guardo silencio mientras observaba como el príncipe se alejaba.

* * *

Dejo la taza de café sobre la pequeña mesita de la sala, sentándose en el sillón den enfrente.

– Puedo notar la preocupación en tu rostro Mary, ¿qué sucede? – la voz de Adalberto hizo que apretara con fuerza la tela de su ropa.

– Es por Yuuri.

– Entiendo – bajando los documentos que estaba revisando.

– Ya pasaron varios días y sigue con lo mismo, ¿no crees que nos precipitamos con todo esto?

– Yuuri ya no es un niño, debe comenzar a pensar en el futuro… El de todos – hundiéndose en el sofá – es el rey, el legítimo rey de nueva Hasetsu y su obligación es recuperar el trono.

Mary asintió.

Adalberto noto la aun preocupación en su rostro, se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia donde está la más joven.

– Escucha, dentro de pocos días se realizara la reunión, todos estarán presentes ahí, Yuuri podrá apreciar cuantas personas están apoyándolo y sabrá de nuestros planes, estoy seguro que al enterarse de todo eso, cambiara de opinión.

– Eso espero porque – bajo la mirada – a veces siento que soy demasiado dura con él.

– No lo eres, solo te preocupas por su bienestar.

– No quiero que me odie Adalberto.

– Yuuri jamás sentiría eso, él te ama, eres su hermana después de todo.

– La sangre no significa amor…

– En este caso sí, lo has cuidado desde que era pequeño, abandonaste cualquier sueño personal por mantenerlo a salvo… Sin ti, el no estaría aquí.

– Tampoco sin ti – hizo que Adalberto sonriera – ¿Crees que mis padres estaría de acuerdo en todo esto?

– No podemos saberlo, solo nos queda seguir adelante y… Esperar.

* * *

Llevo la copa hacia sus labios, sorbiendo un pequeño trago de su bebida, saboreando el burbujeante liquido mientras observaba con satisfacción como aquel ser, era torturado con descargas eléctricas, manchando el inmaculado piso de su oscura sangre mientras sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar.

– ¿En cuánto tiempo creen que estará listo para que pueda usarlo? – pregunto el rey, tomando otro sorbo a su bebida.

– Es difícil decirlo su majestad, debo aclarar que estamos sorprendidos que aun con la mutación siga estando consiente – contesto Nathalie.

– Es aún más sorprendente que su voluntad no haya flaqueado y siga negándose a seguir nuestras órdenes – agrego Alain.

El rey sonrió.

– Era un resultado esperado, mi estimado Alain – aseguro el rey sin apartar la vista de la criatura – si recordamos quien fue antes de someterlo a los experimentos... Es natural que siga revelándose – dejando su copa sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Necesita algo más de nuestra parte su majestad? – pregunto Nathalie.

– Por el momento es todo.

– Entonces, nos retiramos – Dijo Alain tomando su carpeta del escritorio – debemos seguir monitoreando las ondas cerebrales del experimento quizás, con suerte, logremos manipularlo si encontramos el patrón adecuado.

– Estaré esperando nuevos resultados.

– Los tendrá.

Con una pequeña reverencia ambos científicos se retiraron de la oficina, dejando solo al rey Demian.

Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta queda a solo unos centímetros de la pared de cristal, observando con detenimiento a la oscura criatura. Sonriendo abiertamente cuando esta, alzo el rostro, le observo y emitió un sonido parecido a un fuerte gruñido.

– Quien lo diría, después de tantos años esperando y ahora te tengo en mis manos – alzando su mano, como si con ello, pudiese tener a la criatura sobre la palma de la misma – Pronto no serás más que un títere cuyos hilos serán movidos por mi mano.

Soltó una débil risa la cual fue cayada por el estridente sonido del celular, encendió la pantalla y procedió a contestar.

– Espero que sean buenas noticias Ardyn.

 _"Lo son, su majestad"_

– Te escucho.

 _"Lo tenemos mi señor"_

– Excelente.

Y una enorme sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

* * *

El sol ya se había metido cuando finalmente salieron del hotel, la luna lentamente se dejaba ver en el horizonte y las nubes tapaban por completo el cielo, impidiendo ver las miles de estrellas que adornaban su manto. Su respiración se dejaba ver en pequeñas nubes cada que exhalaba, dejando en claro el frio que lentamente se estaba colando por sus huesos.

El sonido de unos pasos tras de sí, le hizo girarse levemente y observar como Víctor caminaba hacia su persona.

– Me hubieses dejado pagar mi parte – comento Yuuri.

– No te preocupes por eso, además no es como si me hubiesen cobrado – riendo ligeramente.

La sorpresa en su rostro por el comentario hecho no se hizo esperar pero, dicho gesto se esfumo segundos después.

" _Lógico, es el príncipe"_

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

– No… No, así está bien – se apresuró a contestar.

– ¿Seguro? Ya ha anochecido y no creo que sea conveniente que andes solo por las calles.

– Estaré bien, se cuidarme solo.

El semblante preocupado de Victor hizo que su corazón se oprimiera por la tensión del momento.

– En serio, estaré bien, nada va a pasarme – volvió a decir esperando tranquilizar al mayor.

Victor lo observo unos segundos y soltó un suspiro.

– De acuerdo, ¿me llamaras si algo pasa?

Yuuri asintió con un débil movimiento de su cabeza.

– Muy bien – dedicándole una suave sonrisa – Nos vemos.

– Si, nos vemos.

Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos antes de que Victor desviara la mirada, diera la media vuelta y comenzara a alejarse.

" _¿Cómo fue que todo termino de este modo?"_ bajando la mirada mientras hacia el recuento de lo acontecido a lado de Víctor _"Se suponía que debía terminar con todo esto y solo lo alenté a seguir viéndonos… Soy un desastre"_

Levanto su vista y noto como Victor regresaba sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar nuevamente frente a su persona.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto inquieto al notar el semblante algo serio del mayor – ¿Victor?

– No, no es nada grave solo, olvide hacer algo.

– ¿El qué?

– Esto.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso color carmín cuando sintió sobre la derecha, los labios de Victor.

– Vic… Victor – dijo tocando la mejilla donde Victor había depositado aquel suave beso.

– Ahora estamos a mano – guiñándole un ojo.

La sonrisa de Victor fue lo último que vio antes de que este diera nuevamente la media vuelta y empezara a correr hacia la dirección que había tomado antes, perdiéndose de la vista del azabache segundos después.

– Un día vas a matarme de la impresión – dijo sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

El sonido de su celular capto su atención, lo saco de entre su ropa, prendió la pantalla y su semblante cambio por completo.

" _Te espero donde siempre"_

Apago la pantalla y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

Los ojos de Noel lo observaban con reproche, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre a la altura de su pecho mientras tenia inclinada su cabeza ligeramente hacia el lado derecho. Ante aquella la visión del notorio enfado de su mejor amigo solo pudo sonreír.

– No encuentro nada gracioso como para que te rías – hablo sin disfrazar el tono de enfado en su voz.

– Tu cara es algo graciosa cuando te molestas.

– ¿Crees que es una broma? – Pregunto tratando de no levantar la voz ni llamar la atención de los demás – Tuve que encubrirte toda la tarde, me preguntaron mil veces por ti, incluso temí enredarme con las mentiras que dije y equivocarme.

– Oh, vamos Noel, no es para tanto.

– ¿No es para tanto? –Pregunto con indignación – para ti siempre es un juego.

– Sabes que no es así – buscando la manera de calmar la dirección hacia donde se dirigía la conversación – es solo que… Yuuri…

– No te has dado cuenta que desde que ese chico apareció, ¿tu dejas todo por ir corriendo a vele?

Víctor guardo silencio.

– Su sola presencia te está causando problemas.

– No es así, el no…

– Claro que si – pasando una de sus manos por su cabello en señal de frustración – sé que te tiene fascinado, que quizás sea una persona maravillosa y que incluso sientes cosas por él.

– Yo no tengo…

– No me importa si tienes o no sentimientos por el Victor y no es el apunto a donde quiero llegar – aclaro – me importa que tanto te afecte a ti su presencia.

– Noel.

– Por una vez en tu vida escúchame – llevando sus manos a los hombros del príncipe – debes pensar seriamente las cosas… Tienes una prometida con la que pronto te casaras, tienes un futuro en donde tendrás que gobernar y tomar decisiones que quizás no sean de tu agrado, miles de personas dependerán de ti y un solo error que cometas en estos tiempos te puede costar todo lo que tienes en tus manos.

Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos y ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento de apartarla.

– Debes ponerte a pensar que es lo que quieres, ese futuro en el cual podrías hacer grandes cambios, tener una familia a la cual cuidar o… Perderlo todo por alguien que ni siquiera conoces del todo y cuyo futuro es incierto.

– Noel, creo que estas malinterpretando todo yo no busco…

– Es tu decisión Víctor pero me temo que mi deber es decirte lo que no quieres escuchar… Ese chico no tiene cabida en tu destino o solo sufrimiento es lo que habrá en tu vida por su culpa – lanzando un largo suspiro – además…

– ¿Además?

– No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo cubrirte las espaldas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada en este reino que se mantenga oculto ante los ojos y oídos del rey.

Víctor trago con fuerza. Si algo era de conocimiento público era la condena que recibían aquellos a los que el rey encontraba como traidores al reino, si su padre se enteraba de sus escapadas y que Noel era quien lo cubría, sabía cuál sería el destino de la persona a quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

– Si tu padre lo descubre y que yo lo sabía…

– Eso no sucederá – dijo con firmeza, aun cuando no podía asegurarlo del todo.

– Entonces, no hagas cosas que podrían afectarnos a ambos… Todo depende de ti.

Noel le dedico una triste sonrisa, bajo sus manos de los hombros del otro, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

– Deberías ir a tus aposentos y darte un baño – dijo al detenerse unos pasos más adelante – la reina e Irina te estarán esperando para la cena.

Asintió a la sugerencia y observo a su mejor amigo alejarse mientras su cabeza era un caos de pensamientos, donde el protagonista era Yuuri y lo que debía hacer para su futuro.

* * *

La brisa movía ligeramente sus cabellos, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte, mientras que las pocas estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo brillaban tenuemente. Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se frotaba ambas manos tratando de recuperar un poco del calor perdido.

– Pensé que el gran Shade me privaría de su presencia.

Se dio la media vuelta al escuchar una voz familiar tras él.

– Hola Chris.

El joven contrabandista se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del lugar, observándolo fijamente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Dijiste que era urgente y que precisabas el verme – avanzando unos cuantos pasos hacia el contrabandista.

– Créeme, lo que tengo que mostrarte vale la pena – irguiéndose nuevamente para avanzar y quedar frente al joven ladrón – mis hombres obtuvieron cierta información que quizás te sea útil.

Guardo silencio y dejo que Chris continuara.

– Desde hace unas semanas la guarda real ha estado teniendo ciertas tareas nocturnas – continuo, caminando hacia el pasamanos del edificio.

– ¿Tareas Nocturnas? – Pregunto – Eso no es posible, es bien sabido que la guarda real tiene prohibido salir del reino, solo la guarda nocturna está autorizada para ello – enarcando una ceja por lo extraño de aquel comentario.

– Exactamente – metiendo su mano dentro de su ropa, de donde saco un pequeño sobre color blanco y se lo extendió.

– ¿Qué es esto? – tomando el sobre.

– Contiene fotos – contesto – mis hombres hicieron lo posible para poder infiltrarse y traerme la información.

Comenzó a revisar las fotos que Chris le había entregado, en ellas podía apreciar un lugar árido, sin vegetación alguna, a los lejos se observaba el mar, lleno de rocas y cueva, enormes maquinas hechas para escavar, faros para iluminar el lugar y, tal como había dicho su compañero, la guarda real estaba en las fotos, en compañía de otros hombres que supuso eran quienes manejaban la maquinaria pesada.

– ¿Dónde sacaron estas fotos?

– Cerca de las costas de Kilika.

– ¿Sabes que es lo que los guardas están buscando?

– No lo sabemos pero debe ser algo importante como para que el rey los enviara pero, lo más extraño son las últimas dos fotos.

Yuuri enarco una ceja y comenzó a cambiar de foto hasta que localizo las que buscaba.

– ¿Qué es?

– No lo sé, pero los guardas lo están resguardando como si fuera algo de mucha importancia.

Las ultimas fotos contenían algo que nunca había visto, un enorme ataúd cubierto de cristal que parecía iluminar tenuemente el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba sujeto por fuertes cadenas que lo mantenían fijo sobre el suelo. Yuuri contemplo la foto con detenimiento y, solo cuando presto mejor atención pudo notar algo en el centro de la misma.

– Parece, la silueta de una mujer.

– Mis hombres dijeron que parecía que dentro de ese ataúd estaba el cuerpo de alguien pero, no están seguros si era un mujer, hombre o que realmente fuera humano.

– ¿Por qué los guardas estarían resguardando un ataúd?

– No sabría decirte, pero sea lo que ese ataúd represente, debe ser de gran importancia para el rey y, juzgando por los faros que evitan que los cadentes entren a es gruta…

– Debe ser algo que rey no debería tener en sus manos – agrego regresando a ver el rostro de Chris.

– Exactamente – guiñándole un ojo.

Yuuri contemplo nuevamente las fotos, tomando una rápida decisión respecto al problema que tenía entre las manos.

– Tengo que ir.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

– Ese lugar está lleno de guardias, sin olvidarnos que estará el doble de resguardado que la zona de detenciones.

– Parece que ya te enteraste – metiendo las fotos nuevamente en el sobre.

– Todo el reino lo sabe, no es un secreto – contesto – regresando al tema, ese lugar es muy peligroso, incluso para ti.

– Si esto representa un peligro para el reino, para todos, el rey no debe tenerlo – dijo sin vacilación – debo detener lo que sea que esté planeando hacer con eso – regresándole el sobre.

– Dudo poder persuadirte ¿cierto?

– Estas en lo correcto – sonriéndole ligeramente – ahora debo encontrar la forma de llegar hasta ese lugar antes de que termine la noche.

– Estas de suerte – metiendo el sobre dentro de su ropa – hay un camión blindado que saldrá dentro de veinte minutos y se dirige hacia ese lugar.

– ¿Cómo…?

– Conociéndote, sabía que tomarías la decisión de ir – inclinando ligeramente su cabeza – tengo un hombre dentro de la guarda y, por el precio indicado te ayudara a entrar en el camión sin que nadie te vea pero, deberás salir del mismo nada más llegar o, tendrás que vértelas con la guarda que protege el lugar – sacando su celular para mostrárselo – ¿qué dices?

Los ojos de Yuuri observaron el celular durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

– ¿Cuál es el precio?

– $30,000 Mil guiles.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron a su máxima expresión al escuchar la cifra.

– ¿Estas de broma?

– Nunca bromeo con eso y lo sabes.

– ¿De dónde crees que voy a tomar esa cantidad? – frunció el ceño.

– No me mires así, yo solo te estoy dando el precio no intervengo de algún modo en ello – dando la media vuelta y metiendo el celular dentro de su ropa – supongo que podemos esperar hasta que la guarda traiga ese extraño ataúd a la ciudadela, aunque, quizás lo lleven a nueva crisis si eso sucede, no habrá modo que tengas acceso a él.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sabía perfectamente que Chris estaba en lo cierto, si aquel ataúd cruzaba la frontera entre ambos reinos nunca más tendría oportunidad de llegar a él.

– Espera… – logrando que Chris se detuviera – Quizás, tenga algo que pueda interesarle más que los guiles que solicita.

Chris se giró y dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

– Te escucho.

– ¿Que le parecería tener un trozo de Adamantita?

La sonrisa de Chris se borró al escuchar mencionar aquel extraño mineral, todo mundo sabía que la Adamantita era un valioso y codiciado botín, usado para potenciar todo tipo de armas, que se obtenía del caparazón de los Adamantoise –el cual era más duro que el propio Grafeno– una criatura de cinco metros, parecidos a las tortugas, con un pasado incierto ya que nadie sabía cómo nacieron o donde provenían y que habitaba en una pequeña isla cerca de_, pacíficos por naturaleza pero que, si se sentían amenazadas… Era mejor no estar cerca o podrías ser aplastado por ellos.

– ¿De dónde sacaste ese mineral? Muchos no se atreven a acercarse a los Adamantoise por los peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser.

– Se lo quite a los guardas – antes de que Chris se imaginara cosas que no eran.

Y era verdad, semanas atrás los Adamantoise se habían salido de su isla gracias a que parte del océano que los rodeaba se había congelado, por lo que, una vez estos estuvieron en tierra la guarda los había interceptado. Lograron regresarlos a su isla pero muchos integrantes de la misma habían salido heridos.

Sobra decir que aprovecho el momento, robo parte del botín y Ardyn estuvo de mal genio durante los días siguientes, como si eso no fuera algo cotidiano.

– Entonces, ¿qué dices? – Pregunto con cuidado – ¿Crees que acepte?

Chris volvió a sonreír.

– Creo que tenemos un trato.

* * *

Sus pies emitieron un sonido hueco al caer de pie sobre aquel árido terreno, se mantuvo oculto detrás de unas enormes rocas mientras observaba a los guardas hacer sus rondas por aquel perímetro.

No tenía ninguna intención de confrontarlos, había tenido que pagar un precio demasiado alto para llegar como para que a la primera lo capturaran y todo se fuera por la borda. Había tenido que entregar parte de la Adamantita que guardaba en casa y que tenía justamente por casos de extrema necesidad.

Se mantuvo en su sitio, analizando cada movimiento hecho por la guarda, ubico los faros, los posibles escondites en caso de tener que esconderse si lo descubrían, conto el número de personas y guardas… Y solo comenzó a moverse cuando supo que podría escabullirse sin que ellos lo notaran.

Se movió sigilosamente entre las tenues sombras que los faros creaban cuando alumbraban los sitios más despejados. Se mantuvo pegado a las enormes rocas que rodaban el lugar hasta llegar justo a la entrada de la gruta donde estaba aquel extraño ataúd. Entro en la misma sin emitir sonido alguno, usando el lux cuando escuchaba voces a lo lejos y quedar pegado al techo rocoso del lugar, evitando a cuanto guarda se encontraba por el camino.

Camino alrededor de quince minutos hasta que diviso una tenue luz a lo lejos, apresuro el paso y logro ver la salida de la misma, teniendo que ocultarse detrás de unas rocas cuando escucho las voces de dos guardas que vigilaban el lugar.

– No entiendo por qué nos ponen a vigilar ese ataúd, no es como si la persona dentro se fuera a salir – dijo emitiendo una ligera risa.

– Ya sabes, Ardyn siempre nos da órdenes extrañas y no podemos negarnos o nos va mal.

– Deberíamos estar vigilando el palacio no el cuerpo de una muerta, ¿Quién querría robarse eso?

– Ordenes son ordenes – insistió su compañero – por muy raras que parezcan.

El guarda solo chasqueo la lengua ante la ridícula situación en la que estaban.

– Voy a ir por unas bebidas, ¿quieres algo?

– Solo tráeme agua, este lugar es demasiado caluroso para mi gusto.

El guarda comenzó a alejarse de su compañero hasta que finalmente se perdió de la vista de Yuuri, mientras su compañero se giraba y se quedaba observando con frustración el ataúd de cristal

– Debí reportarme enfermo.

Yuuri salió de su escondite y camino de forma silenciosa hacia el guarda, colocándose tras el sin que este se diera cuenta. Levanto su mano derecha y, golpeo con fuerza la zona del cuello con una mano de cuchillo y el guarda cayó al suelo sin conciencia alguna.

Sabía que solo tenía menos de media hora, tiempo en el que el otro guarda iría y vendría de la salida del lugar por lo que, camino hacia el ataúd y se detuvo una vez estuvo a pocos centímetros del mismo.

La base del mismo era de un extraño material que desconocía, era suave y liso al tacto, tenía extraños escritos cuyo significado eran imposibles descifrar para su persona, en la parte de enfrente tenia dibujos de lo que imagino, eran criaturas femeninas con pequeñas alas, por lo que pensó que se trataba de las míticas hadas que aparecían en los cuentos infantiles del reino. El cristal que se encontraba encima de la base emitía colores azules y morados además de una extraña aura que no podía identificar.

– Si era una mujer – susurro cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo femenino que resguardaba el ataúd – ¿Por qué el rey Demian ordenaría que encadenaran el ataúd de esta mujer? – Se preguntó sin dejar de ver el rostro de la misma.

La joven mujer dentro del ataúd no podía tener más de veinte años, su piel era pálida pero se podía apreciar que no tenía arrugas en la misma, sus pestañas eran largas y de un negro profundo, sus labios tenían un suave color carmín. Su cabeza era adornada por una extraña corona de plata que contenía un hermoso diamante en el centro y pequeñas piedras preciosas a los lados. Vestía un largo y hermoso vestido color negro el cual, se perdía entre los pliegues de su inmensa melena oscura, que llegaba hasta sus pies, los cuales estaban desprovistos de calzado.

Quien fuera aquella bella mujer, había sido sepultada en aquel ataúd como si este solo hubiese sido hecho como un objeto más que resaltaba la belleza que irradiaba aun en el lecho de la muerte misma.

– ¿Quién eres? – se volvió a preguntar, tratando de encontrar sentido a las acciones del rey para con la mujer dentro del ataúd.

No sabía con exactitud por que la mujer que observaba le traía sentimientos y emociones que nunca había sentido, era como si la conociera de algún lado pero, estaba seguro que no era así, aquella era la primera vez que la veía, entonces… ¿Por qué?

Alargo su mano para tocar el cristal, como si con eso pudiese tocar el rostro de aquella desconocida mujer.

– ¿Qué hiciste como para que el rey tenga interés en ti?

Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente, las cuales se vieron interrumpidas cuando la palma de su mano que tocaba el cristal comenzó a iluminarse, mezclando su poder con el aura de aquel cristal.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Trato de retirar su mano de aquella superficie pero, aun cuando trataba de hacerlo su mano se mantenía firmemente pegada al cristal. La luz en su palma comenzó a crecer, hasta que ilumino todo el lugar y lo cegó por completo, logrando que emitiera un gemido por el dolor que la luz había logrado al golpearle de frente en la cara.

 _Cuando sus ojos se abrieron el escenario que contemplaba era muy diferente al de aquella gruta. El ataúd ya no estaba frente suyo, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud donde estaba. Desde el cielo caían truenos y centellas, el mar que estaba a pocos metros de su persona, rugía y lanzaba olas enormes que rompían con fuerza en la orilla y el suelo bajo sus plantas temblaba cada cierto tiempo. Se giró sobre sus pies y lo que vio, hizo que su corazón diera un brinco por la impresión._

– _¿Eos?_

 _A los lejos, el globo que se suponía que era su mundo, se encontraba en el cielo, como si fuera una estrella más en el firmamento de aquel extraño lugar en el que se encontraba._

– _Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde se supone que…?_

" _Sea cual sea tu propósito… Es mejor que te alejes del cristal"_

 _Se giró de pronto al escuchar aquel grito que una voz femenina había soltado de golpe. Sus ojos divisaron una enorme ciudad en penumbras, la única luz provenía del edificio más alto que esta poseía, en la cima un enorme reloj podía apreciarse, siendo envuelto por unas construcciones en forma de espirales que se cruzaban entre sí._

" _No tienes el poder para detenerme… No mientras los lazos mortales te aten"_

 _Una segunda voz se hizo presente, era grave y profunda, sin duda se trataba de un hombre pero, por el tono de voz de ambos, podía intuir que se encontraban en una calurosa discusión._

 _Con la firme intención de correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían ambas voces dio un paso adelante y, sin darle tiempo a sorprenderse, se encontraba flotando por encima de la ciudad, de donde podía observar a los dos seres a los que pertenecían aquellas voces._

 _No podía ver sus rostros puesto que eran empañados por una extraña luz, solo podía ve sus siluetas._

 _La mujer era de piel pálida, su vestido era largo con una abertura sobre su pierna derecha mientras que el escote del mismo contenía pequeños brillantes, sus manos tenían hermosas pulseras de oro y su cabello era de un hermoso color plata que llegaba hasta el suelo._

" _Mi naturaleza y mi apego para con los humanos no es un tema que deba importarte… Solo aléjate del cristal y abandona esos oscuros pensamientos"_

 _Hablo la mujer mientras mantenía su distancia, como si buscara la forma de calmar la evidente furia que el otro guardaba._

" _¿Oscuros pensamientos?"_

 _El hombre comenzó a reír._

 _Era por mucho, más alto que la mujer que estaba frente a él, tenía una piel clara como la mayoría de los humanos, su cabello era de un café oscuro de donde sobresalían seis enormes cuernos cuyas medidas oscilaban entre los 30 a 50 centímetros de largo, su brazo derecho e izquierdo tenían cuatro par de aros, dos donde empezaban y dos donde terminaban la muñecas mientras que, su pie derecho tenía un aro más grande donde iniciaba su pie y, al igual que con la mujer, su rostro era imposible de ver._

" _¿Qué hay de oscuro en querer erradicar a las alimañas que han poblado aquello que creamos?"_

" _¿Creamos?" Dijo la mujer con incredulidad" tu solo buscas la destrucción, los demás usaron todo su poder para restablecer el equilibrio que se perdió por tu necedad de no aceptar el libre albedrio… Por eso..."_

" _Aquello que tu llamas necesidad yo le llamo realidad, yo solo veo a esos seres insignificantes como lo que son, objetos obsoletos que nunca debieron nacer de nuevo"_

" _¿Ya olvidaste quien inicio todo?"_

" _Yo solo impartí justicia y ustedes solo me…"_

" _¡Eso no era justicia!… Lo que provocaste solo causo pena y destrucción" la mujer respiro profundamente y dio un par de pasos al frente "Solo aléjate del cristal y regresa a tu morada"_

" _¿Morada? ¿Por qué no le llamas por lo que es?... una Prisión"_

" _Aléjate del cristal" volvió a pedir, esta vez con más precaución de la inicial._

 _Los ojos de Yuuri contemplaban aquella extra discusión hasta que, en un acto de curiosidad dejo que sus ojos se posaran en el enorme cristal azul que se encontraba tras aquel hombre._

– _Ese cristal… Se me hace familiar – susurro sin poder apartarla vista del mismo._

 _El enorme hombre solo comenzó a reír y alargo su mano, dejándola suspendida en el aire, a pocos milímetros de tocar el cristal._

" _Tanto poder" susurro "Vida y Muerte, Condena o Resurrección…"_

" _No lo hagas" el rostro de la mujer demostraba el pánico que comenzaba a crecer dentro suyo._

" _Por qué deberíamos darles ese lujo" hablo con una voz ronca y tétrica._

" _¡No te atrevas!"_

 _El hombre tomo el cristal con su enrome mano, haciendo que este comenzara a gritarse por la fuerza que este ejercía sobre el mismo, la luz que este irradiaba lentamente comenzaba a escaparse hasta que el azul que lo caracterizaba paso a ser completamente negro y, tras unos segundos, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose empezados fue lo que resonó por todo el lugar._

" _¡¿Qué has hecho?!"_

 _El sonido de unas campanadas comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar, Enormes vientos acompañados por una extra y oscura neblina envolvían rápidamente todo a su paso, pequeños haces de luz aparecían y desaparecían en la misma._

 _Con esfuerzo lograba mantener abiertos los ojos ya que los fuertes vientos le impedían hacerlo._

" _El balance… "dijo la mujer, cayendo de rodillas al suelo._

" _Es hora de que paguen todos los pecados que han cometido"_

" _Ellos no tienen la culpa"_

" _Que limpien su oscuro pasado no los hace menos pecadores" dijo mientras su vista se posaba en algún punto en el cielo "es momento de que paguen"_

 _Elevo sus manos y la neblina comenzó a acumularse en el cielo, hasta que formo una enorme masa circular que emitía truenos y centellas desde su interior._

" _¿No pensaras en…?"_

" _Sin luz no hay oscuridad… Y el caos es parte de la vida… No... E…"_

" _¡NO!"_

 _La mujer se levantó de golpe y corrió para detenerle._

 _El hombre hizo su brazo hacia atrás, como si estuviese tomando impulso y lo movió hacia adelante._

 _La enorme masa oscura se precipito hacia algún punto en el cielo._

 _Lo último que escucho fue el grito de la mujer antes de que un destello de luz lo golpeara de pronto._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Su frente estaba empañada en sudor, respiraba con dificultad, su vista se encontraba perdida en el suelo mientras tenía su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, sintiendo como su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado por la fuerte impresión que aquella extraña visión le había procurado.

– ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? – Se preguntó, recordando fugazmente aquellos extraños sucesos – ¿Qué lugar era ese?

Respiro de forma profunda hasta tranquilizar el ritmo de su corazón. Levanto su vista hacia el cristal y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

– ¿Qué?

La mujer tenía los ojos abiertos, contemplándolo fijamente, alzando su mano para tocar el cristal que la mantenía encerrada, lo que provoco que Yuuri retrocediera un par de pasos.

– No es posible – dijo sin apartar la vista.

Los ojos grises de aquella misteriosa mujer lo seguían observando hasta que los aparto sin previo aviso, apoyo ambas manos sobre el cristal e hizo el ademan de romperlo o al menos eso fue lo que pensó al verla golpearlo. No pasó mucho antes de que la misma comenzara a enfurecerse y golpease con más fuerza el ataúd y, al no lograrlo abrió su boca de donde emitió un fuerte grito que resonó en todo el lugar.

Yuuri tuvo que llevarse las manos a sus oídos para mitigar parte del sonido que comenzaba a lastimarle los tímpanos. Los faros que iluminaban el lugar uno a uno comenzaron a explotar, hasta que solo quedo uno que iluminaba débilmente la gruta.

Una vez el sonido desapareció, Yuuri levanto la vista y contemplo como la mujer nuevamente caía se encontraba dormida, manteniendo el mismo semblante sereno que había tenido antes de despertar.

– ¿Que se supone que es esa cosa? – tragando con fuerza y dando un paso al frente.

Camino un poco con la intención de volver a estar frente al ataúd pero, su trayecto fue interrumpido cuando, varios círculos obscuros comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo y las paredes.

– No puede ser…

El sonido de varias criaturas emergiendo de su interior comenzaron a ponerle la piel de gallina, sus ojos contemplaban con horror como diferentes bestias se hacían presentes, observándolo con aquellos ojos furiosos, emitiendo fuertes sonidos parecidos a rugidos. Garras, colmillos, empuñando enormes espadas llameantes apuntando hacia su persona.

– Maldición.

Sus dagas aparecieron en ambas manos, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a congelarse.

Era el peor escenario que hubiese imaginado para aquella noche.

Estaba rodeado de Cadentes.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, fue algo ligero más informativo que drama.

Ahora sé que quizás no se lo pregunten pero, la razón del por qué Victor no se sorprende porque Yuuri sabe que es el príncipe es porque, él ya está muy acostumbrado a que todo mundo lo sepa, sale en todas las noticias así que no pensó que era un secreto Xd

Estamos a dos capítulos de que algo muy malo le suceda a Yuuri T_T pero sé que lo superara.

Agradezco a las pocas personas que leen esto y me siguen apoyando, sin ustedes no podría avanzar.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Saludos!


	17. Capitulo XIV: ブリザード (Ventisca)

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XIV –**

 **ブリザード** **  
Ventisca**

El recuerdo es vecino del remordimiento.- Victor Hugo

* * *

Jamás imagino que la situación presente podría empeorar. Con los cadentes tras él, las heridas recordándole el dolor de la batalla y antes sus ojos una caótica escena de sangre, fuego y sufrimiento, acompañado de una oscura noche sin estrellas que alimentaba la desesperanza.

Los faros que estaban alrededor del lugar habían sido destrozados, los cristales de los mismos cubrían el suelo, indicando que aquel grito no solo había inutilizado los de la gruta. El fuego se esparcía por el páramo gracias a los viales arrojados por los soldados, quienes trataban de detener a los cadentes que deambulaban por el lugar, espadas y garras, gritos y rugidos chocaban frenéticamente.

A pesar de lo visto, no podía evitar preguntarse por la extraña mujer dentro de aquel antiguo ataúd y el como había logrado toda aquella situación.

Todo pensamiento suyo fue interrumpido cuando la enorme espada de un Volfragante atajo a los soldados que lo confrontaban. Yuuri observo como este al captar su presencia se precipitó hacia su lugar, esquivando a duras penas el ataque de su espada que, a pesar del leve roce, logro incendiar su vestimenta. El enorme cadente emitió un fuerte rugido, haciendo que por la fuerza del mismo Yuuri se desplazara varios metros hacia atrás.

Tras el repentino aturdimiento, tomo una de sus dagas y la lanzo al aire, golpeando con fuerza al cadente con la daga al aparecer frente a él pero, este no se inmuto ante el ataque y con una de sus enormes manos golpeo a Yuuri, lanzándole con fuerza contra unas rocas.

Con dificultad se levantó tras aquel golpe solo para ser recibido por la espada del capitán Ardyn, bloqueando el mismo con una de sus dagas.

\- Como no pensé en que tú eres el causante de todo esto – acuso mientras trataba de derribarlo.

\- ¿Crees que yo lo cause? – pregunto sin dejar de ver el rostro ajeno.

\- Solo tu posees esa oscura Magia, ¿Quién aparte de ti, podría hacer esto?

Ambos forcejaban por derribar al contrario y entre el mismo no fueron conscientes que el Volfragante se aproximaba a ellos, solo cuando la sombra de la enorme espada estuvo a pocos metros de sus cabezas fue que ambos saltaron hacia atrás dejando que la misma a travesara la enorme roca frente suyo, quedando esta partida en dos ante la atónita mirada de los dos.

Ignorando al capitán, el cadente alzo nuevamente su espada, como si esta fuera tan ligera como una pluma y ataco nuevamente a Yuuri quien, por la corta distancia no logro esquivar el mismo, logrando solo bloquear la espada con sus dagas provocando que se hundiera en el suelo por el peso. Pequeñas venas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su frente, indicando el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al contener aquella enorme espada.

De reojo noto como Ardyn se movía de su sitio para intentar atacarlo pero, el enorme cadente lo intercepto en su carrera, alzándolo como si fuera un juguete y lanzándolo varios metros hacia el frente, perdiéndose de la vista de todos gracias a la tormenta.

Le enorme mano que había lanzado al capitán, estaba por golpearlo, ataque que no lograría evadir –ya que él estaba ocupado bloqueando la espada- por lo que, se concentró todo lo que pudo en aquella situación y varios picos de hielo emergieron del suelo, haciendo que el cadente tambaleara y se alejara de él.

Logro salir del suelo donde estaba enterrado pero, la tensión en sus piernas al soportar aquel peso le fallaron al tratar de caminar, cayendo de golpe al suelo y respirando agitadamente.

El Volfragante logro estabilizarse tras unos minutos, buscando con la mirada a su objetivo, cuando noto la figura de Yuuri, comenzó a moverse haciendo que el suelo resonara con cada pisada. Yuuri al escuchar sus pasos giro su cabeza para ver como este se acercaba y trato de moverse pero sus piernas no le respondieron del todo y la enorme mano del cadente lo apretó con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo mientras golpeaba en vano con ambas manos la piel de hierro del cadente.

\- Suéltame – intentando liberarse del agarre.

La enorme bestia acerco a su presa hacia lo que parecía su rostro y lanzo un potente grito. Yuuri se tapó los oídos, intentando mitigar el sonido del mismo.

\- Te dije… Que me soltaras – volvió a repetir, mostrando un gesto de molestia.

Sabía que el cadente no lo tendría por mucho tiempo entre su enorme mano, era costumbre de esa clase apretar el cuerpo de sus víctimas hasta romperle los huesos, una acción que disfrutaban lentamente pero, aquello no era algo por lo que deseaba pasar. Cuando sintió la presión en sus costillas, dejo que sus manos tocaran la superficie fría y metálica de la mano del cadente, comenzando a congelarla todo lo que pudiese y, aunque era inmune a la magia, usando la suficiente haría que se aturdiera y lo soltara… Al menos en teoría.

El dolor en sus costillas comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, debía darse prisa si quería salir con los huesos de su torso intactos. La piel metálica de Volfragante comenzó a tornarse azul, formando pequeños fragmentos de hielo a su alrededor. Ahogo un gemido de dolor cuando la presión se volvía cada vez más dolorosa.

" _Rápido… Congélate"_ pensó sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

El aire le estaba faltando pero, no se detuvo cuando estaba por desmayarse, del brazo del cadente comenzaron a salir enormes bloques de hielo que le hicieron tambalear y comenzar a caer hacia su lado izquierdo, soltando en el proceso el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Yuuri cayó al suelo boca abajo, comenzando a toser mientras recuperaba el aire, se trató de levantar pero, la fuerza con la que el brazo cubierto de hielo del cadente cayó al suelo hizo que saliera impulsado hacia adelante y cayera varios metros, lejos de los gritos y la pelea.

* * *

Con lentitud, sintiendo como todo su alrededor giraba por la breve conmoción del golpe, se levantó del suelo. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, esperando que sus sentidos recuperaran su estabilidad y, tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos, los volvió abrir, examinando el lugar donde había caído. Estaba cerca de los acantilados, el sonido de las olas rompiéndose contra las rocas era amortiguado por las explosiones y gritos de los soldados.

Comenzó a revisar cada parte de su cuerpo, notando las cortadas y ligeros moretones que los combates le habían dejado, aquello significaba una buena dosis de reprimendas por parte de su hermana pero, no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

\- Lo mejor será irme – dijo metiendo su mano dentro de su ropa – aunque tratara de ayudarles, Ardyn seguramente se concentraría más en capturarme que en destruir a los cadentes – comenzando a desesperarse al no encontrar lo que busca - ¿Dónde está? – Se preguntó – estoy seguro que lo traía conmigo.

Una extraña sombra oscura comenzó a aparecer a pocos metros de él, extendiéndose por el frio suelo de Kilika, acompañado de un sonido que Yuuri conocía perfectamente. Cuando se percató del mismo dejo de buscar entre sus ropas y se giró rápidamente, solo para ver como una enorme masa emergía de aquella sombra, hasta formar una enorme criatura que hizo que retrocediera dos pasos por la sorpresa que causo su aparición.

La cara de Yuuri demostraba sorpresa y terror.

En su corta vida, nunca había presenciado la aparición de aquel cadente, ni siquiera en los viejos libros de la academia se mostraba el rostro del mismo. Tenía conocimiento que había cadentes no registrados en las enciclopedias especializadas pero, por alguna extraña razón, el rostro de la misma se le hacía familiar, como si lo hubiese visto antes, pero sabía de antemano que no era posible.

La cadente media dos metros aproximadamente, su piel era de un extraño color verde agua, poseía tres pares de brazos a cada lado de su torso, empuñando enormes espadas en cada mano. Su cabeza en vez de cabello, tenía cientos de serpientes que siseaban mientras posaban sus pequeños ojos en su figura. El rostro de la cadente era hermoso, no podía negarlo, era el de una hermosa joven quien se relamía los labios mientras sonreía. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, no era todo lo descrito, era la enorme cola que tenía en vez de pies, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si fuera una serpiente.

 _Bunuh... Bunuh yang bertahta.  
(Matar… Matar al Entronado.)_

Una voz resonó en su mente, provocando que un inusual frio le recorriera la columna.

" _Era… ¿Era la voz del cadente?"_ pensó sin apartar su vista de la misma _"es_ _imposible… Ellos no hablan"_

Un grito proveniente de la cadente le alerto de su próximo ataque. Ella se lanzó contra Yuuri, quien con el poco tiempo que tuvo para reaccionar se lanzó al lado izquierdo, logrando que la cadente impactara sus seis espadas en el suelo pero, al quedar de espaldas no pudo evadir el golpe que esta le propino con su enorme cola, lanzándolo cerca del risco del acantilado.

Emitió un quejido de dolor cuando se levantó del suelo, Encaro nuevamente a la cadente y corrió hacia ella, salto, convoco sus dagas pero esta bloqueo su ataque con sus enormes espadas, haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo por el impacto. Moviéndose del lugar segundos después cuando las mismas cayeron al suelo como picos, clavándose en el suelo.

La cadente se giró sobre su lugar y soltó un fuerte grito de furia, todo sin apartar la vista del rostro del otro.

\- Por alguna razón me resultas familiar – murmuro apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de sus dagas – pero, no tengo tiempo para averiguar el por qué.

Corrió hacia ella, la cadente volvió a gritar y levanto sus espadas. Ambos intercambiaron ataques, el sonido del acero al chocar era el único que podía percibir. Durante ese instante Yuuri aprovecho para saltar y quedar por sobre la cabeza de la misma, tratando con ello poder herirla pero, la cadente fue más rápida y lanzo un fuerte espadazo el cual, tuvo que bloquear por lo que su plan se vio frustrado.

Tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la cadente puesto que, por la furia que esta sentía hacia su persona, comenzó a girar sube su lugar, golpeando todo a su paso con su enorme cola.

Yuuri volvió a correr hacia ella. Esquivo los ataques de la misma y salto nuevamente, logrando con ello que esta se detuviera al verlo por sobre su cabeza y comenzó a lanzar varios espadazos que el azabache con esfuerzo logro bloquear, siendo el último de estos el cual lograría desequilibrarla en el aire, hecho que la cadente aprovecho y para propinarle un fuerte cabezazo que termino lanzándolo más allá del risco, para caer inevitablemente a las heladas aguas del mar de Kilika.

* * *

Las heladas aguas comenzaban a congelarle el cuerpo, impidiendo que pudiese moverse, la conciencia lentamente estaba abandonándolo, cada vez se sentía más pesado y poco a poco el oxígeno se le estaba acabando.

Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, impidiéndole ver con claridad lo que estaba su alrededor. Estaba por dejar que la oscuridad lo tragase por completo hasta que, una suave voz le hizo reaccionar nuevamente.

" _Entronado, ¿Acaso has olvidado tu promesa?"_

\- ¿Promesa? – pensó mientras se hundía en las aguas.

" _La que hiciste una noche a tu padre"_

No supo el motivo, pero por extraño que la situación le pareciese, aquella suave voz hizo que una vieja memoria, escondida en lo más remoto de su mente, reviviera.

 _Una manta lo cubría de pies a cabeza, solo su rostro se dejaba ver. Su padre, el rey Toshiya, le relataba una vieja historia de cuando era más joven y viajaba junto a sus mejores amigos, mientras sobre el regazo del mismo, un viejo libro se encontraba abierto, mostrando el dibujo de un horrible ser con rostro de mujer, manos sujetando varias espadas y una enorme cola de serpiente._

 _\- Y entonces, ella nos atacó con sus espadas – dijo haciendo ademanes en el aire – Sunan salió volando, golpeándose contra las rocas que rodeaban el lugar._

 _\- ¿Se hizo daño? – pregunto el pequeño Yuuri._

 _\- Si, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado – soltando una suave risa._

 _Yuuri sonrió y este continúo su relato._

 _\- Marilith se movía con rapidez por el lugar, ella me golpeo con su enorme cola de serpiente y me arrojo, cayendo encima de Sunan quien solo se quejó por mi peso – rodando los ojos al recordarlo – Adalberto corrió hacia nosotros, colocándose justo al frente - Yuuri reprimió un gemido por el susto - interceptando el ataque que la cadente estaba por descargar sobre ambos._

 _\- Adalberto… ¿se hizo daño?_

 _\- Un poco, aunque el impacto lo noqueo – admitió – después de todo, Marilith era una vieja aberración._

 _\- ¿Y qué hiciste? – pregunto entre curioso y asustado._

 _\- Estaba solo, Sunan y Adalberto habían caído inconscientes presos de sus ataques._

 _\- ¿Y Ralph?_

 _\- Él estaba agotado y tras unos impactos más de la cadente, los siguió._

 _\- Te dejaron solo con esa cosa – metiéndose más debajo de la manta – ¿no te dio miedo?_

 _\- Claro que sí._

 _\- Pero… ¿no se supone que los reyes no tienen miedo?_

 _\- Incluso los reyes como yo pueden tener miedo Yuuri, pero en aquella batalla aún era el príncipe de nueva Hasetsu por lo que no tenía todo el poder que el rey de nuestra tierra posee al tomar el trono – explico a su pequeño hijo, aunque sabía que este no entendería del todo la misma._

 _\- Y… ¿Que paso?_

 _\- Estaba solo, mis amigos estaban inconscientes y una de las peores aberraciones estaba frente a mí – acercándose a Yuuri mientras este se ocultaba por completo bajo la manta – No podía permitirme morir, debía protegerlos._

 _\- ¿Aun cuando tenías miedo? – dijo dentro de la manta._

 _\- Aun con ello – aseguro dirigiendo su vista hacia el libro donde la imagen de Marilith se mostraba._

 _\- ¿La derrotaste?_

 _\- Con gran esfuerzo detuve sus ataques y la hice retroceder hasta el borde del acantilado donde estábamos luchando, pero mis fuerzas fallaron y caí de rodillas al suelo al bloquear su ataque._

 _Yuuri comenzó a temblar._

 _\- Ella aprovecho, volvió a atacarme y con esfuerzo la detuve pero el impacto logro derribarme del todo y caí al suelo._

 _Yuuri emitió un gemido._

 _\- Marilith al verme a su merced y arremetió contra mí – el rey hizo una pausa que logro que su hijo temblara con más fuerza por el miedo - En ese instante pensé "voy a morir" – continuo._

 _\- Y… ¿Qué hiciste? – susurro._

 _\- Cuando creí que finalmente moriría, ella apareció…_

 _\- ¿Ella? – sacando su cabeza bajo la manta._

 _El rey levanto su vista y dejo que sus ojos contemplaran la pintura que estaba colgada en una de las paredes._

 _\- Shiva - murmuro._

 _Yuuri dirigió su vista hacia la misma pintura, donde se podía apreciar a cinco bestias conocidas como los antiguos dioses, los creadores del mundo y a quienes su familia, desde hacía muchas generaciones, veneraban._

 _\- Mamá dijo que ella es una reina._

 _\- Shiva es la diosa de la tempestad, el hielo y los etéreos… Amante del dios Ifrit y la más generosa de los cinco grandes – explico con paciencia – ella siempre ha estado a lado de nuestra familia, ayudándonos a cumplir nuestro destino… Proteger el mundo._

 _\- ¿Ella te ayudo?_

 _\- Así es, cuando creí que todo estaba perdido me apoyo con su poder y logre herir a Marilith._

 _\- ¿La destruiste?_

 _\- Lamentablemente no, solo logre herirla y cayo por el precipicio… Desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de ella._

 _Yuuri contemplaba con sus enormes ojos el perfil de su padre, saliendo por completo de debajo de las mantas y acercarse a él._

 _\- ¿Volverá un día?_

 _\- Es lo más probable, las aberraciones son los cadentes más poderosos que existen, buscan destruir todo aquello que la luz protege – llevando su mano hasta la cabeza de su hijo para acariciarla – así que, quizás en el futuro, cuando yo ya no este, sea tu turno luchar contra ella._

 _\- ¿Crees que yo seré capaz de pelear contra ella como tú lo hiciste?_

 _Su padre negó con su cabeza. Yuuri bajo la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro._

 _\- Tu no lucharas de la misma forma que yo solía hacerlo – indico haciendo que su hijo levantara su cabeza - tu lograras lo que yo no pude hacer hijo mío – tocando su mejilla para acariciarla – Tú serás quien finalmente la desvanezca de este mundo._

 _\- ¿Seré más fuerte que tú?_

 _\- Serás el rey más poderoso que jamás haya existido._

 _Una enorme sonrisa floreció en su rostro, se levantó con premura de la cama, con una de sus manos tomo la almohada que tenía a lado simulando que era un escudo y con la otra tomo su peluche, como si este fuera una espada._

 _\- Lo hare, te prometo que venceré a esa cosa fea y te sentirás orgulloso de mi._

 _El rey soltó una ligera risa y atrajo a su pequeño hijo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos._

 _\- Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, mi pequeño gran valiente._

 _El pequeño sonrió mientras el calor de los brazos de su padre lo reconfortaban._

 _\- Siempre estarás conmigo ¿verdad?_

 _El rey coloco un gesto de tristeza pero no dejo de sonreír._

 _\- Siempre estaré contigo, mi querido Yuuri._

Lentamente el recuerdo fue perdiéndose entre la bruma de sus memorias, el sonido de una tormenta comenzó a resonar con fuerza aun cuando sabía que era imposible. El frio de aquellas heladas aguas se lo recordaba pero, aun cuando debía estar ahogándose, el aire entraba en sus pulmones, como si no estuviese hundiéndose en la profundidad de las mismas.

" _No olvides tu promesa"_

La voz seguía repitiendo aquella línea.

" _Tu momento aún no ha llegado, tienes un destino que cumplir"_

Una extraña energía comenzó a surgir de su interior, un poder que poco o nada tenía que ver con el suyo.

" _Se supone que no debemos intervenir en la misión de los Katsuki pero… No puedo permitir que mueras sin haber cumplido la meta por la cual naciste"_

Con dificultad entreabrió sus ojos, el frio de las aguas impedía poder moverse mucho menos poder divisar lo que fuera que lo rodease, lo único que podía distinguir era la silueta de un extraño ser, una mujer por lo poco que podía divisar así como una cabellera blanca como la nieve.

" _Así como he ayudado en épocas remotas a tu familia, te brindare el uso de todos mis poderes pero, ten presente que un mortal no puede usar un poder que pertenece a los dioses de forma ilimitada, úsalo bien… Mientras te sea posible"_

Una explosión de energía lo recorrió por completo, su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una extraña aura que estremeció las aguas del mar desde su interior… Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y estos habían cambiado de color, irradiaban un intenso resplandor azul neón.

* * *

Una enorme ventisca sacudió el lugar, pronto el paraje lago árido de kilika –salvo los pequeños lugares cubiertos de nieve por la temporada– se volvió en una enorme bruma blanca, la nieve caía como i esta fuera lluvia desde el cielo, los vientos amenazaban con levantar del suelo aquello que no tuviera la fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Los guardas se tapaban el rostro con ambos brazos, siendo desprovistos de poder observar aquello que estaba más allá de su nariz y sintiendo como el frio los golpeaba de frente.

– ¿De dónde provino esta tormenta de nieve? – Pregunto uno de los guardas – estamos en invierno pero, Kilika nunca ha sufrido de tormentas de nieve como esta.

– Esto debe ser obra del bastardo de Shade – dijo el comandante Ardyn, quien trataba de avanzar pero la fuerza de la tormenta se lo impedía.

– ¿Cree que él pueda hacer esto?

– No lo dudes.

– Pero, el jamás ha hecho esto en el reino ¿Por qué lo haría en este lugar?

– El rey nos encargó proteger este lugar y custodiar el objeto que fue extraído del mar, seguramente Shade se enteró de ello y quiso apropiarse de él… Ese sucio ladrón – maldijo para sus adentros y siguió avanzando – ¡Sigan avanzando y encuéntrenlo!

– Pero señor con esta tormenta, es imposible que avancemos – tratando de razonar con su capitán.

Ardyn giro su cabeza para observar el rostro del soldado, acercándose a paso lento hacia el lugar donde este se encontraba.

– Dije… – tomándolo de su uniforme para alzarlo ligeramente – Avancen – dedicándole una mirada llena de enojo.

El soldado sintiendo el peso de la mirada de su capitán, trago con fuerza y asintió.

Ardyn lo soltó segundos después y se dirigió a sus soldados.

– Encuentren a Shade y apréndanlo, no dejare pasar ningún error, ¿entendieron?

Los soldados afirmaron con un fuerte grito y comenzaron a avanzar contra la fuerte tormenta, mientras su capitán apretaba con fuerza sus manos hasta volverlos un puño, maldiciendo por lo bajo el nombre del ladrón.

* * *

Las aguas comenzaron a cristalizarse hasta que todo se encontró cubierto de una enorme capa de hielo, la tormenta no cedía y los gritos de aquella aberración se escuchaban por todo el páramo de aquella zona de Kilika. Marilith lanzaba tajos diestros y siniestros puesto que su vista se encontraba empañada por la fuerte tormenta que la rodeaba.

De pronto, en medio de aquel helado lugar, un sonido comenzó a emerger desde las profundidades del mar, hasta que lo que sea que estaba en el interior de sus entrañas rompió el grueso hielo. Una enorme columna comenzó a alzarse, quedando a la altura de la aberración, quien observaba todo, soltando un fuerte rugido al ver a la persona que estaba sobre aquel grueso pilar de hielo.

En lo alto del mismo, un hermoso trono hecho de cristal podía apreciarse, ocupado por la figura de Yuuri quien estaba apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha, con una sonrisa llena de altivez y observando a la aberración con aquellos extraños ojos que resplandecían de azul neón. Su cabeza sostenía una pequeña corona de cristal, como si simbolizara la sangre real que el mismo portaba en sus venas.

\- Pobre criatura, vagando sin rumbo y sin poder descansar – susurro sin emoción alguna – ¿hace cuánto que tu alma renuncio a la esperanza y se entregó a la oscuridad de un pecado pasado?

La aberración apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y soltó nuevamente un rugido.

Sonrió.

\- No te preocupes – dijo levantándose de su trono – yo me encargare de darle descanso a tu oscura alma.

Dio un paso delante del vacío y bloques de hielo comenzaron aparecer, formando una inusual escalinata que concluyo al filo del acantilado, lugar donde Marilith lo esperaba. Cada paso que daba, la aberración lanzaba un espadazo que Yuuri bloqueaba con una barrera de hielo, acción que se repitió hasta que estuvo frete a ella y las seis espadas que esta manejaba –una en cada uno de sus manos – se encontraban bloqueadas por la barrera que protegía a Yuuri, para enojo de la cadente.

Yuuri sonrió y desapareció entre fragmentos de luz ante la sorpresa de la cadente, reapareciendo tras ella sin dejar que la sonrisa que aún permanecía en su rostro se esfumara.

La cadente gruño al verle de reojo y se giró con brusquedad, su enorme cola se movió con rapidez, con la firme intención de golpear al joven príncipe. Este simplemente salto con gracia y esquivo el ataque, volviendo a dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo tras unos segundos.

Sus resplandecientes ojos observaron nuevamente a la cadente, quien solo gruñía y atacaba sin poder tocarlo. Cerro sus ojos consiente de la enorme criatura que estaba frente suyo y, tras soltar un largo suspiro, eleve una de sus mano con la cual lanzo una poderosa ráfaga helada hacia la enorme criatura, quien soltó un fuerte alarido al ver como sus seis brazos eran cortados por la misma fuerza.

De los muñones comenzó a salir un humo que despedía un olor a carne quemada mientras los brazos cortados, que se encontraban en el suelo, comenzaban a volverse cenizas.

\- Tu pobre alma pronto encontrara la paz – susurro.

Elevo su mano derecha y sobre de ambos un enorme pico de hico comenzó a formarse, hasta que el tamaño del mismo cubrió a la cadente que apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

\- Hasta siempre.

Y el enorme pico de hielo se partió en miles de fragmentos, los cuales se aproximaron al cuerpo de Marilith, atravesándola con una fuerza que levanto una enorme cortina de humo helado. Los fragmentos de hielo salieron disparados en todas direcciones tras la acción, pero Yuuri no se inmuto y los mismos solo quedaban flotando en el aire a pocos metros de donde se encontraba.

" _Lo hare, te prometo que venceré a esa cosa fea y te sentirás orgulloso de mi"_

La suave voz de su yo infantil resonó con fuerza dentro de su mente, haciendo que el brillo azulado de sus ojos comenzara a tambalearse y la corona sobre su cabeza se desvaneciera.

\- Padre – Murmuro para sus adentros.

El sonido de un extraño aproximándose lo alerto, haciendo que se girara con la intensión de enfrentarlo pero, cuán grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse de quien era el intruso.

\- Michele.

El hermano de Sala observaba la escena con sorpresa.

\- ¿Pero qué? – Girando su cabeza para centrarse en el ladrón – Shade – susurro - ¿tú hiciste esto?

\- Yo…

El sonido de los fragmentos golpear diferentes lugares les hizo dirigir su vista al frente, percatándose que aquellos que estaban suspendidos comenzaban a moverse, aproximándose rápidamente a ambos.

No supo cómo sucedió, quizás fue cuando su propia consciencia volvió a apoderarse de sí mismo que su cuerpo se movió sin aviso alguno.

Lo único que capto fue cuando su cuerpo se lanzó sobre Michele, un fragmento de hielo le atravesó el costado izquierdo y ambos se encontraban en el suelo mientras la oleada de hielo terminaba.

* * *

Michele abrió con dificultad los ojos, el sonido de los miles de fragmentos de hielo había cesado y la fuerte tormenta que azoto Kilika lentamente comenzaba a despejar la zona. Parpadeo unos instantes para enfocar mejor el lugar, el cual se encontraba libre de hielo o nieve cubriendo el páramo. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero, noto que algo estaba a su lado, con sorpresa se percató que era el mismo Shade quien estaba sobre de él.

\- Shade.

\- Parece que finalmente termino.

\- ¿Tu hiciste esto? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿Tu provocaste la tormenta?

Simplemente sonrió por la pregunta.

\- De algún extraño modo – contesto – puede que la haya provocado pero no fui del todo el culpable.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Lo siento pero es todo lo que puedo decirte – levantándose con dificultad del suelo para lanzar un gemido de dolor al tratar de erguirse.

\- Tu… Esa herida.

Llevo su mano izquierda hacia su costado, para quitar el fragmento de hielo que estaba enterrado en ese lugar, ahogando un gemido de dolor por la acción y lanzándolo a un lado una vez logro sacarlo.

\- Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pelotón soldado, puede que otra aberración aparezca y quizás, la próxima vez la suerte no te acompañe – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste? – pregunto levantándose con lentitud.

No contesto de inmediato y le dio la espalda.

\- Mi cuerpo simplemente se movió.

Contesto y desapareció entre fragmentos de luz ante la atónita mirada del hermano de Sala.

* * *

El sonido de un objeto romperse contra el suelo, hizo que Noel dejara de prestar atención al libro que tenía entre las manos y regresara a ver a su protegido. Victor sostenía con su mano derecha lo que parecía el asa de una taza de porcelana mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en el suelo.

\- ¿Que sucedió? – pregunto Noel una vez estuvo a su lado.

\- Nada, la taza simplemente se desprendió – contesto aun sin salir de su asombro.

\- Seguramente ya estaba agrietada y el peso del te termino por romperla.

\- Supongo – dijo sin apartar su vista del suelo.

\- Le diré a alguien de la servidumbre que mande a limpiar este desastre y que traiga consigo una nueva taza – hablo antes de girarse y dirigirse a la salida de la vieja biblioteca del castillo.

Por su parte, Victor seguía contemplando los pedazos de la vieja taza desperdigados por todo el suelo.

" _Cuando la taza se hizo pedazos… ¿Por qué pensé en Yuuri?"_ se preguntó, llevando su mano hacia su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, mientras un mal presentimiento se asentaba en su pecho.

* * *

Varias gotas de sudor caían por su frente, producto de continua pérdida de sangre. Su respiración era errática, sus pulmones se esforzaban por obtener el oxígeno suficiente que lo mantuviese consciente pero, con cada gota de sangre perdida le era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

La herida en su costado era presionada por una de sus manos, intentando de forma inútil parar la sangre que emanaba de la misma pero, aquello era culpa suya, había sido descuidado y los picos de hielo lo habían herido mientras trataba de proteger al hermano de Sala.

¿Cómo saldría de aquel problema?

Con ayuda de aquella extraña voz había acabado con Marilith pero, ahora se encontraba herido, sin fuerza y siendo buscado por toda la guarda de Ardyn. Definitivamente no era el mejor escenario que imagino para aquella noche.

Trato de levantarse pero el intenso dolor en su costado le hizo caer sentando sobre su lugar nuevamente, emitiendo un pequeño gemido.

\- ¿Qué hago? – se preguntó, apretando con fuerza los dientes mientras una intensa ola de dolor lo recorría.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar. Siendo resguardado por una zona cubierta por arbustos, podía escuchar los gritos de los guardas, la voz áspera y desesperada de Ardyn al incitarlos a buscarle por toda el área, temiendo que en cualquier momento se les ocurriera internarse en aquel lugar y lo encontraran en aquella condición, sin poder defenderse de los mismos.

Nuevamente se forzó a levantarse, apoyándose a la dura roca tras él, quedando erguido por unos minutos, sintiendo fuertes espasmos por la herida.

Dio un paso al frente pero la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas por lo que tuvo que volver a apoyarse sobre la fría roca tras él.

\- Demonios, debo hacer algo.

 _\- Búsquenlo, no dejen roca sin levantar, debe estar aun en Kilika_ – escucho la voz de Ardyn a lo lejos – _Esta herido por lo que no pudo ir muy lujo… ¡Si escapa ustedes pagaran las consecuencias!_

Se llevó su mano izquierda hacia su rostro, presionando con fuerza el tabique de su nariz, respirando profundamente mientras trataba de recuperar la calma.

Un nuevo sonido hizo que alzara la cabeza y se encontrara nuevamente frente al hermano de sala, quien lo observo con una expresión fría mientras se detenía algunos pasos antes de llegar a él.

\- Michele – susurro para sí mismo.

Ambos se observaron fijamente, no dijeron palabra alguna solo se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que la voz de Ardyn se dejó escuchar.

\- Soldado Crispino ¿encontró algo?

Michele le sostuvo la mirada solo unos segundos más antes de soltar un suspiro y contestar.

\- No, no hay nada aquí.

\- Muy bien, sigue buscando no debe estar lejos… Los demás, síganme, buscaremos en la parte norte.

Escucho como los demás soldados respondían de forma afirmativa y, tras unos minutos el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué? – Finalmente se animó a preguntar – Pudiste entregarme.

\- Cierto, pude hacerlo – contesto sin ganas – Pero, mi familia siempre ha devuelto los favores hechos.

-… - bajo la mirada mientras recordaba fugazmente que algo parecido le había comentado Sala en alguna ocasión cuando le hizo un favor.

\- Te doy vida por vida – susurro con la intención de darse la vuelta – Es mejor que te vayas, tratare de desviarlos… Pero si te atrapan, ese ya no es problema mío.

\- Gracias.

\- No me des las gracias, solo regreso el favor… Pero si te vuelvo a ver no dudare en capturarte después de todo, eres un delincuente ante los ojos del rey.

\- ¿Y ante los tuyos? – pregunto con pesar, puesto que para él, ser considerado como uno de los malos antes sus amigos era algo que no deseaba.

Michele guardo silencio, contestando un minuto después.

\- Eso no importa, es mejor que te vayas.

Y se adentró en la maleza de aquel lugar, perdiéndose de la vista de Yuuri.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro que sea la mejor salida?

Adalberto se recargo sobre su asiento mientras dejaba la laptop sobre la vieja mese de centro de la sala.

\- Es la mejor ruta – contesto – si tenemos que escapar del castillo es la única que podemos tomar para salir del mismo.

\- Me preocupan los guardias, estoy segura que Demian ese día en particular reforzara la seguridad del lugar.

\- En eso te doy la razón – secundo – con la llegada de tantos nobles, banqueros y plebeyos, Demian hará lo que sea para proteger sus secretos de miradas indiscretas.

\- ¿Y no te preocupa?

\- Confió plenamente en que Anora hará lo que este a su alcance para darnos vía libre y si tenemos que huir, ella sabrá cómo ayudarnos con los guardas.

\- Temo por Anora, si Demian descubre lo que ha estado haciendo…

\- Debería preocuparte más si descubre lo otro - Adalberto regreso a verla con una frialdad que pocas veces había visto en el – si él lo sabe, la muerte no será lo peor que le haga…

Mary bajo la mirada al escucharle decir aquello, ella era consciente de la gravedad de aquel enorme secreto. Si Demian se enteraba de aquella verdad, no solo su hermano estaría en peligro – más del que ya estaba al desobedecerle cada que salía como aquel infame ladrón – también la vida del pequeño hijo de Anora correría peligro.

\- Mary – hablo esta vez con más calma – Anora es consciente de lo que hace, siempre lo supo, tu más que nadie sabe que tratamos de persuadirla de que no hiciera lo que hizo para ayudarnos a recuperar el reino pero, ella…

\- Lo sé, quiso devolver el favor.

Adalberto asintió.

\- Solo espero que todo salga bien y no tengamos que llegar a ese terrible escenario.

\- Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que ni ella ni Yuri corran peligro.

Ambos dibujaron una sonrisa la cual fue borrada al escuchar el sonido de un correo electrónico entrando a la bandeja de la misma.

\- Iré por mas café – dijo tomando la taza vacía de su padrino.

El rubio asintió mientras entraba a la bandeja del correo y leí el mensaje nuevo.

\- Imposible – susurro con asombro.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Mary al regresar de la cocina y dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

\- Mary… ¿Recuerdas a Yagami Hideaki?

\- Si, era el hermano menor de mi madre, hace once años que se fue de Nueva Hasetsu y nunca volvimos a saber de él.

\- Pues – volteando la laptop para que ella leyera el mensaje.

\- ¿Cómo es que…?

\- No lo sé, pero quiere vernos, dice que obtuvo un título de noble gracias a sus negocios y conexiones con la familia del presidente de Arcadis **-** hablo mientras giraba nuevamente la laptop – ahora que tiene dinero y lazos importantes, puede apoyar a la causa.

\- ¿Crees que sea cierto?

\- Solo lo sabremos una vez hablemos con él.

\- Adalberto, no sé si sea buena idea acercarnos a él.

El mencionado solo regreso a verla, dejando que continuara.

\- Los rumores indicaban que fue capturado por la guarda cuando trato de estafar a unos nobles, el rey lo encontró culpable y lo mando a las minas para pagar su delito… ¿Crees que sea correcto tener un encuentro con él? – Pregunto sentándose frente a su padrino – será el hermano de mi madre pero…

\- Si tiene conexiones que nos sirvan para llegar a Demian… Creo que vale la pena escucharlo, estoy seguro que los demás querrán saber lo que tiene que decir pero, si está mintiendo y sus planes son otros, ten por seguro que encontraremos un castigo adecuado para él.

Mary asintió con pesadez mientras un extraño nudo se formaba en su garganta.

* * *

Con pasos lentos avanzo por el páramo, tratando de evitar a los guardas que seguían buscándolo sin descanso alguno. En ocasiones escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Ardyn, exclamando maldiciones por no encontrarle y culpando a sus subordinados por ello.

Se detuvo cuando había avanzado unos cuentos metros, apoyándose en una enorme roca que estaba justo a su lado, parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de aclarar su vista pero esta volvía a empañarse segundos después, la pérdida de sangre y el dolor lo estaban debilitando cada segundo que pasaba y no confiaba en sus fuerzas para poder regresar a la capital.

Con lentitud, metió una de sus manos dentro de su ropa y, tras mucha búsqueda, saco un pequeño silbato hecho de plata, objeto que, solo en momentos de necesidad había utilizado.

\- Espero puedas escucharlo – susurro antes de llevar el silbato hacia su boca y soplara a través de él, pero de este no salió ningún sonido.

Tras la acción, devolvió el silbato a su anterior lugar y continúo su camino.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero, el cansancio termino por hacer flaquear sus rodillas y cayó al suelo, respirando de forma agitada, apretando con fuerza la zona herida, como si con aquella acción, el dolor disminuyera.

Estaba tan desorientado que no escucho las voces que se acercaban y solo fue consiente de ellas cuando giro su rostro y observo a una docena de soldados a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba. No logro escuchar con exactitud lo que dijeron pero, por lo poco que pudo ver entre la niebla que era su vista borrosa, su seudónimo fue lo que habían gritado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando noto como corrían hacia él y, a lo lejos, otra docena se acercaba siendo liderada por el mismo Ardyn.

Sabía que ser capturado por aquel comandante no era una opción, debía salir de aquel problema o terminaría en las manos del hombre que había asesinado a su familia. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y haciendo uso de toda la energía que le quedaba logro construir un enorme muro que lo rodeaba, protegiéndolo temporalmente de los guardas, quienes se habían detenido por el asombro.

\- Capitán, se encerró en ese bloque de hielo – hablo uno de los guardas.

\- Podemos esperar a que se derrita, por lo que notamos, está herido, así que es cuestión de tiempo para que la barrera caiga y lo podamos aprender – prosiguió otro de ellos.

\- No tenemos tiempo – la voz de Ardyn se alzó entre todo los guardas – debemos aprenderlo antes de que logre escapar - sus subordinados solo guardaron silencio – Soldado Crispino.

El nombrado se tensó al escuchar su nombre y se acercó a su capitán.

\- Entrégame uno de tus viales.

\- Capitán, ¿Cuál es su plan? – pregunto sacando uno de los que estaban sujetos a su cinturón.

\- Creía que era bastante obvio – regresando a verle con una sonrisa – destruiremos se bloque de hielo.

\- Pero… Capitán, eso podría… - Michele no salía de su asombro.

\- ¿Matarlo? – Soltó una ligera risa – ese tipo ha sobrevivido a cosa peores pero, si muere… Nos habremos librado de otra alimaña.

Avanzo rápidamente entre las filas de los guardas, siendo observado por Michele mientras este de vez en cuando regresaba a ver el enorme bloque de hielo, sin poder salir de su actual asombro por lo que su capitán estaba próximo a hacer.

\- Veamos si te libras de esto – Le quito el seguro al vial y, tras soltar una risa baja, lanzo el vial directo al bloque de hielo.

La explosión no se hizo esperar, varios trozos de hielo salieron volando por todas partes, otros se derritieron por la misma mientras que Yuuri, había salido volando por los aires, golpeándose fuertemente contra unas enormes rocas que estaban en el lugar, obteniendo heridas en brazos y piernas por la caída.

Cuando el humo de la explosión comenzó a dispersarse, Yuuri logro divisar a lo lejos al capitán Ardyn y a todos sus soldados, avanzando con confianza por el terreno mientras las llamas de la explosión aún continuaban allá por donde el fuego alcanzo a tocar. Con esfuerzo y voluntad logro sentarse, para encarar a su enemigo quien, al estará pocos metros de él, simplemente sonrió con altanería.

\- Quien hubiese imaginado que esta noche finalmente atraparía al gran Shade… Definitivamente yo no, claro está – hablo con autosuficiencia – pero los dioses siempre favorecen a sus hijos, el rey estará complacido al ver como después de meses, por fin hemos capturado al maldito ladrón que ha estado burlándose de nuestro reino.

\- Aun no me capturas y ya estas fanfarroneando – hablo con seguridad aun cuando estaba falto de esta – No te enseñaron a no cantar victoria… Antes de tiempo.

\- Tu mismo deberías saber que ya no tienes salida – refuto Ardyn – Estas herido, rodeado por más de 30 soldados, no tienes energía para salir entre esas lucecitas tuyas – haciendo un ademan con sus manos - Acéptalo, perdiste.

Muy en el fondo sabía que el capitán Ardyn tenía razón, no había forma de salir de aquel problema, no poseía ni una gota de energía para usar el Lux y aun cuando la tuviera, la herida estaba drenándole las fuerzas por lo que, no llegaría muy lejos si escapaba de ellos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Si lo llevaban con Demian el sabría de inmediato quien era, lo mandaría a las mazmorras para ser torturado de las peores formas posibles o, en el peor de los casos, la muerte seria su destino final. Pero aquello no era algo que le asustase, desde que había empezado a usar sus poderes y usarlos para combatir a los cadentes –ayudando a las personas fuera de la capital del reino en el proceso- supo que su vida llegaría a su fin ya sea por uno de ellos o a manos de los guardas pero, lo que más temía era que Adalberto y su hermano se vieran arrastrados por sus malas decisiones.

Por lo que, solo podía hacer algo para protegerlos, si iba a morir no sería a manos de Demian Nikiforov.

\- ¿Y de verdad crees que el rey te dará el crédito? – pregunto.

\- Por supuesto, soy quien finalmente te atrapo.

\- Lo dudo mucho – respirando entrecortadamente – cuando llegue la hora de que me ejecuten, ¿a quién crees que le darán el crédito por ello? – dijo tratando de manipularlo – Para el reino, quien finalmente acabo conmigo será Demian, no tú.

Las manos de Ardyn se cerraron hasta volverse puños, algo que le indicaba que iba por buen camino.

\- Piénsalo, para ellos el héroe será su tan amado rey mientras tu – conectando sus ojos con los suyos – serás el simple bufón al cual Shade le jugaba bromas y lo dejaba siendo el hazme reír de todo el reino.

Ardyn llevo su mano derecha hacia la empuñadura de su espada, apretándola con fuerza tras escucharle hablar.

\- Nunca dejaras de ser el peor capitán del reino, que no pudo matar a un simple ladrón aun cuando este hacia que todo mundo se burlara de él.

El rostro del capitán estaba teñido de rojo por la furia que crecía en el, desenvaino su espada y comenzó a caminar hacia la figura del ladrón.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? – Pregunto divertido – eso no agradaría a tu rey.

\- El rey me perdonara si digo que falleciste durante la captura… Siempre existe la posibilidad de morir cuando eres perseguido por la guarda real.

Yuuri levanto el rostro cuando Ardyn estaba a solo unos centímetros de él mientras este alzaba su espada con dirección a su cuerpo.

\- Me saludas a los viejos dioses – murmuro Ardyn.

Cerro sus ojos cuando noto como la espada estaba por caer sobre el cuándo, tras un par de minutos esta simplemente se había detenido.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, se encontró con la mirada del capitán así como la de todos los guardas observando algo que, por sus expresiones llenas de sorpresa, no era usual ver en aquel lugar.

" _¿Pero qué?"_ pensó, alzando su cabeza para divisar lo que fuera que estaba tras él y, al descubrirlo, no pudo evitar la sorpresa que se instaló en su rostro.

\- Silver – susurro.

Sobre la roca se podía apreciar a una enorme ave de color plateado. Sus bellos ojos grises observaban fijamente la figura del capitán, quien contuvo el aliento al ver como este lo seguía con la mirada ante cualquier movimiento que hacía.

\- ¿Qué hace un chocobo aquí? – preguntó en voz baja unos de los soldados.

\- La pregunta aquí seria, ¿Qué hace un chocobo como _ese_ aquí? – Le reprendió su compañero.

Todos los soldados regresaron a verse entre sí, buscando una explicación ante la inusual aparición de aquel chocobo, sobre todo cuando los de aquel tipo eran los más raros que había en el mundo.

\- Capitán – uno de los guardas trato de moverse pero, un ademan del antes nombrado lo paro en seco.

\- Nadie se mueva – susurro – no hagan ningún movimiento extraño o ruido que lo altere.

\- Solo es un chocobo – contesto – solo debemos hacerlo a un lado.

El soldado hizo caso omiso de la orden de su capitán y saco un vial de entre sus ropas, lanzándolo directamente hacia el lugar donde estaba el ladrón, Ardyn al ver lo que su subordinado estaba por hacer se movió tan rápido como pudo y salto justo cuando el artefacto hizo explosión al entrar en contacto con el suelo.

\- ¡Te di una orden! – Dijo levantándose del suelo para acercarse al soldado y tomarlo del cuello de su uniforme - ¿Qué carajos pensabas al hacer eso?

\- Señor… Creí… Que con eso el chocobo se iría.

\- ¿Se iría? ¿Qué no sabes que la cualidad de esas malditas aves?

El soldado no pudo contestar puesto que el humo que había provocado la explosión estaba bajando, dejando ver al ave en perfectas condiciones pero, en vez de estar sobre la roca en la que antes se encontraba parado, ahora estaba en el suelo, envolviendo con su cuerpo al joven ladrón que comenzó a toser por el humo.

\- Tal como temí – dijo Ardyn soltando de manera brusca al soldado.

El chocobo se alejó de su protegido para levantarse, colocarse frente a él y encarar a los soldados.

\- ¡Apártense! – grito Ardyn.

Abrió su pico mientras los soldado comenzaban a correr pero, antes de siquiera poder alejarse lo suficiente, el chocobo lanzo un potente grito que les hizo llevarse las manos a sus oídos, tratando de mitigar el fuerte dolor que aquello les estaba provocando.

\- ¡Mis oídos!

\- No puedo… Moverme

Tal como había comenzado, el grito ceso y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

\- Maldita… Ave – comento Ardyn tratando de moverse por el suelo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía en absoluto.

Yuuri por su parte solo contemplo el escenario desde su sitio, sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba dejando de responderle por la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio de usar en demasía sus poderes.

\- Silver – hablo en un débil susurro.

El chocobo al escuchar su nombre dio la media vuelta para acercarse a Yuuri. Se inclinó levemente para que, tras un impulso que le había provocado más dolor del que creía, se subiera a su lomo y se apoyase sobre este.

\- Regresemos – murmuro.

Con una última mirada recorrió todo el lugar antes de que su compañero emitiera un suave graznido y comenzara a correr con dirección a la capital del reino.

* * *

El aire frio le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente sobre el lomo de Silver, mucho menos supo el momento en el cual atravesaron las fronteras del reino, solo pudo apreciar las enormes murallas de la capital en el horizonte.

La luna aún se encontraba en el cielo por lo que intuyo no podían ser mas de las dos de la madrugada, lo cual le provocaría una reprimenda por parte de su hermana por la hora y por la no tan grata herida que tenía en su costado.

Tras varios minutos finalmente llegaron a la vieja entrada que Yuuri utilizaba para salir del reino y la cual, solo él conocía.

\- Gracias Silver – susurro débilmente.

El chocobo simplemente emitió un pequeño ruido en forma de respuesta mientras su amo bajaba con cuidado de su lomo.

\- Deberías irte – dijo respirando pausadamente – los cadentes aún siguen estando activos - encorvándose ligeramente por la herida.

Su compañero acerco su pico para frotarlo sobre la mejilla del azabache.

\- Yo también me alegro de que estemos juntos – correspondió el gesto cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando la caricia que su emplumado amigo le daba – pero debes irte, no quisiera que algo te pase.

El chocobo se alejó de su amo y abrió sus enormes alas mientras emitía un sonido desde su pico, como diciéndole que el podía defenderse.

\- Sé que no debería preocuparme – Riendo débilmente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su compañero – que puedes cuidarte solo pero, preferiría que te mantuvieras lejos del peligro.

El chocobo solo lo contemplo sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- Vete – murmuro apretando con fuerza los dientes cuando el dolor de la herida le hizo doblarse – estaré… bien…

La enorme ave lo contemplo por unos segundos, volvió a acariciar la mejilla de su amo con su pico, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

\- Cuídate – hablo respirando entrecortadamente.

El chocobo emitió un sonido como aceptando la despedida y comenzó su carrera hacia el sur, hasta que se perdió de la vista de quien era su dueño.

* * *

Con dificultad camino por las oscuras calles del reino, manteniéndose oculto entre los callejones y sombras que gracias a la hora eran sus mejor aliadas. Con cada paso que daba su visión se volvía mas borrosa, la respiración le era mal difícil de lograr y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Cuando noto que las piernas le fallaban, tomo la decisión de esconderse en un callejón cercano, pegándose a la pared y deslizándose por ella hasta quedar sentado sobre el frio suelo.

Respiro profundamente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, percibiendo como su mano temblaba por el frio que lentamente le recorría el cuerpo. Prendió la pantalla del celular, busco entre sus contactos, parpadean en varia ocasiones para enfocar su vista y, cuando logro dar con el número que buscaba, pulso el botón de marcar, esperando que el otro atendiera el llamado.

\- ¿Yuuri? – respondió a modo de pregunta la persona al otro lado de la línea.

\- Lo siento… No pensé en… Nadie más – sintiendo como el aire faltaba.

\- ¿Que sucedió? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Lo lamento… No puedo… Respirar… Dos cuadras de tu… Casa.

El celular cayó al suelo cuando las fuerzas le fallaron, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el agotamiento y la fiebre que comenzaba a asaltarlo. Dentro de la nebulosa que se extendió sobre su conciencia, podía escuchar una voz a lo lejos, una voz familiar que hizo que lentamente girara su cabeza, para tratar de identificar la silueta de la voz que lo llamaba constantemente.

Solo fue consciente de quien era cuando lo tuvo a centímetros de él.

\- Yuuri… – volvió a llamarlo, sintiendo como su corazón daba un salto al reconocer el estado actual en el que se encontraba el menor, con rastros de sangre pintando el suelo.

No obtuvo respuesta del azabache por lo que paso su brazo por la espalda de este para levantarlo y cargar con el peso del mismo. Yuuri al sentir como el mayor lo ayudaba, dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y regreso a verlo.

\- Perdón – dijo finalmente en un susurro – sé que… Soy una… Molestia.

\- No lo eres – le contesto, sonriendo para disminuir la tensión en el ambiente – nunca serás una molestia para mí.

Yuuri sonrió y comenzó a caminar con lentitud a lado de Celestino.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa del mayor, sin percatarse que unos metros más atrás, una persona los había estado grabando desde que Celestino había llegado al lugar. La persona al ver que su cometido estaba hecho, guardo su celular y sonrió.

\- Veamos cómo te libras de esta.

Soltó una ligera risa, dio la media vuelta y avanzo en una dirección contraria a la que ambos varones habían tomado.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo.

¿Quién será esa extraña figura que ayudo a Yuuri? ¿Quién es el que sigue a Celestino? ¿De dónde salió ese chocobo que ayudo a Yuuri? ¿Que son las aberraciones? ¿La autora dejara de hacer tantas preguntas y dar más respuestas?

Nuevas preguntas que se resolverán en el próximo capítulo… Tal vez.

Fuera de eso, déjenme sus comentarios aquí abajito, sobre que piensan que sucederá a partir de ahora.

Solo les adelanto que el momento que mencione, donde Yuuri iba a sufrir, por fin llego.

Nos vemos.


	18. Inciclopedia Eos: ¿Que son los chocobos?

**.**

* * *

 **¿Que son los chocobos?**

* * *

¡Hola, estimado lector!

Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri, el protagonista de esta extraña y loca historia llena de magia, romance e intrigas… O eso cree la autora de este Fanfic.

En esta ocasión se me dio la tarea de explicarles de forma sencilla y practica que son esas pequeñas aves que usan en este mundo y que reemplazaron a los típicos caballos.

Como sabrán, Entronado se basó en cuanto a trama principal en Final Fantasy XV, el último juego de la saga lanzado allá por el 2016 en PS4, tomando también, algunos aspectos de otros títulos de la saga para enriquecerlo.

Por esta razón, algunos personajes de los mismos aparecerán en la historia y uno de ellos son los carismáticos chocobo.

Estas simpáticas criaturas aparecieron por primera vez en Final Fantasy II, la segunda entrega de los dieciséis juegos existentes en estos, tienen básicamente la función de servir como montura, transportando de una región a otra a los diferentes protagonistas de la saga, además de que gracias a ellos, a excepción de los títulos Trece y Quince, evitas peleas aleatorias con las bestias que salen por el camino hacia la meta del héroe.

Aunque su función básica, la de montura, se ha mantenido en la mayoría de los títulos, en algunos estos animalitos han tenido la oportunidad de poseer habilidades únicas, diferenciándolos entre ellos mismos.

Siendo la entrega trece, donde dichas aves han poseído y utilizado magia para atacar a otros, ayudando al héroe en su búsqueda de salvar al mundo.

Justamente esta característica fue tomada de este título para insertarla en el Fanfic, y apoyarme en mi larga travesía de salvar el mundo… Lo cual nunca entenderé, ¿porque me metieron en esta situación? solo soy un chico con gafas, con nada de gracia y quien tuvo la extraña fortuna que su Crush se fijara en él, además que estaba muy bien como un simple patinador japonés y… Lo siento, divague.

Ahora, ya con esos antecedentes responderé la pregunta, ¿qué son los chocobo?

Para la definición, utilizaremos la dicha por Wikipedia:

 _Un chocobo es un criatura fantástica que morfológicamente se asemeja a un ave galliforme – Es pocas palabras, que parece un gallo muy, pero muy grande- Por norma general no tiene la habilidad de volar, pero es capaz de desplazarse a gran velocidad._

Ahora, ¿Cómo entra esta criatura en nuestro mundo ficticio?

Como mencione antes, el chocobo tiene como base a los que salen en Final Fantasy XIII-2, donde tienen diferentes habilidades y colores.

En Eos, el mundo donde vivo –más bien donde esta autora me metió- existen ocho clases de chocobo en todo el globo, los cuales han sido domesticados en granjas especializadas que están tanto como en Nueva Hasetsu o Nueva crisis siendo los países Artai y Giza los principales encargados de supervisar su existencia, aunque también se pueden encontrar chocobo salvajes recorriendo el mundo, aunque estos son los últimos de la lista ya que, con tanto cadente suelto en las noches, los pobres hubiesen dejado de existir hace mucho.

Debo añadir que los chocobo, cuando son polluelos, no miden más de siete centímetros, por lo que mucha gente compra o adopta –dependiendo de si eres amigo del cuidador- a las pequeñas aves, olvidándose que estos crecen muy rápido y las cantidades de alimento que consumen son enormes, por lo que es usual que sean entregados a diferentes lugares, dependiendo del color que poseen o que los abandonen a su suerte fuera del reino.

Por lo que, tras años de ver como estos simpáticos animalitos, quienes ayudan a la economía del país, el rey Demian promulgo una ley –la única en la que estamos de acuerdo- que evitaba que los súbditos se hicieran con uno a menos que tuvieran la liquidez para mantenerlo – es decir, un enorme papeleo de por medio- y si lo hacían de manera ilegal, serían enviados a la cárcel por 5 años y, si volvías a reincidir, todos tus títulos, dinero o propiedades te serian extraídas, dejándote en la bancarrota… aunque si eras pobre solo te volvían a meter a la cárcel pero esta vez la pena seria de 10 años.

* * *

Pero en fin, tras esta pequeña introducción, los chocobos en Eos se clasifican de la siguiente forma:

 **Chocobo Amarillo:** Son los más comunes, para uso de transporte en Viñedos, granjas o todo lo referente a la agricultura.

 **Chocobo Rojo:** Suelen tener habilidades físicas. Más fuertes, más veloces. Algunos pueden dar saltos muy largos o cargar mucho peso, son usados en construcciones o minería (A veces sus patas son mucho más gruesas y su tamaño mayor de los demás)

 **Chocobo Azul:** Suelen tener habilidades mágicas elementales. Algunos pueden absorber magia desde sus plumajes, a veces levitan por pocos segundos. Son usados comúnmente para canalizar mejor la magia de los viales ya que, desde que hay un problema con las betas naturales, han tenido que hacer uso de la magia de estos, aunque esto afecta la calidad y cantidad de los mismos (Se ha visto raros casos donde se desplazan desapareciendo y apareciendo en un lugar varios metros del punto)

 **Chocobo Blanco:** No poseen algún tipo de habilidad ofensiva, defensiva o mágica. Se suele decir que traen buena o mala suerte dependiendo de las acciones de las personas. Son usualmente mascotas de gente muy adinerada, que usa esa extraña particularidad de estos para las apuestas, aunque luego estén pagando las consecuencias.

 **Chocobo Verde:** Suele tener habilidades curativas. Tanto sus plumas como su saliva pueden sanar heridas. Se los suele ver en hospitales cuando los niños juegan con ellos les es más fácil recuperarse.

 **Chocobo Negro:** Suelen usar ataques que confunden, noquean o hace sentir enfermos a los que quiere atacar. Pero son solo ilusiones para aventajarse en una pelea, Se les comúnmente como guardias de los hijos de gente adinerada, con eso de que los quieran secuestrar y asi.

 **Chocobo Dorado:** Los más raros de encontrar, más fuerte y rápido que el chocobo rojo, se enfrenta a su enemigo sin miedo, puede causar heridas graves a quien lo enfrente. Hasta la edad adulta no son muy distintos de los amarillos, hasta que comienzan a formar alas, más largas que de los demás, obteniendo así la capacidad de volar. Es salvaje por lo que nadie ha podido domesticarlo.

 **Chocobo Plateado:** Igual que el chocobo dorado, es igualmente raro de encontrar. No poseen alguna habilidad particular, pero su plumaje es extremadamente resistente, el cual se compara con la del caparazón casi impenetrable que los adamantamai. Lastimosamente fueron usados en guerra y por ello se cree que están casi extintos, por lo que son salvajes. También posee la habilidad de volar, pero gusta más de recorrer grandes distancias a pie.

* * *

Después de toda esta explicación, espero que ahora sí, entiendan mejor que son y cuál es su uso, porque estoy seguro que la aparición de mi pequeño silver los dejo con el ojo cuadrado.

Fuera de eso, gracias por ponerme atención y espero futuramente explicarles más a detalle pequeñas cosas que sucedan en la trama.

Saludos y que la diosa los aguarde…Nos vemos.

* * *

Extra:

\- ¿Seguros que lo hice bien? – pregunto con temor.

\- Tranquilo Yuuri, estuviste maravilloso – respondió Victor.

\- Maravillosamente mal – rodo los ojos Yurio – divagabas mientras explicabas, estoy seguro que el lector se confundió mas.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se tensó por lo dicho, pasó entre ambos y se metió dentro del closet, azotando la puerta del mismo con fuerza.

\- ¡Yuuri! – Grito Victor - ¡¿qué haces?! –Intentando abrir la puerta - ¡Sal de ahí, tenemos que actuar en el siguiente capítulo!

\- ¡Háganlo ustedes, yo no vuelvo a salir de aquí! – dijo mientras lloraba.

\- ¡Yurio, mira lo que hiciste! – Volteando a verlo – ¡Ayúdame a sacarlo!

\- ¡¿Ha?! Yo que culpa tengo que ese cerdo tenga baja autoestima – cruzándose de brazos – si quieres sacarlo, sácalo tú.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, mientras Yuuri seguía llorando dentro del closet.

¿Sera acaso este el abrupto final de la historia? ¿Nos quedaremos sin protagonista? O, acaso ¿alguien más tomara el puesto de Yuuri y llevara la historia a otro rumbo?

\- Exactamente, yo merezco el principal ese cerdo solo se mete en problemas y no arregla nada.

\- ¡Yurio, deja de querer quitarle a Yuuri el principal y ayúdame a sacarlo del closet! – le regaño mientras seguía tratando de sacar a su novio del armario.

Esperamos que Yuuri salga de ahí o nos quedamos sin historia, Nos vemos (owo)/


	19. Capitulo XV: 拒否するDeclive

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XV –**

 **拒否する** **  
Declive**

Incluso los más valientes pueden caer.- Rick Riordan

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta comenzaron a subir de intensidad al igual que el timbre que se encontraba a su lado. La joven mujer tuvo que dejar el plato que estaba entre sus manos sobre la repisa y salir de la cocina, para recibir a quien fuera que urgía con sus golpes que le abrieran.

Una vez la abrió, no se sorprendió de ver a la hermana y tío de Kaidou Yuuri, mucho menos el rostro lleno de preocupación y aflicción que le dedicaban.

− Buenas días – saludo una vez recupero el habla.

− Buenas días – contesto Mary, tragando con dificultad – Siento mucho golpear su puerta de este modo pero…

− No se preocupe – dijo de forma comprensiva – pasen por favor – dejando que ambos entraran a la vivienda.

− ¿Sabe como esta? – pregunto con temor.

− Se encuentra fuera de peligro – cerrando la puerta – aunque cuando llego, tenía mucha fiebre – continuo caminando hacia ellos – pero mi esposo lo atendió tan rápido ambos llegaron a casa, así que no debería tener ninguna complicación por ahora.

− Gracias a la diosa – apoyándose en el pecho de Adalberto.

− ¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto el rubio.

− Por supuesto, se encuentra en la habitación de invitados, por aquí – indicando con un ademan de su mano el camino que debían seguir.

Ambos siguieron a la joven mujer escaleras arriba, Caminaron por un corto pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación cuya puerta era la única abierta.

− Cariño – hablo en voz baja mientras entraba a la habitación – la familia de Yuuri.

Celestino asintió y la mujer sonrió.

− Pueden pasar.

− Gracias – dijo Adalberto.

La puerta se cerró tras entrar y ambos se acercaron a la cama donde un inconsciente Yuuri los esperaba.

− Yuuri – susurro Mary, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano.

− ¿Se pondrá bien? – pregunto Adalberto.

− No se preocupen – dijo con calma – el estará bien, solo necesita descansar, la pérdida de sangre lo dejo muy débil – indico logrando que ambos adultos giraran sus cabezas y le dedicaran una mirada llena de procuración.

− ¿Perdida de sangre? – Repitió a modo de pregunta – ¿Cómo que pérdida de sangre? – Esta vez pregunto más alarmada – Cuando llamaste no mencionaste eso, Celestino… ¿qué tan grave estaba mi hermano?

Soltó un largo suspiro y contesto lo más calmado posible.

− No te mentiré, su condición era grave, perdió mucha sangre por la herida en su costado, la fiebre no quería ceder y los medicamentos no estaban surtiendo efecto.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

− Sea lo que fuera que lo hirió, no era un arma común, no tengo todos los detalles de lo sucedido pero, Yuuri paso por demasiadas cosas la noche anterior – regresando a ver al joven sobre la cama.

− En pocas palabras mi hermano estuvo a punto de morir, ¿es lo que quieres decir? – dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba lo alterada que estaba.

Celestino no contesto y simplemente asintió.

− Este chico – susurro por lo bajo, sentándose en el banco junto a la cama.

− ¿Padecerá alguna secuela por esto? – hablo Adalberto al ver lo conmocionada que estaba su ahijada.

− Por suerte no, solo necesita reposo y volverá a ser el mismo chico de antes.

− Eso es lo que menos deseo – murmuro mary.

− Mary – le llamo Adalberto.

− Adalberto, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no hubiese sucedido si solo nos escuchara – tomando la mano de su hermano − siempre temí que esto le ocurriera, primero fueron las cortadas en los brazos, después fue la herida en su hombro, la persecución en la zona de detenciones – regresando a ver de reojo a Celestino − y ahora esto… La próxima vez quizás Yuuri no sobreviva.

Una acalorada discusión comenzó a florecer entre ambos adultos. Celestino los contemplaba sin emitir sonido alguna, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre la figura de Yuuri quien, mostraba una fragilidad que el medico nunca antes había visto en el mismo lo cual le llevo a preguntarse ¿Que había sucedido la noche anterior para que acabara en ese estado?

Esa pregunta le hizo recordar algo que desde hace mucho palpitaba en su pecho, una pregunta que antes se negaba a formular por la reacción que el menor tendría pero, en vista de que ahora tenía a sus parientes más cercanos y el menor se encontraba inconsciente, quizá no tendría otra mejor oportunidad para obtener respuesta que esa.

Se acercó a la puerta dejando que siguieran discutiendo, coloco seguro a la misma y volvió a su sitio, aclarándose la voz, hizo que ambos adultos cesaran su intercambio de palabras y regresaran a verle.

− Entiendo la frustración y el enojo que están sintiendo pero, con ello no harán que Yuuri se recupere – reprendiendo a ambos por su comportamiento – recuerden que lo más importante ahora es su salud.

− Lo lamento – contesto mary – siento haber subido el tono de la conversación pero…

− Entiendo cómo te sientes Mary pero, los gritos y las discusiones solo harán que Yuuri se altere, por su actual condición lo mejor es dejar de lado las peleas, al menos hasta que él se encuentre mejor.

Mary asintió.

− Celestino – hablo esta vez Adalberto − ¿Cómo podemos pagarte? – Pregunto – salvaste a Yuuri, lo que sea que pidas, es tuyo.

− Soy médico – indico – estudie esta carrera porque, al no poder ser un candidato a la guarda nocturna, vi esta profesión como mi único medio de ayudar a otros – dirigiendo su vista hacia Yuuri – pero… Si bien no hay mayor satisfacción que ver a esas personas felices y sonrientes, hay algo que podrías darme a cambio de ello.

− Nombrarlo.

− Una respuesta.

− ¿Respuesta? –Pregunto intrigado por la petición.

− Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarle a Yuuri pero, conociéndolo estoy seguro que solo lograría incomodarlo o, en el peor de los casos, le causaría un episodio de pánico.

− ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Celestino respiro profundamente y contesto.

− Yuuri… ¿es el hijo del rey Toshiya?

Tanto Mary como Adalberto contuvieron el aliento por la inesperada pregunta.

* * *

El vestido que usaría en el próximo aniversario de Nueva Hasetsu se encontraba puesto sobre un maniquí. Sus ojos podían apreciar cada detalle que la modista había puesto sobre del mismo, maravillándose de como algo tan sencillo podía verse de esa forma.

− Es hermoso ¿no es verdad? – pregunto Freya al entrar a la habitación.

− Lo es – respondió tomando la tela del mismo – la modista hizo un gran trabajo.

− Lo hizo – secundo acercándose unos cuantos pasos hacia la joven sacerdotisa – Noto que algo perturba tu mente, ¿puedo saber el que?

Yuko sonrió.

− ¿Tanto se me nota?

− Quizás, esa sonrisa en tu rostro pueda engañar a los demás, te conozco desde que eras una niña, y se bien que tu mente se encuentra inquieta – indico − ¿qué sucede?

− Queda poco tiempo – susurro.

Freya guardo silencio.

− Siempre he sabido que cual es mi destino – girándose para quedar de frente a su compañera – desde que mi madre murió, he sabido cual es mi deber pero… A veces no puedo no cuestionar, ¿por qué tanto Yuuri como yo debemos seguir ese camino? ¿Acaso no hay otra forma de cumplir la profecía? ¿Acaso tanta sangre y muerte deben cometerse para salvar el mundo?

− Los designios de los antiguos son imposibles de remover, quizás las cuerdas del destino cambien pero finalmente estos se alinean y conducen al mismo final – acortando la distancia que las separaba – conoces cada señal y cada orden dada por los sidéreos, si no hubiese otro camino no permitirían que esto siguiera.

− Freya.

La azabache sonrío y acerco la palma de su mano hacia la mejilla de la más joven.

− ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella negó.

− No es miedo, al menos no por mí – aseguro – hace mucho que entendí cuál era el camino que seguiría y el final alcanzaría pero… Temo por los demás.

− ¿Tuviste otra visión? ¿Algo que involucre a otras personas? – temiendo que lo que inquietaba a su joven princesa fuera sus sueños.

Negó con su cabeza.

− Siempre es la misma visión, aunque con cada acción algo cambia, el final nunca es diferente – cerro sus ojos – la capital de Nueva Hatsetsu se encuentra en ruinas, las calles se encuentran repletas de cadentes, soldados luchando en diferentes lugares de ciudad, cinco guerreros se detienen frente a las enormes puertas del castillo, una luz cae del cielo y rompe una barrera oscura… Gritos, fuego, una enorme figura a la cual ellos enfrentan… El entronado luchando contra su rival… La luz del sol se hace presente en el horizonte – concluyo su relato mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos.

− ¿Eso es lo que te inquieta?

− Eso no es lo que me perturba – tomando la mano ajena para retirarla de su mejilla – Conforme pasan los días, mi corazón se aflige… El futuro se acerca y… − las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos – Hubiese querido más tiempo – declaro con tristeza.

− Yuko.

− Se termina el tiempo, una época de caos se acerca y no hay nada a mi alcance para detenerlo.

Freya suspiro y atrajo a la más joven hacia si para envolverla entre sus brazos.

− Lo siento, no quería que me vieras de este modo.

− No te disculpes, ser vulnerables es lo que no hace fuertes, nos hace reconocer nuestras debilidades y con ello, podemos mejorar.

Yuko se apartó del cálido abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas.

− Gracias, Freya.

− Sabes que siempre te apoyare.

− Lo sé, es por eso que quiero pedirte algo.

− ¿Qué es?

− Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, ayudaras al entronado y a todos aquellos que estén a su lado.

La azabache se mantuvo en silencio, analizando la extraña petición de su princesa, respiro profundamente y asintió.

− Te lo prometo.

* * *

− ¿Puedo saber el motivo de esa pregunta? – pregunto el rubio aun con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

− Todo mundo conoce los poderes que Yuuri posee o, al menos los que Shade ha mostrado durante sus encuentros con la guarda – aseguro captando las miradas que tanto Mary y Adalberto se dirigían entre si – y no es un secreto los rumores que corren por todo el reino.

− ¿Que rumores? – esta vez pregunto Mary aun cuando sabia la respuesta.

− Que Glass Shade es en realidad el hijo del rey Regis, a quien dieron por muerto junto a su hermana hace trece años.

− Si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, ¿qué harías? – pregunto Adalberto cruzándose de brazos.

El medico cerro sus ojos y sonrió.

− Sabemos que el reino no está en su mejor momento, estamos al tanto de la crisis de betas que están afectando a todos los países del mundo, de las enormes jornadas de trabajo a los que se ven presos los obreros, de las torturas que los guardias imponen a los que creen ladrones o traidores – apretando con fuerza sus manos, recordando lo vivido en la zona de detenciones – Yuuri es… De alguna forma, la única esperanza que personas como yo, tenemos para defendernos de la injusticia que Demian impone.

Mary y Adalberto regresaron a verse, como diciéndose en silencio, que podían confiar en el medico.

− Lo es – contesto Adalberto, haciendo que Celestino regresará a verle – Yuuri es… El hijo del rey Regis.

− Eso significa que… − dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro de la más joven– Eres la princesa… Katsuki Mary.

− Así es – respondió con una triste sonrisa – aunque hace muchos años que nadie me dice de ese modo.

− Pero… Si están con vida, ¿Por qué nunca reclamaron el trono?

Mary bajo la cabeza.

− Porque de hacerlo, nuestras vidas hubiesen estado en peligro, sobre todo la de Yuuri.

− ¿A qué te refieres? – curioso por la declaración de la más joven.

− La declaración oficial de la muerte de mis padres es una verdad a medias – dijo respirando profundamente antes de continuar – hace trece años, una parte de los súbditos se levantaron en contra de mi padre pero, solo fue una cortina para que el verdadero asesino entrara a palacio y los asesinara.

− Llegue a escuchar ese rumor.

− No es un simple rumor, es la verdad, el verdadero asesino se encuentra libre e incluso… Usurpo un trono que no era suyo – apretando sus manos ante la impotencia que sentía al recordarlo.

− Estas tratando de decirme que el asesino es…

− El rey Demian – concluyo Adalberto.

La sorpresa se reflejó en rostro de Celestino aunque esta emoción no duro mucho puesto que un gesto serio se posó segundos después.

− Veo que no estás muy sorprendido por la noticia – dijo Adalberto.

− Tenía una leve sospecha ya que la muerte de los reyes Katsuki siempre estuvo envuelta en misterio, además de que Demian no dudo ni un minuto en tomar el trono cuando los nobles lo sugirieron – declaro – pero como no había pruebas, solo quedo en especulación.

− Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿qué piensas hacer con esta información?

Conectando sus miradas, esperando la reacción del otro.

− Nada – índico Celestino – como dije antes, Yuuri es la única esperanza que tenemos de volver a tener un reino como el que alguna vez dirigió el rey Regis así que… Pienso ayudarlo hasta el último día de mi vida.

* * *

 _El oscuro cielo de aquella noche se encontraba limpio, sin ninguna estrella que le hiciese compañía. No había sonido más que aquel que provenían de los gritos y las explosiones._

 _Sus ojos contemplaban el escenario sin poder moverse del lugar donde se encontraba acostado. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, le costaba respirar y la única compañía que tenía a su lado, era el enorme charco de sangre que se encontraba bajo de él._

 _No sabía si era su propia sangre o la de las doncellas que habían muerto a su lado cuando la explosión los alcanzo. Su mente estaba perdida, su visión algo borrosa, solo distinguía siluetas y sus oídos no eran capaces de escuchar claramente lo que decían las voces que resonaban a los lejos._

− _No…− susurro, alzando con dificultad uno de sus brazos hacia la dirección donde dos figuras se encontraban._

 _Podía distinguir como una oscura figura, un cadente quizás, alzaba del cuello al cuerpo más pequeño, este comenzaba a removerse, tratando en vano de liberarse del agarre, pudo notar como movía los labios, gritando palabras que no lograba captar… Hasta que, vio con horror como este le atravesaba por el estómago, la sangre se derramaba y el cuerpo inerte caía al suelo._

 _Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos pero no se movió de su sitio, no emitió sonido alguno, solo fue capaz de observar la escena hasta que, quien sea que fuese aquella criatura, caminaba lentamente a su dirección._

Un fuerte grito resonó en el lugar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Noel entro con premura deteniéndose solo unos segundos para contemplar como su protegido se encontraba respirando de forma agitada mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

− Victor – murmuro antes de recorrer los pocos metros que lo distanciaban de la enorme cama − ¿Estas bien?

− Yo… − contesto respirando con dificultad.

Al notar lo angustiado que el príncipe se encontraba, tomo la jarra de agua que estaba sobre la mesita y vertió su contenido en un vaso, ofreciéndoselo segundos después.

− Toma, bebe esto.

Victor tomo el vaso de agua que le ofrecían y bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago.

− ¿Mejor? – pregunto sentándose en la cama.

Victor no respondió de inmediato, se relamió los labios un par de veces y dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de su mejor amigo.

− Si, solo… Solo fue una pesadilla.

− ¿Solo eso? – volvió a preguntar no muy convencido – Victor, te conozco, haz tenido pesadillas en el pasado pero ninguna te ha puesto tan inquieto, mucho menos te despiertan de ese modo.

El solo desvió la mirada.

− A menos que sea la misma pesadilla que te ha perseguido desde que…

Victo apretó con fuerza la sabana, dándole a entender al otro sin palabras, que no quería que aquel tema se mencionara.

− Hacia años que no tenías esa pesadilla – dijo entendiendo que su protegido no quería hablar más allá de ese tema − ¿qué provoco que volviera?

− No lo sé – haciendo a un lado la sabana que lo cubría para salir de la cama y dirigirse al balcón.

− Victor, algo debió ocurrir como para que esa pesadilla regresara después de tanto tiempo – siguiéndolo hasta quedar a su lado − ¿seguro que no recuerdas nada que la activara?

− Si lo supiera créeme que te lo diría… − apoyando sus codos sobre la baranda – soy quien menos deseaba volver a tenerla.

− ¿Sigue siendo la misma?

− En cierta forma pero, algo es diferente a la de hace años.

− ¿El que?

− En el pasado, no lograba distinguir casi nada, solo escuchaba gritos y explosiones pero ahora…

Noel se mantuvo en silencio, como indicándole que siguiera con el relato.

− No escuchaba muy bien mi alrededor, mi vista aunque era borrosa, podía distinguir siluetas y… Vi a una oscura silueta sujetando a…

− Victor.

− Después de eso… Él se acercó a mí…

− ¿Y? – esperando curioso a que continuase.

− Desperté – regresando a verle.

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente, ambos no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna. Las razones tras aquella inusual pesadilla era conocida solo por algunas personas, siendo Noel una de esas pocas, quien aun conociéndolas, no se atrevía a tocar el tema a menos que Víctor hablara de ello.

Tratando de buscar algún tema que desviase el ambiente tan incómodo que se instaló entre ambos, Noel sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su protegido, quien emitió un ligero quejido, regresando a verle con una mirada de confusión.

− Solo estas demasiado estresado – dijo quietándole hierro al asunto – cuando el rey vuelva regresaras a tu rutina diaria y quizás tus sueños serán tan placidos como semanas antes.

− ¿Lo crees?

− Estoy seguro – confirmo – por ahora, es mejor que te des un baño, te cambies y bajes a desayunar, la reina y la Srita Irina esperan en el jardín.

− De acuerdo, bajare en unos minutos.

− Bien.

Dio la media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso al jardín para informar a la reina.

Por su parte, Víctor regreso su vista hacia el horizonte, colocando un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

− ¿Por qué volví a tener esa pesadilla?

* * *

La televisión anunciaba las noticias del momento, entre ellas, la más destacada, era aquella que mencionaba al ladrón Shade y la guarda real. La conductora hablaba del encuentro en el país de Kilika así como el desafortunado escape del ladrón aun estando herido. Los reproches y burlas por parte de algunos de sus compañeros del canal, hacia la guarda no se hicieron esperar, razón que motivo al comandante a apagar el televisor y tirar el control lo más lejos posible en un momento de enojo.

− Maldito Shade, nuevamente por culpa tuya soy el hazme reír del reino – dijo golpeando con fuerza el escritorio.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla mientras su rostro mostraba la furia que estaba conteniendo en su interior. Había tenido al ladrón en la palma de sus manos, casi podía saborear la victoria y la llegada de aquel chocobo arruino todos sus planes. Debía hacer algo pronto, el rey no era paciente y aquella humillación podía costarle no solo su puesto sino, también, la forma de vida de su familia.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de su móvil lo hizo volver a la realidad. Prendió la pantalla, leyó el mensaje, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para tomar su abrigo y salir del despacho.

Con paso firme recorrió los pasillos del lugar, cada uno de los soldados que llegaban a verle, se hacían a un lado en pise marcial, intentando no interponerse en el camino de su líder. Ardyn continuo su camino sin regresar a ver a ninguno de sus subordinados, girándose en uno de los tantos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que, por como actuaba, nadie sabía que estaba en aquel lugar. Miro de reojo, verificando que nadie lo seguía, abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar la enorme escalinata que conocía de ante mano.

Cuando llego al final de la misma, abrió la puerta que estaba frente a esta, encontrándose con un paisaje por demás conocido. Se internó en el pequeño bosque hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, donde aquel hombre encapuchado lo esperaba.

− Tu mensaje indicaba que querías verme con premura – dijo deteniéndose una vez estuvo a unos cuantos pasos del hombre − ¿Qué quieres?

− Oh, capitán, estoy seguro que las noticias que le tengo endulzara ese humor tan agrio que se carga.

Ardyn puso los ojos en blanco.

− Mas te vale que por lo que sea que me hayas llamado valga la pena o, te mandare a azotar.

− Créame, vale la pena – emitiendo una ligera risa.

Busco entre su ropa, sacando su celular y entregándoselo al capitán. Ardyn lo tomo con desconfianza.

− En la sección de videos – susurro – el último grabado.

El capitán lo observo unos segundos antes de hacer lo que este le pedía, reprodujo la última grabación y, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su rostro.

− ¿Cuándo?

− La noche de ayer.

La enorme sonrisa en el rostro mostraba lo complacido que estaba.

− Buen trabajo, tendrás el doble de tu paga.

− Siempre es un placer servir al capitán de la guarda – haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

La sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció en absoluto, pues sabía que, en esta ocasión, no habría manera de que los cómplices de Shade pudiesen salvarse, no con lo que tenía en mano.

* * *

− ¡Yuuri!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo que los tres adultos giraran sus cabezas para encontrar a la persona que había emitido aquel grito.

− _Shhhh_ … − emitieron al unísono.

− Yo…− emitía un pequeño gemido al sentir un golpe en su cabeza, frotándosela segundos después por el dolor.

− Phichit, comportante – dijo su padre, quien acababa de entra a la habitación.

El padre de Phichit se acercó a los tres adultos siendo seguido por su hijo.

− ¿Cómo está? – Pregunto – Venimos tan pronto Adalberto nos llamó.

− Se encuentra fuera de peligro – contesto Mary.

− Me alegra escuchar eso.

Phichit pasó a lado de los demás adultos, hasta colocarse a lado de su mejor amigo, observando la delicada apariencia que esta tenía en esos momentos. Su piel se encontraba algo pálida por la pérdida de sangre, sus labios estaban algo agrietados, su respiración era algo irregular pero constante y una intravenosa conducía el suero de aquella pequeña bolsita hacia el brazo del mismo.

− Él se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? – mostrando un gesto de tristeza al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado.

Celestino asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y Phichit soltó un suspiro de alivio.

− ¿Saben lo que sucedió exactamente? – pregunto inquieto.

− No lo sabemos – contesto Adalberto – lo único que pude escuchar es que tuvo un altercado con la guarda en Kilika.

− ¿Kilika? – se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre del lugar – pero eso está algo retirado de aquí, ¿Cómo fue que Yuuri llego hasta ahí?

− No estoy seguro pero, si hay alguien que pudo ayudarle en eso sin duda alguna es…

− Christopher – concluyo la oración Sunan.

Adalberto asintió.

− Él es el único con los contactos para entrar y salir del reino sin ser detectados.

− Pero… ¿Que ganancia tendría en enviar a Yuuri tan lejos? – volvió a preguntar Phichit.

− Aun no lo sabemos, incluso entre la guarda es algo que se mantuvo en privado, ni los medios lo saben.

− Sean las razones que llevaron ir a Yuuri hasta Kilika, es algo que no quieren que se sepa – agrego Sunan.

− ¿Creen que sea algo relacionado con los Katsuki? – pregunto Celestino.

− No estoy seguro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Adalberto.

− Es extraño que, justamente Yuuri fuera enviado a ese lugar por esa persona que mencionan ¿no creen? – Dijo – Piénsenlo, el rey es el único que puede manejar a la guarda real y la nocturna, ¿qué hay en Kilika que sea tan importante y sobre todo secreto, que mando a parte de la guarda real a Kilika?

Los demás no comentaron nada, solo se regresaron a ver entre ellos.

− Es más, ¿porque esa persona que mencionan mando exclusivamente a Yuuri? – Pregunto con seguridad – Para que Yuuri fuera enviado, es porque hay algo ahí que debe estar relacionado con su familia y el rey no quiere que nadie más lo sepa.

− Celestino tiene razón – apoyo Sunan − sobre todo por los rumores que hay sobre Shade, y estoy seguro que el los cree… Al menos lo suficiente para tomar medidas en caso de resultar cierto.

Todos los presentes callaron por unos segundos, pensando en el motivo detrás de los hechos ocurridos en Kilika pero, tras no poder encontrar algún indicio que los llevara a ellos, decidieron que dejarían el tema hasta que pudiesen hablar con Yuuri.

− Lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora, es esperar a que Yuuri despierte – índico Mary.

− Es lo mejor – secundo Adalberto.

− Dejemos descansar a Yuuri – Celestino se encamino a la puerta y la abrió – Aun es muy temprano, ¿qué les parece tomar unos bocadillos y un poco de café?

Todos asintieron, salieron de la pequeña habitación y se encaminaron a la planta baja, donde la esposa de Celestino, los estaba esperando.

* * *

El rey se encontraba sentado frente a la enorme pantalla, en ella, la figura de Ardyn se hacía presente, informando de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

− Así que nuevamente ese ladrón puso en ridículo a la guara.

− Lo siento mi rey – agacho la cabeza.

− ¿Cuántas veces ha sucedido esto? – pregunto tomando su copa de vino y tomando un sorbo de ella.

Ardyn no dijo nada, solo apretó los dientes, acto que pasó desapercibido por el rey.

− Dime Ardyn, ¿recuerdas por qué obtuviste esa posición?

Ardyn trago con fuerza.

− Si me señor.

− Te di esa posición porque creí que eras apto, al menos mejor que el ultimo que tuvo ese puesto – dejando la copa sobre la mesita junto a el – en los últimos meses tu trabajo ha sido… Ineficiente y sabes lo que pienso de eso ¿no es así?

Ardyn asintió.

− ¿Recuerdas lo que le sucedió al último comandante de mi guarda? – el rey regreso a verlo, con aquellos profundos y fríos ojos azules.

− Lo se mi señor, lo recuerdo muy bien.

− Si lo recuerdas – acomodándose mejor sobre su asiento − ¿Por qué tu desempeño es todo menos aceptable?

− Yo…

− Estoy seguro que el antiguo comandante estará fascinado con su próxima compañía – dijo con una sonrisa.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del comandante.

− Mi señor – dijo – sé que he fallado y le ofrezco una disculpa pero, en esta ocasión, después de mucho investigar, he dado con un posible sospechoso que nos pude llevar hasta ese sucio ladrón – tratando de persuadir al rey.

Demian lo observo unos segundos y hablo.

− ¿Así? – dijo con interés − ¿y es confiable esa información tuya? No te perdonare otra falta.

− Lo es, esta vez, la información es correcta, tenemos pruebas irrefutables de ello.

El rey comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con sus dedos sobre el respaldo de su asiento mientras analizaba la declaración del comandante.

− Muy bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

− En este mismo momento mis soldados están por salir hacia el hogar del sospechoso.

El rey asintió.

− Mi señor, ¿mis soldados tienen permiso de interrogar al sospechoso o prefiere ser usted mismo el que lo haga cuando vuelva al reino? – pregunto, pidiendo internamente que el rey accediera a la primera opción.

− Tienes mi permiso para ello, trata de que tus soldados sean lo más persuasivos con él, ¿Me di a entender?

El comandante sonrió y asintió.

− Y… Ardyn.

− Señor.

− No falles, ¿entendiste?

Ardyn contemplo el rostro del rey a través de la pantalla y asintió.

− Volveré dentro de cinco días, así que, espero contar con nueva información a mi regreso.

− La tendrá.

− Eso espero – y la enorme pantalla se apagó.

El rey se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia uno de las paredes de vidrio de la oficina contemplando como trabajan los científicos en aquel lugar.

− Shade ¿he?

Y simplemente sonrió.

* * *

El aroma a café impregnaba el ambiente, las voces de los presentes se dejaban escuchar, riendo de anécdotas pasadas mientras disfrutaban de las pequeñas galletas que la esposa de Celestino había horneado.

− Entonces… ¿Los castigaron? – pregunto Celestino.

− Si, el director nos mandó de vuelta a casa tras la escena que montanos durante el entrenamiento – dijo Phichit, tomando un sorbo de su café.

− Hizo bien – dijo su padre − ¿Cómo se les ocurrió pelearse de ese modo?

− Yuuri estaba molesto por que le mentí, yo estaba molesto por que él estaba molesto…

− Eso no tiene sentido.

− Lo sé, pero es la verdad además, ve el lado positivo, Yuuri pensó mejor sobre el tema y ahora lo acepta… En la medida posible – encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos sonrieron débilmente.

Continuaron con sus charlas durante una o dos horas. Olvidándose un momento de los problemas que los aquejaban, de la precaria salud que Yuuri tenía en aquel momento y del peso de todos los secretos que mantenían entre ellos, en aquel instante, solo podían disfrutar del momento, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Cuando el momento de partir llego, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la sala, agradeciendo a la esposa de Celestino por los aperitivos.

− Iremos a casa y volveré en la tarde para cuidar de Yuuri – dijo Mary.

− Yo no poder venir – indico Adalberto – notificaron que ha habido ataques de cadentes en algunos pueblos así que saldremos esta noche pero, cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un mensaje y en cuanto me sea posible vendré.

− No te preocupes, si algo sucede te avisaremos – contesto Celestino.

− Nosotros también debemos irnos – agrego Sunan.

− Si, hoy falte a la escuela y estoy seguro que mis maestros no estarán muy contentos – secundo Phichit – pero mañana vendré de nuevo tras la escuela para ver cómo sigue Yuuri.

El doctor asintió.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la puerta cuando, el timbre comenzó a sonar.

Tanto Adalberto y Sunan se regresaron a ver, siendo el primero quien levantara su mano derecha para impedir que los demás se movieran.

− ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Mary al ver el extraño comportamiento de su padrino.

− Esta sensación…− dijo Adalberto – Sunan.

Sunan asintió y volvió a la sala, pegándose a la ventana y mover un poco la cortina, observando de reojo quienes eran las personas que tocaban el timbre.

− ¿Y bien?

− Es la guarda real y Ardyn está con ellos – dijo al volver.

− ¿Qué motivos tendrían al venir aquí? – pregunto Mary, regresando a ver a Celestino, quien negó con su cabeza.

− Sea cual sea el motivo, es mejor que no los vean Adalberto – dijo Sunan – La guarda podría sospechar si ve demasiadas personas aquí.

El rubio le contuvo la mirada antes de asentir.

− Mary – le llamo caminando hacia las escaleras y subiendo al segundo piso.

− Estaremos arriba – indico Mary y siguió a su padrino escaleras arriba.

Celestino al verlos desaparecer, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

− Doctor Cialdini – hablo Ardyn una vez la puerta se abrió.

− Comandante – contesto.

− ¿Podemos pasar?

Celestino dudo unos instantes antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlos pasar.

− Es extraño verlo en este lugar señor Chulanont – dijo Ardyn al verlo en el interior.

Sunan se mantuvo callado mientras mantenía el contacto con Ardyn.

− Es que… Me caí y me lastime el brazo, como estábamos cerca acudimos al doctor Cialdini para que me revisara – dijo Phichit al notar la incomodidad del ambiente.

− ¿Es así? – volvió a preguntar no muy convencido.

− Así es − contesto − Me preocupa la seguridad de mi hijo, ¿que otro motivo me traería a casa del doctor Cialdini?

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada, antes de que el incómodo silencio fuera roto por la voz de Celestino.

− Comandante, ¿a qué debemos su visita?

Ardyn sonrió, saco un rollo de entre sus ropas, entregándoselo a uno de sus soldados para que lo leyera.

− En nombre del rey Demian de nueva Hasetsu, después de una ardua investigación, se encontraron pruebas en contra de Celestino Caldini, las cuales demuestran su culpabilidad y complicidad con Glass Shade, por lo que, a esta hora y este lugar, queda bajo arresto y será trasladado a la zona de detenciones, donde enfrentara los cargos de alta traición a la corona, cuyo castigo será impartido por nuestro noble rey.

− Eso no es posible – dijo Sunan − Pero el doctor Caldiani fue exonerado de los cargos, ¿qué pruebas tiene en su contra? – volvió a preguntar.

− Las pruebas están bajo custodia de la corona, una vez el acusado llegue a su destino, quedara bajo custodia de la guarda, donde dichas pruebas serán mostradas cuando el rey ejecute el juicio – contesto Ardyn, con un dejo de altivez en su voz.

− Esto es un error, y lo sabe comandante.

− Solo cumplo con mi deber, las pruebas son claras por lo que se debe proceder con lo que manda el protocolo real… Soldados – haciendo un ademan para que lo esposaran.

− Cariño – susurro la esposa de Celestino.

El solo sonrió, beso su frente y dejo que los soldados lo esposaran.

− Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga será usado en su contra – dijo el soldado – tiene derecho a un abogado si así lo desea.

− Pero, dudo que te sirva Caldiani – comento Ardyn – con las pruebas obtenidas – recalcando el hecho – ni el mejor defensor podrá salvarte del castigo que el rey te impondrá.

− Ardyn – susurro Sunan.

− Padre – Su hijo lo tomo del brazo para que guardara la compostura.

− Debemos irnos – dio la media vuelta – el acusado debe ser trasladado – sonrió y salió de la casa.

Los soldados salieron de la casa, escoltando al doctor fuera de ella, mientras eran seguidos por la mirada de los demás presentes.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y aquí lo tienen, no fue un capitulo muy largo pero, espero les haya gustado.

Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo, espero pronto subirlo.

Nos vemos.


	20. Capitulo XVI: 不当な別れ (Una Injusta Des)

.

* * *

− **Capitulo XVI −**

 **不当な別れ** **  
Una Injusta Despedida**

Esto no es un adiós, esto es un gracias.− Nicholas Sparks

* * *

 _No lograba captar ningún sonido cercano proveniente de otra persona, solo escuchaba el sonido del viento, como si estuviese anunciando la próxima tormenta que estaba por arribar. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para poder distinguir mejor su entorno. Grande fue sus sorpresa al darse cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto o en algún lugar conocido. Estaba rodeado por enormes estructuras rocosas color rojo, el suelo bajo de si era árido al tacto y su superficie tenía una temperatura elevada, aunque no lo suficiente como para quemar su piel._

 _Se levantó del suelo y contemplo el hermoso atardecer que se apreciaba en el horizonte, llenando su cabeza de miles de pensamientos, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaban las demás personas? O, en el peor de los casos ¿estaba muerto?_

 _Lo último que recordaba es haber visto a Celestino, ser llevado por el durante el trayecto y después… Nada._

 _No pudo seguir perdido dentro de sus pensamientos, el cielo color naranja había cambiado de golpe, ahora se encontraba totalmente oscuro, el viento comenzó a arreciar, el paraje árido desapareció, volviéndose cenizas, hasta que estuvo en vuelto en la completa oscuridad._

" _ **Entronado"**_

 _Una profunda voz resonó en su cabeza, hecho que le hizo girarse sobre sus pies, tragándose un gemido al encontrase al dueño de la misma._

 _La enorme criatura media más de cuarenta metros, su piel era de color negro y su cuerpo estaba marcado con diferentes líneas color blancas._

 _Por instinto, intento correr pero, fue tanta la impresión que su cuerpo se congelo. Trago con fuerza cuando noto como la criatura se hincaba y acercaba su enorme cara hacia él._

 _La respiración de la enorme criatura envió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna._

 _ **"Kembalikan cahayanya, Pulihkan keseimbangan dunia kita..."**_

 _ **("Devuelve la luz, Recupera el balance de nuestro mundo... ")**_

 _Uno de sus enormes dedos se dirigió y se posó delicadamente sobre la cabeza del azabache, este cerró sus ojos y, miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, la batalla en kilika, la explosión, la bella e enigmática mujer dentro del ataúd de cristal, Celestino ayudándole con sus heridas y, pudo apreciar, que en todo momento, un aura blanca lo cubría completamente, invisible al ojo humano, como si esta fuera una especie de escudo._

− _Tu… Tú eres…_

 _ **"Dunia membutuhkan Anda... Kami, para sideree, membutuhkan Anda untuk**_ _ **memenuhi profesi ini."**_

 _ **(El mundo te necesita... Nosotros, los sidereos te necesitamos para cumplir la profecía)**_

 _Yuuri escuchaba atentamente sus palabras._

 _ **Jangan menyebutkan kesalahan yang sama, selalu pandu langkah Anda menuju cahaya.**_

 _ **(No comentas el mismo error, siempre guía tus pasos hacia la luz.)**_ _  
_

" _¿Cometer el mismo error?" pensó Yuuri, al no comprender la frase dada por el enorme coloso._

 _ **Kekuatan saya... Sekarang milik Anda, ketika saatnya tiba, Anda akan tahu cara menggunakannya.**_

 _ **(Mi poder... Ahora es tuyo, cuando llegue el momento, sabrás usarlo.)**_

 _El lugar comenzó a iluminarse, Yuuri tuvo que llevar su brazo hacia su rostro para evitar la misma, poco a poco la figura del titán comenzó a desaparecer conforme la luz se fue intensificando. Un grito proveniente de su garganta resonó en el lugar, el sentir como algo comenzaba a quemar la palma de su mano derecha._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la luz del día que lo cegó por unos segundos. Recorrió lentamente el entorno, dándose cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. El olor a medicamentos y alcohol le llego de pronto, haciéndole recordar fugazmente los hechos vividos antes de desmayarse.

Trato de levantarse pero una punzada en su costado le hizo soltar un leve gemido, volviendo a acostarse por el dolor del mismo.

Respiro profundamente, revivió el extraño sueño que había tenido y elevo su brazo, dejando la palma de su mano derecha a pocos centímetros de su rostro, notando como una extraña marca había aparecido en la misma, difuminándose lentamente segundos después, hasta que esta ya no se encontraba en su sitio.

− Entonces… No fue un sueño… − murmuro recordando al enorme coloso – esa criatura, la he visto antes…Su nombre…

* * *

Y una fugaz memoria atravesó sus pensamientos.

− _¿Ellos son los sidereos? –pregunto Yuuri, contemplando las figuras en aquel extraño libro._

− _Así es, ellos son los cinco grandes – contesto su padre, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hijo, quien estaba sentado sobre su regazo – cada uno posee habilidades específicas._

− _¿Ellos son muy importantes?_

− _Lo son, ellos velan por nuestro mundo._

− _¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?_

 _El rey sonrió, paso la página donde se describía a cada uno de ellos._

− _Titán, Lamú, Shiva, Leviatán – dijo mientras su pequeño hijo lo escuchaba con atención − Bahamut, e Ifrit. Desde tiempos inmemoriales velan por Eos los seis Sidéreos.*_

− _Pero, ellos son – comenzando a contar con sus dedos – son seis sidereos, y tu dijiste cinco._

 _El rey señalo la figura envuelta en llamas en la página siguiente._

− _Ifrit es un poderoso sidéreo pero, según los escritos es alguien voluble y fácilmente puede perder los estribos, se cuenta que en un tiempo pasado, el perdió el control, su rabia proveniente de su poder y enojo, causo un gran caos, por lo que los demás sidereos lo encerraron… Por lo que, desde ese momento dejo de ser parte de aquellos que velan por el mundo._

− _¿No se sentirá solo?_

− _No sabría decirte, pero, él duerme profundamente en su confinamiento, así que no debemos preocuparnos._

 _Yuuri asintió y regreso a ver el libro._

− _¿Y él? – Señalando una oscura figura – Ti... Ti…_

− _Titán._

− _Eso, ¿él es muy fuerte?_

− _Lo es, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto curioso._

− _Es que, las demás figuras se ven fuertes y grandes pero el, se ve como una persona… Normal._

 _El rey soltó una ligera risa._

− _Titán no es un sidéreo que ostente su poder, él está más en contacto con el mundo porque su poder se ejerce sobre toda superficie además, su poder también se trata sobre resistencia, ser alguien que no cae ante cualquier adversidad, el solo lo haría hasta llegar a su meta._

− _Y… Si alguien lo necesita, ¿Cómo puede ayudarle?_

− _Si alguien está en peligro de muerte, como una fuerte tormenta que exponga su vida, el hará lo posible para que esa persona resista hasta que llegue a un lugar donde pueda sobrevivir._

* * *

− Titán… Me ayudaste a que llegar hasta aquí ¿verdad?

Una suave sonrisa floreció en su rostro, observando fijamente la palma de su mano.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse capto su atención, haciendo que girara su cabeza hacia la misma, encontrándose con la figura de su mejor amigo.

− Phichit – susurro sin dejar de sonreír.

− Yuuri, despertaste – el rostro de su amigo se ilumina, cerró la puerta y avanzo hacia la cama − ¿Cómo estás?

− Algo adormecido, siento el cuerpo muy entumido.

− Es normal – dijo sentándose en la silla a lado de la cama – los analgésicos que te dio Celestino aún están en tu sistema.

− ¿Dónde estamos?

− En su casa –contesto – has estado bajo su cuidado desde el primer día – bajo la cabeza y un semblante de tristeza apareció en su rostro – pensamos que no despertarías, no respondías a ningún estímulo.

− Lo siento – respondió – lamento haberlos preocupado de ese modo.

− Perdiste mucha sangre – murmuro – Celestino pensó que no lo lograrías.

− Yo también lo pensé, si no fuera porque tuve ayuda en el último momento, Ardyn hubiese acabado conmigo – hablo dirigiendo su vista al techo.

− Deberías agradecer a esa extraña resistencia de tu familia, sin ella hubieses muerto antes de siquiera llegar al reino.

Yuuri solo rio ligeramente por lo dicho, ya que el haberse salvado no tenía nada que ver con su resistencia.

− Yuuri – lo llamo Phichit − ¿Qué sucedió en Kilika?

No contesto, siguió contemplando el techo de la habitación, como si hubiese en el algo interesante de admirar, sus pensamientos volaron rápidamente hacia ese noche en concreto, analizando si era apropiado contarle lo que había pasado y lo que había visto en aquella cueva.

− Yuuri – lo volvió a llamar su compañero.

− Pues…

Respiro profundamente y decidió contarle lo sucedido.

* * *

El rey se encontraba sentado en su trono frente a él se encontraba el capitán Ardyn, dos de sus soldados tras él y Celestino, quien mostraba signos de haber sido torturado –tenia moretones, golpes que eran recientes en su rostro y sangraba por la nariz – se encontraba frente a ellos. Demian contemplaba al acusado con aquellos fríos ojos azules mientras su rostro mostraba una inusual sonrisa.

− Según tengo entendido, ninguna de las… Tácticas de persuasión de mi guardia ha logrado hacer que hables, ¿no es así?

− No tengo nada que decir – contesto sin alzar el rostro – buscan una información que no poseo.

− ¿En serio?− pregunto con una sorpresa fingida – porque el video que te mostraron muestra claramente lo contrario.

Celestino trago con fuerza y contesto.

− Soy médico, me dedico a salvar vidas.

− Lo sé pero, hablamos de Shade, un vil ladrón que ha humillado, hurtado armamento del reino, tomado oro que no es suyo… Un ladrón como el no merece vivir.

− Tenemos diferentes conceptos sobre quienes viven o mueren – recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su espalda por parte del capitán, lo que le hizo caer el suelo.

− Ardyn… − el rey lo llamo y el capitán regreso a su sitio – sé muy bien que tu profesión te obliga a salvar la vida de aquel que lo necesite – levantándose de su trono – pero, la vida de alguien que atenta en contra de nuestra seguridad y prosperidad no vale lo mismo – comenzando a bajar los escalones hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del médico – así que… Hagamos esto, dime lo que quiero escuchar y prometo que Shade tendrá un juicio justo, se le juzgara conforme a nuestras leyes.

Celestino soltó una ligera risa.

− Aun supiera algo acerca de él, nunca se lo diría – levantándose del suelo para encarar al rey – así que, pierde su tiempo… No sé nada de donde está, solo lo cure y se fue.

− ¡Mientes! – dijo Ardyn.

El rey regreso a verlo, haciendo que el comandante bajara la cabeza por la interrupción.

− Así que no sabes nada ¿he? – Cruzo los brazos tras su espalda y se colocó a lado del médico – solo hiciste lo que cualquier médico.

− Exactamente.

El rey lo miro de reojo y sonrió.

− Seguramente piensas que algo como eso me convencería ¿no? – Soltando una ´pequeña risa – yo no soy como el ingenuo de mi hijo, unas palabras y acciones desinteresas no serán suficientes para hacerme creer en tu inocencia, Celestino Cialdini.

El medico apretó con fuerza los dientes al escucharlo hablar.

− En vista que no es posible persuadirte por cualquier tortura o conversación diplomática… No me queda otra que emitir la sentencia.

Demian se giró sobre sus pies y se alejó del médico, volviendo a subir los escalones hasta llegar a su trono, sentándose en el con una sonrisa llena de altivez en su rostro.

− Celestino Caldiani, te condeno… A ser enviado a las minas de Arcadya, ahí serás sometidos a largas jornadas de trabajo, por las cuales no serás pagado monetariamente, serás azotado ante cualquier reproche y sino obedeces, tu familia se veré afectada económica y socialmente… ¿Entendiste?

Celestino no respondió ante la impotencia que sentía.

− Muy bien – hizo un ademan para que los soldados lo levantaran – llévenselo.

Los soldados obligaron a Celestino a darse la vuelta para dirigirse a las puertas de la sala cuando, las mismas se abrieron, dejando pasar a Alain Leroy, quien portaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

− Su majestad, no pude evitar escuchar su sentencia y debo añadir que usted siempre actúa con verdadera diplomacia.

− Dr. Leroy, ¿a qué debo su visita? – Pregunto con interés – creí que ya había salido con dirección a nueva crisis.

El Dr. Leroy había llegado a Nueva Hasetsu acompañando al rey, indicando que necesitaba algunas sustancias que solo se podían encontrar en el mismo. Por tal motivo, tras recolectar lo necesaria, se suponía que debía partir a lado de sus ayudantes de regreso a Nueva crisis, por tal motivo su presencia en la sala del trono era un misterio para el rey.

− Ciertamente, estaba por partir pero, escuche que tenía un… Preso que era muy importante y cuya información no había podido ser extraída por los métodos conocidos – caminando por el largo pasillo hasta quedar a lado de los soldados y Celestino.

− Así es pero, ¿Por qué el interés?

− Oh, mi amado rey, ¿Por qué invertir tanto tiempo en alguien como él, cuando la solución la tiene al alcance de su mano?

El rey frunció el ceño.

− Continua.

− ¿Por qué gastar tiempo, si puede sacar la verdad con una pequeña dosis?

El Dr. Leroy se acercó a la escalinata y saco un pequeño frasco del interior de su gabardina.

− Este frasco contiene una sustancia que hemos perfeccionado después de muchos años, un suero tan potente que puede arrancar la verdad de los labios de aquel al que le sea inyectado… Un suero de la verdad.

Demian contemplo el frasco que Alain mantenía en su mano y sonrió.

− ¿Seguro que funciona?

− Perfectamente, todos aquellos que han sido sometidos a su dosis han contestado con la verdad… Podemos probarlo, si usted lo permite.

El rey se levantó nuevamente de su trono, bajo la escalinata y tomo el frasco, observándolo unos segundos antes de regresar su vista hacia Celestino.

− Tú – regresando a ver a uno de los soldados – bébelo – ofreciéndole el frasco.

− Majestad.

− ¿Hay algunos efectos secundarios Dr. Leroy?

− Por supuesto que no, todo ha sido probado meticulosamente y después de las pruebas, el líquido es asimilado como la misma agua por el cuerpo humano.

− Ya escuchaste – dijo con un tono de voz frio y serio – bébelo.

El soldado obedeció, abrió el frasco y bebió su contenido.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo es el que se necesita para que surta efecto?

− Un minuto – dijo Alain con una sonrisa.

− Muy bien – observando de reojo al soldado – ¿en qué mes estamos?

− Diciembre, majestad.

− ¿Cuántos años son los que han transcurrido desde que me volví el rey de todo el mundo?

− Trece años.

El rey observaba de pies a cabeza al soldado, sabía que las preguntas hechas podrían ser respondidas por cualquiera sin necesidad de mentir así que, decidió preguntar algo que, desde hace tiempo deseaba saber y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

− En estos días, mi hijo mayor estuvo a cargo del reino, su guardaespaldas me informo que no hubo incidentes y que él siempre estuvo en palacio, ¿es eso cierto?

El soldado se mantuvo callado por unos segundos mientras sus labios temblaban por contestar.

− Contesta, ¿Victor estuvo todo el tiempo en palacio?

El soldado cerró sus ojos, sus labios temblaron y, tras luchar contra sus deseos de contestar, lo hizo.

− No.

− ¿No?

− El príncipe tuvo salidas, incluso rumoran que salió con alguien.

− ¿Alguien? ¿Su prometida?

− No, majestad, se dice que con quien estuvo es una persona que no tiene título de noble, solo una persona clase baja.

El rey frunció el ceño en clara señal de molestia al saber que su hijo le había desobedecido nuevamente. Tras calmar su frustración, y verificar la efectividad del suero de la verdad, regreso su vista hacia el comandante de su guarda.

− Ardyn… − el nombrado contesto con un ademan – Envía este comunicado, a medio día, en la plaza principal, se llevara a cabo un juicio público.

Ganándose la sorpresa de todos a excepción de Alain.

− En dicho evento, se someterá a juicio a Celestino Caldini, donde será expuesto al suero de la verdad, si su inocencia es comprobada, será puesto en libertad y tanto el cómo su familia serán indemnizados por todo lo sucedido.

− ¿Y si es encontrado culpable? – pregunto Ardyn.

− Si es culpable… Solo hay un destino para aquellos que traicionan a la corona.

Sonrió y Celestino sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

* * *

Phichit escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su mejor amigo, solo hacia uno que otro comentario conforme la historia avanzaba, no fue hasta que Yuuri concluyo su relato que se atrevió a hacer las preguntas que, lo acontecido aquella noche, le generaron.

− Entonces… ¿No sabes quién era esa mujer?

− No, pero sus ojos se fijaron en mí como si me odiara – susurro, soltando un ligero gemido al acomodarse mejor sobre la cama – ahora entiendo el dicho de "si las miradas fueran puñales" – enfatizando la oración con sus dedos.

− Lo que me causa curiosidad es, ¿Cómo logro convocar esos cadentes? – Volvió a preguntar – por qué, tu realmente crees que ella lo causo ¿no?

− No es como si lo creyera, su grito causo que todos los faros se rompieran, lo que causo que todos esos cadentes tuvieran vio libre… Así que, tanto como que ella los convoco no, pero ella fue la causa.

− ¿Quién será? – Se preguntó Phichit en un susurro – ella debe ser alguien muy importante y peligrosa como para que Demian la tenga bajo fuertes cadenas y oculta ante la mirada curiosa.

Yuuri solo asintió, sintiéndose un poco mal al no contarle nada acerca de la visión que aquella enigmática mujer le había causado, creyendo que era algo que quizás, por el momento, no tenía mayor importancia.

− Me impresiono el que te encontraras con Michael, y que este te ayudara, considerando lo orgulloso que es así como lo mucho que alardea con su puesto en la guarda – dijo haciendo una voz algo infantil – aunque se supone que estaba en la guarda nocturna, ¿qué hacía con Ardyn?

− Según me dijo Adalberto, de vez en cuando algunos soldados cuando son nuevos, los rolan para que sepan cómo moverse tanto en la guarda real como en la nocturna, en caso de que se necesario y tengan que suplir a otro.

− Ya… No me sorprendería nada que cuando vaya a la escuela este alardeando que enfrento al gran Shade – haciendo que Yuuri comenzara a reír.

− Puede ser pero, dudo que lo haga considerando que yo lo salve.

− Quizás – riendo con su compañero – Aun no me creo que Silver te salvara en el último momento, sobre todo si recordamos que lo dejaste libre hace unos meses cuando Mary dijo que no podían mantenerlo.

− Yo también lo pensé, fue un todo o nada, no estaba seguro si Silver respondería al silbato, no tuve mucho tiempo con él, mucho menos para entrenarlo adecuadamente con el mismo pero, me alegra saber que aunque no estuvimos juntos diariamente él no se olvida de mí.

− Claro que no, lo salvaste cuando era un polluelo y algo así, se queda grabado aquí – señalando su corazón con el pulgar – para Silver eres como su padre, lo criaste, lo alimentaste y jugaste con el… Así que él está agradecido y protegiéndote es como él te lo agradece.

El fugaz recuerdo de cuando conoció a silver cruzo su mente. Aquel día, había salido tarde de clases, el profesor Gladius los había castigado por no completar el entrenamiento por lo que, a los alumnos que no habían concluido –incluyéndolo a el− los había puesto a recorrer la pista tres veces, por lo que, una vez termino, salió corriendo de la academia. En su camino, escucho un extraño sonido, uno que se le hacía familiar, se acercó a un canal que estaba justo a su lado y, en las aguas turbias, estaba un pequeño polluelo de chocobo. El pequeño trataba de mantenerse a flote mientras emitía pequeños sonidos que demostraba lo asustado que estaba. El corrió, bajo las escaleras que daban al canal y tomo al polluelo entre sus manos, llevándolo a casa después de secarlo a consciencia.

Admitía que fue feliz ese pequeño periodo de tiempo que compartió con Silver, el polluelo lo seguía de un lado a otro y se ponía triste cuando tenía que irse a la escuela. También tuvo sus momentos de molestia, cuando su hermana le reñía que no tenían la liquidez para mantenerlo, sobre todo cuando silver comenzó a crecer y, para cuando tuvo que dejarlo libre, este le llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas. Durante un tiempo lo visitaba, verificando que estuviese bien y que se acostumbrara a vivir en libertad, hasta que, tras un tiempo, Silver desapareció. Al principio creyó que algo malo le había pasado ya que no lograba localizarlo pero, un día, para su alegría apareció nuevamente. Tales acciones se repitieron constantemente, por lo que finalmente se acostumbró a la idea que Silver ya había aprendido a cuidarse solo y no necesitaba de él.

− Ahora que hablamos de escapes oportunos – la voz de Phichit interrumpió sus pensamientos.

− ¿Mmm?

− Siempre quise preguntarte algo – dijo con una sonrisa − ¿Cómo escapaste de los guardas?

Yuuri enarco una ceja al no comprender su pregunta.

− Cuando te hiciste la herida en el hombro, ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

− Oh, ese día…

− Si…

Yuuri regreso su vista al techo.

− Pues… Ese día fue muy extraño.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

− Es que… Cuando la explosión me impulso, recuerdo que caí al suelo y cuando me levante, el dolor en mi hombro me mantuvo pegado a la pared…Los guardas me seguían y buscaban en cada callejón.

Phichit escuchaba con atención el relato.

− Creí que finalmente me atraparían pero…

− ¿Pero?

− Alguien me ayudo.

− ¿He? ¿Alguien?

− Si…

* * *

 _Las fuertes voces de los guardas se escuchaban por todos los rincones. Su frente estaba empapada en sudor, su pulso comenzaba a dispararse y la sangre que emanaba de su hombro no era un signo de buen augurio._

 _Camino por entre los callejones, tratando de esconderse bajo las enormes sombras que estos mantenían. Se detuvo en uno de ellos al percatarse que había llegado a un callejón sin salida, se giró sobre sus pies, escuchando a lo lejos como los guardias lo buscaban sin cesar._

 _No podía saltar por los tejados ya que lo verían y la herida en su hombro impedía que ejerciera fuerza más allá de la debida. Comenzó a desesperarse, ¿qué debía hacer en aquella situación?_

 _Estaba por arriesgarse a saltar y esquivar a los guardias a través de los tejados pero, el sonido de unos pasos le hizo darse la vuelta, encontrándose con la figura de una persona encapuchada._

− _¿Quién eres?_

 _El extraño no respondió._

− _Si no me dices quien eres…_

− _Con ese brazo dudo que puedas siquiera congelar este lugar – dijo el extraño._

 _Yuuri frunció el ceño, puesto que la voz del desconocido parecía más la de un niño que la de un adulto._

− _Tu…_

− _Los guardias se están acercando, si quieres salir de esta, sígueme – dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar._

 _Yuuri no se movió ni un centímetro._

− _¿Quieres escapar o no? – pregunto con calma el encapuchado, deteniéndose solo unos pasos adelante._

 _Apretó con fuerza sus manos hasta volverlas un puño, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía al seguirle, ¿era un amigo? ¿Una trampa? No estaba seguro de quien era pero, era el único camino que tenía._

 _Respiro profundamente y comenzó a seguir al desconocido._

* * *

− ¿Y lo seguiste?

− No tenía otra opción.

− Pudo ser una trampa, ¿sabes lo riesgoso que fue eso?

− Lo sé pero, era el único camino que vi en ese momento.

− En eso tienes razón – dijo haciendo un ligero puchero − ¿y bien?

− ¿Qué cosa?

− ¿A dónde te llevo?

− Me guio por los callejones, hasta quedar a unas cuadras de la casa de Celestino y después…

−…

− Desapareció.

− ¿Solo así?

− Si, solo dijo "Perdimos a los guardias, supongo que estarás bien por tu cuenta" –enfatizando con sus dedos – cuando me gire para agradecerle, se había ido.

− Eso es extraño – cruzándose de brazos.

− Te lo dije, esa noche fue muy rara – agrego – lo demás ya lo sabes, Celestino me curo y en la mañana hui de casa antes de que mi hermana lograra reñirme.

− No te reñiría tanto si te comportaras – dijo Phichit.

Yuuri solo sonrió.

− Fuera de todo eso, ¿Dónde está Celestino? – Pregunto – quiero agradecerle por cuidarme.

El rostro de Phichit se ensombreció, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Yuuri.

− Phichit… ¿Que sucede?

− Es que… Celestino, el…

− ¿Que sucede con el?, ¿le ocurrió algo? –pregunto ahora con los nervios comenzando a recorrerle.

− Pues… El…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse les hizo girar sus cabezas, encontrándose con Sunan entrando a la habitación.

− Papá.

− ¿Señor Sunan?

− No le has dicho nada, ¿verdad?

Phichit bajo la cabeza.

− ¿Que está sucediendo? – Pregunto volteando en varias ocasiones para ver el rostro de ambos − ¿Por qué lucen tan tensos?

Sunan soltó un suspiro.

− Yuuri… Celestino no está en casa.

− ¿Salió?

− No, no salió – contesto Phichit – el…

− Fue arrestado por la guarda.

− ¿Qué? – el rostro de coloco un gesto de sorpresa por la noticia − ¿Por qué? Se supone que lo habían exonerado.

− Al parecer encontraron pruebas para vincularlo con Shade – agrego Sunan – y no hay forma de refutarlas.

− No es posible – dijo aun consternado por la noticia − ¿hace cuánto?

Ninguno de los dos respondió.

− ¿Hace cuánto se lo llevaron? – volvió a preguntar.

− Hace cinco días – contesto Sunan.

− Cinco… Días.

El shock lo mantuvo en un estado de trance por unos segundos, puesto que, si ese es el tiempo desde que se llevaron a Celestino, significaba que había estado cinco días inconscientes… Tiempo que seguramente Celestino estuvo bajo las torturas de Ardyn y sus guardas.

− Debo irme – dijo tratándose de levantar de la cama, sintiendo varios pinchazos de dolor provenientes de su costado.

− Yuuri, ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Phichit, intentando en vano detenerlo.

− Debo irme, Celestino el…

− ¿Y qué harás? – Hablo Sunan – en ese estado no puedes ayudar a nadie.

− Tengo que hacer algo, Celestino está en manos de ese maniático… Si no hago algo, el… − dijo sentándose finalmente en la cama.

− En ese estado no puedes hacer nada y, aunque pudieras hacerlo ya es imposible.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− El rey envió un comunicado, Celestino será enjuiciado de forma pública en la plaza principal del reino… Todos los medios lo están anunciando ahora.

− ¿Juicio Público?

− ¿Eso siquiera es legal? – pregunto Phichit al ver la sorpresa de su mejor amigo.

− Lo es, los juicios públicos están vigentes en las leyes que rigen Nueva Hasetsu.

− Pero… Hasta donde tengo entendido, los Katsuki nunca hicieron eso.

− Los Katsuki nunca los utilizaron ya que tenían la firme creencia que los juicio debían ser privados, sobre todo por los temas que tratan en los mismos… Así las familias de los enjuiciados que fueran extranjeros no tendrían problemas.

− Entonces... ¿Por qué Demian anuncio eso? – pregunto Yuuri.

− Seguramente quiere presionar a Celestino para que diga lo que sabe de ti, y que mejor que exponer a su familia – dijo Sunan.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, Yuuri sentía como la culpa y la impotencia se apoderaba de él, ya que Celestino estaba en aquella situación por causa suya.

− ¿Cuándo es el juicio?

− Hoy a medio día.

− ¿Tan rápido? – Dijo Phichit, asombrado por la rapidez del acto.

− Supongo que Demian quiere acabar con esto tan pronto le sea posible.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y, tras un esfuerzo se puso de pie.

− Yuuri, no debes levantarte – dijo Phichit – tu herida…

− Voy a ir – afirmo.

− ¿Estás loco?, tu herida no ha sanado del todo, puedes recaer.

− ¿Qué importa? – Levantando su voz – Celestino está metido en este problema por mi causa – dijo con enojo – debo ir… Yo... Tengo que…

− ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Sunan se acercó a el – La plaza estará llena de personas, los soldados y Ardyn estarán presentes, sin olvidar que Demian estará en primera fila, listo para atraparte si apareces como Shade… Y con esa herida, no duraras ni un minuto en contra de ellos.

− No lo sé… Pero tengo que ir…

− Entiéndelo, no estás en condiciones y aunque lo estuvieras, ni Adalberto o yo te dejaríamos ir – declaro Sunan, con un gesto lleno de seriedad, uno que nunca en su vida le había visto.

Yuuri trago con fuerza.

− Y yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de ir a ese lugar.

Ambos mantuvieran la mirada sobre la del otro.

Sunan suspiro.

− Eres igual de terco que tu padre.

− Soy su hijo, ¿qué esperabas? – Dijo caminando lentamente hacia el escritorio, donde estaba su ropa – entonces, ¿qué harás? – Pregunto girándose para ver al mayor − ¿tengo que escaparme o me acompañaras? Porque con su aprobación o no, iré.

Sunan se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Su rostro mostraba la sorpresa que sentía, aun sin poder creer en la noticia que su mejor amigo le estaba relatando.

− ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

− Si, al principio creí que era solo un rumor hecho por los guardas pero, cuando lo vi en las noticias supe que era verdad – contesto igual de consternado.

− No entiendo, ¿Por qué mi padre haría esto? – dijo levantándose del sofá para caminar hacia uno de los enormes ventanales de la biblioteca.

− Al parecer, quiere que el acusado confiese y cree que teniendo a una enorme multitud lo hará.

− Ese hombre no es culpable – susurro.

− Eso no lo sabes Victor – comento Noel.

Victor se giró y encaro a su compañero.

− ¿Y tú sí?

− No, pero tampoco puedo afirmar algo que no se – dijo levantándose de su sitio – Si el rey cree que un juicio público es lo que se necesita para aclarar esto, debemos aceptarlo.

− ¿Y exponer a una persona a la humillación pública?

Noel no contesto.

− Si Celestino resulta inocente, ¿Quién restablecerá la confianza que los demás le tenían? – Volvió a preguntar – aun cuando sea exonerado nada podrá restaurar su imagen pública, ni las disculpas de mi padre… Siempre estará en duda su palabra.

− Victor.

− Lo siento, pero no apoyo a mi padre en esto.

− ¿Y Cuando has apoyado al rey en alguna decisión que él ha tomado? – se cruzó de brazos con algo de molestia.

− Quizás porque no compartimos las mismas ideas de cómo se debe tratar a los demás.

− No tienes derecho a juzgarlo – declaro – él es el rey y aunque no te guste, lo que él diga se acata y punto.

− Eso no le da el derecho de tomar decisiones que humillen de esta forma a los demás – dijo con impotencia − Es por eso que en ocasiones apoyo a Shade.

− No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? –dijo asombrado por lo que había declarado su amigo.

Victor solo le contuvo la mirada.

− No puedo creer esto – susurro Noel − ¿Sabes lo que tu padre hará si te escucha decir eso?

− ¿Castigarme públicamente? – caminando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

− Victor, es enserio – dijo comenzando a seguirlo.

− Yo también hablo muy en serio.

− Victor – le llamo, bajando el tono de su voz − ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al verlo abrir la puerta.

− Necesito aire fresco, si continuo aquí estoy seguro que diré algo que no quiero.

− Iras al juicio, ¿no es así?

− Quizás… Aun no lo sé.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a su mejor amigo solo en la biblioteca.

* * *

La plaza estaba se encontraba completamente llena, los guardias habían montado una valla para que no cruzaran más allá del perímetro permitido. La familia de Celestino estaba en primera fila, observando como toda esa gente había asistido al juicio que, para su opinión, era peor que ser enviado a trabajar a las minas.

Yuuri había llegado diez minutos después del medio dio, alegrándose que el juicio aun no comenzara. Se había quedado algunos metros atrás, observando todo desde uno de los callejones que daban hacia la plaza, siendo acompañado en todo momento por un preocupado Phichit y un frustrado Sunan.

− Pensaba que la puntualidad era importante para el rey – indico Phichit.

− Comúnmente los juicios suelen atrasarse cuando al rey le surge algo de último minuto pero, se hará, Demian no cancelaria un evento de esta índole – aseguro su padre.

− Solo espero que Celestino se encuentre bien – dijo Yuuri, respirando lentamente.

Tanto padre e hijo suspiraron al escucharle hablar.

Tras pasar unos minutos más, Ardyn anuncio la llegada del rey quien, camino con lentitud, saludando a sus súbditos con una sonrisa en su rostro, deteniéndose una vez estuvo en el centro de la plaza.

− Este día se llevara a cabo un juicio, por lo general siempre he sido partidario de que estos deben ser privados para que ustedes, mi amados súbditos, no sufran al ver como aquellos que nos han hecho daño reciben el castigo que merecen pero, en esta ocasión, decidí que ustedes deben tener conocimiento de este hecho… Sobre todo cuando algo tan importante como es la seguridad de ustedes se ve en juego.

"Como todos saben, Shade ha sido un problema constante en nuestras vidas, incluso los bastos intentos de nuestra guarda han sido en vanos en contra de ese hombre – dijo con una tristeza que pocos creían genuina – pero, después de los esfuerzos de nuestro comandante en jefe – Ardyn dio un paso al frente – hemos encontrado a una persona que, de ser culpable, nos llevara hacia ese infame ladrón – haciendo que la multitud gritara de alegría – traigan al acusado − girándose para caminar hacia la enorme silla de roble que habían colocado al fondo de la plaza y sentándose en ella.

La multitud se movió, haciendo un largo camino por donde los guardias escoltaban a un muy herido Celestino. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar los cuales, hicieron que la esposa del mismo comenzara a derramar lágrimas por las acusaciones e insultos que su esposo estaba recibiendo.

Por su lado, Yuuri observaba el panorama con impotencia.

Una vez Celestino llego al frente de la plaza, lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas, haciendo que el metal de las esposas que llevaba resonaran contra el suelo. El rey elevo su mano derecha, pidiendo que la multitud callara y esta lo hizo.

Ardyn dirigió su vista al rey, quien solo asintió y este procedió a caminar hacia el frente y colocarse a pocos pasos del acusado.

− Celestino Caldiani, ¿sabes el motivo por el cual estas aquí?

− Si – contesto sin ganas.

− ¿Sabes la gravedad de las acusaciones que te imputan?

− Lo sé.

− ¿Entonces sabias que ser cómplice de un ladrón como Shade te volvería un traidor a la corona?

− Yo no soy un traidor− aseguro – jamás he hecho algo que vaya en contra del rey.

− ¿Eso quiere decir que te consideras inocente?

− Claro que sí.

− Entonces, si era fiel al rey – dijo Ardyn caminando por la plaza para que todos lo escucharan − ¿Por qué ayudaste a Shade? Sabes perfectamente que es buscado por la corona.

− Soy médico, me dedico a salvar vidas.

− Respetable, un médico tan abnegado es signo de orgullo pero… Si salvaste su vida, ¿Por qué no llamaste a la guarda? Al hacerlo te habrías librado de todo esto… A menos claro, que seas su cómplice.

− No lo soy… Yo solo…

− Lo eres –aseguro – todas las pruebas apuntan a eso.

− Yo.

− ¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo, cuando tenemos todas las pruebas?

Celestino guardo silencio, los murmullos entre la multitud no se hicieron esperar. El rey levanto su mano y todos guardaron silencio. Ardyn se giró para ver a su rey y este le hizo un ademan, haciendo que el comandante asintiera y se alejara del médico.

− Celestino Caldiani – hablo el rey – conozco tu trayectoria, todo mundo reconoce el gran médico que has sido durante toda tu carrera pero, el simple hecho de que estuvieses ayudando a un ladrón como lo es Shade deja en duda sobre tu lealtad o no a la corona – levantándose de su asiento – Pero, tampoco podemos asegurar que tus intenciones fueron malas, quizás te amenazó con hacer daño a tu familia, a personas que te importan… Todo mundo sabemos que cuando algo preciado es amenazado podemos derrumbarnos – la multitud comenzó a darle la razón al rey – por ese motivo, en pos de aclarecer todo esto, el doctor Leroy desarrollo algo que puede ayudarnos en este dilema.

El rey elevo su mano, haciendo que la multitud se moviera para abrir el paso, dejando que el mencionado avanzara por el camino siendo escoltado por un par de guardias. Al terminar su recorrido, hizo una reverencia hacia su rey y sonrió.

− Su majestad – alzando el maletín para abrirlo y mostrar el contenido a su rey – Lo que solicito.

El rey asintió y tomo el pequeño frasco.

− Este suero fue hecho con la firme intención de revelar la verdad que, incluso el más hábil mentiroso quiere esconder… Por lo tanto, Celestino Caldiani – dirigiéndose ahora hacia el médico – Si eres inocente, me encargare personalmente de indemnizar todos los daños que este juicio hayan creado para ti y tu familia pero, en caso contrario… La pena dada por traicionar a la corona – cayo por unos segundos, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada – será la muerte.

El silencio se apodero de la plaza al escuchar la sentencia.

− Comandante Ardyn – extendiéndole el frasco – haga que lo beba.

− Como ordene su majestad – tomo el frasco y camino hacia Celestino – levántenlo y hagan que se voltee, la multitud debe ver el rostro del acusado.

Los guardias obedecieron la orden.

Celestino pudo ver el rostro de su familia, su esposa e hijos tenían el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Las personas en cambio, algunas mostraban gestos de lastima, otras de enojo y desprecio pero, a los lejos, pudo ver un rostro familiar.

" _Yuuri"_ pensó al ver al joven a lado de Sunan y su hijo.

Durante esa fracción de segundos recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Mary y Adalberto.

− _Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿qué piensas hacer con esta información?_

 _Conectando sus miradas, esperando la reacción del otro._

− _Nada – índico Celestino – como dije antes, Yuuri es la única esperanza que tenemos de volver a tener un reino como el que alguna vez dirigió el rey Regis así que... Pienso ayudarlo hasta el último día de mi vida._

Sabía perfectamente que si bebía ese líquido, toda lo que sabía de Yuuri así como su verdadera identidad saldría a la luz y eso era algo que no deseaba, sobre todo si quería que el reino que alguna vez fuera gobernado por el rey Regis regresara.

Cuando Ardyn se acercó y tomo su barbilla para hacerlo beber, una clara idea paso por su mente, haciendo uso de las fuerzas que aun tenia uso su manos para empujar al comandante −quien cayó al suelo haciendo con esto que el frasco se rompiera en pedazos −, tomo un vial del cinturón de uno de los guardas que lo tenían sujeto de los brazos, empujo a ambos y, antes de que estos lograran levantarse, se llevó el vial a la boca para quitar el seguro con el dientes.

Aquel acto dejo mudos a todos sobre todo a Yuuri que, al darse cuenta de lo que el medico estaba por hacer intento moverse pero, los enormes brazos de Adalberto lo detuvieron.

− ¿Adalberto? ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?

− Vine tan pronto Sunan me contacto y me dijo lo que planeabas hacer − regreso a ver al frente.

− ¡Déjame ir! – Intentando zafarse de los brazos que lo mantenían preso − ¡Debo salvarlo!

− ¿Acaso quieres morir? – Pregunto Adalberto – Celestino quiere protegerte.

− ¿Entregando su vida? – Pregunto con desesperación – él no tiene que hacer eso, él no es culpable de nada.

− ¿Crees que él no lo sabe? – Adalberto lo fulmino con la mirada – Él sabe lo que está en juego, él siempre te ha cuidado y ha intentado protegerte, si el tomo esa decisión es porque no ve otro camino.

− Pero ese no lo es – seguía intentando zafarse del abrazo, aun cuando con ello varias descargas de dolor lo recorrían gracias a la herida en su costado.

− El cree que lo es, él está intentando protegerte a su modo – susurro regresando a ver al frente nuevamente.

Yuuri ceso sus intentos, en su condición no tenía fuerzas para competir con la enorme musculatura de Adalberto.

Celestino por su parte, sostenía con fuerza el vial sin apartar su vista del azabache. Le dedico una última mirada a su familia, susurrando un triste "Lo siento", después volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el joven a quien intentaba proteger, este conecto por un segundo su mirada con la del médico, abriendo sus ojos a su máxima expresión cuando noto el movimiento de los labios de Celestino, una lagrima cayo rodo por su mejilla, un último forcejeo entre los brazos de Adalberto al entender aquellas palabras y una fuerte explosión –que se contuvo por la baja intensidad del vial− ilumino el lugar.

* * *

Dejo el auto no muy lejos de la plaza, aunque su intención inicial no era acercarse y presenciar aquel juicio que, para su opinión personal, era injusta e inhumana. Pero, tras pensarlo mucho mientras observaba las olas ir y venir, tomo la decisión de acudir, solo para saber el destino de aquel médico que consideraba inocente.

Camino con lentitud por la calle, como si inconscientemente intentara no llegar a su destino. En su trayecto, observo como las demás personas se apresuraban para llegar a la plaza y ser testigos del inusual juicio impartido por su padre.

Cuando estuvo a pocos metros observo como varios guardias estaban custodiando los alrededores, con el pretexto, de evitar el escape del acusado, algo que no creía posible, sobre todo cuando había miles de personas en el lugar que, por lo dicho en los medio, impedirían que se fugara en primer lugar.

Respiro profundamente y continúo su camino.

− Príncipe – un soldado le hizo una ligera reverencia.

− ¿Ya comenzó el juicio? – pregunto, ignorando el saludo tan formal del soldado.

− Así es, el comandante interrogo al preso frente a todos, en estos momentos es el rey quien está hablando.

Victor se mantuvo en silencio.

− ¿Vino para apoyar al rey? – pregunto al ver la falta de respuesta del príncipe.

Victor volvió a suspirar y regreso a ver al guardia.

− Algo así – dijo con una sonrisa.

El soldado le devolvió la sonrisa.

Estaba por seguir su camino cuando noto como el doctor Leroy era escoltado por unos guardas y caminaba hacia la plaza.

− ¿El Doctor Leroy que hace aquí?

− Al parecer desarrollo algo que ayudara a que el acusado confiese lo que sabe.

Frunció el ceño. Lo poco que sabía de los doctores Leroy era que ellos se encargaban de la tecnología que se usaba en Nueva Crisis aparte de desarrollar nuevos métodos para las áreas de medicina, agricultura y armamento aéreo o naval para la guardia.

" _¿Qué nuevo experimento habrá hecho_?" se preguntó mientras perdía de vista al doctor.

Aunque los Leroy eran conocidos por ser genios en su área, también era de conocimiento público los rumores que circulaban alrededor de ellos, los cuales apuntaban a experimentos poco convencionales fallidos que causaron más que lesiones en otras personas pero… Solo eran eso, rumores sin fundamentos que, aunque no se podían probar, le ponían los pelos de punta cuando se encontraba con ellos cuando visitaban el palacio.

− Príncipe.

Victor alejo esos pensamientos y encaro nuevamente al soldado.

− Mmm…

− El juicio, ¿no iba a ir?

− Cierto.

Asintió y retomo su camino pero, a mitad del mismo, los gritos y gemidos de los presentes en la plaza llamaron su atención lo cual provoco que comenzara a correr hasta llegar a la plaza y ver lo que sucedía.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Celestino tenía un vial en su mano, los guardias estaban atónitos por lo que el medico había hecho, Ardyn tenía un gesto de furia que solo le había visto tras algún encuentro con Shade y su padre, tal como siempre lo había visto, permanecía inmutable ante la situación.

− Pero… ¿Qué? – Sus ojos viajaron por todo el lugar, hasta que, por algún motivo, se detuvo sobre la figura de una persona que le era conocida − ¿Yuuri?

Hizo el intento de caminar hacia el lugar donde este se encontraba pero, la explosión del vial lo detuvo, haciendo que este regresara a ver el frente de la plaza, encontrándose con una enorme llamarada en el lugar donde antes estuvo el médico.

* * *

Varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, sintió como su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y cayo de rodillas al suelo una vez Adalberto aflojo el abrazo. Presenciar aquello había roto algo en su interior, varias imágenes comenzaron a cruzar su mente. El día que conoció a Celestino, cuando descubrió sus poderes, cuando tomo el manto de Shade y acudió a Celestino cuando resulto con una herida demasiado profunda como para atenderla el mismo, los sabios consejos que le había dado en momentos difíciles… Y la noche cuando acudió en su ayudada cuando la herida en su costado estaba por matarlo.

Por unos segundos perdió el sentido de la realidad, su mente se bloqueó por lo ocurrido, reviviendo una y otra vez lo sucedido segundos atrás. Solo la voz de Adalberto lo despertó del breve trance en el que había caído.

− Fue un hombre valiente – susurro.

− No merecía ese final – contesto Yuuri sin fuerza en su voz.

− No lo era, pero fue su decisión… El eligió protegerte y nunca olvidaremos el enorme sacrificio que tomo por ello…

Yuuri no dijo nada, solo apretó con fuerza sus manos hasta volverlas un puño, sintiendo como la impotencia y la rabia lo recorrían por dentro.

* * *

Tras varios minutos en los que los soldados controlaron las llamas, en el lugar solo se pudo apreciar un cumulo de cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue el doctor Celestino. El rey se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a sus súbditos.

− Es una pena para mí lo ocurrido, jamás creí que Celestino quien se consideraba inocente tomara este camino… Lo cual nos lleva a la triste conclusión de que su culpabilidad era cierta, ¿Qué hombre inocente preferiría la muerte antes de decir la verdad? un hombre que no tiene nada que esconder, ¿Por qué haría algo como esto?, es obvio que eligió morir que entregar a Shade.

La multitud comenzó a apoyar a su rey, diciendo entre murmullos que el medico siempre fue muy extraño en cuanto sus acciones.

− Por ello, el veredicto de esto es el siguiente… Las cenizas serán entregadas a su familia – regresando a ver a la esposa e hijos del médico – y aunque no son culpables de ningún crimen, deberán abandonar el reino para siempre… Ya que los familiares de un traidor no tienen cabida entre nosotros.

La esposa de Celestino bajo la cabeza.

− Pero, no soy un hombre sin sentimientos, se le dará una pequeña dote para que comiencen su vida lejos de los hombres y mujeres honrados de nuestro reino…

La multitud Victorio la noble acción de su rey y este, asintió antes de comenzar a alejarse y salir de la plaza.

Víctor quien escucho todo desde su sitio, no creía que algo como el exilio fuera una acción tan noble como todos hacían ver.

* * *

− Debemos irnos – dijo Adalberto.

La plaza comenzaba despejarse, el rey hacia algunos minutos que se había marchado, los únicos que continuaban en el lugar eran Ardyn y sus soldados. Uno de ellos entrego las cenizas del médico a su esposa e hijos –contenidas en una pequeña urna−, solo se pudo distinguir un breve intercambio de palabras y la mujer comenzó a alejarse junto a sus hijo mientras su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

Adalberto reprimió el insulto que estaba por decir, ya que no había forma de remediar lo sucedido.

− Vámonos – volvió a decir pero esta vez, tomo el brazo de Yuuri para obligarlo a levantarse.

− No pensé que este sería el final de todo esto – Sunan su cruzo de brazos.

− Yo tampoco – agrego Adalberto.

− Yuuri – lo llamo Phichit.

El cuerpo de Yuuri comenzó a temblar antes de que este se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo del lugar.

− ¡Yuuri!

Phichit quiso seguirlo pero el brazo de su padre lo detuvo, negando con su cabeza.

− Déjalo… Necesita estar solo.

Phichit bajo la cabeza ante las palabras de su padre, girándose para ver nuevamente la plaza, frunciendo el ceño cuando noto algo muy peculiar en uno de los callejones que daban a la plaza.

− ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto su padre al ver el ceño en su rostro.

− Mmm… No – regresando a verlo – creo.

− ¿Seguro?

− Pues… Es que… Creo que vi algo muy extraño en la plaza.

Ambos adultos fruncieron el ceño, interesados en lo que el menor había visto.

* * *

Corría por los callejones del lugar, las lágrimas caían por su mejillas sin poder detenerlas, avanzaba por los mismos tropezando cada instante con las personas que los transitaban. No le importaba los gritos de los transeúntes que se molestaban al verse empujados, no le importaba hacia donde se dirigía solo quería irse y alejarse de aquella plaza que le había arrebatado a un gran amigo.

Solo se detuvo cuando sus piernas ya no tuvieron fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Levanto su rostro, dándose cuenta que había llegado al mismo lugar donde alguna vez Celestino le había aconsejado escuchar a su familia.

− Celestino… Siento tanto no haberte salvado – murmuro.

Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de una segunda persona, y solo cuando este alzo la voz se dio cuenta de la misma.

− Yuuri.

Se giró rápidamente.

− Víctor.

− Siento lo de Celestino.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

− Era tu amigo, ¿no?

− ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – pregunto sin emoción en su voz.

− Te vi en la plaza y, has estado llorando así que… Supuse que lo era.

− Lo era… Y no es justo lo que le sucedió− hablo intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

− Lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, el momento era incómodo y no había palabras que pudiesen dirigirse.

− ¿Por qué me seguiste? – finalmente pregunto, desviándole la mirada.

Víctor se sorprendió por la pregunta.

− Me preocupe por ti.

− No veo por qué lo hiciste, no soy yo el que murió.

− Es que… Puede sonar algo sin sentido pero, por alguna razón, durante esos últimos instantes, paso por mi mente que él te estaba protegiendo.

− ¿Protegerme? − regreso a veré de reojo.

− Si, es que, hace unos días me encontré con… Digamos que tuve un encuentro con Shade y el… Su aroma me recordó a ti así que… He tenido la tonta idea de que tú eras ese el ladrón.

Yuuri apretó con fuerza sus manos al escuchar aquella declaración. En ese momento supo que ya no tenía sentido alguno mantener ese secreto, sobre todo cuando Víctor había unido las piezas por sí solo.

− Lo soy – susurro.

− ¿Qué? – dijo con sorpresa, como si no hubiese escuchado correctamente lo dicho por el otro.

− El hombre que Celestino trataba de proteger – dijo dirigiendo su vistas hacia Víctor, frunciendo el ceño en clara señal de enojo – Yo soy Glass Shade.

− Yuuri – Víctor abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión – es una broma ¿verdad?

− No, no lo es –contesto – yo soy el ladrón por el que Celestino entrego su vida.

Víctor guardo silencio, conmocionado por lo que acababa de decir el azabache. Intento acercarse pero Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

− No te acerques.

− Yuuri.

− Mi familia tenían razón, los Nikiforov solo traen desgracia y muerte…

Víctor abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

− Como llegue a pensar que… Podíamos ser amigos – siguió hablando – no cuando ustedes han causado tanto dolor, comenzando por la usurpación del trono y la muerte de mis padres.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto Víctor, no creyendo del todo lo que el azabache estaba tratando de insinuar – Acaso tú eres…

Yuuri solo sonrió, se acercó a Víctor y dejo que su mano acariciara la mejilla del de ojos azules.

− Pregúntale al hombre… Al que llamas padre.

Víctor no pudo moverse de su sitio, puesto que cuando trato de hablar, el azabache se alejó de él, comenzó a correr y desapareció en fragmentos de luz.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola Lectores!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Algunos le atinaron otros se fueron por las ramas pero, finalmente Yuuri perdió a un amigo muy preciado y ahora está prácticamente en shock.

Los siguientes capítulos serán muy tensos para el Victuri pero, esperemos que lo que sienten sea suficiente para arreglar los problemas.

Déjenme sus comentarios y nos vemos ^u^


	21. Capitulo XVII: 悲しい約束 (Una Triste P)

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XVII –**

 **悲しい約束** **  
Una Triste Promesa**

 _Hay que tomarse un tiempo para ver. Necesitamos una pausa para reaccionar, para comprender, una distancia para « darnos cuenta».- Mariscal, E._

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la gran biblioteca con cuidado, sin percatarse de las personas que estaban en el lugar. Cuatro pares de ojos regresaron a verle, mientras que el rostro de uno de los presentes le regalo una sonrisa, el otro lo observaba con seriedad.

– Príncipe – dijo Irina al verlo entrar a la biblioteca, dejando que sus mejillas tomaran un suave color carmín.

Víctor solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Me alegra verlo – continuo – supe que fue a ver el juicio que impartió su majestad.

– Si, algo así – sentándose en uno de los sofás.

– ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto al percatarse de la falta de alegría en el príncipe.

– No del todo – contesto sin ánimo.

– ¿Sucedió algo malo? – colocando su mano sobre el brazo ajeno.

Víctor recordó brevemente las últimas palabras que había tenido con Yuuri pero, decidió dejarlas atrás por el momento y cambiar su semblante.

– El final del juicio fue… No el que muchos esperaban.

– ¿Fue encontrado culpable?

Víctor frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que aún no sabían nada.

– Pensé que ya lo sabrían.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Celestino… Esta muerto.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Noel, quien se había mantenido en silencio desde que había entrado a la biblioteca.

– Mi padre quería usar un suero de la verdad, Celestino no lo permitió y, le quito un vial a los guardas… Creo que ya sabes lo que sucedió.

Ambos no salían del asombro que aquella noticia les había causado.

– ¿Y su familia? – pregunto Irina un tanto consternada.

– Mi padre los exilio del reino.

Irina se llevó su mano derecha hacia su boca en señal de sorpresa.

– El rey hizo lo que creyó correcto – contesto Noel – sabes lo que suele suceder con las familias de aquellos que consideran traidores, no son bien tratados en el reino.

Víctor no dijo nada y solo desvió la mirada.

Irina por su parte solo posaba sus ojos de un rostro a otro, sintiendo la clara incomodidad en el ambiente.

– Recordé que la reina Anora me pidió ir a verla – dijo cerrando su libro y levantándose de su sitio.

– ¿Gusta que la acompañe? – Dijo Noel.

– No, no se moleste, estoy segura que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar después de lo sucedido – mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior – con su permiso – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó de ambos.

Camino con calma hacia las enormes puertas de la biblioteca, volteando hacia tras solo unos segundos para observar a ambos jóvenes, quienes seguían sin dirigirse mirada o palabra alguna. Sonrió levemente, esperando que su pequeña mentira, arreglara aquello que los estaba molestando.

Regreso su vista al frente y salió del lugar.

* * *

Víctor siguió con su vista perdida en algún punto de los libreros mientras Noel tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su te, el cual se había enfriado hace mucho tiempo. Dejo la taza ahora vacía sobre la pequeña mesita y dirigió su vista hacia la figura de protegido, cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

– Víctor.

No obtuvo respuesta.

– Víctor, por favor.

Siguió sin respuesta.

– Puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño solo porque no estuve de tu parte en esta ocasión.

Víctor solo dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de su mejor amigo.

– Entiendo que estas enfadado por ello, pero no creo que sea motivó suficiente como para ignorarme.

Víctor respiro profundamente.

– No estoy molesto contigo – finalmente respondió.

– ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué no me contestas?

– Solo estoy pensando en… Algunas cosas.

Noel conocía aquella mirada seria y sin alegría, algo le había ocurrido a su protegido y, por el semblante tan triste que este irradiaba, sabía que aquello que había ocurrido le había lastimado de un modo u otro.

– ¿Que sucedió?

– ¿Por qué crees que me sucedió algo?

Noel solo le dirijo una triste sonrisa.

– Tienes razón, si sucedió algo.

– ¿Puedo saber el que?

Víctor lo pensó un minuto antes de responder pero, en vez de relatarle lo que había sucedido con Yuuri, decidió preguntar otra cosa.

– Noel… ¿Que sabes de los Katsuki?

Noel frunció el ceño ante la inusual pregunta de su protegido.

* * *

– No debiste correr de esa forma – ayudándole a recostarse en la cama.

– Estoy bien – emitiendo un leve gemido de dolor.

– Claro, se nota lo bien que estas.

Phichit le dedicaba una mirada llena de reproche.

Tras la muerte de Celestino, había salido corriendo del lugar, como buscando escapar de una realidad que lo estaba atormentando y la repentina aparición de Víctor no había ayudado en nada, incluso un sentimiento de dolor por lo que le dijo seguía brotando en su pecho, aunque decidió ignorarlo ya que no sacaría nada recordándolo. Había llegado a casa una hora más tarde, siendo recibido por una molesta Mary y los semblantes preocupados de Adalberto, Sunan y Phichit secundando a la misma.

Su mejor amigo le había ayudado a llegar a su habitación, se dio un baño por la súbita fiebre que comenzaba a asaltarlo y ahora estaba en su cama con la cabeza dándole vueltas por su estado actual.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – sentándose en la silla de al lado.

– Mareado y con algo de frio.

– Es normal, aun no te recuperas de esa herida y tu forzando tu cuerpo.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos un momento debido al cansancio.

– Phichit.

– ¿Mmm?

. ¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que, cambie de opinión?

– Depende… ¿Sobre qué tema?

– Acerca del plan que tienen en mente para derrocar a Demian.

Phichit se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿Quieres participar? – pregunto un tanto escéptico.

Yuuri solo regreso a verlo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que provoco que un escalofrío recorriera su columna y sin palabras, entendió la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Varios libros se encontraban sobre uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca, algunos se encontraban apilados, otros habían caído al suelo tras ser leídos y no contener lo que buscaba mientras que otros seguían en espera de ser abiertos.

Desde que había pedido a su mejor amigo contarle acerca de los Katsuki, se había dedicado a leer cada libro que se encontraba en el lugar buscando información de dicha familia, por muy pequeña que esta fuera, todo con el fin de que la enorme curiosidad que ahora lo carcomía fuera despejada.

– Aun no entiendo por qué quieres saber de los Katsuki, nunca te intereso saber de ellos – dijo Noel apartando su vista del libro que tenía entre las manos.

– Eso era por que antes no tenía motivos para ellos.

– ¿Y ahora sí? – Dejando el libro en el escritorio – ¿me vas a decir el motivo?

Víctor no contesto.

– Si sigues callando, no sabré como ayudarte – apoyándose en el escritorio y cruzando los brazos.

– Es algo… Personal y necesito saber la respuesta.

– Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió hoy en la plaza, ¿no?

– Quizás – dejando otro libro sobre la enorme pila y abriendo otro.

Noel rodo los ojos al no poder llegar a ningún lado con la actitud de su amigo.

– No encuentro nada más allá de lo que ya sabemos – dijo cerrando el libro que tenía entre las manos y dejándolo en el escritorio.

– Eso es Natural, la información que conocemos es general y es la que se maneja en todos lados, si buscas algo confidencial en los libros de la biblioteca real no lo vas a encontrar – aseguró Noel.

Víctor enarco una ceja y regreso a verle.

– No me mires así – dijo Noel – La información confidencial esta reguardada por el rey, ya sabes, la historia de la familia real y sus secretos deben guardarse de todo aquel que quiera hacer mal uso de ella – encogiéndose de hombros.

– Me estás diciendo que, si quiero saber algo muy íntimo de los Katsuki… ¿La información se encuentra guardada en la bóveda personal de mi padre? – girándose para encarar a su compañero.

– Si, ¿Dónde más crees que estaría?

Víctor bajo la mirada por unos segundos, dándose cuenta que su amigo tenía razón, si quería encontrar información detallada acerca de la familia real anterior, solo su padre podría esclarecer todo el misterio.

" _Pregúntale al hombre al que llamas padre"_

Aquellas palabras volvieron a sonar con fuerza en su cabeza.

– Noel.

– ¿Mmm?

– Necesito que me hagas un favor.

– ¿Que necesitas?

– Necesito que me ayudes a entrar en la bóveda personal de mi padre.

* * *

Después de una hora y tras haber descansado en su habitación, tanto Phichit y Yuuri bajaron al primer piso, encontrándose a Sunan y a los demás sentados en la sala, tomando un poco de café y conversando entre ellos.

– ¿Se irán el día de hoy? – escucho preguntar al padre de Sunan.

– Si, fue lo que me dijo por teléfono – contesto Adalberto.

– ¿Te mencionaron la hora?

– Después de las tres de la tarde.

– Pero, ese horario… Es muy peligroso.

– Nadie de los transportes diurnos quiso llevarlos, solo un amigo suyo accedió a hacerlo, por suerte el auto de esa persona tiene faros integrados así que los cadentes no serán problema.

– Así que… Se irán – dijo Yuuri.

Todos regresaron a ver a los jóvenes, bajando la mirada al escuchar sus palabras.

– Deben cumplir la orden del rey – indico Mary.

En ese momento Yuuri sintió como la ansiedad y tristeza lo volvían a hundir.

– Yuuri – su hermana se levantó y se acercó a el – no es culpa tuya – dijo colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

– Sabes que eso no me hace sentir mejor, ¿verdad?

– Lo sé.

– No es justo, Celestino no tenía que pagar por las cosas que yo hice… Nunca debí involucrarlo.

– Celestino conocía los riesgos de ayudarte, el tomo las consecuencias de ello… Se lo difícil que es soportar perder algo que amas y mucho más cuando sientes que sus muertes son una carga para ti pero, si hay una forma de honrar su muerte… Es impedir que estas fueran en vano.

– También lo dices por nuestros padres, ¿no es así?

Mary dibujo una triste sonrisa y asintió.

– No sé cómo voy a continuar después de esto.

– De la misma forma que lo hemos hecho todos – Yuuri la contemplo sin desviar la mirada – viviendo.

El no contesto y solo dejo que su hermana lo abrazara.

– ¿Quieres ir a despedirte de la familia de Celestino? – Dijo Phichit, interrumpiendo el momento entre ambos hermanos.

Ambos se separaron.

– No creo que su esposa quiera verme.

– Ella no te odia – se apresuró a contestar Sunan – es más, ella desea verte antes de partir.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso.

– No lo sé, solo dijo que deseaba darte algo antes de irse así que… No la dejes esperando.

Yuuri bajo la mirada, preguntándose ¿qué era lo que la esposa de celestino quería darle?

* * *

– ¿Te volviste loco?

El rostro de Noel era un poema, ya que aún no podía creer lo que su compañero le estaba pidiendo.

– Noel, por favor.

– No – dijo para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

– ¡Noel! – comenzando a seguirlo.

– No, lo que me pides es demasiado – contesto sin detenerse.

– No te estoy pidiendo nada que no haya hecho antes – aseguro.

– Una cosa es colarse a la cocina o al despacho del rey para tomar un documento donde te están acusando por algo que hiciste – dijo con enojo – y otra es meterse en su habitación para hurgar en documentos confidenciales del reino.

– Noel, por favor, necesito hacerlo – insistió.

Noel se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta y se giró sobre sus pies para encararlo.

– He dicho, No.

– Por favor – siguió suplicando, colocando aquel gesto de tristeza que a medio mundo convencía cuando necesitaba algo.

– No – volvió a repetir desviando la mirada.

– Noel… – lo llamo con un tono de súplica en su voz.

– No – dijo esta vez con un titubeo en su voz.

Víctor continuo observándolo esta vez, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos las cuales, aun cuando Noel intento no caer en su juego, termino suspirando a modo de derrota.

– ¡Esta bien! – Elevo su voz – ¡Te ayudare, pero deja de poner esa cara!

– ¡Noel, Gracias! – dijo abrazándolo.

– Si, si, ya está bien – apartándolo de golpe.

– Sabía que no me dejarías solo en esto.

Noel solo rodo los ojos por lo dicho.

– Entonces – Víctor lo tomo del brazo – no perdamos tiempo.

– ¿Qué?

Víctor lo comenzó a jalar hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta por los guardias y salieron del lugar.

Todo el trayecto, Noel se vio siendo jalado por su protegido, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación del rey.

– Víctor, ¿no deberíamos cerciorarnos primero de que el rey no esté en su alcoba?

Víctor se detuvo y soltó a su amigo.

– A esta hora mi padre debe estar en su despacho resolviendo algún problema.

– Yo preferiría verificarlo antes de hacerlo, si nos atrapan el castigo que recibiremos…

– Oh, vamos Noel, no estamos robando un banco, solo nos vamos a escabullir en…

– ¿En dónde, príncipe Víctor?

Una voz gruesa y áspera les hizo dar un brinco por el susto, ambos se giraron sobre sus pies para encontrarse con el rostro serio y sin expresión del maestro Ballad quien era acompañado por Yuri y Otabek.

– En... La cocina – contesto Víctor – ya sabe cómo es el cocinero real cuando alguien se mete en su lugar de trabajo y le roba los postres recién hechos.

El maestro Ballad no creyó del todo aquella declaración pero, lo dejo pasar.

– Noel – volteando a ver a su alumno.

– Solo entraremos a la cocina maestro, ya sabe cómo es el príncipe a veces – siguiendo la mentira de su amigo.

– Muy bien – comenzando a caminar y pasando entre ellos – no olvides el entrenamiento.

– No lo hare maestro.

Y siguió su camino, el cual fue tomado por Otabek segundos después.

– Bien, vamos Noel… – dijo Víctor girando hacia izquierda y perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Noel suspiro y siguió al príncipe pero, detuvo sus pasos cuando la voz de Yuri le llamo.

– Sabes tan bien como yo que el maestro no se creyó esa mentira.

– Lo sé – contesto sin regresar a verle.

– No olvides lo que te dije acerca de seguirle el juego al viejo.

Regreso a verlo sin emitir palabra alguna.

– Solo es un recordatorio.

Dejando a un Noel solo con sus pensamientos, Yuri siguió el mismo camino que Otabek y el maestro Ballad habían tomado.

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, la noche pronto se haría presente y con ello, los peligros que acechaban en Eos. Aun cuando era de conocimiento público y, se sugería no salir después del horario permitido, la familia de Celestino ya se encontraba fuera del que alguna vez fue su hogar, subiendo las maletas y algunas pertenencias en el auto que los llevaría a la vieja granja de la familia de la esposa del mismo.

Yuuri contemplaba todo sin poder moverse de su sitio, ya que no tenía fuerzas para hablarle o en este caso, ayudarle a subir todo al auto, ya que sentía la culpa lo seguía carcomiendo por dentro.

Por su parte, Adalberto y compañía eran quienes se habían ofrecido para terminar el trabajo.

– Supongo que es todo – dijo Phichit, cerrando la cajuela del auto.

– Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarnos, no tenían por qué hacerlo.

– No fue nada, lo hicimos con todo placer – contesto Sunan.

– Dafne – hablo Adalberto, sacando un pequeño objeto de entre sus ropas.

Ella volteo a verlo.

– Espero pueda ayudarte – dijo entregándoselo.

– ¿Qué es? – tomando el sobre.

– Un celular y una agenda con números telefónicos.

– Pero… ¿Por qué?

– Sé que el rey ordeno que se te diera una dote pero, dudo mucho que te sea suficiente, más si piensas vivir toda tu vida en la granja de tus padres.

Ella bajo la mirada.

– Además, tus hijos querrán estudiar alguna carrera.

– Las personas exiliadas pierden ese beneficio – aseguro Dafne.

– Lo sé, es por eso que en esta agenda están los números de teléfono de personas que pueden ayudarte, solo debes decirles que hablas de parte mía o de Sunan y ellos se encargaran del resto.

– ¿Puedo saber quiénes son estas personas?

– Altissia – susurro.

– ¿Se trata del…?

– No temas en pedir ayuda si la necesitas.

La viuda de Celestino sonrió dejando que una solitaria lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

– Muchas gracias.

Adalberto asintió y se movió de su sitio, dejando que la figura de Yuuri fuera visible. Dafne se limpió el rostro y camino hacia donde estaba el joven azabache, quien bajo la cabeza al verla llegar a su lado.

– Yuuri.

El no respondió.

– No fue tu culpa – dijo con una voz suave y comprensiva.

Yuuri levanto la cabeza y vio una suave sonrisa en el rostro de Dafne.

– La pérdida de mi marido es difícil, no solo perdí a la persona que amo, mis hijos perdieron a su padre.

Los labios de Yuuri temblaron al no poder responder.

– Pero ni mis hijos ni yo te culpamos, mi esposo conocía los riesgos y el trato de ayudarte tanto como pudo porque creía en ti.

– Dafne – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

– No solo el creyó que este reino podría cambiar, también mis hijos y yo creemos firmemente en ello.

– Yo…

Dafne tomo las manos del más joven y las levanto a la altura de su corazón.

– Sé que serás un noble y justo rey Yuuri, que traerás paz a este reino así como a todas las personas que seguimos esperando por ella.

Las lágrimas no dejaron de caer por el rostro de Yuuri.

– Es cierto – dijo liberando sus manos para sacar una cajita de su bolsa – toma.

– ¿Qué es? – dijo tomándola con una mano y limpiándose el rostro con la otra.

– Hace poco fue tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

– Celestino lo había comprado pero, no tuvo tiempo para entregártelo.

Contuvo el aliento cuando escucho el origen de la cajita. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro de la cajita había una pequeña cadena de oro, no era muy lujosa pero para él, era el objeto más valioso del mundo.

– Yo… – levanto la vista.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri.

Las lágrimas nuevamente asaltaron su rostro y, sin poder contener sus emociones, abrazo a la viuda de celestino y la estrecho con fuerza.

– Yo… No dejare que el sacrificio de Celestino sea en vano, yo… Prometo que…

– Sé que lo harás – susurro Dafne – sé que Celestino, donde sea que se encuentre, estará muy orgulloso de ti cuando asumas el trono.

Yuuri finalmente dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

– Espero que sí.

Dafne asintió y se apartó de él.

– ¡Mamá es hora de irnos! – le llamo uno de sus hijos.

Ella sonrió y camino hacia donde estaban sus hijos en compañía de Yuuri.

– Cuídense mucho – dijo Adalberto abrazando a Dafne.

– Lo haremos – contesto.

Todos entraron en el auto y, tras una última sonrisa, cerraron la puerta del mismo, el auto arranco, alejándose hasta perderse de la vista de todos.

– Adalberto – lo llamo Yuuri.

El volteo a verlo.

– Necesito un favor.

Frunció el ceño, ya que no era habitual que el azabache le pidiera un favor.

– Dime.

– Necesito encontrar al hombre que delato a Celestino – girándose para encarar a los tres.

Phichit, Adalberto y Sunan regresaron a verse sin decir palabras.

– ¿Que sucede? – dijo percatándose de su forma de actuar.

– Es que…– Phichit se calló regresando a ver a su padre.

– Ya sabemos quién delato a Celestino.

– ¿Qué?

– De hecho, lo descubrimos el mismo día que murió Celestino – aseguro Phichit.

Yuuri bajo la mirada unos segundos, sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar. Trago con fuerza y levanto la vista.

– ¿Quién es?

Nadie contesto.

– ¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez con impaciencia.

– Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos – sugirió Phichit.

* * *

La habitación del rey era una de las más grandes del palacio. Las ventanas eran adornadas por bellas cortinas doradas con encajes blancos en las orillas, el suelo estaba tapizado con un tipo de tela parecía al terciopelo, a mano derecha había dos pequeños sofá junto a una mesita, a mano derecha un tocador donde se encontraban los artículos personales de la reina Anora, la cama estaba al frente ordenada como siempre y al fondo, se encontraba la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño.

– Y pensar que alguna vez le perteneció al rey Katsuki – dijo Víctor.

– Lo fue, aunque cambio mucho según me entere, el rey Demian ordeno redecorarla por completo.

Víctor no contesto y camino por la habitación.

– ¿Al menos sabes dónde está la bóveda?

– Hablas conmigo – aseguro Víctor.

El camino hacia la pared que estaba al lado de la cama, tanteo la misma y, tras unos segundos, encontró el botón que buscaba, justo detrás de la enorme base de la cama.

– Bingo – dijo y lo pulso.

La enorme pared se deslizo hacia atrás y luego hacia la izquierda, revelando un pasadizo que no muchos conocían.

– No quiero saber cómo es que sabes eso.

– Digamos que no es la primera vez que entro aquí, sin que mi padre lo sepa.

– Lógico.

– Espera afuera y vigila que nadie venga, si ves que mi padre se acerca, envíame un mensaje.

Noel asintió.

– Ten cuidado – le pidió.

Víctor asintió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de aquel misterioso pasadizo. Aunque sabía que estaba mintiéndole a Noel, no creyó conveniente decirle como conocía la ubicación de la bóveda realmente, sobre todo porque la descubrió un día que su padre le llamo a sus aposentos y, como la puerta estaba abierta él pudo ver claramente como su padre salía de aquel pasadizo, cerrándose tras él, su padre nunca se enteró de ello y no quería saber exactamente qué haría si se enteraba. Por lo que decidió guardarse el secreto para no meter en más problemas de los que ya a su mejor amigo.

Cuando bajo el último escalón, busco el botón en la pared y las luces se encendieron inmediatamente. La bóveda no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, había muchas estantería repletas de libros cuyas páginas habían perdido el blanco que las caracterizaba por el pasar de los años así como viejos pergaminos con palabras antiguas que no conocía del todo.

Ahora tenía el problema de dónde empezar a buscar la información que necesitaba. Comenzó leyendo brevemente los primeros libros que estaban en la sección de la letra K, al inicio no encontró mucho, solo lo que ya se conocía, el origen del reino, quien fue su primer rey, sus descendientes, los pormenores de la guerra que habían tenido con su familia pero nada más.

Incluso había encontrado un viejo pergamino que hablaba de la antigua leyenda de Etro, la diosa del Valhala que había concedido su poder a los Katsuki, el germen que azota el mundo por las noches y la sagrada misión de estos para combatirla. Hoy en día, la leyenda de la diosa era eso, una simple historia que muchos no creían realmente, y aunque veían la magia frente a ellos, seguían escépticos puesto que, con todo ese poder, ¿por qué no habían acabado con los cadentes?

También hablaba del cristal, aquel poderoso objeto que canalizaba los poderes de los Katsuki para combatir los cadentes pero, dicho cristal no había aparecido tras la muerte de los reyes, ¿acaso solo era una fantasía? Nadie lo había visto salvo las familia real por lo que, o solo era un mentira para excusar los extraños poderes de los mismos o, el cristal desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Cerró nuevamente el pergamino sin encontrar nada relevante, al menos no sobre los hechos ocurridos la noche de hace trece años, cuando los reyes Katsuki habían muerto en un golpe de estado propiciados por los mismos súbditos del reino.

¿Por qué Yuuri le había dicho que le preguntara a su padre?

¿Que tenía que ver con ello?

No podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro triste y lleno de resentimiento de Yuuri, mucho menos lo que insinuó con sus palabras.

¿Yuuri era el hijo del rey Regis?

Si era así, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido al golpe de estado?

Se revolvió el cabello en señal de frustración y procedió a seguir buscando entre cientos de libros y Pergaminos viejos. Por lo que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado por lo que, solo se detuvo cuando su teléfono sonó.

– ¿Noel?

" _Sal de ahí, el rey está en camino a sus habitaciones"_

– ¿Que tan lejos?

" _Acaba de salir de su despacho, está despidiéndose del presidente de Arcadya"_

– En seguida salgo – y colgó.

Metió su celular dentro de su pantalón y cuando estaba por salir, tiro sin querer uno de libro que estaba oculto en la estantería conjunta. Lo levanto y le dedico una mirada curiosa, la pasta del libro era totalmente negra, no había letras que dijeran el nombre del mismo y, como si algo lo llamase, lo abrió para leer su contenido.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no era un libro como cualquier otro, este contenía notas, cálculos y fechas de lo que parecían experimentos de algún tipo, lo que más le extraño fue la letra de las palabras en las páginas del mismo.

– La letra de mi padre – susurro.

En el mismo detallaba haber encontrado un objeto valioso, pero para utilizarlo debía encontrar el huésped perfecto que pudiese albergarlo sin que este se descontrolara. Hablaba de un aura oscura proveniente del mismo y los nefastos resultados que había obtenido al querer usarlo. Indicaba que gracias a él había hallado el lugar donde se encontraba la otra mitad y que, quizás pronto, sus planes rendirían frutos.

– ¿En que estaba metido?

Paso las páginas, encontrando algunos garabatos y letras antiguas que no conocía, solo reconoció el nombre de la diosa Etro y Caos en algunas líneas. Siguió pasando páginas hasta que, una en especial, llamo su atención. En ella hablaba de haber encontrado a un huésped para ese objeto y, que tras horas de espera, el experimento había funcionado, el objeto estaba dentro de la persona que había escogido y, este se había adaptado perfectamente al mismo.

– ¿Huésped? – Se preguntó curioso.

Un ruido en el pasadizo de las escaleras lo alerto, cerro el libro y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio. Cuando alzo la cabeza pudo notar una sombra bajando por la misma por lo que, rápidamente se metió entre los estantes y se escondió en los más alejados del lugar. Alzo la vista y noto como su padre entraba en el lugar.

– ¡Por la diosa! – exclamo por lo bajo.

Su padre se movió con lentitud por el lugar, mientras él se movía sobre sus rodillas y manos para no ser visto por el mismo. Pidiendo a todos los dioses que no notara su presencia o, en esta ocasión no tendría como escaparse del castigo. Espero a que su padre se sentara y comenzara a leer el libro que estaba en el escritorio ubicado al fondo y procedió a avanzar hasta llegar al pasadizo, subiendo los escalones lentamente hasta que se encontró fuera del campo de visión y corrió los que faltaban.

Salió por el pasadizo y se apresuró a la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose a un Noel muy asustado tras ella.

– ¿Te vio?

– No, eso creo…

– Por eso te dije que era una locura.

– No se dio cuenta – aseguro cerrando la puerta tras el – eso es lo importante.

– ¿Y si lo hizo?

– Noel, seamos francos, si mi padre se hubiese dado cuenta no estaría aquí contigo.

Noel entrecerró los ojos por la frustración.

– No es gracioso.

– Lo sé – secundo – pero es mejor irnos antes de que el salga y nos vea aquí.

Noel asintió y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar tan rápido como les fue posible.

* * *

La sorpresa en el rostro de Yuuri no se hizo esperar, no entendía el por qué Adalberto y los demás lo habían traigo a ese lugar en específico, se giró para encararlos y preguntar el por qué.

– ¿Por qué venimos al orfanato? – pregunto aun sin poder encontrar el motivo de su presencia.

– La persona que buscas está aquí, Yuuri – contesto Adalberto.

– ¿En el orfanato? – Pregunto nuevamente – eso es imposible, aquí hay solo niños y monjas, además de la ayuda que Minako les brinda.

Adalberto suspiro.

– Sígueme.

Yuuri frunció el ceño pero siguió a Adalberto, siendo imitado por Phichit y Sunan.

El cielo ya se encontraba bajo el manto de la noche por lo que no había personas recorriendo las calles cercanas al orfanato, las calles eran iluminadas por las viejas farolas y sus sombras se proyectaban por las mismas. El frio comenzaba a colarse por sus huesos y la sensación de que lo que estaba por mostrarse lo hundiría aún más, siguió rondándole la cabeza.

Tanto misterio entre Adalberto, Sunan y Phichit comenzaba a inquietarlo, ¿Quién era la persona que había causado la muerte de Celestino? ¿Y por qué estaba en el orfanato? No tenía sentido alguno para él.

Yuuri detuvo sus pasos solo cuando Adalberto y los demás se detuvieron en la vieja capilla que estaba a una cuadra del orfanato.

– ¿La capilla? – le pregunto a Adalberto.

– ¿Todavía no te das una idea? – pregunto haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Yuuri.

Yuuri frunció el ceño nuevamente, pensó por unos segundos y negó con su cabeza.

Adalberto suspiro.

– Yuuri… La persona es… – Phichit trato de explicarle – Cuando, te fuiste corriendo vi algo – declaro.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Ardyn le estaba dando un sobre a…

Yuuri se dio cuenta que les estaba costando decirle quien era.

– Ardyn estaba con otra persona – siguió Sunan – se estaban ocultando en un callejón, las personas ya se habían ido, le entrego un paquete que por lo mucho que se cuidaban al voltear, era dinero.

Yuuri solo se mantuvo en silencio.

– Estamos fuera de la capilla, ¿Quién crees que era esa persona?

El bajo la mirada, lo pensó unos segundos y, tras ello, la idea que cruzo su mente le trajo un sentimiento de sorpresa y horror.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que la personas que entrego a Celestino es…?

– Si no puedes creerlo, entra y confróntalo – le sugirió Sunan.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos y dio unos pasos al frente con la decisión de hacerlo pero, la mano de Phichit sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

–…

– Espera – le dijo, sacando algo de su mochila – si vas a hacerlo, ¿Quién mejor que Shade para ello?

Yuuri se sorprendió de ver su traje en manos de su mejor amigo.

– Phichit.

– Cámbiate, nosotros estaremos cuidándote la espalda por si algo sale mal.

Yuuri observo la determinación de su mejor amigo, sonrió y tomo el traje.

* * *

Ambos jadeaban furiosamente por la carrera que habían tenido desde la habitación del rey, se dejaron caer sobre los sofás tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. El susto de verse casi atrapado por el rey aún seguía vibrando en sus almas, temiendo que por alguna razón el rey entrara a la biblioteca solo para enviarlos a la mazmorra por entrar en una zona personal y restringida.

Cuando sus corazones se tranquilizaron y sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales, se sentaron mejor en los sofás.

– ¿Por qué siempre me metes en estos problemas?

– Porque de no hacerlo, tu vida sería muy aburrida.

Noel negó con su cabeza.

– ¿Y bien?, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

Víctor se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en decirle lo que había encontrado en la bóveda, algo alejado del tema que realmente estaba buscando en primer lugar.

– No – contesto – solo encontré lo que todo mundo sabe, sus poderes, los reyes que gobernaron, sus hijos, la leyenda de la diosa… Nada importante, ni relacionado a lo que quería saber.

– ¿Y qué es lo que buscas? – Volvió a preguntar – Sé que quieres saber de los Katsuki pero, ¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?

Noto la duda en el rostro de su amigo y suspiro.

– Si lo que te preocupa es que le diga algo al rey, no lo hare.

Víctor enarco una ceja.

– Lo prometo – aseguro – Nunca he dicho nada de lo que me cuentas, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

– Porque quizás sea algo que puede perjudicar a mi padre y yo no quiero decírselo.

Noel frunció el ceño.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Prométeme, pase lo que pase, no le dirás a nadie lo que te voy a decir.

El asintió en silencio.

– Hoy, cuando Celestino murió, me encontré con Yuuri.

Noel rodo los ojos y negó con su cabeza, estaba por hablar pero Víctor lo detuvo.

– No es lo que crees – le aseguro – hable con el pero, él me dijo algunas cosas que me dejaron pensando.

– ¿Cosas?

– Dijo que… Los Nikiforov solo causan muerte.

– ¿Qué?, ¿él te dijo eso? – Pregunto con sorpresa – Víctor ese chico…

– Déjame terminar, por favor – le pidió, tratando de calmarlo – eso no fue lo que me inquieto, lo que dijo después sí.

– ¿Y eso fue?

– Dijo que, todo empezaba con la usurpación de un trono que no le pertenecía a mi padre.

–…

– Y la muerte de sus padres.

– Víctor, estas tratando de decir que ese chico…

– Puede que Yuuri, sea el hijo del rey Regis… Katsuki Yuuri.

– ¿Ha?, No estarás creyendo eso ¿o sí?

– Pues…

– Víctor eso es imposible, los Katsuki están muertos – dijo levantándose de golpe – murieron hace trece años, los reyes fueron asesinados y sus hijos se calcinaron cuando parte del castillo se incendió.

– Lo sé, incluso yo llegue a pensar que era una locura pero…

– ¿Pero qué?

– Yuuri, también dijo que…

– ¿Qué? – Cruzándose de brazos – ¿Qué otra locura te dijo?

– Que él era Glass Shade.

El silencio inundo el ambiente por unos segundos antes de que Noel volviera a hablar.

– No es… Como… ¿Tú lo crees?

– Bueno, es imposible negarlo cuando lo ves desaparecer en destellos de luz, como lo hace Shade ¿no crees?

Noel se dejó caer sobre su asiento nuevamente, aun sin asimilar toda la información.

– Tu padre debe saberlo, él está buscándolo.

– No.

– Pero Víctor…

– Lo prometiste.

Noel hizo una mueca, arrepintiéndose internamente por la promesa hecha.

– Supongo que ahora te das cuenta en el dilema en el que estoy.

– Claramente – contesto con desdén – ¿y qué harás?, porque encubrir a un ladrón, por muy príncipe que sea, es un delito… Es traición a la corona.

– ¿Ahora si crees que es el príncipe?

– Después de que me dijeras que ese chico es Glass Shade, todo encaja.

–…

– Los Katsuki poseían magia y habilidades específicas, durante meses se ha rumorado que Shade es el hijo del rey Regis, ya que usa técnicas que solo la familia real usaba en combate…. Así que si, no puede haber más dudas, ese chico definitivamente es Katsuki Yuuri.

– No solo eso, por sangre él es el verdadero rey de Nueva Hasetsu.

– No, no lo es.

– Noel.

– Los diez nobles tomaron la decisión, entregaron el reino a tu padre, por mucho que él sea el hijo del anterior rey, no puede reclamar nada, además ¿Por qué ahora? – Mostrando la molestia en su voz – ¿Por qué no apareció hace trece años para reclamar el trono? Quizás era un niño de seis, siete años pero pudo mostrarse y alguien se haría cargo de su tutela hasta que fuera mayor y se volviera rey.

– Quizás no pudo, no sabemos que fue de él durante estos años.

– Oh, quizás está tramando algo contra tu padre, ¿no lo has pensado?

– De ser así, hace mucho lo hubiese hecho, dudo que sabiendo quien es no hiciera algo para recuperar el trono que por sangre es de él.

– Deja de defenderlo Víctor – la voz de Noel se mostraba irritada – esto es serio, estás hablando de una confrontación política si ese chico lo anuncia, tu padre debe saberlo para que tome medidas.

– ¿Para qué?, ¿para que lo encierre, lo envié lejos?

– Víctor.

– Escucha, no haremos nada hasta que encuentre lo que busco, ¿entendido?

Noel camino de un lado a otro buscando una forma de persuadirlo, pero falló en el intento.

– Bien, pero te recuerdo que lo que está pasando es muy serio Víctor, tu padre debe saberlo, tener al hijo del anterior rey dentro del reino es un problema no solo para él, sino para todo el mundo.

– Lo sé.

Noel suspiro y tomo asiento.

– ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?

– Yuuri dijo que mi padre… O al menos lo insinuó, tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de los Katsuki.

– Esa es una tontería, el rey Demian no estaba en Nueva Hasetsu cuando los Katsuki fallecieron.

– Lo sé, pero el simple hecho de que lo mencionara me inquieta.

– Así que, ¿quieres saber que paso hace trece años?

Víctor asintió.

– ¿Y cómo planeas eso, exactamente? – Pregunto – no hay libro o documento que contenga esa información.

– Es lo que más me molesta, no encontrar lo que busco.

Noel observo el gesto de impotencia de su amigo, aun no comprendía las razones de Víctor para proteger a ese chico pero, él era su guardaespaldas y debía hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo a salvo y, si hallando la verdad en toda ese neblina de preguntas era la única manera de hacerlo, solo había una forma.

– Víctor.

Este regreso a verlo.

– Tal vez no haya documento que posea la información que buscas pero…

–…

– Quizás, haya alguien que pueda ayudarte con ello.

Víctor lo miro con confusión.

– Alguien que estuvo aquí, la noche de hace trece años.

* * *

La capilla estaba a casi a oscuras, solo las tenues luces que brindaban las velas eran la única iluminación que esta contenía. El aire se sentía algo frio pero nada comparado al que se sentía en la intemperie. Un agradable aroma a incienso podía percibirse, dejando que la sensación de estar en contacto con los viejos dioses envolviera al que entraba al lugar.

El padre Ignis, quien llevaba el sacerdocio de los sidéreos en Nueva Hasetsu – vocación dada solo a las mujeres pero que por su fe se le concedió– se encontraba al frente del lugar, metiendo algunas cosas en una pequeña caja, cerrándola con llave segundos después. Una extraña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y sus ojos mostraban una emoción fuera de la del amable padre que todos conocían. Se agacho y retiro unas cuantas losetas del suelo, mostrando un pequeño agujero bajo de las mismas, metió la caja y volvió a colocar las mismas.

– Otro día, otro trabajo bien remunerado – dijo en un leve murmullo.

Se giró para salir de la capilla, puesto que tenía que regresar al orfanato y vigilar con ayuda de la directora, que los niños terminaran sus deberes. Antes de que pudiese continuar, una oscura figura se dejó ver a pocos pasos de la puerta.

– Oh, hermano, si vienes a rezar estás en tu casa, los dioses están aquí para escuchar tus ruegos – dijo dando un paso al frente.

– No vine a rezar, padre Ignis.

El padre se congelo solo unos segundos al reconocer la voz de la persona frente a él.

– Glass… Shade.

El mencionado dio unos pasos al frente, dejando que las luces delas velas lo mostraran.

– Padre Ignis, no pensé que fueras esa clase de persona – dijo avanzando unos pasos – aliándote con la nobleza para herir a otros, usando la ropa que solo los elegidos por la diosa pueden portar con orgullo.

El padre se mantuvo en silencio pero, el semblante de sorpresa desapareció dejando que una sonrisa altiva proseguida de una fuerte risa se dejara escuchar en el lugar.

– Veo que lo descubriste, tardaste mucho ¿no crees? – dijo sin un ápice de miedo en su voz.

El ladrón no respondió.

– Nosotros los plebeyos, somos la clase más baja dentro de la jerarquía de poder en ambos reinos – dijo moviéndose hacia la derecha y cruzando los brazos tras su espalda – Ninguno de nosotros tenemos el poder de desafiar la autoridad de los diez nobles o del mismo rey Demian.

–…

– "El poder es todo en este mundo" – enfatizando la frase con sus dedos – En ocasiones, algunos tenemos que elegir entre caer o, dejar morir a otros en pos de nuestra supervivencia personal.

Shade solo lo seguía con la mirada, apretando con fuerza sus manos mientras el padre Ignis hablaba.

– Es la naturaleza humana, al final de cuentas, los que nacimos con mala estrella debemos inclinarnos ante los que tienen el poder.

– ¿Es por eso que vendiste a Celestino? – dijo con enojo – ¿por poder? ¿Por dinero?

– Tú que vas a saber – indico – ¿sabes lo que vivimos los que crecimos en las calles? ¿Lo que tuvimos que luchar para estar dónde estamos? – Dijo como si se tratara de justificar – Huérfano de nacimiento, fui llevado por una buena familia, claro me dio estudios pero nunca me adoptaron, solo era otro chico que ayudaban, gustaban conceder generosas donaciones, por ello cuando crecí quise hacer lo mismo, me enliste en la congregación de la diosa que estaba en el reino, al inicio los hombres solo éramos pequeños monjes, menores que las sacerdotisas… Las humillaciones de otros al vernos, solo por estar en un habito de mujeres, eran el pan de cada día.

– ¿Entonces fue por venganza?

– No, claro que no, ¿Por qué haría algo así?– riendo ligeramente – durante esos años, aguante humillaciones, insultos entre otras cosas, todo gracias a los que tenían poder… Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que, la única forma de que te respetaran era obtener ese poder… Y que mejor para ello que el dinero y las influencias de otros que lo poseen… Y tú lo iniciaste.

– ¿Yo?

– Si, tu llegada fue como una señal para que pusiera en marcha mis pensamientos, el comandante Ardyn te odia, el rey por igual, la guardia te busca incansablemente… ¿Qué mejor que ayudar en tu captura y obtener dinero por ello? Así podría dejar – alzando los brazos para mostrar el lugar – esto… A comparación de las sacerdotisas o la misma divina, los hombres podemos dimitir al habito, diciendo que creemos que la diosa considera que hemos cumplido nuestra misión con ella en esta vida.

– ¿Y Celestino que tenía que ver con todo esto?

– Buena pregunta – el padre bajo los dos escalones y camino unos pasos hacia el ladrón – Celestino comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas, dando comida a pobres, regalos, donaciones…. ¿De dónde obtenía todo eso?

Shade apretó los dientes, recordando que hace unos días él le había dado el dinero a Celestino para comprar algunas cosas y ayudar a los necesitados, incluso había ido al lugar sin pensarlo, lugar donde había visto también al padre Ignis, pero nunca capto algo extraño en su comportamiento.

– Así que, seguro tenía algo que ver contigo, sobre todo cuando una noche, vi al doctor, ayudándote… ¿Tu hombro esta mejor? Espero al menos haya hecho un buen trabajo.

El recuerdo de aquella noche lo golpeo, recordaba haber sido ayudado por un extraño pero, el padre Ignis no podía serlo, la silueta y la voz eran definitivamente las de un niño.

– Después… Decidí pasarle la información al comandante y el me pagaba por cada cosa que encontraba de ti, por muy pequeña que fuera.

– Fue por ti que lo apresaran la primera vez.

– Pero fue tu culpa que lo consideraran al menos sospechoso en primer lugar, el comandante Ardyn estaba bastante molesto por la forma en como irrumpiste en la zona de detenciones.

El ladrón no pudo refutar aquel hecho.

– Todo lo demás ya lo sabes, verte tirado en un charco de sangre fue bastante… Extraño, considerando que todo mundo te ve como un hombre invencible.

– Tu…

– El comandante estaba feliz con el video de ti siendo llevado por Celestino, nunca lo vi tan contento en mi vida, incluso la paga fue tres veces más grande de lo usual.

– Vendiste a Celestino por dinero.

– Y lo haría de nuevo si con ello garantizo tener un futuro mejor y más… Elegante que estas ropas – tomando la tela de su túnica.

Las manos del ladrón comenzaron a congelarse.

El frio comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar, las velas se apagaron por la brisa helada que comenzó a sentirse, la única iluminación en el lugar eran los ojos del mismo, los cuales se iluminaron de forma intermitente en un intenso color a su Neón por el enojo que le recorría el cuerpo.

– Cuando supe que eras tú, no podía creerlo, un hombre que juro seguir las reglas de la diosa, quien juro proteger al prójimo… Vine esperando encontrarte arrepentido por lo hecho pero, lo único que ve es a un hombre corrompido por la codicia y el poder.

– Todos somos iguales – dijo tratando de no mostrar el miedo que le estaba recorriendo al ver al ladrón mostrar parte de su poder.

– Tenía la intención de ser clemente pero… Lo que le hiciste a Celestino, causar su muerte.

– Celestino no valía nada, solo era otro médico tratando de ser héroe – haciendo un ademan que indicaba que el tema no le era de importancia.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

– ¡Celestino era mucho mejor persona que tú! – grito y enormes picos de hielo se alzaron alrededor del cuerpo del padre Ignis, acercándose lentamente hacia el – ¡Le quitaste la vida a un padre, a un esposo, a un amigo!

El padre se movió, su rostro mostraba el pánico que estaba sintiendo.

– ¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarme?– dijo deteniendo cuando su espalda se topó con la estatua de la diosa tras el – ¿Qué ganaras con ello?

Shade no contesto y alzo su mano mientras caminaba hacia él.

– Eres un monstruo, no mereces vivir.

Los picos se hicieron hacia atrás y con un ademan de su dueño estos se lanzaron hacia el padre, quien se cubrió con sus brazos como si eso pudiese protegerlo del destino que le aguardaba.

– ¡Yuuri!

Un grito le hizo recobrar la compostura y los pico se detuvieron justo cuando tocaron la piel del padre, pero estos no lograron herirlo.

" _¿Yuuri?, ¿podría ser…?"_ pensó el padre sin levantar la cabeza.

Tres figuras envueltas en capucha se acercaron al ladrón.

– No lo hagas – dijo uno de ellos – tú no eres así.

– Por su culpa murió Celestino.

– Lo sé – acercándose lentamente a el – pero Celestino no volverá con su muerte.

– ¿Y entonces? ¿Lo dejo vivir tan tranquilo?

– No, pero tampoco puedes quitarle la vida, no es lo que Celestino querría que hicieras – dijo tocando su brazo – el confiaba en ti y sabia el gran hombre que eres así como la gran amabilidad que hay en tu corazón.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del ladrón, quien bajo su brazo haciendo con ello que los picos de hielos se deshicieran.

– El no merece vivir.

– Puede ser, pero no puedes quitar una vida por otra, tú no eres Demian Nikiforov.

Con escuchar ese nombre, fue como si algo en su mente reaccionara.

– Eres hijo de tu padre, heredaste su compasión y la forma que tenía para hacer justicia.

El ladrón volteo a verlo y asintió.

– Padre Ignis – lo llamo – tienes veinticuatro horas a partir de este momento para irte del reino, no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, si para cuando el tiempo que te doy tú no te has marchado… Te buscare y no dudare en acabar contigo – regresándole a ver de reojo.

El padre trago con fuerza, levantándose con miedo.

– Vámonos – le susurro, apoyándose en el cuerpo del otro por el cansancio que sentía.

La otra figura asintió y le ayudo a salir del lugar, siendo seguido por las otras dos figuras, dejando a un muy asustado padre, temblando por ver al ladrón Shade en una faceta que nunca le había visto, pero con una clara idea de lo que podía hacer a partir de ese momento.

* * *

El rey se encontraba en su despacho, firmando reformas, declinando audiencias y sellando los veredictos que algunos acusados habían obtenido en juicios previos.

La muerte de Celestino seguía fresca, todos los medio hablaban de ella como si fuera la noticias más importante de todos los tiempos, ¿un acusado muriendo por su propia mano frente al rey? Era la primicia que todos los medios acaparaban.

Demian, haciendo uso de su diplomacia y conducta, había evadido el tema magistralmente, diciendo que su muerte era lo último que él deseaba pero, con el simple hecho de haber muerto, él se había inculpado de traición.

Lo único que lamentaba era no haber obtenido información alguna acerca de Shade.

– Tu hijo es bastante impredecible… Regis – dijo con una sonrisa – por que sin duda debe ser tu hijo, no hay otro ser humano capaz de hacer lo que tu familia ha hecho por generaciones.

El sonido de dos golpes en la puerta llamó su atención.

– Adelante.

Un guardia abrió la puerta, entra al lugar, hizo una reverencia y se acercó unos pasos.

– Majestad, disculpe la interrupción.

– ¿Que sucede?

– Un hombre solicita verle enseguida.

– No tengo tiempo para atender fanáticos.

– Lo sé, tratamos de persuadirlo para que se fuera pero insiste en verlo.

– ¿Dijo que quiere?

– Si, dijo que poseía información importante que solo usted podía saber.

– ¿Acerca de qué?

– Glass Shade.

El rey dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta.

– Conduzcan a ese hombre a la sala del trono.

– Como ordene majestad

El soldado hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron diez minutos después. El rey avanzo por el pasillo hasta la escalinata que daba al trono, el hombre se encontraba arrodillado, aun cuando el rey paso a su lado no levanto la cabeza ni emitió sonido alguno al verlo subir la misma

El rey se sentó en el trono, con un ademan hizo que los guardias abandonaran la sala y procedió a hablar.

– Mis guardas dijeron que tenías información importante acerca de Shade – dijo con una voz grave – sabes lo que te sucederá si estas mintiendo ¿verdad?

– Lo entiendo majestad.

– Muy bien – acomodándose mejor en el trono – ¿qué información me tienes?

– Mi rey, se lo difícil que ha sido localizar al ladrón y más, lograr saber quién se oculta tras ese antifaz.

El rey enarco una ceja.

– ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera, que ya no tendrá que buscarlo porque yo sé dónde se encuentra?, no hablo de su alter ego como ese sucio ladrón sino, como un simple civil.

El rey se inclinó hacia delante, con un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

– ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

– Por supuesto que lo sé, majestad.

Levanto la cabeza y el rostro del padre Ignis mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

El frio de la noche se dejaba sentir con fuerza, sus cabellos eran mecidos por la misma mientras varias lágrimas caían por su rostro. Se encontraba arrodillado frente al viejo lago que alguna vez fue testigo de su encuentro con Víctor cuando niños, el que los volvió a reunir una vez después de encontrarse en palacio… Y el que hoy era testigo de la más grande tristeza que podía sentir en su pecho.

Sin fuerzas sostenía sobre su regazo el traje que por meses había portado, ayudando a los que estaban a merced de Demian y la guarda, con el que había luchado en contra de los cadentes cuando estos habían atacado a varias personas fuera del reino, tantas aventuras que había vivido con él y ahora, ese traje le resultaba tan ajeno y doloroso que no podía ni verlo.

– Yuuri – susurro Phichit, dando un paso al frente a para consolar a su amigo pero, la mano de Adalberto lo detuvo.

– Necesita un momento para el – dijo respondiendo la silenciosa pregunta del menor.

Yuuri continuo dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, recriminándose una y otra vez lo sucedido con Celestino, diciéndose a cada momento que si hubiese escuchado a su hermana, Adalberto y a los demás, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

– Es mi culpa – susurro.

" _No lo es"_ pensaron los tres pero se mantuvieron en silencio.

Suspiro profundamente sin levantarse de su sitio.

– Su no hubiese sido tan terco respecto a todo esto, acerca de mi destino, el trono, sobre Demian… Celestino aun estaría con vida.

– Eso no lo garantiza, Yuuri – finalmente hablo Adalberto – no sabemos si Celestino aun seguiría con vida, el padre Ignis ya lo tenía en la mira, solo necesito un momento para lograr llevar a cabo su plan.

– Y yo se lo di – apretando con fuerza el traje – este manto solo ha causado dolor.

– Claro que no – agrego Phichit – has ayudado a muchas personas, las cuales harían lo que fueran para devolver el favor.

– Celestino no me debía nada, así que no es justo que entregara su vida.

– No te debía nada pero quiso hacerlo, todo por el futuro que él creía podía ser salvado – prosiguió Sunan.

– ¿Cómo pudo poner su fe en alguien como yo? – dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba lo derrotado que se encontraba.

– Porque tú representas lo que muchas creen haber perdido hace mucho.

Yuuri se giró ligeramente para ver a Sunan de reojo.

– Esperanza.

– ¿Esperanza? – Soltando una pequeña risa – ¿Cómo puedo serlo al causar tanto dolor? ¿Que se supone que haga cuando el dolor y las perdidas seguirán presentes?

– Seguir adelante – dijo Adalberto.

Él se alejó de Phichit y Sunan para cercarse al azabache, arrodillándose a su lado.

– ¿Crees que todo está perdido? Levántate y vuelve a intentarlo, ¿crees que Celestino merecía seguir viviendo? No dejes que su sacrifico sea en vano, sigue adelante con esto y derroca a Demian, ¿crees que las personas merecen un mundo mejor, lejos de la oscuridad y los cadentes? Recupera el cristal y cumple tu destino.

– Adalberto.

– No estás solo Yuuri, es cierto que en una guerra será imposible salvar a todos, tanto Sunan como yo sabemos eso de primera mano pero, en vez de hundirnos y darnos por vencidos seguimos adelante, impidiendo que los sueños y esperanzas de los aquellos que ya no están se apaguen.

Yuuri comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

– Todos confiamos en ti, no importa si morimos en el camino… Lo importante es salvar este mundo, proteger a las personas que viven en él y tú eres la única persona que puede hacerlo.

– Yo…

– No te des por vencido… Aférrate a esos recuerdos y toma la fuerza que te falta de ellos.

Yuuri bajo la mirada para ver el traje.

– Solo tienes que seguir adelante, no detenerte sin importar los obstáculos… Nosotros estamos detrás de ti así como aquellos que se fueron.

Fugaces recuerdos cruzaron su mente, el rostro de su padre, la cálida sonrisa de su madre, los regaños de su hermana, y las muchas voces de aquellas personas que considera importantes… Todas dándole fuerza para seguir adelante.

Respiro profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

– Tienes razón – murmuro, levantándose de su sitio junto al mayor – no puedo dejarme vencer, si lo hago Celestino no descansara en paz.

Los tres asintieron a sus palabras.

– Es por eso que Shade no volverá.

– ¿Qué? – dijeron los tres al unísono.

– Todos están buscándome, lo mejor que Shade puede hacer es desaparecer… Al menos, hasta que sea el momento en el que deba volver, por ello – extendiéndole el traje a Adalberto – No hay nadie mejor que pueda mantenerlo a salvo.

El mayor contemplo el traje, asintió y lo tomo con una de sus manos.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto Phichit – Si Shade ya no estará.

– Lo que debí hacer desde un inicio.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

– Reclamare el trono y recuperare la santalita.

– ¡Yuuri! – Phichit hablo con emoción.

– Bien dicho – dijo Adalberto colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

– Me alegra escucharte decir eso – agrego Sunan – pero, sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Yuuri regreso a verlo con una determinación en su mirada que Sunan nunca había visto en él.

– Lo sé – contesto – pero he tomado la decisión, sin importar lo que eso conlleva.

Yuuri guardo silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

– Matare al rey Demian.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y Terminado.

La trama se comienza a mover hacia otro rumbo, desde aquí van a pasar muchas cosas. Debo decir que en esta parte vamos como por el 40% por ciento de la trama, así que aún falta mucho XD

Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo y me dejan sus hermosos comentarios que, son mi aliento a seguir con este intento de trama.

El capítulo dejo preguntas sin resolver, pero conforme vaya avanzando la trama se responderán.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos.


	22. Capitulo XVIII 分岐 (Bifurcacion)

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XVIII –**

 **分岐** **  
Bifurcación**

 _Son nuestros caminos diferentes, los que nos separan, es el destino el que nos aleja.– Miguel Visurraga Sosa_

* * *

Las enormes rejas de la residencia se abrieron, dejando pasar al auto que transportaba a Noel y a Víctor, siendo el segundo quien no estaba muy convencido respecto a visitar al dueño de la misma, sobre todo cuando este había dicho públicamente que nunca recibiría visitas, a menos que fuera el mismo rey en persona quien lo hiciera.

– ¿Seguro que el tendrá las respuestas que busco? – dijo bajando el vidrio del auto para observar el lugar.

– No te puedo asegurar si lo sabrá, pero es la única persona que podría ayudarte respecto al tema de los Katsuki después de todo, él estuvo en primera fila durante el asalto – contesto Noel.

– Aunque lo sepa, dudo que me responda – susurro Víctor.

– Quizás, pero al menos buscaste respuestas.

Víctor hizo una mueca y continúo observando el paisaje.

El auto se detuvo una vez llego a la puerta principal de la residencia, el chofer se bajó del mismo para abrir la puerta y dejar bajar al príncipe así como a su guardaespaldas.

Víctor recorrió el lugar con la mirada, deteniéndose sobre la figura de una bella mujer, vestida formalmente y que se ajustaba los lentes que poseía.

– Bienvenido Príncipe – dijo la mujer.

– Me da gusto volver a verla Srita Akiho.

– Mi jefe es un hombre muy ocupado, su tiempo para visitas inesperadas es escaso pero, debido a que usted solicito verlo, hizo un espacio en su agenda – aseguro con una voz neutral y semblante serio – si gusta pasar, él lo espera en su despacho.

– Muchas gracias.

Ambos siguieron a la joven mujer y entraron a la enorme residencia.

Akiho los condujo por un largo pasillo, iluminado a media luz y un agradable aroma a sándalo.

– Mi jefe se sorprendió al recibir su llamada – dijo Akiho rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿Así? – Víctor la regreso a ver de reojo.

– Es inusual que usted le pida una audiencia, sobre todo cuando han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron en persona.

– Lo sé, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando me gradué de la academia Lucis.

Aun recordaba vívidamente el día de su graduación. Las chicas de la academia –de diferentes grados– lloraban abiertamente y pedían que no se fuera, que lo extrañarían amargamente y no tenerlo las haría sufrir. Toda una multitud de jovencitas que impedían salir de la misma, incluso los profesores no podían hacer nada para calmarlas… Sobra decir que aun cuando se fue del lugar, durante semanas la mayoría de ellas iban a la dirección para pedir su número de celular personal para localizarlo… Todo un dolor de cabeza para la academia.

– Llegamos – dijo Akiho, girando sobre sus talones para encararlos – Lo está esperando dentro.

– Gracias – volteando a ver a su amigo – Vamos, Noel.

Ambos hicieron el intento de moverse pero la joven mujer se puso enfrente de ambos.

– Me temo que eso no es posible – alzando su mano para detenerlos.

–…

– Usted fue quien solicito la audiencia con mi jefe y solo a usted lo recibirá – mirando de arriba abajo a Noel.

Víctor frunció el ceño, dispuesto a refutar pero la mano de Noel sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

– No te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa.

El asintió y Akiho abrió la puerta.

– El príncipe está aquí – anuncio una vez entro en el lugar.

Su jefe asintió y Akiho le indico al príncipe que entrara al lugar.

– Gracias – susurro Víctor.

Akiho asintió, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

– Tu llamada fue bastante inesperada – dijo levantándose de su asiento detrás del escritorio – ¿puedo saber a qué se debe la súbita petición de vernos?

– Hay algo que necesito discutir contigo.

– Puedo intuirlo, la pregunta seria, ¿el qué? – deteniéndose a pocos pasos de él.

– Hay algo que me inquieta respecto a un hecho en particular y solo tú puedes ayudarme – dijo manteniendo la mirada sobre el rostro ajeno – Yakov, Necesito que me cuentes que sucedió la noche que murieron los reyes Katsuki.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana de su habitación, su calidez tocaron ligeramente su rostro haciendo que arrugara el ceño al verse despertado por el nuevo día. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar su vista a su entorno, levantándose con cuidado y estirando su cuerpo para escuchar como sus huesos crujían ante aquella acción. Por un momento su mente se encontró perdida por la soñolencia pero, tras enfocarse mejor, los sucesos del día anterior comenzaron a pasar por su mente como si se tratara de una película.

Atrajo sin ganas sus piernas, abrazándolas con fuerza, tratando con aquello, soportar todo el dolor y las incesantes ganas de volver a llorar.

– ¿Que se supone que haga a partir de ahora? – susurro.

Recordaba vívidamente las palabras que dijo ante Adalberto y los demás, la decisión que había tomado después de repasar todos los errores y consecuencias que habían sucedido por su causa pero, ahora que todo caía sobre sus hombros y no había nadie a su lado para sostenerlo aquella mañana, miles de preguntas se formularon nuevamente dentro de su mente.

¿Cómo lograría derrocar a Demian? ¿Cómo recuperaría el cristal? Pero por sobre todas ellas, ¿Cómo planeaba salvar al mundo si en su momento, no pudo salvar la vida de un amigo?

Suspiro sin ánimo y estiro su mano para tomar su celular que estaba sobe la mesita de noche, al prender la pantalla noto que los mensajes de Víctor habían cesado, el ultimo que le había enviado era el de un día antes de que Celestino muriera y él estaba inconsciente como para contestar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a reunirse en sus ojos, recordaba la forma tan fría con la que lo había tratado pero, no podía estar cerca de él, era el hijo del hombre que mató a su padre, era un Nikiforov, ¿Quién aseguraba que Víctor no se volvería igual que su padre? La muerte de Celestino abrió el panorama, uno donde la familia Nikiforov mostraba su verdadera cara y, el solo hecho de decirse una y otra vez que Víctor sería igual que su padre, le rasgaba el alma de una forma que no podía describir.

– Si no hubiésemos nacido siendo lo que somos, ¿todo sería diferente? – murmuro, dejando el celular sobre la cama y ocultar su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

Unos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

– Yuuri – era la voz de Mary – ¿despertaste?

– Si – contesto.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Yuuri dudo en contestar antes de indicarle que entrara.

– ¿Estas bien? – dijo entrando a la habitación, con una bandeja con lo que pensó era su desayuno.

– Desperté… Supongo que eso se puede traducir como bien.

Su hermana suspiro y dejo la bandeja en el escritorio.

– Yuuri – dijo su nombre en un tono suave – Sé que quisieras quedarte aquí encerrado pero… No es sano.

– Lo sé.

Mary suspiro al ver el estado de su hermano menor.

– ¿Cómo sigue la herida?

– Mejor, cerró completamente aunque, aun duele un poco por dentro.

– Es normal, aun cuando los Katsuki solemos recuperarnos más rápido que cualquiera no significa que sanemos totalmente.

El asintió sin decir nada más.

Ella se acercó para sentarse a su lado, observando el semblante lleno de tristeza del mismo, sintiendo como su corazón se a oprimía de ver cuán herido estaba tras la muerte de Celestino, culpándose por algo que no estaba en sus manos poder controlar.

Con una mano tomo la de su hermano y con la otra, alzo el rostro del mismo para que sus ojos se encontraran.

– Escucha, sé que no es fácil y que no hay palabras para mitigar el dolor que sientes pero, tomaste una decisión ¿no?

El asintió.

– Estando encerrado, esa promesa que hiciste, de salvar este reino no se va a cumplir.

Yuuri desvió la mirada.

– No estás solo, incluso Celestino, que aunque no está presente, su espíritu como el de nuestros padres siempre estará aquí – soltando su mano para señalar el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

Yuuri finalmente le regalo una sonrisa.

– Ahora… ¿Por qué no desayunas? – le pregunto con una sonrisa– te hice unos hotcakes con miel.

– ¿No decías que nada de golosinas?

– Bueno, creo que por hoy podemos hacernos de la vista gorda – guiñándole un ojo.

Su hermano soltó una pequeña risa.

Yuuri tomo el plato y comenzó a comer su desayuno en silencio, siendo observado por la atenta mirada de su hermana mayor, una vez este se había terminado, Mary dejo el plato en el escritorio nuevamente.

– Yuuri – su hermana le llamo.

– ¿mm?

– ¿Recuerdas que prometí darte respuestas?

Yuuri frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de asentir al recordar a lo que se refería su hermana. Mary metió su mano dentro del delantal y saco un libro, con letras doradas en la portada y unos dibujos extraños en la misma.

– Este libro contiene información acerca de los sidéreos, el cristal y la profecía del entronado así como información detallada de nuestra familia – dijo colocando el libro sobre el regazo de su hermano.

Yuuri tomo el libro y una sensación extraña pero a la vez familiar comenzó a vibrar en su pecho.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto.

– Es que… – no termino de hablar ya que sus ojos continuaban sobre la portada del libro.

– ¿Yuuri?

Abrió el libro y una memoria perdida comenzó a flotar en su mente.

 _Caminaba por los enormes pasillos del lugar, apoyando su pequeña mano sobre la fría pared mientras la otra mano la usaba para limpiar las lágrimas que había derramado tiempo atrás._

 _El silencio del pasillo le provocaba escalofríos, el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche por lo que, no había nadie en el lugar, salvo las pinturas y estatuas que adornaban el mismo._

 _Se detuvo unos minutos al estar a menos de dos metros del lugar que buscaba, notando como las luces aún estaban encendidas. Sollozo un par de veces y continúo su camino hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual emitió un chirrido al ser abierta ligeramente._

 _El rey alejo su vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo para dirigirla hacia la figura que estaba en la entrada, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se giró sobre su asiento._

– _¿Está todo bien, Yuuri?_

 _El pequeño soltó un sollozo y negó con su cabeza._

– _¿Que sucede?_

– _Pesadilla – susurro sin alejarse de la puerta._

 _El rey no dijo nada y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su hijo menor, se colocó en cuclillas y acaricio la pequeña cabeza del mismo._

– _¿Quieres contarme?_

 _El negó con la cabeza y solo abrazo a su padre._

– _Tranquilo, mi pequeño, estoy contigo – dijo abrazando a su pequeño._

 _Yuuri sollozo un par de veces más hasta que finalmente se detuvo._

– _¿Quieres volver a la cama?_

 _Él se aferró a su padre, indicándole con aquel acto el miedo que tenía._

– _¿Quieres que papá te lea un cuento para que puedas dormir?_

 _Yuuri asintió._

– _Muy bien, ¿quieres que te lea "el pez de oro"?_

 _El rey tomo el pomo de la puerta de su despacho con la intención de cerrarla al salir pero, su hijo levanto su cabeza y negó con su cabeza._

– _¿Cuál quieres que te lea?_

 _Yuuri lo pensó unos segundos y contesto._

– _El libro que leíste la vez pasada – murmuro._

– _¿Libro?_

– _Si, el que tenía letras brillantes y hablaba de los sí... side… – mordiéndose el labio al no poder nombrarlos._

– _¿Los sidéreos?_

 _El asintió._

– _Pero, ese no es un libro de cuentos infantiles._

 _– Pero tiene imágenes bonitas y me gusta cuando mueves tus manos - moviendo sus pequeños brazos en el aire, tratando de imitar los movimientos que hacia su padre al leerle._

 _El rey aun no salía del asombro, nunca espero que su hijo le pidiera leerle justamente aquel libro, aun cuando reconocía que en algunas ocasiones lo leía para que poco a poco conociera sus orígenes, de donde provenían sus poderes así como los dioses que los guiaban, nunca espero que aquel libro fuera el que le pidiera para poder dormir… Un sentimiento de tristeza se formó en su pecho, al saber que aunque tratara de cambiarlo, el destino de su hijo estaba ligado a los viejos dioses._

– _De acuerdo – el rey entro nuevamente a su despacho, dejando a su hijo sobre uno de los sofás y se acercó a uno de los libreros para sacar el libro que buscaba._

 _Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, se acercó a su hijo y se lo entrego._

– _Ahora si jovencito, a la cama – dijo y cargo a su hijo para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo._

 _Su hijo simplemente asintió, apretó con fuerza el libro y se apoyó sobre el hombro de su padre, mientras salían del despacho con dirección a su habitación._

– ¿Yuuri?

La voz de su hermana lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¿He?

– ¿Sucede algo?

– No, es solo que… Este libro…

– ¿Tiene algo de malo?

– No, está bien es que – callando unos segundos antes de seguir – nuestro padre me leía constantemente algunos pasajes del mismo.

– ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño al escuchar lo dicho por su hermano – ¿estás seguro?

– Si, no recuerdo mucho de nuestra infancia pero… Este libro, aparece en mis memorias – dijo admirando la portada – sinceramente no sabía que libro era pero, en algunas ocasiones tengo estos recuerdos donde veo a nuestro padre leyéndome historias acerca de los sidéreos, los cadentes o cosas ligadas a la diosa Etro.

Mary abrió aún más sus ojos por lo sorpréndete que era escuchar hablar a su hermano de aquellas memorias.

– ¿Mary? – Pregunto al notar el mutismo de la mayor – ¿sabías de eso?

Ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar.

– Me temo que no, sabía que nuestro padre solía leerte cuentos pero… No que te leyera el libro Cosmogonía.

– ¿Demasiado sorpréndete?

– Considerando que eras un niño de seis años, sí.

Yuuri bajo la mirada.

– ¿Crees que nuestro padre me estaba preparando?

– No lo sé, nuestros padres solían guardar muchos secretos – acariciando su cabeza – pero, ellos querían lo mejor para nosotros así que, no dudo que todo lo que hicieron, lo hicieron pensando que era lo mejor para los dos.

Yuuri asintió y dibujo una débil sonrisa.

– Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es continuar, ¿Por qué no comienzas a leerlo? Quizás así recuerdes más cosas.

– Lo hare.

– Muy bien – dijo dejando un suave beso en su cabeza – tengo cosas que hacer, si necesitas algo, solo avísame.

El asintió y Mary salió de la habitación.

Yuuri aparto la vista de la puerta y la dirigió al libro, comenzó a hojearlo lentamente, observando solo las imágenes que en el aparecía sin detenerse a leer las descripciones o narraciones que este contenía, hasta que llego a un apartado que hablaba de la Sideralia o, la parte que hablaba de los sidéreos y su reinado como dioses.

– ¿Los sidéreos? – se preguntó y comenzó a leer las pequeñas descripciones que tenían las imagines de los mismos – **Titán** , inamovible como la roca. **Lamú,** súbito como el rayo. **Shiva,** bella como la nieve. **Leviatán,** sempiterna como la marea. **Bahamut,** firme como el acero. **Ifrit,** tornadizo como el fuego… Desde tiempos inmemoriales velan por Eos los seis Sidéreos.*

Mientras leía las descripciones, de forma fugaz apareció lo vivido en aquel sueño, donde había conocido a Titán, preguntándose si algún día lograría ver cara a cara a los otros cinco Sidéreos que el libro cosmogonía mencionaba.

* * *

Mary se sentó en el sofá con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro el cual, no pasó desapercibido por Adalberto.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto – Yuuri, ¿Está bien?

– Si, él está bien, su herida sano completamente pero necesita un poco más de descanso.

– Y ¿qué es lo que te inquieta? – Volvió a preguntar – por tu rostro, debe ser algo importante.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

– ¿Sabías que nuestro padre le leía el cosmogonía?

Adalberto frunció el ceño.

– No, Toshiya nunca lo menciono pero, ¿tiene algo de malo?

– Yuuri era un bebe, solo tenía seis años… ¿no era demasiado joven para saber de todo lo relacionado a nuestra familia? – Pregunto, aunque por el modo en que lo hizo, sonó como si se lo preguntara a alguien más – Incluso yo, que soy la mayor, supe de la misión de nuestra familia hasta los diez y solo de forma general, no fue hasta su muerte que me entere de todo.

Adalberto se cruzó de brazos.

– No puedo asegurarte los motivos que tuvo tu padre para hacerlo pero, quizás el creyó conveniente que Yuuri lo supiera antes de tiempo, después de todo, él debía velar por la seguridad y entrenamiento futuro del entronado para que cumpliera su misión, sin desviarse del camino.

– No lo sé – apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano mientras tenía el brazo flexionado sobre el respaldo del sofá – a veces siento que nuestro padre sabia muchas cosas que no le dijo a nadie más y que quedaron ocultas tras su muerte.

– Todo secreto, por muchas medias que se tomen para protegerlo, termina saliendo a la luz.

Ella solo volteo a verlo.

– Si Toshiya tenía motivos más allá de los que imaginamos, seguramente al final se descubrirá, él era un hombre inteligente y, si hurgo algún plan para concluir la guerra y cumplir la misión de la diosa, solo debemos continuar y ver qué sucede a futuro.

Adalberto le dedico una suave sonrisa.

– Confía en tu padre Mary – concluyo.

– Siempre lo he hecho – contesto con resignación – incluso a día de hoy, lo sigo haciendo.

* * *

La sala del trono se encontraba en completo silencio, no había sonido alguno salvo la suave respiración de las dos únicas personas en el lugar. El rey Demian observaba el entorno desde su trono, tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda, la mirada fija en algún punto de la sala y tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el respaldo del mismo.

Sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado, procesando la información que el padre Ignis le había entregado. Preguntándose, ¿qué debía hacer a partir de ese punto?

– Su majestad – hablo Ardyn sin levantarse de su sitio – ¿Qué planes tiene respecto a la información que el padre le dio? – pregunto con cuidado de no molestar al rey.

– … – no contesto.

Ardyn se mantuvo en su posición.

El rey suspiro y se levantó de su asiento.

– Aun no tengo decidido qué hacer con la… Valiosa información que el padre me dio acerca de Shade – comenzando a bajar los escalones.

– ¿Le indico quien se esconde tras ese traje?

– Así es – dijo con calma – es bastante deprimente que un simple plebeyo diera con esa información – deteniéndose frente a Ardyn – la guarda real cada día me decepciona aún más.

– Lo lamento su majestad, yo…

El rey levanto su mano, indicándole con aquel gesto que callara.

– Discutiremos después lo que hare contigo – colocando sus manos tras su espalda – retírate.

Ardyn apretó los dientes, asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se levantó para darse la vuelta con dirección a la puerta de la sala.

Una vez el comandante salió del lugar el rey dibujo una inusual sonrisa.

– Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Tras decirlo, una bruma oscura comenzó a acumularse frente a él y, tras unos segundos, esta dio forma a un hombre cubierto de una gruesa armadura y una capa color roja tras su espalda, su rostro estaba cubierto por el casco de la misma pero por los orificios de este, despedía un humo color negro.

– Tu trabajo consistirá en vigilar a un chico que asiste a la academia Lucís, Síguelo a todas partes, observa cada movimiento que haga, nadie debe verte ni saber que estás ahí – El rey le entrego saco una foto de entre sus ropas y se la entrego, el hombre de armadura asintió tras verla – infórmame los avances… Ahora vete.

El hombre asintió nuevamente y desapareció entre brumas tal como había llegado.

Durante una fracción de segundo la sala del trono se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que la ligera risa del rey se dejó escuchar.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Después de tantos años de tortura y experimentos… Finalmente te convertiste en mi marioneta – levantando su mano para contemplar la palma de la misma – y que seas tú precisamente el que lo vigile lo vuelve una cruel ironía del destino – el rey levanto la vista sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

El rostro de Yakov no mostraba ninguna emoción, aun cuando su ex alumno le había pedido sin discreción alguna hablar de lo sucedido hace más de trece años. Aun cuando por dentro sus emociones eran un torbellino de pena, amargura y tristeza por lo sucedido aquella noche, permaneció frio y distante.

Soltó un largo suspiro y le dio la espalda al príncipe, caminando hacia el escritorio nuevamente.

– Yakov – lo llamo Víctor.

– ¿Puedo saber el interés que tienes en ese tema? – dijo sin voltearse.

Víctor callo unos segundos.

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunto nuevamente – no creo que solo por mera curiosidad, vinieras a mi casa a querer que te diga acerca de esa noche.

– Necesito saberlo.

– Esa no es una razón suficiente.

Víctor trago con fuerza, preguntándose si sería apropiado contarle las verdaderas razones detrás de su petición. Yakov había sido el mejor amigo de su padre, su mano derecha en Nueva Crisis, el gran canciller que llevo las riendas del reino a lado de del mismo de forma meticulosa y sin errores, aun cuando ahora era el rector de la academia Lucís y se había alejado de su padre así como la política por motivos que desconoce –aunque muchos intuían la razón–, no estaba seguro de si contarle fuera lo mejor, mucho menos si este en algún momento pudiese contárselo a su rey.

– ¿No vas a hablar? – pregunto nuevamente Yakov.

– …

– Muy bien, si no tienes otra razón válida, es mejor que te marches, tengo asuntos más importantes y no voy a perder mi tiempo en cosas sin sentido.

Víctor vacilo un segundo, pensando que era la única oportunidad que tenía para conocer detalles, respiro profundo, esperando no arrepentirse en el futuro porque estaba por hacer.

– Yo… Te lo diré – afirmo – pero necesito tu palabra que guardaras el secreto.

Yakov se giró para encararlo, interesado por la petición.

– Sobre todo a mi padre.

Inclino su cabeza ligeramente por lo último.

– Sabes tan bien como yo, que hace mucho que el rey y yo, no tenemos contacto alguno salvo en ocasiones especiales.

– Lo sé, pero necesito que esto quede entre nosotros – suplico – él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí y si llega a saber lo que estoy a punto de contarte, la vida de alguien depende de que no lo sepa.

Yakov se sorprendió por lo dicho, sobre todo por el tono de voz que el príncipe estaba usando, cerró sus ojos, suspiro y volvió a abrirlos.

– Muy bien, guardare el secreto.

Víctor soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, sintiendo como un peso de sus hombros se levantaba.

– Supongo que esto tomara tiempo – dijo Yakov – mejor tomemos asiento.

Víctor asintió, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio mientras Yakov hacia lo mismo en la silla de enfrente.

* * *

Con lentitud bajo los escalones, apoyándose de la pared para no caer mientras en la otra llevaba firmemente agarrado el libro que su hermana le había entregado. Cuando estuvo en la planta baja, se encontró con su hermana y Adalberto, quienes veían el televisor en el canal de las noticias.

– ¿Algo bueno? – pregunto acercándose con lentitud.

– Por el momento no – contesto Mary.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Adalberto.

– Mejor – sentándose en el sofá de al lado – aunque aún me duele un poco.

– Es normal, la herida quizás cerro por fuera pero por dentro aun esta sanando – dijo su hermana.

Yuuri asintió.

– ¿Terminaste de leer el libro?

– ¿Ha? – Regresando a ver el libro que estaba en su regazo – Si, lo leí aunque me aclaro algunas cosas, aún hay preguntas sin respuesta.

– ¿Cómo cuáles?

– Hace tiempo mencionaron lo de una barrera pero, el libro solo menciona que sirve para mantener a raya la oscuridad pero… ¿Exactamente cómo funciona?

Mary regreso a ver a su padrino, este suspiro.

– La barrera fue creada hace muchas generaciones Yuuri – dijo Adalberto.

– Lo sé.

– El primer rey Katsuki lo hizo con la intención de mantener el germen de la oscuridad fuera de nuestro mundo, y durante mucho tiempo lo logro pero…

– ¿Pero?

– La guerra – declaro – los Nikiforov iniciaron el ataque, el primer rey… Katsuki Iedolas tuvo que dividir su magia, mantener la barrera y contraatacar a los Nikiforov, la magia que mantuvo la barrera se debilito y el germen pudo hacerse paso nuevamente, quizás no todo pero lo suficiente para contaminar el mundo nuevamente.

– ¿La barrera lo sigue conteniendo?

– Si, es por ello que aun sale el sol sino fuera por ella, hace mucho que el mundo se hubiese hundido en la completa oscuridad y estaríamos a merced de los cadentes nacidos de la misma.

– Entiendo pero… Si el rey es quien la mantiene ¿porque sigue activa la barrera?

– La barrera ha sido mantenida por cada generación, cada príncipe que se vuelve rey también releva a su antecesor en esa carga, por lo que mantiene la barrera durante su reinado.

– Mi padre murió antes de que yo lo relevara, ¿la barrera no debió caer con su muerte?

– Eso hubiese sucedido, si el oráculo no hubiese hecho un pacto con el primer rey Katsuki.

Yuuri frunció el ceño al no entender.

– Cuando los Nikiforov atacaron y la barrera se vio debilitada, el oráculo de su generación hizo un pacto de sangre con el rey Iedolas, sus poderes se unieron, así la magia del rey y la del oráculo mantendrían la barrera, en caso extremo de necesidad, si el rey hacía falta el oráculo podría continuar la tarea.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

– Cada generación del oráculo nace con la tarea de mantener la barrera junto al rey en turno, si este falta la misma caerá sobro los hombros del oráculo.

– Entonces… Yuuko…

– Al morir la reina Alicia su hija, la princesa Yuuko tomo su lugar como el nuevo oráculo… Y como Toshiya murió la misma noche…

– Yuuko ha mantenido la barrera durante trece años con sus propios poderes – dijo Yuuri bajando la cabeza – lo ha hecho todo sola mientras que yo…

– Ella nunca te ha culpado de nada, asumió su papel a muy corta edad y lo hizo sin dudas ni miedos en su corazón, sabe lo que está en juego y sigue luchando, no solo para sanar a aquellos que se vieron contaminados por el germen sino, también, en mantener la barrera, la única defensa que tenemos en contra del germen que cada día nos amenaza.

– Aun así, yo he tenido una vida más fácil mientras a ella ha sufrido sola.

– No lo está, tiene a las personas de Altissia, su esposo, sus hijas.

– Y a Freya – continuo Mary.

Yuuri apretó con fuerza el libro.

– No te agobies – dijo Mary – Yuuko nunca ha renegado de su destino, ella es feliz ayudándote aunque sea con esa carga.

– Debería haber estado con ella.

– Pero no era el momento –aseguro – pero si quieres ayudarla, cumple tu destino… Así ella podrá librarse de esas cadenas.

Yuuri levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

– Sí.

Su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa, durante ese momento el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala, un momento de paz que, aunque no lo dijeran, era cómodo para ellos.

" _En otras noticias, la princesa Yuuko se encuentra en las tierras de Aries, ayudando a quienes han sufrido heridas a causa de los cadentes"_

Los tres voltearon hacia el televisor, donde la figura de Yuuko apareció arrodillada ante un pequeño niño, usando sus manos para sanar una mancha oscura en la piel del mismo, estas se iluminaron y lentamente la oscura mancha fue desapareciendo de su piel.

– Sin importar que tan ocupada se encuentre, siempre ayuda a los demás – dijo Mary.

Yuuri contemplo el televisor sin dejar de sonreír, mientras el pensamiento de ayudarla para que dejara esa dura carga cruzaba por su mente.

* * *

Dejo su taza de té sobre el escritorio escuchando atentamente las palabras que su ex alumno continuaba diciendo. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción aun cuando lo dicho era bastante sorprendente, una vez el de ojos azules concluyo su relato, un breve momento de silencio se apodero de ambos.

– Y… ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Víctor.

– No puedo negar que me sorprende bastante lo que me acabas de contar – dijo apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio – sobre todo lo dicho acerca de ese chico llamado Yuuri.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto – ya que él estudia en la academia Lucís.

– No lo conozco personalmente, al menos no he hablado con él pero, si lo he visto en algunas ocasiones incluso, supe que era uno de los candidatos a la guarda nocturna.

Víctor alzo la mirada y recordó fugazmente algo relacionado a ello.

– Aunque ahora con todo lo que me has contado, tiene lógica lo que le sucedió.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– El entrenador Gladius siempre me envía una lista de los alumnos mejor dotados para la guarda nocturna, cuando el nombre de Yuuri apareció, me comento que tenía talento y creía que sería el primero en aprobar pero… Cuando el chico fallo, fue algo inusual, considerando que en los entrenamientos es el primero en la clase.

Víctor no comento nada.

– Que haya fallado seguramente fue para no ponerse en evidencia.

– Quizás pero, tenía razones para ello.

– Considerando su posición, fue lo mejor para él y justamente por ello deberías mantener al margen.

Víctor solo le contuvo la mirada.

– Conoces el pasado de ambas familias, los Nikiforov y los Katsuki estuvieron en guerra durante generaciones… Deberías mantener alejado de él, sino te verás en vuelto en el conflicto que ese chico provocara por el poder.

Víctor bajo la mirada y apretó los dientes.

– Pero, conociéndote, estoy seguro que harás caso omiso de mis palabras y aun así te involucraras ¿o me equivoco?

El no respondió a la pregunta y Yakov suspiro.

– ¿Me contaras lo que te pedí? – pregunto Víctor, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Yakov se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia la ventana, dejando que sus ojos admiraran el paisaje.

– Yakov.

– Hice un juramento – hablo con franqueza – cuando me retire de la política y rompí todo lazo con tu padre, jure que nunca revelaría nada de lo que me conto durante nuestros años de amistad, que nunca contaría nada de lo que pudiese ver o escuchar.

– Pero…

– Sabes tan bien como yo, que un juramento hecho a un rey no se puede romper.

– Entonces, ¿no me dirás nada de lo que sucedió hace trece años?

– Aunque quisiera, no me es posible.

– ¿Le dirás a mi padre lo que te conté?

Yakov se giró para verle.

– Te hice una promesa, mis labios están sellados… Pero debes tener cuidado a quien le das esa información Víctor, no todas las personas saben respetar una promesa o juramento hechos a terceros.

Víctor bajo la cabeza, apretando con fuerza el respaldo de la silla, se levantó rápidamente y coloco un gesto de molestia en su rostro.

– ¿Cómo puedes guardar tantos secretos? – Pregunto elevando su voz – No le debes nada a mi padre.

– Le debo mucho –respondió – todo lo que tengo fue gracias a su apoyo – dijo caminando hacia una de las estanterías donde algunos porta retratos se encontraban.

– ¿Incluso si eso causó la muerte de tu hijo?

Víctor noto como el cuerpo del hombre mayor se tensó tras mencionar a su hijo fallecido. No era un secreto las razones de su muerte, las noticias declararon que Ravus había perecido durante el ataque, tratando de ayudar a los reyes Katsuki pero, tristemente su vida termino cuando la explosión de un ángelus lo alcanzo… Aunque muchos especulaban que los motivos reales eran más oscuros y trágicos ya que lo único que habían encontrado del hijo de Yakov, eran cenizas que fueron entregadas a su padre muchos días después.

– Es mejor que te vayas – indico Yakov sin regresar a verlo.

Víctor abrió la boca con la intención de hablar pero, no encontró palabras para hacerlo, sabía que el tema de Ravus seguía siendo un tabú para el mayor y que lo hubiese mencionado, solo le causo un sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

– Lo siento – dijo finalmente.

El mayor no respondió y Víctor supo que la conversación había terminado. Le dedico una última mirada y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta.

– Víctor – le llamo Yakov, deteniéndolo justo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Guardo silencio unos segundos, solo admirando la foto donde la figura de su hijo Ravus se hacía presente, sonriendo como en aquellos días donde la guerra solo era otro problema político en su vida, donde su vida a lado de su mujer e hijo era esplendida y no tenía rastros de dolor o sufrimiento. Suspiro profundamente, esperando que lo que iba a decir, no causara más problemas de lo que, probablemente ya existían.

– Tu padre… El rey Demian, estuvo en el castillo aquella noche.

El rostro de Víctor mostro sorpresa pero se recuperó de inmediato.

– Gracias.

Fue su respuesta y salió del despacho, dejando a Yakov solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

El sonido de sus pasos resonaron al ir bajando por aquella escalera, las luces del lugar provenían de viejas antorchas que se iban encendiendo conforme iba bajando. Su rostro se encontraba sin expresión pero, por las leves sombras que proyectaban las antorchas le daban un aire oscuro y tétrico. Una vez termino de bajar los escalones, se internó en el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino, una vieja cámara, iluminada por extraños cristales colocados en las diferentes columnas que se encontraban en el lugar.

El rey avanzo y bajo los únicos tres escalones que estaban al frente, avanzando a paso lento hacia el ataúd que poseía el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer. Se detuvo al estar frente a él y coloco su mano sobre el cristal del mismo.

– Lamento tener que encadenarte pero, no me dejaste de otra – susurro mientras observaba las fuertes cadenas que rodeaban el ataúd – ¿Sabes lo que pase por encontrarte? Fueron inteligentes, ocultándote en el lugar más recóndito del mundo… Seguro deben estar inquietos por que estas en mis manos.

Acaricio el cristal del ataúd como si se tratara del rostro de una vieja amante.

– Pronto serás libre, no te preocupes.

Hablo con un tono de frialdad haciendo que la extraña mujer abriera sus ojos, aquellos ojos regresaron a verle fijamente.

– No me mires así, no es culpa mía el encierro en el que vives – dijo y se alejó del ataúd.

Camino con gracia hacia el frente, donde un enorme cristal color azul, que despedía una fría aura se hacía presente.

– No te preocupes, pronto cambiara eso.

Dibujo una enorme sonrisa y dejo reposar la palma de su mano sobre la superficie del cristal, el cual cambio a un rojo intenso tras la acción del mismo.

* * *

La espada de su padre se encontraba sobre su regazo, admiraba cada línea, cada figura hecha en ella, desde la filosa hoja hasta la oscura empuñadura. Le había pedido a su hermana y Adalberto poder verla nuevamente puesto que, la única vez que la sostuvo con una de sus manos, la súbita fiebre lo hizo sucumbir y no tuvo tiempo de poder observarla como era debido.

Era cierto que no tenía muchos recuerdos acerca de su padre, salvo breves destellos de memorias pasadas que surgían en contados momentos. Recordaba su sonrisa, sus cálidos abrazos y sus sabias palabras pero, más allá de eso, no tenía nada, solo un libro antiguo y su vieja espada, una que había sido testigo de innumerables batallas.

Sobre aquella hoja, descansaban todos los sueños y esperanzas de sus padres, ¿podría cumplir sus expectativas? No estaba seguro pero, lo intentaría, al menos les debía eso.

– ¿Qué piensas? – la voz de Mary lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

– Nada – contesto – solo, estoy pensando en lo mucho que nuestros padres sacrificaron para salvarnos.

Mary se acercó a su hermano, sentándose a su lado.

– Lo hicieron pero, siguen aquí con nosotros.

Yuuri asintió.

– Nuestro padre hubiese querido entrenarte personalmente, ayúdate a blandir una espada, a usar tus poderes… Llevarte a Altissia cuando cumplieses dieciséis y obtuvieras tu propia arma.

– Me hubiese gustado eso – contesto con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

– Pero, quizás no pudo hacerlo pero – colocando su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada – te dejo su propia espada, una que ahora te pertenece.

– Si – acariciando los bordes de la empuñadura – Mary… ¿Nuestro padre era muy poderoso?

Mary parpadeo por la pregunta.

– No estoy segura, nuestro padre dejo las batallas tras volverse rey, nunca lo vi ir al frente de algún encuentro con los Nikiforov así que…

– Adalberto dijo que nuestro padre era inteligente, un hombre estratégico y que era muy poderoso en cuanto al uso de sus poderes.

– Si Adalberto te comento eso, debe ser cierto después de todo, ¿Quién mejor que él, quien estuvo a su lado desde jóvenes, puede responder esa pregunta?

– Tienes razón.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras observaban la espada que alguna vez le perteneció a su padre.

– ¿Estás listo? – Pregunto Mary – Todos esperan verte en la próxima reunión, Adalberto anuncio que habías asumido tu papel y que te unirías a la causa – dijo, sabiendo que quizás no era el mejor momento para ello.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, acariciando la empuñadura antes de regresar a verla y contestar.

– Nunca estaré listo Mary – dijo sin titubeos – y justamente por ello, debo hacerlo, si no lo hago ahora ¿Cuándo?, por mis dudas la vida de un buen hombre fue arrebatada… No quiero que nadie más pase por ello.

– Yuuri.

– Así que, listo o no – apretando con fuerza la empuñadura – lo hare, matare al rey Demian – dijo con decisión – y me asegurare que esta espada sea la que traviese su corazón… Se lo debo a nuestros padres.

Mary dibujo una triste sonrisa, aun cuando no quisiera que ocurriera, que las manos de su hermano menor se mancharan de sangre, era el destino que ya había trazado su camino y no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiarlo.

– Y yo estaré ahí, para apoyarte a cada paso.

– Lo sé.

Ambos se apoyaron sobre el hombro del otro, sabiendo que el camino que estaban por seguir, era uno lleno de sangre y muerte.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Si, lo sé, no es lo mejor pero tenía que hacerlo, porque esto es lo que seguía después del capítulo anterior.

Ahora, a partir de aquí la trama será más rápida, haciendo pequeños saltos en el tiempo, que son dos días, un día, de cosas que ya hicieron pero solo mencionaran y así, ya que si lo escribo la trama será súper lenta y dudo que quieran eso.

Ahora, más preguntas.

¿Quién es esa extraña criatura que llamo el rey?

¿Aparecerán los demás Sidéreos?

¿Por qué Yakov no quiere hablar?

¿El rey castigara al comandante Ardyn?

Pronto se resolverán, no lo duden.

Y hasta que eso suceda, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!

PD: No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar ya que tengo que volver a escribir los borradores (me termine los ya hechos) :V y eso me va a llevar un tiempo, pero seguiré la historia, no se preocupen.


	23. Capitulo XIX: 乱流域 (Aguas Turbulentas)

.

* * *

− **Capitulo XIX−**

 **乱流** **域**

 **Aguas Turbulentas**

 _Todo lo grande, está en medio de la tempestad.− Martin Heidegger_

* * *

El viejo puerto pesquero del reino era muy conocido por todos sus habitantes, era la zona de comercio de la clase baja puesto que los productos de alta calidad, exportados de otras partes del mundo, tenían precios altos para que los plebeyos pudiesen costearlos. La situación con los años se había incrementado, desde que el rey Demian asumió el control total, los insumos sufrieron una enorme subida en los precios, lo cual hacia que muchos compararan la situación estable que el fallecido rey Regis mantuvo durante su reinado con lo que actualmente hacia el rey Nikiforov.

No era un secreto el descontento del pueblo, ya que era una situación general que se había visto en todas partes del mundo pero, cuando no tenías influencia ni poder, solo te quedaba callar y aceptar lo que los demás te daban… Situación que Yuuri aborrecía en demasía, ya que se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por aquellos que sufrían.

Ver aquel panorama mientras caminaba por los muelles, los cuales crujían con cada paso que daban, hacía que el dolor, la tristeza y la impotencia se acumularan en su pecho. Conocía lo que sucedía pero presenciarlo en persona era desalentador.

Avanzaron sin decir palabras, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las miradas derrotadas y tristes de aquellos que iban y venían por el lugar. No supo que en momento paso pero, tras unos minutos de recorrido, llegaron a una parte de los muelles deshabitada, solo habían enormes construcciones a medio terminar, negocios con el letrero de clausurado, pequeñas animales iban y venían al verlos acercarse, el olor era un tanto nauseabundo pero soportable, las aguas del mar estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de hielo y el frio amenazaba con traspasar la gruesa capa que traía puesta.

− ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto tratando de ubicar el lugar.

− Estamos en la zona más antigua de los muelles – contesto Adalberto – durante el reinado de tu padre, se pensaba modernizar el lugar, para que los pequeños negocios pudiesen crecer y comerciar con mejores estancias, así podrían exportar los insumos con más rapidez y mantener la calidad.

− ¿Por eso las viejas construcciones?

− Si, pero… No pudo terminar el proyecto y los nobles junto con el rey, determinaron que el mismo era demasiado costoso y, que no había necesidad de ello ya que podían comerciar con alimentos de otras partes del mundo… Solo vieron sus intereses, así que los pequeños negocios al ver toda la mercancía nueva y con mejor calidad se compraba más que la suya, tuvieron que cerrar.

− ¿Y los que siguen comerciando?

− Ellos lo siguen haciendo porque no tienen de otra además, sin esos pequeños negocios aún existentes, las familias de bajos recursos no podrían llevarles alimento a sus hijos.

Yuuri bajo la cabeza, apretó con fuerza sus manos al escuchar lo último.

− Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con que viniéramos a este lugar?

− Pronto lo sabrás.

Frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo en silencio y siguió avanzando por el camino.

Caminaron sin decir palabras, observando el solitario panorama del lugar hasta que, a lo lejos, Yuuri diviso un enorme edificio, construido por encima de las aguas del mar, y en una enorme hilera, a mano izquierda más de veinte autos se encontraban estacionados. Se detuvieron a pocos metros del lugar y Adalberto se giró para verle.

− ¿Vamos a entrar?

− Si – dijo tragando con fuerza − ¿recuerdas que te comente que nuestros aliados querían verte?

Yuuri asintió.

− Este lugar nos ha servido como punto de reunión desde hace años, fue abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que la guardia real no lo vigila, así que podemos venir sin tener que cuidarnos de ellos.

− Entiendo pero…

− ¿Pero?

− Sé que quieren verme pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver la reunión con que me pidieras ponerme el traje de Shade? – moviendo a un lado la capa que cubría su cuerpo y mostrara su vestimenta.

− Algunos ya saben quién eres pero, otros no saben que apariencia tienes y, no queremos que algo salga mal, si se sabe quién eres y llega a oídos de Demian…

− ¿Crees que hay un traidor? – pregunto al darse cuenta hacia donde iba la conversación.

Adalberto se cruzó de brazos.

− No sospecho de ninguno de los que a lo largo de los años nos han apoyado pero, tu tío…

Yuuri bajo la mirada y recordó la breve conversación que había tenido con su hermana antes de salir con Adalberto.

− _¿Nuestro tío?_

 _Mientras su hermana terminaba de acomodar la ropa limpia dentro del cesto, habían comenzado a tener una inusual platica sobre la próxima reunión a la que acudiría, donde conocería a los aliados de su familia y que, aunque no lo expresara, le tenía los nervios de punta._

− _Así es, al parecer nuestro tío tiene "conexiones" importantes que podrían beneficiarnos._

− _¿Asistió a muchas reuniones?_

− _No, a lo mucho dos reuniones pero, debo aceptar que gracias a él, tuvimos acceso a los movimientos del rey en Nabreus así como, los días exactos en los que trasportarían viales y armamento._

− _Eso es bueno ¿no?, puede ayudar._

− _Si, eso creo – dijo con un tono de voz que Yuuri intuyo estaba algo molesta._

− _¿Hay algo mal con él?_

− _No… Si…Bueno…_

− _¿Sí o no?_

− _Mira – girándose para encararlo – en los últimos años no hemos sabido de él, incluso pensamos que estaba muerto._

− _Bueno, quizás estuvo muy ocupado y por eso no teníamos noticias._

− _Eso quiero creer pero, es extraño Yuuri, después de tanto tiempo, ¿aparece de nuevo? – apoyándose sobre la mesa – y no solo eso, con conexiones y dinero… ¿No sientes que algo no está bien?_

− _Si lo pones de ese modo, pareciera que no confías en él._

− _Con todo lo que ha sucedido en nuestras vidas, confiar en alguien es difícil._

 _Yuuri bajo la mirada._

− _Escucha – acercándose y colocándose en cuclillas para tomar sus manos – no te pido que no confíes en él, es nuestro tío después de todo pero, solo ten cuidado._

− _¿Ira a la próxima reunión?_

− _Si, lo hará – su hermana dejo la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla – prométeme que, pase lo que pase, no te alejaras de Adalberto ¿sí?_

 _Yuuri se mordió el labio._

− _Solo hasta que podamos confiar completamente en él._

 _Yuuri solo la observo fijamente antes de asentir._

− Entiendo – susurro después de rememorar la última platica con su hermana – supongo que es mejor que no vea mi rostro hasta que estén completamente seguros de su lealtad.

− Lo entendiste bien – sacando el antifaz de entre sus ropas para entregárselo – póntelo.

Yuuri obedeció, tomo el antifaz y lo coloco en su rostro.

− Dudo que él no sepa como es mi cara, el me conoce.

− Ciertamente, pero eras un niño y aceptémoslo, a esa edad… Tu cara era una adorable bolita de carne – soltando una ligera risa.

Yuuri se sonroso al recordar la regordeta figura que poseía cuando más pequeño.

− Vale, entendí.

− Muy bien, andando.

Le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y se giró para seguir el camino hacia el viejo edificio.

− Aquí vamos – murmuro.

Trato de avanzar pero, un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciéndole girar de golpe, volteando a en varias ocasiones hacia los lados, como si estuviese buscando algo.

− ¿Yuuri? – Lo llamo Adalberto al ver que no le seguía − ¿está todo bien?

No contesto durante unos segundos.

− Si… Todo bien – dijo antes de voltear por última vez a los lado – solo, son los nervios, creo – comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

− No te preocupes, todo estará bien – sonrió y siguió su camino.

Yuuri lo siguió de cerca.

" _¿Qué fue esa extraña sensación?_ – Se preguntó – _sentí como si alguien me estuviese mirando fijamente"_

Tras caminar un breve trayecto, abrieron la puerta y entraron al lugar.

* * *

Noel continuaba observando de reojo a su protegido, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna desde que abandonaron la residencia de Yakov, no es como si no tuviera preguntas al respecto pero, al ver el gesto tan afligido del mismo, se contuvo de hablar, esperando que Victor iniciara la conversación.

− Noel – ahí estaba, la voz apagada del príncipe.

− Dime – dijo deteniéndose tras el antes de entrar al castillo.

− Gracias – girándose para dedicarle una triste sonrisa.

− ¿Por qué?

− Si no fuera por ti, no hubiese escuchado lo que Yakov sabía.

Noel se contuvo de hablar, ya que el gesto en el rostro del otro, demostraba que lo que había escuchado, lo había conmocionado de alguna forma.

− No tienes por qué agradecerme, sabes que siempre te ayudare.

Victor asintió, se giró nuevamente y entraron a palacio.

Los guardias de la entrada solo los siguieron con la mirada mientras ellos se perdían de su vista. Continuaron caminando por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron con uno de los miles de sirvientes que trabajaban en el lugar.

− Oh, príncipe Victor – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Me alegra verlo, hemos estado buscándolo.

− ¿Sucedió algo?

− No majestad, solo que el rey solicitó su presencia en el jardín para tomar el desayuno junto a la reina y los demás.

− Entiendo.

− Es mejor que subas y te cambies Victor – le indico Noel – hablaremos más tarde – dejando su mano sobre su hombro.

Victor asintió.

− Entonces nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir con el Maestro Caius y continuar con el entrenamiento.

Noel le dio un ligero apretón en el hombre y tomo el camino que daba a la sala de entrenamientos mientras que el, por su parte, le indicaba al sirviente que iría al jardín tan pronto se cambiara de ropa.

* * *

El rey tomo con cuidado su taza de café, aspiro unos segundos el agradable aroma que este desprendía y dio un pequeño sorbo del mismo. Frente a él se encontraba su esposa y ambos lados su hijastro, el príncipe Yuri así como la futura esposa de su hijo mayor, Irina. Aquel día se encontraba de muy buen humor por lo que, había pedido a sus sirvientes servir el desayuno en el jardín y no en el comedor principal, desean pasar un agradable momento familiar.

Cuando la puerta del jardín se abrió, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, encontrándose con la figura de su hijo, el príncipe Victor, caminando lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban.

− Veo que finalmente los sirvientes pudieron encontrarte, ¿Puedo saber en dónde estabas? − Pregunto pero, por extraño que pareciera, no había reproche alguno en la pregunta.

− Salí a tomar un poco de aire – contesto, sentándose a lado de su prometida.

− ¿Y para ello, llevaste a Noel contigo? – el rey regreso a verle de reojo.

Victor contuvo el aliento unos instantes, sabía que engañar a su padre era algo imposible pero, se recuperó de la impresión tan pronto como le fue posible y contesto.

− Noel es mi guardaespaldas, es normal que si salgo a dar un breve paseo el me acompañe.

El rey desvió la mirada y sonrió.

− En eso tienes razón, él debe cuidarte… Me alegra saber que cumple sus funciones.

El desayuno continuo sin interrupciones, solo breves palabras de la reina dirigidas a su hijo, quien la fulminaba con la mirada cada que corregía su forma de comer. Una vez terminaron, los sirvientes recogieron la mesa, dejando sobre la misma solo las tazas de café de los adultos así como una cesta de panes recién horneados.

− Victor – la suave voz de la reina Anora lo llamo − ¿estas emocionado por la cena de hoy?

− ¿Cena? – digo limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

− Es cierto, no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo de ello – dijo el rey.

Victor regreso a verlo.

− Esta noche vendrá el padre de tu hermosa prometida, una cena íntima para celebrar la futura unión de nuestros hijos y aclarar los términos del matrimonio.

Aquello hizo que el estómago de Victor diera un vuelco.

− Y, como Irina una vez menciono que amaba los fuegos artificiales hechos en nuestro reino por lo que, como una ocasión especial, serán lanzados a media noche como un pequeño presente para ella.

Victor suspiro.

− Por lo que, debes estar listo y acompañarla esta noche, ¿quedo claro?

− Como desees padre – sonrió.

− Muy bien, sabes que sería mal visto que el príncipe no este con su prometida en una ocasión tan importante, sobre todo frente a su futura familia política.

Victo no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio.

Por su parte, Irina –quien había estado escuchando todo mientras observa el rostro del príncipe− dejo su taza de café nuevamente sobre la mesa, sonrió y, como si percibiera la incomodidad en el otro se apresuró a hablar.

− Agradezco el gesto su majestad pero, si el príncipe tiene otras actividades que impidan su presencia en la cena, estoy seguro que mi padre lo entendería – dijo con una sonrisa – además, cuando el matrimonio se cumpla, habrá ocasiones en las que tendré que visitar ciertos lugares sin su compañía por las actividades que como futuro regente deberá atender.

El rey asintió y palmeo suavemente la mano de la más joven.

− Sabias palabras mi dulce Irina – dijo con suavidad – ciertamente, en algunas ocasiones mi hijo no podrá estar contigo por sus futuras actividades pero, por el momento él debe permanecer a tu lado, para que nuestros reinos observen como la futura pareja real son unidos y estables.

Irina asintió y regreso a ver al príncipe.

− No te preocupes – aseguro Victor – estaré a tu lado.

Irina bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

− Me alegro escuchar eso – dijo el rey tomando un pieza de pan de la cesta, concluyendo así la conversión.

Durante unos momentos el silencio reino en el ambiente, hasta que Yuri se levantó sin previo aviso.

− ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el rey.

− Debo retirarme – dijo regresando a ver el rostro de su madre, quien sonrió – El maestro Caius me encargo algunos deberes y debo concluirlos – haciendo una ligera reverencia.

El rey asintió y el joven rubio se despidió, no sin antes besar la mejilla de su madre, quien aprovechó el momento para susurrarle.

− Mantente alerta y vigílalo – su hijo solo regreso a verla y asintió.

Sus pasos se alejaron del lugar, dejando a su familia disfrutar de lo que quedaba del momento.

* * *

La puerta se cerró tras él una vez estuvieron en el interior del edificio. El lugar era enorme, construido en su mayoría de madera y estructuras de metal, estaba tenuemente iluminado por los viejos focos que se encontraban en diferentes posiciones del mismo. Aun cuando había sido abandonado desde hace mucho –notándose por la falta de mantenimiento− el lugar se encontraba limpio por lo que intuyo, lo habían aseado antes de que la reunión se llevase a cabo. Un agradable olor a lavanda cruzo por su nariz, proveniente de la habitación del fondo, donde podía escuchar los susurros que las conversaciones ajenas emitían dentro de la misma.

Los nervios comenzaban a ganarle, las manos le sudaban y un extraño vuelco en su estómago le aviso que estaba por devolver el desayuno.

" _Que bien, ahora tengo un ataque de pánico"_ pensó mientras se relamía los labios.

No era la primera vez que estaba frente a muchas personas con el traje puesto de hecho, siempre había sentido seguridad al portarlo, logrando ser tan valiente y decidido que como Yuuri Katsuki no podía… Pero ahora, aquella seguridad se había esfumado, todos en aquella habitación esperaban algo de él y no estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir.

El instinto de dar la vuelta y escapar comenzó a asaltarlo cuando, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver la figura de su mejor amigo.

− ¡Yuuri! – dijo levantando un poco su voz y caminando a su lado – Al fin llegas y usando el traje.

− Si… − trago con fuerza – Adalberto me pidió usarlo.

− Ya veo, creo que fue lo mejor… Allá dentro todo mundo habla y comienza a lanzar cada chisme que si te ven en forma civil, capaz hablan a tus espaldas.

− ¿Por no ser el guerrero alto, fuerte y valiente que esperaban?

− No, por ser un lindo cerdito – dijo soltando una ligera risa.

− ¡Phichit! – exclamo a lo cual su mejor amigo solo continuo riendo.

− Ya, ya… − levanto sus manos en señal de paz − ¿te encuentras más tranquilo?

Yuuri no dijo nada y comprendió el por qué su mejor amigo se había burlado de él.

Adalberto apareció unos segundos después, puesto que él había dejado solo a Yuuri mientras hablaba con los demás dentro de la habitación.

− ¿Estás listo?

− Sinceramente… No, pero ya estamos aquí.

− No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – aseguro su amigo – ellos hablaran de los planes que están haciendo, te presentaran, te tomaran de la mano y listo.

− ¿Solo eso? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

− … Si.

Por la forma en como había contestado, Yuuri no le creyó del todo.

− Están esperando – indicó Adalberto.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a caminar hacia la habitación, siendo seguido por ambos adolescentes.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par. La habitación era enorme, en medio había un pequeño pasillo por donde Adalberto camino hasta llegar al frente, lugar donde una enorme mesa se encontraba. A los lados del pequeño pasillo había muchas sillas en fila, donde personas que desconocía se encontraban sentadas.

Tras un breve saludo, Adalberto comenzó a hablar teniendo a su lado al padre de Phichit y un hombre de barba blanca, que rondaba por los cincuenta años, vistiendo pantalones de mezclilla, chamarra roja y una gorra, nunca lo había visto pero por la extraña familiaridad con la que actuaba con el rubio, podía intuir que eran amigos o conocidos de hace años.

Tanto Phichit como él se mantuvieron detrás de todos, escuchando atentamente la voz de Adalberto, quien hablaba de los planes que tenían, de los movimientos que pensaban hacer durante el aniversario del reino y como entrarían al castillo ese día.

− Sé que todos han estado esperando este momento desde hace años, que el camino a sigo lardo y difícil pero, después de todo este tiempo, finalmente el hijo de nuestro difunto rey, ha decidido tomar las riendas y cumplir con la promesa que le hicimos.

Al momento de escucharlo, supo que el momento había llegado, sobre todo cuando Adalberto lo enfoco y asintió con la cabeza. Regreso a ver a su mejor amigo quien solo le sonrió.

− Tu puedes – le escucho susurrarle.

Y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Las miradas y susurros no se hicieron esperar, algunos se mantuvieron en silencio y sonrieron –quienes lo conocían y lo vieron durante su cumpleaños en la vieja cripta− otros por su parte, comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo, oraciones como _"entonces los rumores eran ciertos, Shade es el hijo de Regis" "Vaya, esto solo confirma que la sangre Katsuki sigue teniendo magia"_ y otras palabras que no lograba distinguir correctamente por los murmullos.

Cuando llego al frente, Adalberto se colocó a su lado y dejo su mano sobre el hombro del menor.

− Creo que todos aquí conocen a Shade.

Los presentes asintieron.

− El príncipe Yuuri ha estado luchando por su cuenta por este reino, mucho antes de saber su origen y destino – dijo con voz firme – después de mucha duda, del dolor de haber perdido a un gran amigo… El príncipe ha tomado la decisión de recuperar el reino – todos gritaron con júbilo – y, el mismo ha declarado que será quien tome la vida del rey Demian.

Los gritos de todos los presentes se alzaron, celebrando que su futuro rey ahora estaba de su parte.

− Aun es joven – declaro Adalberto – y cometerá errores por eso, debemos guiarlo por el camino correcto, apoyarlo a cada paso que dé, todo con el fin de devolverle a este reino la paz y la gloria que Demian Nikiforov le arrebato.

Yuuri escuchaba las palabras del rubio, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar por cada rostro emocionado que observaba. Fue durante los momentos que recorrió el lugar con la mirada, que noto como dos figuras encapuchadas entraban a la habitación y, por el tamaño de estas, no se trataban de personas adultas.

" _¿Serán niños?"_ pensó al seguir a las dos siluetas con la mirada.

Su mirada no dejaba de seguirlos hasta que la mano de Adalberto lo movió un poco y regreso a verle.

− Sé que quieren seguir escuchando mi melodiosa voz – todos los presentes soltaron una ligera risa por la broma – Pero, es tiempo que el futuro rey hable y dirija unas cuantas palabras a sus súbditos.

Yuuri le dedico una mirada llena de pánico.

− Tranquilo, solo di lo que creas correcto, ellos te apoyaran – susurro, le dio un pequeño apretón en su hombro y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

− Ha – regreso a ver al frente.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, su frente comenzó a sudar y las manos eran un lio nervioso. Trago con dificultad, sintiendo como le costaba respirar.

− ¿Yuuri? – pregunto Sunan, quien se acercó al más joven al ver que no decía palabra alguna.

− Yo… − quiso hablar pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

El hombre de barba blanca solo lo observaba de reojo, analizándolo de arriba abajo, soltó un largo suspiro, se arregló la gorra, dio un paso al frente y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, haciendo que Yuuri diera un paso al frente por el empujón, regresando a verlo con sorpresa por el acto.

− En definitiva eres hijo de Toshiya – dijo con una voz grave pero con un rastro de diversión en la misma – heredaste sus típicos ataques de pánico, ¿qué no podías ser más como tu madre?

Todos los demás rieron con el hombre de gorra.

− ¿Ha?

− ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabias? – Pregunto con una sonrisa – Todos aquí lo saben, ¿cierto? – dirigiéndose a los presentes quienes asintieron – tu padre solía tener ataques de pánico en su juventud.

− Pero, Adalberto y mi hermana dijeron que…

− ¿Que tu padre era valiente y arrojado?

Yuuri asintió, no comprendiendo por que el hombre hablaba así de su padre.

− Claro que lo era, pero no siempre fue así – aseguro cruzándose de brazos – tu padre era muy nervioso mientras estudiaba en Lucis, era un fuerte guerrero eso no lo niego, durante sus batallas podía ser el más valiente soldado que pudieses conocer pero, cuando tenía ataques de pánico parecía más un niño que un futuro rey.

Yuuri no salía de su asombro.

− Todos recuerdan su coronación ¿no? – Dijo regresando a ver a los presentes, ganándose un fuerte "si" – todo iba muy bien hasta que se cayó a mitad de la sala.

−…

− Todos nos reímos, no lo negamos, fue divertido – soltando una ligera risa – tu padre quería Salir huyendo hasta que Adalberto, Sunan y… Ralph – callando unos segundos al decir el ultimo nombre – lo detuvieron y le hicieron ver que todos los presentes sin importar sus caídas o equivocaciones estarían con el… Se corono como rey y, tras ello además de muchas equivocaciones que había tenido siendo príncipe… Se volvió un gran soberano, con confianza y seguridad en sus actos.

− Pero, si mi padre… ¿Por qué?

− ¿Por qué no te dijeron eso? – Dijo la pregunta que Yuuri no había concluido − ¿Quién va a decir que su rey antes de ser el gran soberano que era, sufría de ataques de pánico?

− …

− Lo que trato que veas con todo lo que dije, es que nadie aquí te va a juzgar si se te traba la lengua, te equivocas con los nombres o si te caes en medio de todos, ¿cierto? – Los demás asintieron – nadie nace sabiendo gobernar, nadie nace siendo un gran guerrero quizás naces con intuición y rápido aprendizaje pero nunca es fácil el camino… Para ser una gran persona o, en este caso ser un gran rey como lo fue tu padre, se necesita caer miles de veces, hasta ser la mejor versión de ti mismo.

Yuuri lo contemplo unos segundos, sintiendo como el peso sobre sus hombros se levantaba y todos los nervios vividos minutos atrás se habían esfumado.

− ¿Listo para hablar? – pegunto el mayor.

Yuuri le sonrió.

− Si – agradeciéndole con la mirada su ayuda.

* * *

Adalberto observaba a Yuuri desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, dejando de reír cuando la voz del anciano cayo, dejando la palabra aún más tranquilo príncipe. Cuando la voz del menor comenzó a sonar en el lugar, regreso a ver a la pequeña figura a su lado.

− Anora te envió, ¿cierto?

La pequeña figura levanto su ligeramente su cabeza para regresar a verlo.

− No podía venir ya que el rey le asigno algunas actividades por lo que, vine en su lugar además, ese cerdo necesita que lo cuiden.

Adalberto rio levemente.

− No es tan descuidado como parece.

− Claro que no, es peor.

Adalberto no contesto.

− Pero, es justamente por ello… Que debemos cuidarlo, solo él puede ser el rey.

Adalberto asintió.

− Veo que lo acompañaste – le dirigió la palabra al acompañante de la figura más pequeña – Espero no te haya causado problemas con él.

− No se preocupe, mi maestro sabe que cual es mi responsabilidad así que, no suele reprocharme cuando cumplo con mi deber.

La sonrisa en su rostro creció al darse cuenta que, aun en aquella situación, el más joven seguía teniendo aquella personalidad tan seria que lo caracterizaba.

− ¿Aún no ha llegado? – pregunto el más pequeño, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

− Dijo que tenía unos compromisos, que llegaría pronto pero…

− Sigue sin dar señal de que debemos confiar en él.

− Exactamente.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

Los gritos de los presentes hicieron que ambos regresaran la mirada al frente, observando como todos se levantaban con la intención de acercarse a Yuuri quien, les sonreía y les daba la mano cuando se lo solicitaban.

− Parece que todos están de su parte.

− En eso se parece a su padre – dijo Adalberto – siempre lograba convencer a todos con una sonrisa, nos hacía sentir seguros y confiar en él sin importar los problemas.

Los tres sonrieron por las palabras.

Al pasar de una hora la puerta de la habitación nuevamente se abrió, dejando pasar a un joven alto, cabello cortó color café claro, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras sus gafas oscuras, iba vestido formalmente siendo seguido por otros dos sujetos con ropas oscuras, quienes miraban alrededor por lo que, podía intuirse, eran sus guardaespaldas.

− ¡Adalberto! – dijo alzando un poco la voz y acercándose – Lamento la tardanza, ya sabes cómo son los negocios.

− Lo sé pero… Lo importante es que llegaste a tiempo.

− Me alegro escuchar eso – contesto con una sonrisa − ¿Dónde está…?

Adalberto suspiro y se giró ligeramente, mostrando como Yuuri estaba platicando con Sunan.

− Esplendido, iré a saludarlo – dijo con emoción – han sido muchos años sin ver al hijo de mi hermana – palmeo su hombro y se alejó de él, siendo seguido de cerca por sus guardaespaldas.

Tanto Adalberto como las dos figuras encapuchas solo observaron cómo se iba alejando.

− No confió en el – dijo la figura encapuchada más pequeña.

− No eres el único – respondió el rubio.

* * *

Yuuri continuaba saludando y tomando la mano de aquellos que se acercaban a él, escuchando las palabras de todos, algunos le comentaban lo mucho que habían deseado conocerle en persona otros, recordaban las pocas veces que lo habían visto cuando visitaron el palacio y sus padres seguían con vida y, algunos pocos, hablaron de lo contentos que estaban por saber que el príncipe, era el famoso Glass Shade ya que, había ayudado a muchas personas siendo el imbatible ladrón que avergonzaba a la guarda.

− ¿Cuándo fue que descubriste tus poderes? – pregunto un joven que, por la apariencia y estatura, no podía tener más de veinte años.

− Desde que tenía diez años – contesto.

− ¿Y hasta ahora decidiste usarlos?

− Mi hermana siempre dijo que mis poderes eran algo que debía ocultar, que nadie debía saberlo porque sería peligroso pero… Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad… No sé por qué pero, algo me decía que debía ayudar a los demás con ellos.

− ¡Digno hijo de Regis! – levanto la voz un hombre mayor.

Todos le dieron la razón.

− Por supuesto que sería así – hablo el hombre de barba que había ayudado a Yuuri – es su hijo y un Katsuki, la magia corre por sus venas.

Yuuri regreso a verlo y sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

− Pero… Es mejor darle aire, el chico ha tenido muchas emociones – dijo notando la situación del menor – no queremos que se muera de los nervios – haciendo que los demás se dispersaran, dejándolos solos junto a Sunan.

− Gracias, sentía que me ahogaba con tantas preguntas.

− Lo sé, eres idéntico a tu padre.

− ¿Le solía ocurrir?

− En ocasiones.

− Cuando era más joven que tú y tenía audiencia con tu abuelo así como el consejo de aquel entonces, solía comenzar a sudar – agrego Sunan – Incluso creíamos que se desmayaría antes de entrar a la sala siquiera.

− ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

− No creíamos que fuera algo importante y tú no solías preguntar mucho por el además, cuando te enteraste de todo lo que menos querías era escucharnos.

Yuuri se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

− Siento eso.

− No te preocupes, era entendible en tu situación – Sunan le sonrió.

Yuuri asintió y regreso a ver al hombre mayor.

− No le di las gracias por lo que hizo por mí – dijo haciendo una reverencia – muchas gracias por ayudarme.

− Levántate – contesto – un rey nunca debe inclinarse, lo hice porque vi que necesitabas relajarte.

− Aun así, gracias por ello… Mmm… − apretando los labios al no saber el nombre del mayor.

− Cid… Mi nombre es Cid Sophiar.

− ¿Cid? – Enarcando una ceja – He escuchado ese nombre antes pero, no recuerdo de dónde.

− Cid es quien reparo el regalía hace años.

− ¿Regalía?, ¿Te refieres al auto volador que Adalberto uso para llegar a Altissia? – Volteo a ver a Sunan y este asintió − ¿Eres ese Cid? – Volteando nuevamente para ver al mayor.

− El mismo – dijo con una sonrisa.

− No solo es un gran mecánico e inventor también… − Sunan callo por unos segundos, suspiro y continuo – es el padre de Ralph.

Contuvo el aliento, conocía la historia del tercer guardaespaldas de su padre, el consejero real que había ayudado a su padre en cientos de ocasiones, el más confiable guerrero que el reino tuvo en su momento, el hombre que sacrifico su vida con la firme intención de que la última voluntad de su padre se cumpliera.

− Yo… Siento que su hijo…

− No tienes que decir nada, mi hijo hizo lo que creyó correcto en esos momentos y no hay día que no me enorgullezca de el – dijo Cid con una sonrisa.

Yuuri sonrió pero, noto que la mirada del mayor demostraba la tristeza que sentía al hablar de su hijo.

− Si usted vino a la reunión – cambiando el tema repentinamente − ¿el hijo de Ralph lo acompaño?

Cid rodo los ojos.

− Mi nieto no vino – cruzándose de brazos en clara molestia – ese chico hace lo que le venga en gana, nunca me obedece.

− Pero ha ayudado a nuestra causa en muchas ocasiones – agrego Sunan.

− Eso no lo exime de no venir.

− Es una lástima – hablo Yuuri – tenía ganas de conocerle.

− No te preocupes, algún día lo harás… Eso, sino lo conoces ya.

− ¿Qué quiere decir?

− No me hagas caso, este viejo divaga en ocasiones.

Yuuri frunció el ceño con clara intención de seguir preguntándole cuando, la voz de una cuarta persona les hizo voltear.

− Ahí está, mi muy amado sobrino.

Los tres levantaron la vista para encarar a la figura que se acercaba.

−Has crecido mucho Yuuri – dijo el hombre al acercarse, abrazándolo con fuerza.

− Este…

− ¿No me digas que no recuerdas a tu tío? – dijo soltándolo y quitándose los lentes.

El rostro del mayor finalmente se dejaba ver, algunas arrugas adornaban el mismo, su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos le recordaban a su difunta madre pero, claramente la nariz que este poseía era diferente. Yuuri por alguna extraña razón sintió un aire frio recorrerle, como si la presencia del otro no le causara una buena impresión.

− Yo… Sí, es solo la impresión, han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi, tío Hideaki.

− Lo mismo digo – dijo observándole de arriba hacia abajo − ¿Por qué no te quitas el antifaz? – Pregunto – quisiera ver el rostro del hijo de mi hermana, estoy seguro que te pareces a ella ¿no? – el estiro su mano con dirección a su rostro.

− Este… Yo…

El sonido del celular de su tío interrumpió su breve charla.

− Oh, es importante − se disculpó y se alejó para atenderla.

Yuuri se sintió algo aliviado al ver que su rostro seguía oculto.

− ¿Hay algo mal Yuuri? – pregunto Sunan al ver el rostro del más joven algo aturdido.

− No lo sé, hay algo… Que no se siente bien.

− Son tus nervios – contesto Sunan.

− Puede ser.

Tras la charla, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando que unas personas con pequeños carritos con diferentes platillos entraran, dejándolos en el centro de la misma, haciendo con ello que todos los invitados comenzara a tomar una copa de vino, wiski o alguna bebida alcohólica, algunos se limitaban a disfrutar de la comida ofrecida dejando de lado las bebidas.

Las charlas fueron breves, las sonrisas amables pero, Yuuri sentía que algo no andaba bien, era como un extraño sexto sentido le indicara de algo pero no lograba identificarlo. Durante las breves palabras que tenía con alguno que otro aliado, sus ojos observaban a su tío quien, tenía una copa de vino en su mano y en la otra su celular, él le sonreía cada tanto pero, si algo había notado era, que este regresaba a ver su móvil cada tiempo, como si esperaba que algo sucediera.

− Yuuri – lo llamo su mejor amigo − ¿estás seguro de que estas bien?

− Sí.

− ¿Seguro? – Repitió – desde hace unos minutos te noto algo tenso.

Yuuri dudo unos segundos pero contesto.

− ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo como un sexto sentido?

− De esas veces que sientes que algo va a suceder, ¿te refieres a eso?

− Sí, tengo este presentimiento que…. No lo sé, como si algo estuviese ocurriendo y que nos va a afectar.

− Son tus nervios, demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

− No lo sé.

− Ten – pasándole un vaso de ponche.

Yuuri lo regreso a ver con pánico.

− Solo tiene cinco por ciento de alcohol, es para los nervios.

Yuuri lo tomo con recelo y se lo tomo de un trago.

Paso una hora más cuando Yuuri observo como su tío tomaba su celular, movía sus labios y lo volvía a guardar dentro de su ropa. Se movió entre la multitud y se acercó a su persona.

− Lamento no haber conversado más tiempo contigo pero… Surgieron algunos negocios que debo atender− dijo con una sonrisa.

− Entiendo.

− Espero que, la próxima vez… Podamos conversar entre nosotros, eso sí la hay claro.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− Ya sabes, mis viajes, las próximas reuniones de los aliados… No tendremos privacidad – abrazándolo con fuerza – nos vemos.

Dicho esto avanzo por el lugar siendo seguido por sus guardaespaldas, hasta que salió de la habitación. El ruido en la misma era alto, las voces, las risas todo se había perdido en un segundo cuando su tío salió del edificio, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le asalto, haciendo que llevara sus manos hacia la misma.

− ¿Yuuri? – le llamo su mejor amigo con preocupación.

− Es que…. Ha… − cayo de rodillas al suelo, sosteniéndose con ambas manos sobre la superficie del mismo.

− ¿Te sientes mal? – dijo Phichit arrodillándose a su lado.

− No, yo…

Imágenes y figuras pasaron por su mente, creadas por inmensas ondas que se desplazaban por el suelo, las extrañas figuras se acercaban con cuidado a un edificio que reconoció de inmediato.

− Hay… − las imágenes se desvanecieron y el dolor de cabeza se esfumaba, por alguna razón sintió que esas ondas eran enviadas por Titán – Debemos irnos.

− ¿Qué?

− Phichit… Nos están atacando.

El rostro de Phichit mostraba sorpresa pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo una fuerte explosión se escuchó fuera del lugar.

− ¿Qué está pasando?

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la explosión cuando por los ventanales superiores fueron rotos por pequeños viales que, al caer al suelo comenzaron a soltar un humo color verde, haciendo toser a la mayoría.

− Es un vial venenoso – dijo Sunan− debemos salir de aquí.

Todos comenzaron a moverse hacia la salida pero la voz grave de Adalberto los detuvo.

− Hay cientos de guardias fuera − comenzando a toser.

− ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar? – pregunto uno.

− Es imposible, este lugar fue abandonado hace años, no tendrían por qué estar aquí – dijo otro.

− Sunan – lo llamo Adalberto – saca a Yuuri por la puerta trasera, los demás los enfrentaremos.

Sunan asintió, con la firme intención de tomar al menor del brazo.

− ¡No! – Jalando su brazo – no me voy a ir dejándoles a todos aquí.

− Debes irte – anuncio Adalberto.

− ¡No! – Declaro – si ustedes se quedan, yo también.

Otra explosión esta vez en la entrada, provoco un enorme hueco por donde varios guardias entraron al lugar. Todos desenfundaron sus espadas comenzando a repeler el ataque.

Yuuri observaba mientras tosía como la pelea comenzaba, algunos salían volando para golpearse contra las columnas del lugar, otros forcejeaban con los guardas. Las fechas –provenientes de algún lugar− golpeaban a los guardas haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Yuuri salió corriendo hacia la entrada donde otra horda de guardias se acercaba. Sin pensarlo dejo sus manos sobre el suelo, congelando rápidamente e interceptándolos.

Con su magia creaba picos que salían disparados hacia los guardas quien cayeron con fuerza al suelo al verse impactados por los mismos, el hielo se expandió hasta cubrir varias partes del lugar, haciendo que la temperatura bajara.

Yuuri no fue capaz de ver como un vial explosivo era lanzado hacia su ubicación por lo que, de no ser por una figura más pequeña que se lanzó hacia él, cayendo ambos con fuerza al agua, hubiese sido impacto por la misma.

Ambos salieron a la superficie, impulsando con ambas manos para volver a subir a la plataforma, quedando de rodillas mientras expulsaban el agua que habían tragado.

− En definitiva eras un cerdo despistado, casi te matan ahí, ¿en qué pensabas? – pregunto la figura encapuchada.

−…. – Yuuri saco el agua que había tragado mientras intentaba recordar de donde conocía esa voz.

− Si no fuera porque me lo pidieron − susurro.

Ambos estaban concentrados en recuperarse que no vieron a un guarda que se acercaba a ellos con su espada en mano, dispuestos a atacarlos. Solo captaron su presencia cuando una flecha impacto en la cabeza del mismo. Dirigieron su vista más allá del lugar y observaron como una figura encapuchada bajaba su arco.

− Siempre tan oportuno – dijo la persona a su lado, levantándose de su lugar – Se supone que eres el futuro rey… Entonces demuéstralo – dijo y corrió hacia la batalla.

Yuuri respiro profundamente e hizo el intento de levantarse pero, algo lo jalo nuevamente al suelo.

− ¿Qué?

Su vista se dirigió hacia su pierna derecha, observando con sorpresa como el agua, como si fuera un tentáculo, rodeaba su pierna.

− ¿Pero qué?

No pudo objetar, el tentáculo lo jalo con fuerza llevándolo nuevamente hacia las frías aguas del lugar. Llevo sus manos hacia aquel extraño látigo en un intento de liberarse, pero la fuerza de este se había adherido a su pierna que le era imposible quitarlo. Trato de usar su magia pero por alguna extraña razón esta no se materializaba sobre la superficie del tentáculo.

El aire comenzaba a escapársele y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando todo el aire que había estado reprimiendo se escapó de sus pulmones, una extraña fuerza lo jalo hacia el fondo de las aguas, los oídos le zumbaban, su visión se volvió borrosa y, cuando menos lo supo, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Tras el desayuno, había decidió regresar a su habitación y permanecer ahí hasta la hora de la comida. Aun recordaba vívidamente la conversación sostenida con Yakov, confiaba en que mantendría su promesa, que no revelaría a su padre lo que había descubierto respecto a Yuuri y su pasado. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba su deber, aquel que le dictaba hablar con su padre y decirle lo que estaba sucediendo pero, por el otro, tenía ese extraño sentimiento de proteger a Yuuri, la necesidad de que estuviese a salvo, una sensación que nunca había sentido por nada ni nadie.

− ¿Por qué me siento así cuando pienso en él? – se preguntó.

Se giró sobre la cama, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos pero, unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron sentarse sobre el colchón.

− Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y su mejor amigo ingreso a la habitación.

− ¿Todo bien? – cerrando la puerta tras de él.

− No tanto como quisiera.

− Te noto decaído, ¿discutiste con el rey? – acercándose hacia el de ojos azules y sentándose a su lado.

− No… Si… Digamos que no es solo eso.

Noel no contesto y dejo que este continuara.

− Mi padre quiere que este a lado de Irina esta noche en esa "supuesta" cena.

−Y claramente tú no quieres.

− No tengo humor para una cena – indico.

− ¿Te incomoda la presencia de la joven Irina?

− No – negó con su cabeza – Irina me parece una joven encantadora, comprensiva y amable pero… Con todo lo que sucedió, mi ánimo no está como para cenar, sonreír y convivir con todos.

Noel suspiro.

− ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hablaste con Yakov?

− Eso también contribuyo.

− ¿Tan malo fue?

Victor se pasó las manos por su cabello, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

− Victor – le llamo al ver que no hablaba.

− No sé qué pensar Noel.

− Cuéntame entonces.

Se detuvo y comenzó a hablar.

− Cuando Yuuri insinuó que mi padre tuvo que ver con lo sucedido hace trece años, no le creí del todo.

− Obviamente.

− Pero…

− …

− Con lo que me dijo Yakov, ya estoy dudando.

− ¿Que te dijo?

Victor lo contemplo unos segundos.

− Mi padre estuvo en el castillo la noche que mataron a los reyes Katsuki.

Noel abrió sus ojos hasta su máxima expresión, tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el otro.

− Espera… ¿Qué? – Noel se levantó – eso no es posible.

− …

− El rey estaba en Nueva Crisis, el único que vino una noche antes fue el canciller, ¿y si se confundió?

− El sonaba muy seguro cuando lo dijo, de hecho… Fue lo único que me dijo.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− No importo cuanto le preguntara, Yakov se negó a hablar por una supuesta promesa que le hizo a mi padre.

− ¿Y por qué te dijo eso?

− No lo sé, quizás fue por que hable demás.

−…

− Mencione a Ravus.

Al escucharle mencionar aquel nombre, supo de inmediato lo que seguramente paso por la cabeza del viejo canciller.

− Victor, sabes lo que ese tema significa para Yakov.

− Lo sé, estaba molesto y no pude contenerme.

Noel negó con su cabeza.

− Entonces, crees que lo que dijo ¿es verdad?

− El sonaba muy seguro respecto a eso – afirmo – además, de no ser cierto, ¿Por qué lo diría?

Noel se mordió el labio.

− ¿Y qué harás? – le pregunto.

− No lo sé pero, con eso la sospecha a un es más grande que antes.

− …

− Sea como sea debo aclarar esta duda.

− ¿Y dónde vas a encontrar la respuesta?

Victor lo regreso a ver con decisión.

− Debo encontrar a Yuuri.

− ¿Qué? – Noel se sorprendió por lo dicho – Pero Victor…

− Él es el único que puede responder la mayoría de mis dudas.

− ¿Y si la respuesta que te dé, no te agrada?

Victor no contesto.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar un sonido parecido a un tornado, el viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro y el extraño sentido de que caería en algún momento le hizo recorrer el panorama con la mirada. Todo a su alrededor parecía un enorme tornado de agua, como si estuviera en el interior del mismo, bajos sus pies no había nada solo un vacío inmenso que soplaba enorme ráfagas de viento.

− ¿Dónde estoy?

Lo único que recordaba era la batalla, los gritos y el fuego de la explosión.

− ¿Pero…? – se llevó las manos hacia una distancia prudente de su rostro, percatándose que su magia no funcionaba.

" _Tu magia no funciona en mi territorio, entronado"_

Una voz grave y gruesa le helo la sangre, enviando escalofríos por toda sus espalda.

− ¿Quién eres?

La voz no contesto, durante unos segundos solo escucho el sonido del viento al arreciarse, no fue hasta que vio en las aguas del tornado, unos luminosos ojos acercándose de entre las mismas.

" _¿Quién soy?, soy quien controla las aguas y los mares, la bruma que se alza cuando llovizna, aquel que envía las lluvias tras épocas de sequias"_

Los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al percatarse que la voz de acercaba.

− Tu… Tú eres...

De entre las aguas apareció una enorme serpiente de más de diez metros, moviendo sus branquias y acercando su enorme hocico a Yuuri.

− ¿Estoy soñando? – pregunto.

" _No necesito un estúpido sueño como mi compañeros para hacerme presente, entronado"_

Con aquello confirmo que no era un sueño, solo la más cruda realidad, recordando vagamente el nombre de aquella enorme criatura que en muchas ocasiones había visto en sueños además de haber leído su nombre en el libro cosmogonía.

− Leviatán… El Sidéreo de los Mares – susurro.

La enorme serpiente soltó una risa grave que le provoco cierto temor al azabache.

" _Salúdame a tus padres… Entronado"_

Cuando la enorme serpiente se aproximaba a lanzar un enorme torrente de agua desde su boca a la figura de Yuuri, este alzo sus manos y, el ataque hecho por la serpiente se esfumo antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

− …

Yuuri bajo sus manos y se percató que la marca de Titán se había hecho presente.

" _Veo que Titán te confirió su protección"_

− ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto sin inmutarse ante la imponente presencia del sidéreo.

" _¿Qué quiero de ti?"_ – Pregunto – _"fui despertado de mi largo descanso, solo para ayudar a un enclenque que no tiene idea de lo que está en juego"_

− Yo no…

" _Pero… el actual oráculo me mostro que has luchado por tu cuenta, así que… Más te vale no caer en la tentación de la oscuridad o tu destino será el mismo que tu antecesor"_

−¿Antecesor? ¿De quién hablas? _–_ pregunto, recordando las fugaces conversaciones que tanto el enorme sidéreo y una pequeña figura sostenían en sus sueños.

" _Averígualo por tu propia cuenta"_

− ¡Leviatán!

" _Que te quede claro Entronado, yo no sirvo a nadie ni a nada, mi poder no está a tu disposición, te ayudare si lo creo conveniente sino, te las arreglaras tu solo"_

El viento comenzó a arreciar, las aguas se tambalearon, nuevamente el ardor que sintió cuando conoció a Titán se hizo presente en la palma de su mano dejando ver una extraña marca en ella, las aguas del tornado cayeron sobre de él y lo expulsaron lejos mientras la oscuridad nuevamente le hacía perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Su cuerpo cayo con fuerza, emitiendo un gemido por el dolor, sus manos se encontraban atadas tras su espalda y, una vez recupero el aliento, levanto la cabeza para ver a su captor.

− Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué sospechan de mí?

− El ataque comenzó justo cuando saliste del lugar – hablo Adalberto.

− Eso no prueba nada – dijo sin titubear.

Después de que la lucha culminase, con los cuerpos inertes de muchos guardas sobre el asfalto y otros más escapando de la pelea, algunos de los aliados habían alcanzado al tío de Yuuri poco antes de que saliera del territorio. Si no fuera por Phichit, quien había recordado las extrañas miradas que Yuuri había estado teniendo sobre la figura del mismo y lo sucedido con el antes del ataque, nunca hubiesen tenido alguna razón válida para ir tras él.

Yagami Hideaki solo sonreía sin importar los golpes o heridas que tuviera en el cuerpo, mucho menos le interesaban los rostros preocupados de los que lo rodeaban, se mostraba tan sereno que irritaba a los demás.

− Eres… − Adalberto se contuvo – siéntelo – dijo y dos hombres tomaron de los brazos a Hideaki e hicieron lo solicitado.

− Volveré a preguntar… ¿Por qué piensan que fui yo? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

− Por una simple y sencilla razón – Adalberto se acercó – jamás confiamos en ti.

− ¿Así?, ¿Por qué no?

− Conexiones, fortuna, posición… Eso no se consigue en tan poco tiempo como tú lo hiciste, sobre todo cuando tu relación con la reina Hiroko nunca fue muy cordial, siempre la envidiaste, siempre hablaste mal de ella porque logro tener lo que tú nunca tuviste.

El rostro de Hideaki se endureció.

− Los problemas con mi hermana son asunto del pasado, eso no demuestra mi culpabilidad.

− ¿Y es por eso que has estado teniendo reuniones con Demian?

− Oh, ¿me has estado siguiendo? – Pregunto con ironía – Solo es una pantomima, debo acercarme a él para tener información, ¿acaso no les ayude con la ubicación de armamentos y viales que la guarda mantenía en custodia?

− ¿Y tus salidas nocturnas? Parecía que querías ocultar algo.

− Obviamente, si el rey me pedía hacer algo, lo hacía, debo mostrar mi lealtad o sospecharía – Declaro − ¿que tú no haces lo mismo?

Adalberto apretó los dientes al ver como Hideaki evadía el tema, Sunan al ver que su amigo estaba perdiendo la paciencia se acercó, coloco su mano sobre su hombro, el rubio regreso a verlo y asintió, alejándose unos pasos de Hideaki.

− Sabemos que tu pasado no es suficiente prueba de tu culpabilidad – dijo Sunan con los brazos tras su espalda – tampoco que ayudes a Demian, muchos de aquí lo hemos hechos en pos de ganar su confianza.

Hideaki Asintió.

− Tampoco el que te hayas hecho con fortuna ya que, ganarse la confianza de Demian o de alguno de los diez nobles puede dar paso a ella – aseguro – muchos de aquí han pasado por ello ¿no es así? – los demás asintieron.

− Exactamente – contesto Hideaki – después de Ralph, eres la voz de la razón cuando la fuerza bruta – regresando a ver al rubio – se quiere imponer.

Adalberto apretó los dientes.

− Con todos esos puntos, es obvio que tienes las mejores intenciones hacia la causa – haciendo que muchos comenzaran a murmurar – ayudaste localizando armamento escondido, pasajes que no estaban en los mapas, conexiones en el bajo mundo… No veo por qué no confiar en ti – sonriéndole.

Hideaki le devolvió la sonrisa.

− Ya que eres inocente, no deberías estar atado – dijo haciendo un ademan para que le quitaran las cuerdas.

Muchos comenzaron a alzar la voz, incluso Adalberto estaba por moverse de su lugar al escuchar a su compañero.

− Pero…− hablo nuevamente Sunan, haciendo que los dos hombres que estaban por soltarlo se detuvieran – hay algo que no entiendo – acercándose al hermano de la reina Hiroko − ¿Cómo conseguiste que Demian perdonara tu vida?

La sala se quedó en silencio, incluso el rostro de Hideaki se congelo.

− ¿Perdón? – dijo como si no comprendiera la pregunta.

− Lo que escuchaste, ¿Cómo conseguiste que el rey te perdonara? – Comenzando a pasear por el lugar – todo mundo sabe que Demian Nikiforov es un hombre sin escrúpulos ni compasión alguna, no perdona la vida de alguien si no le sirve a menos… Que le dé algo a cambio.

− No sé de qué hablas – desviando la mirada.

Sunan sonrió y con un ademan uno de los aliados le trajo un sobre de donde saco unos documentos.

− Dime, este eres tú ¿no? – mostrándole una foto donde el aparecía con cadenas en los brazos y piernas, vistiendo un traje que solo los condenados a las minas usaban.

−…

− ¿No hablaras? – Volvió a preguntar – entonces yo contestare… Hace siete años fuiste acusado de estafa, robo y casi asesinato de tres personas en Nabreus − hablo con seguridad – Demian te condeno a la pena de muerte pero, debido a que ninguna de las tres personas falleció… Te condeno de manera perpetua a las minas de Arcadis donde se supone pasarías toda tu vida.

Hideaki trago con fuerza, comenzando a sudar.

− ¿Cómo fue que Demian te perdono? – Regresando a verlo – sobre todo por esos crímenes.

− ¿De dónde obtuviste esa información?

− De la misma forma que tu… Dinero y Conexiones – contesto – mejores que las tuyas debo añadir.

Hideaki frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

− ¿Hablaras?

El no contesto.

− Muy bien prosigo, estuviste dos años forzado a trabajar sin sueldo, encadenado, sin ninguna posibilidad de salir libre pero, un día como cualquiera, el presidente de Arcadis visito las minas para ver con sus propios ojos los progresos cuando…Te acercaste a él, escuchaste que necesitaba a alguien de confianza, alguien que pudiese ayudarle como un asistente… De ahí solo basto con que te ganaras su confianza, con tu labia y uso de tu falso arrepentimiento… Cuando Demian te convoco para revisar la petición del presidente de dejarte libre… ¿Qué le prometiste? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer para que te liberase?

Todos guardaron silencio, notando como el rostro de Yagami sudaba y sus labios temblaban.

Sunan sonrió.

− Vendiste a tus sobrinos ¿no es así?

Como supuso, Hideaki no contesto.

− ¿Demian sabe dónde viven y quiénes son?

−… − Hideaki desvió la mirada.

− Contesta, de ti depende tu condena.

− De todas formas vas a matarme, para que quieres que conteste.

− Quizás si cooperas, tu vida sea perdonada… Aunque no puedo prometerte que seas libre.

−….

− ¿Y bien?

− Demian no sabe dónde están, pero le dije que tenía forma de localizarlos después de todo, soy su tío – dijo despacio – si le daba la información y los intentaba capturar, huirían y no volvería a tenerlos en sus manos así que…

− Le propusiste encontrarlos, ganarte su confianza y entregárselos… por eso buscaste unirte a la alianza.

− Que mejor forma de entregarle al hijo de mi hermana que durante una reunión de la misma.

− ¿Por qué? – Pregunto − ¿Por qué vender a tu propia sangre?

− ¿Por qué? – sus ojos se conectaron – desde que mi hermana se hizo reina todos hablaban de ella, lo buena que era, la suerte que tuvo de casarse con el rey, lo rica que era, lo orgullosos que se sentían por tenerla como hija…. Mi hermana vivía en un castillo, siendo atendida las veinticuatro horas mientras yo, residía en un mugriento hostal, teniendo que servir a los clientes, soportar sus quejas, sus insultos…

− La reina nunca abandono a su familia, les aportaba dinero, mejoro el negocio, les dio una mejor vida.

− ¿Su maldita caridad era una mejor vida? – Pregunto con enojo – ¡solo nos dabas sus migajas!, ¡Yo merecía ser alguien en la vida no un simple empleado, yo era el que tenía que ser servido como rey no ella!

− Tanto odiabas a tu hermana, ¿Qué vendiste a tus sobrinos?

− Por dinero o poder… Vendería mi propia alma.

Sunan cerró sus ojos, respiro profundo y, cuando estaba por volver a hablar sintió como alguien lo impulsaba hacia atrás y tomaba a Hideaki por los hombros.

− ¡¿Dónde está Yuuri?!

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa, nadie la había visto llegar, nadie había escuchado sus pasos, estaban más atentos al interrogatorio que, para cuando Mary ingreso al lugar y se acercó al prisionero, ya se encontraba tomándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo.

−¡Mary! – grito Sunan, acercándose a ella para alejarla.

− ¡Suéltame! – le contesto quitándose los brazos de Sunan de encima.

− No puedes intervenir así, lo estamos interrogando.

− ¡No me importa su maldito interrogatorio ni lo que este idiota hizo para llegar a nosotros, yo solo quiero saber dónde está mi hermano!

Mientras Sunan y Mari intercambiaban palabras a base de gritos, Adalberto se giró ligeramente y dirigió su vista hacia dos figuras más pequeñas.

− Tu le avisaste, ¿cierto?

El rubio se giró para encararlo.

− Es su hermana, debía saberlo y en vista de que nadie parecía importarle… − contesto Yuri.

− Claro que nos importa, pero no sabemos si Demian lo tiene, por eso estamos interrogándolo, para obtener información.

− ¿Y crees que él te la dará?

−…

− Ni siquiera saben si ese tipo sabe siquiera donde está el cerdo.

Adalberto no supo que contestar y regreso su vista al frente.

Mary alejo las manos del mayor mientras esté trataba de calmarla.

− Mary, déjame a mí.

− ¡No!, ¡Quiero saber dónde está Yuuri! – Grito regresando a ver a su tío − ¡¿Dónde está?! – Pregunto con desesperación − ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?!

− Oh, ¿así que no saben dónde está? –Pregunto sorprendido mientras reía – vaya par de guardianes son ustedes, perdiendo a su rey de esta forma.

− ¡No juegues conmigo Hideaki! – Volvió a gritar − ¡¿Dónde está?!

Hideaki comenzó a reír sin importar el rostro preocupado de su sobrina.

− Si no está aquí y no lo encuentran… Seguramente Demian ya se deshizo de él… Tal como lo hizo con la despreciable y sucia de tu madre.

Y ese insulto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La rabia que Mary había estado conteniendo se desato y se abalanzó ante él, exigiendo la información del paradero de su hermano, con lágrimas que caían desde sus ojos sobre el rostro del hombre. Pero, ella no se daba cuenta de que el rostro de Yagami se hacía más pálido y más azulado conforme caían las gotas.

Aquellas lágrimas desesperadas estaban tornadas en un extraño brillo azul que lentamente comenzaron a congelarlo. La mujer solo pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido cuando dio unos pasos hacia atrás y, ante ella ya no estaba el cuerpo vivo de su tío sino, una estatua de hielo.

− ¿Qué?

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban igual o más sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

Alzo sus manos para ver las palmas de estas y, ahogo un grito al percatarse que de ellas emanaba un aura azul, parecida a la que su hermano usaba cuando utilizaba sus poderes. Antes de que siquiera pudiese hablar, el sonido de los presentes ahogando un grito le hizo levantar la vista para ser testigo, de cómo la estatua de cristal se desmoronaba hasta volverse miles de fragmentos que cayeron al suelo.

Mary regreso a ver a Sunan y este, aun sorprendido por lo sucedido, solo pudo contenerle la mirada.

* * *

Se arrastró fuera de las frías aguas, el viento hacia que temblara por el frio, aun cuando trataba de manejar su poder y alejar el frio, este no le respondía, como se negara a apoyarlo en aquellos momentos. Apoyo su mano sobre la corteza de uno de los enormes árboles que rodeaban el lugar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la fiebre que comenzaba a asaltarlo lentamente le estaba haciendo perder el conocimiento.

Trato de dar un paso más pero su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo, cayendo con fuerza sobre la fría tierra. Leves nubes de vapor salían de su boca cada que exhalaba, las fuerzas le habían abandonado y el cansancio se hizo presente haciéndole casi imposible mantener los ojos abiertos.

Con esfuerzo logro escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse, no sabía si era amigo o enemigo, en aquellos momentos no tenía energías para moverse de su sitio, lo único que pudo deslumbrar antes de que la inconciencia lo reclamara, fue a una figura envuelta en un largo abrigo oscuro y un par de ojos azules.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de par en par, los pasos de Mary se apresuraron al interior de la casa, caminando de un lugar a otro, los objetos comenzaron a congelarse y la temperatura disminuía lentamente. Se llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza en claro señal de desesperación.

Adalberto, Sunan y Phichit que habían entrado tras ella, solo observaban a la joven mujer caminar de un extremo a otro de la habitación, sintiendo los ligeros estragos de su poder.

− Mary – le llamo Adalberto – debes calmarte.

− ¿Calmarme? – pregunto deteniéndose frente a el − ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme después de lo que paso?! ¡¿Cómo me pides eso cuando mi hermano no aparece?!

− Lo sé – dijo levantando sus manos – todos ya están buscándolo.

− ¿Y si Demian lo capturo? – pregunto con miedo – y sí… El…

− Yuuri está vivo.

− ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

− Si Demian lo tuviese en sus manos ya lo sabríamos, el no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer pública la captura de Shade.

Mary le dio la espalda, en clara señal de no creerle.

Mientras Adalberto trataba de calmar a su ahijada, Sunan y su hijo no sabían que hacer, solo se regresaban a ver entre ellos siendo espectadores de la discusión.

− No sabía que Mary tenia poderes – susurro Phichit − ¿no se supone que solo el rey y su heredero los tienen?

Sunan frunció el ceño.

− ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

− Solo lo supuse – se encogió de hombros.

− Todos los Katsuki nacen con la magia corriéndole por las venas pero, como cualquier arte, deben cultivarlo – aseguro – entrenamiento, meditación, haciendo uso de ellos.

− ¿Cómo Yuuri?

− Yuuri utilizo sus poderes durante años, quizás siendo más joven estaba limitado pero, al ponerse el manto de Shade tuvo la oportunidad para desarrollarlos y, el entrenamiento de la academia Lucis solo los mejoro.

− Pero… Mary…

− Mary nunca entreno, no porque Regis no lo permitiera, simplemente que, al ser Yuuri el heredero al trono, dejaron a mary con otras responsabilidades como princesa por lo que nunca uso sus poderes, incluso se pensó que había nacido sin ellos ya que no hubo manifestación alguna de los mismos…

− ¿Hubo casos parecidos en el pasado?

− Si, siempre se entrenó al heredero al trono y, por costumbre sus hermanos se dedicaban a otras artes aunque había excepciones, también nacieron Katsuki sin poderes pero, eran muy inusuales – continuo mientras observaba a Adalberto en cuclillas hablando con Mary, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

− Me sorprende que aun cuando han pasado generaciones, la magia siga en su familia.

Su padre lo regreso a ver con una mirada interrogativa.

− Lo digo porque, la sangre original se va diluyendo con cada generación y, por ende también la magia ¿no?

− En eso tienes razón, hubo casos de Katsuki que, como te mencione antes, nacieron sin ellos o, nacían con poderes específicos, hablar con animales, habilidades como análisis de combate, hacer temblar la tierra, poder congelar pequeños objetos… En fin, tenían poderes menores pero, en su mayoría eran familiares lejanos, que no tenían lazos sanguíneos muy fuertes con la familia real principal.

Phichit asintió antes de volver la vista hacia el frente, observando a una muy devastada Mary apoyada sobre el hombro de su padrino. Recorrió el lugar, percatándose que el hielo sobre los objetos había desaparecido y la temperatura, la que había bajado solo unos grados, volvía a la normalidad.

− Todo estará bien – escucharon decir al rubio una vez se acercaron – encontraremos a Yuuri.

− Tengo miedo – contesto.

− Lo sé, nosotros también pero, debemos confiar en Yuuri, él sabe defenderse, si algo sale mal, sabrá cómo salir de ello.

Mary asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

Sunan y Phichit se acercaron al percatarse que la joven estaba más tranquila.

− Vaya Mary, sí que nos sorprendiste – la voz entusiasta de Phichit captó la atención de todos, tratando con ello cambiar el ambiente tan pesimista – Congelando al viejo Hideaki y luego volviéndolo fragmentos de hielo, eso sí fue asombroso.

− No me lo recuerdes – dijo con pesar – ni yo misma se lo que sucedió.

− Sucedió lo que debía – hablo Sunan – eres hija de Toshiya, hermana del entronado, es obvio que la magia esta en tus venas solo que, nunca tuviste razones para utilizarla.

− Sunan tiene razón – continuo Adalberto – entraste en un estado de ira, eso fue el detonante para que tu propia magia apareciera.

− Dudo que vuelva a suceder – declaro – solo lo congele – mordiéndose el labio inferior – no soy como Yuuri, que puede congelar toda una cuadra o crear picos enormes de hielo.

− Quizás no – aseguro Sunan – quizás nunca seas tan poderosa como Yuuri pero, estoy seguro que si canalizas esos poderes y los cultivas, serán de ayuda en el futuro.

Mary pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de contestar.

− Por ahora no me preocupan mis… Poderes – dijo en un débil murmullo – lo importante es encontrar a Yuuri.

Los tres hombres se regresaron a ver entre ellos y solo asintieron a las palabras de Mary.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, por lo que debía terminar de alistarse para acudir a la cena. Arreglo su cabello y acomodo su traje, su estado de ánimo no era el mejor y su reflejo se lo mostraba pero, si quería evitar una posible discusión con su padre, debía sonreír y fingir que todo estaba en orden.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, indicándole a quien estuviese tras ella que podía pasar.

− ¿Estás listo? – pregunto Noel.

− Lo más posible – contesto.

− Tu cara dice lo contrario – cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

− Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto – alejándose del espejo y caminando hacia la puerta.

− Lo sé pero, solo es una noche – indico con una sonrisa.

− …

− Solo sonríe y trata de divertirte, quizás la cena cambie tu humor y salga mejor de lo que esperas.

− Ojala.

Noel negó con su cabeza.

− Vamos, te están esperando.

Victor hizo el intento de moverse pero, el sonido de su celular lo detuvo.

− ¿Victor?

− Dame un minuto – dijo y se acercó a la mesita de noche para tomar su celular.

− ¿Quién es? – pregunto al acercarse.

− Es Yakov – dijo con sorpresa.

− ¿Tenias asuntos pendientes con él?

− No – aseguro.

− Mejor contesta, quizás es algo importante.

Victor asintió y contesto.

− Yakov.

− " _Victor"_

− Es extraño que me llames, sobre todo después de lo sucedido – dijo con precaución − ¿necesitas algo?

− " _No te hable por la conversación que tuvimos, ese tema ya quedo más que claro"_

− Lo sé.

− " _Te llamo por otro motivo, que creo es de tu interés"_

Victor callo unos segundos, regresando a ver a Noel.

− ¿Y que puede ser?

− " _Necesito que vengas a mi casa"_

− ¿A tu casa? – Frunció el ceño − ¿Por qué?

− " _No puedo decírtelo por teléfono"_

− De acuerdo, mañana a primera hora estaré ahí.

− " _No, tiene que ser ahora"_

− ¿Ahora? – Pregunto – Yakov no me es posible, tengo una cena con mi padre.

− " _Necesito que vengas_ – insistió − _creo que esto es más importante para ti, que la cena con el rey"_

− Yakov, no entiendo la insistencia – pasándose una mano por su cabello − ¿qué sería más importante que la cena con mi padre?

Escucho como Yakov suspiraba.

− " _Se trata de Katsuki Yuuri"_

El semblante de Victor se congelo y regreso a ver a Noel.

* * *

Apago la pantalla de su celular y lo guardo dentro de su ropa.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de donde un joven con gabardina blanca salió con un maletín en la mano derecha a lado de una enfermera salieron.

− ¿Cuál es su diagnóstico? – pregunto.

− Fue difícil pero, logramos bajarle la fiebre – aseguro – considerando el tiempo que estuvo en el agua, no sufrió ningún daño más allá del resfriado y la fiebre.

− ¿Tendrá secuelas?

− Ninguna, solo debe descansar y tomar las medicinas que mi asistente le indicara.

La joven enfermera sonrió.

− Muchas gracias doctor y disculpe las molestias, sobre todo por las horas que tuvo que invertir.

− No se preocupe, es mi trabajo.

Yakov asintió.

− Pase con la Srita Akiho, ella cubrirá los honorarios y el costo de las medicinas.

El doctor asintió, le dio la mano y se despidió, alejándose a lado de su asistente por el pasillo.

Yakov suspiro y entro a la habitación.

La misma estaba iluminaba a media luz, camino lentamente hacia la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la misma donde, el cuerpo de un joven se encontraba tendido, arropado hasta el cuello y con una compresa fría en su frente.

− Debe ser una broma del destino − Dijo observando el pálido rostro del joven gracias a la fiebre que lo había asaltado y con las mejillas encendidas − que sea yo quien te ayude… Katsuki Yuuri.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, quizás muy emocionante no fue pero, al menos supimos que, en efecto, Mary tiene poderes, algo débiles pero los tiene.

Respecto a Yakov, él tiene mucho que decir, se siente culpable por muchas cosas y en los próximos capítulos se podrán ver.

La aparición de leviatán debo aclarar, no fue un sueño, él se presentó ante Yuuri por eso, le afecto en la vida real al punto que le provoco fiebre al estar en contacto con el agua fría por tanto tiempo aunque, claro, si este hubiese querido, simplemente lo saca sin complicaciones pero, como se dieron cuenta no tiene un bonito genio y le vale Yuuri jajaja.

Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que los "Lideres" de toda la alianza son Sunan y Adalberto y, si se preguntan el por qué, creo que al ser a quienes Toshiya les encargo proteger a sus hijos y salvar el reino, es obvio… Aunque Sunan no estaba pero, por el simple hecho de haber sido parte de su guarda personal y amigo íntimo pues, quedo XD

Como dije la trama se moverá más rápido, quizás sientan que hay huecos pero, más adelante hare extras de escenas perdidas… Cuando este más avanzada la trama.

Fuera de eso, me despido y nos vemos.


	24. Capitulo XX: (組合) Unión

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XX –**

 **Unión  
** **(** **組合** **)**

 _-Individualmente, somos una gota de agua. Juntos, somos un océano. –Ryunosuke Satoro._

* * *

El auto se detuvo una vez estuvo fuera de la residencia, tanto él como su mascota bajaron a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta del mismo con fuerza antes de subir con rapidez los escalones que daban a la puerta principal. Toco el timbre con premura, nervioso porque alguien le abriera y con ello, pudiese entrar a la vieja vivienda. Cuando esta se abrió dejo ver el rostro inexpresivo de Akiho, quien observo al recién llegado de pies a cabeza.

– Buenas noches príncipe Victor – hablo con suavidad - mi jefe lo esperaba – haciéndose a un lado para que el nombrado entrara.

Victor asintió y entro rápidamente al lugar mientras la joven mujer cerraba la puerta.

– Él se encuentra en el segundo piso, mano derecha – dijo Akiho – en la única habitación iluminada – Volteo a ver a Makkachin – me temo que su mascota deberá quedarse aquí.

\- Pero…

\- No se preocupe, yo cuidare de él.

Victor asintió aun con dudas respecto a ello, acaricio la cabeza de su mascota, susurrándole que se portara bien, se despidió de la joven y subió las escaleras tan rápido como le era posible.

Avanzo por el largo pasillo por el que Akiho le había indicado y, tras un breve recorrido, dio con la habitación que buscaba, se acercó a ella y toco la puerta. Tras unos minutos esta se abrió y, Yakov salió de la misma, impidiendo que su ex alumno pudiese ver lo que había en su interior.

– Dijiste que quería hablar de Yuuri.

– Sabía que vendrías tan rápido mencionara a ese chico pero, no esperaba que lo hicieras tan pronto – pasando por su lado y comenzando a alejarse.

– Bueno… – Siguiendo al mayor unos pasos atrás.

– No tienes que darme explicaciones – aclaro – tu sabes por qué haces las cosas.

Victor no contesto a lo dicho.

– Lo que me sorprende, es saber que pudiste librarte de la cena con tu padre – dijo sin regresar a verlo – ¿qué excusa le diste?

Victor hizo una mueca y contesto.

– Pues…

* * *

 _Tras el breve aturdimiento que sintió al escuchar el nombre del azabache, Victor se aclaró la garganta y hablo._

– _Estaré ahí, tan pronto me sea posible, adiós – y colgó la llamada._

– _¿Que te dijo? – pregunto Noel._

– _Necesita verme._

– _Eso ya me quedo claro, lo que quiero saber es el motivo._

–… – _metió su celular dentro de su ropa y se alejó de su mejor amigo para tomar uno de sus abrigos._

– _¿Qué haces?_

 _Victor no contesto de inmediato, se colocó el abrigo y comenzó a caminar._

– _¿Victor? – Su mejor amigo lo regreso a ver aun sin entender su comportamiento._

– _Voy a salir._

– _¿Disculpa?_

– _Tengo que ver a Yakov, discúlpame con mi padre._

– _¿Te volviste loco? – Comenzando a seguirlo – Tu padre está en el gran comedor junto a tu futuro suegro y tu prometida._

 _Victor lo ignoro y entro a una habitación contigua, tan pronto entro, su mascota salto de su cama para ir a su encuentro._

– _Makkachin voy a salir, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? – su amigo ladro como si eso fuera suficiente para decirle que si – Muy bien._

– _Victor, no me ignores._

– _No te ignoro, simplemente no te hago caso que es distinto – contesto y volvió a salir de la habitación junto a su fiel compañero._

 _Noel ante lo visto solo siguió a su protegido, insistiéndole durante todo el camino desde su habitación hacia la salida del palacio que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le traería problemas con su padre._

– _Victor – tomándolo del brazo antes de que abriera la puerta de su auto – No hagas esto._

– _Lo siento – dijo y halo de su brazo para soltarse del agarre del otro – tengo que hacerlo – aseguro, abriendo la puerta del auto, acto que hizo que Makkachin entrara al mismo segundos después._

– _¿Que se supone que le diga a al rey?_

– _Inventa algo – dijo con algo de frustración en su voz._

– _Victor._

– _Noel, Por favor – susurro._

 _Apretó con fuerzas sus manos, odiaba el hecho de ceder ante cualquier petición que su mejor amigo le hacía, en esos momentos las palabras del príncipe más joven resonaron con fuerza en su mente. Respiro profundamente y contesto._

– _Haz lo que quieras – Victor lo contemplo con una ceja enarcada – si preguntan por ti, diré que al última vez que te vi, ibas con dirección al comedor – y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del palacio._

– _¡Noel! – lo llamo por su nombre pero su mejor amigo no regreso a verlo en ningún momento._

* * *

– Digamos que trabajo en ello – aseguro metiendo sus manos dentro de su abrigo.

– Puedo notarlo – dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho para entrar en él, siendo seguido por Victor – ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

– Un te estaría bien – sacándose su abrigo para dejarlo encima del sofá, sentándose segundos después en el mismo.

Yakov asintió y apretó el botón de su intercomunicador.

– Akiho – hablo – Te y galletas, por favor.

– " _En seguida"_

Y corto la comunicación.

– Dijiste que querías hablar de Yuuri – volvió a repetir la frase.

– Directo al grano – dijo Yakov, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.

– Sabes los motivos – indico.

– Lo sé – acomodándose sobre el sofá – Te hice venir porque, esta tarde encontré algo… Interesante.

– ¿Algo?

– Quizás es coincidencia o el destino lo trajo aquí para hacerme pagar mis pecados – susurro.

– ¿De qué hablas Yakov?

– Katsuki Yuuri apareció con fiebre e inconsciente en la zona del lago que esta al sur de mi residencia.

– ¿Qué? – Victor se levantó de golpe.

– Victor – levantando una mano, como indicándole que no se sobresaltara – vuelve a sentarte – este obedeció – Como decía, lo encontré inconsciente, tenía fiebre y temblaba por el frio gracias a que estuvo dentro del lago durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo – aseguro.

– ¿Pero está bien?

– Si, por suerte lo encontré a tiempo y mi médico de cabecera lo atendió, le administro los fármacos indicados por lo que la fiebre cedió un poco pero aún se está recuperando – observando el rostro de su ex alumno conforme hablaba – ahora duerme en una de las habitaciones.

– Es la habitación de donde…

– Sí.

Victor se hundió en el sofá, sintiendo un extraño alivio al escuchar que Yuuri estaba bien.

– Entonces… ¿Era por eso que me hiciste venir?

Yakov suspiro y contesto.

– En parte.

Victor al escucharle supo que había algo más.

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que voltearan sus cabezas, para encontrarse con Akiho, quien entraba al lugar con una bandeja sobre sus manos. Se acercó rápidamente, dejando sobre la pequeña mesita dos tazas de té y dos platos con galletas, le sonrió a su jefe, asintió y salió del lugar.

– Y… – tomando su taza de té – ¿Cuál es el otro tema del que quieres hablar conmigo?

Yakov lo imito y antes de contestar, tomo un sorbo de su taza de té.

* * *

 _No sabía dónde estaba._

 _Estaba rodeado de árboles, flores, rocas y el sonido de agua corriendo se podía escuchar a lo lejos. No había luz que alumbrara el camino que recorría, la única iluminación tenue que tenía, era la que pequeñas luciérnagas emitían al volar por el lugar. No habida otro sonido aparte de sus pasos y el agua que corría a los lejos por lo que, por instinto debería sentir el miedo recorrerle pero, por alguna extraña razón se encontraba tranquilo, como si inconscientemente supiera donde estaba, como si aquel lugar no fuera peligroso y lo invitara a seguir sin problema alguna._

 _El paraje continuo siendo el mismo, no cambio sin importar cuanto caminara, lo único que se hacía más fuerte era el sonido del agua correr, como si se estuviera acercando a su origen._

 _Detuvo su andar cuando diviso una extraña cueva, con símbolos tallados en las rocas que formaban la entrada. Conocía los símbolos pero, por alguna razón no lograba recordar de dónde pero, sabía de antemano que no indicaban algo peligroso para sí mismo. Sin vacilar prosiguió su andar hasta que se encontró en el interior de aquella misteriosa cueva._

 _Camino sin detenerse aun cuando no había luz que alumbrara el mismo hasta que, por fin, llego a la salida y descubrió que no era de un arroyo de donde provenía el sonido de agua, era el sonido de la lluvia que caía con fuerza._

 _El cielo se encontraba completamente nublado, las enormes gotas de agua caían sin cesar, una ligera neblina se extendía por el lugar, podía divisar a medias enormes árboles y estructuras de piedra alzarse en la región._

 _Suspiro con fuerza, sintiendo como su aliento condensaba, volviéndose parte de la neblina del lugar. Se abrazó a sí mismo y emprendió su camino._

 _Avanzo por unos minutos sin preocuparse por su entorno hasta que, el sonido de un trueno capto su atención, entrecerró los ojos y observo a lo lejos como enormes rayos caían con fuerza en un punto fijo. Movido por su curiosidad avanzo hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de una joven vestida de blanco mientras sostenía con su mano derecha un tridente._

– _Esa mujer – susurro pero no continúo avanzando._

 _Los rayos siguieron cayendo hasta que la unión de los mismos emitió una poderosa luz que le hizo voltearse para proteger sus ojos de la luminosidad. Cuando dirigió su vista nuevamente, sus ojos captaron una enorme figura que jamás había visto o, al menos eso creía._

 _La enorme figura media más de veinte metros, vestía una enorme túnica color negro, con una de sus manos sostenía un enorme bastón, su rostro era el de una persona mayor con una extensa barba color blanca que llegaba hasta sus pies –los cuales eran cubiertos por la túnica–, su rostro poseía pequeños lunares oscuros y sus ojos poseían una extraña compasión que le hizo sentirse extraño._

– _El necesita de tus poderes – le escucho decir a la joven mujer – aun es joven e inexperto pero, estoy segura que el podrá con lo que el destino a predestinado para nosotros… Para destruir el germen._

 _La enorme figura asintió con una sonrisa._

– _No debes preocuparte – contesto el anciano – si su corazón es justo, siempre contara con mi apoyo._

 _La joven mujer hizo una reverencia al escucharle hablar._

 _El anciano no borro su sonrisa y alzo su rostro, dirigiendo su vista hacia al frente._

 _Trago con fuerza, por alguna razón sentía como si el enorme anciano pudiese verlo a un desde esa distancia, aun estando oculto por las ligera vegetación que se alzaba en el lugar._

 _El anciano elevo su mano y una bola de energía comenzó a formarse._

– _Aun no es el momento… Entronado._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al escuchar decir lo último, el anciano lanzo la bola de energía y el lugar se ilumino por completo._

Se removió sobre la cama, su frente estaba empapada de sudor, apretó con fuerza la tela que lo cubría y abrió ligeramente sus ojos. Su vista se encontraba borrosa, la fiebre aún no había cedido por lo que sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no reconocía el lugar, solo podía percibir un extraño olor a medicamentos que le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

– No te muevas, aun tienes fiebre – la voz de una joven mujer llego a sus oídos y volteo esperando poder verla pero solo pudo notar una figura empañada.

– ¿Quién?

La figura sonrió y coloco un paño frio sobre su frente.

– No es importante, por ahora descansa, después podrás encontrar respuestas a tus preguntas – dijo con una suave voz.

Yuuri no contesto, parpadeo un par de veces antes de sentir como sus ojos se cerraban y la oscuridad lo llevaba hacia sus brazos.

* * *

El rostro del rey mostraba cierta molestia, tamborileaba ligeramente los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras los sirvientes comenzaban a servir los platillos de la cena. Se acomodó sobre su asiento – al frente de todos– y hablo.

– ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – pregunto con una voz grave que denotaba su molestia.

Noel no contesto.

– Volveré a preguntar… ¿Dónde está? – el rey giro su cabeza para encarar al joven guardaespaldas.

Noel se mordió el labio inferior y contesto, muy a su pesar.

– La última vez que lo vi, se dirigía hacia este lugar – trago con fuerza.

– ¿Y no se te ocurrió acompañarlo y cerciorarte que llegara?

Noel agacho la cabeza.

– ¿No sabes cuál es tu trabajo?

Apretó con fuerza sus manos.

– Cariño – la reina Anora poso una de sus manos sobre la de su esposo – calma.

El rey respiro con fuerza.

– Noel – lo llamo – ¿Sabes o no dónde está mi hijo?

Noel abrió su boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

– Sabes que si no contestas lo que tu rey te demanda, ¿puedes ser encarcelado en caso de que estés encubriéndolo?

Noel levanto su cabeza y sus ojos enfocaron el rostro del príncipe más joven, quien solo negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

" _Si sigues encubriendo al viejo te meterás en problemas"_

Nuevamente las palabras del príncipe Yuri resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza.

– Yo…

– Noel no tiene la culpa Majestad.

La voz de Irina capto la atención de todos, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

– ¿Hay algo que quieras decir, querida Irina?

La joven pelirroja asintió.

– Cuando el joven Noel se separó del príncipe yo me encontré con él unos minutos después – dijo bajando la vista – note que estaba algo sudoroso y su rostro algo ruborizado por lo que le pregunte si se sentía bien, al inicio dijo que si pero conforme nos acercábamos al gran comedor me di cuenta que su estado de salud no era el mejor.

Los ojos de Noel se agrandaron conforme iba escuchando las palabras de la joven pelirroja, sobre todo porque él sabía muy bien que aquello no era más que una mentira.

– ¿Y qué sucedió después? – pregunto el rey.

– Le comente que no debía exigirse, que si no se sentía bien, regresara a sus aposentos a descansar – trago ligeramente – yo lo excusaría con usted en caso de ser necesario.

– Si Victor se siente mal, deberíamos pedirle al médico real que vaya con él y lo atienda – dijo la reina, volteando a ver a su marido – ¿no crees?

– Tienes razón – el real hizo ademan para llamar a uno de sus sirvientes.

Irina se apresuró a contestar.

– El príncipe me pidió que les comentara que tomaría un baño y dormiría por lo que, no creo que sea prudente molestarlo si ya se encuentra descansando.

– Comprendo – contesto el rey – aun así, eso no lo excusa de no haber avisado, sabia la importancia de esta cena – dijo con algo de molestia.

– Lo se majestad pero, creo que lo más correcto es darle prioridad a la salud, si el príncipe se enferma se ausentara de sus deberes y un soberano debe pensar en su gente, si su salud se deteriora el reino es quien sufrirá más su ausencia – aseguro Irina – es una decepción no tener su presencia ni admirar los fuegos artificiales que se pretenden lanzar esta noche pero… Una esposa debe velar por la salud de su marido.

El rey sonrió ligeramente al escuchar la respuesta de su futura nuera.

– Como siempre, demuestras tu calidad humana y tus sabios consejos mi querida Irina – tomando la mano de su esposa quien regreso a verlo con una sonrisa – debes estar orgulloso de la hija que tienes, querido amigo.

– Por supuesto, mi hija es un gran orgullo para mí – contesto el padre de Irina.

Irina se sonrojo nuevamente.

– En vista de que mi hijo esta indispuesto, comencemos con la cena – soltando la mano de su esposa y haciendo un ademan para que los sirvientes terminaran de servir – Noel – el joven guardaespaldas lo regreso a ver – En futuras ocasiones, debes estar más atento, ¿entendiste? – el rey lo observo de reojo.

– Lo hare majestad.

– Muy bien, puedes retirarte.

Noel asintió, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, de forma fugaz regreso a ver a Irina, quien le sonrió ligeramente antes de salir por completo de lugar, agradeciéndole internamente por su ayuda al encubrir a Victor.

* * *

Dejo su taza de té a medio terminar sobre la pequeña mesita, siendo seguido por la mirada de su ex alumno en todo momento.

– ¿Y bien?

– Durante nuestra última conversación, hablaste de Ravus.

Victor se tensó al escucharlo, recordando lo mal que se había sentido al hacerlo.

– Sí.

– Dijiste que de cierta forma, tu padre tuvo la culpa y aun así lo cubría.

– Bueno… Tanto como decir que él tuvo la culpa pues…

– En cierta forma tienes razón aunque, mis propias acciones ocasionaron lo que le sucedió a mi hijo.

– Yakov.

– Durante años guarde silencio por la lealtad que alguna vez le tuve a tu padre pero, creo que seguir callando solo hace que la culpa crezca.

– Eso quiere decir…

– Te diré todo, por la memoria de mi hijo es que lo hago pero, sin importar que suceda, no debes revelar de donde obtuviste la información, ¿quedo claro?

Victor asintió mientras le sostenía la mirada.

– Bien.

Yakov se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana de su despacho, mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, comenzó a hablar.

– Como sabes, durante años me desempeñe como el canciller de Nueva Crisis, era la mano derecha de tu padre, quien atendía los asuntos del estado cuando tu padre se encontraba ocupado como para poder realizarlos.

– Lo sé.

– Dicho puesto me lo entrego por años de leal servicio además por ser en quien más confiaba, después de todo, lo conocía desde que tu abuelo lo reconoció como su hijo.

Victor asintió.

Conocía perfectamente esa historia, su abuelo el rey William Nikiforov tuvo un heredero al trono mucho antes de que su padre fuera el sucesor real, el cual murió durante un ataque cadente cuando regresaba de Cartelia. Durante esos años no se sabía qué pasaría con el reino, su abuelo ya era un hombre mayor, su esposa había muerto años antes y no había otro heredero que tomara su lugar cuando hiciera falta.

Fue durante su desesperación que recordó que tenía otro hijo, uno que había concebido con una prostituta en Aries, durante una fugaz noche de borrachera, pero al cual nunca reconoció por el escándalo que aquello provocaría si salía a la luz pero, al no tener otra alternativa, y viéndose entre la espada y la pared, dejo de lado la opinión publica y mando a buscarlo.

Ese hijo era su padre Demian Nikiforov, quien por aquellos años tenía solo veinte años de edad y que, por un giro del destino, paso de ser un plebeyo sin padre ni título de nobleza, a ser el heredero al trono de Nueva Crisis.

Fue en esa época que conoció a Yakov, con quien entablo una gran amistad al compartir los mismos pensamientos políticos e ideológicos, por ello cuando su padre asumió el trono años después, no fue sorpresa para nadie que Yakov se convirtiera en el Canciller.

Al inicio muchos tuvieron dudas respecto a que el asumiera el puesto pero, gracias a sus grandes conocimientos en ramas como política y economía se ganó rápidamente el apoyo de los súbditos así como de los demás nobles.

– Durante años le serví, fui su padrino de bodas, estuve durante tu presentación como el heredero del reino, era muy cercano a mi familia en especial a mi hijo…

Victor noto como le costaba hablar del tema.

– Cuando Ravus fue creciendo me di cuenta de sus habilidades, era un chico muy inteligente, ingenioso y un gran guerrero por lo que, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente, ingreso a la guarda. Tuve problemas con mi ex esposa por eso, ella no deseaba que nuestro hijo se inmiscuyera en la guerra ya que temía que un día le pasara algo – Yakov soltó una leve risa – siempre le decía que exageraba, que nada le pasaría…

– Yakov.

– Ravus progreso maravillosamente en el ejército, pronto lo vi volverse capitán de su propia tropa, contaba con el apoyo de Demian, quien siempre me decía que debía estar orgulloso del hijo que tena – suspiro – lo estaba.

Victor solo se mantuvo en silencio.

– Pero… Comencé a notar que algo era diferente, pronto lo vi más callado, mas metido en su habitación, llegaba con infinidad de escritos y libros que nunca había visto, su semblante paso de ser el chico alegre y vivas al de un hombre calculador… Siempre me dije que eran ideas mías.

Yakov se volvió y se dirigió nuevamente hacia su asiento.

– Un día, tu padre me dijo que enviaría a Demian a la frontera de nuestro reino, para enfrentar a las tropas del rey Katsuki, demoro meses en volver pero lo hizo, pero siempre tuve la impresión que algo le sucedió.

– ¿Algo?

– Si, había crecido un par de centímetros, su cuerpo era más ancho y fuerte, su cabello era más largo y sus ojos eran de un tono más oscuro del de siempre… Me dijo que era normal, había estado luchando durante meses y eso le hizo ganar musculatura.

– ¿Le creíste?

– Era mi hijo… No podía desconfiar de él.

Su semblante era sereno pero con cierto aire de tristeza.

– Paso el tiempo y tu padre me informo de las negociaciones con el reino de los Katsuki, al inicio los nobles se negaron ya que, ellos deseaban conquistar Nueva Hasetsu y hacerse con sus riquezas pero, pude disuadirlos, garantizando que si había paz, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos y disfrutar de las riquezas de ambos reinos, beneficiándonos de maneras nunca antes vistas.

– Supe que esperaban poder comerciar con ellos, los Katsuki enviarían los alimentos y artículos que solo se conseguían en sus tierras así nosotros haríamos lo mismo con ellos.

– Ese era el plan, Nueva Hasetsu se beneficiaria de la tecnología de nuestro reino y nosotros del poder del cristal… Ambos ganaríamos por ello, durante meses estuve viajando y reuniéndome con el rey Katsuki, hasta que logramos tener términos contundentes y se concertó el día de la firma.

– ¿Y qué paso?

– Llegamos sin contratiempos, obviamente aun había cierto recelo, si no fuera por mi intervención, Ravus y Nix hubiesen peleado en ese mismo lugar.

– Eso era algo que no convendría a nadie.

– Lo sé. Por suerte pudimos pasar ese mal rato y tuve una breve reunión con el rey, para finalizar todos los puntos pendientes y me retire a los aposentos que habían preparado para mí esa noche.

– Siento que es aquí donde todo cambio.

– Lo hizo – dijo en un susurro – esa noche todo cambio entre tu padre y yo.

* * *

 _El aire frio de la intemperie entro por la ventana. Su vista se mantuvo sobre las viejas páginas de aquel libro, el cual hablaba de economía, números y otras ramas que usualmente usaba para realizar su trabajo. Sobre la cama había papeles, pergaminos y bitácoras, llevando un dedicado desarrollo de las que fueran las más desgastantes negociaciones que había realizado en su vida._

 _Cerró sus ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz por el cansancio. Dejo el libro sobre la cama y camino hacia la ventana para admirar el paisaje. Mañana finalmente era el día que llevaban esperando desde que habían comenzado aquel trayecto y no podía sentirse más satisfecho con el resultado._

 _Un par de golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, elevo la voz para que la persona tras la puerta escuchara y el sonido de esta al abrirse le hizo girarse._

– _Ravus._

– _Sabia que un estabas despierto – dijo Ravus, sosteniendo una pequeña bandeja con una taza sobre la misma._

– _Tengo cosas que terminar antes de mañana – acercándose a su hijo._

– _Eso supuse – dando unos pasos al frente y ofreciéndole él te – es tu preferido – dijo con una suave sonrisa._

– _Gracias – contesto y tomo la taza para probar un sorbo._

 _Su hijo solo mantuvo su sonrisa y dejo la bandeja sobre el pequeño mueble a lado de la cama._

– _Deberías ir a dormir… El día a seguir será, agitado._

 _Su padre asintió pero no hizo indicio de entrar a la cama, solo dejo la taza sobre el mueble a medio terminar y volvió a tomar el libro que antes estaba leyendo._

– _Aun tengo cosas que hacer – dijo e hizo ademan de abrir el libro._

– _Padre – tomando su brazo – debes descansar – volvió a decir._

– _Aun tengo asuntos que terminar – halo de su brazo pero su hijo lo seguía sosteniendo._

– _No creo que termines, es muy tarde… Es mejor dormir._

– _Ravus – elevo su voz demostrando que estaba molestándole la insistencia de su hijo – ¿puedo saber qué interés tienes en que duerma?_

– _El que todo hijo tiene con su padre, cuidar su salud._

 _Yakov frunció el ceño, aquella actitud le resulto muy extraña proveniente de su hijo._

– _Ravus… – estaba por seguir hablando por el sonido de una explosión resonó – ¿Que fue eso? – halo de su brazo hasta soltarse del agarre de su hizo y se giró._

– _No fue nada._

– _Esa fue una explosión – dijo y dio un paso al frente pero su vista comenzó a nublarse – ¿qué? – callo de rodillas, sosteniéndose de la cama._

– _Te dije que era mejor que durmieras._

– _Ravus – le llamo, girando su cabeza para tratar de enfocar el rostro de su hijo – Él te… ¿Que le pusiste?_

– _Nada, solo unas gotas para dormir… Quizás más de la cuenta._

– _Tu… – cayó al suelo por completo – ¿Por qué?_

– _Era necesario._

 _El sonido de personas gritando, explosiones tras explosiones comenzaron a hacer eco en el exterior._

– _¿Necesario? – Murmuro elevando con esfuerzo su cabeza, enfocando el rostro de su hijo a duras penas – Ravus… Tu…_

 _Lo último que noto, antes de perder la conciencia fue la figura de Demian aparecer tras la silueta de su hijo._

* * *

El silencio se hizo presente cuando Yakov termino de relatar los hechos de esa noche.

– Cuando desperté, me encontraba en el hospital siendo atendido por las enfermeras – dijo con una voz apagada.

– ¿Cuándo volviste a ver a mi padre?

– Tras darme de alta me retire a mi casa en Nueva Crisis y hasta que no estuve totalmente recuperado no se me permitió abandonarla. Pasó un mes tras ello y fue cuando tu padre pidió mi presencia.

– ¿Y qué te dijo?

– Recuerdo que pidió que callara, que lo sucedido no era lo que yo estaba imaginando. Que él había abordado su nave horas después, que termino sus asuntos a tiempo y creyó que llegar por la noche sería conveniente así podría hablar con el rey Katsuki horas antes de la firma.

– Entonces… El realmente…

– No lo sé Victor, dijo que trato de salvarlos cuando comenzaron los disturbios, que el lucho contra muchos hombres para ello pero…

– ¿Pero?

– La muerte de Ravus.

Victor enarco una ceja al no comprender.

– Sabes que mi hijo… Su muerte no fue…

– Lo sé.

– Si Demian quería salvar a los Katsuki, ¿Por qué Ravus murió de esa forma?

– Escuche que murió por culpa de la explosión generada por un ángelus.

– Esa es la versión oficial pero…

– No la crees.

– La mayoría que murieron gracias a la explosión tuvieron quemaduras que los hicieron agonizar por semanas o quedaron totalmente irreconocibles en cambio Ravus… El cuerpo de mi hijo fue convertido en cenizas… Solo el murió de esa forma, no hubo otra persona que sufriera ese final.

– …

– Las únicas ocasiones en las que escuche que sucedió fue…

– ¿Fue?

– Cuando la guarda personal del rey Katsuki usaba sus poderes en algún enfrentamiento.

Victor no dijo nada, sorprendido al darse cuenta hacia donde quería llegar el mayor.

– Tú crees… Que Ravus…

– Los Kingsglaive no atacarían a nadie a menos que se estuvieran defendiendo, si algo siempre se dijo, aun dentro de nuestras filas, es que la guarda personal del rey Regis siempre fue justa y luchaba limpiamente. Ellos no tendrían motivos de matar a mi hijo a menos…

–…

– A menos que los atacaran primero durante esa noche.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo dicho. Victor tenía un sinfín de emociones, por un lado las inquietudes que sentía sobre lo sucedido aquella noche volvían a asaltarlo y por el otro, la necesidad de creer que su padre era inocente, golpeaba con fuerza en su mente, como si se negara a ver a su padre como un frio asesino.

– Entonces, ¿Crees realmente que lo hizo?

– No lo sé – aclaro – hay muchas incógnitas respecto a lo sucedido, la muerte de los reyes es un misterio y la presencia de tu padre aquella noche… Cualquiera dudaría, Victor.

Al ver el rostro de su alumno lleno de aflicción, pregunto.

– Con todo esto, ¿qué es lo que tú crees?

Victor no contesto y esa fue suficiente respuesta para darse cuenta que, al igual que él, las dudas sobre la inocencia del rey se fortalecían.

* * *

Sostenía entre sus manos el libro cosmogonía, como si con ello el miedo y la desesperación que lastimaba su corazón pudiesen calmarse. Tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado durante horas, las dudas seguían en el aire y no tener información de su hermano menor la angustiaba en demasía.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y giro rápidamente, encontrándose con un abatido Adalberto.

– ¿Lo encontraron? – pregunto.

Adalberto negó y su miedo se acrecentó.

– Entonces… Demian…

– Él no lo tiene – dijo con firmeza.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dejando el libro sobre la mesita para levantarse de su lugar – Él podría fácilmente mantenerlo preso o torturarlo sin que nadie sepa nada.

– No lo tiene – volvió a repetir – cuando Anora se enteró de lo sucedido, envió a su hijo a investigar en la zona de detenciones, incluso uso su habilidad con los animales para ello.

– ¿Y?

– No encontraron nada.

– Pero…

– Si Demian lo tuviera, ya lo hubiese hecho público.

– Yuuri es el verdadero rey, ¿crees que Demian se expondría a un juicio público si sabe que esa información saldrá a la luz?

– Si – aseguro – Que mejor manera de acabar con él, diciendo que el propio hijo de Regis los abandono a su suerte, traicionando a todos al abandonarlos cuando pudo volver y reclamar su trono… Además de ser un temido y buscado ladrón.

–…

– El buscaría la manera de hacer ver a Yuuri como el malvado de la historia – colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su ahijada – Demian no lo capturo, puedo asegurártelo.

– Pero, si Demian no lo tiene… ¿Dónde está?

El rubio mayor simplemente negó con su cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padrino mientras el, la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

– No te preocupes, lo encontraremos – declaro, tratando de que la angustia de la más joven disminuyera – no importa dónde o con quien este, daremos con su paradero y lo traeremos de vuelta.

Mary no respondió, solo asintió con su cabeza sin dejar de llorar por su hermano desaparecido.

* * *

La cena había trascurrido sin contratiempo alguno. Todos los presentes se habían trasladado al jardín para admirar los hermosos fuegos artificiales que el rey había mandado a lanzar en honor del futuro enlace de su hijo. Los hermosos colores adornaban el cielo, desapareciendo segundos después como si fueran bellas estrellas fugaces cayendo en el horizonte.

Mientras los mayores hablaban entre ellos, la joven prometida del príncipe, admiraba la belleza de los mismos con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

– Srita Irina.

La pelirroja volteo hacia la dirección de aquella voz.

– Joven Noel.

– ¿La interrumpo?

– No, para nada – indico con una suave sonrisa en su rostro – ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

– No – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – solo quería… – volteando a ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie de los presentes lo escuchaba más que la pelirroja – quería agradecerle lo que hizo por el príncipe.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar su agradecimiento y un suave sonrojo afloro en sus mejillas.

– No tiene por qué hacerlo.

– Claro que si – se apresuró a responder – si no fuera por usted tanto el príncipe como yo estaríamos en serios problemas así que… Gracias por ello.

Ella agacho la cabeza y asintió.

– Lo hice porque creí que era lo correcto – indico regresando a ver nuevamente los fuegos artificiales – no voy a negar que es un poco triste que no asistiera esta noche y que me hubiese gustado contar con su compañía para admirar el cielo.

Noel sintió un pinchazo de culpa al escucharla hablar.

– Pero, estoy segura que algo surgió de gran importancia para él, de no serlo no hubiese faltado a su palabra.

" _Claro, gran importancia"_ pensó con sarcasmo.

– Además… Sé que aún no soy del todo de su gracia.

– No diga eso, su presencia y compañía es de la gracia del príncipe.

Ella regreso a verlo con la misma sonrisa.

– Gracias, sé que en estos días el príncipe ha sido considerado conmigo pero, sé muy bien que este compromiso no fue del todo de su agrado, fue sorpresivo incluso para mí, así que lo comprendo.

– …

– Aunque en mi caso, me alegre al saberlo, siempre tuvo un gran afecto hacia el príncipe, desde que éramos niños siempre lo tuvo presente en mis pensamientos… Un joven amable, hábil en cualquier arte que desarrollaba, elegante y un porte que te embelesaba con solo verle… Para cuando me di cuenta, me había conquistado por completo.

" _¿Es el mismo Victor que conocemos?"_ Pensó al recordar algunas de las tonterías que su protegido había hecho en el pasado.

– Pero… El príncipe siempre se ha mantenido alejado y distante, indescifrable para mí, por ello… Si puedo ayudarle en el futuro en cualquier problema que tenga, lo hare sin dudarlo – dijo llevando su mano derecha hacia el lugar donde estaba su corazón – quizás, con ello, pueda ganarme un poco de su afecto.

– Cualquier hombre sentiría un gran afecto al tener como esposa a una hermosa e inteligente mujer como lo es usted.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Irina se hizo aún más evidente al escuchar el elogio dado por el otro ya que, muy pocos hombres habían sido tan sinceros y directos con su persona.

– Gracias – dijo sintiéndose un poco más animada – esas palabras me dan animo joven Noel, las suficientes para no rendirme.

Noel se sintió más animado al ver que la tristeza había abandonado el rostro de la joven mujer.

– Es una suerte que el príncipe aun no tenga a ninguna mujer ocupando su corazón, es por ello que no me desanimo del todo – dijo con seguridad - aún tengo una pequeña oportunidad, ¿no cree?

Noel abrió su boca pero no encontró palabras para desmentir aquello, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que, aunque su mejor amigo lo negara, sabía que alguien ocupaba sus emociones y pensamientos.

" _Puede que una mujer no pero…"_ pensó, pero solo se limitó a sonreír y admirar, al igual que todos los que se encontraban en palacio, los fuegos artificiales que adornaban el cielo.

* * *

Terminaron sus tazas de té y los bocadillos, el ambiente se sentía tenso por la conversación antes sostenida, había muchas dudas y preguntas pero, lamentablemente no tenían forma de resolverlas por el momento.

– ¿Qué harás? – pregunto Yakov.

– Aun no lo sé, creo que lo más apropiado es hablar con Yuuri y que me cuente su versión de los hechos.

– Creo lo mismo.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron fuera del despacho.

– ¿Volverás a palacio?

– Mmm… No lo sé.

Yakov regreso a verlo.

– Para estos momentos mi padre ya debe saber que no estoy y…

Se mordió el labio inferir, sabía perfectamente que su padre seguramente ya tenía planeado el castigo que le impondría nada más pisar el castillo, aunque aquello no era algo que no hubiese enfrentado antes, lo que más le preocupaba era lo que su padre haría si se enteraba que su mejor amigo lo encubrió en su huida.

Su mente divago por unos segundos cuando sintió como su celular emitía un breve sonido. Lo saco de entre sus ropas y procedió a leer el mensaje que, para su sorpresa, Noel le había enviado.

– ¿Sucedió algo?

– Pues…

" _El rey cree que estas enfermo y te encuentras descansando… Cuando regreses, Agradece correctamente a la señorita Irina por la ayuda"_

Sonrió débilmente y volvió a meter el celular en su anterior lugar.

– ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

– No tengo problema con ello pero, ¿qué dirá el rey?

– Ya tengo cubierto eso, así que no habrá problema.

– Muy bien, le pediré a la Srita Akiho que mande a preparar una habitación – dándole la espalda nuevamente para comenzar a caminar.

– De hecho… mmm…

Yakov detuvo su caminar y se volvió nuevamente.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Veras… Es que…

El mayor noto como a su ex alumno le costaba pedirle lo que sea que estaba rondando su mente y, como si intuyera lo que estaba por decirle, hablo.

– Quieres verlo, ¿no es así?

Victor desvió la mirada.

Yakov soltó un suspiro.

– Ve a verlo, solo no lo despiertes, aún necesita guardar reposo, mañana podrás preguntarle lo que desees.

Victor asintió con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

– Buenas noches – girándose para emprender nuevamente su camino.

– Buenas noches – respondió Victor.

Se giró sobre sus taloness y tomo el camino contrario al mayor, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Yuuri dormía.

* * *

La puerta emitió un pequeño chirrido al abrirse, la habitación se encontraba casi a oscuras, la única luz en la mima provenía de la lámpara de la mesita a lado de la cama. Dirigió sus pasos hacia donde el joven azabache dormitaba y se sentó en la misma una vez estuvo a su lado.

Podía notar las mejillas enrojecidas, el sudor que perlaba su frente y la respiración algo agitada que este emitía. Cada cierto tiempo notaba como arrugaba el ceño, como si un mal sueño lo asaltara pero, por alguna razón se contenía para no despertar de él.

– Yuuri – susurro su nombre.

El azabache no respondió, aun cuando el de ojos azules tomo su mano para acariciar el dorso de la misma con su dedo pulgar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para terminar en este estado? – pregunto aun sabiendo que el otro no respondería.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que Victor se mantuvo contemplando el rostro del azabache y cambiaba el paño de su frente, estuvo tan absorto en ello que no percibió la presencia de una tercera persona en la habitación, hasta que esta cerró la puerta.

– Srita Akiho.

La joven de lentes le sonrió, caminando hacia el sofá que estaba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de la cama, dejando sobre de este unas mantas y una almohada.

– Mi jefe me pidió que los trajera – girándose para verle de frente – supuso que querría pasar la noche en este habitación.

– Supuso bien.

– ¿Necesita algo más?

– Si… ¿Makkachin?

– No se preocupe por él, se acondiciono una habitación para que él pueda utilizarla.

Victor sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

– ¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarle?

– No, así está bien, ya hizo lo suficiente Srita Akiho, muchas gracias.

Ella asintió y procedió a salir de la habitación.

Victor regreso su vista hacia el rostro del menor, contemplándolo un par de segundos. Dejo de acariciar su mano y se levantó de la cama.

– Espero mañana, puedas hablar conmigo.

Dijo y se inclinó ligeramente, dejando un suave beso sobre la mejilla del azabache.

Camino hacia el sofá, dejo su abrigo sobre el respaldo, se quitó los zapatos, se acomodó sobre del mismo y cerro sus ojos, dejando que Morfeo lo llevara entre sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz apenas y se filtraba por los grandes ventanales. Por un instante no supo donde se encontraba, su cuerpo se sentía algo entumido y sus huesos crujieron al levantarse del sofá.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo dirigir su vista hacia ella, la figura de Akiho entro a la habitación, ignorándolo por unos momentos puesto que, su intención era verificar el estado de salud del azabache, quien era ajeno a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

– ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Victor, bostezando ligeramente.

– Ya no tiene fiebre – aseguro – es mejor dejarlo dormir un poco más, el día de ayer estuvo muy enfermo y su cuerpo lo necesita – acomodando mejor la sabana que lo cubría.

– Aun no logro comprender, ¿Cómo fue que Yuuri termino en este lugar?

– No lo sabemos – indico Akiho – mi jefe lo encontró inconsciente y aunque ha tenido breves episodios en los que ha despertado, se ha encontrado algo desorientado y febril, por lo que vuelve a dormir casi al instante.

– Ya veo.

Akiho lo regreso a ver de reojo, se acomodó sus lentes y sonrió ligeramente.

– Mi jefe me pidió que le entregara unas cosas – dijo y camino hacia la puerta.

Victor la siguió con la mirada, observo como tomaba unas bolsas, regresaba a su lado y se las entregaba.

– ¿Qué es?

– Ropa – respondió – solicite al joven Noel sus medidas – cruzándose de brazos – el baño está enfrente – señalando la puerta contigua de la habitación – es mejor que tome una ducha, mi jefe lo espera en el jardín para tomar el desayuno.

– Pero… – dudo unos segundos y regreso a ver al azabache.

– No se preocupe.

Victor se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar a la joven mujer, por algún motivo temía que Yuuri despertara y desapareciera como siempre lo hacía. No podía perder aquella oportunidad de hablar con él, si el azabache se esfumaba no tendría otra forma de contactarlo ni que respondiera a todas sus preguntas.

– Si llega a despertar se lo hare saber – dijo al notar las dudas en el rostro del príncipe.

– De acuerdo – respondió.

– Muy bien.

Akiho se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Victor solo observo al más joven unos instantes antes de caminar hacia el pequeño baño de la habitación y tomar una rápida ducha.

Pasaron unos minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió y Victor salió secándose el cabello con una toalla. Había cambiado sus ropas por las que la joven Akiho le había entregado, sorprendiéndose de que Noel supiera sus medidas exactas, no es como si no se hubiesen bañado juntos en aguas termales pero, comúnmente su ropa era traída directamente a palacio, ya que solía ver los modelos de todo tipo de ropa vía internet y solo bastaba que lo pidiera para que se lo proporcionaran. Ya le preguntaría a su mejor amigo como tenía aquella información.

Se calzo los zapatos, se hizo una rápida coleta de caballo, acomodo la ropa que se había quitado en las bolsas y se acercó a la cama.

– Mas tarde vendré a verte – susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor – descansa.

Deposito un beso sobre su frente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces y su vista enfoco el lugar. Se sintió aturdido por unos segundos, se levantó con cuidado de la cama sintiendo una fatiga y entumecimiento que nunca había sentido antes. Volteo a ambos lados, encontrando un par de frascos y una cajita de tabletas en la mesita de a lado, lo que hizo que recordara fugazmente el olor a medicina que había percibido.

Trato de tragar pero, noto que su boca se encontraba totalmente seca.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto aunque sabía que nadie le respondería.

Salió de la cama con cuidado puesto que la cabeza aun le daba vueltas y, tras respirar un par de veces, se dirigió a la gran ventana del lugar. Percatándose de un paisaje que no le era para nada familiar.

– ¿Que es este lugar?

Se giró y vio unas bolsas sobre el sofá, notando ligeramente que se trataba de ropa.

– Alguien estuvo aquí – aseguro.

El sonido del picaporte al ser abierto le hizo dirigir su vista a la puerta. Una hermosa joven con lentes entro al lugar, con una bandeja entre sus manos y le sonrió sutilmente.

– Veo que ya está despierto – dijo cerrando la puerta.

– Mmm… Yo… – no pudo continuar, por alguna razón la joven le era familiar.

– ¿Se siente mejor?

– Si…

– Le he traído el desayuno – caminando hacia la mesita de noche y dejo la bandeja sobre la misma – el doctor recomendó que guardara reposo – girándose nuevamente – debe tomar los medicamentos cada ocho horas.

Yuuri no contesto y asintió débilmente.

– Muy bien, me retiro – dijo al no escuchar su respuesta.

La joven estaba por salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Yuuri la detuvo nuevamente.

– Este… Disculpe… Mmm… ¿Puedo saber dónde estoy? – Pregunto con timidez – ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

La joven mujer se acomodó sus lentes y contesto.

– Mi jefe lo encontró a orillas del lago que está cerca de la residencia, llego con temperatura por el tiempo que estuvo dentro del lago – índico – por suerte el médico de cabecera lo atendido rápidamente y no hubo secuelas por las cuales preocuparse.

– Entiendo.

– ¿Necesita algo más?

– Mmm… Usted…

– Oh, disculpe mi falta de modales – sonrió – Soy Akiho Abernathy, asistente personal del rector de la academia Lucis.

" _¿Academia Lucis?"_ pensó.

– ¿Veo que le sorprende?

– Si, es que… ¿Es la casa del rector?

– Es correcto, es la casa del Sr. Yakov Feltsman

Yuuri se sorprendió por la declaración. Conocía al rector de la academia Lucis, lo había visto en los eventos así como en las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo dentro del campus pero, jamás imagino que un día terminaría en su casa y mucho menos en aquellas circunstancias.

– …

– Si no requiere nada mas de mi persona, debo retirarme – aclaro y se encamino hacia la puerta – Oh, olvide mencionarlo – haciendo que Yuuri la regresará a ver – mi jefe quiere hablar con usted, espero no haya algún inconveniente.

– No, ninguno – se apresuró a contestar.

– Muy bien – le sonrió – espero disfrute el desayuno que le fue preparado – y abandono la habitación.

La tensión que había sentido mientras la joven Akiho desapareció de sus hombros, soltó un largo suspiro y camino nuevamente hacia la cama. Se sentó y tomo la bandeja para colocarla sobre sus piernas. Durante unos segundos contemplo el desayuno, dudando entre si tomarlo o no pero, al escuchar los sonidos de su estómago protestando por comida, no tuvo más remedio que dejar de lado las dudas y comenzar a probarlo.

Una vez termino con el desayuno, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y se dejó caer sobre la superficie del colchón.

– ¿Cómo fue que termine en este lugar?

Su mente comenzó a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior y el recuerdo de una enorme serpiente cruzo su mente.

– Leviatán – alzando su mano para ver el dorso de la misma – Si así se comporta el, no quiero ni imaginarme como serán los demás Sidereos.

Se giró sobre la cama para acomodarse mejor y cerró sus ojos, dejando que el sueño nuevamente lo envolviera.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya pasaba del medio día. Su cuerpo se sentía más relajado y la fiebre no había vuelto a aparecer. Se estiro haciendo que sus huesos crecieran, se relamió los labios y soltó un ligero bostezo. Se giró para levantarse de la cama y antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo, un par de golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, la Srita Akiho entro al lugar con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y hablo.

– Me alegra verlo despierto.

– Lo lamento, me volví a dormir.

– No se preocupe, es natural que después de la fiebre de anoche su cuerpo requiera un tiempo más prolongado de descanso.

Él sonrió con timidez.

– Sé que debería dejarlo descansar un poco más pero, mi jefe requiere verlo en su oficina.

– ¿El rector?

Ella asintió.

– De acuerdo.

– Le sugiero tomar un baño antes de la reunión, su ropa se encuentra encima del escritorio.

El regreso a ver el escritorio y, hasta ese momento, se percató que traía un pijama que no era suyo.

– Lo espero en la planta baja – dicho salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, tomo la ropa que estaba sobre el escritorio y entro al baño para tomar una rápida ducha.

Unos minutos después y más relajado por el baño, Yuuri salió de la habitación, camino por el largo pasillo hasta que encontró las escaleras que daban la entrada principal y, desde su lugar, pudo ver a la joven Akiho esperando por su persona.

– Lo siento, ¿le hice esperar mucho?

Ella se giró para encararlo.

– No, no se preocupe, fue el tiempo necesario.

Él sonrió.

– Es por aquí, sígame.

Se mantuvo unos pasos por detrás de la joven mujer, siguiéndola por el pasillo que ella indicaba. No intercambiaron palabra alguna, el silencio se mantuvo en el aire mientras transitaba aquel camino. Yuuri solo se detuvo hasta que la joven de lentes lo hizo. Ella toco la puerta y la voz de un hombre dio permiso de entrar.

– El joven Kaidou ha venido tal como lo solicito – dijo entrando por unos segundos al despacho.

– Hazlo pasar.

Ella asintió, salió del lugar y le indico a Yuuri las órdenes de su jefe.

El azabache trago con fuerza, entrando al lugar con los nervios a flor de piel. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y los únicos en aquel lugar eran el rector y el mismo.

– Veo que ha recuperado la salud.

– Mmm… Sí, Yo… – apretando con fuerza sus manos por los nervios.

– No tienes por qué estar nervioso, no estás aquí para recibir algún tipo de regaño – levantándose de su silla y caminar hacia donde se encontraba el azabache.

– Lo siento, es que…

Yakov sonrió ligeramente y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba el menor.

– Me sorprendió la forma en cómo te encontré – hablo sin dejar de observar el rostro del azabache – ¿puedo saber cómo terminaste en aquel estado?

– Pues…

Yuuri dudo en que responder, no podía decirle que una enorme serpiente de más de 30 metros lo sacudió dentro de las profundidades de las aguas y casi lo mata, aquello era una locura de solo pensarlo. Así que dijo lo que creyó más convincente.

– Un accidente… Un amigo mío tiene un bote y estábamos navegando – desvió la mirada para que no viera el nerviosismo en sus ojos – me caí… Y termine en este lugar.

– ¿Seguro? – pregunto con algo de dudas.

– Sí.

El rector solo negó con su cabeza y lo observo por unos segundos, una mirada que ponía más nervioso a Yuuri de lo que ya estaba.

– Este… ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – El rector enarco una ceja y Yuuri se apresuró a responder – lo siento no quise decirlo de ese modo es solo que, casi nunca me observan tan detenidamente.

– ¿Te molesta que te observen?

– No, es que… Me observa como si buscara algo y… Lo siento.

Yakov sonrió.

– No es nada malo es solo que, ahora que te observo mejor – dijo ya que nunca se había detenido a observarlo en las pocas ocasiones que había ido a la academia – te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Yuuri se tensó rápidamente.

– Es natural el parecido, después de todo eres hijo de Regis.

Los ojos de Yuuri se agrandaron al escucharle decir el nombre de su padre.

– ¿Qué?

– Reconozco que al inicio me sorprendió enterarme que estabas con vida, lo sucedido aquella noche es algo indescriptible pero, el que estés vivo me quita un poco del peso que cargo sobre mis hombros…

– Yo…

– Aunque debí darme cuenta cuando te vi en la academia ¿no cree joven Kaidou?

– ….

– No, ese no es tu nombre – dijo con firmeza – No es así, Katsuki Yuuri.

Abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Nunca se imaginó que el rector supiera quien era en realidad después de todo, él era un niño de seis años cuando le conoció en el palacio. Por ello siempre supuso que sí, un día llegase a hablar personalmente con él, este no lo reconocería.

– ¿Cómo…? – no concluyo la pregunta por los nervios.

– Victor me lo dijo.

" _Lógico"_ pensó para sus adentros.

– No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo.

Lo último sorprendió a Yuuri. Si recordaba bien, su hermana le había contado que Yakov había sido el canciller de Nueva Crisis antes de lo sucedido con sus padres, la mano de derecha de Demian y uno de sus amigos más íntimos. No entendía el por qué alguien con ese historial guardaría un secreto de esa índole a su rey.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto curioso – ¿Por qué lo haría?

El hombre mayor suspiro y comenzó a alejarse, hasta detenerse frente a un mueble donde se encontraban varias fotografías.

– Culpa.

Yuuri no comprendió lo dicho.

– Sé que quizás no lo comprendas pero… Durante muchos años he guardado cosas que quizás no debería, callado hechos que por mi lealtad se han mantenido en secreto.

Yuuri supo de inmediato a que se refería.

– Lo sucedido hace trece años, me ha perseguido durante mucho tiempo, por seguir el camino que tome, perdí más de lo que gane… Si hubiese hecho algo, si mis ojos no se hubieran cegado en aquellos instantes, quizás lo sucedido…

– No fue su culpa – finalmente contesto – usted no sabía que aquella noche sucedería aquello – tratando de calmar la pena que el hombre mayor poseía.

– Puede ser pero… – girándose para verle – eso no justifica los errores que cometí.

– Todos lo hacemos, nos equivocamos y aprendemos de ello – sonrió ligeramente – se lo dice alguien que ha cometido muchos en tan poco tiempo.

– ¿Lo dices por lo del Dr. Cialdini?

– En parte – bajando la cabeza al recordar a su amigo fallecido.

– Puedo ver que has pasado por mucho, pero también aprendiste ¿no?

El asintió.

– Supongo que ambos aprendimos de nuestros errores, aunque algunos son más oscuros que otros.

Yuuri le sonrió ligeramente.

– Sé que no puedo pedir tu perdón, no después de lo que le hicieron a tu padres ni a ti pero…

– No, usted no tiene por qué…

– Lo tengo – aseguro – mi hijo orquesto parte de todo ello y como su padre, debo asumir esa responsabilidad.

– Entonces… ¿Usted si cree...?

– Tras conversar con Victor, todas las dudas que tenía entorno a esa noche fueron despejadas aunque… – quiso decir que las de Victor aun persistían pero lo guardo para sí mismo – Solo me resta pedirte perdón.

Yuuri negó con su cabeza sin desviar la mirada.

– Usted no es culpable de nada, solo cumplía con su deber, el único culpable de todo esto es Demian, y solo él debe asumir esa responsabilidad.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Demian? – Pregunto curioso por lo que haría respecto a su antiguo amigo – ¿piensas luchar por el trono? ¿Piensas…?

– Yo… Aún estoy evaluando lo que hare – contesto, tratando de zanjar el tema.

Yakov entendió que el menor no quería continuar hablando de ese tema y prefirió dejar hasta ahí la conversación.

– Supongo que deseas volver a casa.

Yuuri asintió.

– De acuerdo, en cuanto desees hacerlo solo tienes que informarle a la Srita. Akiho y ella se encargara del resto.

– Gracias… Mmm… Sobre los gastos…

Yakov levanto su mano de forma que el callara.

– No te preocupes por ello, no tienes que pagarme nada, hice lo que creí correcto, nada más.

– Gracias – sonriéndole ligeramente.

Yakov le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Entonces… Lo dejo, debe tener muchas cosas que hacer.

– Supones bien.

Yuuri giro sobre sus talones y avanzo hacia la puerta, tuvo la intención de salir de la habitación pero, la voz de Yakov lo detuvo.

– Yuuri – este volteo a verlo – antes de irte, hay alguien que desea verte.

– ¿Verme?

– Te está esperando en el jardin de la residencia, ve a verlo, también tiene algunas cosas que conversar contigo.

Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces por lo dicho, asintió y salió de la habitación, preguntándose quien era la persona que lo estaba esperando.

* * *

Camino por el largo pasillo que la Srita Akiho le había indicado. Durante su trayecto, pensó en las miles de personas que podrían estar esperándolo en el jardín pero, ninguna se le venía a la mente. Por un minuto imagino que, quizás, su hermana o Adalberto lo habían localizado pero, de ser ellos los que lo estuviesen esperando en ese lugar, no habrían pedido que no le dijeran nada, eran su familia después de todo.

Se detuvo a escasos pasos del lugar, soltó un largo suspiro y salió de la residencia.

El sol lo deslumbro una vez estuvo en el exterior, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad y, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, busco con la mirada a la persona que lo estaba esperando, llevándose una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era.

– Vi… – no pudo terminar de hablar por la sorpresa.

El joven príncipe se encontraba de espaldas, admirando el paisaje que lo rodeaba, Makkachin corría felizmente de un lado a otro, persiguiendo a las pequeñas aves que volaban por el lugar.

Su cuerpo se congelo, no podía moverse por la impresión que le causo verlo. Los nervios comenzaron a asaltarlo, lo que menos deseaba era verlo, mucho menos después de lo sucedido en su última conversación. Había sido bastante frio con él, todo por la muerte de Celestino, quizás aquello no era una excusa pero, en esos instantes, su cabeza solo podía pensar en lo sucedido y como Demian Nikiforov había sido el causante.

Dio un paso atrás, con la firme intención de darse la vuelta y escapar pero, no contaba con que Makkachin se percatara de su presencia, comenzara a ladrar y corriera con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba.

– ¿Makkachin? – dijo Victor al verlo salir corriendo de aquel modo, girándose sobre sus talones y encontrándose con la persona que esperaba.

– Vic… – trato de decir su nombre pero, la fuerza con la que el perro se lanzó sobre de él, le hizo caer al suelo con él encima – Sí... A mí también me alegra verte – susurro mientras el enorme can le lamia la cara.

Victor no espero ni un segundo más y camino hacia donde ambos se encontraban, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.

– Yuuri – lo llamo, haciendo que el azabache volteara a verlo.

– Victor – trago con fuerza y, logrando que Makkachin lo liberara, procedió a levantarse y sacudir su ropa.

Sus ojos se encontraron, ninguno hizo esfuerzo de desviar la mirada, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza, las manos les sudaban y los nervios los golpeaban. No sabían cómo iniciar la conversación, no después de lo sucedido la última vez. Finalmente y, tras mucha vacilación por parte de ambos, el azabache fue el primero en desviar la mirada, morderse el labio inferior y hablar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto fríamente, tratando que el tenue sonrojo que comenzaba a florecer en sus mejillas fuera notorio por el mayor.

Victor trago con fuerza y contesto.

– Yakov me llamo – declaro – confieso que solo me dijo que quería decirme algo respecto a ti pero, no imagine encontrarle en el estado en el que estabas a noche.

– ¿A noche? – Volteando a verlo – ¿has estado aquí desde ayer?

– Si, ya era muy tarde como para regresar al castillo así que, pase la noche aquí – aseguro, enarcando una ceja al notar las mejillas sonrojadas del menor – ¿Te sientes bien? – alargo la mano para tocar su mejilla, haciendo con ello que el menor se tensara.

– Si… Si… Estoy bien – tartamudeo por la acción del otro.

– Me alegro, a noche te veías algo mal, cambie varias veces el paño de tu frente pero temía que no fuera suficiente ni que las medicinas estuviesen causando efecto…

Yuuri parpadeo al escucharlo.

– Espera… ¿estuviste cuidándome? – el asintió – ¿toda la noche?

– Dormía unas horas y me levantaba a revisar como seguías – indico.

Abrió su boca pero ningún sonido provino de ella. No salía del asombro, el hijo de Demian Nikiforov lo había estado cuidando toda la noche. A él, a quien su padre trato de matar siendo un niño y cuyos padres perecieron por culpa suya.

¿Quizás se había equivocado con Victor?

No estaba seguro pero, si de algo estaba seguro en aquellos instantes, era a quien pertenecía la ropa que vio sobre el sofá.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿He?

– ¿Por qué me cuidaste?

Victor no supo que contestar, ni el mismo sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo había hecho.

– ¿No vas a contestarme?

– Es que no sé qué decirte… Ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo hice.

–…

– Solo… Solo sé que, sentí que debía hacerlo – prosiguió – verte ahí, débil y frágil… Solo supe que debía cuidarte.

El azabache se mordió el labio inferior.

– Tu padre…

– No, él no sabe que estoy aquí.

– ¿No le has dicho…?

– ¿Sobre qué encontré al hijo del rey Regis y es el famoso ladrón Glass Shade?

Yuuri bajo la cabeza.

– No te preocupes, él no sabe nada de eso.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste? – Volvió a preguntar – tenías la oportunidad de entregarme… técnicamente, estoy en tus manos.

Victor suspiro y metió sus manos dentro de su abrigo.

– Quizás porque… De alguna forma, creo que me dices la verdad o, que no me mentiste acerca de lo que crees que es cierto.

Yuuri estaba por reclamar lo último.

– Por eso estoy aquí, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes acerca de esa noche – Yuuri cerro su boca por lo solicitado – quiero que me cuentes lo sucedido con tus padres.

Yuuri dudo en hacerlo y contesto.

– ¿Vas a creerme?

– Eso depende – afirmo – he descubierto un par de cosas y… Quizás tú puedas aclararlas.

Yuuri lo medito unos segundos, no sabía si creer en las palabras del mayor, tampoco estaba muy seguro de que al contarle lo que sabía, este le creyera pero, quizás arriesgarse fuera el único camino que tenía.

– De acuerdo – contesto – te diré lo que se.

Victor sonrió, acto que Yuuri secundo al sonreírle tímidamente mientras Makkachin corría alrededor de ellos.

* * *

Durante una hora Yuuri le relato lo sucedido la noche de hace trece años o, al menos lo que su hermana y Adalberto le habían contado acerca de ello. Victor escucho cada palabras dicha por el menor, haciendo una que otra pregunta cuando no comprendía algo de lo relatado pero, en su mayoría, se mantenía en silencio mientras el contrario terminaba de explicarle.

– Y… ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto al terminar de contar lo sucedido.

– Pues… Es…

– ¿Mucho que digerir?

– Demasiado, diría yo.

Ambos de mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el azabache volvió a hablar.

– ¿Crees que miento?

Victor no contesto.

Yuuri Suspiro.

– Entiendo que es tu padre y es difícil asimilar todo lo que acabo de decir pero, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no miento.

Victor se desato la coleta de caballo y se revolvió el cabello.

– Yuuri – dijo su nombre en un susurro – no es fácil asimilar todo – aseguro – es cierto que muchas cosas encajan con lo que Yakov me conto pero, no esperes que de un momento a otro confié en eso… No digo que me estés mintiendo pero…

– Es tu padre.

Victor asintió.

– No es fácil ver al hombre que te dio la vida como un cruel asesino – continuo – como alguien que sería capaz de los actos más bajos que puedan existir… Solo por poder.

El rostro afligido de Victor causo que el pecho del menor se apretara con fuerza. El solo hecho de ver a ese joven de ojos azules con un semblante lleno de tristeza le causaba un enorme arrepentimiento, ¿había hecho lo correcto al contarle todo? Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido negarse desde un inicio y alejarse de ahí pero, no había vuelta atrás, le había dicho todo y solo podían aceptar las consecuencias de ello.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Victor regreso a verlo.

– Ahora que sabes todo – le sostuvo la mirada – ¿iras con tu padre y le dirás lo que descubriste?

El aparto la vista y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte.

\- Yuuri – hablo en un susurro - ¿Acaso no crees que es hora de terminar el ciclo? – Dijo, cambiando bruscamente el tema y dejando sin contestar la pregunta del menor - la historia es una rueda – bajando la mirada mientras hablaba - Los oprimidos se rebelan, para luego ser los dictadores de un nuevo grupo de oprimidos. El odio solo engendra odio.

– Supongo que es difícil de romperlo – Dijo en un murmullo – nuestras familias siempre han estado en guerra.

– ¿Y crees que no se puede cambiar?

Yuuri soltó una ligera risa.

– Solo míranos… Yo soy un Katsuki y tu un Nikiforov – dijo como si apenas lo hubiese descubierto – Yo trato de vengar la muerte de mis padres, de recuperar el trono y tu… Eres el hijo de tu padre, es obvio que estas de su lado… Así que… Nuestros caminos nunca podrán unirse en algo que no sea más que odio.

– Yo no te odio.

– Sí, claro.

– Es en serio, no lo hago.

Yuuri trataba de creerlo pero sabía muy en el fondo que aquello no podía ser verdad.

– Solo… Yuuri… ¿Nunca has querido algo más que esto para nuestras familias? – Él lo regreso a ver – ¿no podríamos buscar la forma de terminar con este camino?

– …

– Nuestras familias llevan generaciones odiándose – se levantó de su lugar y camino unos pasos – ¿y que hemos ganado? – Dijo con pena – Solo muerte y sangre… Debemos romper eso.

– ¿Y qué propones que haga? – imito al mayor, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a el – ¿Qué me rinda y haga como que mis padres no murieron por su culpa?

– No, pero… ¿A dónde llevara esto? – Volvió a preguntar – la venganza solo trae más venganza.

– ¿Entonces? – Se cruzó de brazos – ¿voy y solo me presento y le digo "su majestad estoy aquí para que me devuelva el trono, ríndase y entregase"?

Víctor suspiro.

– Así no funciona esto y lo sabes, en el momento que tu padre sepa mi paradero… El comenzara a buscare para matarme, tengo que moverme antes que él.

– ¿Lo mataras?

Aquella era la pregunta que no quería responder y menos al de ojos azules.

– Yuuri, responde.

– …

– El que calla otorga – murmuro.

El silencio los inundo a ambos, no había palabras que decir respecto a ese tema en particular. Victor al ver el rostro abatido del azabache decidió acortar la distancia que los separaba y dejó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

– Diga lo que diga, no hará que cambies de opinión ¿verdad?

– El tomo la vida de mis padres, quizás no quieras creerlo pero… Tengo que vengar su muerte – sentencio.

Víctor apretó un poco los hombros del menor.

– Yuuri, escuche que tu padre era un hombre justo, incluso en los peores crímenes lo era.

– Eso dicen.

– ¿Puedo pedirte al menos eso?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – alzo la vista y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Víctor.

– No puedo persuadirte de que no mates a mi padre.

– No, lo siento – dijo en un débil susurro.

– Es por eso que…– le costaba hablar– no quiero verme peleando contigo en el futuro ni que haya derramamiento de sangre innecesario así que… ¿puedo pedirte que tenga un juicio justo?

– ¿Ha?

– Todo criminal debe ser enjuiciado, al menos te pido eso para mi padre.

Yuuri frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

– Si mi padre no es culpable, estarás matando a un inocente.

– El no…

– Pero… Si mi padre resulta ser culpable de todos los crímenes de los que lo acusas en ese juicio, te prometo que no hacer nada para impedir que reciba el castigo que escogiste para él.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Yuuri era clara, nunca espero escuchar esa petición por parte del hijo del rey Demian. Le estaba rogando o, al menos eso percibió al escucharle hablar, que no matara a su padre, que no tomara su vida de forma violenta, a cambio le sugería enjuiciarlo por todos los crímenes que cometió.

Se mordido el labio inferior y bajo la mirada, dudando en aceptar la propuesta dada por Víctor, había tantas cosas, tantos escenarios en los que esa decisión podrían cambiar drásticamente su futuro… ¿Y si Demian huía? ¿Si hacia algo para salir impune?

Tantas y tanas cosas que no sabía si debía aceptar.

Por un lado estaba su hermana y los aliados que esperaron por el todos esos años, no sabía si ellos aceptarían esa proposición pero, no podía negar que muy en el fondo, él tampoco quería llegar a un futuro en el que debería medir fuerzas con el de ojos azules. Tan solo de pensarlo le oprimía el pecho de forma dolorosa, le generaba un sinfín de sensaciones que eran tan extrañas y nuevas en él, que no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Además, algo que había mencionado Víctor era cierto, su padre siempre fue considerado un hombre justo y sabio, aun en los crímenes más atroces que pudiesen cometerse, el mantuvo los juicios como único medio entre la libertad, el castigo o la muerte… Nunca tomaba una decisión sin que los presos tuvieran un juicio justo que decidieran su destino, fueran buenos o no.

Tras mucho pensarlo y meditar la sugerencia, tomo una decisión, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

– De acuerdo – contesto con un pequeño susurro.

– ¿Qué?

– Que… Está bien – levantando la vista para ver el rostro del mayor – tu padre tendrá un juicio justo.

– Yuuri – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– Pero… Tienes que saber que la forma en la que llegaremos a ello, quizás no sea la más pacífica.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Víctor desapareció.

Al ver aquello, Yuuri continúo rápidamente.

– No puedo prometerte que no habrá heridos pero, puedo asegurarte que hare lo posible para que no haya muertes innecesarias durante el trayecto.

Supo que lo dicho había tenido efecto en el mayor cuando la sonrisa floreció nuevamente en su rostro, llenándole de una extraña felicidad que le calentaba el corazón.

– ¿No me odiaras sin importar como acaba todo con tu padre?

Víctor negó con su cabeza.

– Si él es culpable, solo habrá recibido el castigo que merecía – dijo alejando sus manos de los hombros del azabache.

Yuuri suspiro de alivio.

– Es por eso, que sea cual sea el resultado de todo esto, tu y yo seremos aliados.

– ¿Aliados?

Víctor asintió.

– Haremos lo posible para que el circulo de odio que marco a nuestras familias finalmente se rompa – aseguro sin perder la sonrisa – No podemos borrar nuestro pasado ni el de nuestros ancestros pero, si podemos remediar nuestro presente, construiremos un futuro donde nuestras familias pueden vivir juntas, felices y en paz.

Una suave brisa comenzó a sentirse en el lugar, como si apoyara las palabras dichas por el mayor. Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron ligeramente y el corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente. Imaginar un futuro donde no hubiese dolor ni pena, las personas viviendo felices y riendo sin temores, un lugar donde ambos reinos convivieran en armonía como en un inicio y cuya unión fuera fortalecida por la alianza de dos reyes que idealizaban lo mismo… Eso era un futuro que a Yuuri le agradaba hacer realidad.

– Si, hagámoslo – dijo sonriéndole.

– Hagámoslo – secundo Víctor.

– Pero para eso… – dudo unos segundos en hablar – Quédate.

– ¿He?

– Quédate… Quédate a mi lado, hasta que se haga realidad.

Víctor sorprendido por la declaración del menor no supo que responder al inicio pero, tras meditarlo, soltó una ligera risa. Tomo la muñeca del azabache y la llevo hasta sus labios, depositando un suave beso en ella, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara por la acción.

– Eso sonó como a una proposición, ¿no crees?

El sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri se acrecentó, pero solo atino a sonreír con timidez.

Víctor atrajo al azabache hacia si para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo. Yuuri aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por cada acción o palabras dichas por el príncipe mayor pero, devolvió el abrazo y se dejó llevar por la calidez del mismo.

– No te preocupes, estaré contigo durante todo el camino, haremos lo posible para que no haya más dolor.

– Víctor.

– Siempre contaras con mi ayuda.

El corazón de Yuuri se calentó por la emoción que sentía y abrazo con más fuerza al mayor.

– Tu también, siempre contaras conmigo – declaro con emoción – Cambiaremos juntos el destino de todos.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Y se acabó otro capítulo.

¿Les gusto? Trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible pero, creo que no logre transmitir lo que imagine como quise pero, quedo aceptable Xd

¿Qué piensan de Irina? La pobre ilusionada con Victor pero, a él le gusta el pepi… digo, Yuuri le agrada :v

¿Noel? Pobre, siembre sufriendo al ser amigo de Victor.

¿De Yakov? Su historia es bastante trágica, perdió a su hijo, su matrimonio se fue al garete, teniendo que ocultar miles de cosas, esperemos sea feliz en el futuro.

A partir de aquí, creo que se dieron cuenta que inicia el Victuuri \\(*o*)/ y la trama se mueve más rápido.

Tratare de actualizar pronto.

Nos vemos.


	25. Capitulo XXI:予期せぬ提携 (Alianzas) Parte I

– **Capitulo XXI –**

 **予期せぬ提** **携** **  
** **(Alianzas Inesperadas)**

 **Parte I**

" _Nunca sabes lo que te sucederá" - TARAJI P. HENSON - Queenie_

* * *

Los ojos del rey observaban la figura de un abatido Ardyn, quien se encontraba hincado con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Nunca creyó llegar a estar en aquella situación, escuchando las quejas de su rey así como lo decepcionado que se encontraba con su desempeño, enumerando los miles de errores que había cometido durante su mandato como capitán de la guardia real pero, por sobre todas las cosas, el haber dejado escapar en más de una ocasión, al ladrón Shade quien, hasta ahora, se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

− Supongo que estás preparado para tu castigo, ¿no es así? – dijo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Ardyn se mantuvo en silencio, secundando sin palabras lo dicho por su rey.

− Me decepcionaste Ardyn, creí que serias diferente al anterior comandante de la guardia pero me has demostrado que eres incluso, peor que él.

−…

− ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por tus fallas?

Ardyn trago con fuerza.

− Debería condenarte a sufrir el mismo fin que tu antecesor pero – comenzando a jugar con sus dedos – debo admitir que hiciste una que otra cosa bien.

− Su majestad – levanto la cabeza unos segundos.

− ¡No he terminado de hablar!

Ardyn volvió a callar.

− ¡Cuando tu rey habla, tu deber es callar!

El comandante bajo la cabeza nuevamente.

− Como iba diciendo, tuviste alguno que otro logro y no olvido que, aun con los… Inconvenientes en Kilika con Shade, lograste traer lo que te encargue sin un rasguño.

Ardyn respiro profundamente.

− Es por ello, que después de meditarlo mucho – levantándose de su trono para comenzar a bajar los escalones – un esfuerzo considerable considerando tus miles de fallas – bajando el último escalón y caminando hacia donde el comandante se encontraba – tome la decisión de que tu condena, no sea tan… Fatal.

El rey entrecerró los ojos haciendo que su semblante se ensombreciera.

− Capitán Ardyn, a partir de este momento queda relegado de su puesto, su título de nobleza le será arrebatado así como todas sus pertenecías.

− Su majestad.

− Serás enviado junto a tu familia al país de Artai donde permanecerás hasta el último día de tu vida, sirviendo a los granjeros encargados del cuidado de los chocobo.

−…

− ¿Tienes alguna objeción a tu condena?

Ardyn abrió y cerró su boca pero no emitió sonido alguno.

− ¿Y bien?

− Ninguna su majestad.

− Muy bien – el rey le dio la espalda y comenzó a subir nuevamente las escaleras para volver a sentarse en su trono – es todo… Llévenselo.

Hizo un ademan y los guardias que estaban en la entrada del lugar caminaron hacia el ex comandante, lo tomaron por los brazos y lo jalaron para que se levantara, haciendo que caminara a rastras hacia la salida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, un guardia con un casco en mano camino por el largo pasillo hasta quedar frente a la escalinata y se hinco.

− Su majestad.

− Ya sabes qué hacer con el – dijo con una voz grabe y fría.

− Como usted ordene.

− Y… ¿Comandante Fleuret?

El levanto la vista.

− No me falles.

Él sonrió, se levantó para hacer una reverencia y salió del lugar.

* * *

Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces al escuchar lo dicho por el de ojos azules. Aun no salía del asombro mientras observaba como Victor tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

− ¿Degradado? – volvió a preguntar como queriendo confirmar que había escuchado bien.

− Si, tal como escuchaste – tomando otro sorbo − mi padre lo exilio del reino por todas las fallas que cometió durante su gestión así que, él y su familia partirán hoy mismo a las tres de la tarde hacia Artai.

− Pero eso es… − Dijo desviando la mirada, apretando con algo de fuerza la lata de su bebida caliente – Es un suicidio partir a esa hora.

− Lo sé pero, son órdenes de mi padre.

− Es que… − cerrando sus labios, tratando de reprimir lo que pensaba.

− Dilo – le animo – prometimos cambiar el futuro juntos ¿no?, eso significa que yo te contare todo y tú harás lo mismo.

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior y dudo en contarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

− Yuuri – acercándose más a él haciendo que este último se pusiera más nervioso − ¿me vas a decir?

− Es que… Pues… − cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los nervios recorrerle, al tenerlo tan cerca que, ante el miedo decidió hablar – No lo sé pero, tengo la sensación de que algo no está bien – dijo finalmente.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? – alejándose para alivio del menor.

Yuuri suspiro de alivio y trago con fuerza.

− No lo sé, siento que todo esto no encaja, conocemos a tu padre o… – Regresándolo a ver de reojo – al menos lo que sabemos, que no suele perdonarle la vida a nadie que lo traiciona o le falla y, digamos que Ardyn no era alguien conocido por tener éxito en sus labores.

− ¿Y quién tenía la culpa de ello? – Victor soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la infinidad de veces que había visto en televisión como el ladrón Shade avergonzaba a la guarda.

− ¡Oye!

− Solo digo la verdad.

Yuuri hizo un puchero pero, tras unos segundos comenzó a reír.

− De acuerdo, te concedo eso… Quizás yo tuve mucha culpa de ello.

− ¿Quizás? – enarco una ceja sin dejar de reír.

− Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo – dijo aceptándolo − ¿contento?

− Sí – aclarando su voz para dejar de reír – regresando al tema, ¿Por qué crees que algo no está bien con lo que le sucedió?

− No lo sé, temo que tu padre trame algo.

− ¿Crees que planea matarlo?

− No lo sé, quizás me equivoque y le perdonó la vida – encogiéndose de hombros – de todas formas, le pediré a… − mirándole de reojo.

− No te preocupes, comprendo que aún no quieras decirme quienes son tus aliados

− Gracias – le sonrió – en fin, les pediré que vigilen a Ardyn y lo sigan hasta que llegue a su destino, solo por precaución.

Victor le sonrió ligeramente, y Yuuri noto que quería decirle algo más.

− ¿Que sucede?

El mayor negó.

− Es solo que… Es extraño que busques la manera de protegerlo aún, cuando el traro de matarte varias veces.

− Ardyn solo cumplía órdenes además, digamos que yo le jugaba bastantes bromas por lo que su odio quizás, está justificado – esto último lo dijo entre dientes – me siento un poco culpable por el fin que tuvo, es todo.

Victor alargo su mano hasta el hombro izquierdo del azabache e hizo que este apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

− Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien.

− Me lo han dicho – contesto con las mejillas encendidas.

Dejo la lata de su bebida sobre la roca de lado y se levantó ante la atenta mirada del azabache.

− Mejor cambiemos a temas más alegres – dijo girándose para encararlo – venimos a patinar ¿o no? – extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

Yuuri sonrió, asintió y tomo la mano que le era ofrecida para levantarse del su sitio.

Ambos llevaban puestos sus patines por lo que simplemente se deslizaron por el hielo de aquel viejo lago, riendo y divirtiéndose por un instante mientras Makkachin se deslizaba por el hielo, tratando de levantarse.

* * *

Con cuidado masajeaba el puente de su nariz, esperando con ello que la tensión y el estrés que sentía se evaporaran, aunque sabía que con aquella acción no ganaría el efecto que esperaba.

No lograba comprender la actitud que últimamente su hermano había adoptado, salía de casa a la escuela y regresaba ya pasadas las cinco de la tarde, cuando el sol se había ocultado por completo, asegurándoles que solo paseaba con sus amigos pero, muy en el fondo, había algo que le inquietaba de aquellas salidas.

Su hermano nunca había sido aficionado a salir, aun cuando tuviera amigos, él prefería regresar a casa, encerrarse y estar en su laptop a menos que saliera sin avisar y usara su alter ego como Shade. Desde que había regresado tras estar perdido, algo había cambiado y no sabía el que.

− Yuuri – susurro su nombre − ¿qué sucede contigo?

Se preguntó, recordando brevemente el momento en el cual su hermano regreso a casa.

* * *

 _El timbre de la puerta sonó en repetidas ocasiones, no tenía ganas de levantarse de su lugar, animo que su padrino compartía. Había pasado la noche en vela, esperando alguna noticia del paradero de su hermano, fuera buena o mala pero, con cada hora que pasaba las esperanzas lentamente comenzaban a desvanecerse._

− _Deberíamos abrir – murmuro su padrino – puede que sea algo importante._

− _¿Mas que la vida de mi hermano? – Pregunto regresando a verlo – no lo creo._

 _Adalberto suspiro y se levantó de su lugar._

− _Iré yo._

 _Con pasos lentos avanzo hasta la puerta, el timbre no dejaba de sonar lo cual irritaba de cierta forma al rubio. Con fastidio claramente marcado en su rostro, abrió la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver quien era._

− _¿Yuuri?_

 _El azabache se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre ya que, mientras esperaba a que abrieran – después de muchas veces tocar el timbre− le dio la espalda a la puerta para observar su alrededor._

− _He… Hola._

 _Por un minuto había imaginado que le reñirían nada más verle en la puerta pero, jamás pensó que el rubio se acercara velozmente y lo envolviera en un fuerte abrazo._

−…

− _Estas vivo – murmuro con alivio en su voz − ¿Estas bien? − pregunto separándose un poco para ver el rostro del menor − ¿Estas herido?_

 _Yuuri aún estaba sorprendido por la acción del mayor, que tardo en procesar lo que el rubio le había preguntado._

− _¿Qué?_

− _¿Estas bien? – volvió a preguntar._

− _Sí, estoy bien – contesto con una sonrisa – no me paso nada grave._

 _Escucho al mayor suspirar de alivio y le regreso la sonrisa._

− _Entra, tu hermana ha estado muy preocupada._

 _Yuuri asintió y siguió al rubio hasta la sala de la casa._

 _Nada más entrar, su hermana se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza de la que disponía en ese momento. Yuuri sintió como su cuello comenzaba a empaparse, dándose cuenta que se trataba de las lágrimas que su hermana estaba derramando._

− _Mary – pronuncio su nombre – estoy bien._

 _Ella no contesto, solo lo abrazo con más fuerza._

− _Hermana._

− _Tú – les escucho decir – grandísimo idiota._

− _Yo…_

− _¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado? – pregunto, separándose de golpe con los ojos rojos – Pensábamos que estabas muerto, nadie sabía dónde estabas, incluso pensamos que… − ella lo soltó y le dio la espalda, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo._

− _Lo siento – hablo Yuuri – sé que los preocupe pero, ya estoy aquí._

 _Su hermana no contesto._

− _Mary – se acercó a ella – lo siento – volvió a decir – de verdad pero… Aquí estoy – dijo abrazándola por la espalda._

− _Esta bien – le escucho decir unos instantes después – estas vivo y sin heridas, es lo que importa – llevando sus manos hacia las de su hermano menor y las apretó con fuerza._

 _Yuuri sonrió, sintiendo que finalmente estaba en casa._

* * *

− Mary – le llamo Adalberto − ¿estás bien?

La pregunta de su padrino le hizo regresar a la realidad y le dirigió la mirada aun algo confundida.

− Si… No… No estoy segura.

− ¿Que sucede?

− Es Yuuri – declaro − ¿has notado algo extraño desde que volvió?

− ¿Algo extraño?

− Si, últimamente sale mucho, siempre esta con el celular en la mano y sonríe cuando nadie lo está viendo, incluso ahora quiere saber cuáles son los planes que seguiremos, además de que cuando le preguntamos donde estuvo durante las horas que permaneció perdido, no quiso comentar nada, solo dijo que una persona conocida lo salvo pero…

− Si Yuuri quiere mantener en secreto donde estuvo, sus razones tendrá, si lo obligamos a decirnos, solo regresaremos al inicio, cuando no confiaba en nosotros y prefería hacer las cosas por su cuenta… Y sabes cómo termina todo cuando hace eso último.

− Lo sé pero, ¿qué me dices de lo otro? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

− Es normal, ahora que ha decidido seguir su destino, quiere estar al tanto de lo que nuestros aliados harán además, no olvides que él es el verdadero rey.

− Sin corona – indico.

− Con o sin la corona, lo es.

Mary frunció el ceño.

− Escucha, es normal lo que sucede – acercándose y sentándose a su lado – ha pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo, descubrió que es un príncipe, tiene un destino que cumplir, miles de vidas están en sus manos, es normal que él quiera saber que harán nuestros aliados y tomar la decisión correcta además…

− ¿Además? – regresando a verle.

− Acaba de salir de vacaciones, no olvides que también es un simple estudiante que necesita distraerse de vez en cuando.

− ¿Desde cuando eres así de optimista?

− Culpa a Sunan, él es una muy mala influencia.

Mary solo rio un poco al escucharlo.

Ambos mantuvieron su conversación por unos minutos más hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó, indicándoles que tenían visitas. Mary se levantó de su sitio aun extrañada por aquello, no esperaban a nadie por lo que, al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió de encontrarse con Sunan y el viejo Cid.

− Buenos días Mary – la saludo Sunan.

− Buenos días – le respondió – No los esperábamos, ¿sucedió algo?

− Me temo que sí, ¿podemos pasar?

− Sí, Claro.

Ella se movió a un lado dejando que ambos ingresaran a la casa y cerró la puerta. Caminaron por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde un sorprendido Adalberto los recibió.

− Sunan, Cid – dijo sus nombres en un murmullo − ¿Sucedió algo?, pensé que nos veríamos la próxima semana.

− Si, ese era el plan pero…− Sunan regreso a ver al viejo Cid.

El hombre mayor asintió y dio un paso al frente.

− ¿Alguno de los dos vio el noticiero el día de hoy?

Ambos negaron con sus cabezas.

Cid suspiro.

− ¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a preguntar Mary.

− Lo mejor será sentarnos, lo que debemos hablar es de suma importancia y puede que complique las cosas.

Tanto Mary y Adalberto se regresaron a ver, preocupados por aquello de lo que el viejo Cid quería hablar.

* * *

Emitió un fuerte gemido cuando el frio hielo impacto sobre su parte trasera. Era la tercera vez que caía al tratar de hacer un simple Salchow, no sabía el por qué le estaba sucediendo eso, siempre que practicaba los saltos solían salirle a la perfección aunque, quizás el motivo principal es que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con su mejor amigo, personas intimas de su confianza o cuando no había publico alrededor que lo viera patinar.

Y el tener a Victor, viéndolo mientras hacia sus saltos quizás era motivo suficiente para estar tan nervioso y caer como un novato hacia el frio hielo. Se levantó con esfuerzo, frotándose la parte dolorida de su cuerpo, escuchando a pocos metros de él una ligera risa por parte del de ojos azules.

− No te rías – susurro cuando finalmente estuvo de pie.

− Lo siento, es solo que es la tercera vez que te caes – dijo llegando a su lado.

− Lo sé, no suele pasarme siempre, solo cuando…

−…

− Solo cuando tengo publico aunque en este caso es por ti – dijo por lo bajo.

− ¿Qué? – pregunto al no escuchar.

Yuuri volvió a repetir lo dicho pero esta vez a un nivel casi inaudible.

− ¿Que dijiste?

− Que… Me pones nervioso… Digo me pongo nervioso con público – notando que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

Victor alzo una ceja al escucharlo, sorprendido porque con lo valiente que se mostraba cuando combatía con los guardas o los cadentes, no encontraba sentido a que se pusiera nervioso al patinar.

− Es curioso – susurro cruzado de brazos.

− ¿El qué?

− Que te pongas nervioso.

− Todas las personas se ponen nerviosas por alguna razón.

− Si pero, de todas las personas, nunca imagine que sufrieras nervios de ese tipo.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? – deslizándose por el hielo siendo seguido por el mayor.

− Eres Glass Shade – dijo como si fuera la respuesta que esperaba.

Yuuri enarco una ceja, girándose una vez llego a la orilla y apoyándose en la pequeña baldosa que se encontraba en ese lugar.

− Lo que quiero decir – imitándolo y apoyándose en la baldosa – eres capaz de enfrentar a toda una guarda y los cadentes, aun a sabiendas lo peligroso que eso puede ser.

− ¿Y?

− Que no tiene sentido que sientas nervios por el público cuando, básicamente, enfrentas a la muerte prácticamente a diario… Oh, al menos lo hacías.

Yuuri no contesto. Reflexionando las palabras dichas por Victor, pensando en la mejor manera que tenía para explicarle las razones de sus nervios.

− Tienes un punto – contesto – pero a la vez ese punto es la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Victor regreso a verlo con un gesto de confusión.

− Mira… ¿Has escuchado el dicho "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos"?

Victor asintió.

− Ese dicho es fácilmente aplicable – indico – como Glass Shade puedo ser todo lo que como Katsuki Yuuri jamás podría –comenzando a jugar con sus dedos – mientras llevo la máscara el miedo a ser el ridículo desaparece, nadie sabe quién soy, nadie conoce mi rostro por lo que, si me equivoco solo hablaran de un hombre sin rostro… Pero como Katsuki Yuuri, si me equivoco todo mundo hablara de mí, me señalara y… No soy bueno manejando el miedo al qué dirán, ni a que quizás no haga bien las cosas.

− En pocas palabras… Ocultas tus miedos e inseguridades tras la máscara.

Yuuri no regreso a verlo y simplemente asintió.

Victor observo por unos instantes el rostro algo decaído del azabache, sonrió y acaricio su cabeza, para sorpresa del mismo.

− ¿Victor?

− Si tu problema son tus inseguridades… Entonces debemos buscar una manera de deshacernos de ellas.

− ¿Y que se supone que haremos?

− Tienes que dejar de ver al público.

Yuuri rodo los ojos.

− Claro, como es muy fácil, solo cierro los ojos y me golpeo contra lo que tengo enfrente ¿no?

Victor rio levemente.

− Lo que quiero decir es que, debes de fijar tu atención en un solo punto…Olvidándote de todo tu alrededor.

− No entiendo.

Victor solo dejo su sonrisa en su rostro colocándose tras el más joven, dejando que sus manos tocaran sus hombros y su aliento rozara su oído.

− Tienes que olvidar todo lo que hay en tú alrededor, personas, animales, objetos… Solo céntrate en que tus pasos cautiven las miradas de quienes realmente te importan, si logras eso, los demás los seguirán.

− Pero aquí no hay nadie más, a excepción de tu… Y yo – dijo nervioso por lo cerca que tenía al de ojos azules.

− Exactamente… Si quieres perder el nervio, trata de que tus pasos me cautiven, si logras eso, estoy seguro que lograras perder el miedo al público ya que, si consigues que mis ojos solo te sigan a ti durante una rutina, lo demás es pan comido.

Yuuri volteo ligeramente su rostro para ver de reojo al mayor, sintiendo como sus piernas se tambaleaban como si fueran de mantequillas y sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

− ¿Que dices?

Yuuri trago con fuerza por los nervios y asintió.

− ¡Perfecto! – Dijo alejándose del azabache − ¿Comenzamos?

− Mmm… Si – contesto y siguió al de ojos azules.

* * *

Ambas mujeres se encontraban mirando diferentes libros que mostraban los más hermosos diseños para vestidos de novias, desde los más antiguos hasta los más modernos. Las sonrisas en sus rostros mostraban lo maravilladas que se encontraban de hojear aquellos libros y sus pequeñas risas lo asombradas que estaban por su belleza.

Los sirvientes iban y venían, llenando las tazas una vez que estas se encontraban vacías, murmurando por lo bajo − cuando creían que nadie los veía−, sobre la próxima boda del príncipe así como los rumores de que era un compromiso sin amor.

Estos murmullos quizás pasaron desapercibidos por ambas puesto que su concentración estaba puesta en los vestidos de novias, arreglos florales, diseños de las invitaciones, el lugar y en cada detalle que aquella esperada boda debía llevar.

− Este me gusta – dijo la reina – es antiguo, discreto pero elegante – volteando la revista para mostrárselo – y la cola no es ni muy larga ni muy corta, perfecta para que los niños la puedan llevar sin problema.

Irina sonrió felizmente.

− ¿A ti cual te gusta? – pregunto la reina.

− No lo sé – contesto – todos los diseños son tan hermosos que me es imposible escoger.

La reina soltó una breve risa.

− No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo – aseguro colocando su mano sobre la de ella – mientras tanto, podemos concentrarnos en otros detalles, que te parece si vemos el diseño de las invitaciones.

Irina asintió.

La reina Cerro los libros y tomo el que mostraba los diseños de las invitaciones.

Mientras Irina hojeaba el enorme libro, la reina sonreía mientras observaba el rostro de la más joven. Fue ene se momento que decidió hablar de un tema que rondaba su cabeza desde hace unas horas.

− Irina – la llamo y ella levanto la vista – quería agradecerte.

− ¿Agradecerme?

− Si, lo que hiciste por Víctor.

− Oh – ella se sonrojo y sonrió – no es nada, cualquier persona lo hubiese hecho, estaba enfermo y yo solo…

− Querida, tú y yo sabemos que Víctor no estaba enfermo.

Irina parpadeo por lo dicho y se apresuró a contestar.

− Yo… Claro que sí, el solo…

− Irina, Querida, no tienes que fingir – dijo con suavidad – tú y yo sabemos que las razones detrás de la falta del príncipe en la cena de hace unos días, no era por una repentina fiebre.

−… − los labios de la pelirroja temblaron.

− No te preocupes – se apresuró a calmarla – nadie más lo sabe, puedes estar tranquila.

La joven pelirroja soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo por los nervios.

− ¿Cómo lo supo?

− Cariño, conozco a mi hijastro mejor que nadie en este castillo y, debo decir que él no estaba muy feliz por el evento, ya que suele estresarse si le piden hacer algo que no le es consultado de antemano.

Irina baja la mirada.

− Lo sé.

− No debes estar triste, cual sea que fuera las razones por las que falto, debieron ser muy importantes.

− Si, lo sé – volvió a decir – no sé cuál era la razón pero, el príncipe dijo que era algo que le surgió de la nada y tuvo que irse.

− ¿Hablaste con él?

− Si, me encontré con él al día siguiente.

* * *

 _Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la biblioteca, llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño libro que había tomado prestado unos días atrás. Finalmente después de algunos contratiempos, lo había terminado de leer por lo que, había tomado la decisión de devolverlo y, si encontraba un nuevo libro que le resultara interesante, podría tener algo de lectura ligera para esa misma noche._

 _Se desplazó con cuidado, saludando a los guardas y sirvientes que encontraba durante su trayecto. Giro en la esquina que daba a la biblioteca cuando, para su sorpresa, se encontró con el príncipe Víctor quien, al verla, sonrió y se acercó a ella._

− _Buenos días – le saludo._

 _Ella no respondió de inmediato puesto que aún no cabía de la sorpresa que fue encontrárselo._

− _¿Lady Irina?_

 _Ella salió de su estupor y sonrió._

− _Buenos días Príncipe – hizo una ligera reverencia._

 _Victor le sonrío gentilmente._

− _Me alegra verla – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro – de hecho iba en dirección a su habitación._

 _Irina se sonrojo y hablo._

− _¿Si? – Paso saliva − ¿necesitaba algo?_

 _Victor volteo a ambos lados, verificando que no había nadie en el pasillo._

− _Creo que lo mejor es hablar en la biblioteca, así nadie nos interrumpirá._

− _Claro._

 _La joven pelirroja camino a lado del príncipe, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de forma acelerada, respiro profundamente para tranquilizar sus sentidos y mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro. Victor abrió la puerta de la biblioteca una vez llegaron al lugar, dejando que la pelirroja entrara primero._

 _Cerró la puerta tras entrar y siguió a Irina hasta los sofás, sentándose en uno de ellos._

− _Y… ¿Cuál es el tema que deseaba platicar conmigo?_

− _Es por lo sucedido el día de ayer._

− _Oh…_

− _Primero que nada, quiero disculparme, era una cena muy importante y falte sin dar explicación alguna de ello._

− _No tiene que hacerlo – contesto rápidamente – usted tenía algo que hacer y, seguramente el rey no lo entendería._

 _Victor sonrío al ver la comprensión de la más joven._

− _También quería agradecerte por cubrirnos – refiriéndose a su mejor amigo – sin tu intervención estoy seguro que el rey nos hubiera impuesto un castigo algo… Drástico._

− _Lo sé, el rey es una persona algo difícil de tratar en ese aspecto por ello, cuando note el nerviosismo del joven Noel, supe que algo había sucedido con usted así que, decidí ayudarle – sonrojándose nuevamente – me alegra saber que mi pequeña mentira funciono._

 _Al decir aquello nunca espero que el príncipe tomara su mano, haciendo que su corazón palpitara de forma acelerada ni que sus mejillas se encendieran con más fuerza._

− _Es por ello que no sé cómo pagar tu amabilidad – dijo con suavidad._

− _No tiene que hacerlo, lo hice de todo corazón._

− _Aun así, si un día necesitas algo o quieres mi compañía para ir a algún sitio que te agrade, estaré dispuesto a hacerlo._

− _¿De verdad?_

 _El asintió._

− _Quizás… Le tome la palabra algún día._

− _Gracias – el soltó su mano._

− _Príncipe Victor –el regreso a verla – puedo saber, si no es mucha indiscreción de mi parte… La razón de su partida._

 _Victor desvió la mirada e Irina noto rápidamente la tensión que sus palabras habían generado en él._

− _Príncipe…_

− _Tuve – hablo haciendo que callara – tuve que salir, recibí una llamada de parte de un conocido mío, algo sucedió cerca de donde vive y me pido ir a verlo._

− _¿Un accidente?_

− _No – contesto con rapidez – bueno, al menos yo no lo veo así pero, no era nada peligroso._

 _Irina soltó un suspiro de alivio._

− _Como me entretuve por mucho tiempo, me quede a dormir en su casa por ello es que llegue hasta hoy._

− _Ya veo – ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos − ¿se resolvió el inconveniente?_

− _Si – el regreso a verla con una sonrisa – por suerte todo el asunto se resolvió._

 _Irina le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a desvanecerse gracias a la breve explicación del príncipe pero, el sentimiento de que le ocultaba algo importante acerca de su repentina salida, se mantenía vigente en su mente._

* * *

− Me alegra saber que Victor hablo contigo, después de la ayuda que le brindaste era lo mínimo que podía hacer – dijo la reina al escuchar el relato – pero, por lo que puedo notar, esa conversación no te convenció del todo.

− Sé que no tengo por qué pedirle explicaciones, actualmente solo soy su prometida así que no tengo el poder para ello pero… − apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido.

− Pero sientes que algo anda mal – concluyo la reina.

− Solo deseo que lo que sea que logra conmocionar tanto al príncipe, no sea peligroso para su persona – bajo la mirada – no quiero verlo en una situación de la que no pueda salir.

La reina sonrió de formo comprensiva, tomo el libro de diseños y lo dejo en la mesita para tomar las manos de la más joven.

− No debes preocuparte por ello – aseguro con una sonrisa – si Vi−chan tiene problemas, sin duda sabrá cuando decirnos para que lo apoyemos.

La mirada de Irina indicaba que no estaba segura de ello.

− Por ahora, lo mejor es relajarnos y recibirlo siempre con una sonrisa – levantando el mentón de la menor con una de sus manos − ¿Quieres que te vea con un gesto de tristeza?

Ella negó.

− Entonces… Sonríe, si algo sale mal, aquí estaremos para apoyarlo.

Irina contuvo la mirada de la reina y sonrió.

− De acuerdo.

− ¿Qué tal si seguimos viendo los diseños?, hay muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para ello.

Irina asintió y tomo nuevamente el libro para seguir admirando los diseños de las invitaciones.

* * *

Yuuri respiraba agitadamente, el sudor perlaba su frente y se encontraba sentado en una de las rocas del lugar, durante media hora estuvo practicando los saltos pero, hasta el momento no había acertado ninguno lo cual le generaba un sentimiento de frustración personal. Sobre todo cuando todo había sido atestiguado por Victor quien, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo practicando, mantuvo el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza como indicándole _"no, así no es"_

− Definitivamente tus nervios son un tema a tratar.

− Lo siento – contesto tratando de recuperar el aliento.

− No pasa nada, solo tienes que seguir esforzándote – dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – yo estaré apoyándote.

Yuuri giro la cabeza y le sonrió.

− Ya que estamos descansando, hay algo que quería preguntarte.

− ¿Qué cosa?

− ¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarte e patinaje?

− Cuando era niño pero, creo que ya te lo había mencionado.

− Si, me dijiste que desde niño pero no las razones detrás de ello – lo regreso a ver con curiosidad.−

Yuuri le desvió la mirada, recordando de forma fugaz lo sucedido años atrás en ese mismo lugar.

− ¿Yuuri?

− Pues… Es que… − bajando la cabeza – me comenzó a gustar porque…

−…

− El patinaje me gustaba, siempre lo hizo pero, aunque lo intentaba nunca lo hacía bien, incluso pensé en dejarlo hasta que…

− ¿Hasta qué?

− Hasta que… − volteando a verlo con una mirada llena de determinación – me salvaste la vida, en este mismo lugar.

Victor parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar lo último, extrañado por ello pregunto.

− ¿Salvarte la vida?

− Sí.

−…

− ¿Qué pasa?

Yuuri frunció el ceño al ver el gesto de sorpresa en el de ojos azules.

− Es que… ¿Cuándo te salve la vida?

− ¿Ha?

− Es que, no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

− ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió al escucharlo − ¿No lo recuerdas?

− Pues, no.

Los labios del azabache temblaron por la sorpresa, no esperaba que Victor no recordara ese hecho.

− Victor… ¿No recuerdas nada de nada?

El de ojos azules frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, tratando de recordar algún hecho en particular que hiciera referencia a ese detalle.

− Pues… Cuando era niño…

− ¿Aja?

− Encontré a un cerdito ahogándose y Makkachin lo saco del agua – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

− ¿Cerdito?

− Si, recuerdo que era muy tierno.

− Ya – suspiro con pesadez − ¿recueras que hiciste después?

−Mmm… Lo llevamos al hospital más cercano, me dijeron que no tenía nada grave y solo fue el susto, después lo visite brevemente antes de que el chofer de mi padre me sacara de ahí… Ya que me había escapado de un evento, donde estaba presidiendo en compañía de algún noble – soltó una ligera risa.

− Victor – lo llamo sintiendo los nervios a flor de pie.

− ¿Dime?

− Ese… Ese cerdito… Era yo – dirigiendo su vista hacia el rostro del mayor.

− ¿He?

− Era yo – dijo con timidez − El niño que salvaste.

Victor parpadeo un par de veces.

− ¿Tú eras esa bolita de carne? – Yuuri asintió – pero, no te pareces.

Yuuri desvió la mirada y sonrió con nervios.

− En esa época era un poco… Rollizo.

Victor recorrió el cuerpo del menor de arriba a abajo, haciendo que este se tensara por la mirada del otro.

− ¿Qué?

− Sí que cambiaste.

− Bueno… No podía quedarme para siempre en esa forma, ¿no crees?

− Tienes razón – secundo – incluso, te ves mucho mejor ahora.

Yuuri se sonrojo por lo dicho.

− Y yo pensando que la primera vez que ti vi fue en este lago – soltó una pequeña risa.

− ¿La primera?

− Sí.

Yuuri no contesto ya que no había entendido.

− Sucede que, hace años vi a un lindo joven patinando en este lugar, sus movimientos eran fluidos, atrayentes… Era como si su cuerpo estuviese creando música al moverse por el hielo.

− Ese chico, ¿era yo?

Victor asintió.

− Recuerdo que ese día venia de regreso de una evento de mi padre y, se me ocurrió ver por la ventana del coche, fue ese preciso momento en donde te vi. Reconozco que no te vi claramente pero, desde ese día, tuve la necesidad de encontrarte… Ya que podías transmitir tanto con tan solo deslizarte en el hielo que pensé "Definitivamente debo encontrar a ese ángel"

El sonrojo en el rostro del menor se volvió más notorio, que este tuvo que bajar la mirada y ocultarla tras su cabello.

− ¿Yuuri? – hablo.

− A mí también…

− ¿Mmm?

− Yo también pensé algo similar, mientras estaba aún algo asustado por lo sucedido, pude verte fugazmente y… Mi mente pensó "un príncipe de ojos azules me salvo, espero volver a verlo algún día y agradecerle"

Apretó con fuerza ambas manos, pensando que quizás, sus palabras fueran tomadas como una simple tontería pero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, la cálida mano del mayor se posó sobre una de las suyas.

− Ahora me doy cuenta, que tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos.

Yuuri levanto la vista, dirigiéndola hacia el rostro de ojos azules.

− Victor – dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

− ¿No sientes lo mismo?

Yuuri le contuvo la mirada y paso saliva.

− Si, también lo creo.

Y ambos sonrieron antes de que Makkachin saltara encima de ambos.

* * *

− ¿Recuérdame porque tengo que encubrir tus mentiras? – Pregunto Phichit a unos cuantos metros de la casa.

− No son mentiras, solo es ocultar la verdad para evitar que mi hermana se moleste.

− ¿Mas?

− Phichit – deteniéndose frente a él y dándose la vuelta para encararlo − si cuando salía por las noches como Shade mi hermana me reñía hasta el cansancio, si se entera de que me frecuento con el hijo de nuestro enemigo es capaz de encerrarme donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

− Y con gusto apoyo esa idea – dijo cruzándose de brazos – sabes lo que pienso respecto a esa "amistad" – haciendo énfasis en la palabra con sus dedos− es el hijo del rey Demian, capaz y ambos estén tramando algo en contra tuya.

− Victor no haría eso.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto con molestia – desde mi punto de vista, él es el enemigo y no deberías frecuentarlo.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

− Es más, creo que en este mismo momento iré y le diré toda a tu hermana, así quizás evitemos que sigas fraternizando con el enemigo.

Phichit camino haciendo a un lado a su mejor amigo, hasta que este lo detuvo cuando estaba por tocar el timbre.

− Si tú le dices eso, le diré que tú lo sabias y que me cubriste infinidad de veces – dijo cruzando los brazos tras su espalda – Que desde que volví "esas salidas contigo" en realidad eran salidas para ver a Víctor.

Phichit se tensó al escucharlo hablar, sabiendo que su amigo estaba sonriendo por la escena que sucedería si Mary se enteraba de ello.

− No lo harías.

− ¿Y tú?

Yuuri se giró y ambos conectaron sus miradas.

− No serias capaz de decirle eso a Mary.

− Si me van a reñir, compartirás el castigo conmigo – cruzándose de brazos – y si eso no es suficiente, estoy seguro que el señor Sunan estará feliz de saber que su yerno no es otro que el mismo Seung−Gil Lee, hijo del comandante Lee.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Phichit.

− No sé de qué hablas – desvió la mirada.

Yuuri sonrió internamente, sabía de antemano que su mejor amigo quería ocultar su relación a cualquier precio, no por miedo a la reacción de sus padres, ya que ellos solo deseaban que sus hijos fueran felices, sin importar quien fuera la persona que escogieran para ello pero, la razón del por qué tanto Phichit como Seung callaban su relación, era por el padre de este último.

No era un secreto que el comandante Lee era un hombre tradicional y que se esperaba que su hijo tomara como esposa a alguna noble que, gracias al matrimonio, forjara alguna alianza política… Una situación que si bien, su mejor amigo nunca le comento o explico – y que a la fecha no ha tenido la amabilidad de decirle abiertamente que tiene pareja− intuía perfectamente, ya que era lo que se comentaba por la escuela cuando se hablaba de la realeza, los nobles y sus bodas.

Sinceramente, esperaba que aquello se solucionara pronto para su mejor amigo y este pudiese ser feliz con la persona que amaba la cual, aun no le era presentada formalmente… Lo cual era una situación por demás triste.

− Sí, claro – sonrió, dejando de lado sus pensamientos y avanzo hacia la puerta − ¿Entramos?

Su mejor amigo entrecerró los ojos.

Yuuri solo siguió sonriendo.

Phichit suspiro, negó con su cabeza y camino hacia la puerta, la cual Yuuri ya había abierto, paso por su lado y le saco la lengua a lo que Yuuri soltó una ligera risa.

Estaba por entrar cuando nuevamente, como el día anterior, nota esa sensación de que alguien lo observaba.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Phichit al ver que Yuuri no estaba.

\- No, no pasa nada, seguro es mi imaginación – contesto y entro a la casa.

La puerta fue cerrada una vez que entraron a la casa, encontrándose con Mary, Adalberto, Sunan y el viejo Cid hablando en la sala respecto a un tema que, por el gesto que mantenían en sus rostros, era algo por lo cual debían preocuparse.

− ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Yuuri.

Todos regresaron a verse antes de que Adalberto tomara la palabra.

− Sucedió algo que no preveíamos.

− ¿El qué?

− Ardyn fue dado de baja de la guarda real – contesto Sunan.

Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de aparentar sorpresa al escuchar la noticia.

− ¿Cuándo…?

− Sucedió esta mañana – dijo Sunan – La noticia fue dada en el noticiero, aunque solo se intuye que el rey lo destituyo puesto que, se presentó al nuevo comandante de la guarda y argumentaron que Ardyn declino por voluntad propia, ya que decidió "dedicarse" más tiempo a su familia.

− Los que conocen a Ardyn saben que él no declinaría por nada del mundo, sobre todo cuando juro que prefería morir antes de abandonar la guarda sin haberme capturado.

− Por eso mismo pensamos que el rey está tramando algo – agrego Adalberto – es bastante inusual que Demian lo deje ir tan fácil, sobre todo cuando el ultimo comandante… Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

− Entonces… ¿Crees que Demian enviara a alguien para que asesine a Ardyn?

− Puede ser, aunque eso ya no nos incumbe, lo que nos debe preocupar es ese nuevo comandante – dijo girándose para encarar a los demás – con el dentro de la guarda, será difícil movernos, no sabemos cuáles serán sus próximos movimientos, si Demian lo puso, es por algo.

Yuuri bajo la vista.

Es cierto que Ardyn no era de su gracia, muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir a causa suya, en infinidad de veces pudo ser testigo de las maneras poco morales que tenía al actuar respecto a las cazas nocturnas, de cómo prefería dejar morir a otros cuando "creía" que no podía salvarles de los cadentes y era un suicidio mandar a sus hombres en un intento que sería en vano. Pero también, fue testigo de la fidelidad que le demostraba a su rey, de las noches de incesante búsqueda de un ladrón que "amenazaba" la paz del reino, de lo estratégico que solía ser en sus batallas, del buen maestro que era cuando entrenaba a sus hombres, un soldado frio y estricto que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su reino, así tuviera que usar los métodos más viles que tuviese a la mano.

Definitivamente no podía dejar que sucediera lo que pensaba, si estaba al alcance de su mano, evitaría que otra vida se apagara por culpa de Demian Nikiforov.

− No lo dejare morir.

Todos los presentes dejaron la conversación que mantenían para regresar a verle.

− ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Mary, curiosa por el semblante tan serio que su hermano menor había adoptado.

Yuuri suspiro y hablo nuevamente.

− No dejare que Demian asesine al comandante Ardyn.

Adalberto y Sunan se miraron entre ellos antes de que el primero contestara.

− Yuuri, lo que suceda con Ardyn ya no es un tema que nos competa.

− Pero…

− Ardyn ha sido la causa de que miles de personas mueran – dijo con firmeza − ¿acaso olvidas cuántas vidas fueron arrebatadas por los cadentes solo porque el no quiso acudir a su rescate?

− No, pero…

− Casi te mata, ¿lo olvidas?

− No, no lo olvido pero… Eso no es…

− ¿Entonces? – Pregunto con impaciencia – lo que le suceda no es asunto tuyo mucho menos lo que Demian decida hacer con él.

− Dejaras que muera un hombre inocente.

− ¿Inocente? – Soltó una pequeña risa – Ardyn puede ser todo menos inocente.

Ambos mantenían la mirada fija sobre la del otro, fruncieron el ceño, dispuestos a que el otro comprendiera sus razones.

− No veo justa su muerte, es cierto ha cometido errores pero…

− Yuuri – coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y bajo el tono de su voz – escucha, si Ardyn fuera uno de nuestros hombres, haríamos lo que fuera para protegerlo, y lo sabes.

− Lo sé, pero…

− No hay peros – sentencio – el destino de Ardyn ya no es un tema que deba importarnos, el mismo decidió su destino al verter toda su fidelidad a un hombre como Demian, y los que le siguen solo tienen un final.

Yuuri apretó con fuerzas sus manos.

− En estos momentos hay temas mucho más importantes e imperativos que discutir – bajando sus manos de los hombros del menor – Este tema está cerrado – dándole la espalda para continuar discutiendo con los demás el tema que les era de importancia.

Yuuri sintió la impotencia volver a recorrerle, nuevamente se encontraba atado, no podía hacer nada para salvar a alguien, aun cuando ese alguien fuera el mismo Ardyn. Es cierto, reconocía todas y cada una de sus acciones pero, la muerte no era un camino que le deseara.

¿Cómo se suponía que gobernaría si no era capaz de tomar decisiones de esa índole sin que le censuraran? ¿Cómo esperaban que salvara el mundo si no podía correr riesgos cuando creía que eso era lo correcto? ¿Acaso esperaban que se sentara y dejara que los demás tomaran las decisiones? ¿Que era un muñeco al cual podían manipular a su antojo?

No, él no era un títere, él era el príncipe, hijo del rey Regis y por sobre todo, era el entronado… El elegido para salvar el mundo, no dejaría que nadie tomara las decisiones por él, si colocaban un muro frente a él, el construiría el camino a seguir.

Yuuri levanto la vista y hablo.

− No, dije que no dejare que Ardyn muera y mantendré mi palabra.

Adalberto negó con su cabeza ante la terquedad del menor, se giró para volver a encararlo y contesto.

− Ya hablamos de esto, no vamos a salvarlo.

− Si, lo haremos, no permitiré otra muerte por culpa de Demian.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se acercó al más joven.

− No voy a arriesgar a otras personas solo por tu capricho, el destino de Ardyn está decidido, fin de la discusión.

− Esa es tu opinión pero no la acepto, lo voy a salvar y tú vas a ayudarme.

−No lo hare, es una locura lo que propones.

Yuuri apretó sus manos pero no cambio de opinión.

− Si lo harás, porque yo te lo ordeno.

Adalberto no contesto.

− Soy tu rey y esa es la decisión que tome – dijo sin titubear y manteniendo la mirada fija en el rostro del mayor – vas a ayudarme quieras o no.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en la del otro, esperando que el otro la desviara en señal de derrota. El ambiente se sentía tenso por la discusión de ambos. Nadie de los presentes sabía que hacer o decir, solo se mantuvieron expectantes de lo que sucedería en los próximos minutos. No fue hasta que la risa grabe y divertida del viejo Cid se escuchó en el lugar, que la tensión se evaporo.

− Definitivamente eres hijo de Regis – dijo levantándose del sofá en el que estaba, acercándose a ambos – cuando tomas una decisión no hay fuerza que te haga cambiarla.

− Yo…

Cid levanto una mano para pedirle que guardara silencio y sonrió.

− Has tomado tu decisión y has dado la orden a seguir, nosotros como tus consejeros siempre te daremos las opiniones y sugerencias que pudiéramos tener respecto a la misma pero, solo tú debes saber qué camino tomar.

− Cid – la voz de Adalberto lo llamo pero este lo ignoro.

− Debes saber que tus decisiones como rey, tendrán consecuencias, sean buena o malas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Yuuri asintió sin bajar la mirada.

− Un rey nunca se retracta de una decisión tomada – dijo cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda − ¿estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

Volvió a asentir sin emitir palabras.

Cid sonrió.

− Muy bien, si esa es la orden del rey eso se hará.

− Pero Cid, es una locura – dijo Adalberto tratando de hacerle comprender.

− Adalberto – el viejo se giró para verlo de frente− el mismo lo dijo, es el rey y nosotros debemos acatar sus órdenes, si algo sucede el será el único que deberá tomar la responsabilidad de lo que suceda.

El rubio hizo una mueca de fastidio.

− De acuerdo – contesto sin ganas.

− Muy bien – dando pequeño golpes en su hombro – enviaremos a algunos de nuestros hombres para que vigilen a Ardyn y lo sigan hasta que llegue a su destino, si sucede algo ellos nos avisaran.

− Gracias – Yuuri sonrió.

− De nada – contesto el viejo Cid – ahora que esto se solucionó, lo mejor es retomar el tema que nos interesa – dijo y volvió a su sitio.

Adalberto resoplo al verse obligado a hacer algo que consideraba innecesario pero, la orden ya estaba dada y no le quedaba otra cosa más que acatarla. Con el fastidio claramente marcado en su rostro se giró para seguir la conversación con los demás.

Yuuri solo sonrió al ver lo sucedido, alegrándose de que por una vez, algo que había decidió respecto a su vida desde que supo quién era realmente, fue tomado en cuenta y seguido por los demás. Se giró sobre sus talones para ver a su mejor amigo y este solo le sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza, ambos rieron por lo bajo y se acercaron a los demás, para discutir el tema del nuevo comandante de la guarda real.

* * *

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

Bien, un capitulo ligero con dosis de Victuuri :3

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

No hubo mucha acción, ni nueva información la verdad, solo son acciones que suceden tras el último capítulo así que no esperaba poner mucho, de hecho, este capítulo era por mucho, más largo pero decidí cortarle hasta este punto o los aburro jajaja

¿Creen que si Yuuri salva al ex comandante, tendrá consecuencias a futuro? Por qué Cid se lo dejo bastante claro.

¿Sera un problema ese nuevo comandante?

¿Qué les pareció que Phichit sea el alcahuete de Yuuri? Además de que lo hace porque también él tiene sus secretos que, aunque Yuuri no los dice, los conoce jajaja

Y hasta aquí llegamos, espero pronto traer el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	26. Capitulo XXII:予期せぬ提携 (Alianzas) Parte II

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XXII –**

 **予期せぬ提** **携** **  
** **(Alianzas Inesperadas)**

 **Parte II**

" _Frente a un común enemigo, de un rival, me hago amigo."_

* * *

Con pesar y rostros abatidos, la familia del ex comandante Ardyn, acomodaba sus maletas así como las pocas pertenencias que le fueron dejadas tras perder su título. Nunca se imaginaron vivir una situación como la que estaba sucediendo, tener que abandonar todo lo que conocían era inimaginable y ahora, teniendo que asumir esa realidad, el miedo a lo que les esperaba era indescriptible.

Ardyn salió de la que alguna vez llamo su casa, siendo escoltado por dos soldados, quienes lo habían vigilado a cada paso que daba ya que no le era permitido llevarse más allá de las cosas pertinentes. La puerta de la entrada fue cerrada con llave, recorrió su entrono con la mirada, soltó un suspiro y bajo los escalones, avanzando hasta que llego con su familia.

Abrazo con fuerza a sus dos hijos quienes sollozaron levemente dentro del mismo, el susurro unas cuantas palabras a las cuales ellos asintieron y se alejaron de su padre limpiándose las lágrimas.

Su esposa por su parte, se mantuvo firme y no derramo lagrima alguna, solo le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

– Lo siento – susurro Ardyn con tristeza.

– No, no tienes que lamentarlo – contesto su esposa – hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance y estoy orgullosa de ti.

– Pero…

Ella negó con su cabeza.

– Saldremos adelante, estamos juntos – aseguro llevando sus manos al rostro de su marido – nos levantaremos de nuevo, lejos de todo esto.

Ardyn sonrió y abrazo a su esposa por unos segundos.

Los pasos de una tercera persona les hizo separarse y, al percatarse de quien se trataba hablo.

– Entren al auto – dijo con seriedad.

Su esposa asintió y animo a sus hijos para que hicieran lo mismo.

Una vez estos estuvieron dentro del auto, se giró para encarar a los guardias y la nueva persona que se encontraba con ellos.

– Supongo que viniste a regodearte ¿no? – Dijo con un tono de voz de que demostraba su molestia – ¿Comandante Fleuret?

El hombre soltó una ligera risa.

Fleuret era un hombre alto, ojos color azules y cabello rubio, era bastante joven al menos unos años más que el propio Ardyn, había sido un soldado que trabajo duro durante sus poco años de servicio, ganándose el apoyo de sus compañeros, nobles a los que había servido en ciertas tareas designadas por el rey y que, para frustración del ex comandante, había estado detrás del puesto desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Solo vine a despedirme de usted después de todo, fue mi comandante y lo respeto por ello.

Ardyn negó con su cabeza y se acercó a él.

– Ni tú te crees eso – le susurro – tu y yo sabemos que siempre quisiste mi puesto, solo esperaste el momento preciso para quitármelo.

Fleuret solo sonrió ante lo dicho y contesto.

– Buena suerte Capitán… Oh, mejor dicho, Señor Ardyn.

El ex comandante solo frunció el ceño, le dedico una mirada de desconfianza y se giró sobre sus talones, caminando hacia el auto para abordarlo, una vez estuvo en su interior, el auto arranco y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, hasta que se perdió por completo en el horizonte.

– Comandante – uno de los soldados se acercó a el – ¿que procede?

Fleuret soltó una ligera risa y giro su cabeza para ver al soldado.

– Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – indico, sabiendo que no había nadie más en el lugar – las órdenes del rey son claras – recalco.

– ¿Debe parecer un asalto? – preguntó el otro soldado.

– Así mismo, debe parecer como si un terrible asalto durante la próxima hora, acabo con la vida del ex comandante y su familia – dijo con diversión – no debe quedar rastro alguno de su presencia, quedo claro.

Ambos soldados asintieron y se alejaron de su nuevo comandante, sin percatarse que a pocos metros dos encapuchados habían escuchado todo desde que Ardyn, había salido de su casa.

Ambas figuras regresaron a verse, se asintieron y se alejaron rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

El cuarto se encontraba iluminado por la pequeña lámpara de escritorio, la luna comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo mientras este se encontraba matizado entre un color naranja y un azul oscuro. El único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar, eran las voces de dos personas que se mantenían en contacto gracias a una video llamada.

– No seas dramático – aseguro mientras reía – no vas a morir por un poco de trabajo.

– No eres tú a quien le ponen a revisar miles de documentos acerca de economía, política y presupuesto mensual – contesto la segunda voz.

– Oh, vamos Victor, solo son papeles y cuestión de concentración.

Victor arrugo el ceño.

– Ya quisiera verte a ti en mi lugar.

– Bueno, algún día estaré en ese sitio así que, por lo mientras debes esforzarte por los dos.

– Eso no me anima.

Yuuri continúo riendo al ver los gestos del otro.

– Ha…– soltó un suspiro de cansancio – preferiría estar deslizándome por el hielo y practicando contigo que aquí, encerrado con todo el trabajo que me dejo mi padre.

– Victor – le llamo con una sonrisa – ya tuviste unas horas de diversión, ahora debes trabajar.

Victor hizo un gesto de tristeza, uno que le recordaba a pequeño cachorro.

– Lo mejor es que termines el trabajo, si lo terminas a tiempo podremos vernos más rápido y practicar un poco más de lo usual.

– En eso tienes razón… Aunque…

Yuuri noto que Victor tenía un gesto un poco inusual en su rostro.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– No es nada grave – se apresuró a contestar – es que, no es solo el trabajo que me deja mi padre también están los preparativos de la boda.

– ¿Boda? – Yuuri parpadeo unos segundos.

Victor solo asintió sin ánimos.

En ese momento, el azabache sintió como si un balde de agua helada le fuera tirado encima. Había olvidado por completo que Victor estaba comprometido con la hija de un noble, quizás ese detalle lo paso por alto por todas las cosas que vivieron desde que supo quién era realmente y, ahora que lo recordaba, un extraño sentimiento de tristeza comenzaba a inundarlo.

" _No entiendo, ¿Por qué siento como si me apretaran el corazón?"_ se preguntó, mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de su pantalón.

– ¿Yuuri?

La voz de Victor lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

– ¿He? – Yuuri regreso a ver la pantalla – lo siento, ¿qué decías?

– Nada, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto con algo de preocupación – te noto algo tenso.

– Si, no te preocupes solo recordé que tenía que hacer algo – comenzando a reír por los nervios.

Victor frunció el ceño por la respuesta.

– Sabes que cuentas conmigo si sucede algo, ¿verdad?

Yuuri sonrió ligeramente.

– Lo sé.

Ambos se contemplaron a través de la pantalla sin saber que decir exactamente, la tensión era clara, como si algo hubiese ocurrido entre ambos sin darse cuenta.

No fue hasta que Victor hablo que la tensión se rompió.

– Tengo que irme, si no termino esto mi padre comenzara a reñirme y no quiero volver a escucharlo decir que no soy responsable de nada.

Yuuri asintió.

– Cuídate, ¿sí?

– Lo hare – contesto – tú has lo mismo.

– Con un guardaespaldas como el que tengo, dudo que me pase algo.

– No esta demás prevenir.

– Cierto – Victor sonrió – Nos vemos.

– Adiós.

Y la pantalla se apagó.

Yuuri se levantó de su escritorio para caminar hacia su cama y dejarse caer sobre la misma.

– No entiendo – se dijo – ¿qué me sucede con Victor? – tomando una almohada para abrazarla – ¿Por qué me sentí así cuando escuche lo de su boda?

Sus pensamientos era un torbellino y sus emociones no dejaban pensar con claridad, aquellos sentimientos eran algo que jamás había experimentado y no saber el porqué de ellos lo tenían desconcertado.

– ¿Que me sucede?

No pudo pensar en una respuesta puesto que, unos cuantos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantarse de golpe.

– Voy.

Ebrio la puerta y se encontró con su hermana.

– Yuuri.

– ¿Que sucede?

– Lo mejor es que bajes, hay algo que debes saber.

Yuuri asintió, salió de la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, acompaño a su hermana mayor escaleras abajo.

* * *

El rey contemplaba la iluminada ciudad desde el balcón de su habitación. Su esposa, la reina Anora, había salido junto a su pequeño hijastro para concluir unos temas referentes a la fiesta de navidad que estaba próxima a realizarse por lo que, aquella tarde, se encontraba solo disfrutando de una copa de vino y la lectura del libro que había dejado a medio leer.

Sus labios saboreaban el vino y su mente se regocijaba de la buena lectura, sus planes, aunque a veces eran entorpecidos, no habían sufrido cambio alguno durante aquellos años, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Como si el destino le respondiera, un humo color negro comenzó a aparecer tras él, hasta formar la figura de un hombre cubierto de una pesada armadura y una capa que el viento movía.

– Que te has presentado esta noche significa que tienes información valiosa que darme, ¿no es así?

El hombre de armadura no hablo, solo un humor color grisáceo salió de las aberturas de sus casco.

Demian sonrió, dejando su copa de vino sobre la pequeña mesa junto a él y se levantó de su lugar para encararlo.

Algo que le era divertido en demasía, era que gracias a los miles de experimentos que había hecho en aquel sujeto que ahora era un títere a su servicio, era el que este no poseía habla, solo podía comunicarse a través de pensamientos pero, solo podía hacerlo con el rey.

– ¿Que me tienes? – Pregunto acercándose – ¿qué averiguaste de Katsuki Yuuri?

Nuevamente un humo color grisáceo fue expulsado a través del casco y el rey sonrió con algo de sorpresa en su rostro.

– Interesante – dijo con una sonrisa.

Demian se alejó del hombre de armadura y camino hacia el balcón, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte.

– Nunca imagine que mi propio hijo mantendría una amistad con él primogénito de Regis – dijo cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda.

El hombre volvió a expulsar humo por su casco.

– No hare nada – dijo girándose sobre sus talones – esto podría servirme, si mi hijo continua frecuentándolo quizás me ayude a cumplir lo que estoy buscando mucho antes de los previsto – aclaro con una sonrisa – ciertamente cambia un poco mis planes pero, no lo suficiente como para arruinarlos.

El hombre de la armadura bajo la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

– Sigue vigilándolos como hasta ahora e infórmame si descubres algo nuevo.

El hombre asintió y así como había aparecido, desapareció en una bruma de humo oscura.

– Hijo mío, me has dado una oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar.

Y el rey soltó una breve risa.

* * *

Los rostros de los presentes demostraban cuan asombrados estaban por la información que Adalberto estaba revelándoles. Desde que supieron que Ardyn había sido degradado de la guarda, la sensación de que Demian enviaría a sus soldados a matarlo era una constante desde que se supe pero, escuchar que realmente el rey había dado la orden de hacerlo, los había sorprendido en demasía.

– Entonces, si dio la orden – dijo Yuuri sin salir del asombro que le causo la noticia.

– Piensa hacerlo pasar por un asalto – continuo Adalberto – no me sorprende, es la forma más sencilla de hacer pasar un asesinato por aun desafortunado incidente.

– ¿Lo haces sonar como si ya lo hubiesen hecho antes?

– Créeme – dirigiendo su vista al azabache – te sorprendería la cantidad de asesinatos que han sido encubiertos de esa forma.

Yuuri bajo la mirada, pensando en cuantas vidas pudo haber tomado Demian de ese modo sin que nadie sospechara.

– ¿Saben que ruta tomaran? – intervino Sunan.

– Según nuestros espías, tomaran la ruta que conecta Kilika con Giza.

Al escucharlo, Yuuri levanto la vista con rapidez.

– Pero – los interrumpió – esa ruta está llena de acantilados.

– Lamentablemente es la más rápida que hay si lo que quieren es llegar a la frontera antes de media noche – aseguro Sunan – los cadentes abundan cuando oscurece pero después de esa hora son más feroces y violentos.

– Lo sé – respondió con amargura.

– ¿Y qué haremos? – hablo Mary.

– Eso depende de Yuuri.

Todos voltearon a verlo haciendo que este se pusiera un poco nervioso por las intensas miradas que estaba recibiendo de los demás.

– Yo…

Tuvo que respirar profundamente para tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, recordándose así mismo, que aquella fue idea suya, que si quería salvar al ex comandante, tendría que tomar la iniciativa.

– Debemos alcanzarlos – dijo con determinación – debemos impedir que su plan tenga éxito.

– Enviaré a unos de mis hombres para ello – contesto Adalberto.

– No – respondió Yuuri – iremos nosotros, no quiero muertes innecesarias, si queremos salvarlo debemos hacerlo nosotros mismos.

Todos regresaron a verse antes de asentir y regresarlo a ver.

– Muy bien, iremos y te mantendremos informado – volvió a decir Adalberto a lo que Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

– Creo que no me di a entender, cuando dije Iremos a salvarlo, también me incluía.

– Definitivamente, no.

– Lo siento Adalberto, pero iré.

– ¿Perdiste la cabeza? – Levantando la voz – ¿Y si uno de los hombres de Demian te ve?

– Ese es el detalle, no me vera a mí – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Adalberto enarco una ceja al igual que los demás.

– Glass Shade ira con ustedes.

* * *

 _Su visión era borrosa, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo se sentía entumido y un charco de sangre se encontraba debajo de él. A su lado, se encontraban los cuerpos inertes de quienes habían sido sus cuidadoras en palacio._

 _El viento contenía un olor de sangre y azufre, que le irritaba los ojos._

 _Con esfuerzo logro enfocar el horizonte, visualizando dos figuras a unos cuantos metros de él, alzo la mano como queriendo alcanzarlas pero el dolor de su cuerpo hizo que esta colapsara segundos después._

 _Trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía._

 _Solo logro girar su cabeza al escuchar los gritos de la figura más pequeña._

– _¿Cómo pudiste?_

 _No logro escuchar la contestación de la figuras más alta._

– _¿Tan poco valemos para ti?_

 _Silencio nuevamente._

– _¿Por qué lo hice? – Pregunto la figura más pequeña acercándose a la más alta – Debía alejarlo de ti, de lo que querías hacer._

 _Nuevamente no escucho la contestación._

– _Prefiero morir antes de entregártelo._

 _La figura más alta tomo a la otra de lo que parecía su cuello y la alzo hasta dejarla suspendida en el aire._

– _Eres un… Monstruo – dijo la figura más pequeña de forma entrecortada._

 _No escucho lo que dijo la otra figura, lo único que pudo notar era como esta atravesaba el estómago de la segunda con lo que parecía su mano._

–Victor.

Escucho una voz llamándolo a lo lejos.

– Victor.

El sonido se hacía más cercano.

– ¡Victor!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en el sofá con la respiración acelerada y la frente empapada de sudor.

– Victor, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Noel, sentándose a su lado.

El no contesto solo regreso a verlo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Otra vez la pesadilla?

Victor solo asintió a la pregunta.

Noel hizo un gesto de preocupación, se levantó de su lugar para tomar el vaso y llenarlo de agua, entregándoselo al de ojos azules unos instantes después.

– Tómalo, te hará bien.

Victor tomo el vaso y tomo su contenido de un solo trago.

– ¿Mejor?

– Si, gracias – dejando el vaso en la mesita de al lado.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

– No hay mucho que pueda decir, es la misma pesadilla de siempre – recostándose en el respaldo del sofá.

– Lo sé pero, es extraño que después de años regresara sin más – hablo con preocupación.

– Quizás tanto estrés provoco que regresara.

Su mejor amigo frunció el ceño no muy convencido de eso.

– No te preocupes, estaré bien – dijo apretando ligeramente el hombro de su mejor amigo.

– No me pidas que no me preocupe, siempre lo hare, mi deber es cuidarte, si algo te pasa…

– Si algo me pasa – intervino – sé que cuento contigo para sacarme del problema.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos antes de que Noel la desviara y soltara un suspiro.

– De acuerdo, pero si la pesadilla se vuelve insoportable, prométeme que hablaras conmigo.

Victor asintió.

– Debo irme – dijo levantándose – tengo encargos que realizar, últimamente el maestro Ballad me ha mantenido ocupado.

– Seguramente quiere desquitarse contigo ya que no he vuelto a entrenar – dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

– Muy gracioso.

– Así me amas.

Noel rodo los ojos.

– Deja de holgazanear y termina el trabajo – sentencio – o ambos seremos regañados por el rey.

– ¿Ambos?– frunció el ceño.

– Tu por flojo y yo por consentirlo.

Victor rio y Noel negó con su cabeza.

Emprendió su camino hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de su protegido cuando estaba por salir del despacho, Victor le sonrió y salió del lugar.

Una vez Noel cerró la puerta, volvió a recostarse en el amplio sofá.

– No entiendo, ¿Por qué esa pesadilla nuevamente volvió a aparecer? – Se preguntó – Incluso se volvió más nítida que hace años.

Recordando fugazmente la voz de aquella persona, los gritos y el olor a sangre en el aire.

" _¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas?"_ pensó para sus adentros _"¿Por qué sueño con ellas?"_

Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

* * *

La noche ya había caído, ninguna estrella brillaba en el cielo, el ambiente se sentía pesado y triste, el paisaje árido así como las olas rompiéndose a lo lejos no calmaban los sentimientos de impotencia que estaban reprimiendo. Abandonar el lugar que había sido su hogar desde que nacieron, fue un duro golpe para toda la familia sobre todo para Ardyn, quien internamente maldecía a aquel ladrón que fue el inicio de su caída.

– Papá – lo llamo su hijo más joven – ¿estaremos bien?

Ardyn suspiro y atrajo a su hijo para abrazarlo.

– Estaremos bien – dedicándole una sonrisa – siempre te gustaron los chocobo, ¿no es así?

Su hijo asintió.

– Ahora podrás aprender a criarlos – las palabras hicieron reír a su hijo – Todo estará bien.

Su hijo lo abrazo con fuerza antes de regresar a su sitio dentro del auto.

El camino que recorrían era tranquilo, el paisaje pasaba rápidamente a través de la ventana, el sonido de los cadentes emergiendo comenzaba a hacerse presente, agradeciendo internamente que el auto en el que viajaba contuviera faros en vez de luces normales o no sabrían que hacer si uno aparecía a mitad de la carretera.

El auto comenzó a saltar ligeramente por los baches que contenía el camino que conectaba Kilika con Giza, el sonido de las olas rompiéndose se hizo más fuerte, indicándoles que el curso se volvería más movido a partir de ese momento.

– Papá.

– Tranquilo, el camino será así hasta que lleguemos a Giza, una vez estemos ahí todo volverá a la normalidad.

Su hijo asintió y se hundió en su asiento.

Los minutos pasaron y, el camino tal como lo índico se volvió más movido hasta que, un fuerte sonido los alerto, el auto comenzó a moverse con fuerza, haciendo que el chofer tuviera que maniobrar para que el mismo no cayera por los acantilados, golpeándose de frente contra unas rocas más cercanas.

Abrió sus ojos unos segundos después del impacto, parpadeando un poco para enfocar el lugar. Con rapidez se movió para verificar a su familia, alegrándose que nada les hubiera pasado por el golpe.

– ¿Están bien? – les pregunto.

Su esposa e hijos asintieron.

– ¿Que sucedió? – pregunto su esposa con algo de temor.

– No lo sé – le contesto – es mejor salir.

Su mujer asintió y abrieron la puerta del auto, comenzando a salir uno a uno del mismo. El chofer se encontraba revisando el auto, puesto que el cofre estaba despidiendo un humo grisáceo donde impacto con la roca.

– ¿Que paso? – le pregunto al chofer.

– Una llanta se ponchó – dijo levantándose – es por ello que perdí el control del auto.

Ardyn enarco una ceja al escuchar la explicación, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el chofer.

– No – contesto – Deberíamos llamar a una grúa, estamos cerca de Giza, estoy seguro que vendrán a socorrernos – indico examinando el auto – ¿crees que los faros resistirán hasta que vengan?

– Si, por suerte la maquina no sufrió daños.

Asintió y regreso con su familia, quienes tenían un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

– Cariño –hablo su esposa.

– No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – dejando su mano sobre su hombro – hablaremos a una grúa y vendrán por nosotros.

– ¿Y los cadentes? – pregunto su hijo mayor.

– Los faros son funcionales, estaremos a salvo de ellos.

Su familia soltó un suspiro de alivio.

– Entren al auto.

– ¿Y tú? – su esposa lo regreso a ver.

– Estaré con el chofer hasta que venga la grúa.

Ellos asintieron.

– Muy bien – se giró para hablarle al chofer – llamaremos a una…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena.

De la boca del chofer comenzaba a emanar un camino de sangre, su mirada estaba perdida y en su pecho, una espada lo atravesaba por completo, manchando el suelo con la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Tras de él se encontraba un soldado de la guarda, quien era el responsable de aquel acto.

– Ha…

Tras soltar un último gemido, el cuerpo inerte del chofer cayó al suelo haciendo que Ardyn diera un paso atrás al verlo caer.

– Lo siento comandante… No es personal – dijo el soldado.

El soldado arremetió en contra del ex comandante que, con esfuerzo, logro interceptar con sus manos la hoja de la espada, siendo arrastrado unos pasos hacia atrás por la fuerza del otro.

– Corran – dijo de forma entre cortada – ¡Váyanse! – eleva la voz para que su familia lo escuchara.

Su esposa no dijo nada y junto a sus hijos comenzó correr.

Ardyn forcejeo con el soldado durante unos instantes hasta que logro quitarle la espada, empuñarla y atravesarlo con ella. Por un segundo el alivio recorrió su cuerpo pero, tal sensación se desvaneció cuando el grito de su esposa e hijos, le hizo girarse, encontrándose con más de doce soldados con espada en mano.

Todo ocurría como en cámara lenta.

Los soldados alzaron sus espadas para arremeter en contra de su esposa e hijos, sus gritos eran desgarradores, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo y la impotencia comenzó a abrirse paso.

Sus pies avanzaban lentamente, las espadas caían en dirección a su familia, no había anda que pudiera hacer para protegerles.

Fue durante esa fracción de segundo que, el sonido de dos espadas chocando se escuchó en el lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que veía.

Tres figuras envueltas en oscuras capuchas habían interceptado el ataque, su familia se encontraba en el suelo, temblando por el miedo que estaban sintiendo.

– Váyanse – dijo la figura más alta.

La esposa de Ardyn asintió y animo a sus hijos a levantarse, comenzando a correr hasta llegar a su esposo, quien los abrazo unos segundos.

– Quédense atrás, no se acerquen – les dijo.

Los tres asintieron y Ardyn corrió para apoyar a quienes los habían salvado de la muerte.

* * *

– Así que… Así fue como murió Celestino – dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba lo triste que estaba por la noticia – el noticiero solo informo que había muerto por culpa de un vial que el mismo había usado pero, nunca espere que Yuuri estuviese en ese lugar.

Anora asintió mientras observaba el rostro de la joven oráculo a través de la laptop.

– ¿Cómo esta Yuuri?

– La noticia lo devasto, era un gran amigo y verle morir de esa forma…

– Entiendo – bajo la cabeza – me hubiese gustado estar ahí, para apoyarlo.

– Sabes que no es posible.

– Lo sé, pero me siento tan impotente de no poder ayudarle.

– Ya lo haces – aseguro con una sonrisa – haces todo lo que está en tus manos, preparándole el camino que deberá seguir cuando el momento llegue.

– A veces me gustaría que el destino que nos aguarda no llegara.

– Tu sabes mejor que yo que el destino, es algo que es imposible de cambiar, aun cuando tratemos de modificarlo, llegaremos al mismo punto, quizás en otras circunstancias pero…

– Solo espero que el final que visualice… Pueda modificarse – apretando con fuerza la tela de su vestido.

– Solo podemos espera lo mejor.

Yuuko asintió.

– Hay algo bueno dentro de toda la tragedia que vivió nuestro príncipe.

– ¿Así? – dijo sorprendida.

– Adalberto me comunico que Yuuri finalmente decidió tomar su papel como el futuro rey y, como el entronado.

Yuko sonrió al escucharlo.

– Así que finalmente las ruedas del destino comenzaron a caminar para él.

Anora no comento nada y solo le dedico una simple sonrisa.

– El momento se acerca, ¿Estas preparada?

El oráculo cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente y al abrirlos nuevamente, le dedico una mirada llena de determinación.

– Se cuál es mi destino y el futuro que me aguarda, no mentira al decir que no tengo miedo, porque lo tengo y mucho – aseguro sin titubeos – pero, estoy segura que cuando todo termine, un futuro mejor y lleno de luz será el nuevo comienzo que nos guie hacia el mañana.

La reina solo sonrió, reprimiendo sus propios pensamientos y guardando para sí misma las palabras que deseaba decirle a la joven oráculo, ya que no deseaba generarle más confusión o dolor del que ya cargaba sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Tu esposo ya está enterado?

Yuuko enarco una ceja.

– Sobre lo que está por llegar.

La joven oráculo suspiro y contesto.

– Lo sabe… Siempre lo ha sabido – dijo con tristeza – se lo dije mucho antes de casarnos, por eso cada que le es posible trata de persuadirme, de ir en contra de los designios de los sidéreos.

–…

– Pero… Siempre le doy la misma respuesta.

– ¿La cuál es?

– Soy el oráculo… Nací con la sangre sagrada de la dinastía de las profetas de los sidéreos, fue escogida por ellos para ser el oráculo que guie al entronado hasta el final y… así como nací para ser el oráculo y continuar la labor que mucho oráculos anteriores a mi hicieron… Moriré siéndolo…

Anora no dijo nada ante las palabras de la más joven.

– Nací para ser el oráculo, vivo para cumplir los designios de los sidéreos y moriré cuando ellos lo decidan pero, hasta el último minuto de mi vida… Seré el oráculo de Altissia.

La reina de Nueva Hasetsu se sorprendió brevemente pero, tras salir de su estopor, sonrió nuevamente.

– Has crecido mucho, Yuuko.

– Las circunstancias a veces nos cambian.

Anora asintió a la respuesta.

– Cuando Yuuri y tú se vuelva a encontrar, ¿piensas entregarle _ese_ objeto?

– Sí.

Aunque Anora no podía verlo, sabía que Yuuko tenía una de sus manos sobre la pequeña cajeta color negro que estaba en la mesita de alado.

– Cuando Yuuri lo porte… Esta batalla que ha durado siglos, estará llegando a su fin.

La reina iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpear y su hijo entro con rapidez en ella.

– Madre.

– Yuri – dijo la reino girándose para encararlo – Creo recordar que te he ensañado a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación ajena.

– Lo lamento – dijo con una meuca en su rostro – pero los encargados de las decoraciones de la fiesta de navidad insisten en verte, según que unas cosas no combinan con no sé qué – encogiéndose de hombros.

La reina suspiro y se volvió a girar para volver su vista a la pantalla.

– Tengo que irme, el deber me llama.

– No te preocupes, hablaremos después.

– Cuídate mucho.

– Tu igual, suerte.

La reina le sonrió y la pantalla se apagó.

* * *

La sangre goteaba de sus espadas, los gemidos de los soldados antes de dar su último suspiro era acompañado por la fuerte brisa que soplaba en aquellos momentos. Todo se encontraba en penumbras, la única luz que iluminaba el lugar, era la que provenía del auto.

– ¿Ese era el último? – pregunto una de las figuras encapuchadas.

– Eso parece – le contesto la otra.

Todos voltearon a ver a su alrededor, buscando futuros enemigos pero, al descartar algún tipo de ataque, volvieron a meter sus espadas en sus fundas.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Ardyn.

Las figuras encapuchadas se regresaron a ver entre ellas y la más alta contesto.

– Nadie – contesto con una voz que por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar – No somos nadie, solo venimos a salvarte por que se nos ordenó hacerlo.

– ¿Se los ordenaron? – Ardyn enarco una ceja – ¿Quién?

– Esa información es confidencial – dijo al figura más pequeña – no nos es permitido dártela, confórmate con saber que si no fuera por quien nos ordenó salvarte, tú y tu familia estarían muertos.

El ex comandante frunció el ceño, claramente aquella respuesta no era suficiente para él, nadie salvaba a otra persona sin motivo alguno y, hasta donde recordaba, no contaba con ningún aliado que hiciera lo que estuviese a su alcance para salvarle. Algo no estaba bien en todo eso.

– ¿Y qué quieren a cambio? – pregunto frustrado.

La figura más alta soltó una risa.

– ¿De ti? – Observándolo de pies a cabeza– nada, ya lo oíste, estamos aquí porque se nos ordenó no porque nos produzca placer salvarte – cruzándose de brazos – si fuera por mí, hubiese dejado que esos soldados acabaran con lo que estaban comenzando.

– ¿Qué? – Ardyn apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

La figura encapuchada lo imito, con la clara intención de pelear con él.

Al ver la escena, su compañero suspiro se acercó a ambos y se colocó en medio.

– Es suficiente – dijo alzando sus manos para detenerlos – no venimos a pelear entre nosotros, se nos dio una orden, la cumplimos y es hora de irnos – dijo regresando a verlos.

Ambos se regresaron a ver, chasquearon la lengua y soltaron la empuñadura de sus espadas.

– Bien – volvió a decir – lo mejor es que se vaya capitán Ardyn, cuando se enteren de lo sucedido no dudaran en enviar a otro pelotón tras usted y su familia.

– Lo sé pero, al parecer el auto tiene una falla por el accidente, hasta que no llamemos a la grúa no podremos irnos.– contesto con molestia.

– Eso tiene arreglo.

Él se giró para que su vista enfocara a una cuarta figura que salió entre las sombras y camino hacia ellos.

– Él se encargara de arreglar el desperfecto y podrán irse.

Ardyn les dedico una mirada llena de desconfianza pero accedió a que la figura que había aparecido, arreglara el auto.

La figura estaba por caminar al auto cuando, el sonido de un disparo resonó en el lugar, las luces del auto se apagaron por completo y la oscuridad los engullo. La figura encapuchada que estaba en medio de Ardyn y la más alta, regreso a ver hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el disparo, encontrándose con un soldado mal herido con una pistola en la mano, sonriendo con altanería.

El encapuchado rápidamente saco una pistola de su cinturón y disparo al soldado, su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

– Tenemos problemas – dijo al figura más pequeña – sin los faros…

– Ya lo sé – le contesto la más alta.

Sus miedos más profundos comenzaron a tener forma.

El sonido característico de los cadentes al surgir del suelo se escuchó, con lentitud, sus figuras comenzaban a emerger hasta que sus figuras eran nítidas para ellos.

– Son diablillos – dijo la figura más pequeña, comenzando a contar el número de ellos, conteniendo el aliento al darse cuenta que estos aumentaban conforme pasaban los segundos – son demasiados.

– Ellos no son un problema – le contesto su compañero, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás junto a los demás, intentando proteger a la familia del ex comandante – preocúpate si aparecen….

Un nuevo sonido se hizo presente.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar del sonido, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al percatarse que varios Ferrogante comenzaban a emerger.

– Ahora si tenemos problemas, esos bichos son inmunes a los viales.

Todos desenfundaron sus espadas.

La familia de Ardyn se encontraba tras ellos sollozando por el miedo.

Los diablillos y los Ferrogante comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos, emitiendo fuertes rugidos que hacían temblar las rocas del lugar. No tenían donde escapar, los viales eran inútiles contra los enormes cadentes y los escurridizos que eran los diablillos no ayudaba en absoluto.

La tensión en sus frentes era evidente, el miedo los recorría…

Los cadentes estaban a menos de cinco metros, el aire olía a azufre, los diablillos los apuntaron con sus pequeños arcos, los Ferrogantes elevaron sus enormes espadas con la intención de dejarlas caer sobre ellos. Los gritos de la mujer de Ardyn los paralizo unos segundos hasta que…

El suelo se congelo, enormes bloques de hielos emergieron desde el suelo los cuales los rodearon hasta encerrarlos, protegiéndolos de los ataques de los cadentes.

Los bloques se rompieron segundos después, cuyos fragmentos salieron despedidos, atravesando a los diablillos quienes se volvieron cenizas mientras que los Ferrogantes se tambalearon hasta caer al suelo por la fuerza de los mismos.

Varios pares de ojos quedaron sorprendidos por lo sucedido, girando sus cabezas hacia la estructura rocosa más alta en el lugar, encontrándose con una figura cuya capa era movida por el viento.

– No puede ser – dijo Ardyn al verle.

– ¿Siempre tiene que hacer una entrada tan dramática? – dijo al figura encapuchada más pequeña.

– No podía ser de otro modo – le contesto su compañero más alto.

La figura se dejó caer desde lo alto, aterrizando con gracia frente a todos los presentes.

– Glass Shade – murmuro Ardyn aun sin salir del asombro – ¿Tu?

– Hola Capitán – lo saludo el ladrón – ¿me extraño?

El rostro de Ardyn cambio de color, un furioso rojo adornaba el mismo, la furia comenzaba a correr por su venas, de todas las personas que existían, al único que no quería volver a ver era a aquel ladrón que tanto daño le había hecho a su familia.

– ¿Tu que haces aquí? – Pregunto con furia – ¿Viniste a burlarte?

Shade sonrió.

– Lo crea o no, ese no es el motivo de mi presencia en este lugar.

– Entonces, ¿qué quieres? – avanzo hasta llegar hasta el – ya hiciste demasiado ¿no crees?

Shade lo observo con detenimiento, hizo el intento de contestarle cuando el sonido de los Ferrogantes levantándose de nuevo capto su atención.

– Tal parece que no piensan detenerse – dijo uno de los encapuchados.

– Los cadentes no suelen hacerlo mucho menos cuando hay humanos cerca de ellos – dijo Shade – por alguna razón siempre se han sentido atraído hacia nosotros.

El ladrón observo como los demás volvían a levantar sus espadas pero, dio un paso al frente y los detuvo.

– No, yo me encargo.

Todos bajaron sus espadas y solo observaron como el joven ladrón caminaba hacia los cadentes.

Los Ferrogantes emitieron un fuerte grito al verlo caminar hacia ellos y avanzaron a grandes zancadas hacia él. Shade cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, cuando volvió abrirlos estos habían cambiado a un azul neón brillante, elevo su mano y el suelo se congelo, atrapando a los cadentes quienes intentaban liberarse.

Lentamente el hielo comenzó a expandirse desde sus pies hacia su cabeza, hasta que estos quedaron envueltos en el mismo, incapaces de moverse.

Shade trono sus dedos y los cadentes se volvieron fragmentos de hielo, derritiéndose segundos después de caer al suelo.

Parpadeo unos instantes, sus ojos volvieron a su habitual color café y soltó un suspiro de alivio, como si hubiese estado cargando un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

Se giró para encarar a los demás, encontrándose con los rostros sorprendidos de todos.

" _En el pasado… Shade nunca pudo hacer eso, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con él?"_ pensó Ardyn

El joven ladrón camino hacia los presentes, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

– ¿Crees poder reparar los faros? – le pregunto a la figura que, desde un inicio, iba a reparar el auto.

La figura asintió.

– Es un juego de niños – contesto – dame unos minutos y estará como nuevo.

– Te lo encargo.

La figura se movió y camino hacia el auto, comenzando a trabajar una vez estuvo delante del mismo.

– ¿Acabaron con todos? – se giró para preguntarle a la figura más alta.

– No quedo nadie, pero me temo que enviaran a más soldados al ver que el primer pelotón no regresa.

– Bien – regresando a ver al ex comandante – cuando terminen las reparaciones, deben irse.

El nombrado no hizo más que encolerizarse aún más por las palabras dichas, ¿desde cuándo recibía órdenes de ese ladrón? El solo recibía órdenes de su rey. Fue gracias a ello que, tras su breve enojo, pudo darse cuenta de la persona que había mandado a salvarle.

– Fuiste tú.

El ladrón no dijo nada.

– Tú los enviaste – afirmo, acercándose para quedar cara a cara con el ladrón – ¿Por qué?

Shade no contesto y solo le contuvo la mirada.

– ¿Por qué los enviaste a protegernos? – Volvió a preguntar – ¿qué ganas tú con ello?

El joven ladrón bajo la cabeza, suspiro y contesto.

– Es cierto que usted y yo no tenemos una buena relación – ganándose una mueca por parte del mayor – que nuestros caminos siempre se han enfrentado, porque mientras usted apoyaba y seguía las ordenes de un rey que no merecía su lealtad, yo me aseguraba que aquellos que sufrían bajo su yugo, pudiesen sobrevivir.

El ex comandante no emitió sonido alguno y dejo que el ladrón continuase.

– Nunca apoye sus métodos puesto que muchas vidas se encontraron en peligro por ello – se cruzó de brazos – pero, aun con ello, no permitiría que lo asesinara mucho menos a su familia ya que, usted siempre lo hizo pensando que era lo correcto para el reino y para quienes viven en él, incluso aun cuando muchas veces casi muero a causa de sus órdenes – esto último lo dijo soltando una ligera risa – Nadie merece morir por órdenes de alguien más, soy partidario que por cada causa habrá una reacción y, por cada delito debe haber un juicio… Solo así podremos vivir en paz.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que me salvaste porque para ti, eso fue lo correcto?

– Si, incluso para un temible ladrón como yo, existe la justicia y lo correcto… Y salvarle a usted junto con su familia, lo era.

Ardyn lo observo con desconfianza.

– Supongo que quieres algo a cambio.

El ladrón negó con su cabeza.

– Solo quiero que vivan en paz y seguros, es todo.

Los pensamientos del ex comandante eran un torbellino, dentro de él, había una batalla interna, donde el sentimiento de odio hacia aquel hombre se intensificaba pero, la creciente gratitud por haberle salvado a él y su familia contrarrestaba esa furia.

Cuando intento responderle, el sonido del cofre del auto al caer, le hizo detenerse, girándose hacia la dirección del mismo.

– Todo listo – dijo el encapuchado, haciendo que el auto arrancara y los faros encendieran.

Shade sonrió por el trabajo hecho.

– Es tiempo de que se vayan capitán, no pierdan tiempo.

Ardyn no contesto y con un ademan de su mano, su familia entro al auto. Camino hacia el auto, cerrando la puerta de atrás y abriendo la puerta del piloto pero, antes de entrar, hablo.

– No pienso agradecerte.

– Lo sé – contesto Shade.

– Pero… Tengo una deuda contigo – apretando con fuerza la puerta del auto – y, aunque no sea de mi agrado, algún día te devolveré el favor.

– No tiene que…

–¡Voy a devolverte el favor! – Elevo sus voz haciéndolo callar – ¡no pienso deberle nada a un sucio ladrón como tú!

Shade apretó con fuerza sus manos pero no contesto.

– La próxima vez que nos veamos, te devolveré el favor que le hiciste a mi familia – regresándolo a ver de reojo – hasta entonces, más te vale que no te maten, solo yo puedo hacerlo, ¿entendiste?

Shade lo observo unos segundos y sonrió.

– Alto y claro.

Ardyn le desvió la mirada, entro al auto cerrando la puerta con fuerza. El auto arranco y comenzó a alejarse.

– ¿Estás seguro de que hiciste lo correcto? – Dijo Adalberto quitándose la capucha.

– Si – contesto, quitándose el antifaz y bajándose la capucha – era lo correcto, no podía permitir otra muerte a causa de Demian – observando como el auto se perdía en la lejanía.

– ¿Y si por hacerlo, tiene consecuencias graves en el futuro?

– Si eso llega a pasar y, si el provoca alguna tragedia en el futuro… Yo mismo acabare con el – dijo sin titubear.

– Bien – contesto no muy convencido.

– Como diría mi padre – hablo Phichit quien ya se había quitado la capucha, rompiendo la tensión del momento – otro trabajo bien hecho – colocando sus manos en jarras.

– Lo dices como si hubieses hecho algo – dijo su padre con una sonrisa, quien tras quitarse la capucha se acercó a ellos.

Todos comenzaron a reír por lo dicho.

– Lo mejor es irnos – agrego Cid – No sé ustedes pero, prefiero estar en mi casa, a salvo de cadentes que puedan matarme.

– En eso tiene razón – concordó Phichit – y mientras volvemos al reino – cogiendo del brazo a su mejor amigo – tengo fotos y grabe video de tu entrada triunfal así como lo imponente que te viste al acabar con esos cadentes – dijo enseñándole su celular.

– ¡Phichit! – Lo llamo con vergüenza –¡Dame eso! – dijo tratando de quitarle el celular.

– De eso nada – alejando el celular del alcance del azabache – este material valdrá oro en redes sociales – comenzando a correr hacia el lugar donde habían dejado el auto.

– ¡Phichit!

Mientras Yuuri corría tras su mejor amigo, Sunan, Cid y Adalberto se quedaron atrás, observando a ambos jóvenes perseguirse.

– Te noto preocupado – dijo Sunan.

– Si.

– ¿Paso algo?

– Sus poderes – refiriéndose al joven príncipe.

–…

Cid al notar que le costaba hablar, continúo.

– Están creciendo – cruzándose de brazos.

Tanto Sunan como Adalberto se mantuvieron en silencio.

– Ningún Rey Katsuki ha hecho tal hazaña.

– ¿Destruir Cadentes?– pregunto Sunan – eso lo ha hecho su familia durante generaciones.

– Si, pero ninguno ha logrado destruir Cadentes inmunes a la magia como él lo hizo – dijo sin regresar a verlos – no sin el anillo – aclaro.

Los tres regresaron a ver a Yuuri con preocupación.

– ¿Y eso es malo?

– El anillo de los Katsuki combina sus poderes naturales con los del cristal, así logran destruir un ejército entero de cadentes de golpe pero… Yuuri logro destruir un par de Ferroganes con el uso de sus propios poderes – bajando la mirada.

– ¿Qué crees que significa? – pregunto Adalberto.

– Mi única hipótesis es… Que Yuuri ya tuvo contacto con los Sidéreos, sin decirnos nada – mirándoles de reojo.

Ambos abrieron sus bocas pero no emitieron sonido alguno.

– Debemos hablar con el – dijo Adalberto – para que…

– No – lo detuvo el viejo Cid – si el príncipe se ha negado a decirnos algo acerca de ello es porque cree que no es el momento.

– Pero…

– Adalberto – dijo su nombre con una voz grabe que demostraba la firmeza con la que hablaba – respetaremos su silencio.

Adalberto callo.

– Además es lo esperado, es el elegido por los viejos dioses para salvarnos… Es normal que poco a poco ellos comiencen a entregarle sus poderes.

Sunan y Adalberto asintieron.

– Por ahora, lo único que debe preocuparnos son los movimientos de Demian y seguir con la búsqueda del anillo.

– Búsqueda que ha sido infructífera durante trece años – indico Sunan– hasta ahora, nadie ha podido encontrarlo.

– Es por eso que no debemos detener la búsqueda, debemos encontrarlo – aseguro Cid – para que, cuando el príncipe obtenga la gracia de los cinco sidéreos, cuente con el poder del anillo – alzando la cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa – así podrá cumplir su misión.

Los tres se regresaron a ver, asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, siguiendo el camino que ambos jóvenes, habían tomado.

* * *

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

Y aquí esta, el nuevo capítulo.

Hice todo lo posible para tenerlo antes de navidad y poder publicarlo en esa fecha. Me alegra saber que por una vez, lo logre jajá

No hay mucho que decir, solo que Ardyn será un elemento que volverla a futuro pero, por ahora, desaparecerá de la historia.

En un inicio planeaba matarlo pero, hablando con un amigo mío y, cuando le dije que cosas podrían pasar a futuro, me plasmo la idea de que Ardyn, fuera ese personaje que haría cierta acción y, que por ciertas cosas, quedaría perfecto… Así que se quedó la idea jajá

El próximo capítulo, espero tenerlo para año nuevo y, puedo adelantarles, habrá… Victuuri :3 pero no puedo decir si será bueno o malo, solo que habrá jajá

Espero les haya gustado y les deseo feliz navidad.

¡Nos vemos!


	27. Capitulo XXIII: マジック、ダンス、そして夢 (M,D y S)

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XXIII –**

 **マジック、ダンス、そして夢**

 **Magia, Danza y Sueños.**

 **Parte I**

" _Nunca desistas de un sueño. Sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él." – Paulo Coelho_

* * *

La navidad estaba por llegar al reino, los adornos iluminaban cada rincón del mismo, los villancicos era la música habitual de cada negocio o vivienda. Los carteles del próximo evento en la plaza central eran la atracción del momento ya que, como cada año, una representación del cascanueces sobre hielo se montaría en ese lugar y, no había persona o noble que no deseara que los dos últimos días que faltaban para poder verla en vivo, culminasen.

Por ello, los integrantes del grupo de patinaje artístico que la montaría, practicaban día y noche con dos meses de anticipación como mínimo, siendo entrenados por Minako, una de las mejores bailarinas que había nacido en el mundo y, aun cuando para muchos era un secreto, había sido la nana de Yuuri y Mary cuando era una joven estudiante que, gracia a la paga del rey anterior, pudo pagarse su carrera y ser lo que hoy en día era.

Aun cuando aquella festividad y evento, era una de las más queridas del año, para Yuuri significaba negarse una y otra vez a participar en ella.

No era un secreto que amaba patinar de hecho, en sus tiempos libres, había sido el entrenador temporal de algunos de sus amigos, enseñándoles lo básico para moverse sobre el hielo y, cuando notaron su habilidad sobre el hielo, le insistían sin éxito que participara.

Incluso Minako había ido personalmente a su casa para pedirle a Mary el permiso para que fuera parte del evento, a lo cual se negó rotundamente para decepción de la bailarina.

Pero, eso no evitaba que se encontrara en aquel lugar, viendo patinar a sus amigos, practicando la corografía, animándoles y dándoles sus opiniones cuando notaba algún error.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres participar? – pregunto nuevamente Sala apoyada en la baldosa.

El negó con su cabeza.

– Es la quinta vez en el día que me lo preguntas.

– Y seguirá haciéndolo – secundo Mila, quien se acercó a ellos – no entiendo tu negativa, eres muy bueno patinando, seguro que Minako te daría el papel principal.

– Ustedes mejor que nadie saben el por qué me niego.

– Justamente por eso deberías hacerlo – Sala hizo una mueca – ¿Cómo vas a superar tu miedo al público si no lo intentas?

Yuuri solo le sonrió.

– Concuerdo con Sala – dijo Mila – Deberías intentarlo, aunque se una vez.

– Si claro – contesto rodando los ojos – ¿y si hago el ridículo? – Pregunto sin ganas – seré el hazme reír de todas las redes.

– Ve el lado positivo, serás famoso.

– Mila – Sala le dio un pequeño codazo – no ayudas – murmuro.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

– No insistan, prefiero quedarme aquí – señalando su asiento – observando sus ensayo y ayudándoles en lo que me sea posible.

Ambas negaron con sus cabezas.

Los tres continuaron hablando durante un par de minutos, hasta que la voz de Minako, indicando que debían reanudar la práctica les interrumpió.

– De vuelta al trabajo – dijo Sala.

– Ya faltan dos días – indico Mila – después volveremos a nuestras vidas normales.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres? – Sala volvió a preguntar.

– Sala, no le insistas – sugirió Mila – nada en el mundo hará que Yuuri acepte – cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuri soltó una breve risa.

– Muy seguro.

– Al menos lo intente – le dedico una sonrisa.

– Gracias por ello – dijo sin dejar de reír – además, tengo cosas que hacer.

– ¿Así? – Pregunto Mila intrigada – ¿Cómo qué?

– He quedado con alguien.

– Wow – los ojos de Mila brillaron unos segundos – ¿tienes una cita?

– ¿Cita? – siguió Sala.

Yuuri trago con fuerza.

– He, no… No es nada de eso.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntaron al unísono.

– Solo he quedado con un amigo, es todo.

– Amigo, claro – Mila entrecerró sus ojos – Y yo soy la reina del mundo ¿no?

– En serio.

– Yuuri, tu no sueles "salir" con amigos – enfatizo con los dedos – incluso cuando sales con nosotros, prácticamente te arrastramos – dijo con firmeza – así que, desembucha… ¿Quién es la chica?

– ¿Es alguien que conocemos? – secundo Sala.

– Ya les dije que no es eso – contesto con los nervios recorriéndole.

Ambas entrecerraron los ojos, indicándole que no le creían.

– ¿Por qué no me creen?

– Es más que obvio por que no – Mila se cruzó de brazos.

Ambas mujeres continuaron bombardeándole con preguntas incomodas y bochornosas, ignorando los gritos de Minako quien, tras varios intentos por hacerles volver a la pista, se rindió y dejo que ambas continuaran parloteando, aun cuando estas dos últimas sabían que las reñirían una vez terminaran.

– No es una cita – volvió a decir – solo quede con un amigo, acompañarlo a algo que necesita hacer.

– ¿Y eso incluye velas, comida y música? – dijo Sala.

– ¡Que no es eso!

No importaba cuantas veces lo negara, tal pareciera que sus amigas continuaban con la idea de que tenía una cita, lo cual lo estaba poniendo más nervioso, ya que lo que iba a hacer no lo era o, al menos eso se decía así mismo. Cuando las preguntas llegaron a un punto que pasaba lo inocente, se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

– Oh, miren la hora que es – sacando su celular para ver la hora – tengo que irme.

– ¡Yuuri! – ambas elevaron su voz, indignadas por el comportamiento de su amigo.

– Ustedes deben seguir practicando y yo estoy quitándoles el tiempo – ignoro las protestas de sus amigas.

– Yuuri, ¿a dónde vas? – le grito Mila.

– Debo irme, cosas por hacer y poco tiempo – comenzando a alejarse – ¡Las veo en la presentación! – grito, impidiendo que lo detuvieran con sus protestas.

Ambas jóvenes suspiraron.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Sala Indignada.

– últimamente se ha vuelto más misterioso que de costumbre – contesto Mila.

– ¿De verdad crees que tenga algún enamoramiento?

– Quien sabe aunque, de resultar ser cierto, sería el chisme del año obvio, después del sorpresivo compromiso del príncipe Víctor.

Sala se encogió de hombros.

Ambas jóvenes iban a continuar cotilleando sobre la vida de su amigo, cuando Minako les volvió a gritar, ambas se sobresaltaron y se deslizaron por la pista, siendo regañadas por su entrenadora.

* * *

El rey caminaba lentamente hacia su fiel soldado, escuchando dentro de su mente los pensamientos que este poseía, analizando cada nueva información que este le brindaba acerca de Katsuki Yuuri y los movimientos que este hacia durante el día.

La sonrisa en su rostro, mostraba cuan complacido estaba con la información que le proporcionaba. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de su sirviente y cruzo sus brazos tras de su espalda.

– Mis suposiciones eran correctas – dijo con voz neutra – él fue quien acabo con el pelotón que envié con el fin de matar a Ardyn.

El soldado expulso un humo negro de su casco en señal de afirmación.

– Sus poderes están creciendo, más rápido de lo que creí – dijo alejándose de su soldado – ser capaz de eliminar a varios Ferrogante que son inmunes a la magia habla mucho de su capacidad – deteniéndose frente al ataúd de cristal – debe ser obra de los sidereos – aseguro, acariciando el cristal – me pregunto, ¿Cuántos de ellos ya están bajo su control?

El soldado tras de él, no emitió sonido alguno, ni mostro algún pensamiento que pudiese responder la pregunta de su rey.

– Puedes retirarte – indico sin regresar a verlo – sigue vigilándolo.

Su soldado asintió y desapareció en una cortina de humo negro.

– No te preocupes querida – dijo el rey con una sonrisa – poco a poco el momento se acerca.

La mujer dentro del ataúd lo regreso a ver con furia.

– No me mires así, yo no soy el culpable de esta situación o, ¿quieres que te recuerde la razón de tu encierro?

Ella se movió bruscamente tratando de abrir el ataúd pero este no cedió ante sus embistes.

– No gastes energía, el ataúd es imposible de abrir.

El rey soltó una breve risa y se alejó del ataúd para caminar hacia el enorme cristal de color azul que estaba frente al mismo.

– No hay poder humano que pueda abrirlo – volvió a decir – ninguna fuerza nacida en este mundo la tiene salvo, aquel que nació para ello – llevando su mano hacia la superficie del cristal – el poder de los dioses convergidos en uno… El elegido para salvar este mundo y eliminar el germen de la oscuridad.

El cristal cambio su color al ser tocado por el rey, emitiendo una fuerte luz roja la cual, le hizo reír.

– Sigues sin querer obedecerme – bajando su mano del cristal – después de todo, fuiste creado por los viejos dioses y solo aquel al que le fuiste brindado puede usarte, ¿no?

El rey se alejó y el cristal volvió a su color original.

– El momento se acerca – repitió – mi plan sigue su curso tal cual lo trace – acercándose nuevamente al ataúd y ganándose la fría mirada de la mujer dentro del mismo – cuando la profecía se cumpla, mi plan finalmente podrá cumplirse.

Apoyándose en el ataúd y dejando su rostro a centímetros del cristal.

– Cuando eso ocurra, tú serás libre y obtendré lo que siempre he anhelado… Y todo gracias a ti, mi querido entronado.

Al escuchar ese nombre, los ojos de la misteriosa mujer cambiaron a un rojo resplandeciente.

* * *

Corría por las calles del lugar de forma frenética. Había bajado del autobús con rapidez, olvidándose de las protestas de los transeúntes que se encontraba por el camino. Solo se detenía cuando algún semáforo se colocaba en rojo y le impedía el paso. Tuvo que recorrer una gran distancia desde la parada hasta la vieja capilla.

Tras varios inconvenientes, solo se detuvo para tomar aire cuando estuvo en el lugar. Trago con fuerza y, tras recuperarse emprendió nuevamente el camino, esta vez su destino no era el algo congelado donde solía patinar, esta vez se dirigió a la zona que daba a mano izquierda, por donde el algo se extendía.

Detuvo su carrera cuando vislumbró la parte del algo congelado del lugar, encontrando a la persona que buscaba apoyada en una de las rocas.

– ¡Victor! – lo llamo con emoción.

El príncipe levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre y sonrió.

– ¡Yuuri! – elevando su mano para saludarlo.

El azabache dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y corrió al encuentro del mayor.

Victor al verlo acercarse se levantó para recibirlo.

– Pensé que no vendrías, como no respondías mis mensajes, ¿paso algo?

– Lo siento – dijo respirando de forma agitada – mis amigas me entretuvieron y a mitad del camino me quede sin señal.

Victor sonrió de forma comprensiva, recordando fugazmente lo poco que el menor le había mencionado acerca del evento de navidad y lo que hacía para ayudar a sus amigos.

– ¿Siguieron insistiéndote? – riendo de forma divertida.

– No te rías, no me gusta negarme y ver como se decepcionan por mi culpa.

– Yo también estaría decepcionado, con lo buen patinador que eres – aseguro – incluso, me atrevería decir que eres uno de los mejores con los que he patinado.

Yuuri rodo los ojos.

– Y, ¿para que querías que nos viéramos? – pregunto, cambiando el tema de forma drástica.

Victor negó con su cabeza al notar que el menor no quería seguir hablando de ello.

– Te quería mostrar algo.

– ¿Algo? – enarco una ceja.

– Si – hizo el intento de moverse pero volvió a hablar – cierra los ojos.

– ¿Para qué?

– Solo hazlo.

Yuuri le dedico una mirada de desconfianza.

– No es nada malo – rio al ver que Yuuri seguía con el mismo gesto – confía en mí.

El azabache, aun no muy convencido, cerró sus ojos.

– No los abras – indico – o me enojare contigo.

– Vale, no los abriré.

Victor sonrió, pero no se movió, percatándose con ello que Yuuri trato de abrir un ojo.

– ¡Yuuri!

– ¡Perdón! – Grito llevándose sus manos hacia su rostro para cubrir sus ojos con sus manos – prometo ya no abrirlos.

Victor permaneció unos segundos en su sitio, observando el rostro del menor, cuando se convenció que este no abriría los ojos, camino hacia alguna parte del lugar.

El azabache por su parte, se encontraba ansioso, preguntándose una y otra vez, que era lo que Victor quería mostrarle.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que la respuesta llego de inmediato.

– Ya puedes abrirlos – le indico.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí.

Bajo sus manos pero no abrir sus ojos. Espero unos segundos, suspiro y los abrió lentamente. Lo primero que vio, fue el rostro sonriente de Victor, parpadeo un par de veces y digirió su vista hacia su lado derecho, sorprendiéndose por la criatura que estaba a lado del mismo.

– Ese es…

– Yuuri, te presento a chocolina.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yuuri y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al bello chocobo dorado que estaba a lado de Victor. No es como si nunca hubiese visto uno pero, la sorpresa de verle radicaba, en el tipo de chocobo que era. En su vida nunca estuvo en presencia de uno de color dorado, era algo raros por lo que, tener uno, era aún más inusual de lo que muchos creían.

– ¿Chocolina? – pregunto al pensar en el nombre que este poseía.

– Si, ese es el nombre que mi madre le puso, no preguntes el por qué, ya que ni yo mismo lo sé – encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Es hembra?

– Creo que por el nombre es obvio – dijo riendo por la pregunta.

– No te burles – dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Victor volvió a reír y noto, como el menor dudaba en tocar a la chocobo.

– ¿Quieres tocarla?

Yuuri apretó los labios y no contesto.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Y si… Es que, he leído que los chocobos dorados son algo desconfiados a veces y atacan al que trate de tocarles sin permiso.

– No te preocupes, Chocolina es muy dócil, solo picotea cuando siente que la quieren lastimar.

Eso no convenció al azabache quien se tensó.

– Tranquilo – dijo tomando la mano del azabache – tócala.

Yuuri se sonrojo por la acción pero, con la mano de Victor sobre la suya, acaricio la cabeza de la chocobo, quien emitió un sonido que indicaba que estaba feliz porque la acariciaran.

– Le gustas – indico Victor.

– Eso parece – le respondió – me recuerdas a Silver – le sonrió a la chocobo dorado mientras recordaba a su emplumado compañero – si estuviera aquí, sin duda serian buenos amigos.

– ¿Silver?

– Si – lo regreso a ver – es un chocobo plateado y un gran amigo mío.

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto sorprendido – ¿no sabía que tenías un chocobo?, considerando que muy pocos lo mantienen ya sabes, por lo caro que es su manutención.

– Lo son por ello es que él no vive conmigo – alejando su mano de la cabeza de Chocolina.

–…

– Silver… Es libre, vive como un chocobo salvaje.

– No comprendo, dijiste que es tu amigo y los chocobo salvajes pocas veces se acercan a los humanos.

– Porque no todos son criados por uno y dejados en libertad – emitió una breve risa al ver el rostro lleno de confusión del otro – Conocí a Silver siendo un polluelo, lo encontré en un canal, piando de miedo… Lo lleve conmigo y lo mantuve hasta que mi hermana me riño, ya que estaba creciendo y sabes el tamaño que poseen – regresando a ver a Chocolina – un día, lo lleve a las afueras del reino, lo deje en una cueva cerca de ahí, lo visite casi a diario, esperando se adaptara a la vida salvaje…. Y un día desapareció.

– ¿Desapareció?

– Si, al principio creí que algo le había ocurrido y, digamos que durante un tiempo me sentí mal por haberle perdido ya que no pude protegerle.

–…

– Pero, un día regreso… Y desde entonces ha sido así, Silver vive como un chocobo salvaje, corriendo, luchando con cadentes – Noto que Víctor enarco una ceja por lo último – es un chocobo valiente – aseguro – incluso me ayudo a huir durante un ataque.

– ¿El de Kilika?

– Exactamente, si no fuera por él, no hubiese llegado al reino ni recibir atención médica.

Víctor le sonrió.

– Debe ser un gran Chocobo.

– Lo es, quizás algún día lo conozcas.

– Eso espero.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Yuuri rompiera el hielo.

– Cambiando de tema, ¿Querías verme para presentarme a Chocolina?

– En parte – contesto.

Yuuri no contesto y le permitió seguir hablando.

– Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte pero, no está dentro del reino.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

– Está ubicado en Bevelle.

– ¿Ha? – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Bevelle?

– Sí.

Conocía Bevelle, al menos dentro de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de cuando era niño. Era una bella ciudad que compartía aguas termales con Bezaie, famosos por ser curativas para el cuerpo y ser zona de relajación para muchos turistas. No era muy aficionado de salir del reino para pasar vacaciones en aquella región pero, la familia de su madre tenía un negocio entre aquellas naciones por lo que, aunque no recordara mucho de esos días, tenía conocimiento del mismo.

Por ello, cuando Victor le menciono aquel lugar se sorprendió, no porque fuera parte de la historia de su familia sino, por que estaba a cientos de kilómetros del reino y no sabía cómo planeaba que fueran sin que tardaran más de un día entero de ida y vuelta.

– Victor – le llamo pensando en cómo hablarlo – Bevelle está a cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Cómo piensas que lleguemos? – pregunto sin salir de su asombro – no sé tú, pero si llego más allá de las siete de la noche, mi hermana es capaz de encerrarme por todo un año sobre todo, después de lo que me sucedió – recordando el día que estuvo en casa del rector Feltsman

Victor sonrió, acto que dejo perplejo a Yuuri.

– Todo eso lo sé – aseguro como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – por ello traje a chocolina conmigo.

Enarco una ceja al no comprender.

– Yuuri, ¿conoces las habilidades de los chocobo dorado?

Yuuri lo pensó antes de contestar.

– Mmm… Si, ellos son grandes luchadores, pueden recorrer grandes distancias a pie y pueden… – abriendo sus ojos de par en par – espera, ¿quieres que volemos hasta Bevelle?

Victor asintió.

– Pero, Victor…

– Créeme, Chocolina es muy confiable, lo he hecho en cientos de ocasiones – afirmo cruzándose de brazos – además, el tiempo es menor si volamos a que vayamos en auto.

– En eso tienes razón.

– Si nos vamos ahora, estaremos de vuelta antes de las cuatro de la tarde – inclinándose para dejar su rostro a centímetros del otro – ¿qué dices?

Los labios del menor comenzaron a temblar, los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo, tener a Victor tan cerca hacia que el corazón le latiera rápidamente y sus mejillas se cubrieron de carmín. Con la respiración agitada solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver como el otro se alejaba.

– ¡Genial! – Dijo con emoción en su voz – solo dame un minuto, ya vuelvo.

Observo alejarse al mayor hasta que se perdió de su vista, regresando a ver a la chocobo, quien acerco su cabeza para acariciar su mejilla con ella.

– A veces Victor me saca de mi centro – dijo sonriéndole – pero, no puedo negar que mi corazón se alegra cuando lo hace – acariciando su cabeza – ¿Por qué será?

Pasaron unos minutos y Victor regreso a su lado, trayendo consigo una pequeña mochila.

– ¿Y eso?

– Son algunos aperitivos y bebidas – dijo abriendo la mochila para mostrarle el contenido de la misma.

– ¿Trajiste eso a expensas de que, probablemente, diría que no?

– Mmm… Existía la posibilidad pero, en caso de que te negaras, haría lo que fuera para convencerte.

– A veces creo que tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo – susurro por lo bajo.

– ¿Que dijiste?

– No, nada – moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

– Ok.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro de derrota.

Victor le entrego la mochila y le sonrió.

– ¿Nos vamos?

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, acercándose a Victor para que le ayudara a subir a la chocobo, sintiendo como segundos después, Victor le imitaba, colocándose tras él, dejando que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cercanos de lo habitual.

– ¿Nervioso? – pregunto Victor, logrando que el menor se sobresaltara.

– No – contesto por lo bajo.

El mayor paso su brazo por la cintura del azabache, haciendo que este se sonrojara furiosamente.

– Es para que no te caigas.

– Si, no te preocupes – pasando saliva por los nervios.

Victor sonrió, tomo las riendas de la chocobo, quien grazno felizmente antes de comenzar a correr, desplegar sus alas y comenzar a elevarse, hasta que se encontraron surcando los cielos, dirigiéndose a la lejana nación de Bevelle.

* * *

Tomo un sorbo de su taza de té mientras seguía pulsando las letras del teclado. Varios números, formulas y medidas se encontraban plasmadas en la pantalla, mostrándole los errores de funcionamiento que la máquina que estaba reparando estaba presentando.

Cuando tomo la tarea de reparar aquella nave, jamás pensó que le tomaría tanto tiempo, mucho menos que las piezas que necesitaría fueran tan escasas, por ello se encontraba analizando y simulando en la computadora las posibles fallas que esta presentaría si llegase a utilizar alguna pieza nueva que no fuera la correcta.

– Abuelo, ya termine de lubricar los engranes – dijo su nieta, acercándose a él mientras se limpiaba la grasa que tenía en las manos.

El viejo Cid sonrió y asintió.

– Bien hecho, ¿te aseguraste de colocarlas en su lugar?

– Si – respondió – las limpie, engrase y las coloque en el motor correspondiente aunque, note un ruido extraño y un olor un tanto desagradable, quizás alguna manguera que conecta al combustible se rompió – dijo colocando sus manos en jarras – la maquina ya es muy vieja, así que no sería sorpresa.

– Nada mal – le dijo a su nieta – ¿podrías revisarlo?

– Por supuesto, no sería digna nieta del gran Cid si ni siquiera pudiese revisar una manguera rota.

El viejo Cid rio ligeramente, observando como su nieta caminaba nuevamente hacia la nave para revisar el posible desperfecto.

– A veces me gustaría que tu hermano fuera como tú – dijo con pesar si dejar de analizar los procesos en la computadora.

– No digas eso, mi hermano simplemente tiene… Otras habilidades – dijo esto último con algo de duda – no cualquiera escoge el modelaje como profesión aun a sabiendas que quizás, no tenga éxito.

– El modelaje y otros trabajitos que no debemos mencionar.

Su nieta rio.

– Bueno, el prefirió esa vida, yo por otro lado, elegí la Electromecánica y el desarrollo tecnológico.

– Por eso eres mi nieta preferida – aseguro.

– Soy tu única nieta – refuto.

Cid sonrió.

Su nieta Cindy, era una joven mujer con muchas cualidades e inteligencia para la tecnología que pocas veces había visto en las últimas generaciones, aun cuando no había estado a su lado durante su crecimiento – puesto que su madre se la había llevado a Nueva Crisis con su nuevo amante mientras que su hermano, al negarse a dejar a su abuelo tras la muerte de su padre, se quedó en Nueva Hasetsu – agradecía que, aun cuando su madre y su padrastro fueron los que la criaron, lo hicieran con buenos cimientos en cuanto a valores y moral se refieren.

Nunca comprendió como era que su nieta era tan diferente a su hermano mayor, cuya vida se había desviado de los cimientos que le inculco. Ya que siempre deseo, que fuera él su sucesor en el negocio familiar pero, el hecho de que su nieta –quien dicho sea de paso, había adquirido un doctorado en la materia mucho antes de presentarse en su puerta para aprender de él y poner en práctica lo estudiado– fuera su sucesora, no era un escenario que le desagradara.

Si bien sería extraño que una mujer llevase las riendas de la familia Sophiar, el futuro era prometedor.

– ¿Estás seguro que es necesario reparar esta cosa? – golpeando el metal para que resonara – el motor es algo antiguo y, aunque hemos reparado la mayoría de los desperfectos, cabe la posibilidad que falle.

– Solo en un cinco por ciento – aseguro.

– Pero ese porcentaje podría hacernos retroceder.

Su abuelo sonrió y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse, contemplando la enorme nave unos segundos.

– Hay mucha historia detrás de esta vieja nave, viajes y batallas que tardaría mucho en contarte pero, sin duda será necesaria cuando llegue el momento.

– ¿El entronado? – pregunto su nieta, quien estaba al tanto de la leyenda, los Katsuki y lo sucedido hace trece años.

– Así es, cuando llegue el momento, el entronado la usara para llegar a un lugar que es de vital importancia para nuestra supervivencia.

Su nieta no contesto y dirigió su vista a la nave.

– Entonces, debemos darnos prisa, si el momento que tanto esperamos está más cerca de lo que pensamos, esta bebe debe estar lista.

Su abuelo coloco su mano sobre su hombro y sonrió.

– Lo estará – dijo con confianza – lo estará.

* * *

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro mostraba lo emocionado y feliz que se encontraba en esos momentos. No podía negar que al inicio estaba algo nervioso, nunca había subido a un avión por lo que, cuando Chocolina se elevó por los aires, apretó con fuerza el brazo de Victor, quien soltó una ligera risa por la acción del menor.

Pero ahora, después del susto inicial, agradecía internamente que Victor lo convenciera porque, se habría perdido aquella hermosa vista desde el cielo.

Durante su viaje, hablaron de cosas triviales como el evento de patinaje, el año nuevo y alguna anécdota vergonzosa que ambos hubiesen vivido en el pasado, haciendo más llevadero el transcurso del mismo por ello, cuando menos lo supo, ya se encontraban sobre las tierras de la nación de Bevelle.

Aterrizaron tranquilamente sobre un prado cubierto de nieve, cuyo paisaje tan inmaculado distaba mucho del que seguro poseía en primavera.

– ¿A dónde vamos desde aquí?

Victor sujeto la mochila a su hombre y contesto.

– Por aquí – tomando la mano del azabache.

Yuuri se sonrojo por la acción pero, antes de que pudiera reclamar fue jalado por el otro por un sendero cercano, siendo seguidos por chocolina.

Durante todo el trayecto, las mejillas del azabache estuvieron encendidas en un furioso color carmín. En muchas ocasiones trato de soltarse del agarre ajeno pero, la fuerza que Victor imprimía en el mismo se lo impedía haciendo que su corazón palpitara más rápido de lo normal.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía su destino, dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio al verse libre del agarre.

–Llegamos – dijo Victor con emoción.

Yuuri levanto la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron por la vista.

El paisaje que presenciaba era hermoso.

A lo lejos podía divisar un hermoso lago, cuyas aguas, que debían estar congeladas por la época invernal, se encontraban tan apacibles, ignorando la estación. Los arbustos se encontraban cubiertos de pequeñas mantas de nieve, Arboles tan altos como un Ferrogante rodeaban el lugar, de donde colgaban pequeñas enredaderas congeladas que daban la sensación que entraban a un pabellón y, a unos cuantos metros, una pequeña casita acompañaba el lugar.

Cuando salió de su asombro, hablo.

– Es… Es hermoso – dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Verdad? – Regresando a ver al azabache – este es mi lugar de refugio cuando, necesito escaparme de las obligaciones, algo que siempre saco de quicio a Noel – riendo ligeramente.

– ¿Es tuyo?

– De mi madre – respondió – un día, cuando mi padre asistió a una reunión con el presidente de Bevebell, salí a pasear con mi madre, para distraernos mientras terminaba y, durante ese paseo, encontramos este lugar – comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Yuuri lo siguió en silencio.

– Este lugar es algo inusual por ello, cuando volvimos con mi padre, le pidió que hablara con el presidente de Bevelle, para que le concediera esta parte de la nación.

" _Con dinero, todo es posible"_ pensó para sus adentros y respondió – pero, ¿Por qué dijiste que es inusual?

– Ya lo veras.

Ambos continuaron bajando por el pequeño sendero de piedra hasta que, llegaron a la orilla del lago.

– Supongo que te diste cuenta de lo inusual del lago, ¿no?

– Es difícil no hacerlo – dijo observando como el lago iba y venía.

– ¿Sabes por qué no se encuentra congelado, cuando debería estarlo?

Yuuri giro su cabeza para verlo y negó.

– Como sabes, Bevelle y Bezaid son conocidos por tener las mejores aguas termales del mundo – aseguro – no solo por ser relajantes sino, también, por ser curativas.

Yuuri asintió.

– Bajo ambas naciones existen fallas subterráneas las cuales hacen que el agua se caliente al llegar a cierta profundidad en nuestro planeta, surgiendo así lo que conocemos como aguas termales.

Yuuri volvió a asentir.

– ¿Dónde crees que las corrientes de aguas de ambas naciones se conectan?

– ¿El lago?

Victor asintió.

– Por si no lo notaste, la frontera de ambas naciones está a menos de dos kilómetros por lo que…

– Por lo que este lago no se congela por que la temperatura de ambas corrientes lo impide.

Victor volvió a asentir.

– Oh, al menos eso dijeron los científicos, a veces pienso que alguna deidad es la que lo causo por alguna razón y no porque una falla en nuestro planeta lo creo.

Yuuri sonrió.

" _¿Una deidad?"_ – Se preguntó – _"si ese fuera el caso, seguramente Shiva tendría que ver en ello pero, lo dudo."_

– Pero… Basta de charla, entremos a la casa – dijo Victor – lo mejor será calentarnos.

– Sí.

Ambos emprendieron su caminata hacia la pequeña casa a orillas del lago mientras que, una feliz chocolina, corría por el lugar cubierto de nieve.

* * *

Con cuidado, acariciaba el rostro de su pequeña hija mientras sus hermanas dormían plácidamente a su lado.

No sabía cómo la vida le había dado la dicha de ser madre, aun sabiendo lo que el destino le tenía preparado desde que se volvió el oráculo de Eos.

Le debía tanto a la vida y a los dioses que, el dolor que se instalaba en su pecho al recordar lo que pronto sucedería, se volvía un poco más ligero.

– Axel, Lutz, Loop – susurro sus nombres – no saben cuánto las amo mis pequeñas – acariciando con un dedo la mejilla de una de sus hijas – como quisiera poder detener el tiempo.

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

– Son los más bello que la vida me ha dado – sollozo ligeramente – desearía poder cambiar el destino, que nada nos separe… Espero ustedes logren tener un mejor vida que la nuestra.

– Y la tendrán.

La joven oráculo se giró para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz.

– Freya – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

La bella joven de cabellos oscuros se acercó al oráculo, con ambas manos sujetas a la altura de su pecho. Yuuko sabía que, aunque Freya siempre mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tenía una extraña aura que le decía que podía ver perfectamente como los tuviera abiertos.

– Conozco tus preocupaciones pero, no debes tenerlas, las tres crecerán en un mañana mucho mejor, sin miedos y sin preocupaciones, sin que la oscuridad las aceche.

Yuuko sujeto la madera de la cuna y la apretó ligeramente.

– Lo sé, solo temo que… Aun cuando ese futuro se cumpla, una de ellas algún día heredara mi poder y, temo que las ataduras del destino las aprese.

– Los sidéreos necesitan al oráculo, no solo para mantener a raya a la oscuridad mientras el verdadero rey se alza – aseguro tratando de tranquilizarla – sino, también, para que los humanos sigan manteniendo contacto con ellos, para que escuchen su voz y sigan sus reglas.

Yuuko bajo la mirada.

– Sabes mejor que nadie lo que sucede cuando… Los humanos se desvían de la luz.

Yuuko suspiro.

Si alguien conocía el pasado de Eos y las razones detrás del germen, era ella. Como el oráculo de los viejos dioses, se le bendijo con grandes poderes, premonición, sanación, purificación y, el poder que cada una de los oráculos antes de ella siempre odiaron… Ver el pasado del mundo.

La marca de Bahamut siempre se hacía presente. Sus ojos se iluminaban, mostrando la insignia del rey de los sidéreos. Mostrando el pasado o el futuro de forma intensa, paralizándolas hasta que la premoción o el hecho del pasado que los dioses querían que vieran, se desvanecía.

Por ello, conocía lo que fue y lo que será… Y siempre el miedo la consumía.

Si no fuera por el apoyo de su esposo, las palabras de aliento de Freya, la ilusión de que Yuuri, su mejor amigo de la infancia, salvaría el mundo o la simple existencia de sus hijas, no hubiese podido seguir adelante con su tarea. Tras unos momentos de vacilación, respondió.

– Lo se Freya – dijo con tristeza – el mundo se cubrió de oscuridad por muchas cosas, si tan solo no hubiésemos errado tanto en el pasado, el germen del mundo no estaría consumiéndonos… Ni hubiésemos provocado la furia de… – deteniéndose antes de hablar demás – El mundo no se merecía esto.

– No, no lo merecía – dirigiendo su vista hacia las pequeñas que dormían profundamente – pero a veces el odio, la furia o el desdén, pueden provocar caos.

Yuuko no respondió.

– No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – acercándose a ella para abrazarla – pase lo que pase, el mundo recuperara su luz.

Yuuko le devolvió el abrazo y asintió.

– Dejemos atrás el pesimismo – dijo Freya – Tu esposo esta abajo, esperándote para ir a la ciudad.

Yuuko alzo la mirada.

– Oh, lo olvide – contesto – hoy teníamos que ir a recoger el vestido.

– La Modista ya llamo cinco veces.

Yuuko rio levemente.

– Seguramente está al borde del colapso, tener que arreglar nuevamente el vestido a casi nada de la fiesta donde lo usare, no es algo fácil.

– Te aconsejo que vayas a verla de inmediato o te quedaras sin vestido.

– Tienes razón – se alejó de la mujer mayor para acercarse a la cuna – volveré pronto mis pequeñas, mami debe salir – dijo con una sonrisa – Freya las cuidara mientras no estoy.

– Lo hare con gusto.

Yuuko le sonrió antes de girarse nuevamente y besar la frente de cada una de sus hijas.

– Debo irme.

Camino hacia la puerta, le dio una última mirada a la mujer de cabellos oscuros y salió del lugar. Sin percatarse que, tras su partida, Freya había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y un gesto de preocupación se instaló en mismo.

* * *

No sabía el por qué su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, ni porque sus mejillas ardían como una granada.

Quizás el motivo había sido por estar más de una hora dentro de las cálidas aguas de aquel lago o, quizás, era por lo cercano que estuvo Víctor mientras llevaba de vestir nada más que un pequeño short, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso… O tal vez era efecto de ambas cosas.

Lo único que sabía era que, se sentía como si hubiese corrido durante un largo tiempo y no lograba tranquilizarse con nada.

– ¿Listo para irnos?

La voz de Víctor lo sobresalto, girándose para encararlo.

– Este… Si… Eso creo.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Tienes el rostro colorado – contesto – ¿te regreso la fiebre? – alargando su mano para tocar su rostro.

Yuuri se alejó rápidamente.

– Si, lo estoy… Es el efecto del agua, no estoy acostumbrado a ella– riendo de forma nerviosa – el frio es parte de mí, ya sabes – moviendo sus manos donde ligeras brizas congelantes aparecieron por unos segundos.

– ¿Te afecta el calor? – Pregunto con preocupación – No sabía que…

– No, no, no es lo que piensas – se apresuró a responder al verlo preocupado – es solo que, estoy más acostumbrado al frio o, al menos lo soporto pero, en cuanto al calor…. Nueva Hasetsu es un reino con clima templado, así que, si se trata de calor a veces me veo algo a afiebrado – dijo, sabiendo que si fuera pinocho, le crecería la nariz por mentir.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón – dijo comprendido la excusa del otro – supongo que solo debes acostumbrarte.

– Si, solo es cuestión de eso.

Víctor sonrió.

– Por suerte, tenemos mucho tiempo para ello, te iras acostumbrando conforme visitemos el lugar

– ¿Visitemos?

– Si, ¿no quieres volver y relajarte?

Yuuri abrió su boca pero no pudo articular palabras.

– Ese es un si para mí – dijo con una sonrisa y tomo la mano ajena – Vamos, Chocolina nos espera.

– Pero, Víctor…

Su réplica no pudo ser escuchada ya que se encontró arrastrado por el otro, hasta la salida del lugar.

Ambos caminaron por el camino de piedra.

Yuuri con las mejillas encendidas puesto que, durante todo el camino que llevaban andando, Víctor no había soltado su mano y este, lo hacía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

– Y, ¿Qué te pareció?

La pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Pues… No estuvo mal.

– ¿No estuvo mal? – le pregunto.

– Vale, Me agrado olvidarme de los problemas que tenemos por unas horas.

– ¿Y?

– Me gustaría volver y divertirnos.

La sonrisa de Víctor se agrando.

– ¡Lo haremos! – Dijo emocionado – ¡Solo hay que encontrar el tiempo!

Yuuri asintió.

Ambos continuaron su camino hasta divisar a la chocobo de Víctor, quien seguía corriendo por la nieve. Estaban por llegar a ella cuando, nuevamente, como venía sucediendo desde hace días, la misma sensación de ser observado, recorrió a Yuuri.

– ¿Qué? – se detuvo para darse la vuelta y recorrer el lago con su mirada.

– Yuuri – lo llamo al ver que se detenía – ¿Sucede algo?

– Es que… Sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando.

– Debe ser tu imaginación, en este lugar solo estamos tú, yo y Chocolina – señalándola con un ademan de su mano.

Aun con aquella afirmación, la sensación de ser observado aun no desaparecía del todo.

– Si, puede que tengas razón pero…

Se llevó la mano a su cabeza al notar como el mismo dolor que había sentido aquella noche de la emboscada, volvía a asaltarlo.

– Yuuri – lo llamo – ¿Qué tienes?

– No, es que…

Varias líneas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza. El paisaje comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza pero, este aparecía en forma de líneas y ondas que se expandían por el lugar. Su cabeza le dolía, sentía que iba a explotarle en cualquier minuto.

Sus piernas fallaron y callo de rodillas al suelo.

– ¡Yuuri! – elevo la voz acercándose para ayudarle.

– No – levanto su mano para detenerle – Estoy… Estoy bien.

Cuando el dolor llego a un punto que sintió que se desmayaba, lo vio, una extraña figura cuya silueta era difusa para las ondas y líneas que se trazaban en su cabeza.

El dolor de cabeza se fue, las líneas desaparecieron pero, la ubicación donde la vio, seguía en su mente.

– Víctor – se levantó y con su brazo hizo que el nombrado diera un paso atrás.

– ¡Hey! – grito con indignación por el empujón.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

Levanto su mano y varios picos de hielo se formaron en el aire, los cuales lanzo con un ademan hacia la dirección donde había visto a la extraña figura.

Pasados unos segundos donde los pico e clavaron en diferentes direcciones de ese lugar, varios conejos salieron corriendo, asustados por el ataque.

– Puedo preguntarte – dijo Víctor, conmocionado por lo sucedido – ¿Qué te hicieron esos pobres conejos?

– No, es que…

Víctor enarco una ceja esperando su respuesta.

– Parecerá extraño lo que diré pero, vi algo en ese lugar y… Olvídalo, seguramente me afecto el agua.

Víctor dibujo una ligera sonrisa.

– Yuuri, Nada de lo que me digas me parecerá extraño.

El azabache solo suspiro.

– Lo mejor es irnos, antes de que termine por asustar a los zorros o alguna otra criatura del lugar.

– Si, apoyo la idea pero…

– ¿Mmm?

– Los conejos no es lo único que asustaste – declaro señalando un punto en el paisaje.

Yuuri dirigió su vista hacia el lugar que Víctor señalaba, abriendo sus ojos de par en par cuando noto como Chocolina corría despavorida hacia el bosque, perdiéndose en el interior del mismo.

Regreso a ver a Víctor con una mirada llena de culpa.

– Esta oscureciendo – comento, tratando de aligerar el momento de tensión – creo que debemos ir a buscarla o, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí y dudo que eso sea lo más conveniente.

– No, no lo es.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron el sendero que Chocolina había tomado hacia el bosque.

* * *

Una hora paso rápidamente.

Habían estado caminando durante todo ese tiempo y, aun cuando Víctor grito el nombre de su chocobo en un par de ocasiones, la enorme ave no dio señales de estar cerca del lugar.

El cielo lentamente comenzaba a oscurecerse, pronto sería imposible seguir con la búsqueda y de los cadentes mejor no hablaban.

Se detuvieron descansar a lado de unas enormes rocas, rodeados por unos inmensos árboles que tapaban el cielo y sus alrededores.

– Esto es imposible – dijo Víctor – ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

– Si está muy asustada, lo más seguro es que se escondió en algún lugar como una cueva para sentirse protegida por lo que…

– No saldrá hasta que salga el sol y sienta que no hay peligro – termino la oración.

– Si, eso mismo.

Víctor se apoyó en la roca y soltó un suspiro de derrota.

– Mi padre va a reñirme – aseguro sin ánimo.

– Mi hermana igual.

Ambos suspiraron.

–Lo mejor es volver a la cabaña y pasar la noche ahí – sugirió Víctor, levantándose – ya mañana lidiaremos con los problemas.

Yuuri asintió y ambos dieron la media vuelta para regresar por el camino.

Durante el camino de regreso, tuvieron una breve plática de las cosas que había en la nación de Bevelle, sus bellos paisajes, la comida típica del lugar y de los lugares que Víctor quería mostrarle la próxima vez que visitarán el país.

– ¿Sabes? Hay algunas cosas que se dicen de los bosques de Bevelle.

– ¿El qué?

– Que hay una gran cantidad de gitanos que suelen asaltar a los viajeros descuidados.

– ¿Gitanos?

Víctor asintió.

– ¿Es cierto o una historia para asustar a quien visite Bevelle?

– No lo sé – acogiéndose de hombros – nunca he estado más de dos días en Bevelle como para comprobarlo.

Yuuri regreso la vista al frente, analizando la información que Víctor le había proporcionado.

Sabía de los rumores acerca de personas que vivían en la intemperie, cazando cadetes, asaltando a los viajeros en diferentes rutas del Reino, de los rituales que solían hacer en nombre de los viejos dioses, alejados de la fe que el oráculo y la divina profesaban. No tenía mucha información respecto a ellos, sólo que eran hostiles con aquellos que no pertenecían a su gente, llegando incluso a matar a los forasteros que encontraban alguno de sus escondites aunque, esto último no estaba comprobado.

– ¿Crees que nos lleguemos a topar con ellos?

– Quien sabe.

– No te noto preocupado sobre esa probabilidad.

– No es que no lo esté pero, si se da el caso, tengo al poderoso Shade para protegernos, ¿No? – guiñándole un ojo.

– Claro, sin duda él nos protegerá – dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

Víctor rio por el comentario.

Su camino fue tranquilo, sin ningún inconveniente, al menos eso es lo que Yuuri creyó, ya que antes de que pudiesen salir del bosque, la sensación de estar vigilados se hizo presente

– Víctor – lo tomo del brazo – espera.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Nos están vigilando.

– ¿Qué?

Ambos regresaron a ver a todas direcciones.

– Esta vez, parece que tienes razón– agregó Victor.

– Eso parece.

Las Líneas volvieron a aparecer en su mente aunque, esta vez, el dolor en su cabeza no era tan fuerte, algo que lo desconcertó considerando que, hacia más de una hora, casi sentía que su cabeza estaba por estallar.

Varias siluetas algo difusas aparecieron. Estaban prácticamente rodeados por más de cincuenta personas que, por las posiciones no estaban en ese lugar solo por casualidad.

– Estamos rodeados – le susurro – cincuenta personas, quizás sean más.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yuuri solo lo regreso a ver como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– Cierto, olvido a veces la magia que posees.

–…

– ¿Y qué hacemos?

– No podemos huir si eso es en lo que estás pensando.

– ¿Puedes congelar el lugar?

– Podría intentarlo pero…. – dijo no muy confiado en la idea.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando las cosas.

De un momento a otro el grito de varias personas se dejó escuchar, algunos bajaron con cuerdas desde los arboles otros, aparecieron el frente y atrás del camino que habían tomado, tal como Yuuri había dicho, estaban rodeados.

– Pero miren que tenemos aquí – dijo uno de los gitanos – un par de tortolitos, perdidos en el bosque.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a reír.

Tal comentario hizo sonrojar a Yuuri e incómodo a Víctor.

– No somos… – trato de hablar el azabache.

– ¿Que quieren? – pregunto Victor con el ceño fruncido.

Los gitanos rieron con más fuerza.

– ¿Que no es obvio?

– Queremos su dinero – contesto uno de los gitanos.

– Y sus cosas de valor – agrego otro.

– Así que váyanse quitando esos bonitos atuendos, si lo hacen, quizás los dejemos ir con la ropa interior.

Todos volvieron a reír.

– Me temo que eso no será posible – dijo Victor con una sonrisa – no creo que alguien de su… tamaño, entren en estas ropas – señalando a Yuuri como así mismo.

– ¿No estas llamando gordos? – pregunto indignado.

– No, para nada, solo dije que tu complexión no es la adecuada.

– Victor – Yuuri lo llamo en un susurro – ¿qué haces?

El de ojos azules no contesto y solo mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

– Si algo no soporto, son las burlas – dijo y con un ademan de su cabeza, tres de sus hombres sacaron sus dagas y espadas para arremeter contra el de ojos azules.

Victor al notarlo empujo a Yuuri, quien se tambaleo y cayó al suelo, emitiendo un gemido por la caída. Cuando dirigió su vasta al frente, se percató del escenario.

Victor había bloqueado con ambas manos los brazos de dos de los hombres quienes gimieron de dolor por la presión sobre los mismos.

" _Casi olvido lo fuerte que es Victor"_ pensó, recordando fugazmente aquel encuentro que tuvieron en la zona de detenciones.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el tercer gitano lanzo una estocada con dirección a la espalda de Victor.

– ¡Victor!

Este regreso a ver de reojo y, al ver al tercer gitano, jalo de los brazos de los otros dos, dio un salto y, con ello, hizo que los tres hombres chocaran entre sí.

Aterrizo con gracia a lado de los gitanos que habían caído al suelo y se acercó rápidamente a Yuuri.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto ayudándole a pararse.

– He, si… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunto con enfado – pudieron matarte.

– Pero no lo hicieron – contesto con una sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, olvidándose de la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraban. El hombre que dirigía a los gitanos frunció el ceño, varias venas comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza por la ira. Nadie avergonzaba a su pueblo, mucho menos un hombre como el de ojos azules. Fue durante ese momento que, tras observarlo detenidamente, supo de donde aquel chico le resultaba familiar.

– Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo el hombre haciendo que Victor y Yuuri detuvieran su discusión – Eres el hijo del rey Demian, ¿no es así?

Ambos se pusieron pálidos al escuchar ese nombre.

– ¿Qué?, ¿estás hablando enserio? – Pregunto su compañero – ¿este blandengue es el hijo de Demian?

– Sin duda lo es, ¿no es así?

Victor frunció el ceño.

– Creo que hay un ligero cambio de planes –aseguro – estoy seguro que Demian pagara mucho por la vida de su único hijo.

Victor soltó una ligera risa.

– ¿De verdad crees que mi padre aceptaría pagar a cambio de mi vida?

– Bueno, se trata de la vida de su hijo, heredero al trono.

– Aunque con esa belleza de hijo que se ganó al casarse con la reina Anora – dijo uno de ellos con burla.

– Seguro ya lo cambio y ese mocoso será mejor rey.

Todos comenzaron a reír logrando que Victor apretara los labios con fuerza.

– Si no logramos tener dinero por tu vida, tus cosas y ese cabello tan sedoso que te cargas, estoy seguro que servirá – hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y la mayoría de los gitanos que los rodeaban comenzaron a avanzar con sus espadas hacia donde estaban.

Yuuri al ver lo que sucedía hablo.

– ¿Alguna idea? – le pregunto.

– No, por desgracia – respondió.

Yuuri recorrió la zona con la mirada y, como si su subconsciente las hubiese llamado, las líneas volvieron a formar se en su cabeza, mostrándole el entorno más allá del lugar donde estaban, como si trataran de indicarle que los hombres que los rodeaban, eran todos los que estaban en esa zona.

Lentamente los hombres se estaban acercando, Victor y Yuuri quedaron espalda contra espalda, tratando de buscar una solución al dilema que tenían en frente.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Victor.

Yuuri no contesto, su cabeza estaba buscando una solución que no las timara a nadie.

– Ese cabello tuyo servirá para una linda peluca – susurro uno de los gitanos.

– Incluso podemos divertirnos con ambos – contesto otro.

Ese último comentario enfureció a Yuuri quien, olvido por completo la búsqueda de una solución pacífica. Dio un paso al frente, indicándole con su brazo a Victor que se quedara tras él.

– Suelo ser bastante benevolente con los demás pero, ustedes rebasaron el límite de mi paciencia – dijo con enojo.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto el hombre que lideraba a los gitanos – llorar y acusarnos con tu mami.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Yuuri soltó una breve risa por el comentario.

– Solo lo diré una vez, váyanse o me veré forzado a lastimarlos.

Los gitanos rieron.

– Tenemos un valiente aquí – sus hombres volvieron a reír – enséñenle lo que le hacemos a los que nos desafían.

Todos asintieron y arremetieron contra el azabache.

– Ustedes lo quisieron.

No supieron en que momento sucedió pero, enormes bloques de hielos se impactaron contra ellos, lanzándolos a diferentes lugares de la zona, El suelo se congelo rápidamente, atrapando a algunos gitanos que no se vieron golpeados por los bloques de hielo y otros, para sorpresa de quien los lideraba, quedaron convertidos en estatuas de hielo, cuyo único movimiento, era el de sus ojos.

– Lo volveré a repetir – dijo Yuuri con los ojos encendidos en un profundo azul neón y sus manos emitiendo olas de frio – Váyanse o no respondo por sus vidas.

El hombre que lideraba a los gitanos chasqueo la lengua recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos, observando como los hombres que no quedaron atrapados o cubiertos de hielo, se levantaban del suelo por los golpes.

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Yuuri – ¿Dimitan o pelean?

El hombre no contesto.

– Supongo que esa es su respuesta.

Yuuri estaba por lanzar otra ráfaga de hielo cuando, los fuertes brazos de Victor lo rodearon, haciendo que perdiera el control de su magia y liberando a los gitanos atrapados por la misma.

– ¡Yuuri!

– Vic… Victor, ¿qué? – dijo tartamudeando por los nervios.

– ¡Eso fue genial! – Comento sin soltarlo – ¡Te viste como esos héroes de cuentos, donde el protagonista salva a la princesa!

– …

– Espera… ¿Eso significa que yo sería la princesa de la historia? – se preguntó, sin percatarse que Yuuri estaba muriéndose por los nervios.

– Yo… No… – dijo con la cara roja.

Todos los gitanos los observaban con desdén y furia. Si las miradas fueran dagas, Yuuri estaba seguro que ya lo hubiesen atravesado con ellas. Entendía la molestia, les hizo quedar mal, los dejo en el suelo y, para su mala suerte, ya no era solo la guarda real quienes lo odiaban por humillarlos ahora, tenía a los gitanos molestos con él, ¿qué más podía pasarle?

Noto como el hombre que dirigía a los gitanos abrió su boca para hablar pero, unos pasos a unos cuantos metros captaron su atención, impidiendo que hablara.

Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas al lugar de donde provenían los pasos y, la figura de un hombre alto, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, ojos azules y vestido con ropas pertenecientes al pueblo gitano, se detuvo a unos pasos del hombre que, hasta en ese momento, pensaba que era el jefe.

– Jefe Wesh – dijo el hombre – ¿Que hace aquí? – Pregunto con sorpresa – pensamos que el día de hoy lo pasaría con su familia.

– Hola Melalo – saludo su jefe – Y lo estoy, solo que mi querida Luminitsa quiso dar un paseo por el bosque, como no suelo salir mucho con ella, aproveche para hacerlo – contesto, sonriéndole a una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años que le devolvió la sonrisa – escuchamos un fuerte estruendo – aseguro borrando la sonrisa dedicada a su hija – vine a ver, no esperaba encontrarlos a ustedes en este… Estado – regresándolos a ver a todos con la mirada.

Sus hombres bajaron la mirada, avergonzados por el estado en el que su jefe los encontró.

– ¿Puedo saber quién les hizo esto?

Todos señalaron al azabache.

Su jefe enarco una ceja y regreso a verlos como preguntando _"¿es en serio?"_

– Jefe ese chico esta maldito – susurro uno de los gitanos.

– Si, sus manos brillaron y nos congelo – dijo otro temblando.

– Seguro es un cadente con forma humana.

La mayoría apoyo los comentarios, haciendo que Yuuri frunciera el ceño.

– ¡Yo no estoy maldito! – elevo la voz.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Le respondió un gitano – ¡casi nos congelas, demonio!

" _¿Demonio?"_ pensó.

– ¡Si, casi nos mata!

– ¡Y ustedes a nosotros! – Contesto Yuuri – ¿Y lo que dijeron de _"divertirse"_ con nosotros? ¿El de secuestrar a Victor? ¿No era motivo suficiente para defendernos?

Wesh regreso a ver a Melalo con lo mirada entrecerrada, a lo que este solo soltó una risa nerviosa.

La discusión comenzó, los gritos y acusaciones flotaban en el aire, las venas en el rostro de Wesh lentamente resaltaron hasta que, la paciencia del mismo se agotó y silbo fuertemente para hacerles callar.

– Ya es suficiente – los gitanos callaron muertos de vergüenza – me están diciendo, que este chico – señalando a Yuuri – ¿les hizo esto? – señalándolos.

Sus hombres asintieron.

– ¿Me están tomando el pelo?

Ellos negaron con su cabeza.

– Jefe, es cierto – dijo uno de sus hombres señalando a Yuuri – sus manos brillaron, sus ojos se encendieron y todo se congelo – aseguro asustado.

Wesh rodo los ojos.

– Son solo dos niños.

– ¿Niños? – dijo Victor.

– Si eso te ofende, entonces lo son – afirmo Wesh – si ya dejaron de quejarse, quítenle lo que traigan y…

No pudo continuar hablando, ya que sintió como algo frio atravesó el aire y, tras su paso, una gota de sangre cayo desde la pequeña cortada que tenía en su mejilla.

Todo mundo contuvo un gemido al ver lo sucedido.

Wesh se limpió la sangre y sonrió, regresando a ver a Yuuri, cuyos ojos habían vuelto a ser de color azul neón.

– Se lo advertí a tus hombres y te lo advierto a ti, déjanos ir.

Wesh observo la mancha de sangre en el dorso de su mano y hablo.

– Vaya, hacía mucho que no era testigo de la magia en Eos.

– Jefe – hablo Melalo quien callo cuando su jefe lo indico con su mano.

– Los únicos que poseían tales dones eran los Katsuki así que, ¿qué relación tienes con ellos?

Yuuri se tensó por lo dicho.

Wesh comenzó a reír.

– El hijo del rey Demian y un posible pariente de los Katsuki… ¿Cuánto pagaran por ustedes?

Yuuri apretó los dientes y sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza por el enojo.

– Jefe – lo llamo uno de sus hombres – ¿Cómo supo que es el hijo del rey?

– No soy tan idiota – aseguro haciendo que su compañero diera un paso atrás.

Nadie se movió de su sitio, todos se regresaron a ver entre ellos.

– ¿Que están esperando? – Dijo Wesh, a lo que nadie respondió – ustedes…– suspiro y negó con su cabeza – no se queden ahí parados, captúrenlos.

– Pero jefe… Sus poderes…

– ¿Y eso qué?

– Pues…

– ¿Acaso tengo que decirles siempre que hacer?

Todos se regresaron a ver.

– Tienen viales... ¡Úsenlos!

Todos asintieron, sacando dos viales, una para cada mano, algo que hizo que la tensión en el cuerpo de Yuuri aumentara.

– ¿Crees poder repelerlos si los lanzan? – le pregunto Victor en un murmullo.

– No lo sé, son cincuenta hombres con dos viales en cada mano… Si los lanzan al mismo tiempo no solo ellos saldrán heridos.

– ¿Tu magia no puede protegernos?

– Créeme… Mi magia puede ser muy poderosa pero…– recordando brevemente lo sucedido en Kilika – No es invulnerable.

La mente de Yuuri estaba trabajando a mil por hora, buscando algún plan para poder escapar junto con Victor antes de que los gitanos trataran de usar los viales que tenían en cada mano pero, no se le ocurría nada que pudiese salvarlos.

– Acaso – hablo dando un paso atrás junto con Victor – ¿no te preocupa el bienestar de tu hija? – pregunto, tratando de ganar tiempo.

– Mmm… Claro que si – le respondió Wesh – pero, su vida como la de todos está en tus manos, si se oponen y ellos lanzan los viales, la explosión nos alcanzara… La muerte de mis hombres o incluso la de mi hija, estará sobre tu conciencia.

" _Bastardo"_ pensó con frustración _"está usándola para chantajearnos"_

– Tú decides jovencito, dimita o acepta las consecuencias.

" _Usar mis palabras contra mi… Es un…"_ apretando con fuerza sus manos por la impotencia _"¿qué hago?, si trato de pelear ellos lanzaran los viales y la explosión podría matarnos, si nos entregamos quien sabe que harán con nosotros"_

Su mente era un caos, no había nada que pudiese hacer para que ambos salieran ilesos así que, solo se le ocurría algo y era, que solo uno podría escapar de ahí.

– Victor – le llamo.

–… – lo regreso a ver.

– Tratare de dispersarlos, cuando haya una abertura corre hacia ella y no mires atrás.

– ¿Me estas pidiendo que te deje?

– No sería la primera vez que luche con tantos a la vez.

– Yuuri.

– Confía en mí… Prometimos cambiar el futuro, ¿no? – Le sonrío brevemente – saldré de esta y te veré en la cabaña del lago.

– …

Yuuri borro la sonrisa y regreso a ver a los gitanos quienes los mantenían rodeados, jugando con los viales en sus manos.

Dio un paso al frente y hablo.

– Lamento decirte esto pero, no soy de los que ceden ante los chantajes – el suelo bajo sus plantas comenzó a congelarse nuevamente y sus manos emitieron tenues ondas frías.

Wesh sonrío.

– Ya lo creo.

Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y sus hombres se lanzaron nuevamente contra del azabache. Yuuri se posiciono con la firme intención de usar su magia contra ellos pero, nadie se percató que, dentro de los gritos de los gitanos, una larga melena color azabache se movió entre sus filas.

La magia que rodeo el lugar desapareció, sus ojos recuperaron su color original y sus manos dejaron de emanar esa aura fría al verse sorprendido por dos pequeños brazos que rodeaban con fuerza su pierna izquierda.

Los gitanos se detuvieron al ver la escena, bajando los viales y abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver la escena frente a ellos. Su jefe regreso a ver a todos lados como buscando algo, cerciorándose de que la escena no era una ilusión. Cuando salió de su asombro, grito un nombre.

– ¡Luminitsa! – Grito el nombre de su hija – ¿qué haces ahí? – Pregunto alterado – ¡regresa!

La niña negó, regresando a verle con una enorme sonrisa.

– Papá… ¡Es el! – dijo emocionada.

– ¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?

– El chico, el que nos salvó – dijo con alegría – ¡Es el!

Aturdido por lo sucedido, Yuuri aún no lograba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. La pequeña hija del jefe, seguía abrazando con fuerza su pierna, observándole con aquellos enormes ojos azules tan parecidos a su padre y una radiante sonrisa que lograba ponerle más nervioso de lo que estaba.

– Luminitsa, ¿verdad?

La pequeña asintió sin soltarlo.

– Creo que me confundes – le respondió, intentando que la niña lo soltara.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

– Eres tu – repitió – eres ese chico, el de la máscara – dijo con la misma emoción inicial – el que nos salvó esa noche.

– …

– Haces aparecer hielo de tus manos, al igual que la esfera que lanzaste contra esos feos monstruos.

Yuuri parpadeo ante la última declaración. No recordaba haber visto a esa niña pero, ella aseguraba que le conocía y que incluso, le había salvado la vida. Reconocía que durante su trayecto como Glass Shade, había salvado a muchas personas pero, no estaba muy seguro de que Luminitsa, la hija del jefe gitano, fuera una de esas personas.

– ¡Luminitsa! – grito su padre.

– Sé que eres tu – aseguro nuevamente – ¿No me recuerdas? – pregunto con un rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

– …

– Incluso dejaste que te abrazara.

" _¿Qué me abrazara?"_ Se preguntó Yuuri " _¿Podría ser que…?"_

Fue durante un instante mientras observaba el rostro de la joven gitana, que un vago recuerdo acudió a su mente.

* * *

− _Es mejor que se vayan de aquí − hablo acercándose hacia las personas que estaban tras suyo − La magia del vial no los contendrá por mucho − metiendo una de sus manos nuevamente dentro de capa de donde saco un vial diferente al anterior − Este vial contiene Vapor evasivo − susurro − con él todas aquellos que sean bañados con el podrán pasar inadvertidos a los cadentes, su duración máxima es de dos horas a lo mucho − explico entregándoselo a una mujer mayor que estaba entre las personas − Busquen refugio en el pueblo más cercano, preferiblemente que tengan los faros para evitar un nuevo ataque._

 _Las personas del pueblo asintieron ante sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa al sentir como el peso del miedo poco a poco se difuminaba de sus mentes. Uno a uno emprendió su camino a lado de los cadentes quienes con esfuerzos se movían de su lugar hasta salir del pueblo. Una pequeña que estaba con su madre se detuvo frente al joven salvador observándole con sus enormes ojos azules._

− _¿Sucede algo pequeña?_

− _No, nada − hablo con timidez._

− _Date prisa o te dejaran − colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura._

− _Lo sé − mordiéndose el labio inferior – Gra... Gracias por salvarnos Shade − abrazándolo fuertemente segundos después._

− _De... Nada − contesto correspondiendo el abrazo − ahora vete._

 _La pequeña asintió para salir corriendo del lugar en busca de los demás refugiados._

Fue cuando el recuerdo de aquella noche le golpeo de pronto que logro reconocer a la pequeña niña que lo abrazaba con fuerza y le sonreía dulcemente.

* * *

– Eres tú – dijo con sorpresa.

– Yuuri, ¿conoces a esta niña? – pregunto Victor.

– Mmm… Si, hace tiempo hubo un ataque cadente en un pueblo donde los soldados de la guarda nocturna no pudieron intervenir por órdenes de Ardyn así que, decidí ayudarles a escapar.

Todos los presentes estaban conmocionados por la noticia, sobre todo el líder de los gitanos quien, aun cuando no lo demostraba con sus expresiones, se encontraba asombrado por la noticia.

– Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos? – le pregunto uno de sus hombres.

– ¿Debemos continuar el ataque? – pregunto otro.

– Pero, la pequeña Luminitsa está con ellos – seguro otro.

El jefe de los gitanos levanto una mano para hacerles callar, respiro profundamente en varias ocasiones antes de avanzar unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a menos de dos metros de ambos jóvenes y su pequeña hija.

Tanto Yuuri como Víctor se tensaron al verlo acercarse.

– Hace tiempo, cuando escuche que el pueblo donde mi mujer e hija se encontraban de visita, pensé lo peor – declaro levantando la vista para encararlos – pasaron varios días hasta que supe de ellas – cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda – lo primero que me dijeron cuando por fin pude abrazarlas, fue que habían sido salvadas por el infame ladrón Glass Shade.

–… – Yuuri trago con fuerza al escuchar su seudónimo.

– Porque, tu eres ese ladrón, ¿o me equivoco?

Al no obtener una respuesta que negara ese hecho, el jefe de los gitanos lo tomo como un sí de forma silenciosa.

– Hice un juramento – índico – Si algún día tenía la oportunidad de ver cara a cara a ese ladrón, le daría las gracias.

– No tiene…

El jefe de los gitanos elevo su mano para que lo dejara continuar.

– Salvaste la vida de mi mujer y mi hija, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Los tres se observaron durante un largo rato, sin poder que hacer o que decir, la tensión no se había evaporado y, los nervios estaban a flor de pie. ¿Qué más podían decir?

Solo la voz de uno de los hombres los saco de sus pensamientos.

– Bien, ya le dio las gracias jefe, ¿a qué hora podemos capturarlos?

– Si, queremos pedir la recompensa y celebrar con alcohol.

Todos los demás rieron.

El jefe de los gitanos hizo un gesto que tanto Yuuri como Víctor interpretaron como que, su humor había caído considerablemente.

– Si no se callan en este mismo instante, los mandare a azotar y no comerán nada más que sobras… Que hayan dejado los perros.

Al escuchar a su jefe, todos callaron.

– ¿Ya nadie más quiere hacer bromas? – pregunto su jefe.

Nadie contesto.

– Eso creí – volvió a dirigir su vista hacia ambos jóvenes.

– Mmm… Este… – Yuuri trato de hablar.

– En vista de que todo esto ya se resolvió – hablo Víctor – creo que podrían dejarnos ir y quizás, podamos seguir con nuestra búsqueda con la poca luz que queda.

– ¿Búsqueda? – Wesh lo regreso a ver con una ceja arqueada.

– Un Chocobo dorado – contesto Yuuri.

Todos se regresaron a ver hasta que alguien hablo.

– Yo vi uno – dijo uno de los hombres – se dirigió hacia el sur, corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tanto Yuuri como Víctor soltaron un suspiro.

– A este paso nunca la encontráremos – hablo Víctor.

– Y con la poca luz que queda para cuando lo hagamos, será imposible volver – secundo Yuuri – Aparte, será difícil regresar al lago, los cadentes están por salir.

Ambos callaron, rindiéndose antes los pronósticos tan desafortunados.

Wesh sonrió al notar su descontento.

– Si no les es posible volver, ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?

Todos elevaron la voz en señal de sorpresa.

– Nuestro escondite está cerca de aquí, a menos que quieran aventurarse a ser preso de los cadentes – se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se regresaron a ver, sabiendo que no tenían otra opción más que aceptar.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola mis hermos s suscriptores!

Después de dos o tres semanas les traigo un nuevo capítulo :D

Sé que tarde un poquito más pero, me costó encajar ciertas cosas espero les haya gustado.

¿Qué les pareció la NO cita del Victuuri?

Yuuri siempre siendo arrastrado por las locuras de Victor XD

¿Y el rey? ¿Sabrá más de la cuenta de lo que parece? Owo

Muchas preguntas que aún no se resuelven.

Pero pronto lo harán.

¡Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo!

Bye. Bye.


	28. Capitulo XXIV: マジック、ダンス、そして夢 (M,D y S)

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XXIV –**

 **マジック、ダンス、そして夢**

 **Magia, Danza y Sueños.**

 **Parte II**

" _El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen" - William Shakespeare_

* * *

Sus pisadas resonaban gracia a la nieve en el suelo, todo lo que los rodeaba eran rocas y enormes árboles. El sonido de pequeñas aves se dejaba escuchar, escondiéndose en sus nidos al caer la noche.

Caminaban todos juntos, iluminados por lo faroles de manos que algunos gitanos llevaban con ellos. Cada que el sonido de cadentes apareciendo llegaba a sus oídos, tomaban otro rumbo para esquivarlos y evitar un desafortunado encuentro.

Yuuri no temía enfrentarlos, desde que porto la máscara de Shade lo ha hecho sin miedo a salir herido pero, esta vez, no se trataba de cinco o seis personas las que estaría protegiendo, se trataba de más de cincuenta y no estaba muy convencido de poder controlar su poder ni de que podría contra cada cadente que naciera y los atacara.

Quizás trascurrieron más de treinta minutos o quizás fue más tiempo pero, tras algún tiempo de caminar por el bosque, pudo divisar a lo lejos pequeñas luces, que se hicieron más grande conforme se acercaron.

Noto como entre los árboles se escuchaban extraños sonidos y supo de inmediato que los estaban vigilando. Cuando salieron de inmenso bosque, noto que varios gitanos estaban distribuidos en diferentes direcciones que, al ver a su jefe, solo asintieron, sacando una pequeña pistola que levantaron y dispararon, de donde salió un señal luminosa, como indicando que quienes se acercaban no eran enemigos.

Tal hecho se repitió cada cantidad de metros que recorrían hasta que, a lo lejos pudo ver una enorme roca, tan alta como el castillo de Nueva Hasetsu, varias aberturas en ella simulaban pequeñas ventanas de donde los gitanos que hacían guardia los observaban. Una enorme puerta de roble era la entrada, siendo custodiada por dos gitanos que, al ver a su jefe y sus hombres acercándose indicaron con su mano que abrieran la puerta.

– Wow, esto es… – dijo Yuuri impresionado por lo que veía.

– ¿Impresionado? – pregunto Wesh.

– Si, es que, nunca había visto algo igual.

– Es extraño que tú, siendo quien eres, diga eso.

– Bueno, siempre hay cosas en este mundo que aún pueden sorprenderme.

El jefe de los gitanos rio.

– ¿Son faros? – pregunto al ver los enormes paneles que estaban posicionados en diferentes lugares de la roca y el lugar.

– Por supuesto, ¿Cómo crees que ahuyentamos a los cadentes?

Tras ese comentario no contesto.

Una vez todos pasaron por las enormes puertas, estas volvieron a cerrarse y lo que vio, lo maravillo por completo.

El interior del lugar era enorme, cientos de personas se encontraban yendo y viniendo, había tiendas que simulaban casas, había un pequeño arroyo que, por lo que podía intuir, provenía de lo alto de la montaña y desembocaba en algún lugar del bosque que habían atravesado. Conejos, gallinas, gallos y borregos se encontraban en corrales, siendo criados por los gitanos.

Algunas mujeres tejían hermosos telares mientras enseñaban ese arte a los niños. La música se escuchaba por todo el lugar, siendo creada por hombres y mujeres que tocaban los instrumentos de forma magistral. En otra sección, algunos hombres practicaban con sus espadas y reían entre ellos.

Uno a uno bajaron los escalones de las enormes escaleras hasta que, sus pies tocaron el suelo, notaron que miles de ojos se habían posado sobre de ellos.

– Mmm… ¿Seguro que confías en ellos? – murmuro Víctor.

– No creo que quieran matar al hombre que salvo a la hija y mujer de su jefe.

– Pero si al hijo del rey que no los protegió.

– Ellos dijeron que te querían vivo para pedir recompensa, no creo que te maten – le contesto con algo de duda.

Víctor no le contesto pero el gesto de duda seguía en su rostro.

\- Ya lo hubieran hecho – hablo nuevamente Yuuri – si quisieran matarte o, matarnos, no nos hubieran traído hasta aquí.

\- ¿Quizás quieran sacrificarnos?

Yuuri entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Vale, quizás exagero.

Haciendo que Yuuri sonriera.

\- ¿Sabes?, algo que me llamo la atención al entrar es que, en el exterior poseen faros para ahuyentar a los cadentes pero en el interior…

\- No hay ninguno – concluyo Yuuri.

\- Mmm…

\- Es por que este lugar es un santuario – señalando los extraños símbolos dibujados en varios lugares de la enorme cueva.

Yuuri nunca había visto uno, solo los conocía por los viejos libros donde hacían mención de los mismos. Lugares de antaño donde los antiguos oradores, mucho antes de que la plaga cayera en el mundo, adoraban a los sidereos además de servir como refugio cuando quedaban varados en algún lugar remoto. Actualmente no existen muchos de ellos, ya que la mayoría fueron destruidos por la plaga pero, si tenías la fortuna de encontrarte con uno, este te mantendría a salvo de los cadentes puesto que se consideraba un lugar santo y bendecido por los viejos dioses.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido, los gitanos se protegen de los cadentes al apoderarse de ellos.

\- Eso parece.

Todos se detuvieron cuando la música callo, las personas a su alrededor pararon sus actividades y su jefe, quien se colocó cerca del pequeño arrollo, hablo.

– Pueblo mío – todos dirigieron su vista al jefe – esta noche tenemos invitados de honor – regresaron a ver a Víctor y Yuuri – todos saben que hace un tiempo, mi esposa e hija, fueron víctimas de un ataque cadente, todos llegamos a pensar lo peor, incluso preparamos los ritos funerarios para despedirles.

Todos asintieron a sus palabras.

– Pero, gracias a los dioses, mi esposa e hija, regresaron sin un rasguño.

Las personas gritaron emocionados por ello.

Su jefe levanto sus manos y callaron.

– Por palabras de mi pequeña hija, supimos que el infame ladrón, Glass Shade, había sido quien les salvo la vida durante el ataque – su gente asintió – todos saben que hice un juramento, si me encontraba con él, le agradecería… Y mi pueblo estaría a mi lado para hacerlo.

Nadie dijo nada.

– Es por ello, que esta noche, como lo jure, he traído conmigo al hombre que salvo a mi familia – levanto su mano y señalo a Yuuri – el ladrón Shade, esta entre nosotros.

Los susurros comenzaron a expandirse entre el pueblo el gitano, haciendo que los nervios comenzaran a recorrer a Yuuri. Tuvo la intención de dar un paso a tras pero una mano le empujó hacia delante, haciendo que todos voltearan a verle.

– Yo…

– Muchacho – uno de los gitanos le hablo – el jefe espera.

Yuuri pasó saliva y camino hacia donde estaba Wesh, quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

– Se lo que piensan pero, creo que si algo he aprendido este día es que, las apariencias pueden engañar – palmeando el hombro del azabache – Glass Shade salvo a mi familia y mi pueblo te agradece.

Yuuri regreso a ver a los gitanos y estos hicieron una breve reverencia en señal de apoyo y agradecimiento.

– ¿Pero por qué tan callados? – Pregunto Wesh – que suene la música, sirvan comida y vino, esta noche tenemos que celebrar.

El pueblo estallo en risas y gritos.

Yuuri respiro profundamente cuando los gitanos comenzaron a dispersarse por el lugar, la música regreso y las risas le acompañaron. Como si buscara su apoyo, dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de Víctor, quien le regalo la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

* * *

La música seguía flotando en el aire, las risas y gritos de los gitanos acompañaban el ambiente, las bebidas iban y venían en una fiesta que resulta más divertida de lo que hubiesen pensado, además de descubrir lo amables y compartidos que eran con ellos, dos forasteros que habían perdido a su medio de transporte y habían quedado varados sin poder volver a su lugar de origen.

Ambos se encontraban sentados algo alejados de la multitud, pero no lo suficiente como para perderse la diversión de la cálida fiesta del lugar. Durante unos minutos se entretuvieron con un viejo juego de manos que, para sorpresa de Yuuri, Víctor no sabía de su existencia.

– ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – dijeron ambos al unísono.

– ¡Te gane! – Dijo emocionado el azabache – eso hacen, diez a uno.

– Dame un respiro, apenas y conozco este juego.

Yuuri soltó una pequeña risa.

– Aun no logro comprender, ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas algo tan simple?

– Toda la culpa es de mi padre, no tuve una infancia feliz, al menos no totalmente.

Yuuri hizo una mueca al no comprender.

– Toda mi vida estaba marcada por un itinerario de actividades, lecciones de etiqueta, política, economía, entrenamiento militar aunque, este último era limitado por mis problemas del corazón.

Yuuri bajo la vista al recordar la cicatriz en el pecho de Víctor.

– En resumidas cuentas, mi vida siempre estuvo manejada por mi padre así que, los juegos no eran parte de ese itinerario.

– ¿Y tu madre? – Pregunto – ¿ella lo apoyaba?

Víctor hizo una mueca que le hizo comprender que no era un tema que del que le gustaba hablar.

– Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso.

– No, no te disculpes – dijo con una triste sonrisa – es difícil hablar de ella sin que un sentimiento de tristeza aparezca.

–…

– Pero si puedo decirte que, los momentos más felices de mi vida… Ella estuvo en ellos.

Yuuri lo observo por unos instantes y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Cambiando de tema – dijo con algo de emoción – ¿Qué se siente ser tan famoso?

– ¿Ha?

– Ya sabes, las mujeres te adoran – haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara – los noticieros siempre tienen una sección que habla de ti, los guardias quieren capturarte, los ciudadanos te aman u odian e incluso, ahora tienes a todo un pueblo gitano agradecido contigo que incluso monto una gran fiesta en tu nombre.

– No sigas – dándole un golpecito en el hombro – haces que me apene por ello.

– No deberías – índico tomando su mano para apretarla con fuerza – eres alguien especial.

Yuuri se sonrojo furiosamente.

– Todo mundo lo sabe… Yo lo sé, y no hay día que no me alegre de haber conocido a alguien como tú.

– Víctor.

Sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar con fuerza. Sus ojos se conectaron. La distancia entre sus rostros lentamente disminuía. Sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas. Se relamieron los labios de forma inconsciente. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

– ¡Víctor!

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Luminitsa, la pequeña hija del jefe de los gitanos.

– ¡Hey!, ¿Qué sucede? – le contesto aun algo consternado.

– Baila conmigo.

– ¿Qué? – Soltó una pequeña risa por la extraña petición de la pequeña gitana – Lo siento pero, no se bailar.

La pequeña Luminitsa bajo la cabeza.

– ¿Qué no se supone que la danza es parte de las lecciones de la nobleza? – intervino Yuuri.

– Si pero, los bailes gitanos no estaban en el itinerario.

– Eso tiene remedio.

– …

– Luminitsa – la pequeña levanto la vista – mi amigo no conoce los bailes de tu pueblo por ello se negó pero, tu puedes enseñarle ¿verdad?

El rostro de la pequeña se ilumino.

– ¡Sí!

– ¿He? – Víctor regreso a ver a ambos – pero… Yuuri…

– No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

– Pero…

– ¡Vamos Víctor!

Cualquier reclamo que el príncipe quiso hacer, murieron en su garganta ya que las pequeñas manos de la joven gitana lo comenzaron a jalar, haciendo que se levantara de su asiento y siendo arrastrado por ella hacia el lugar donde muchos gitanos bailaban alegremente.

Soltó en varias ocasiones un par de risas, al observar como Víctor trataba de imitar los pasos de la pequeña Gitana hasta que, después de un par de tropiezos domino el baile, siguiendo a los demás gitanos en alegra danza que mantenían en ese momento.

– Sin duda eres un genio – susurro Yuuri con una sonrisa.

– Lo es.

– Si... ¿Ha?

Giro su cabeza hacia la dirección donde había escuchado aquella voz, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Jovanka, la bella mujer del jefe de los gitanos.

– Lo siento, ¿te asuste?

– No, que va, solo estaba distraído con…

– Es guapo – dijo volteando a ver a Víctor.

– Este… Si – dijo apenado.

– Mi esposo me conto todo.

– …

– Deben amarse mucho si se escaparon para tener un día para ustedes solos.

– ¿He? – regreso a verla por la impresión de esa declaración.

– Es tu novio, ¿no?

– ¿He? – Elevo su voz al escucharla – No, no, él no es mi novio – se apresuró a negar.

– ¿Tu esposo?

Yuuri negó rápidamente.

– ¿Amigos con derecho?

– El y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación – dijo con nerviosismo.

– ¿No?

– No – respondió sintiéndose un poco acosado por las preguntas de Jovanka.

– Ya – dijo regresando a ver a los gitanos bailando – entonces es un tanto inusual.

– ¿El qué? – pregunto algo intrigado.

– La forma en cómo se miran, no es de amigos exactamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– No puedo hablar por él – dijo señalando a Víctor – pero… A ti te gusta, ¿verdad?

– Pues, Si, es un gran amigo, por supuesto que me gusta.

Jovanka soltó una pequeña risa.

– No lo digo en ese sentido…

– …

– Hay diferentes tipos de "gustar" lo sabes, ¿no?

Yuuri asintió.

– Te pueden gustar tus amigos, tus pasatiempos o incluso gustar de un dulce específicamente.

Yuuri volvió a asentir.

– También hay gustos… Que giran en torno al amor – ella lo regreso a ver de reojo.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

Jovanka comenzó a reír.

" _Veo que el pobre es algo denso en cuanto a este tema"_ pensó para sus adentros.

La gitana estaba por continuar cuando los vítores de su pueblo atrajeron su atención, divisando a su esposo en el centro mientras elevaba sus manos.

– Ya, ya… Yo también quiero seguir bebiendo, gritando y bailando – le escucho decir – pero, quiero decir esto antes de que termine más ebrio que una cuba – haciendo reír a todos los presentes – Todos conocen nuestras leyes y costumbres – la mayoría asintió – sobre todo, una de las leyes más importantes por la que nos regimos – aseguro con un ademan de su mano – Cuando un forastero le salva la vida a un gitano, el pueblo adquiere una deuda de vida de debe ser pagada, dicho favor debe ser devuelto en la misma medida.. Vida por vida… – aclaro con un gesto en su rostro que mostraba la seriedad con la que hablaba – Tu salvaste la vida de mi esposa e hija – dirigiendo su vista hacia la figura de Yuuri – así que, si algún día, necesitas ayuda y el pueblo gitano puede hacerlo, ten por seguro que estaremos ahí para cumplir con nuestro deuda – finalizo con una sonrisa.

Todo el pueblo elevo su voz y aplaudió, secundando las palabras de su jefe.

– Pero dejemos de lado las formalidades, que la música siga – su pueblo grito emocionado.

– ¡Toque una canción jefe!

– ¡Hace mucho que no lo hace!

– ¿Quieren oírme tocar? – pregunto emocionado Wesh.

Su pueblo afirmo con un fuerte grito.

– Muy bien, tocare para ustedes antes de que el alcohol haga efecto – todos rieron – pero necesitare la hermosa voz de mi mujer para acompañarme, Jovanka, cariño, acompáñame.

La joven gitana a lado de Yuuri negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía.

– Debería prohibirle el alcohol, siempre actúa demasiado permisivo cuando se pone ebrio – dijo haciendo Yuuri riera – En fin, el deber me llama – levantándose de su lugar para caminar hacia donde se encontraba su esposo.

Pero antes de que se alejara más de la cuenta, se volvió a girar y encaro nuevamente al menor.

– Referente a lo que te dije.

– …

– Reconozco el significado detrás de ese brillo en una mirada, los gitanos somos conocidos por estar conectados a la naturaleza, a los viejos dioses y a los sentidos del alma.

Yuuri no dijo nada.

– Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta o quizás, es tu propia mente negando lo que tu corazón ya sabe.

– No entiendo.

– Ese chico, te gusta – declaro con una sonrisa – pero, no como un hermano o amigo sino, de forma romántica.

– No…Yo no…

Jovanka solo rio al ver el nerviosismo del menor, girándose sobre sus pies antes de que este pudiera responderle. Dejando a un pobre Yuuri consternado por sus palabras.

* * *

La música comenzó a sonar, era muy diferente a las que antes habían acompañado el ambiente, los sonidos eran más bajos y le recordaban de algún modo a los canticos usados en las capillas cuando iniciaba alguna misa en honor a los viejos dioses.

 _Un hilo fino en un gran tapiz,  
aunque lleno de color,  
no sabe si él es parte,  
del diseño de la gran creación._

La suave y delicada voz de Jovanka comenzó a acompañar la música, todo el pueblo gitano había callado sus gritos y risas, prestando atención a la letra que la mujer de su jefe entonaba.

 _Y la piedra en esta montaña que,  
en lo alto puedes ver.,  
¿Se creerá más importante que las que han de sostener?_

Las palabras dichas por Jovanka seguían resonando con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, era imposible que sintiera algo que no fuera amistad por Victor, no negaba que poseía una apariencia bastante seductora y atrayente pero, eso le pasaba a cualquiera que se cruzara con el después de todo, era el príncipe.

" _Lo que dijo Jovanka… Es imposible, a mí no me gusta Victor"_ pensó _"no de ese modo… ¿o sí?"_

– En definitiva, no puedo seguirle el paso a esa pequeña.

Yuuri levanto la vista, notando como el mayor respiraba agitadamente por el anterior baile que había compartido con Luminitsa.

– Bueno, se trata de una niña y tú ya eres…

Victor frunció el ceño.

– ¿Yo que?

– No, nada.

– ¿Que ibas a decir? – inclinándose hacia donde estaba Yuuri.

– Pues… – buscando una forma de sacarse del problema – Tiene una hermosa voz, ¿no crees?

 _Más, ¿quién de su vida sabrá el valor?_

 _¿O quién lo ha de apreciar?_

 _Nunca lo verá ojo de mortal._

 _Tú lo debes mirar,  
Con la mirada celestial, Lai, lai, lai..._

– Sin duda, tiene una de las voces más hermosas que he escuchado.

Ambos escucharon la hermosa voz que Jovanka poseía, la letra les llenaba de un aire acogedor, recordándoles de alguna forma que no debían sentirse perdidos aun cuando no tuvieran nada en este mundo.

 _El oro puro no se estimó,  
más que agua de manantial._

 _Como un rey verá su pastor,  
la oveja que perdida está._

 _Y si un hombre todo lo extravió, ¿ha perdido su valor?_

 _¿O sólo es el principio?, ¿Nueva vida comenzó?_

Sus ojos regresaron a ver el perfil del de ojos azules, las palabras de Jovanka seguían resonando con fuerza en su mente, calando en lo más profundo de sus emociones. No podía sentir lo que ella había dicho, era algo imposible, no por que tuviera algún tipo de prejuicio hacia tener algo con un persona del mismo sexo, ya que era muy normal en la sociedad pero, ¿Victor? Definitivamente aquello no era posible, eran amigos, unidos por una promesa de cambiar al mundo, nada más.

Soltó un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

– ¿Que sucede?

El negó con su cabeza.

– Nada, solo es sorprendente.

– ¿El qué?

– El hecho de que venimos a tener un momento de paz y diversión en nuestras vidas – dijo sin dejar de ver al frente – y ahora estamos aquí, comiendo y bebiendo junto a un pueblo gitano que baila felizmente.

Victor dibujo una sonrisa, asintiendo a las palabras del menor.

– Hablando de baile – dijo Victor.

– ¿Mmm?

Victor extendió su mano hacia Yuuri y este lo regreso a ver confundido.

– Baila conmigo.

– ¿He?

– Todo mundo está festejando, sería una falta de respeto sino los acompañamos.

– ¿No dijiste que estabas cansado?

– De bailar con la pequeña traviesa, es un torbellino.

Yuuri trago con fuerza.

– Pero eso no impide que me esfuerce un poco y tome este baile contigo.

– Es que…

– ¿Acaso vas a negarme un baile?

– No es eso – aseguro – es que yo no…

– …

– No sé... No se bailar.

Al escucharlo, Víctor tomo su mano, jalándolo para que se levantara y quedaran frente a frente.

– Eso tiene arreglo.

Y las palabras murieron en su garganta al verse arrastrado por el mayor.

 _Del hombre riquezas o su vigor, no debes juzgar,  
Por lo que ganó y lo que regaló._

Jovanka prosiguió con su canto, señalando al azabache una vez Víctor lo arrastro al lugar donde todos se encontraban bailando alegremente, pudo notar que este negaba furiosamente con su cabeza, intentando irse del sito para ser detenido por el de ojos azules, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

 _Respuesta verá…_

Los ojos de Yuuri regresaron a ver a la mujer del jefe de los gitanos, sonrojándose brevemente por las palabras que esta le había dicho minutos atrás.

 _Respuesta verá quien va a mirar,  
con la mirada celestial._

" _Yo no… No puedo… No puedo estar enamorado de Víctor"_ pensó para sus adentros, mientras la música seguía flotando en el aire.

– Yuuri – lo llamo Víctor – Solo déjate llevar – dijo tomando su mano para guiarlo en el baile.

El azabache asintió y comenzó a moverse junto a los demás, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de color carmín nuevamente.

 _Por eso queremos hoy compartir_

 _Aunque poco encontrarás,_

 _Si nada es lo que tienes_

 _Mucho más te rodeará._

Ambos seguían los pasos de los demás gitanos, moviéndose de un lado a otro, girando junto a los demás cuando estos lo hacían. Las risas de la mayoría de los gitanos inundaban el lugar, la música los guiaba, lentamente los nervios que habían sentido por no seguir el paso se esfumaron y, ahora, bailaban al ritmo de la voz de Jovanka.

 _Pues nunca lamentos encontrarás_

 _Si tu vida has de cambiar_

 _Y si no sabes qué pasos dar_

 _Sólo tienes que bailar,_

 _Sólo tienes que bailar._

 _Lai, La, Lai..._

Sus pensamientos solo convergían en uno solo.

La fina figura de Víctor, sus movimientos tan precisos al bailar, la hermosa sonrisa que este le regalaba mientras se movían junto a los demás gitanos. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sintiendo una extraña emoción por rozar su mano junto a la del de ojos azules cuando lo hacían al bailar.

" _¿Sera posible?"_ se preguntó mientras giraba sobre sus pies y tomaba la mano de Víctor durante unos segundos al bailar _"¿Esta emoción que siente mi corazón al verle, al tocarle, será amor?"_

 _¿Dirás que tu prójimo es de valor, por lo que ha de comprar?_

 _Nunca lo verá ojo terrenal, ve lo celestial, ¡Tienes que ver!_

Los gitanos hicieron una enorme rueda sin dejar de bailar, alejándose el uno del otro por unos instantes, para encontrarse nuevamente cuando el círculo se rompió y giraron para tomar la mano de su pareja al bailar.

Fue durante ese momento, que una joven mujer se tropezó con él, haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara al de Víctor y este le ayudara a estabilizarse, quedando frente a frente con sus manos unidas.

 _Sólo a través… De la mirada celestial._

Ambos se sonrieron mientras sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza, emocionados por la cercanía, prosiguiendo con su baile comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, mientras la voz de Jovanka terminaba su canción la música lentamente culminaba.

" _Esta emoción… ¿Sera amor?"_ Penso para si mismo.

Fue lo último que pensó antes de que su cuerpo volviera a moverse con la nueva melodía que comenzó a sonar en el lugar.

* * *

El ambiente era frio y sereno, atrás quedaron los rastros de música, danza y felicidad que el pueblo gitano habían logrado gracia a la fiesta. Ahora cada persona en el lugar dormía plácidamente en su tienda, aunque algunos dormían afuera con una botella de vino en el brazo puesto que, el alcohol los noqueo horas antes de la culminación.

Como invitados de honor, tanto Victor como Yuuri habían sido invitados a dormir en la tienda de Wesh, argumentando que, al ser el jefe del pueblo, no había lugar mejor para pasar la noche, que su propia casa.

Por ello, ambos dormían en un suave lecho, creado de paja y algodón, camas típicas del pueblo gitano que, aunque tenían dinero suficiente para vivir con lujos– –gracias a sus actividades poco morales y que Yuuri no menciono– preferían viviendas sencillas, ya que Vivian en contacto con la naturaleza y los viejos dioses, usando el dinero para comprar víveres o, ayudar a los necesitados que los nobles dejaban en el olvido.

Al inicio se había negado, intentando dejar la suave cama al mayor de los dos pero, Victor se opuso rotundamente a que durmiera en el suelo o algún otro lado, comentando que ya eran muy cercanos y que dormir juntos demostraba los buenos amigos que eran.

Yuuri no pudo negarse mucho menos cuando los nervios le impedían concentrarse.

Por unos instantes pensó que se olvidaría de los problemas que tendría al llegar a casa y que tendría una noche relajada sin pesadillas pero, a mitad de la noche, un extraño susurro le hablaba en sueños, haciéndole sudar frio, despertándolo de golpe con la garganta seca.

Trago con fuerza, tratando de respirar con normalidad, aquella voz era extraña y profunda, inquietándolo de forma tal, que sentía que sus huesos eran mantequilla y que se desmayaría por el escalofrió que sintió mientras dormía.

Regreso a ver a su acompañante, quien dormía profundamente sin que nada lo alterara. Aquello le hizo sonreír brevemente, acariciando ligeramente su mejilla antes de alejarse y salir del lecho.

Camino hasta que se encontró fuera de tienda. El exterior lo recibió con una brisa fría que le hizo temblar pero se recuperó instantes después. Se dirigió hacia el pequeño arrollo y se sentó sobre la superficie de una de las rocas del lugar.

Pensando en la voz que lo había alterado. Por alguna razón le resultaba familiar pero no lograba recordar el por qué.

– ¿De quién era esa voz? – se preguntó, tomando una pequeña piedra y tirándola al arrollo – no logro recordar de donde la conozco.

Continúo tirando pequeñas piedras en el arroyo, como si aquella acción fuera suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Pasaron más de diez minutos en los que continuo su tarea hasta que, el sueño regreso y le hizo bostezar.

– Mejor regreso a la cama.

Se levantó y emprendió el camino de vuelta cuando lo escucho.

" _Entronado"_

Aquel susurro le hizo girarse sobre sus talones.

– Pero…

Regreso a ver a todas partes, buscando al dueño de aquella profunda voz.

" _Entronado_ "

Frunció el ceño al volverlo a escuchar.

Una suave y gélida brisa comenzó a sentirse en el lugar, el olor a hierba mojada llego hasta su nariz, extrañándolo porque estaba dentro de una cueva por lo que, ¿de dónde podía provenir ese olor?

Comenzó a caminar por el camino de dónde provenía el inusual aroma. Las tiendas que lo rodeaban estaban a oscuras, el aire era frio y la sensación de ser observado se intensifico.

Su corto trayecto lo llevo hacia una extraña pared llena de símbolos antiguos, los cuales se le hicieron familiares.

– Estos símbolos, yo los conozco – recordando las imágenes que había visto en el cosmogonía – son marcas de los viejos dioses pero, estas pertenecen a…

Nada más tocar la pared, los símbolos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, la luz que provocaron lo cegaron unos segundos, haciéndolo parpadear una vez esta desapareció, al igual que la pared, dejando un extraño pasaje.

– Pero… Que… – tartamudeo por la sorpresa.

" _Entronado_ "

Volvió a escuchar la voz y supo de inmediato que provenía de aquel oscuro pasaje.

Armándose de un poco del valor que poseía –y que él creía no tener– entro al pasaje y siguió el camino marcado, sin percatarse que tras él, la pared había vuelto a tapar el acceso al mismo.

/

Árboles, flores, rocas, agua fluyendo…

Todo le era extrañamente familiar. Sin luz que alumbrara el camino que seguía, tuvo que recurrir a las pequeñas luciérnagas que sobrevolaban el lugar, huyendo despavoridas cuando pasaba cerca de ellas. No había sonidos más que el agua fluyendo pero, no parecía haber algún arroyo cerca de donde estaba por lo que, le resultaba inusual aquel sonido.

Su camino no tuvo cambios, todo era igual salvo el número de luciérnagas por lo que en un instante llego a pensar que estaba caminando en círculos hasta que, tras unos cuantos pasos más, pudo distinguir la entrada de una cueva.

" _Genial, entre por un pasaje que me lleva a otra cueva"_ pensó.

Se detuvo ante la entrada.

Los mismos símbolos en la pared de la cueva de los gitanos se encontraban tallados en la roca de esta nueva entrada.

– Definitivamente son los mismos símbolos de ese viejo dios – dijo tocando los símbolos por unos segundos.

Tras observarlos continúo su camino hacia el interior de la cueva.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de aquella cueva, la lluvia cayendo en el lugar fue quien le dio la bienvenida, una ligera neblina cubría el lugar y, tras pensarlo, por fin pudo recordar porque se le hacía tan familiar el entorno.

– Mi sueño – dijo con sorpresa – es el mismo lugar.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzó a correr hacia la ubicación que recordaba, sino no estaba errado, estaba seguro que aquella persona lo esperaba en el mismo lugar que en su sueño. Corrió sin detenerse entre los enormes árboles y estructuras de piedra.

Solo se detuvo una vez llego a su destino y, lo único que lo recibió, fue un viejo árbol sin hojas, rodeado de agua.

– ¿Me abre equivocado de lugar? – pregunto al aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Se giró sobre sus pies para recorrer el entorno con su mirada, buscando un indicio de la persona que buscaba pero, por mucho que lo hacía, no había rastro de ella.

– No, no pude haberme equivocado, este lugar es el mismo que en mi sueño – aseguro aunque no había confianza en su voz – ¿Quizás me equivoque en alguna vuelta que di?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte trueno que resonó e ilumino el lugar, llevándose sus manos hacia sus oídos para aminorar el sonido. Cuando finalmente paso bajo sus manos.

– Debería volver, seguramente es solo un lugar parecido.

– _Dudo que haya un lugar idéntico a este, joven entronado._

Una voz grave y fría a su espalda lo paralizo por completo. Trago con fuerza y se giró lentamente para encarar al dueño de la voz.

– _Al menos… No en este mundo, debo aclarar_

Reprimió un gemido cuando finalmente diviso a la persona tras él.

En el lugar donde antes había estado el viejo árbol, se encontraba un hombre mayor con túnicas oscuras y una enorme barba blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo, su rostro tenía pequeños lunares a cada lado de su cabeza y su mano sostenía un viejo bastón color café oscuro.

Sus ojos grises lo observaban con serenidad y una paciencia infinita que en su vida había visto en alguien más, una extraña aura lo rodeaba, la cual, aunque no lograba descifrar, le decía que no estaba frente a un hombre común y corriente.

– _Me alegro que hayas encontrado el camino hacia aquí, debo decir que estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás debería intervenir en tus sueños nuevamente para hablar contigo pero, me complace saber que no tuve necesidad de ello_

– Te conozco – dijo al recuperar su voz – estabas en mi sueño, tu eres…

El hombre mayor sonrió al ver el estado de aturdimiento del más joven y hablo.

– _Soy Lamu, el señor de las tempestades y ventiscas._

" _Lo sabía"_ pensó Yuuri.

No sabía mucho del viejo dios y lo poco que conocía provenía del cosmogonía que su hermana le había entregado hacia algunos días. En el mismo indicaba que Lamu era el más justo de los Sidereos, pocos reyes Katsuki lograron convocarlo y hacer un contrato con él ya que, aunque la misión sagrada de su familia era acabar con los cadentes o, al menos mantenerlos a raya hasta que el entronado naciera, algunos usaron métodos pocos ortodoxos para hacer valer la ley, métodos que eran un tanto injustos ante los ojos del viejo dios.

Por ello, muy pocos reyes pudieron escribir en el cosmogonía que tuvieron la gracia de tener su poder bajo su mando y, tenerlo frente suyo, cuando pocos lo hicieron, significaba que, quizás no estaba haciendo las cosas tan mal. Aunque, ser el entronado también tuvo que ver con el mismo.

– _Veo que te sorprende._

– Si, digo, bueno, no todos los días tienes en frente a uno de los viejos dioses y… – callo al percatarse que estaba divagando – lo siento, no debí hablar de ese modo.

– _No te preocupes por las formalidades –_ aseguro Lamu – _puedes hablar conmigo como lo haces con cualquier persona._

–…

Lamu al ver la duda en los ojos del menor, volvió a sonreír.

– _¿Por qué no te acercas?_ – Pregunto – _deseo poder ver de frente al elegido._

– _Es que_ … – buscando una excusa para no acercarse.

– _Acaso, ¿me tienes miedo?_

– ¡No! – Respondió de forma brusca – digo… Es que… Bueno… Leviatán, el…

– _Oh, ya veo_ – dijo comprendiendo la razón detrás de la defensiva del azabache – _¿crees que hare lo mismo?_

– Bueno, el casi me mata – dijo en un ligero susurro.

Lamu sonrió, podría estar a cierta distancia del elegido pero, tenía un gran oído, así que escucho el murmullo.

– _Te ofrezco una disculpa por ello, durante siglos hemos tratado de que cambie su actitud pero, como el mismo mar, nuestro hermano es fiero y cambiante, no es fácil controlarlo… Pero, puedo asegurarte que no planeo lastimarte al contrario, estoy aquí para ayudarte._

Yuuri le dedico una mirada que demostraba que aun desconfiaba pero, tomo ese sentimiento y lo guardo dentro de su corazón, comenzando a acercarse lentamente, hasta quedar a solo unos pasos del viejo dios.

– _Te pareces a tu padre._

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando escucho hablar de su padre.

– ¿Lo conociste?

– _Lo hice, durante su gestión como rey de Hasetsu, mantuve un contrato con él._

" _Ahora que recuerdo, mi hermana lo menciono"_ pensó.

– _Tu padre fue uno de los reyes más justos que he conocido, por ello hice un contrato con él._

– …

Lamu observo el rostro del menor y supo que había rastro de dudas en él.

– _Hubo muchos reyes Katsuki antes de tu padre, algunos mejores que otros pero pocos a fines a mi poder –_ indico _– y aun con ello, nunca hice contrato con algunos de ellos puesto que, aun cuando sus acciones eran en pos de salvaguardar su reino y el mundo, eran injustas incluso algo oscuras._

– Por ello nunca les brindaste tu poder.

Lamu asintió.

– _Nosotros, los sidereos, nos manejamos a través de ciertas características y hábitos muy exactos que los Katsuki deben poseer para convocarnos, por lo que, antes de acudir a su llamado, debemos cerciorarnos que las poseen._

– ¿Temen que se corrompan?

– _Los humanos son corruptibles Yuuri_ – aclaro rápidamente – _su libre albedrio les da esa facilidad, tanto pueden guiarse por la luz como por una senda oscura._

– Lo dices como si ya hubiese pasado – dijo con una ceja enarcada – ¿algún Katsuki se corrompió?

Lamu callo unos momentos y hablo.

– _No hay excepciones a ello, Yuuri._

El azabache quiso replicar pero, prefirió callar, por alguna razón el viejo sidéreo le contesto de forma evasiva respecto a la corrupción de lo humanos, tenía el presentimiento que algo más grande estaba oculto en lo dicho pero, si Lamu, siendo quien era prefería callar, significaba que por ahora era mejor dejar el tema para otra ocasión.

– Dijiste que confieres tu poder a quien crees justo pero, en mi caso, ¿es por ello o, por ser simplemente el elegido? – pregunto, cambiando el tema de forma brusca – según entendí, sin importar que pase, al final del día, me conferirán sus poderes para que cumpla la misión por la que nací.

– _Te he visto crecer joven entronado, , tratas de proteger a todo aquel que crees que merece ser salvado, tienes un corazón bondadoso y prefieres la justicia y la integridad antes que usar la violencia en contra de alguien sin que este sea enjuiciado, es por ello que estoy aquí, no solo porque eres el elegido – explico con firmeza – Aunque, ciertamente, al ser el entronado, todos nuestros poderes estarán a tu disposición cuando llegue el momento pero, eso no significa que estemos obligados a ello sin importar tus acciones._

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– _Si llegas a desviarte de tu camino, si llegas a dejar la senda de la luz que te marcamos desde antes de nacer, todos nuestros poderes se te serán retirados._

– Quiere decir… Que si elijo la oscuridad, no salvar el mundo cuando llegue ese momento, ¿perderé mis poderes?

– _Todos y cada uno de ellos –_ reafirmo – _incluso con los que naciste._

La sorpresa nuevamente se instaló en su rostro, aun no lograba procesar la información. Siempre se preguntó qué pasaría si decidiera rechazar su destino, irse y no salvar el mundo pero, ¿perder sus poderes? Eso era algo en lo que nunca pensó ya que, ¿qué posibilidad existía? Si Lamu buscaba advertirle de las consecuencias, más que solo hacerlo, había logrado que el miedo se apoderara de su mente,

– _¿Mucha información que procesar?_ – preguntó.

– Algo – contesto aun consternado por la noticia – es, impactante saberlo.

– _Quizás piensas que es algo extremo pero, lo hacemos con el fin de que nuestros poderes y dones, no sean usados por la oscuridad. Desde el inicio de la creación siempre hemos visto por los humanos y su bienestar_ – explico con calma – _por ello, debemos asegurarnos que los poderes que conferimos sean usados en pos de esa causa._

– Comprendo – agachando la cabeza.

Lamu lo contemplo unos momentos, antes de volver a hablar.

– _Conozco tus inquietudes Yuuri_ – afirmo, haciendo que el nombrado alza la cabeza – _buscas respuestas que desearías te contestáramos._

– Respuestas que no me darás si pregunto, ¿no?

Lamu asintió con su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar – todo mundo siempre me ha dicho que cuando llegue el momento, tendré las respuestas que busco pero… Si Leviatán e incluso tú, se han negado a hacerlo… ¿Dónde las voy a conseguir?

– _Sé que no es fácil para ti vivir en la ignorancia respecto a tu destino o incluso a lo sucedido en el pasado pero, creme cuando te digo esto –_ dejando su mano libre sobre el hombro del menor _– si me fuera posible, respondería todas y cada una de tus inquietudes._

– ¿Acaso lo tienen prohibido?

– _Acertaste._

Al escucharlo, Yuuri comenzó a buscar razones del porque los mismos Sidereos tendrían prohibido hablarle de lo sucedido en el pasado o, de aquello que le esperaba en el futuro. Tras mucho meditarlo, solo pudo pensar en una razón, lo bastante fuerte como para impedírselos.

– Bahamut – susurro.

– _Así es._

– No entiendo, ¿qué razón habría para negarme las respuestas que busco?

– _Bahamut es nuestro hermano mayor._

" _Pero… Tú te vez más viejo que el"_ pensó Yuuri recordando fugazmente la imagen de Bahamut _"aunque, si pueden manipular su estatura y crear tempestades con un chasquido de sus dedos, no dudo que puedan manipular su apariencia a voluntad"_

El azabache regreso a la realidad para seguir escuchando a Lamu.

– _Es nuestro rey, el dios de las armas y la guerra, el más poderoso e inteligente de todos nosotros – dijo con orgullo – cuando la gran calamidad hizo que el mundo sucumbiera al germen de la oscuridad y la profecía del entronado surgió, proclamo que no podíamos hablar del pasado ni el futuro, solo podíamos guiar al elegido durante el camino._

– ¿Y el oráculo?, pensé que ella sabía todo, ya que es la elegida de Bahamut para ser un puente entre los humanos y ustedes.

– _Ella solo recibe las órdenes y visiones que nuestro hermano le envía… solo puede hablar de aquello que se le tiene permitido, más allá de eso, sus labios están sellados._

– Incluso el oráculo – murmuro para sus adentros – tanta prohibición… No encuentro razones de peso para ello.

– _Nuestro hermano tiene sus razones pero no te preocupes, cuando el día en el que debas verle cara a cara podrás resolver tus dudas_.

– ¿Verle? – Pregunto con sorpresa – ¿quiere verme?

– _Por supuesto, en su momento lo harás._

Ambos sonrieron ante lo dicho.

No eran las respuestas que buscaba pero, era un inicio.

Enormes centellas y truenos surcaron el cielo, el viento comenzó a rugir con fuerza y las aguas del pequeño arrollo se movieron de forma violenta.

– ¿Que sucede?

– _Me está llamando._

– ¿Quién?

– _Nuestro rey._

Yuuri callo, comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

– _Debo irme, tome más tiempo del permitido_ – aseguro el viejo dios.

Yuuri asintió con un breve movimiento de su cabeza.

Lamu sonrió nuevamente.

– _Me dio gusto poder conocerte y hablar personalmente_ contigo – dijo con suavidad – _Mary hizo un gran trabajo criándote._

– ¿Ocultando cosas? – reprocho.

– _A veces los secretos son necesarios_ – aseguro Lamu – _más cuando el mundo depende de ello._

Yuuri bajo la mirada.

– _No tomes mis palabras como un reproche, no estoy juzgando los sentimientos que tienes encontrar de los secretos._

–…

– _Estoy aquí para entregarte mi poder y ayudarte en la batalla que se aproxima._

– ¿Contra Demian?

El sidéreo guardo silencio unos segundos.

– _Él incluido._

La forma en como había hablado, le dio a entender que había algo mas pero se limitó a contestarle lo que le pregunto.

– ¿Volveré a verte?

Lamu no hablo, solo alargo su mano para que, tras un momento de vacilación, Yuuri tomo la mano que le era ofrecida.

– _Siempre estaré a tu lado pero_ – haciendo que el menor lanzara un gemido de dolor cuando el ardor familiar de la marca comenzó a aparecer entre ambas manos – _cuando el momento llegue, volveremos a vernos._

El cielo comenzó a ser cubierto por enormes truenos y centellas, una intensa luz cubrió el lugar y Yuuri tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la intensidad de la misma.

" _Buena suerte, entronado"_

El sonido desapareció, el viento volvió a la calma dejando una fría brisa en su lugar, la luz lentamente se apagó y, cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, se encontraba nuevamente en la cueva de los gitanos frente a la misma pared que había abierto.

Los símbolos habían perdido su luz, solo eran dibujos tallados en la roca pero, sin duda, lo vivido en aquel extraño lugar no era producto de un sueño. Elevo su mano para divisar la palma y, ahí se encontraba la macar de Lamu, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

– Tinta, Leviatán y ahora Lamu… Eso significa que solo faltan Shiva y Bahamut – susurro observando la palma de su mano – entonces, falta poco…

La marca en su palma se desvaneció por completo, suspirando segundos después.

– Solo espero no fallarles – dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia la pared – Lamu menciono que los humanos nos corrompemos y, evito responderme cuando pregunte si alguien de mi familia se había corrompido acaso, ¿será que algún Katsuki se dejó guiar por la oscuridad y se corrompió?

– ¿Quién se corrompió?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su voz, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Víctor, quien venía bostezando por el camino.

– Víctor, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto alarmado – Pensé que estabas dormido.

– Lo estaba – contesto al llegar a su lado – me desperté y no te vi a mi lado así que, salí a buscarte.

– Oh, lo siento, no podía conciliar el sueño y decidí caminar un rato.

– Ya veo… Pero, eso no contesta la pregunta que te hice.

– ¿Ha?

– Dijiste que algo se corrompió.

Yuuri tartamudeo brevemente antes de contestar.

– Pues… Yo… hablaba de los símbolos.

– ¿Símbolos?

El azabache señalo la pared tras de él.

– Algunos están algo rasgados por eso lo que escuchaste – dijo con nerviosismo.

Víctor contemplo los símbolos unos instantes antes de sonreír y tomar la mano del menor.

– ¿Víctor? – lo lamo con un suave color carmín sobre sus mejillas.

– Hace frio, es mejor regresar – aseguro jalándolo para que comenzara a caminar – debemos dormir lo necesario, mañana nos espera un día algo agitado.

Yuuri no contesto y se dejó guiar por el mayor.

No hubo palabras.

No hubo miradas durante el camino.

Solo dos corazones palpitando con fuerza y dos manos que continuaron unidas mientras sus dueños dormían plácidamente sobre aquel lecho de paja.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola queridos Lectores!

¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Emocionante?

Debo decir que me tarde mucho en hacer esto, sobre todo por dos escenas que no quedaban como quería pero, al final pude sacarlas.

¿Qué les pareció el Victuuri?

Yuuri comienza a cuestionarse sus sentimientos, gracias a Jovanka que, gracias a su experiencia, como que ha movido las cosas dentro de la cabeza del mismo.

Este capítulo fue más sobre la pareja y sobre Lamu xD

Las cosas se ponen intensas, ya solo faltan dos sidéreos y, no sabemos cómo van aparecer pero, será de forma inesperada.

El próximo capítulo se tratara del show de navidad donde, Yuuri sufrirá un poquito pero, nada grave por su parte, Víctor lidiara con las consecuencias de este día y, gracias a Noel, llegara a una conclusión obvia para todos pero menos para él.

Pero, será en el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	29. Capitulo XXV: 結果 (Consecuencias)

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XXV –**

 **結果** **  
Consecuencias**

" _Cuando algo es moralmente correcto hay que defenderlo sin preocuparse de las consecuencias políticas o personales que vamos a pagar".- Gunter Grass_

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los gritos y reclamos comenzaron a resonar en la sala, solo podía recordar haber ingresado a su casa, ser jalado del brazo por su hermana y obligado a sentarse en el sofá para recibir, sin poder objetar, el regaño que esta le tenía preparado por no haber llegado la noche anterior.

Decir que lo tomo desprevenido sería una gran mentira, sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de quedarse en Bevelle pero, no era como si hubiese algo en sus manos para salir de la situación en la que estaba. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era mantearse en silencio y recibir el reclamo sin oponerse, después de todo, era algo que anticipaba por escaparse con Victor que, dicho sea de paso, seguramente estaba recibiendo un regaño peor.

– ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? – pregunto su hermana, moviéndose de un lado a otro – No sabíamos nada de ti, no contestabas el móvil, incluso llegamos a pensar que estabas herido.

– No me paso nada – dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Y si hubiese ocurrido? – Volvió a preguntar – por un minuto pensé que ya habías aprendido la lección, que ya no harías este tipo de cosas pero veo que me equivoque – aseguro cruzándose de brazos – tal parece que tengo que estar vigilándote para que no te mates.

– No soy un niño, se cuidarme solo.

– ¿Si? – Contesto con ironía – pues tus acciones demuestran lo contrario.

Yuuri no contesto.

– Pides que respetemos tus decisiones, que eres el rey – dijo sin moverse de su sitio – ¿acaso un rey haría esto?

Yuuri la regreso a ver, su mirada demostraba la frustración que estaba sintiendo pero, aun cuando quiso responder sus labios permanecieron cerrados, las palabras murieron en su garganta, aceptando aunque no lo quisiera, que su hermana tenía razón en ese punto.

– ¿No dices nada? – Le volvió a preguntar – claro que no, después de todo tengo razón.

Yuuri apretó con fuerza sus manos y desvió la mirada.

– Yuuri – lo llamo por su nombre, intentando calmarse – no puedo evitar que salgas, como tú mismo dijiste, no eres un niño como para que esté detrás de ti pero, sabes lo que sucede, la situación en la que estamos.

–…

– Por ahora no es conveniente que te alejes de casa y si lo haces, al menos queremos saber dónde estás, para estar seguros que nada te va a pasar.

– ¿Que me tiene que pasar?

– Demian.

Al escucharlo, el cuerpo del menor se tensó.

– Yuuri… – su hermana respiro profundamente y se sentó a su lado – no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

" _La única que ha estado hablando eres tú, por lo que no veo discusión alguna en todo esto_ " pensó Yuuri.

– Solo respóndeme una sola cosa.

Su hermano la regreso a ver.

– ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Yuuri la contemplo unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada, negándose a contestar.

– ¿No me vas a contestar?

Su hermano continúo sin emitir palabra.

– ¿Estabas con un amigo o amiga que conozcamos?

No obtuvo respuesta.

– Yuuri, ¿no confías en mí?

– ¿Y tu si?

Yuuri regreso a ver a su hermana, sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos, buscando que el otro bajara la misma pero, sabían que los dos, siendo tan tercos como eran, no darían su brazo a torcer.

– ¿Debería? – finalmente respondió Mary.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de su hermano, le indico que aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba por lo que, verlo levantarse de golpe era una situación familiar. Hecho que se le hacía muy usual, ya que siempre sucedía cuando Yuuri sentía que la situación se le sala de las manos y prefería alejarse.

– ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti si sueles ocultarme cosas? – su hermana le imito y se levantó de su asiento.

Yuuri se detuvo tras haber dado unos cuantos pasos, girándose para encararla.

– No puedo creer que digas eso – contesto Yuuri – ¿quieres que te recuerde quien me oculto mi origen?, ¿Quién me mintió acerca de quién era?

– Sabes por qué lo hice.

– Eso no justifica nada, me pides confianza cuando en su momento no la tuviste conmigo – elevando su voz un tono más arriba de lo usual.

– Tuve mis razones y las conoces, no tienes derecho a juzgar.

– ¿No lo tengo?, ¿y tú sí?

– Soy tu hermana mayor y tu tutora legal, tengo el derecho de saber qué haces.

– Eres increíble – se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

– Yuuri, ¿A dónde vas?

– A mi cuarto, ¿o también tengo prohibido hacerlo?

– No me hables de ese modo – le respondió – además, tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar.

– Desde mi punto de vista ya hablamos lo suficiente – dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras.

– ¡Yuuri! – le llamo, alcanzándolo y jalándolo del brazo – no hemos terminado de hablar, no me has contestado lo que te pregunte.

– Y al parecer no has notado que yo no quiero decirte – le contesto con enojo.

– ¿Que estas ocultando? – ejerciendo mas presión en el agarre.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo – tratando de liberarse del agarre de su hermana.

– ¡Claro que sí, soy tu hermana!

Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par el escuchar el grito de la mayor, el ceño de su frente se arrugo y jalo su brazo hasta liberarse del agarre.

– Lo eres – confirmo Yuuri – pero nada más.

–…

– Eres mi hermana, pero no mi madre – su hermana iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió – ¿mencionaste que yo era el rey?, tienes razón, lo soy – le aseguro – por lo cual no tengo que darte cuentas de lo que haga o diga, el único que es responsable de las decisiones que tome soy yo, no tú.

– Yuuri…

– Así que, te pido te limites a ser mi hermana, si quieres aconsejarme perfecto pero, soy yo quien decide si hago caso o no.

Mary trago con fuerza pero le mantuvo la mirada.

– Si ya no tienes nada que decirme, me retiro a mi cuarto.

Dicho esto, se giró y subió las escaleras, ignorando el llamado de su hermana.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Mary. Las mismas no eran por tristeza o por dolor, era por la impotencia que comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Siempre tuvo diferencias con su hermano, nunca negó que quizás era demasiado estricta con el pero, en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que discutieron, Yuuri jamás le respondió de ese modo, mucho menos cuando descubrió toda la verdad. El que le haya dicho eso, demostraba que, de un modo u otro, su hermano estaba cambiando y, con ello, el comenzaba a guardar sus propios secretos, en los cuales no estaba incluida.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse capto su atención, respiro profundamente, intentando calmar sus emociones y se limpió el rostro, intentando que la persona que había entrado, no la encontrara de ese modo.

– Bueno días – dijo intentando sonreír.

– Buenos días – respondió Adalberto, dejando sus cosas sobre el sofá – ¿sucedió algo?

– ¿Cómo estuvo la caza? – ignorando la pregunta de su padrino.

Adalberto suspiro.

– Déjame adivinar… ¿Yuuri?

Mary desvió la mirada.

– ¿Soy tan fácil de leer?

– No pero, las únicas veces que te he visto llorar es cuando murieron tus padres y, por que algo le sucedió a Yuuri… ¿No ha vuelto?

– Llego a la casa a las ocho.

– Bueno, no fue tan tarde.

– De la mañana.

Adalberto guardo silencio, comprendiendo por donde iba la situación.

– Discutieron, ¿no es así?

Ella se sentó en el sofá y no contesto.

Adalberto se quitó la capucha y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

– No… Si… No sé.

– …

– ¿No crees que Yuuri ha cambiado mucho?

– Si, aunque creo que ya te había respondido esa pregunta.

– Lo sé pero, es diferente ahora, antes solo se limitaba a contestarme y encerrarse a su cuarto pero ahora… El me dejo muy en claro que solo soy su hermana.

Adalberto enarco una ceja.

– Dijo que él era el rey y no debía preguntar.

– ¿Te dijo eso?

– No – se corrigió – dijo que él era el rey y él era responsable de sus decisiones.

– Tiene razón.

Mary lo regreso a ver con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

– No me mires así – indico – pero, él tiene razón, él es el rey… Incluso para mi es difícil aceptarlo pero, finalmente el deberá tomar las decisiones que crea pertinentes, aun cuando no esté de acuerdo con ellas.

– ¿Incluso si nos oculta cosas?

– Toshiya también lo hizo – aclaro – Yuuri es su hijo, seria inusual que no haya heredado esa cualidad de él.

Mary bajo la mirada.

– Solo hay que mantenerlo vigilado, aun cuando trate de ocultar todo lo que le sucede, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz.

– ¿Tu lo crees?

– Si, incluso el secreto mejor guardado siempre se revela de una forma u otra.

Mary no respondió.

– Si algo sucede, estaremos ahí para apoyarlo, incluso para hacerle entrar en razón si está errando.

Su ahijada no le contesto y solo atino abrazarla con fuerza.

* * *

El ceño del rey se encontraba fruncido, pequeñas venas se resaltaban alrededor de sus ojos, mostraba sin disimulo lo enojado que se encontraba con la persona que estaba frente a él. Después de contemplar a la persona, se levantó de su asiento y hablo.

– ¿Esperas que crea esa pobre explicación?

Victor no regreso a verle.

– ¿No vas a decir nada?

Su hijo levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

– ¿Que más quieres que diga?

El rey ante las palabras de su hijo, golpeo con fuerza el escritorio y lo regreso a ver con furia.

– Te doy la oportunidad de explicar tu ausencia, ¿y me contestas de esa forma?

Nuevamente su hijo se mantuvo en silencio.

– Hijos como tu… – susurro el rey.

Se movió con lentitud, eliminando la poca distancia que lo separaba de su hijo. Una vez estuvo a su lado, un fuerte sonido se hizo presente en el lugar.

– … – no emitió sonido alguno, solo se llevó la palma de su mano hacia su mejilla la cual, se está tornando color carmín por el impacto.

– Te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Dónde estabas?

Victor levanto la vista y bajo su mano.

– Ya te lo dije, necesitaba salir de aquí, así que monte a Chocolina y fui a la casa que tenemos en Bevelle, la que le pertenecía a mi madre, sin darme cuenta anocheció y ya no pude volver.

El rey lo observo con cuidado unos segundos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, soltó un suspiro y se giró sobre sus pies para darle la espalda.

– Deshazte de ese chocobo – le indico al guardia que estaba en la puerta.

– ¡Padre! – lo llamo Victor.

– Ese chocobo solo es una distracción para ti y en estos momentos no tienes por qué estar perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

– Chocolina era de mi madre y tú…

– Se muy bien que era de tu madre – dijo regresando a verlo de reojo – pero ella ya no está, no es necesario mantenerla, sobre todo si solo perderás el tiempo.

Victor iba a decir algo, no podía permitir perder a uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su difunta madre pero, su protesta se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas del despacho fueron abiertas de par en par.

– ¡Espere por favor! – la voz de una tercera persona les hizo voltearse.

Irina entro con premura al lugar, con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

– Querida Irina, ¿sucede algo? – hablo el rey al verla entrar tan agitada.

– Lo siento su majestad, sé que no es propio de una señorita interrumpir la conversación que dos hombres mantienen pero…

El rey no hablo y dejo que continuara.

– Siempre he soñado con montar a Chocolina, la he visto en varias ocasiones y se lo dulce que es con los demás así que… ¡Le suplico le perdone la vida!

La mirada del rey se mantuvo fija en ambos, durante unos segundos no emitió sonido alguno, haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera más pesado de lo que ya era hasta que, tras meditarlo, hablo.

– Muy bien.

El rostro de Irina se ilumino.

– Por pedido de Irina, lo dejare pasar por hoy pero… Si se vuelve a repetir…

– Muchas gracias su majestad – Irina le agradeció e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

– Pueden Marcharse.

Ambos asintieron y dieron la media vuelta para salir del despacho pero, antes de lo hiciera el rey hablo nuevamente.

– Estas advertido, Victor…. No vuelvas a decepcionarme.

Victor no contesto y procedió salir del despacho junto a Irina.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre la amplia cama, las emociones propias de la discusión con su hermana aún seguían presentes, dejándolo en un estado de aturdimiento del cual le era difícil salir. Nunca espero hablarle de ese modo es más, no pensó en levantarle la voz simplemente la impotencia y la frustración llegaron a su límite que no pudo contenerse. No sabía cuándo comenzó a tomarse tan en serio lo de ser rey, si, tenía la intención de salvar a todos, cumplir la profecía y volver a tener una vida tranquila… Pero tal pareciera que su corazón había elegido ser el gobernante de un reino usurpado sin pensarlo siquiera.

– ¿Por qué le hable de ese modo? – Se preguntó, sentándose en la cama – mi hermana no merecía que le hablara así.

Se levantó de la cama para quitarse la chamarra que traía puesta y dejarla sobre el respaldo de la silla pero, al hacerlo, un objeto cayó de ella y aterrizo en el suelo. Yuuri dejo la chamarra y se inclinó para recogerlo. Era un péndulo con una hermosa piedra azul la cual, la pequeña Luminitsa le había regalado antes de partir de Bevelle.

Una suave sonrisa se posó en su rostro al recodarlo.

* * *

– _¿Para mí?_

 _Los ojos del azabache observaban con detenimiento el pequeño péndulo de color azul que la pequeña Luminitsa le había entregado. Nunca espero un regalo, mucho menos perteneciente a la gente del pueblo gitano pero, ahora que lo tenía sobre su mano, brillando y emitiendo ligeros rayos de colores en el lugar, no podía sentirse más feliz por recibirlo._

– _Si – la pequeña lo observaba con sus enormes ojos y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro._

– _Es hermoso – le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa – muchas gracias._

 _Ella solo siguió sonriéndole dulcemente._

– _Es una pena que tengan que irse – hablo Jovanka._

– _¿Seguro que no quieren quedarse unos días? – pregunto Wesh quien estaba sujetando a su esposa por la cintura._

– _Me temo que no es posible – le respondió Victor – tenemos asuntos que atender._

– _Si, el quedarnos no estaba en nuestros planes pero, me alegra de que lo hiciéramos – prosiguió Yuuri._

– _¿Nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto la pequeña Luminitsa, interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos._

 _Tanto Yuuri como Victor dirigieron su vista al rostro de la menor y sonrieron dulcemente._

– _No te preocupes – le contesto Yuuri, colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura – sin importar que suceda ni el tiempo que transcurra, nos volveremos a ver – acariciando suavemente el cabello de la misma._

– _¿Seguro?_

 _Yuuri asintió, haciéndola sonreír._

– _Yuuri tiene razón – secundo Victor, acercándose para tomarla en brazos – cuando menos lo esperes volveremos a vernos._

 _El rostro de Luminitsa se ilumino y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Victor. Este le devolvió el abrazo, dejándola nuevamente en el suelo unos segundos después._

– _Es hora de irnos – le dijo Yuuri._

 _Victor asintió._

– _Me dio gusto conocerlos – aseguro Yuuri – a todos._

– _Compartimos el sentimiento – dijo Jovanka._

– _Vuelvan a visitarnos – agrego Wesh._

 _Ambos asintieron antes de girar sus cabezas y observar, como uno de los hombres de Wesh traía consigo a Chocolina._

– _No sé cómo pagarles el que la hayan encontrado – dijo Victor acariciando la cabeza de su quería amiga._

– _No fue nada, mis hombres la encontraron mientras daban sus recorridos._

" _Más bien, buscaban a quien robar" ´pensó Yuuri._

 _Victor le sonrió y subió al lomo de la enorme chocobo._

– _Si algo ocurre no duden en contactarnos, vendremos en su ayuda tan pronto nos sea posible – dijo Yuuri._

 _Todos asintieron pero, la pequeña frunció el ceño._

– _¿Sucede algo Luminitsa?_

– _Pero… Tú vives en Nueva Hasetsu ¿no?_

– _Si, así es._

– _¿Cómo vamos a localizarte?_

 _Los adultos se regresaron a verse entre ellos, comprendiendo que, la pequeña gitana tenía razón en ello. La señal celular se perdía en aquel lugar tan oculto en Bevelle por no decir que los gitanos no podían ir y venir dentro del reino sin que los guardias los aprendieran durante el camino así que, ahora tenían un problema que no habían notado._

– _En eso tiene razón – cruzándose de brazos – nadie tiene celular por no decir que la señal es pésima aquí._

– _¿No hay otra forma en que puedan contactarnos? – pregunto Victor con algo de preocupación._

– _Mmm…_

 _Yuuri cerró sus ojos y su mente comenzó a trabajar. No podían depender de la tecnología para ello así que era algo que quedaba descartado completamente. Tampoco les podía pedir que viajaran al reino, ya que los guardas los podrían aprender. ¿Cómo podrían comunicarse si algo sucedía y necesitaban ayuda?_

 _Todos los presentes solo observaban el rostro serio y ansioso del azabache, esperando que pudiese encontrar una solución al dilema que tenían enfrente._

 _Fue en ese momento que Yuuri abrió sus ojos de golpe, lo cual indicaba que había encontrado una solución._

– _Wesh, ¿conocen a Chris?_

 _El jefe de los gitanos enarco una ceja y hablo._

– _Si, todo aquel que se mueva en el mercado negro lo conoce, de hecho lo veo cada semana para venderle una parte de los botines que obtenemos._

 _El rostro de Yuuri se ilumino por esa respuesta._

– _Entonces podemos usar a Chris de puente._

 _Todos enarcaron una ceja, dándole a entender que no comprendían del todo la situación._

– _Chris es un conocido mío, él sabe cómo contactarme si algo sucede – aseguro sin dejar de sonreír – si necesitan mi ayuda, búsquenlo y denle el mensaje, él sabrá como hacérmelo llegar._

– _¿Hablan del mismo Cris que la guarda a tratado de capturar desde hace años? – pregunto Victor, curioso por la mención del buscado contrabandista._

– _Si, el mismo – dijo volteando a verlo._

– _Vaya, parece que tu "oscuro" círculo social se extiende cada vez más – contesto Victor, soltando una suave risa por la broma._

– _Muy gracioso – rodando los ojos por la misma._

– _Entonces ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ello – dijo Wesh – si algo pasa, acudiremos con Chris._

 _Yuuri asintió._

– _Debemos irnos – le menciono Victor – está saliendo el sol._

– _Sí._

– _Cuídense mucho – dijo Jovanka._

– _Lo haremos – le respondió el azabache._

– _Yuuri – le llamo Victor, ofreciéndole su mano para que subiera._

 _El azabache solo tomo la mano que le era ofrecida y de un impulso subió sobre Chocolina._

– _Buen Viaje – dijo con una sonrisa Luminitsa._

 _Ambos asintieron._

 _Chocolina extendió sus enormes alas y comenzó a correr por el enorme prado hasta que lentamente se elevó por los aires. Yuuri elevo su mano, despidiéndose con ademan de sus nuevos amigos, esperando que pudiese verlos en un futuro próximo._

* * *

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando brevemente la dulce sonrisa de Luminitsa y los nuevos amigos que había hecho. Era una de las pocas veces en las que ser quien era, le llenaba el pecho de felicidad y alegría ya que, de no ser por aquella noche en la que había salvado la vida de la pequeña y su madre, no hubiese ganado los amigos que ahora tenía –aunque al inicio trataron de secuestrarlo–

– Espero volver a verlos – susurro, moviendo el pequeño cristal del péndulo hacia la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, llenando en un segundo la habitación con bellos colores.

El sonido de su celular capto su atención, sacándolo de su pantalón para prender la pantalla y leer un breve mensaje de su mejor amigo.

" _Necesitamos hablar… ¿Dónde te metiste?"_

Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que después de la discusión con su hermana, le esperaba una larga plática con Phichit. Jalo la silla, se sentó y encendió su laptop, dando clic en la aplicación una vez estuvo prendida la pantalla y, tras unos segundos en los cuales espero a que conectara el servidor, la pantalla cambio por el rostro de su mejor amigo.

– Muy bien, suelta la sopa – dijo nada más ver el rostro del azabache en la pantalla –¿Dónde te metiste toda la noche?

– Hola Phichit, ¿Cómo estás?, yo muy bien ¿y tú?

– Muy gracioso.

Yuuri solo soltó una ligera risa.

– En serio, ¿Dónde te metiste? – Volvió a preguntar – ¿sabes cuantas veces tuve que negar que no sabía dónde estabas?

–…

– ¡Más de treinta veces! – Aclaro dramatizando con sus manos – mi padre me interrogo en varias ocasiones sin mencionar que tu hermana hizo lo mismo cuando vino a buscarte a mi casa.

– Mmm… ¿Lo siento?

– ¡Yuuri!

– Vale, lo lamento.

– Al menos me hubieses informado donde estabas y si no ibas a volver quizás, al menos, tendría una coartada para cubrirte.

– Lo siento – volvió a disculparse – no se suponía que esto sucediera, solo era ir y volver pero… Se complicaron las cosas y me quede sin señal.

– ¿Qué cosas? – entrecerró sus ojos.

– …

– ¡Yuuri! – Levanto la voz al ver el mutismo de su mejor amigo – lo mínimo que merezco como tú mejor amigo, casi hermano y a quien interrogaron cual prisionero de guerra, es una explicación detallada de donde estabas.

– …

– Le diré a Sala y a Mila que conoces al príncipe, que son amigos íntimos – declaro haciendo que Yuuri agrandara sus ojos por lo dicho – y que, estarás gustoso en llevarlas a que lo conozcan – levantando su celular para que su amigo lo viera.

– ¡Vale, Vale! – levanto sus manos para detenerlo – ¡te diré todo pero, guarda el celular!

Phichit sonrió de forma triunfal y guardo el celular.

" _Odio cuando se pone en modo stalker y usa lo que sabe en mi contra"_ pensó para sus adentros _"si Sala o Mila se enteran… No dejaran de acosarme"_

– ¿Y bien?

Yuuri suspiro.

– Sucede que salí con Victor y…

– ¡Ahora entiendo! – Cruzándose de brazos – con razón no le dijiste a nadie donde ibas, te fuiste a una cita con él.

– ¡No era una cita! – Contesto algo nervioso – solo lo acompañe a un lugar.

Su mejor amigo entrecerró los ojos, dándole a entender que no le creía.

– Escucha, me pidió ir con él a un lugar que era muy preciado para él, porque le recordaba a su madre.

– ¿Y ese lugar donde queda?

– …

– Yuuri.

– ¿Prometes no decirle nada a nadie?

– ¿Cuándo he dicho algo que me has confiado?

– En eso te doy la razón – respondió – fuimos a Bevelle.

– ¿Qué?

– Que fuimos a Bevelle.

– ¿Qué?

– Que fuimos…

– ¡No esa clase de "que"! – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Te fuiste a un país que queda a varias millas de aquí?, ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

– Victor es dueño de un chocobo dorado así que…

– Oh, ya, se fueron volando hacia allí.

Yuuri asintió.

– Quitando el hecho de que te fuiste a pasear y vivir una aventura con el enemigo.

– Él no es…

– Como sea, dejando de lado que no acepto que sigas frecuentándolo por lo obvio, la cuestión aquí es… ¿Por qué no volvieron?

– Tuvimos dificultades.

– ¿Y son?

– Digamos que asuste a su chocobo sin querer y se fue corriendo, tratamos de buscarlo pero estaba oscureciendo, después cuando volvíamos para pasar la noche en la casa que tiene ahí, nos atacaron los gitanos.

– ¿Gitanos? – Parpadeo Phichit – Entonces, ¿son ciertas las historias de que suelen atacar a los viajeros?

Yuuri volvió a asentir.

– ¿Y cómo salieron de eso? – Pregunto intrigado – ¿usaste tus poderes?

– Sí y no.

Phichit enarco una ceja y Yuuri suspiro de nuevo.

Comenzó a relatarle brevemente lo sucedido en Bevelle, como fue el encuentro con los gitanos, el cómo tuvo la intención de dejar que Victor huyera y que, gracias a lo hecho tiempo atrás, cuando salvo a una pequeña niña junto a su madre, le había conferido la gracia de los gitanos. Le conto sin detalles el cómo los invitaron a su guarida, el descubrir uno de los míticos santuarios dedicados a los sidereos, la fiesta, la música y las risas de un pueblo que lo acogió sin reparos pero, omitió lo sucedido con Lamu, aun no creía oportuno hablar sobre ello con nadie.

– Vaya, así que ahora eres el salvador de todo un pueblo – le sonrió su mejor amigo.

– Creo que si – sonrojándose ligeramente.

– Debió ser muy divertido convivir con ellos, un día debes llevarme para conocerles.

– Claro, si se da la ocasión, te llevare.

– Más te vale.

Ambos se sonrieron.

Yuuri sintió que la presión en su pecho se aligeraba, que el miedo al reclamo por parte de su mejor amigo se esfumaba, dejando a su paso solo risas por los comentarios hechos. Fue durante el recordatorio de lo vivido que recordó brevemente las palabras de Jovanka, quien había sugerido que, lo que sentía por Victor, era más que solo amistad.

" _Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta o quizás, es tu propia mente negando lo que tu corazón ya sabe"_

Apretó con fuerza sus manos mientras la dulce voz de la mujer del jefe de los gitanos se escuchaba en su mente.

" _Ese chico te gusta pero, no como un hermano o amigo sino, de forma romántica"_

Se mordió el labio inferior por la frase en su cabeza.

" _No, no puede ser eso…"_ Pensó.

– ¿Yuuri?

La voz de su mejor amigo le hizo dar un respingo y regresar a verle.

– ¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede?

– Nada pero, estabas poniendo una cara muy rara – contesto – ¿te sucede algo?

Yuuri observo el rostro de su mejor amigo tras la pantalla, debatiéndose entre confesarle lo sucedido o callárselo. Desde que había escuchado esas frases su cabeza no dejaba de ser un torbellino de pensamientos que no lo dejaban calmarse. Necesitaba ayuda, nunca había pasado por ello ni replantearse la idea del amor en su vida pero, ¿a quién acudir?, su hermana y Adalberto no eran una opción ya que, tan solo de mencionarlo lo presionarían para que dijera de quien se trataba y no se imaginaba diciéndoles que era el hijo de su peor enemigo.

– Yuuri – lo volvió a llamar.

El azabache no contesto de inmediato, pensando una y otra vez que hacer. Su mejor amigo tenía una relación, una que no le había dicho que tenía abiertamente pero, eso no quitaba el hecho de que la mantenía así que, ¿Quién mejor para aconsejarle?, solo evitaría decirle que se trataba de Victor.

– Phichit.

– ¿Mmm?

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Claro, tú dirás.

Trago con fuerza antes de continuar.

– ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que, lo que sentías por Seung, era amor?

– Pues… ¿Qué? – Phichit lo regreso a ver una vez capto mejor la pregunta.

Yuuri solo le sostuvo la mirada.

– Yuuri… No sé de lo que…

– Phichit.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas, diciéndose todo sin palabras. Finalmente, su mejor amigo desvió la mirada y suspiro.

– ¿Somos tan obvios? – pregunto.

– No, no lo son.

– Entonces, ¿Cómo…?

– Eres mi mejor amigo – respondió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia – te conozco mejor que nadie.

– En eso tienes razón – sonriéndole ligeramente.

– No te pido que me des muchos detalles – aclaro Yuuri – eso es algo que, si es lo que deseas, compartirás conmigo.

Phichit asintió y dejo que continuara.

– Pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– …

– ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado?

Su mejor amigo se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro, un largo suspiro le prosiguió, indicándole que estaba rememorando momentos muy especiales con su pareja.

– ¿Quieres que te sea sincero?

– Sí.

– Ni yo mismo lo sé.

Yuuri enarco una ceja.

– Sabes cómo es Seung – su amigo asintió – es bastante reservado, no habla casi con nadie, incluso hoy en día me sorprende el hecho de que conmigo hable demasiado – haciendo que Yuuri riera – no le gusta estar mucho tiempo cerca de los demás, no porque tenga alguna fobia o algo así, simplemente que creció con una educación demasiado estricta y le cuesta abrirse a los demás.

– Todo lo contrario a ti.

– Exactamente – respondió – nos hicimos amigos de forma extraña, ya que un día salí corriendo de la escuela porque mi madre me esperaba para acompañarla a hacer unas compras cuando en el camino.

– ¿Tropezaste con él?

– Si, no lo vi y caímos a un canal – haciendo un gesto de pavor – por un minuto creí que me comería vivo pero, se mostró muy comprensivo. Lo lleve a mi casa que era la más cerca, mientras su ropa se secaba trate de hacerle platica.

– ¿Te hizo caso?

– No, él se limitaba a contestar con un sí o un no.

– Típico de el – dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa.

– Pasó una hora y estaba por irse cuando mi hermana llego. Ella comenzó a gritar diciendo donde estaba esto o lo otro, comencé a discutir con ella y a perseguirla por la casa. Todo frente a Seung.

– …

– Lo más extraño es que, en vez de molestarse, se rio.

– ¿Qué?

– Si, se rio… Al parecer nuestras tonterías le parecieron divertida – dijo con sorpresa – después de eso llegaron mis padres, mi madre me riño por no acompañarla, mi padre invito a Seung a cenar ya que era muy tarde y no era propio a esas horas estar en las calles así que… Ceno con nosotros.

– Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.

– Ni yo, la cena fue muy agradable, Seung se entendió rápidamente con mi padre, incluso hablaron del viñedo… ¿puedes creerlo?, mi padre lo elogio, dijo que tenía un gran futuro como empresario o presidente de su nación cuando tomara el puesto de su padre. Ni a mí me ha dicho eso – dijo indignado por el recuerdo.

– Seamos honestos, tú no eres muy bueno con los números ni las finanzas.

– ¡Yuuri!

– Lo tuyo es la fotografía y todo lo relacionado a la farándula – su amigo le regreso a ver con un gesto de indignación – las cosas como son.

– No me simpatizas.

Yuuri sonrió.

– Como sea. Tras la cena y la despedida, acompañe a Seung fuera de mi casa donde lo esperaba una limosina, hasta yo me sorprendí – aclaro – su padre le llamo en ese momento, no supe de que hablaron lo único que escuche fue cuando regreso a verme y dijo…

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que había estado en casa de un amigo.

El rostro de Yuuri se mostró claramente sorprendido ya que, era bien sabido que Seung no era conocido por tener amigos, así que, el hecho de que llamara a Phichit de esa forma es que, le había agradado en ese momento, lo suficiente para catalogarlo de ese modo.

– ¿Y qué sucedió después? – pregunto saliendo de su asombro.

– Lo obvio, intercambiamos números telefónicos, redes sociales, correo… Y cuando menos lo supe, cada noche hablábamos de cualquier cosa por medio de video llamadas. Salíamos de vez en cuando, me ayudaba a estudiar cuando no entendía algo… Cuando menos me di cuenta, mi vida estaba llena de él.

– …

– No sé en qué momento me enamore Yuuri pero, cuando no estaba con el me sentía vacío, extrañaba verlo, hablarle, hacerle reír, dejar que me riñera cuando me equivocaba… Sentir esas mariposas en el estómago era tan extraño que cuando no sucedía por no verle, me hacía sentir… Que me faltaba algo en mi vida.

Yuuri apretó con fuerza sus manos al escucharle hablar.

" _Es… Lo mismo que me pasa con Victor"_ pensó.

– ¿Cuándo confirmaste que, era amor? – pregunto.

– ¿Cuándo? – Haciendo un gesto en el que demostraba que estaba pensando – Cuando vi que una chica trata de besarle.

– ¿Qué?

Phichit Sonrió y procedió a contarle.

Aquel día había quedado en ir al departamento de Seung para estudiar sobre la materia que más odiaba, economía. Pero, al ver que tardaba tanto en salir, decidió buscarlo, lo encontró a lado de una chica de su clase, quien tras confesarle que lo amaba, esta trato de besarle. En aquel momento se congelo, sintiendo como algo comparado al enojo había crecido en su pecho, solo para dejarlo ir cuando Seung, amablemente, alejo a la joven, quien entre lágrimas acepto el rechazo y salió del lugar, corriendo hacia el interior del edificio. Tras eso y unos días de pensarlo, llego a la conclusión que Seung le gustaba más que un amigo.

– Así que, decidí invitarlo al cine, cuando regresábamos le confesé lo que sentía y…

– ¿Te correspondió?

– No, solo se congelo, me golpeo en la cara y se fue tan rápido que no pude detenerle.

Una risa nerviosa escapo de los labios de Yuuri.

– No todo fue hermoso, muchos días pasaron antes de volver a verle y, cuando finalmente me dio su respuesta… No pude ser más feliz.

Yuuri sonrió al ver el rostro tan feliz de su mejor amigo.

– Pero… ¿No tuvieron problemas?

– ¿Problemas?

– Si, ya sabes, con sus personalidades tan diferentes…

– Como toda pareja, tuvimos nuestros momentos – indico cruzándose de brazos – pero, siempre he pensado que gracias a ser tan diferentes, es que nos complementamos tan bien.

– Ya veo – Yuuri bajo la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

– Pero, a todo esto, ¿Por qué quisiste saber acerca de mi relación con Seung?

– Bueno, no exactamente sobre tu relación como tal – afirmo – es que… No hay nadie a quien más pueda pedirle un consejo o referencia acerca de…

– ¿El amor?

– Algo así.

– Espera… ¿Te gusta alguien? – pregunto acercándose más a la pantalla.

– ¿He?

– Entonces lo que Sala y Mila dijeron era cierto – entrecerrando los ojos y sonriéndole – que guardadito te lo tenías, ¿he?

– No, no es eso…

– ¿Quién es?, ¿es alguien que conozco?

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, nervioso por las preguntas de su mejor amigo.

– Bueno… Si, podría decirse que le conoces pero, te aclaro nuevamente, no es nada, solo quería saber cómo se siente cuando alguien te gusta.

– … – Phichit no contesto, ya que su amigo le confeso sin darse cuenta que si había alguien en su vida.

Yuuri lo regreso a ver.

– Y no estoy confirmando nada.

Phichit solo sonrió y dejo de presionarle, a sabiendas que cuando algo así te pasaba, al inicio te negabas a creer que es amor lo que sientes por esa persona.

– Vale, no seguiré presionando.

Su mejor amigo suspiro con alivio.

– Pero, si dejas que te de un consejo – Yuuri lo regreso a ver – a veces cuando más lo negamos es por que inevitablemente ya caímos por esa persona.

Yuuri se sonrojo.

– Yo… No…

– Aunque claro, a veces nuestros sentimientos se confunden, y podemos pensar que es amor cuando solo es admiración por las cualidades que tiene esa persona –aclaro.

– …

– Así que no te presiones, ¿sí? – Le sugirió – si es amor tarde o temprano te darás cuenta y si no, no pasa nada, todo llega en su momento.

– ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio?

– Agradece a Seung, convivir con él me ha ayudado a ampliar mi panorama.

– Entonces se las daré cuando lo vea – indico – gracias a él, has madurado un poco.

– ¡Oye!

– Lo siento – riendo ligeramente.

– Serás.

Una tercera voz les hizo dejar la conversación, haciendo que ambos suspiraran.

– Tengo que irme, como puedes ver, mi madre quiere que vaya con ella a elegir su vestido para el baile de año nuevo del rey – dijo con pesar – no sé por qué no se lleva a mi hermana.

– Quizás porque ella está más pendiente de su novio – encogiéndose de hombros.

– Puede ser… En fin, hablamos luego.

– Si, cuídate.

– Igual y, piensa en lo que conversamos, ¿sí?

Yuuri asintió.

– Nos vemos.

Tras la despedida, la pantalla de apago, dejando solo el fondo de la laptop en su lugar. Yuuri bajo la tapa de la misma y se hundió en la silla, rememorando cada palabra de la conversación entre ambos. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia su cama, solo para abrir la venta y dejar que la brisa de la mañana golpeara su rostro.

– ¿Amor?, ¿Admiración?... Victor, ¿qué siento por ti?

Apoyando sus brazos sobre el marco de la ventana, mientras sus pensamientos recordaban una y otra vez la sonrisa del de ojos azules.

* * *

– ¡Ha! – un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando la fría superficie de la compresa toco su mejilla.

Noel le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche.

– Eso te pasa por escaparte y desobedecer al rey – metiendo la pomada en el botiquín nuevamente – deberías estar feliz de que solo fuese ese el castigo y no otra cosa – levantándose para dejar el mismo en su lugar de origen.

– Preferiría estar en el calabozo que el golpe en mi mejilla – susurro.

Noel rodo los ojos y, una vez guardo el botiquín regreso para sentarse a lado de su amigo.

– Agradece la ayuda de la señorita Irina, sin su intervención el destino de Chocolina sería otro.

El recordar la sentencia que su padre había dictado para su chocobo le envío un escalofrío por toda la columna. Bajo la compresa y hablo.

– Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo – declaro sin animo – Chocolina no tiene la culpa.

– ¿Y Katsuki Yuuri?

Victor alzo la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar el nombre del azabache, enarcando una ceja y dirigiéndole una mirada confundida a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? – Pregunto – sé muy bien que eso de que " _te fuiste para salir de aquí"_ es solo una tonta excusa para cubrirlo.

Victor bajo la mirada.

– Te lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones y vuelvo a repetirlo, ese chico solo te ha traído problemas desde que lo conociste.

– Noel.

– No, esta vez tú eres el que va a escucharme.

Haciendo que Victor callara antes de que pudiera replicarle.

– Desde que Katsuki Yuuri se cruzó en tu vida, solo has acumulado un monto de problemas que día tras día se vuelven más insostenibles.

– Yo ya tenía problemas antes de conocerle – le aclaro.

– Si, no niego que siempre te metías en algún problema del que tenía que ayudarte a salir pero, no al punto de que tu padre te levantara la mano o que amenazara con matar a la adorada mascota de la difunta reina Aleksandra.

El de ojos azules trago con fuerza y desvió la mirada.

– Sé que no te gusta que te lo recuerde pero, entiéndeme, cada vez que algo pasa es por culpa de él.

Victor no respondió.

– Solo… – tratando de contener el tono de su voz – trata de no meterte en más problemas por su culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

No obtuvo una respuesta nuevamente pero, esperaba que Victor lo escuchara, aunque fuera por esta vez.

– Tengo que ir con el maestro Ballad, ¿estarás bien? – le pregunto.

– Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Noel suspiro y se levantó.

– Volveré tan pronto termine mis deberes – su mejor amigo solo asintió – cuídate.

Comenzó a alejarse del príncipe hasta que llego a la puerta, deteniéndose una vez estuvo a punto de salir del lugar.

– No olvides agradecerle a la Señorita Irina – afirmo.

– Lo sé.

– Es la segunda vez Victor – regresando a verle – deberías ser más agradecido con tu prometida.

–…

– ¿Por qué no la invitas al show de navidad? – Le pregunto – puede ser una buena manera de agradecerle su ayuda, ¿no crees?

– Lo pensare.

Noel le dedico una suave sonrisa y salió del lugar.

* * *

Tras darse una ducha rápida y dejar de lado sus pensamientos referentes a Victor, decidió ir a la cocina y tomar algo para almorzar. Deteniendo sus pasos cuando, al bajar el último escalón, se encontró con varios pares de ojos que lo regresaron a ver. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuento de lo incomodo que se sentía el ambiente, nadie emitió sonido alguno, solo se regresaron a ver entre ellos, como si con esa acción, pudiesen hablar sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Los ojos de Yuuri se dirigieron hacia los papeles y planos que estaban en la mesa los cuales, fueron ocultados de su vista por los cuerpos de algunos de los presentes. Aquella acción le hizo fruncir el ceño ya que, se suponía, no le ocultarían nada, sobre todo desde que decidió por cuenta propia seguir el destino que tenía marcado.

– No sabía que tendrían reunión – dijo tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Nadie contesto en el momento, solo se regresaron a ver entre ellos.

– ¿No van a decirme? – les pregunto.

– Sabrías de esto si el día de ayer no te hubieses desaparecido – le respondió Adalberto.

– Adalberto – hablo Sunan, con un tono de voz que indicaba que cuidara sus palabras.

Yuuri frunció el ceño ante la respuesta tan fría del rubio.

– La situación de ayer estaba fuera de mis manos, no pude volver.

– Situación que no has querido aclarar.

– Porque no necesito hacerlo – dijo Yuuri con clara molestia.

Adalberto lo regreso a ver de reojo y sonrió.

– ¿Es así?

Yuuri no contesto de inmediato. Sabía perfectamente que si seguían por ese camino, terminarían discutiendo y, a diferencia de su hermana, Adalberto siempre buscaba la manera de desarmarlo en una conversación, aun cuando no tuviera razón en la misma.

Respirando profundamente y calmando sus emociones, contesto.

– Estoy aquí, ¿no? – se cruzó de brazos – es lo que debería importar.

– Si, lo estás pero… – Adalberto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Yuuri – ¿Lo estarás cuando llegue el momento?

El azabache enarco una ceja al no comprender.

– Con estas actitudes nos estas dando razones para desconfiar – dijo sin permitir que el más joven replicara – nosotros aquí, nos reunimos para afinar los detalles del plan que hemos venido trazando desde hace meses y tú, quien se supone lo debe guiar, se desaparece sin decirle nada a nadie.

– Yo no…

– Así que dime… Príncipe Yuuri, ¿podemos confiar en ti?

Yuuri abrió y cerró la boca pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

– ¿No dices nada?

– ¿Qué quieres que diga?

–…

Sus miradas se encontraban conectadas, tratando de no perder la muda batalla que sostenían en ese momento pero, tras no poder encontrar forma de replicar lo dicho por el rubio, Yuuri finalmente desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Siendo detenido cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

– ¿Dónde vas? – ´pregunto su hermana.

– A cualquier parte que no sea aquí – dijo intentando deshacerse del agarre de su hermana – Es claro que no me necesitan.

– Yuuri – ejerciendo más presión en el agarre.

– ¿Para qué quieres que me quede?

– …

– ¿Acaso me van a decir que planean hacer?

Mary desvió la mirada.

– No estamos convencidos de que sea lo mejor.

– ¿Lo mejor?

– Dijiste que planeabas ser parte de esto pero, siempre haces cosas que nos hacen desconfiar y…

Yuuri abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión por lo dicho, solo para cambiar su expresión de sorpresa por una de enojo segundos después.

– Ya veo, entonces ustedes pueden solos con esto – jalando su brazo – no necesitan a su "rey" para ello.

– Yuuri...

– Solo déjenme preguntarles algo – dijo en voz alta para que todos los presentes escucharan – si este "plan" – haciendo énfasis en la palabra – funciona y logran derrocar a Demian… ¿Cómo salvaran al mundo? – todos se regresaron a ver entre si – aun cuando no quieran decirme las cosas porque desconfíen de mí, al final de todo… Necesitan al elegido… ¿Acaso lo olvidan?

Todos lo regresaron a ver con sorpresa ya que no esperaban que les hablara de ese modo. Al percatarse que no iban a hablar aun con ello, jalo su brazo para deshacerse del agarre de su hermana y camino hacia la puerta.

– ¡Yuuri! – ella intento seguirlo.

– ¡Déjame en paz! – grito girándose para encararla, haciendo que de forma inconsciente picos de hielo aparecieran en el suelo, impidiendo que su hermana se acercara – Si no van a decirme que planean hacer – dijo tratando de controlar sus emociones e impedir que sus poderes se salieran de control – entonces me largo –regresando a ver a todos los presentes – estoy seguro que podrán salvar el mundo sin el entronado y sus poderes.

Al ver que preferían callar, Yuuri negó con su cabeza y salió de la casa, azotando la puerta con fuerza al salir.

* * *

Después de salir de su casa de aquella forma, había estado caminando sin rumbo aparente. Solo caminaba sin detenerse a ver a los transeúntes con los que chocaba. Su cabeza era un lio y sus emociones un torbellino, ¿Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo? Nunca pensó en decir todo aquello, solo estaba enojado por su falta de confianza. Quien debía reprochar eso era el no ellos, no después de todos los años que callaron su pasado y le vendieron una vida feliz que realmente no tenía.

Se detuvo cuando llego a una zona llena de tiendas y restaurantes, lugar al que no planeaba ir pero que sus pies le llevaron sin pensarlo realmente.

– Supongo que tendré que disculparme cuando regrese – murmuro dirigiendo su vista al cielo, como si en él hubiese algo de interés para él.

Tras soltar un largo suspiro, decidió caminar un poco más para despejar su mente pero, los comentarios de unos comensales, quienes tomaban sus alimentos en las mesitas fueras del establecimiento, captaron su atención.

– Ya quiero que sea mañana – dijo una joven mujer de largos cabellos rubios.

– El show navideño – le respondió su amiga de cabello corto y lentes – este año representaran el cascanueces ¿no?

– Si – contesto una chica de cabellos oscuros – dicen que la chica que hará de clara es muy linda y el chico que será el cascanueces no esta tan mal.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto al rubia.

– Si pero, lo que me da más curiosidad es, ¿Por qué hicieron el show navideño en navidad?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo al de cabello corto.

– El show siempre se hizo el día veinticuatro no el veinticinco.

– Es verdad, este año cambiaron el día, ¿Por qué será?

– Según escuche – dijo la de lentes – el príncipe no quiso realizar una fiesta por su cumpleaños así que, decidieron realizar el show el veinticinco.

" _¿Cumpleaños?"_ se preguntó Yuuri dejando de prestar atención a la plática.

Era de dominio público la fecha. Cada año se realizaba una fiesta en el palacio, no solo por ser el día de navidad sino, también, porque era el cumpleaños del primogénito del rey Demian. Aquella noticia nunca le fue de importancia ya que, por aquellos días nunca se imaginó conociendo al hijo de quien, al día de hoy, era su peor enemigo. Por ello, la fecha solo la recordaba como la festividad del mes pero, ahora que conocía a Victor no podía evitar sorprenderse por la misma.

– Es cierto – susurro – mañana es su cumpleaños – afirmo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – han pasado tantas cosas que lo olvide – mordiéndose el labio inferior – ¿debería comprarle algo?

Con ese pensamiento, siguió su camino, admirando los artículos que las diferentes tiendas tenían en sus escaparates, esperando que algo de lo visto captara su atención. No estaba seguro si debía hacerlo, no conocía los gustos de Victor por lo que, no sabía si lo que eligiera fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para que el otro lo aceptara sin pensar que su detalle era insignificante.

– ¿Que se supone que deba regalarle? – Volvió a preguntarse – no conozco sus gustos – dijo deteniéndose de pronto – quizás, solo debería mandarle una postal por medio del celular – susurro.

Suspiro y siguió su camino. Fue durante ese trayecto que diviso, unos artículos que captaron su atención. Se acercó con cuidado al escaparate, observando con cuidado los objetos que se vendían. Tras pensarlo mucho, se alejó y entro al local.

El interior era cálido y luminoso. Varias vitrinas se encontraban en el lugar. Algunos clientes admiraban los objetos mientras los empleados del local sonreían y describían detalladamente cada uno de los mismos.

Yuuri trago con fuerza y camino hacia una de las vitrinas, siendo atendido por una joven mujer de cabello largo, vestida con una traje color azul y un gafete en el lado derecho de su pecho donde indicaba el nombre del local "María Dolores" así como el suyo propio debajo de este.

– Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – pregunto amablemente la empleada del local.

– Buenos días – respondió con una tímida sonrisa – podría mostrarme este par, ¿por favor?

– Con gusto – dijo recorriendo el vidrio y tomando el par de anillos que solicito – aquí tiene – dejando la pequeña cajita sobre la vitrina.

Yuuri la tomo y los observo con cuidado.

" _Nunca pensé conocerlo, mucho menos que nos volviéramos tan cercanos en tampoco tiempo pero… Me ha ayudado sin pedirme nada a cambio incluso, expuso su vida al ayudarnos a Celestino a mí, a escapar de la zona de detenciones"_ apretando con fuerza la pequeña cajita _"Hicimos una promesa… Una que planeo cumplir hasta al final así que… Un amuleto para recordarla quizás, sea un buen regalo…"_

– ¿Qué le parecen?

La voz de la joven empleada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Si, estos – afirmo, dejando la cajita sobre la vitrina nuevamente.

– Perfecto – contesto y procedió a llenar el documento de compra en la computadora – ¿Contado o plazo a meses?

– A Plazos.

– Muy bien – dijo, deslizando una carpeta donde venía las especificaciones del pago.

Yuuri abrió la carpeta y coloco en ella su tarjeta. La empleada sonrió, tomo la carpeta e hizo el cobro debido. Tras ingresar la cajita en la bolsita del local, la coloco en la vitrina junto con el documento de compra y la tarjeta.

– Gracias por su compra.

Yuuri asintió y salió del local.

Durante su camino por las calles, noto como las personas que pasaban por su lado regresaban a verle con curiosidad. Sabia sin que le dijeran el motivo de ello, su cara estaba enrojecida y acalorada producto de la vergüenza. Nunca planeo comprar aquel par de anillos, mucho menos hacerlo por el dueño de aquel par de ojos azules que, con solo mirarle hacia que sus piernas se sintieran como mantequilla. Mentalmente se decía que solo era un regalo de agradecimiento, nada mas pero, conforme caminaba y notaba las miradas indiscretas de los demás, esa afirmación comenzaba a desmoronarse.

– Solo es un regalo – se dijo tratando de convencerse – solo… Es eso… Un simple amuleto para que ambos recordemos nuestra promesa y podamos cumplirla.

Se detuvo un par de calles más adelante, respirando profundamente para calmarse ahora que no había nadie a su alrededor.

– Es mejor que oculte esto o me harán más preguntas de las que quiero responder – dijo sacando la cajita de la bolsa para ocultarla dentro de su chamarra y tirando la bolsa de la tienda en el cesto de basura más cercano.

Una vez lo hizo, siguió su camino de regreso a su casa, con la firme intención de arreglar las cosas con su hermana y Adalberto o, al menos dentro de la medida posible ya que, no planeaba decirles nada respecto a Victor hasta que fuera necesario.

Su trayecto a su casa fue tranquilo o al menos lo fue, hasta que, unas cuadras antes de llegar, la misma presencia que venía sintiendo desde hace día volvió a presentarse. Cerró sus ojos al percibir un dolor proveniente de su cabeza, las líneas volvieron a formarse dentro de la misma pero, esta vez, el dolor proveniente de ellas no era tan fuerte como en sus inicios, podía soportarlo mejor y, entre las líneas que formaban los edificios en su mente, un fulgor oscuro apareció de pronto.

– Esto es… – dijo abriendo sus ojos de pronto.

Convoco una de sus dagas y la lanzo hacia lo alto de uno de los edificios, desapareciendo entre fragmentos de luz para seguir el trayecto de la daga y reapareciendo en lo alto del mismo. La presencia se esfumo antes de que pudiera dar con ella, encontrándose solo a las palomas que dormitaban en el lugar, huir despavoridas al verle aparecer.

– No, no es mi imaginación – se dijo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada – definitivamente había alguien aquí – acercándose al barandal del edificio – ¿Quién será? – Se preguntó – ¿Por qué me sigue?

Cerró sus ojos buscando una explicación y, al no poder hallarla, los volvió a abrir, suspiro con cansancio y, tras dar una última mirada al lugar, desapareció entre fragmentos de luz, para aparecer nuevamente en la calle y poder seguir nuevamente su camino a casa, teniendo en mente que debía averiguar quién era la extraña figura que lo perseguía constantemente.

* * *

– Ya veo.

El rey dejo a un lado la pluma y cerro la carpeta con los documentos que estaba firmando. Unió sus manos y dejo reposar su mentón sobre ellas, observando la figura de su fiel soldado, quien se encontraba arrodillado sin alzar la cabeza.

– Veo que sus poderes están creciendo, esta dominando el poder de Titán mas rápido de lo que esperaba – aseguro con una sonrisa – que haya podido localizarte tras unos minutos de vigilarlo habla muy bien de su energía.

Demian se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su fiel soldado.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa que debas informar?

El soldado dejo escapar humo negro por los orificios de su casco.

– Entiendo – asintiendo con su cabeza, llevando sus manos tras su espalda – aún no hay movimiento por parte de sus aliados.

El soldado alzo su cabeza y dejo escapar humo por su casco.

– Por supuesto que tiene aliados, sería ilógico pensar lo contrario.

El bajo su cabeza al escucharlo.

Durante unos instantes no hubo palabras por parte del rey, ni pensamientos enviados por su soldado. Pero, tras observarlo, el rey sonrió y hablo.

– Hay algo que te inquieta – dijo apoyándose sobre su escritorio – ¿qué es?

El soldado no contesto.

– Tu rey te demanda que hables, no importa lo que sea que ronde esa… Retorcida cabeza tuya.

El humo oscuro nuevamente escapo por su casco.

– Vaya, no me esperaba eso – dijo soltando una risa – después de tantos años de… Disciplina con los Leroy y aun tienes uno que otro momento de sentimentalismo – aseguro.

El soldado no contesto.

– Quizás fui muy duro con mi hijo y, la forma en que lo trate respecto a su huida no fue la más comprensiva – hablo contestando la muda pregunta de su soldado – sé muy bien dónde y con quien estaba –entrecerrando los ojos mientras sonreía – pero, debo ser firme con el aun cuando sus salidas con el elegido no cambien en nada mi plan… Soy su padre y debo mostrarme recto e inflexible con él, ¿qué pensaran los demás de su rey? – caminando nuevamente hacia la silla para sentarse en ella.

El soldado solo expulso humo aceptando la explicación de su rey.

– Puedes retirarte – le dijo con un ademan de su mano – sigue vigilándolo pero, apártate un poco… Dejemos que piense que solo era paranoia suya, no queremos que descubra antes de tiempo que estamos siguiendo sus pasos, ¿o sí?

El soldado asintió y desapareció entre la bruma oscura.

– El momento se acerca… – dijo sacando una carpeta de donde extrajo una foto de Yuuri – estoy deseando estar frente a frente mi joven entronado y ver realizado lo que por largo tiempo he estado buscando.

* * *

Con lentitud abrió la puerta de su hogar, no sin antes respirar profundamente y tranquilizar sus emociones. En un inicio llego a pensar que no habría nadie en la casa, considerando que ya pasaban de la una de la tarde pero, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todos seguían en la sala, reunidos con los mismos papeles sobre la mesa.

Todos callaron al verle entrar, regresando a verse entre ellos. Yuuri no soporto la incomodidad no después de lo sucedido en la mañana así que, sin decir nada solo siguió su camino, con la firme intención de subir a su cuarto y encerrarse hasta que todos se hubiesen ido.

Pero… Nada más poner un pie en el primer escalón, la voz apagada de su hermana lo detuvo.

– Tenemos que hablar.

– Creo que dijimos todo – contesto sin ganas.

– Sabes que no.

–…

Su hermana suspiro y se levantó de su asiento. Todos se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella camino lentamente hasta quedar unos pasos de él.

Yuuri no se giró tampoco hizo movimiento alguno para regresar a verla.

Mary respiro profundamente y hablo.

– Acepto que no debí hablar como lo hice mucho menos presionarte – acepto cruzándose de brazos – tienes una vida y después de todo lo sucedido no debemos pedirte que la compartas, sabes cuidarte… Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo – aseguro – pero, también debes aceptar que no podemos confiarnos, sobre todo si queremos recuperar el reino.

– …

– Yuuri – lo llamo tomándolo del brazo para hacerle girar y encararle – solo te pedimos que confíes en nosotros o que al menos nos digas que sucede.

– No estoy listo – contesto – hay cosas que no puedo decir, no aun… No es algo malo – indico al ver el gesto de desconfianza en el rostro de los demás – si lo fuera ya se los hubiese dicho sin pensarlo.

– Pero…

– Creo que aún no es el momento para ello, así como ustedes guardan secretos que no creen prudente decirme aun, de la misma forma es para mí.

Su hermana bajo la mirada.

– Escucha, hay cosas que necesito hacer por mi cuenta y, cuando llegue el momento las compartiré solo… Necesito tiempo.

Todos regresaron a verse, hablando en voz baja respecto a lo dicho por el menor, asintieron un par de veces y, regresando a ver a Mary, esta asintió y volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el rostro de su hermano menor.

– Muy bien – dijo sin más.

– ¿Esta bien? – pregunto sorprendido.

– Tienes razón, si te presionamos solo nos dividiremos y, no podemos hacer eso, tenemos que estar juntos para recuperar el reino.

Yuuri asintió.

– Solo te pido que, aunque no nos puedas decir, al menos nos comentes donde vas a estar o, al menos algo para no sentirnos angustiados.

– De acuerdo.

La tensión en el ambiente lentamente comenzó a sentirse menos asfixiante. Mary le sonrió ligeramente antes de abrazarlo con fuerza a lo que solo pudo parpadear por la sorpresa del acto. Una vez que el abrazo se deshizo, ella lo tomo de su mano e hizo que caminara hasta que estaba a lado de los demás.

– ¿Alguien resume la reunión? – pidió Mary.

Adalberto tomo la palabra y comenzó a recapitular lo dicho en la misma. Conforme pasaban los minutos, las dudas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en la mente de Yuuri, sobre todo por la promesa que le había hecho a Victor referente a su padre, sobre todo por el fin que tenía aquel plan el cual, tenía todo menos la intención de dejar vivo al rey Demian.

– ¿Piensan matarlo ese día? – pregunto Yuuri cuando Adalberto termino de explicar.

– Esa es la idea – contesto el rubio.

– Todo mundo estará concentrado en la fiesta, incluso los soldados estarán distraídos, bebiendo sin importarles quien entra o sale del palacio – prosiguió Sunan – pero, aun con todo eso, usaremos los pasadizos del palacio para infiltrarnos en el y llegar a la sala del trono.

– Según nuestro informante, Demian siempre suele retirarse tras unas horas en cualquier fiesta que el presida en el palacio – secundo Mary.

– Mary y tu acudirán a la fiesta – continuo Sunan – acompañados de mi esposa e hijos, se mezclaran en la misma y, cuando Demian abandone el salón, nos informaran con estos transmisores – levantando un pequeño dispositivo del tamaño de una semilla de limón – así sabremos cuando entrar y acorralar al rey en la sala del trono.

– Cuando capturemos a Demian, lo llevaremos fuera del palacio – continuo Adalberto – Tu y Mary dejaran la fiesta para alcanzarnos en el lugar de encuentro – regresando a ver a Yuuri – es ahí donde podrás cumplir la promesa.

– ¿Promesa? – pregunto Yuuri aun sin salir de su asombro.

– Matarlo.

* * *

Yuuri abrió sus ojos por lo dicho y, tras ellas, un fugaz recuerdo apareció en su mente.

 _El mayor contemplo el traje, asintió y lo tomo con una de sus manos._

– _¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Pregunto Phichit – Si Shade ya no estará._

– _Lo que debí hacer desde un inicio._

 _Los tres guardaron silencio._

– _Reclamare el trono y recuperare la santalita._

– _¡Yuuri! – Phichit hablo con emoción._

– _Bien dicho – dijo Adalberto colocando su mano sobre su hombro._

– _Me alegra escucharte decir eso – agrego Sunan – pero, sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?_

 _Yuuri regreso a verlo con una determinación en su mirada que Sunan nunca había visto en él._

– _Lo sé – contesto – pero he tomado la decisión, sin importar lo que eso conlleva._

 _Yuuri guardo silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar._

– _Matare al rey Demian._

* * *

Trago con fuerza cuando aquella memoria desapareció de su mente. Había olvidado la promesa que hizo tras la muerte de Celestino, no negaba que aquel dio estaba furioso y consternado, perdió a un valioso amigo por sus malas decisiones y que la había tomado basado en cómo se sentía en ese momento pero, después de todo lo sucedido y tras haber hecho un pacto con Victor, se veía imposibilitado de poder cumplir la promesa hecha ante la memoria de su amigo fallecido.

– ¿Tienes dudas al respecto del plan? – pregunto su hermana al ver un gesto extraño en su rostro.

–…

– ¿Quieres que recapitulemos el mismo? – pregunto esta vez Adalberto.

Yuuri negó con su cabeza y apretó con fuerza sus manos hasta volverlas un puño.

– Bien – dijo el rubio – todos ya saben lo que haremos – todos asintieron a sus palabras – solo tenemos seis días para llevarlo a cabo, es esencial que nadie se equivoque, solo tenemos esta oportunidad, si fallamos…

– Demian estará al tanto de nosotros y nos cazara hasta capturarnos.

Todos bajaron la mirada y asintieron.

– Todos deben cumplir con su papel. Sin excepción alguna – continuo Adalberto – ¿dudas?

Nadie contesto solo negaron con su cabeza.

– Bien – dijo regresando a ver a cada uno de los presentes – en vista de que todos están al tanto de lo que se hará, podemos dar por terminada la reunión.

Todos asintieron y procedieron a levantar los papeles, mapas e informes sobre la mesa.

– Al parecer la mayoría aquí ya es consciente de lo que se hará pero… – la voz del viejo Cid, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la reunión, les hizo detenerse y voltear a verle – El rostro de nuestro joven rey indica que aún tiene dudas.

Adalberto y Sunan fruncieron el ceño, girándose para ver el rostro del más joven.

– ¿Yuuri? – La voz de Sunan le hizo levantar la cabeza – ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Hay algo que no entendiste? – secundo Adalberto.

Yuuri tardo en contestarles, buscando una forma sencilla de explicarles por qué no estaba de acuerdo al plan, una razón válida de informarles que no podía cumplir aquella promesa, todo sin tener que meter la relación amistosa que mantenía con el hijo de Demian.

– Yo… Es que…

– ¿Estas bien? – su hermana lo tomo por el brazo.

– No tengo dudas respecto al plan – dijo con firmeza – entendí perfectamente lo que se planea hacer pero…

– ¿Pero? – Adalberto se cruzó de brazos.

– Yo… No creo poder cumplir la promesa – dijo haciendo que todos colocaran una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

– ¿Qué?

– Yuuri, ¿Por qué dices eso? – hablo su hermana colocándose enfrente de el – tú lo prometiste… Tu…

– Si, lo sé – le contesto con rapidez – prometí matarlo, soy consciente de eso pero…

– ¿Pero qué? – Dijo Adalberto caminando hasta colocarse a solo unos pasos del azabache – ¿No me digas que te arrepentiste y quieres dejarle el reino?

– ¿Qué? –Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta – ¡No! ¡No dije eso!

– ¿Entonces? – Hablo con severidad – ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?, ¿acaso te aterro el hecho de matarlo?

– ¡No!

– Entonces explícanos, ¿qué te hizo querer cambiar de opinión y romper tu promesa?

Yuuri respiro profundamente. Sabía que si seguían por ese camino de gritos y enojo solo terminarían en malos términos. Ya habían tenido una discusión el mismo día, no quería tener otra y quedar en nada así que, cuando logro calmarse, dirigió su vista al frente y hablo.

– Escucha, lo que menos quiero es una discusión – dijo tratando de calmar al rubio – así que, solo… – trago con fuerza – escucha lo que digo y, después puedes decirme todo lo que pienses.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio hasta que, tras pensarlo, solo asintió a lo dicho.

Yuuri suspiro y hablo nuevamente.

– Sé que todos esperan que cumpla lo que prometí – todos los presentes asintieron – y lo hare pero… No matare a Demian de esa forma.

Adalberto hizo un gesto de réplica pero, antes de que pudiera hablar Yuuri se adelantó.

– Durante estos días estuve pensándolo detenidamente – dijo con temor en su voz – ¿qué ganare matando a Demian? ¿Cómo me verán las personas que viven en el reino?, ¿un héroe o un cruel asesino?

– Yuuri, ellos no saben lo que sucedió, ellos…

– Lo se Adalberto, también lo pensé… Aun cuando mate a Demian y justifique porque lo hice, ¿lo creerán?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

– Eso mismo pensé… Tengo muchas razones para matar a Demian, incluso más que cualquier otra persona en este lugar – regresando a ver a cada uno de ellos – perdí a mis padres, amigos, mi trono y al reino… Perdimos nuestras vidas cuando el orquesto ese golpe de estado.

Los demás solo bajaron sus cabezas.

– Pero, si lo mato sin aviso o sin dar pruebas de que tengo que hacerlo, los demás nobles y los súbditos del reino, solo lo verán como un golpe de estado o incluso, me verán como un asesino que mato a su rey solo por poder – notando como los demás se regresaban a ver – estoy de acuerdo en el plan – aseguro – pero no en el final del mismo.

–¿Entonces? – Pregunto Adalberto – ¿qué quieres que hagamos?, no tenemos otra salida, quizás el reino lo vera así pero es la única forma de terminar con esto.

– ¿Y no piensas que si lo hago, solo estaría continuando con este círculo de sangre y muerte? – dedicándole una mirada llena de ansiedad y preocupación – si lo hago, ¿quién me garantiza que no habrá alguien más que quiera vengar a Demian y atente contra alguno de nosotros en el futuro?

Adalberto no contesto y desvió la mirada.

Cid comenzó a reír y se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia donde estaba el más joven, deteniéndose a unos pasos de él.

– Veo que has pensado mucho en esto, ¿no?

– Algo así – respondió con timidez.

– Si has pensado en todo eso, supongo que has pensado en otra forma de terminar con esto y que prevenga alguna venganza futura, ¿no es así?

Yuuri asintió.

– No puedo evitar que me odien, ya que una muerte nunca será perdonada por mucho que tenga razones de por medio.

– ¿Pero?

– Pero si logro demostrarles a todos, nobles o plebeyos, que Demian merece morir por todo lo que hizo hace trece años… Si logro convencerles que la muerte es el único castigo que se merece, quizás evitare que sangre inocente sea derramada.

– Estas proponiendo que… – Cid lo observo unos segundos y sonrió.

– Quiero enjuiciar a Demian Nikiforov por los crímenes que cometió hace trece años.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, nadie se esperaba esa declaración, mucho menos viniendo por parte del hijo del rey Regis. Adalberto volvió a fruncir el ceño una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa y hablo.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

El azabache asintió.

– Debes estar bromeando, ¿un juicio? – Dijo con enojo – aun cuando logres que todo el mundo te escuche cuando tengas encadenado a su "rey" – enfatizando la palabra con sus dedos – ¿crees que aceptaran un juicio?, la mayoría de los nobles están de su lado, para ellos él es su rey, en el momento que te vean a su lado, te aprenderán y al que mandaran a la orca será a ti.

– Y si lo mato antes de ello, ¿no crees que harán lo mismo?, todos aquellos que lo apoyaron quizás estén tranquilos un tiempo pero, comenzaran a moverse, buscando una oportunidad para matarnos… Es un ciclo que quiero romper.

– Esto no…

– Esto es lo que quiero hacer, si logro demostrar que es culpable, al menos no me verán como el enemigo, si lo mato, eso seré para ellos.

Adalberto no respondió.

– ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer? – pregunto Cid.

– Mi padre, el rey Regis, siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien noble y que tomaba decisiones en base a lo que creía correcto… El nunca condujo a la muerte a ningún prisionero a menos que creyera que era el único castigo que veía justificado… Por eso… Quiero seguir la misma ideología que el diariamente profesaba.

–…

– Sé que tienes dudas – le dijo al rubio – pero intento que este círculo de sangre y muerte que mi familia ha cargado en contra de los Nikiforov desde hace siglos termine.

– ¿Y su hijo?

– ¿Que tiene que ver?

– Demian tiene un hijo, ¿no pensaras que él se quedara de brazos cruzados, o si?

Yuuri abrió su boca pero no emitió sonido alguno, nunca espero que Adalberto sacara a flote ese tema es más, ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza siquiera meterlo en la conversación mientras les informaba a que resolución había llegado por lo que, intuyo que el rubio hablo del mismo para tratar de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

– ¿Que tanto sabes de su hijo?

– No mucho, solo lo suficiente… Un chico inteligente, hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, carismático como su padre lo que le hace un mentiroso muy hábil.

" _Él no es un mentiroso"_ pensó Yuuri.

– Aunque le ha provocado un sinfín de problemas a Demian…

– ¿Apoya a su padre? – pregunto aun a sabiendas de la respuesta.

– Hasta donde sabemos han tenido diferencias en cuanto a cómo gobernar el reino pero, es su padre a fin de cuentas – apoyo Sunan – un hijo siempre apoyara a su padre por mucho que este se equivoque.

– En conclusión no saben si el hijo de Demian lo apoyara o no – pasando su vista del rostro de Sunan al de Adalberto – y si lo mato, no están seguros si querrá vengarse.

Ambos no respondieron.

Yuuri suspiro.

– Esa es mi conclusión respecto al destino de Demian… Llevaremos a cabo el plan pero, solo lo aprenderemos, le diremos la verdad a todo el mundo y lo llevaremos a juicio – declaro con firmeza – él es culpable y todos aquí lo sabemos por lo que el único castigo es… Al final cumpliré mi promesa pero, el camino que quiero tomar no es el que conlleve sangre.

– ¿Y sobre su hijo? – Pregunto Cid – ¿qué has pensado respecto a él?

– Cuando llegue el momento sabré que hacer, si es tan inteligente como dicen, comprenderá que era el único destino que le aguardaba a su padre era ese.

Nadie hizo sonido alguno, solo se regresaron a ver entre ellos, murmurándose palabras que Yuuri no lograba escuchar con claridad, una vez culminaron de hacerlo, fue Sunan el que tomo la palabra.

– No compartimos la idea – dijo para pesar del menor – ya que hemos planeado todo esto durante años.

– Lo sé.

– Pero, no podemos negar que tienes razón – levantando su mano para calmar al rubio quien tenía intenciones de replicar – mucha sangre se ha derramado por siglos, en una guerra que parece que no tendrá fin a menos que busquemos alguna alternativa.

– ¿Y?

– Aun con pesar y con dudas… Te apoyaremos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escucharlo.

Sunan le devolvió el gesto, se acercó a él y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros.

– Solo esperamos que este cambio en el plan original no haga que fracasemos.

– No lo hará – dijo con seguridad en su voz – lo prometo.

Sunan le dio un pequeño apretón en sus hombros y se alejó.

– Bien, ahí lo tiene – dijo Cid – el rey ha hablado, infórmenle a los demás aliados del cambio y que estén listo para el día en que ejecutaremos el plan.

La mayoría asintió, término de recoger los papeles y tras unos minutos más, uno a uno comenzó a abandonar el lugar.

– Solo espero que sepas lo que haces – fueron las únicas palabras que Adalberto le dedico antes de alejarse con Sunan.

– No tomes tan apecho sus palabras – hablo Cid al ver desaparecer a ambos adultos por la puerta – es algo terco a cambiar de idea, sucedía mucho cuando tu padre aún vivía pero, al final lo aceptara… Él te apoya aunque no lo demuestre.

– Eso espero – dijo soltando un suspiro.

– Yuuri – su hermana le llamo – ¿Confías en este plan?

– Mentiría si te digo que no tengo miedo ni dudas al respecto pero, creo que es lo mejor.

– …

– Para todos.

Mary bajo la mirada.

– Sé que tienes dudas – tomando las manos de su hermana – pero, nuestro padre hubiese querido terminar la guerra, sin sangre de por medio, al menos, creo en ello.

Su hermana sonrió y asintió.

– Si crees que es lo mejor, te apoyare pero, eso no evita que tenga algunas dudas.

– Lo sé.

– En fin, en vista de que todo término – hablo Cid interrumpiéndolos – lo mejor será que parta nuevamente a casa, esa nave no se reparará sola.

– ¿Nave? – pregunto Yuuri.

– No se supone que tu nieta se quedó para seguir el trabajo – dijo soltando las manos de su hermano – deberías confiar más en ella.

– Confió en ella, al menos más que en su hermano – aseguro colocando una mueca de enfado – pero, es mejor que supervise el trabajo, no queremos fallas cuando llegue el momento de usarla.

– ¿Alguien me dice de que hablan? – pregunto Yuuri al ver que lo mantenían al margen.

– Una navecilla que estoy reparando – le contesto Cid, como si el tema no tuviera importancia – ya la veras cuando llegue el momento.

– Vale – dijo no muy conforme con la respuesta ya que todo lo que escuchaba giraba en torno a _"ese momento"._

– Cuídate – le dijo el mayor – la próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que sea cuando Demian reciba su castigo.

El menor solo atino a sonreír.

– ¿Me acompañas a la salida? – le pregunto a Mary.

– Claro.

Ambos le sonrieron al azabache y salieron del lugar.

Yuuri solo se giró para ver el pasillo por donde ambos desaparecieron. Llevándose su mano derecha hacia el lugar donde estaba su corazón, mordiéndose el labio inferior por aquel extraño presentimiento que comenzó a invadirlo tras haber escuchado el plan que los demás habían orquestado.

" _Solo espero que no sea nada malo"_ pensó, aun cuando aquellas palabras no lograron calmar la angustia en su interior.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Terminado.

Este capítulo salió largo jajaja

No esperaba que fuera así, cuando hice el borrador en la libreta esperaba que fueran solo treinta paginas pero, se extendieron a 48 Owo, espero no les haya aburrido tanta faramalla.

En fin.

¿Qué les pareció?

Yuuri tuvo que enfrentarse nuevamente a su familia y aliados, es natural, es el rey y deben saber que ya no pueden manejarlo jajaja

Victor sufrió TwT pero no lo hago en mala onda, es el camino que debe seguir.

El rey y sus secretos, al parecer sabe más del entronado de lo que muchos creen.

Pero bueno, esperen la próxima actualización que, si algo les adelanto, amaran los otros dos capítulos, ya que por fin se realizara algo que muchos esperan… O eso creo jajaj

¡Nos vemos!


	30. Capitulo XXVI: 予期しない変更 (Cambios Inespe)

.

* * *

– **Capitulo XXVI –**

 **予期しない変更**

 **Cambios Inesperados**

" _Nadie puede ser esclavo de su identidad: cuando surge una posibilidad de cambio, hay que cambiar".– Elliot Gould_

* * *

Finalmente el día que todos esperaban había llegado.

El escenario estaba cubierto por un enorme telón que cubría la enorme pista de hielo en la plaza principal del reino. Muchas personas iban y venían, ajustando luces, música y adornos que se usarían en el evento de la noche. Los patinadores practicaban sus saltos así como las pocas líneas que dirían durante la puesta en escena ya que, lo que más caracterizaba al show de navidad, era que podían expresar la historia con música y movimientos de sus cuerpos más que con líneas habladas por lo que, el guion, era extremadamente corto.

Yuuri había decidido ayudarles en la puesta en escena, no porque Minako se lo pidiera, ni por las innumerables peticiones por parte de Mila y Sala sino, por que realmente deseaba hacerlo y por qué, aun cuando no tendría un papel en el mismo, podría ver el espectáculo lleno de luces, colores y música a lado de su familia.

Por ello estaba ahí, sentado en las gradas más bajas del lugar, observando a cada uno de sus conocidos deslizarse por el suelo mientras Minako les indicaba con ademanes y uno que otro grito lo que debían hacer.

– ¡Riku ese salto no es así! – Le grito la ex bailarina a uno de sus patinadores – ¡te adelantaste, vuélvelo a hacer!

– ¿No cree que los gritos son la razón de su mala concentración? – pregunto Yuuri sin dejar de ver la pista.

– Si mi voz es suficiente para ponerles nerviosos, entonces no sé qué harán para controlarse en la noche – dijo Minako regresando a verle.

– Algunos son más propensos al pánico que otro, quizás un poco de ánimo les serviría.

– ¿A ti te funciono? – rebatió Minako.

El menor desvió la mirada y trago con dificultad, a lo cual la ex bailarina solo atino a suspirar, sentándose a su lado.

– Lo siento – se disculpó – es solo que, no comprendo el por qué te niegas.

– Ya se lo he dicho con anterioridad – contesto con tristeza – el pánico escénico me impide hacerlo.

– ¿Y cómo lograras superarlo si no lo intentas? – pregunto con severidad.

El azabache solo hizo una mueca sin regresar a verla.

– Entiendo que tus miedos impiden que avances pero, Yuuri… – tomando su mano para que le regresara a ver – tienes talento, eres uno de los mejores patinadores que he visto y el hecho de que te reprimas, que ocultes lo grandioso que eres… Tú deberías estar ahí, patinando a lado de ellos.

Yuuri soltó un largo suspiro. Comprendía perfectamente a Minako, ella sabía reconocer cuando alguien tenía talento, ya sea en el patinaje, la música o la actuación. Era un don que ella poseía, el poder impulsar a aquel que tuviera madera de artista y volverlo una gran estrella que brillaría en ambos reinos pero, él no era esa luz que ella quería sacar a flote. Se conocía así mismo, sabía que todos sus miedos era una atadura que le impedían avanzar y ser mejor, por ello ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara, solo así podía ser el mismo sin miedo al que dirán.

Tras un largo silencio, le contesto, muy a su pesar, sabiendo que no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

– Minako–Sensei – le llamo en un susurro – sé que todo lo que dices puede ser verdad, conozco tu trayectoria, has convertido a muchos jóvenes en grandes artistas pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Yo no soy alguien que pueda volverse en una estrella.

– ¿Y quién dice que no?

Yuuri hizo otra mueca.

– ¿Que no es obvio? – Contesto de forma interrogativa – no tengo presencia, no puedo cautivar a nadie con lo que hago y mi apariencia no es la de un adonis.

Minako enarco una ceja por lo último.

– No soy lo que llamarían un chico guapo.

– ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Cruzándose de brazos – eres un chico muy lindo – haciendo que Yuuri rodara los ojos – es la verdad, incluso me atrevo a decir que te hubieses visto mucho mejor con el traje del cascanueces que Riku.

– Si claro.

– Un día debemos trabajar con esa autoestima tuya, lo necesitas.

– Lo que necesito es seguir evaluando el ensayo y no concentrarme en algo que no tiene futuro – dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.

– Algo hare para que te des cuenta que vales más de lo que crees.

El menor negó con su cabeza y rodo los ojos.

– Hasta entonces, deberíamos seguir viendo el ensayo ¿no?

Minako se cruzó de brazos e inclino su cabeza, haciendo una mueca que demostraba claramente no estar a gusto con la conversación, sobre todo porque sus esfuerzos seguían siendo en vano.

– Yuuri, es en serio, tu…

– Minako–Sensei, por favor… Ya hemos hablado de esto yo no…

El sonido de algo chocando así como varios gritos les hizo girar sus cabezas, dirigiendo su vista hacia la pista de hielo, encontrándose con dos de los patinadores del espectáculo, entre ellos el protagonista, tirados en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

– ¡Por la diosa! – exclamo Minako levantándose con prisa de su asiento para deslizarse por la pista.

Yuuri la imito y la siguió por el frio hielo.

La ex bailarina se arrodillo a lado de sus dos patinadores, preguntándoles si estaban bien. Examino a ambos en busca de heridas, soltando un suspiro cuando noto que, al parecer, no había heridas graves a la vista.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué pensaban? – Pregunto Minako ayudando a uno de ellos a levantarse – deben fijarse siempre que patinen si no hay nadie tras suyo, pueden lastimarse.

– Lo siento Minako–Sensei –contesto el chico con timidez.

– Una disculpa no hubiese sanado alguna herida grave – indico con molestia – para la próxima…

Un gemido por parte de Riku les hizo regresar a verle, quien al tratar de levantarse había caído nuevamente al hielo, sujetándose la pierna.

– ¿Riku?

– Mi… Mi pierna – contesto el chico con una mueca de dolor.

– Déjame ver – soltando al otro patinador, arrodillándose nuevamente para examinar la pierna de Riku.

– ¿Minako–Sensei? – pregunto Mila con preocupación.

– Al parecer se disloco el pie al caer – susurro Minako – Sala.

– Sí – contesto acercándose.

– Llama a una ambulancia, debemos llevar a Riku al hospital.

Sala asintió y corrió en busca de su celular, mientras los demás seguían observando a su compañero quien gemía por lo bajo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

* * *

Todos estaban alrededor de la pequeña cama del hospital. Riku se encontraba acostado con el pie elevado para no causarle más dolor. Minako había salido para llamar a los padres del mismo mientras que ellos hablaban de lo sucedido.

– ¿Crees que sea muy grave? – pregunto Mila.

– Quien sabe, el medico aún no ha vuelto con los resultados de las radiografías – le contesto Sala.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Yuuri a su amigo.

Riku le sonrió y hablo.

– El dolor al menos ha disminuido gracias a los analgésicos.

– Me alegro, solo a ti se te ocurre tener un accidente horas antes del evento – le reprendió.

– Ya sabes como soy, siempre me sucede algo inesperado – se encogió de hombros – no te preocupes, seguramente no es nada y solo tengo que esperar a que se desinflame.

– Esperemos que sea así.

Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos, en los que conversaron animadamente entre ellos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Minako junto al doctor que, por las caras que ambos tenían, no eran buenas noticias.

– ¿Minako–Sensei? – Pregunto Sala – ¿todo bien?

La ex bailarina solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

– Es mejor que el doctor les informe.

El doctor se ajustó sus gafas, colocándose al frente de todos y, tras dar una mirada a su actual paciente, hablo.

– Ya revise las radiografías – sintiendo como el ambiente se tensó de inmediato – me temo que no tengo buenas noticias.

– ¿Es grave doctor? – le pregunto Mila.

– Un esguince – levantando una mano al notar como los demás intentaban replicar – no hubo fractura si eso les preocupa pero, la caída provoco que los ligamentos del tobillo se lesionaran y, por la gravedad del mismo, me temo que tendrá que permanecer sin mover el mismo al menos durante un mes.

– ¿Un mes? – dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos regresaron a ver a Riku.

– ¿Qué sucederá con el espectáculo navideño? – Pregunto Sala – es esta noche – regresando a ver a Minako.

– No podemos cancelarlo –agrego Mila.

– Y es imposible hacerlo, sobre todo por los enormes gastos que hizo el reino por el mismo – susurro Minako – Doctor – lo llamo – ¿está seguro del diagnóstico?

– Me temo que sí, el joven Riku no puedo mover el tobillo, si trata de patinar, corre el riesgo de fracturar el hueso.

Todos los presentes bajaron al cabeza al escuchar las palabras del doctor.

– ¿Y qué hacemos? – Mila se cruzó de brazos – no podemos cancelar el espectáculo pero no podemos continuar sin el protagonista masculino.

– Si tuviéramos un reemplazo no tendríamos este problema – indico Sala.

Los presentes se cruzaron de brazos, buscando una solución al problema que tenían en frente. No podían cancelar el espectáculo, llevaban más de seis meses preparándolo, además de que si lo hacían, corrían el riesgo de que el área de costos del reino, solicitara el reembolso del dinero, uno que no tenían. Debían buscar un reemplazo de inmediato, era la única forma de salvar la situación pero, ¿Quién tomaría el lugar?, no tenían a otro patinador tan bueno como Riku mucho menos que se supiera la coreografía.

Fue en ese momento que, como si todos se sincronizaran en la misma idea que se regresaron a ver entre ellos. No dijeron palabras, solo basto un par de miradas antes de que todos los ojos de los mismos cayeran sobre la figura del azabache.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Yuuri, sintiendo un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

– Si tenemos un reemplazo – dijo Minako con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Ha?

Y un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho al ver las sonrisas en los rostros de todos.

* * *

La brisa matutina eran una de las pocas cosas que Victor podía disfrutar aquella mañana sin la imponente presencia de su padre ya que, al estar en una audiencia con varios nobles en los que discutirían la creciente disminución de betas, no se presentaría al desayuno, tampoco contaba con la fina persona de su madrastra, esta última había salido en compañía de su hijo y Georgi por compras de la fiesta de año nuevo así que, los únicos que estaban a su lado eran Noel e Irina.

El hecho de disfrutar aquella mañana sin compañía de sus padres, no significaba que estaba feliz por su ausencia, simplemente que podía respirar sin la presión de su padre sobre su persona. Es por ello que podían hablar de cosas tan banales como el Show de navidad sin que este le juzgara.

– Finalmente llego el día – dijo Irina, dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa – el Show de navidad se presentara en la plaza principal.

– La veo muy feliz por ello, Srita Irina – comento Noel.

– Por supuesto, desde hace años he querido verlo en persona.

Victor enarco una ceja por el comentario y hablo.

– Ahora que lo pienso, siempre hablabas de ello en año nuevo durante las reuniones anuales y, me comentabas que no podías asistir por alguna razón.

Irina bajo la mirada.

– Si, siempre surgía algo por lo cual, mis padres jamás pudieron traerme al reino.

Una suave sonrisa a modo de comprensión apareció en el rostro de Victor. Aquel tema siempre fue uno de los principales a la hora de entablar conversación con la joven pelirroja en la reunión anual que los nobles tenían en el reino, quienes hablaban de los temas más importantes que tratarían en el nuevo año en curso. Siempre que vislumbraba a la joven pelirroja, la encontraba con una sonrisa triste, producto de la decepción de no poder ver en vivo el espectáculo y conformarse con la transmisión a nivel internacional.

Fue en ese momento que, una inusual idea cruzo su mente, una que quizás le ayudaría a devolver los favores que amablemente la joven Irina le había hecho en los últimos días.

– ¿Te gustaría verlo en persona?

Tanto Irina como Noel dejaron sus tazas a medio camino de tomar un sorbo de las mismas, sorprendidos por la repentina pregunta del príncipe.

– ¿Disculpe?

Victor soltó una ligera risa.

– Decía que, quizás no debas perdértelo este año, podemos ir a verlo si eso es lo que deseas.

– ¿En serio? – el rostro de Irina se ilumino.

– Si, ¿qué dices?

– ¡Me encantaría!

El de ojos azules solo sonrió al ver la felicidad que su petición había producido en la joven pelirroja.

– Espero que se divierta mucho esta noche Srita Irina – comento Noel.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un suave sonrojo en su rostro.

– Además, es lógico que comiencen a frecuentar los sitios del reino, los súbditos esperan ver al príncipe con su futura esposa teniendo una cita como cualquier pareja.

Irina bajo la mirada sin perder aquel color carmín sobre sus mejillas mientras que Victor trago con fuerza por el comentario.

– Debes tratarla bien Victor – le dijo Noel regresando a verlo – y cuidarla, no sabemos que pueda suceder en un lugar tan concurrido.

Victor sonrió mientras una idea cruzo su mente.

– Por supuesto que lo haremos, Irina es una joven muy valiosa para nuestro reino – aseguro Victor.

– ¿Haremos?

– Si, Tu y yo.

– ¿Qué? – preguntaron Irina y Noel.

– Eres mi guardaespaldas por lógica tu vendrás con nosotros – dijo haciendo que ambos enarcaron una ceja – ¿no esperaras que salga fuera del palacio sin protección, o si?

Tras su comentario, Irina solo suspiro mientras Noel rodo los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

– Me niego – dijo Yuuri tratando de salir de la habitación.

– Yuuri – le llamo Minako – Si tuviéramos a alguien más que reemplace a Riku, no te lo pediríamos.

– Eso no significa que yo tenga que hacerlo.

– Yuuri, por favor – hablo Sala – no hay nadie más.

– Además, eres el único fuera de los que participaremos en el espectaculo, que se sabe la coreografía completa – agrego Mila.

– Vamos Yuuri, eres un buen patinador, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien – apoyo Riku con una sonrisa – no confió en nadie más para ser mi reemplazo.

Trago con fuerza. No esperaba que todos comenzaran a insistirle de esa forma. Muchos menos que colocaron esos gestos de tristeza, sabiendo que tenía un corazón demasiado noble y no podría negarse. Era un recurso bajo pero funcional para ellos.

– Yuuri – Minako lo tomo de las manos – por favor, te necesitamos.

El azabache regreso a ver a todos, sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de su persona. Jalo sus manos, ignorando el semblante lleno de preocupación de la Ex bailarina y dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

– Necesito Aire.

– Yuuri – escucho a Minako pronunciar su nombre nuevamente.

– Solo… – trago con fuerza – necesito pensar.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Entro a la enorme biblioteca seguido de Noel, quien cerró la puerta mientras en su rostro se podía notar una clara muestra de frustración. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Victor, el cual, una vez ambos estuvieron sentados en los amplios sofás del lugar, hablo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Le pregunto, ganándose una mirada llena de molestia por parte de su amigo – ¿qué?

– ¿En serio preguntas?

– Si, no sé qué te pasa, has tenido ese gesto desde que dejamos el jardín.

Noel rodo los ojos.

– ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar al no comprender la actitud de su mejor amigo.

– En serio Victor, ¿eres o te haces?

–…

– ¿Si te diste cuenta que la joven Irina quería ir contigo al espectáculo?

– Si, por ello la invite.

– Claro pero ella quería ir contigo...

–…

– Solos… Los dos.

Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el silencio era la única compañía entre ambos hasta que, tras una suave sonrisa Victor rompió la incomodidad del momento.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– ¿Tengo que contestarte?

– Victor…

– Noel… Estoy al tanto de las intenciones de Irina, tampoco soy tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de lo que siente por mí.

" _Es irónico que lo digas, cuando eres el más denso de los dos en cuanto al amor"_ pensó Noel.

– Pero…

– ¿Pero? – cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose ligeramente en el sofá.

– No quiero darle falsas esperanzas respecto a mis sentimientos por ella.

– ¿No te gusta ni un poco?

– Lo acepto, Irina es una mujer muy hermosa, con muchas cualidades que cualquier hombre desearía para su futura pareja… Es amable, noble, educada, refinada y discreta.

– ¿Y?, es la mujer perfecta para ti.

– Pero mis sentimientos por ella no son los que espera.

– ¿No sientes nada por ella?

– Me gusta pero… No la veo como la persona que deseo tener a mi lado el resto de mi vida.

– Podría serlo, si te dieras la oportunidad.

– ¿Para qué darle esperanzas a algo que está destinado al fracaso? – le pregunto con seriedad.

– Fracasara si solo piensas en eso.

Victor le desvió la mirada.

– Pronto tendrás que cumplir el compromiso y casarte con ella.

– Un compromiso con el cual nunca estuve de acuerdo.

– Pero tampoco te negaste cuando el rey lo anuncio.

– ¿Acaso tenia opción?

Sus miradas se conectaron, defendiendo de forma silenciosa la postura de cada uno pero, siendo Noel el que siempre trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, desvió la mirada y volvió a hablar.

– Escucha – usando un tono de voz más calmado – Puede que ahora no te guste de esa forma pero, con el tiempo y el trato, quizás llegues a tener sentimientos romanticos por ella.

–…

– Solo dale tiempo y veraz que solo necesitabas darle la oportunidad.

Victor no contesto.

– Victor…

– Tu y yo sabemos que el amor no se fuerza – dijo sin regresar a verle – por mucho que lo intente yo no…

– Si lo intentas es posible.

– ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

– Porque es lo mejor para el reino.

– ¿Para el reino? – Frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el comentario de su amigo – ¿y lo que yo sienta dónde queda?

– Eres el príncipe – dijo como si esa fuera la respuesta obvia – naciste con deberes y obligaciones específicas. Tu deber principal como futuro monarca es velar por el bienestar del reino y sacrificar tu propia felicidad es una de las miles de cosas que tienes que hacer por él.

– Noel – Lo llamo, como si no lograra comprender lo que el otro decía – yo no…

Su respuesta murió dentro de su garganta cuando el sonido de su celular se comenzó a escuchar en la biblioteca. Soltando un suspiro saco su celular y al mirar quien era la persona que estaba llamando, no pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara, situación que no pasó desapercibida por Noel.

– Victor, ¿Quién…?

El nombrado no lo escucho o al menos eso quiso creer, ya que solo observo como se levantó del sofá, alejando unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban.

– Yuuri… ¿Que sucede?

Noel al escuchar el nombre de la persona que llamaba, solo rodo los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo.

* * *

Victor escucha atentamente las palabras del azabache, puede notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz pero, se contiene de hacer alguna broma por ello ya que, siente que si lo hace, el azabache colgara la llamada y saldrá corriendo del reino con la finalidad de escapar. No responde, solo escucha las razones tras la negativa del menor y, tras finalizar su relato, respira profundamente ante de decir lo que piensa al respecto.

– Apoyo a Minako – dijo haciendo que Yuuri suelte un ligero quejido – no tienen a un reemplazo que tome el lugar de tu amigo, por lo que, la solución más sencilla es que tu tomes su lugar.

– ¡Victor! – Lo llamo sin animo – ¡No puedo hacerlo!, ¡Hare el ridículo frente a todas esas personas!

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

– Por que se trata de mí – dijo como esa fuera la respuesta más obvia – ¿acaso olvidas todas las caídas que tuve cuando practique contigo?

– No, no las he olvidado pero, Minako tiene razón – dijo nuevamente – eres un gran patinador, lo harás bien.

– Sí, claro.

Victor soltó un suspiro, tratando de buscar una manera de tranquilizar al menor y convencerlo.

– Escucha, entiendo tus miedos pero, puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para superarlos.

– No lo creo, habrá miles de personas, el pánico me va a ganar y hare el ridículo en el escenario, por no decir que será el hazme reír en todas las redes.

– Ve el lado amable, serás famoso.

– ¡Victor! – tapando su rostro con su mano libre.

– Vale, mala broma – dijo aceptando su error – pero, si de algo estoy seguro, es que lo harás bien.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

– Porque se trata de ti.

–…

– Haz logrado muchas cosas sin ayuda de nadie.

– Pero…

– Yuuri… ¿Quién salvo a Luminitsa y a su madre?

– Yo.

– ¿Quién arriesgo su vida yendo a la zona de detenciones, todo por salvar a un amigo?

– Pues… Yo…

– ¿Quién se ha enfrentado en miles de ocasiones en contra de fieros cadentes solo por salvar a otros?

– Yo… – contesto – ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con el problema que tengo?

– Todo – respondió Victor – Solo quiero que te des cuenta que has hecho cosas impresionantes por tu mismo, que hay mucho valor dentro de ti para lograr todo aquello que te propongas, ya sea como Glass Shade o siendo solo Katsuki Yuuri.

– No lo sé – dijo en un susurro.

– Yuuri… Creo en ti.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el rostro del menor se iluminara y un suave sonrojo apareciera en el mismo el cual, agradeció que solo estuvieran hablando por teléfono y Victor no estaba ahí para verle.

– Victor… ¿Y si fallo?, no quiero decepcionarlos.

– No lo harás, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

– ¿Vas a venir a ver el show?

– Si, iré con unos amigos así que, si necesitas olvidarte de todo el mundo, solo debes fijarte en mí.

–…

– Te lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir, si logras cautivarme con tu patinaje, no habrá nadie en ese lugar que logre separar sus ojos de ti.

Yuuri no dijo nada por unos segundos, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón que palpitaba con fuerza. Cuando le llamo, esperaba solo unas palabras de aliento, que el ayudaran a obtener valor. Nunca espero que Victor le confirmara que vendría a ver el show, aquello lo emocionaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo pero, por alguna razón, por muy extraña que pareciera, le brindaba aliento para hacerlo sin temor a equivocarse.

– De acuerdo.

– ¿De acuerdo?

– Lo hare.

– ¡Genial! – Dijo con emoción – entonces te veo más tarde.

– Mmm… Sí.

– Tengo que irme, Noel se está impacientando de verme hablar por teléfono.

– Vale.

– Hasta luego.

– Hasta luego.

Y la llamada finalizo.

Guardo su celular dentro de su chamarra y entro nuevamente al hospital. Camino por el mismo que daba al cuarto donde se encontraba Riku y compañía, ganándose una mirada llena de expectación por parte de todos.

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Minako al verle entrar – ¿ya lo pensaste?

– Vas a tomar el lugar de Riku, ¿verdad? – secundo Sala.

– No vas a abandonarnos, ¿cierto? – le siguió Mila.

Riku solo le sonrió de forma comprensiva. Yuuri comprendió que él no quería presionarlo como los demás, así que permaneció en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

– Estuve pensándolo.

Todos los demás lo observaron sin pestañear, inquietos por su futura respuesta.

– Y…

– ¿Y? – Minako dio un paso al frente.

– Lo hare… Reemplazare a Riku.

Ganándose los gritos de emoción todos al escuchar su respuesta.

– Oigan, estamos en un hospital – les recordó Yuuri.

Y todos guardaron silencio, sin borrar las sonrisas en sus rostros.

– Gracias Yuuri, nos has salvado – indico Minako.

– Al final si patinaremos contigo – dijo Sala.

– Y mira que se negó en muchas ocasiones – prosiguió Mila.

– Basta chicas, lo van a hacer cambiar de opinión – hablo Minako al ver como Yuuri comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – gracias.

Yuuri le sonrió, tratando de ser positivo y, rezándole a todos los dioses para no equivocarse sobre el escenario.

* * *

Cuando la llamada finalizo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa permaneciera en su rostro. Hasta ahora no podía encontrar la razón pero, el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Yuuri lo emocionaba, lo inundaba de una felicidad que hace mucho que no sentía en su vida, quizás porque era su primer amigo o la única persona que hasta ahora lo comprendía realmente pero, lo que si tenía presente, es que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Guardo el celular dentro de su ropa y se giró, encontrándose con el rostro serio e interrogante de su mejor amigo, lo cual logro que borrara la sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Y bien?

– Y bien, ¿qué?

– ¿Ahora que te pidió ese plebeyo?

– No es ningún plebeyo, se llama Yuuri – aclaro con algo de molestia.

– Que sepa su nombre no cambia nada.

Victor puso los ojos en blanco, camino hacia el sofá, ignorando olímpicamente a su mejor amigo.

– ¿No vas a decirme?

– ¿El qué?

– ¿Que te dijo?

– ¿Para qué quieres saber?

– ¿Vas a continuar contestándome con preguntas?

– ¿Vas a dejar de ser tan molesto?

Sus miradas se conectaron. El ambiente que antes se sentía tranquilo y ameno, cambio súbitamente por uno frio y tenso. Victor odiaba discutir con Noel, no era de su agrado pelear casi a diario con quien era su mejor amigo pero, desde que conoció a Yuuri, las disputas con el primero, se acrecentaron. El entendía sus motivos, solo buscaba su bienestar pero, odiaba en sobremanera que tratara de controlarlo como lo hacía su padre.

– Noel, escucha…

– ¿Sabes? – se cruzó de brazos – no se ni por qué me molesto, nunca me escuchas – dijo levantándose de su asiento, caminando hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

– Noel – lo llamo Victor.

– ¿Qué? – Este se giró sobre sus talones – ¿qué vas a decirme?, ¿lo mismo de siempre? – Pregunto con un tono lleno de reproche – ¿que ese plebeyo no significa nada para ti?, ¿que no tienes sentimientos por él?

Victor abrió su boca pero de ella no salió sonido alguno.

– ¿Al menos te lo has preguntado?

El no respondió.

– Lógico – negando con su cabeza – Victor, piénsalo, no es normal lo que haces… Siempre que algo le pasa a ese chico, sales corriendo tras él y, me atrevo a decir que es por su culpa que no haces el esfuerzo de interesarte en la joven Irina.

– Eso no es así.

– ¿No? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja – Déjame hacer un breve recordatorio… ¿olvidas lo que sucedió con el Sr. Yakov?

–…

– Con el simple hecho de nombrarlo, tu saliste corriendo, dejando plantado a tu padre con la cena, incluso la joven Irina tuvo que mentir por ti.

– Eso fue…

– Sin mencionar lo que sucedió con Chocolina, por irte de paseo con él, volviste hasta el otro día y tu padre casi la manda a sacrificar, sino fuera por la Señorita Irina…

– Vale, ya entendí, ¿quieres?

– Oh, ¿en serio? – inclino su cabeza y sonrió de forma irónica – ¿de verdad entendiste?

– Noel…

– Mira, no me importa que sientas por él, está claro que ni tú mismo lo sabes – ganándose una mirada de frustración por parte del de ojos azules – solo te recuerdo que no solo eres tu quien arriesga mucho al verlo.

–…

– Todo el reino sufrirá por culpa de esa… Relación – apretando con fuerza sus manos, como si tratara de contenerse – también sufrirá la joven Irina, que no tiene la culpa de tus tonterías.

– Noel… Eso no…

– Es tiempo que piensas seriamente sobre esa relación Victor, ya estas comenzando a sufrir las consecuencias.

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de Victor, solo pudo negar con su cabeza y abrió la puerta para salir por ella, pero antes de que diera un paso fuera, volvió a hablar.

– No olvides que le prometiste a la Srita. Irina acompañarla al Show Navideño.

– Tu también iras – afirmo.

– Si, pero no es a mí a quien ella espera…

No hubo más palabras. Solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue la despedida de Noel. Cuando la soledad fue su única compañera, se dejó caer sobre el amplio sofá, dejando que su vista se enfocara en el techo, como si en hubiese algo interesante de ver.

– ¿Que siento por Yuuri? – se preguntó.

Con calma comenzó a recordar el momento en el que lo conoció. Cuando lucho con él en la zona de detenciones, la mirada llena de tristeza y resentimiento que poseía tras la muerte de Celestino. El pálido semblante que tenía cuando enfermo en casa de Yakov. La promesa que se hicieron. La bella sonrisa que adorno su rostro cuando llegaron a Bevelle. La felicidad que le inundo al bailar con él.

– ¿Que siento por ti?

Soltó nuevamente la pregunta pero, aún seguía sin encontrar respuesta.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las seis y media de la tarde. Todos corrían de un lugar a otro, probándose los trajes, ajustando sus patines. Los técnicos probaban una última vez el sonido así mismo, Minako hacia las últimas pruebas del escenario, para evitar cualquier accidente dentro del mismo.

Por su parte, Yuuri seguía dentro del camerino que alguna vez le correspondió a Riku, dejando que la estilista terminara de arreglar su cabello y maquillándolo ligeramente, algo que le causaba vergüenza en sobre manera.

– Solo te pondré un poco de rubor en esas mejillas así como un poco de vaselina en los labios – aseguro la joven mujer – eres tan lindo que no necesitas más de mis cuidados.

– Mmm… Gracias – contesto apenado.

La joven mujer rio por lo bajo al ver lo apenado que estaba el menor por lo que, tras unos minutos más, culmino su trabajo y con una sonrisa hizo que Yuuri se levantara.

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunto al dejarlo frente al espejo – ¿qué te parece?

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de golpe, el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada definitivamente no era el, la persona tras el espejo se veía demasiado encantador a diferencia de su persona, cuya gracia al parecer se había perdido durante el camino. Inspecciono el reflejo de arriba hacia abajo. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, sus mejillas se encontraba sonrojadas, pero esto lo atribuida mas al rubor que a su propia vergüenza, sus labios brillaban tenuemente gracias a la vaselina y el traje que tenía puesto era un pantalón negro, una chaleco con tonalidades azules, arillos de plata, parecido al de un soldado pero con brillantina en las mangas.

Aquel no podía ser su reflejo pero, al ser solo ellos dos dentro del camerino, no le quedo de otra que creerlo.

– Pues… Es…

– ¿Increíble? ¿Maravilloso?

– Ambas… Nunca pensé verme asi.

– ¿Cómo?

– Pues, así de… Genial.

La estilista comenzó a reír haciendo que Yuuri bajara la mirada.

– Disculpa, no me reía de ti sino, de la situación.

–…

– Lo que quiero decir es que, todos poseemos lo que denominamos "belleza" solo que muchas veces la ocultamos sin darnos cuenta y, cuando por fin esta sale a la luz, no somos capaces de creer que semejante gracia estaba dentro de nosotros.

– Ya… Ya veo – contesto apenado y sin salir del asombro.

– Pero, no podemos quedarnos aquí, Minako debe verte.

– Pero…

– Ya verás que Minako también quedara asombrada.

Yuuri no logro decir nada más, solo alcanzo a ver como la estilista salía con premura hacia el exterior del camerino.

* * *

La ex bailarían se encontraba verificando las ultimas luces que se usarían en el espectáculo, quedaba menos de veinte minutos y aun podía sentir los nervios recorrerle. Habían salido de un problema mayúsculo, que el protagonista de la obra se lesionara el mismo día del evento era una de las posibilidades con las que nunca conto pero, el hecho de que Yuuri finalmente aceptara participar en el mismo gracias a esa desgracia, no podía negar que en cierta forma –muy a su pesar– lo agradecía.

Cada año desde que Yuuri demostró tener talento para el patinaje, le había estado rogando para que participara en el show de navidad pero, con el carácter y miedos del menor, nunca se había dado la oportunidad para que formara parte del mismo.

El único que inconveniente al que se enfrentaba ahora, era el mismo Yuuri que, esperaba pudiese calmar su ansiedad y lograra patinar sin caerse hasta que el telón callera de nuevo.

– ¡Esas luces están desalineadas, colócalas en el punto que indique! – hablo alzando su voz.

– ¡Vale! – le contesto su asistente.

Minako se cruzó de brazos.

– Solo espero no vuelvan a desalinearse mientras están patinando – susurro.

– ¡Minako!

La voz de su amiga la estilista le hizo girarse sobre sus talones y dirigir su vista hacia lugar de donde provenía la misma.

– ¿Erika?

– Debes venir conmigo, ahora mismo.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿sucedió algo?

– ¿He? – Parpadeo un par de veces – No, no sucedió nada.

– ¿Entonces?

– Debo mostrarte algo – tomando el brazo de su amiga y jalándola ligeramente para que caminara con ella.

– Pero aun debo de…

– Lo sé pero, esto te interesa, créeme.

Minako frunció el ceño pero, confió en su amiga y asintió.

– De acuerdo – alzando su mano para que ambas se detuvieran – ¡Arreglen las luces, en un momento regreso!

– ¡Sí! – le contestaron.

Tras eso ambas continuaron caminando de regreso al camerino.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron frente al camerino, Erika le indico con un ademan de su mano para que no se moviera de su lugar y entro al mismo. Minako estuvo esperando un par de minutos fuera hasta que, tras soltar un suspiro, la voz de su amiga capto su atención.

– Listo… Puedes verlo.

– Erika… ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Minako se abrieron de golpe. Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando pudo ver la figura de Yuuri, usando el traje para el espectáculo.

– ¡Yuuri, te ves increíble! – dijo Minako observándolo de arriba abajo.

– ¿Lo crees?

– ¡Por supuesto!

– Este chico es lindo por sí solo, así que no necesito mucho de mi trabajo para verse tan guapo – intervino Erika.

Un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Yuuri quien, no sabía dónde meter la cara ante los constantes halagos de las dos mujeres.

– ¿Estás listo? – le pregunto Minako tomando sus manos.

– Mmm… Si… Creo.

– Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, todos estamos aquí para apoyarte – dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuuri solo asintió.

– Bien.

– ¡Diez Minutos!

Escucharon gritar a la asistente de Minako, indicándoles que tenían que subir al escenario para afinar los últimos detalles y comenzar con el espectáculo.

La ex bailarina solo le dio un ligero apretón de manos y Yuuri pudo sentir como la ansiedad comenzaba recorrerle el cuerpo.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola Lectores!

Lo prometido es deuda y un nuevo capítulo vio la luz (owo)/

Obviamente es más relleno que otra cosa pero es necesario si quiero llegar a un punto que se, amaran con locura.

El próximo es la culminación de un mini arco en la historia y de ahí, entramos, ahora sí, a la recta final de esta historia.

A lo mucho quedan diez capítulos o menos, siempre y cuando no me surja otra idea jajaja

¿Y qué les pareció?

No información nueva, solo los nervios de Yuuri y los problemas de Victor.

En fin, nos vemos.


	31. Capitulo XXVII: 受け入れ (Aceptación Parte I

**.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXVII**

受け入れ

 **Aceptación**

 **Parte I**

" _Ten paciencia con todas las cosas, pero sobre todo contigo mismo".− San Francisco de Sales_

* * *

Con calma se colocó la capucha mientras salía al exterior del palacio. El frio comenzaba a sentirse por lo que saco los guantes que estaban dentro de la misma y procedió a ponérselos. Los guardias lo observaban sin emitir sonido alguno. Bajo las enormes escaleras hasta llegar al final de las mismas, donde la limosina lo esperaba.

− Su majestad – hablo el chofer y abrió la puerta del coche.

− Gracias – le respondió Víctor antes de entrar al vehículo.

La puerta fue cerrada de nueva cuenta, encontrándose dentro del coche a Noel y la joven Irina. La mirada que el primero le dedico, le indico que aún seguía molesto con el pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, este se adelantó y, con una suave sonrisa hablo.

− ¿Lista para ver el espectáculo? – le pregunto Noel a la joven pelirroja.

Ella regreso a verle y le sonrió.

− ¡Por supuesto! – Contesto con emoción – he esperado este momento desde que era pequeña.

− Debe ser un sueño hecho realidad para usted.

− Lo es – dijo con timidez – sobre todo porque poder compartirlo en compañía de ambos – observando de reojo al príncipe.

Durante unos segundos nadie comento nada. Situación que Noel tuvo que romper al aclararse la voz, haciendo que Víctor −quien tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje tras la ventana− regresara a verle con una ceja enarcada. Noel no emitió sonido alguno, solo hizo un movimiento con sus ojos, indicándole con ellos la figura de la joven Irina.

Víctor soltó un suspiro al comprender lo que su mejor amigo trataba de decirle y, tras pensarlo, finalmente hablo.

− Me alegra saber que las personas que le acompañan el día de hoy, son de su gracia – dijo con una sonrisa – debo decir que comparto el sentimiento.

Las mejillas de la joven pelirroja se sonrojaron mientras ella comenzaba a jugar con uno de los mechones de su pelo.

− A veces es necesario tener un tiempo libre lejos del trabajo en palacio – agrego sin dejar de sonreír – y que mejor compañía que la de aquellas personas que consideras buenos amigos.

Los ojos tanto de Noel como los de la pelirroja se abrieron a su máxima expresión antes de regresar a verle. El primero cerró sus ojos y oculto su rostro tras la palma de su mano, negando con su cabeza por lo que su mejor amigo había dicho, tragándose las maldiciones que comenzaba a formular hacia el mismo. Por su parte, la joven pelirroja bajo la cabeza por la obvia decepción, soltando un largo suspiro.

En cambio, el de ojos azules reprimió una ligera risa por los gestos hechos por parte de ambos. Al ver que nadie tenía intenciones de continuar con la conversación, decidió regresar su vista hacia la ventana y seguir admirando el paisaje.

* * *

Su respiración era agitada, su frente estaba empeñada en sudor y se mordía los labios por la obvia ansiedad que corría por sus venas. En vano buscaba calmarse, conforme pasaban los segundos el miedo comenzaba a hacer mella en el poco valor que aun tenia.

Sus ojos seguían observando a sus compañeros, quienes hablaban y reían, emocionados por la pronta actuación que acontecería esa noche pero el, no compartía ese ánimo. Un súbito deseo de correr se apodero de él, no supo porque acepto, no sabía porque le dijo a Víctor que lo haría cuando claramente sus miedos le impedían salir a escena.

Estaba por ser el hazme reír de todo el mundo, ¿Qué pensaba en aceptar algo que sabía de antemano no lograría?

Apretó con fuerza sus manos y se giró con la clara intención de salir de aquel lugar cuando Sala y Mila se colocaron frente a él con los ojos brillantes de emoción así como una hermosa sonrisa.

− ¿Listo para salir a escena? – pregunto Sala.

− Pues…

− ¿Emocionado? – prosiguió Sala.

− Yo…

− Claro que debes estarlo – respondió Mila antes de que su amigo lo hiciera− después de esto, serás el patinado más famoso y cotizado de todo el mundo – colocando sus manos en jarras.

− La fama no lo es todo – aseguro Sala – lo importante es que Yuuri se demuestre así mismo que puede hacerlo.

− Sí, claro – comento Mila – eso también pero, no puedes negarme que tras esto –señalando el lugar con sus dedos – será tan famoso que… El dinero caerá por montones.

Sala solo rodo los ojos y Yuuri se sonrojo.

− Ahora que lo pienso, cuando seas famoso – dirigiéndose a Yuuri − ¿quieres salir a cenar?

− ¡Mila!

− Es broma – comenzando a reír.

− Chicas, ya déjenlo.

La voz de Minako les hizo girarse, encontrándose con la figura de la ex bailarina acercándose al lugar donde estaban parados.

− Si siguen acosándolo de eso modo, harán que mi protagonista salga corriendo por la puerta – aseguro acercándose a Yuuri – con lo que costó convencerlo no podemos permitirnos eso – riendo ligeramente.

Mila rodo los ojos y sonrió.

− ¿Listo para salir? – pregunto Minako.

Yuuri trago con fuerza.

Minako al ver sus nervios, lo tomo por los hombros y hablo.

− Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente – le sugirió.

Yuuri dudo unos segundos pero hizo lo que se le pedía.

− Pon tu mente en blanco – dijo esperando que su pupilo siguiera la orden – olvídate de todo, del público, de los miedos que tengas… Solo piensa en patinar y disfrutarlo.

Yuuri volvió a respirar, asintió y abrió los ojos.

− ¿Mejor?

− No.

Minako frunció el ceño.

− Necesito aire – dijo Yuuri.

− Sal y toma un poco − dedicándole una mirada comprensiva − aún quedan unos minutos, además tus escenas comienzan en la tercera escena así que…

Yuuri asintió, les dedicó una triste sonrisa antes de alejarse de ambas mujeres.

Camino por todo el lugar hasta llegar a las pequeñas escaleras que lo llevaban a la parte trasera del escenario. Una vez la brisa nocturna roso su rostro la calma comenzaba a abrirse paso entre la ansiedad que lo estaba consumiendo. Se acercó al pequeño barandal que estaba al frente, apoyo sus brazos sobre del mismo y su vista se perdió entre las aguas del pequeño canal que estaba debajo del lugar.

− ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Se preguntó – preferiría enfrentar a todo el ejército de Demian que patinar enfrente de todas esas personas – ocultando su rostro sobre sus brazos.

* * *

El coche se detuvo en la avenida cercana a la gran plaza. El chofer bajo con rapidez del mismo para abrir la puerta y dejar que los tres ocupantes bajaran. El último en dejar el auto fue Noel quien, tras dar un par de ordenes al conductor este asintió, cerró la puerta y procedió a subir al coche, alejándose nuevamente, dejando a los tres jóvenes en aquel lugar.

− Debemos darnos prisa – hablo Noel poniéndose la capucha – el espectáculo está por comenzar y seguramente el lugar está lleno.

− ¿No se supone que "tus contactos" nos apartaron lugar en la primera fila? – pregunto Víctor enfatizando la palabra con sus dedos.

− Lo hicieron pero, la puntualidad es un atributo que muchos aprecian y si quiero seguir contactando con esos "contactos" debemos irnos.

− Oh, claro, no vaya a ser que nos quiten los asientos.

Noel rodo los ojos e Irina rio por lo bajo.

Víctor regreso a ver y se acercó a ella. Sin dejar de sonreír, tomo la capucha de su capar y la coloco sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el rostro de la pelirroja tomara el color de su cabello por la pena.

− Es mejor ocultar nuestros rostros – dijo con suavidad – así evitaremos problemas con la prensa.

Ella asintió con su cabeza.

Cuando los tres ocultaron sus rostros bajo la capucha, caminaron por las calles de aquella avenida. Conforme siguieron el camino, el mismo comenzó a llenarse de gente que avanzaba con rapidez hacia la plaza principal. Murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, personas alegres y emocionadas reían al pasar, sus ojos brillaban con el simple hecho de poder presenciar el espectáculo navideño.

Las luces, los colores se hacían más vivos conforme se acercaban al lugar. Los gritos de los vendedores de los pequeños puestos, promocionando sus alimentos, sus bebidas de diferentes sabores y golosinas, fueron lo que los recibieron cuando estuvieron en el lugar.

Muchos estaban impacientes, sentados en las pequeñas gradas mientras que, los que no alcanzaron asiento, se mantenían en pie, sin importarles si tuvieran que estar la hora y media que duraba el espectáculo, solo podía verse una vez al año así que el sacrificio valía la pena.

Los tres se sentaron en los asientos que les habían reservado, el lugar era iluminado con pequeñas luces, dando un acogedor ambiente que, pronto se volvería vivido y colorido.

La mirada de Víctor iba de un lado a otro, como si con ello, buscara algo o alguien, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Noel quien, al ver mover su cabeza de manera sospechosa pregunto.

− ¿Buscas a alguien?

− Mmm…

− Víctor, ¿Qué sucede?

Este no respondió. Seguía buscando algo con la mirada, escaneando el escenario, como si en él, hubiese algo de interés. Al no poder encontrar lo que buscaba, giro su cabeza para enfocar el rostro de su mejor amigo.

− En un momento vuelvo.

− ¿Pero qué dices?, el espectáculo está por comenzar.

− Lo sé – dijo levantándose – vuelvo enseguida.

− Pero…

− Vuelvo.

Se alejó rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Noel con la palabra en la palabra. Él se giró para ver a la pelirroja quien hizo un gesto de duda a lo que él solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

* * *

Camino hacia la parte trasera del escenario. Busco con la mirada a quien buscaba pero, solo divisaba a diferentes patinadores que hablaban entre ellos. Decidió caminar un poco más hacia el frente y, antes de que pudiera avanzar más. Una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas lo intercepto.

− Ha, ha – dijo moviendo su mano en señal de negación – me temo que el escenario y todo lo que hay dentro de él, es uso exclusivo de los patinadores y sus entrenadores.

Víctor solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar.

− Lo siento, no era mi intención.

− No te preocupes – aseguró – lo mejor es que regreses a tu sitio – señalando al público − y veas el espectáculo a lado de los demás.

− Si, lo haría pero…

− ¿Pero?

− Sucede que…

− ¡Sala, estamos por comenzar! – Grito una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules – Es la primera escena − acercándose a ella – y te toca salir… − callando al ver al joven que hablaba con su amiga − ¿Quién es él? – escaneando con la mirada al joven encapuchado.

− Un chico que al parecer quería ver el espectáculo… Desde el escenario.

− ¿Ha? − enarco una ceja − ¿y eso por qué?, ¿acaso hay alguna chica que te gusta y quieres verla más de cerca?

− ¡Mila!

− ¿Qué?

Víctor rio por lo bajo, divirtiéndose por la inusual escena que acontecía frente suyo. Tras dejar que ambas mujeres discutirán las razones de su repentina aparición, las interrumpió y hablo.

− Disculpen.

− ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

− ¿Han visto a Yuuri?

− ¿Yuuri? – Sala frunció el ceño.

− ¿Él es la razón de que estés aquí? – secundo Mila.

− Si, quería hablar con el antes de que salga a escena, ¿lo han visto?

Ambas se regresaron a ver, lo cual indico a Víctor que no confiaban en él.

− ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Víctor quedo sorprendido por la inusual pregunta pero respondió.

− Lo conocí durante la fiesta que el rey hizo hace casi un mes dentro de palacio.

− Oh, cuando Phichit lo llevo como su acompañante – contesto Sala.

− Sí.

− Bueno si son amigos no hay problema entonces – agrego Mila – él está por allá – señalando la parte más alejada del escenario – está tomando un poco de aire para aliviar los nervios.

− Gracias.

Él se movió por en medio de ambas y camino hacia el lugar que le fue señalado, ignorando por completo las miradas de ambas mujeres.

Avanzo con rapidez por el lugar hasta que finalmente lo diviso. Yuuri se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, podía percibir desde donde estaba la ansiedad por la que el joven azabache estaba pasando. Soltó una ligera risa por verle en aquel estado. Camino hacia él, percatándose de que este estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no tenía presente su alrededor ni quienes lo rodeaban así que, sin hacer el menor ruido se acercó a él y, en un descuido del menor se colocó tras él, le toco el hombro y el azabache soltó un gemido por el susto que le había dado.

− ¿Qué?

− Tu nerviosismo es un caso grave.

− ¿Víctor?

− Hola – dijo moviendo un poco la capucha para que viera su rostro.

− Me asustaste.

− Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerlo.

Yuuri negó con su cabeza.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto saliendo del susto anterior.

− Vine a verte, ¿Qué más?

− Si pero, me refiero aquí, tras el escenario, ¿no deberías estar sentado en las gradas con tus amigos?

− Debería pero, creí que lo mejor sería venir a verte y ayudarte.

Yuuri se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, emocionado por alguna extraña razón al escuchar esas palabras provenientes del de ojos azules. Víctor no dijo más palabras y eso desconcertó a Yuuri. Levanto la cabeza y noto como el de ojos azules lo escaneaba de arriba hacia abajo lo cual lo avergonzó sobre manera.

− ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?

− No, nada – dijo Víctor saliendo de su estupor – es que te vez…

−…

− Te vez muy guapo.

Yuuri se sonrojo aún más por lo dicho.

− Gra… Gracias.

Ambos conectan sus miradas y sonríen. Hablan durante unos cuantos minutos, saben que no tienen mucho tiempo pero, por aquella fracción de tiempo, Yuuri externa los miedos que le invaden, el temor a no poder cumplir con lo prometido y avergonzarse ante todos. El de ojos azules lo tranquilizo lo mejor que pudo, dándole palabras de aliento, asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

− ¿Más tranquilo?

− Si… Un poco…

− Todo saldrá bien – le aseguro con optimismo – si necesitas apoyo, solo debes olvidarte de tu alrededor y concentrar tu mirada en mí.

− Víctor.

− Te lo dije en dos ocasiones, si logras cautivarme con tu patinaje, no habrá nadie en ese público que logre apartar la mirada.

Yuuri no emitió respuesta alguna, solo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con su cabeza. Víctor le sonrió y, ante de que pudiera hablar, el sonido del público, emocionado por el comienzo del espectáculo los interrumpió. Ambos suspiraron, el tiempo junto se había terminado y Víctor debía volver a lado de sus compañeros.

− Debo irme.

− Sí.

− Te estaré observando, ¿vale?

− Lo sé.

− Buena suerte y, no olvides lo que hablamos.

Yuuri asintió.

Víctor lo imito y, antes de irse se acercó al menor, dejando sobre su mejilla, para sorpresa de este, un suave beso, haciendo que la cara se le calentara y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

− Nos vemos.

Este se giró sobre sus pies, alejándose lentamente del azabache quien, aun con la cara roja, no salía del asombro que el beso le había causado.

* * *

Todo estaba lleno, no se podía ver más allá de las personas que estaban en el concurrido lugar. Las luces en el escenario comenzaban a iluminarse, la música sonaba alegrando el lugar, haciendo que el público gritara emocionado. Víctor camino entre la gente, esquivándolos lo mejor que podía, la gente estaba tan emocionada que no le permitía avanzar adecuadamente.

Fue durante su trayecto que, sin poder evitarlo, golpeo el hombro de una persona. Al girar su cabeza diviso una joven chica de cabello castaño con las puntas de color dorado y ojos cafés. Esta lo regreso a ver con el ceño fruncido, lo cual demostraba lo molesta que estaba por el golpe.

− Lo lamento – se disculpó.

−…− ella lo observo de arriba hacia abajo sin decir nada.

Víctor la contemplo, buscando una razón para la molestia de la chica, ya que no creía que un simple golpe, producto de un descuido fuera el motivo del mismo.

− ¿Mary?

Un hombre alto, musculoso y cabello rubio llamo a la chica, quien lo regreso a ver, lo cual provoco que el ceño que hasta hace poco había estado frunciendo, desapareciera nada más al verlo.

− Adalberto.

− ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el rubio.

− No, nada – contesto – este joven tropezó conmigo – aseguro – solo se estaba disculpando.

El rubio solo dirigió su vista al encapuchado.

− Vamos, debemos buscar nuestros asientos – dijo tomando con suavidad el brazo de la joven.

− Tienes razón.

Ella le dedico una última mirada al encapuchado antes de que tanto ella como su acompañante continuaran su camino y se perdieran entre el tumulto de gente. La mirada de Víctor continúo observando el lugar por donde ambos adultos habían desaparecido.

" _¿Por qué ese hombre se me hizo familia?"_

Era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Víctor pero, la ignoro por unos momentos y retomo su camino hacia el lugar donde sus compañeros lo esperaban. Nada más llegar, tomo asiento a lado de Noel y este, al verle llegar, no dudo en cuestionarlo.

− ¿Dónde estabas?

− Tenía algo que hacer.

− ¿En la plaza? – pregunto con intriga.

− Si, había algo que debía hacer con urgencia pero, ya termine.

Noel no creyó en las palabras de su amigo pero, decidió hacer de la vista gorda y no arruinar el agradable momento.

− Noel.

− ¿Mmm?

− ¿Se te hace familiar un hombre alto, rubio y cuyo nombre es Adalberto?

− ¿Adalberto?

Víctor asintió.

− Mmm… Creo que, es el nombre de un integrante de la guardia nocturna.

− ¿Así?

− Si, el maestro Ballad no suele hablar mucho de la guardia nocturna pero, suele hablar de los elementos que son sobresalientes en la misma y Adalberto es uno de ellos.

" _Ahora entiendo por qué se me hizo conocido"_ pensó.

− ¿Por qué la pregunta?

− No, por nada, es que tropecé con él mientras venia de regreso.

− Seguramente vino a divertirse como nosotros, no todos los días puedes disfrutar de este espectáculo – se encogió de hombros.

− Puede ser.

Ambos culminaron la conversación y su mirada regreso hacia el escenario donde la conocida Ex Bailarina, Minako Okukawa hacia acto de presencia para iniciar con el show navideño.

* * *

Con calma leía las páginas de aquel viejo libro, el aroma a te recién hecho podía percibirse en la habitación mientras por la venta, la fría brisa de la noche se colaba por la ventana más cercana. Se suponía que acompañaría a su esposo a la reunión que tendría con los nobles en el palacio pero, al final se había excusada diciendo que se sentía indispuesta y termino a solas en su habitación, con aquel libro entre sus manos.

Había pedido que no la molestasen, ya que no quería ver a ningún noble aquella noche pero, cuando la puerta se abrió y vislumbro los rubios cabellos de su hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar el libro en la mesita de al lado.

− Yuri – le llamo al verle entrar − ¿sucede algo cariño?

El menor no dijo nada solo se mantuvo en su sitio con aquel semblante serio tan característico de su persona.

− Acércate – le dijo con una voz suave.

Su hijo asintió, cerró la puerta tras de él y camino hacia donde su madre se encontraba. Una vez llego a su lado ella tomo sus manos y hablo.

− Tenía la idea de que saldrías con Otabek para ver el espectáculo navideño.

− Iba a hacerlo pero, ese maldito tonto va a participar y no tengo ganas de ver a un cerdo deslizarse por el hielo.

La reina Anora emitió una suave risa al escucharlo expresarse de esa forma del joven príncipe. Ambos habían sido notificados por Adalberto que de último minuto, Yuuri había aceptado reemplazar a su amigo en el espectáculo. Algo que de antemano era de su conocimiento, no agrado a su hermana Mayor, quien siempre le pidió que mantuviera un perfil bajo respecto a exhibirse en público. Algo que nunca había acatado al pie de la letra, siendo el que más problemas le había causado a la guarda.

− Dudo que el hecho de que Yuuri participe en el show, sea el motivo por el cual viniste a verme, ¿Que te inquieta? – volvió a preguntar.

− ¿Por qué crees que algo me inquieta? – Soltó las manos de su madre con molestia − ¿no puedo venir a verte solo porque me plazca?

− Claro que puedes pero, no es usual que vengas a mis aposentos sin un motivo.

El pequeño rubio desvió la mirada, intentando que su madre no leyera la verdadera razón de su repentina aparición en sus aposentos.

− ¿Entonces? – pregunto nuevamente.

Yuri dudo en decirle pero, al ver aquella brillante sonrisa que tanto adoraba, finalmente hablo.

− Es solo que aun no comprendo por qué debemos ayudar a ese cerdo, conozco la historia del "entronado" – enfatizando las palabras con sus dedos – pero, ¿Por qué alguien como él, que es un torpe y se mete en miles de problemas tiene que ser el elegido?

Anora sonrió y le dedico una mirada comprensiva. Con un ademan de su mano le invito sentarse a su lado del sofá a lo cual, el joven rubio accedió.

− Ninguno de nosotros sabemos los motivos de los dioses, ni siquiera Yuuko comprende la razón del por qué ellos escogieron a Katsuki Yuuri – su hijo resoplo – es cierto que hubo grandes reyes, estrategas innatos para la guerra, mucho más aptos que el para serlo.

− ¿Pero?

− Si los dioses decidieron escoger el alma de Katsuki Yuuri para ser quien nos salve de la oscuridad, es porque hay algo en el que ningún rey tuvo.

− …

− Entiendo tu molestia y frustración, Yuuri no ha dado muchas señales para ser digno de confianza – riendo al recordar las miles de problemas que tuvo en aquellas últimas semanas – pero, es en estos momentos llenos de oscuridad, que necesitamos que la fe sea nuestra guía.

− ¿Quieres que le tenga fe a un cerdo como él?

− Fe en que podrá salvarnos a todos.

Su hijo no hizo caso y desvió la mirada. Anora suspiro y se giró sobre su asiento para encararlo mejor, tomando las manos del mismo para hacerle levantarse y quedar frente a ella.

− Escucha, nadie sabe que vendrá en el futuro, tampoco podemos anticipar si el plan que hemos construidos tenga éxito es por eso, que sin importar que pase, aun cuando no le tengas fe, debes permanecer a su lado, para que no se desvié del camino que los viejos dioses le han marcado… Él va a necesitarte.

− ¡Siempre dices eso! – Dijo soltando bruscamente las manos de su madre − ¡Siempre me hablas de esa forma, como si supieras algo que yo no! – alejándose unos cuantos pasos y dándole la espalda.

La reina coloco un semblante de tristeza en su rostro, suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a su pequeño hijo.

− No sé lo que nos depara el destino pero – colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros – quiero que estés preparado para cualquier eventualidad que se llegue a presentar.

− Lo haces sonar como si algo muy malo se avecinara como si – bajo la mirada – como si tú ya no vas a estar conmigo, como si… Me vas a dejar solo.

Ella no comenta nada, solo envuelve entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de su pequeño hijo, como intentando expresarle con esa acción, todo lo que en palabras no podía.

− Sin importar lo que pase, aun cuando yo deje este mundo, mi espíritu siempre te estará acompañando para guiarte en tu camino – le susurro.

Un suave sollozo provino del joven rubio. Se giró dentro del abrazo y le devolvió el gesto. Anora no podía ver el rostro de su hijo, quien lo ocultaba contra su pecho pero, aun sin poder hacerlo, sabía que varias lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

* * *

El público aplaudió y grito cuando Minako salió a escena. Con una suave sonrisa agradeció al público por presentarse, como cada año, en ese lugar para ser testigos del más grande espectáculo anual que Nueva Hasetsu puede ofrecer. El público la apoya y, tras unos últimos agradecimientos, Minako hace una reverencia, señala el telón y, poco a poco este comienza a levantarse mientras Minako desaparece del escenario.

El escenario muestra un paisaje nevado, una ´pequeña cerca, un lago a los lejos así como pequeñas casitas.

La joven patinadora que hacía de Clara junto a otro patinador aparecieron en escena.

− Debemos apresurarnos para llegar a casa, madre ha dicho que el tío Drosselmeyer vendrá de visita por navidad y quiere vernos arreglados para la cena.

− Para madre solo es excusa para hacer fiesta además, a ti te gusta que venga el tío porque te trae regalos, convenenciera.

− ¿Que dices?

Ambos comienzan a perseguirse. Dando saltos mientras la música se escucha de fondo. Hay giros, saltos y movimientos de sus manos hasta que Sala muestra indignación y desaparece del escenario siendo seguida por el otro patinador.

El montaje cambia. El escenario ahora es la acogedora sala de la vivienda de la protagonista. Sala reaparece cambiada con un vestido color lila que le llegaba hacia las rodillas y el cabello trenzado. A su lado hay dos hombres y una mujer patinando con ella. No hablan mucho. Los pocos diálogos comienzan cuando el patinador que encarna a Drosselmeyer aparece en escena.

− Oh, mi dulce Clara, mira como haz crecido.

− Tío, solo ha pasado un año desde que nos vimos.

− En tan corto tiempo, muchas cosas pueden cambiar – él dijo con una sonrisa.

− Tienes razón.

− Tío, ¿qué nuevas aventuras tuviste este año? – pregunto el hermano de Clara.

El tío sonríe y la música suena de nuevo. Todos los patinadores comienzan a deslizarse por el hielo. El sonido es alegre y fiestero, con ademanes el patinador que encarna a Drosselmeyer relata los viajes que ha hecho. Saltos y giros son parte del mismo. El actor del tío le entrega un regalo a Clara, el cascanueces, feliz patina por el escenario hasta que su hermano trata de quitárselo y le rompe un brazo. Ella sale del escenario con lágrimas.

La escena cambia, la noche a caído y todo está en penumbras. Sala aparece con un piyama, patinando un solo por unos minutos hasta que, se acerca al pino y nota que el cascanueces fue arreglado. Sonríe y las luces del pino brillan con fuerza, ella suelta el cascanueces y se aleja. Varios patinadores aparecen caracterizados como si fueran juguetes.

− ¿Es un sueño? – se pregunta Clara.

Comienzan a patinar. Al inicio Sala patina con desconfianza pero conforme avanza la música su personaje comienza a tener más confianza en los recién llegados. La música es suave y hermosa hasta que, el sonido de un rayo la calla.

Un patinador caracterizado con una corona, cola y orejas de ratón entra en escena. Los demás actriz se asustan y comienzan a patinador por el hielo, siendo perseguidos por otros patinadores con el mismo disfraz.

El patinador con la corona se acerca a clara, apuntándola con una espada. Clara cae al suelo y, cuando la música llega al clímax, las luces se encienden y un actor caracterizado de cascanueces sale a escena.

" _Ese no es Yuuri"_ pensó Victor al ver al patinador.

− Son dos actores los que hacen del cascanueces, ¿no? – pregunto Irina en un susurro.

− Si – le respondió Noel – hasta donde sé, no les daría tiempo para desmaquillar al actor así que usan dos, uno que hace del cascanueces como juguete y otro cuando es… Bueno, humano.

" _Oh, es por eso"_ pensó nuevamente Victor, centrando su vista en el escenario.

Ambos personajes comienzan a luchar. Dando saltos y giros sobre el hielo. La escena de acción dura solo tres minutos. El cascanueces cae al suelo, el rey rato esta por culminar la batalla con su muerte cuando Clara, le lanza su zapato y el cae al suelo, con un charco de sangre derramándose desde su cabeza.

La música cambia.

El cascanueces se levanta y toma las manos de Clara.

− Ven conmigo – le dice con dulzura – quiero mostrarte nuestro reino de azúcar.

Clara asiente y las luces se apagan.

Las luces se vuelven a encender y, en la pantalla del fondo, con solo sombras, una voz en off cuenta la historia del cascanueces. El por qué quedo convertido en un juguete, de la maldición que pesa sobre el reino y sus habitantes.

 _Tiempo atrás el príncipe de los ratones se enamoró de una hermosa princesa con la que deseaba desposarse pero, le fue negado ya que el rey no deseaba tener como yerno a un ratón, su madre la reina de los ratones decidió embrujar a la princesa y su belleza fue convertida en fealdad. El mago de la corte encontró una cura. Una exótica nuez del oriente, cuyo contenido rompería el embrujo. El rey mando por ella y emitió un decreto, aquel que lograse abrir la nuez se casaría con su hija cuando el hechizo fuera roto. Varios jóvenes viajaron para probar suerte pero ninguno lo logro. Príncipes, sultanes y marqueses hicieron filas para poder romper la nuez._

 _Ni uno tuvo suerte. La reina ratona creyó que, al no poder romper la nuez, el rey accedería al matrimonio entre sus hijos ya que solo ella podría romper el embrujo. Pero, no contaba con un chico, sobrino del mago de la corte, con solo morder la nuez, esta se abriera. La princesa comió el contenido y recupero su belleza._

 _La reina Ratona, enfurecida maldijo al sobrino del mago, convirtiéndolo en un cascanueces. EL rey al ver lo sucedido, creyó que el mago había hechizado al cascanueces para parecer humano y lo desterró del reino. La reina ratona no conforme, trato de matar a la princesa en venganza pero el rey, la embosco y acabo con su vida._

 _Desde ese momento, el príncipe ratón quien tomo la corona de su difunta madre, juró vengarse del cascanueces, ya que a él culpaba de todas sus desgracias_.

La voz en off callo y el telón volvió a caer.

Cuando volvió a levantarse, la escena era representada por nubes, confeti cayendo y patinadores vestidos de blanco. Los juguetes recibieron a Clara quien, después de escuchar la historia del cascanueces quiso ayudarle a romper la maldición.

−Solo una joven de corazón puro puede hacer que la recupere por completo – le contesto una patinadora vestida de muñeca.

Todos comenzaron a bailar y deslizarse por el hielo, girando y saltando cada dos por tres. La música callo de pronto, las luces enfocaron un punto en especial, donde un joven vestido como un príncipe se encontraba haciendo una reverencia.

El público grito emocionado al verlo.

" _Yuuri…"_ Pensó Victor.

− ¿Es él? – Pregunto Noel con sorpresa − ¿sabías que él iba a estar en el escenario? – dijo en un susurro regresando a ver a su protegido.

Victor solo se encogió de hombros como si no supiera nada del tema.

Por unos minutos no se movió de su sitio. Todos lo miraban con sorpresa y expectación. Los nervios comenzaron a asaltarlo. Minako que estaba tas el escenario trato de llamarlo para que comenzara a patinar pero, el azabache parecía no escuchar sonido alguno por el miedo.

" _No, definitivamente no puedo hacer esto"_

Yuuri estaba por dar la vuelta cuando, entre el público, por fin diviso a quien más quería ver en ese momento. Victor le regalo una sonrisa y, movió sus labios, transmitiéndole un simple mensaje que el azabache capto rápidamente.

" _Tú puedes"_

Yuuri respiro profundamente, calmo todos sus miedos y comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo. Durante unos minutos, patino solo, sin compañía, solo siguiendo la música, llevando a cabo la coreografía exactamente como Minako había estado indicando desde hace semanas.

Desde su lugar, Victor observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento que el menor hacía. Con cada salto su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. Una extra sensación se apodero de su pecho, no sabía explicarla pero, esa emoción le hacía sentirse vivo y de alguna forma feliz.

" _¿Que sientes por el?"_

La pregunta de Noel resonó en su cabeza nuevamente.

El cascanueces se acerca a Clara, comenzando a patinar con ella por todo el escenario hasta que, la escena cambia, el rey ratón está vivo y amenaza a ambos. Nuevamente comienzan a luchar, el cascanueces cae herido, Clara corre para tomar la espada del cascanueces y atraviesa el corazón del rey ratón. El sonido de rayos se escucha en todo el lugar. Clara abraza a un herido cascanueces. Todo se funde en negro y el telón cae.

El telón se levanta y Clara está en su cama, ella se despierta llorando. Sus padres tratan de consolarla, ella sigue llorando y patina para salir de la escena. En la siguiente se ve a Clara entrar en la vivienda que su tío Aquila cada año para pasar las fiestas con ellos. Ella patina por el hielo, diciéndolo con su danza lo sucedido. El tío Drosselmeyer le dice que fue un sueño. Ella llora cuando escucha que la puerta se abre y un chico, común y corriente entra al lugar.

Ella se sorprende y él le sonríe.

− Cascanueces.

El telón cae nuevamente por unos segundos antes de volver a levantarse, mostrando a todos los patinadores. Hicieron una pequeña reverencia y uno a uno patino un poco y dio un salto antes de salir del escenario por completo. El último en patinar fue Yuuri, quien se deslizo sin dudas por el hielo.

" _Si logras cautivarme…"_

Las palabras de Victor se escucharon en su mente. Respiro profundamente antes de saltar. Fue en ese momento que sorprendió a todos. Un salto que nunca pudo realizar en práctica lo hizo en es momento.

" _¿Un Flip?"_ Victor se sorprendió al verlo acertar el salto _"Yuuri… Esto sensación…"_

Se llevó su mano hacia su pecho mientras un vago recuerdo se apodero de su mente.

* * *

− _Mami, ¿qué es el amor?_

 _La reina soltó una ligera risa al escuchar la inocente pregunta de su pequeño hijo._

− _¿Qué es?_

 _Su hijo asintió._

− _El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que pueda existir, cuando encuentras a esa persona especial solo querrás protegerle y verle feliz. El simple hecho de estar a su lado hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza, sientes que a su lado nada es imposible, tus pensamientos no pueden apartarse de ella y no quieres separarte nunca de esa persona._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión cuando el recuerdo se esfumo.

" _Entonces es eso… De Yuuri yo estoy…"_

Cuando su vista regresa al escenario, el telón lentamente estaba cayendo, culminando la función. El público estalla en gritos y aplausos. La felicidad por el show era palpable en cada uno de ellos.

Con calma cada uno de los visitantes comenzó a irse, despejando el área, fue en ese instante que, tras pensarlo un poco, Victor se giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo del lugar para buscar a Yuuri.

Para cuando Noel quiso gritarle, su protegido ya estaba a varios metros lejos de ahí.

− Este chico…− susurro ocultando sui rostro tras la palma de su mano − ¿qué cree que hace?, ¿piensa dejarnos tirados aquí?

La joven Irina coloca un gesto de tristeza en su rostro pero, respiro y se recompuso de inmediato. Con una sonrisa se acercó a Noel y hablo.

− ¿Por qué no vamos tras él? – Le pregunto – quizás el príncipe tenía algo urgente que hacer y necesitara nuestra ayuda.

Noel suspiro y asintió a la sugerencia de la chica.

* * *

Se apoyó sobre el pilar que estaba a su lado. Los nervios seguían recorriéndole y sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la vergüenza. Aun no podía creer que acababa de patinar enfrente de todo ese tumulto de gente. Que logro hacerlo sin cometer error alguno y, para su sorpresa, logro conectar un Flip, algo que en su vida nunca había logrado.

No sabía por qué lo hizo, solo sintió la necesidad de dar ese salto al ver que Victor lo seguía con la mirada. La adrenalina se apodero de él, el deseo de que deseara ver más y más de su patinaje lo había recorrido de pies a cabeza. Tal como le dijo minutos atrás, deseaba cautivarlo para que no apartara la mirada.

Se deslizo por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el frio suelo.

\- ¿Que estaba pensando? – Agarrándose la cabeza - ¿Por qué deseaba que me siguiera observando?, ¿Por qué?

Sus pensamientos lo mantuvieron perdido que no noto cuando una segunda persona se acercó a él. Solo cuando la tuvo a un paso de su persona, levanto la cabeza.

\- Sala.

\- ¿Todo bien? – extendiéndole un bote con agua.

\- Gracias – tomándolo para abrir la botella y tomar un sorbo.

\- ¿Que sucede? – sentándose en el suelo y hacerle compañía – te noto algo tenso.

\- …

\- ¿Es por la presentación? – le pregunto con curiosidad – lo hiciste bien, todo mundo estuvo feliz con tu patinaje, no deberías estar tan nervioso por ello.

\- No es por… La presentación no es el motivo.

Sala solo lo observo, esperando continuara.

Yuuri suspiro.

\- Alguna vez… Sentiste algo que…

\- …

\- ¿Alguna vez deseaste cautivar a alguien con lo que estás haciendo?

Sala parpadeo un par de veces por la inusual pregunta. No contesto de inmediato. Trato de encontrarle sentido a la pregunta que su amigo le había hecho por lo que, tras meditarlo, solo llego a una conclusión.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien?

\- ¿He? – el la regreso a ver con sorpresa.

\- Es por eso que me preguntaste eso ¿no? – Dijo con una extraña emoción en su voz - ¿Te gusta alguien?, ¿estaba entre el público?

\- ¿Qué?, ¡No!... ¡No es eso lo que quise decir!

\- Oh, vamos Yuuri, somos amigos, puedes tenerme confianza en cuanto a esos temas aunque, si fuera Mila…

El negó con su cabeza.

\- Sala, no se trata de eso, en serio.

\- ¿No? – Cruzándose de brazos - ¿entonces por qué me preguntaste eso?

\- Yo… Bueno… - desviándole la mirada mientras su cara se teñía de carmín.

Sala solo soltó una pequeña risa por el comportamiento de su amigo.

\- Quizás el motivo de tu pregunta no sea ese – le aseguro Sala, tratando de ayudarle aunque este no quisiera – pero, si te puedo decir algo que, quizás te ayude a aclarar lo que sea que ronde tu cabeza.

Yuuri le regreso a ver, curioso por lo que le iba a decir.

\- Es normal querer llamar la atención de esa persona en especial – apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri – que seguro no es tu caso – aclaro – quieres que solo te vea a ti, que todo lo que hagas le sea igual de especial como lo que él hace lo es para ti.

\- …

\- Tu corazón palpita con fuerza cada que lo vez, cuando ves su sonrisa crees que es lo más hermoso en el mundo y darías lo que fuera por verla, cuando toma tu mano el tiempo se congela y crees que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, es el protagonistas de muchos de tus sueños.

" _Eso… Suele pasarme con Victor"_ Pensó internamente.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se le llama a eso?

El negó con su cabeza aun cuando conocía la respuesta.

\- Amor.

Yuuri apretó con fuerza sus manos. No quería aceptarlo. No estaba en posición de hacerlo, sobre todo porque se trataba del hijo de Demian Nikiforov, el hombre que mató a sus padres.

\- ¿Y cuándo esa persona no es la correcta?, ¿y si es un chico?

Sala enarco una ceja por las preguntas pero, no quiso preguntar más, seguramente su amigo estaba demasiado confundido.

\- El amor es así… A veces nos enamoramos de personas que para la sociedad o, para nuestras familias son incorrectas… Ya sabes, Educación, trabajo, noble o plebeyo, Hombre o mujer.

\- …

\- Lo importante aquí, no son esos prejuicios, que habrán miles de ellos tras de ti, juzgando tu forma de vestir, hablar, de la persona con la que te casas… En fin, siempre juzgaran.

\- Es decir, te juzgaran por todo lo que hagas.

\- Si, así que, lo mejor no es preocuparse por ello y vivir nuestras vidas como mejor nos plazca, después de todo, los dioses nos la dieron para que cada quien tome su camino, sea bueno o malo.

\- Ya.

Sala sonrió y se apoyó unos segundos en Yuuri.

\- El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe, ¿no crees?

\- Sí.

\- Así que, cuando nos llegue, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es abrazarlo y dejar que se exprese, no sabemos que nos depara el destino más adelante y, ¿qué mejor forma de recibirlo que estar a lado de esa persona especial?... Pero bueno, ese no es nuestro caso.

\- Si, no lo es – dijo en voz baja.

Yuuri levanto su cabeza. Analizando cada palabra que Sala le dijo. Con cada frase, su pecho se contraía, sabia la respuesta pero, aun no quería aceptarlo. Los nervios volvían a hacer mella en su ser, su respiración volvía a agitarse. Con cuidado se levantó de su lugar, ganándose una mirada llena de confusión por parte de Sala.

\- Necesito aire.

Fue lo que único que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Se apoyó sobre el barandal que estaba junto al canal. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte mientras sus emociones eran un torbellino que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no lograba procesarlo. Descubrir los sentimientos que antes se negaba a ver lo habían dejado perdido y, lo peor para él, es que no sabía que haría una vez estuviese frente al causante de todo ello.

Soltó un largo suspiro. El frio comenzaba a calarle los huesos y sus sentimientos no lo dejaban concentrarse, definitivamente aquel día fue uno con demasiadas emociones y que difícilmente podría olvidar.

" _Jovanka… Sala… tenían razón… Yo… de Victor…"_

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de una segunda persona por lo que, no fue hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo estrecharon en un cálido abrazo que se dio cuenta de la misma, soltando un gemido por el breve susto causado por el mismo.

Por un minuto pensó en darse la vuelta y encarar a quien le había pegado semejante susto pero, un suave aroma, uno que conocía perfectamente lleno sus sentidos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sus mejillas cobraron nuevamente el color del carmín.

Tras unos minutos, el abrazo que lo aprisionaba se deshizo. Se giró lentamente para encarar al hombre que, desde hace mucho y sin darse cuenta, había terminado por ocupar su corazón y pensamientos.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, se podía notar en sus gestos y en la forma en como pasaban saliva, como buscando una forma de comenzar la conversación. Antes había sido tan natural hablar el uno del otro pero, ahora con aquella nueva ola de sentimientos sacudiéndoles las entrañas, las palabras habían desaparecido.

Al no encontrar palabras para poder expresarse, dijeron lo primero que cruzo por su mente.

− ¡Necesito decirte algo! – dijeron al unísono.

− Tú primero – comento Yuuri.

− No, tu primero…− le sugirió Víctor.

Yuuri trago con fuerza. Aun no estaba completamente seguro de hablar del tema pero, tener a la razón de aquellos fuertes sentimientos frente suyo, le había incentivado a decirlo lo que sucedía. Armándose del valor que extrañamente había aparecido en aquel instante, respiro profundamente y hablo.

− Antes de decirte lo que sucede, quiero que sepas que, sea cual sea tu reacción siempre serás un valioso amigo para mí – relamiéndose los labios – por ende, si lo que estoy a punto de decirte te incomoda o ya no quieres verme, lo entenderé.

− Yuuri…

El negó con su cabeza y continúo.

− No estoy seguro de cómo ni cuándo sucedió, nunca imagine sentirme de esta forma, desarrollar esta clase de sentimientos por otro chico – dijo con nerviosismo − ¡Que no está mal ni nada! Pero… – corrigiendo sus palabras para que no sonara tan mal – Solo que no esperaba sentirme así, por alguien… Lo que siento – mordiéndose el labio inferior – nunca lo llegue a sentir por nadie, no hasta que apareciste en mi vida.

− …

− Aun cuando no lo aceptes y creas que no puedes corresponderlos, siempre estaré para ti… Como un amigo.

El rostro de Víctor mostraba la sorpresa que las palabras del menor habían causado en él. Nunca espero obtener ese discurso, mucho menos el peso que estas poseían. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, una sensación de felicidad comenzaba a apoderarse de sus emociones. Una voz en su mente le gritaba que no se emocionara que quizás, estaba confundiendo lo que Yuuri trataba de decirle, que era demasiado bello imaginar que quizás era lo mismo que el sentía por lo que, antes de seguir sembrando ese rayo de esperanza, decidió confirmarlo.

− Yuuri, ¿tu estas queriendo decirme que…?

Las mejillas de Yuuri se encendieron aún más por la vergüenza, apretó con fuerza la tela de su abrigo y bajo la mirada, preparándose para el rechazo del otro. Pero, lo que sucedió, no fueron palabras pidiéndole ya no buscarlo o rechazando su amistad, solo sintió la mano del de ojos azules sobre su mejilla, haciéndole levantar la cabeza y enfocando aquel rostro que muchas veces ocupo sus sueños.

− Víctor… Yo…

Se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente respondió la pregunta que el mayor le había hecho.

− Te quiero.

El rostro de Víctor se ilumino al escuchar aquellas dos simples palabras. Acaricio suavemente la mejilla contraria, sintiendo una gran emoción al saber que su suposición era correcta y que no había malinterpretado lo que el menor quiso expresarle.

− Yuuri… Yo también…

− ¡Príncipe!

Una voz suave y algo aguda los hizo separarse de inmediato. Las miradas de ambos se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provino aquella voz, encontrando la figura de una hermosa joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos, acompañada de otro joven que, por la mirada llena de sorpresa y frustración que le dedicaba a Víctor, no estaba contento con la situación.

La joven pelirroja se acercó lentamente y se colocó a lado de Víctor.

− ¿Interrumpo? – pregunto suavemente.

− Pues… − Dijo Víctor regresando a ver de reojo a Yuuri.

− ¡No! – Contesto Yuuri – No interrumpió nada – dijo tratando de sonreír.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero, la incomodidad aún estaba presente.

− Príncipe Víctor – dirigiendo su vista hacia el de ojos azules – No sabía que contaba con amigos entre los plebeyos del reino.

− Irina – pronuncio su nombre mientras fruncía el ceño.

Aquel tono de voz le indico que debía medir sus palabras, por lo cual la pelirroja bajo la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas.

− ¿Irina? − Al escuchar aquel nombre, un extraño presentimiento se instaló en el pecho de Yuuri – Discúlpame el atrevimiento pero, por alguna razón tu nombre me suena familiar.

Ella regreso a verlo y la sonrisa volvió aparecer en su rostro.

− Seguramente lo escuchaste en las noticias mientras anunciaban el compromiso.

− ¿Compromiso?

Irina envolvió el brazo del príncipe con el de ella, acercándose un poco más a él mientras sonreía dulcemente, haciendo con este acto que Víctor la regresara a ver con confusión.

− Si, compromiso ya que… Yo soy la prometida del príncipe Víctor.

Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la declaración de la pelirroja, dirigió su vista hacia el rostro del azabache quien le devolvió una mirada llena de sorpresa, mientras la tensión e incomodidad del momento aumentaban.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola Seguidores!

Después de casi un mes, dije casi por que no se cumplió jajaja

Por fin les traje un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, trate de hacer lo mejor posible, sobre todo por el Victuri, ya era tiempo de que ambos tontos se dieran cuenta.

¿Qué les parecido la confesión?

En cuanto a Victor trate de asemejar un poco las emociones que tiene en el anime cuando lo ve patinando y que ese fue el detonante para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

La incomodidad era necesaria, digo, Irina tarde o temprano iba a estar en medio.

Y, seguro se dieron cuenta con esto que, este arco del "romance" entre ambos era de lo que hablaba jajaja

En fin, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo.

¡Bye, Bye!


	32. Capitulo XXVIII: 受け入れ Acepta Parte II

**.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XXVII**

受け入れ

 **Aceptación**

 **Parte II**

" _Hay que escuchar a la cabeza, pero dejar hablar al corazón".− Marguerite Yourcenar_

* * *

" _Soy la prometida del príncipe Víctor"_

Aquella frase seguía resonando en su mente con fuerza. Si bien, estaba al tanto del compromiso, volver a recordarlo y en esas condiciones, hicieron que su corazón palpitara con fuerza por el dolor y las lágrimas que poco a poco se reunían en sus ojos no ayudaban tampoco.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de controlarse y ocultar las emociones que lo estaban asaltando. Se obligó a sonreír aun cuando su corazón se encontraba roto.

− Vaya, sabía que la prometida de Víctor era linda pero nunca imagine que fuera tan hermosa – dijo logrando que su voz no titubeara.

La pelirroja se sonrojo, sin dejar de sonreír se abrazó más al cuerpo del príncipe que, por la expresión en su rostro, no estaba cómodo con la situación.

− Yuuri – lo llamo Víctor.

− Seguramente ustedes deben tener cosas que hacer y yo estoy haciéndoles perder el tiempo.

− Eso no…

− Teníamos pensado ir a cenar – respondió la pelirroja interrumpiendo al príncipe.

− Ya veo – Yuuri bajo la cabeza – entonces no les quito más tiempo.

Levanto ligeramente la cabeza y enfoco el rostro de Víctor. Apretó con fuerza sus manos. Le estaba costando contener sus emociones, ver a aquella mujer aferrarse de esa forma al brazo de Víctor le lastimaba profundamente pero, en su interior, sabía que no podía hacer nada. Sus labios temblaron, las lágrimas pronto comenzarían a caer por sus mejillas así que, se apresuró a despedirse antes de que estas le traicionaran.

− Nos vemos después… Príncipe.

−… − Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron por la sorpresa, nunca espero que le llamara de esa forma.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, la figura de Yuuri se giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de ahí. Intento moverse e ir tras el pero, el brazo de Irina seguía colgado del suyo, impidiéndole que se moviera de su sitio por lo que, solo pudo ver como la figura del menor se perdía en el horizonte.

Trago con fuerza y apretó sus manos para reprimir la frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. En un solo segundo había pasado de sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo por verse correspondido a ser el individuo con la peor suerte, nunca imagino que tanto Noel como Irina aparecieran justo cuando Yuuri se le había declarado, mucho menos que interrumpieran cuando iba a dar su respuesta.

Lo cual hizo que una fugaz idea cruzara su mente, ¿ambos habían escuchado la declaración de Yuuri? no estaba seguro que tanto habían alcanzado a escuchar, mucho menos desde cuando estaban ahí por lo que, antes de que pudiese hacer algo respecto, debía aclarar las cosas con la joven pelirroja quien, seguía guindada de su brazo sin intenciones de soltarlo.

Víctor respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse y comenzar con un tema que, para bien o para mal, le rompería el corazón a la pelirroja sin que pudiese evitarlo.

− Irina – pronuncio su nombre con un tono de voz grave que hizo que la pelirroja regresara a verle – Puedo saber, ¿Por qué sacaste a colación lo del compromiso?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta y agacho la cabeza.

− Solo mencione lo que todo mundo sabe – respondió sin levantar la cabeza – él dijo que mi nombre le resulto familiar y, por ello lo mencione.

El silencio se apodero de ambos durante unos instantes. La brisa nocturna movió ligeramente sus cabellos como si esta, intentara aligerar un poco el momento incomodo que estaban viviendo. Víctor suspiro y volvió a hablar, preguntando lo que realmente quería saber.

− ¿Que tanto escuchaste de nuestra conversación?

Irina levanto la cabeza e intuyendo rápidamente a que se refería.

− Todo – declaro con un tono de voz que demostraba lo incomoda que se encontraba.

Al escuchar su respuesta supo de inmediato las verdaderas razones por las cuales la pelirroja había sacado el tema de su actual compromiso. Nada tenía que ver la "familiaridad" que Yuuri había mencionado, solo había sido un momento de pánico y celos por parte de la joven, lo cual le hizo reír ligeramente ya que, nunca espero que los sentimientos de la misma fueran así de intensos como para tratar de alejar al chico que "pretendía" a su prometido.

Llevo su mano hacia el brazo que lo sujetaba con fuerza. Irina al sentir el tacto del mayor supo que este le pedía sin palabras que lo soltara. Y así lo hizo. Al sentirse libre de aquel posesivo abrazo, se giró sobre sus pies y dejo que sus ojos buscaran los de la pelirroja.

− Irina.

Ella no respondió, solo continuo sosteniéndole la mirada, con un brillo en sus ojos que Víctor interpreto como anhelo y desesperación.

− No soy ajeno a los sentimientos que guardas por mi persona – dijo con franqueza.

Irina se sonrojo con fuerza. Si bien, los sentimientos que le profesaba al príncipe no eran un secreto, nunca los había manifestado y siempre agradeció que nadie comentara nada al respecto pero, al verse confrontada por el hombre dueño de los mismos, hizo que su corazón palpitara de forma descontrolada por la vergüenza.

− Agradezco que me escogieras para ser la persona a quien entregaste tu corazón y tus pensamientos.

− No debe agradecerme, yo haría lo que fuera por usted príncipe… Mi corazón siempre ha latido por usted.

Una suave sonrisa colmada de tristeza se apodero del rostro de Víctor. Envolvió el cuerpo de la pelirroja entre sus brazos, buscando una forma sutil de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Por su parte, Irina se sentía feliz entre los brazos del príncipe. Al sentir el calor del contrario, una pequeña esperanza nació en su pecho, una donde el mayor le correspondería ahora que tenía noción de sus sentimientos.

El breve momento en el cual, ambos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos culmino cuando Víctor deshizo el abrazo y contemplo el rostro de la joven. Ella lo observaba con un brillo en los ojos que hacía que su corazón se estrujara por lo que haría.

− Irina.

− ¿Si?

− Agradezco tus sentimientos pero… − tomando un poco de aire antes de hablar − me temo que no puedo corresponderlos.

Ambos se separaron. El rostro de Irina mostraba la sorpresa y la decepción que aquellas palabras le habían provocado. Víctor al ver aquel gesto en el rostro de la más joven solo atino a llevar la palma de su mana para acariciar su mejilla y, de ese modo, brindarle un poco de consuelo a su herido corazón.

− Siempre te he querido – comenzó a decir – pero el cariño que te tengo, no es el mismo que tú me profesas.

Ella desvió la mirada.

− ¿Acaso hice algo mal? – pregunto, tratando de entender por qué el príncipe no la amaba.

El negó con su cabeza.

− No, no has hecho nada mal Irina, simplemente que… Nunca he podido verte más que como una hermana a la que quiero proteger.

− Pero, si lo intentamos…

La tomo por los hombros y respondió.

− El amor no se fuerza y lo sabes. Por mucho que me esfuerce en amarte, me temo que nunca podría hacerlo.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes antes de contestar.

− Es… ¿Es por ese chico? – Pregunto con duda en su voz − ¿él es la razón del por qué no puede amarme?

Víctor no respondió de inmediato, pensando en sí debería contestar esa pregunta, el momento ya era demasiado incómodo para incluir a Yuuri en la conversación pero, al final, creyó que lo mejor era ser sincero con ella y no dejar ningún rastro de duda en ella que pudiese generarle falsas esperanzas.

− Si – fue su respuesta.

Ella apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que se reunían en sus ojos, cayeran por sus mejillas.

− ¿Él es la persona que finalmente gano su corazón?

El solo asintió.

− ¿Realmente le ama?

Él sonrió por la pregunta.

− Tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de ello – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – pero, en este momento, puedo asegurarlo… Estoy enamorado de Yuuri.

La suave brisa de la noche e hizo presente. Moviendo ligeramente sus cabellos, como dándoles unos segundos para que pensara en las palabras que dirían a continuación.

Ella sonrío y dejo que las lágrimas que trato de retener finalmente caigan por sus mejillas. Con calma deja que sus manos tomen el rostro del príncipe quien, ante la sorpresa de la acción, se quedó quieto.

− Entonces, si su corazón ya eligió a quien amar, no espere más y vaya tras de él.

Víctor abre sus ojos a su máxima expresión por las palabras que la pelirroja le dedicaba.

Ella solo asiente y él sonríe.

Deposita un suave beso sobre la frente de la misma y se gira sobre sus talones, no sin antes agradecerle con una suave sonrisa. Ella vuelve a asentir con su cabeza y es cuando el príncipe se gira por completo para salir corriendo por la misma dirección en la que Yuuri había desaparecido.

Una vez lo vio desaparecer entre el horizonte, las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza por sus mejillas, acompañado por suaves sollozos que demostraban la tristeza que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Su corazón se encontraba roto por dejar ir al hombre que amaba pero, no había nada que pudiera hacer para retenerlo.

Mientras lloraba, unas suaves manos se colocaron sobre sus hombros y levanto la cabeza. Noel le dedicaba una mirada llena de comprensión. Aquello hizo que se acercara a él y ocultara su rostro en el pecho del otro. El joven guardaespaldas solo se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Irina.

* * *

Con esfuerzo trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido. Había salido corriendo del lugar tan rápido como le fue posible, evitando a todo momento voltear atrás y seguir contemplando aquella escena. Si bien, no era un secreto lo del compromiso de Víctor, que se lo recordaran justo cuando se le había declarado a este, hizo que el pánico así como el arrepentimiento afloraran en su ser.

Camino un poco por aquella calle tan concurrida. Las familias caminaban alegremente, tomando ponche caliente y cantando Villancicos, las parejas por su parte sonreían y se dedicaban pequeños besos que hicieron que su estómago diera un vuelvo al pensar en Víctor.

Definitivamente debía olvidarse de él, en su futuro no había posibilidades de un romance. Víctor estaba comprometido y debía aceptarlo.

− Pronto se casara y formara una linda familia a lado de esa joven – soltó la pregunta en un susurro mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por caer por sus mejillas − ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él?

Conforme iba caminando, sus pensamientos seguían pendientes de Víctor, por mucho que tratara de olvidarse de él, cada recuerdo se aferraba a su corazón y mente, como si fuera una marca que nunca podría arrancarse de su ser.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho la voz que gritaba su nombre, no fue hasta que, esa misma se escuchó demasiado cerca que reparo en ella y se giró para ver de dónde provenía.

− ¡Yuuri!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Víctor estaba a menos de siete metros de distancia de donde estaba parado. Las personas se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa, los susurros comenzaron a propagarse por el lugar.

" _¿El Príncipe Víctor?"_

" _¿Es el?"_

" _Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?"_

Eran las palabras que lograba escuchar mientras salía del asombro que fue verlo en aquel lugar.

− Víctor – susurro su nombre.

Víctor comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaba. Su mirada estaba llena de determinación que por unos segundos se vio imposibilitado de moverse. Las personas se hicieron a un lado al ver como el príncipe caminaba hacia Yuuri quien, tras salir de su asombro, dio un paso atrás.

− ¡Yuuri, espera!

Elevo su voz pero no fue suficiente.

Yuuri volvió a girarse y salió corriendo del lugar, tratando de perderse entre la multitud, siendo seguido por Víctor, dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Ambos caminaban por la calle sin decir palabra alguna.

Tras la marcha de Víctor, Noel se quedó a lado de la joven pelirroja, tratando de confortarla tras haber sido rechazada por el hombre que amaba. Nunca había pasado por aquella situación, no era alguien muy bueno en brindar consuelo cuando alguien lo necesitaba, ya que no sabía que palabras debía usar para que la persona que sufría se sintiera mejor por lo que, solo atino a sacar un pañuelo de entre su ropa y entregárselo.

Ella solo lo había tomado, dedicándole una suave sonrisa antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con el mismo. Durante aquel corto caminar, solo se dedicaron a ser la compañía del otro hasta que llegaron a la avenida en donde el chofer los había dejado.

− ¿Se siente mejor?

− No – respondió en un susurro – nunca se está listo para admitir la derrota pero, lo estaré, no se preocupe.

Noel solo pudo sonreírle y asintió con su cabeza.

Tras esperar unos minutos, el coche que los había transportado a aquel mismo lugar, se detuvo frente a ambos. Con un además evito que el chofer saliera del coche y abrió la puerta para que la joven pelirroja ingresara en él.

− ¿No vendrá a palacio, joven Noel? – pregunto al ver que el mayor no hacia intento de ingresar al coche.

− Me temo que no, tengo que buscar al príncipe, volveré a palacio una vez lo encuentre.

− Entiendo.

− No se preocupe, estaremos en palacio cuando menos se lo espere.

Ella asintió y Noel cerró la puerta.

Le indico al chofer que regresara a palacio ya le avisaría una vez encontrara al príncipe. El chofer asintió, encendió el auto y, tras unos segundos, desapareció dela vista de Noel.

" _¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?"_

Fue lo que pensó, emprendiendo su camino.

* * *

Ambos adultos volteaban a ver en diferentes direcciones, como si con la mirada, buscaran algo o alguien. Se notaba la impaciencia en el rostro de la mujer. Su pie derecho se movía de arriba abajo mientras apoyaba todo su peso sobre la pierna izquierda, tenía los brazos cruzados y, por la forma en como movía se mordía el labio, estaba a punto de estallar por la misma.

− Ya debería haber salido – dijo Mary con impaciencia.

− Tranquila – le sugirió Adalberto – seguramente está hablando con sus compañeros.

− Para estar hablando ya se tardó mucho – le indico.

Adalberto sonrió y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su ahijada.

− Dale un poco más de tiempo, quizás Minako lo entretuvo para felicitarlos. Hicieron un buen trabajo.

− Lo sé pero…

− Lo mejor es que te calmes, ya vendrá.

Mary puso los ojos en blanco y le desvió la mirada.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y la paciencia de Mary se agotó. Ignorando las protestas de su padrino, camino hacia la parte trasera del escenario, encontrándose para su buena suerte con Mila y Sala, las mejores amigas de su hermano.

− Disculpen – les hablo al acercarse.

− Oh, Mary – le respondió Sala – que alegría verte – dándole un abrazo a la adulta − ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿sucedió algo?

Mila solo le sonrío.

− No, bueno… Estoy buscando a Yuuri, ¿lo has visto?

− ¿Yuuri?

− Si, quedamos de vernos en las gradas cuando la función terminara pero, no llego.

− Que raro – comento – Yuuri hace mucho que se fue.

− ¿Qué?, ¿Saben hacia donde se fue?

− Pues…

− Dijo que necesitaba aire – le contesto Sala – no me pareció nada raro así que, salió del lugar y ya nadie lo ha vuelto a ver.

Mary frunció el ceño.

Aquello le resultaba muy extraño, su hermano le había prometido encontrarlos fuera del escenario pero, se había ido sin decir a donde.

" _¿Habrá regresado a casa?"_ Pensó.

No pudo seguir con sus indagatorias mentales. La figura de Adalberto se acercó, saludando a las menores con un movimiento de su cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa.

− ¿Encontraste a Yuuri? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Mary.

− No – respondió – al parecer hace mucho que se fue.

Su padrino enarco una ceja.

− ¿Habrá vuelto a casa?

− Quizás pero, ¿Por qué no nos avisó? – Cruzándose de brazos – es extraño.

Ambos adultos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, buscando una razón por la cual Yuuri se había ido sin decirles nada mientras, Mila y Sala solo se regresaron a ver entre ellas, sin saber que decirles a los adultos respecto al tema.

Durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada hasta que, la voz alegre y jovial de un joven en muletas los llamo, haciéndoles girar la cabeza hacia su dirección.

− ¡Hey!

− ¡Riku! – dijeron Mila y Sala al verlo.

Riku se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban, sonriéndoles dulcemente.

− ¿Te dejaron salir? – pregunto Mila.

− Si, algo así.

− Riku – le hablo sala a modo de advertencia.

− Quizás, Salí de casa sin permiso… Además, mientras use estas cosas – moviendo una de sus muletas – mi pie estará bien.

Ambas negaron con sus cabezas.

− Pero, ¿interrumpí algo? – pregunto al regresar a ver a los adultos.

− Pues… Digamos que no encontramos a Yuuri – Dijo Sala encogiéndose de hombros.

− ¿Yuuri?

− Si, se fue sin decirles nada – señalando con su cabeza a Mary y Adalberto.

− ¿Es así?, que raro, yo lo vi corriendo hacia un callejón mientras venia.

− ¿Qué? – dijeron todos al unísono.

− Si, mmm… Quise hablarle pero, iba corriendo tan aprisa que no me dio tiempo, era como si algo o alguien lo estuviese persiguiendo por que, por la cara que tenía… No sé, parecía angustiado.

Ambos adultos se regresaron a ver entre ellos. Agradecieron al información brindada y dieron la media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse por el mismo camino por donde habían llegado mientras que, dejaban a tres jóvenes consternados por la situación.

* * *

Continuaba corriendo por las calles del reino. Sin importarle a cuantas personas golpeaba en el proceso, ganándose con ello miles de maldiciones por parte de los mismos. En aquel momento no le importaba ni los gritos, su familia o la enorme profecía que colgaba de sus hombros, lo único que deseaba era poder huir del chico que lo seguía persiguiendo desde hace más de veinte minutos y a quien le había confesado sus sentimientos.

Ignoro los gritos que decían su nombre. Ignoro a las personas molestas con las que chocaba cada dos por tres, solo deseaba escapar y Víctor no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

Se detuvo en una calle cuyo semáforo acababa de ponerse en verde. Con dificultad trataba de recuperar el aliento, por muy buena condición física que tuviera, eso no le garantizaba seguir corriendo sin cansarse. En esos momentos deseaba que uno de los tantos dones de los viejos dioses, fuera el tener energía ilimitada, y eso que la suya era bastante alta en comparación a de las personas comunes.

El semáforo comenzó a parpadear, apurando a los transeúntes que debían darse prisa o tendrían que esperar al siguiente cambio para hacerlo. Alzo la vista para verlo, la energía le faltaba, deseaba tanto descansar pero, una voz a los lejos le recordó por que debía seguir corriendo.

− ¡Yuuri!

Regreso a ver hacia atrás y se encontró a Víctor jadeando por la carrera que había hecho al perseguirlo. Sin dudarlo y al verlo a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, continuo su carrera y cruzo justo antes de que el semáforo cambiara a rojo. Impidiendo a los transeúntes que continuaran.

Víctor tuvo que detenerse en donde estaba. Yuuri regreso a verlo antes de negar con su cabeza y continuar su carrera, para la mala suerte del de ojos azules, tuvo que esperar a que el semáforo cambiara nuevamente y así, poder ir tras el azabache.

No sabía dónde estaba, solo supo que dio la vuelta en una esquina, en otra y otra. Conocía el reino como la palma de su mano pero, por la desesperación se había desorientado por completo, lo único que si sabía era que estaba en una calle cuyas escalinatas iban hacia algún lugar. Soltó un largo suspiro y no le quedo de otra que bajar las escaleras hacia donde quiera que estas dieran.

Se abrazó así mismo intentando ahuyentar el frio. Sus pensamientos rememoraban cada segundo lo sucedido con Víctor. El deseo de retroceder el tiempo y callarse las palabras que golpeaban con fuerza su corazón.

" _No debí decirle"_

Era la frase que se repetía constantemente.

Continuo caminando con el ánimo por los suelos, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron hacia un pequeño puente que conectaba dos calles y un viejo canal corría debajo del mismo. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Sentía el cuerpo pesado por el cansancio del esfuerzo anterior, su cabeza era un desastre y lo único que deseaba era ir a casa, tirarse en su cama para no salir de ella en un largo tiempo.

Fue tal su pesar que no noto la segunda figura que estaba a unos cuantos metros tras de él. Solo pudo ser consciente de la misma cuando la voz de esa persona le llamo.

−Yuuri.

Se levantó con rapidez, girándose segundos después para encarar al duelo de la misma. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Víctor quien, se encontraba apoyado con su mano sobre la pared del edificio que estaba a pocos metros del puente.

− Víctor – murmuro dando un paso atrás aun sin salir de su asombro.

El de ojos azules frunció ligeramente el ceño. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, tenía algunos mechos de cabello pegados al mismo. Respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo pero, aun en ese estado, trago con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Yuuri se encontraba.

La incomodidad comenzaba a hacer mella en la cordura de Yuuri. Quería escapar pero sus piernas no le respondían. Con tan solo ver la figura de Víctor, acercándose a él poco a poco, hicieron que sus sentidos se desconectaran y lo único que podía percibir era el suave aroma que provenía de la colonia del mismo.

Cuando logro que sus sentidos se conectaran de nuevo, Víctor ya estaba a menos de cuatro pasos de su persona. Hizo el intento de girarse para salir corriendo pero, la mano de Víctor fue más rápida y lo tomo de su brazo, impidiendo que abandonara el lugar.

Yuuri comienza a jalar su brazo, intentando liberarse del agarre pero, la fuerza con la que Víctor lo sostiene le impide mover su mano. En su desesperación, intenta usar su mano libre pero, la otra mano de Víctor la sujeta, haciéndole imposible separarse.

− ¡Suéltame! – dijo elevando su voz.

− Yuuri, tranquilízate.

− ¡Déjame ir!

− ¡No, hasta que hablemos!

− ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar! – le respondió con desesperación en su voz – ¡No entiendo que haces aquí, deberías estar con tu novia!

− Ella no…

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Yuuri, algo que en un inicio sorprendió a Víctor quien, aun con aquella situación delante de él, no aflojo el agarre sobre las muñecas del menor.

− Yuuri…

− Suéltame… Por favor… − dijo en un susurro que, para Víctor sonaba como una súplica.

La réplica que pensaba decir murió en su garganta. El ambiente comenzó a tornarse frio. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a congelarse y, al dirigir su mirada hacia las manos de Yuuri, estas comenzaron a emitir un aura azul y fría. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el azabache estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes gracias a la desesperación que estaba viviendo.

El frio comenzaba calarle los huesos, su aliento se materializaba en pequeños círculos de humo. Si no hacía algo rápido, corría el riesgo de que ambos se congelaran en ese lugar. Debía pensar en algo que tranquilizara al menor, quien seguía forcejeando con la intención de escapar.

Nada se le ocurría y el hielo comenzaba a extenderse por las paredes de los edificios. Fue en ese momento que una tonta y desesperada idea cruzo sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro si funcionaria, si en vez de tranquilizarlo lo angustiaría mas pero, no tenía otra opción.

Jalo al menor por las muñecas hasta envolverlo con sus brazos. Yuuri por un segundo se tensó pero, segundos después comenzó a forcejear nuevamente. Víctor respiro profundamente, alejo un poco al azabache sin dejar de abrazarlo, contemplo su rosto bañado en lágrimas y, tras pensarlo, lo hizo.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa, su cuerpo se paralizo, el aroma de la colonia de Víctor llego a su nariz con fuerza, dejo caer sus manos las cuales perdieron poco a poco el aura fría de hace minutos, el suelo y las paredes lentamente volvieron a su estado anterior y el frente frio que había creado desapareció por completo.

No salía del asombro, ni en sus más locos sueños imagino que eso sucedería. Su corazón palpitaba como loco, no sabía dónde poner las manos, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y los brazos de Víctor lo estrechaban de forma tal, que sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados, tanto que podía percibir como el corazón del otro palpitaba de la misma forma que el suyo.

Cuando recobro el movimiento en su cuerpo, trato de alejarse de Víctor pero, al tratar de dar un paso atrás, su pie se dobló y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando el mayor encima de su cuerpo, mientras el brazo del mismo estaba tras su cabeza, protegiéndola del impacto.

Solo en ese momento, los labios de Víctor se separaron de los suyos y, con ello, respiro profundamente, buscando recuperar el aliento tras aquel demandante beso que lo había paralizado por completo.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín, las últimas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y respiraba agitadamente. Para Víctor era el semblante más hermoso que hubiese visto en alguien.

− Yuuri – dijo su nombre con un tono de voz algo ronco.

El no respondió de inmediato solo siguió contemplando el rostro de Víctor.

− ¿Por qué? – Pregunto cuando pudo hacerse al fin con su voz − ¿Por qué me besaste?

− …

− ¿Tanto te desagrado mi confesión que ahora te burlas de mí? – tapándose la cara con sus manos.

El rostro de Víctor mostro su sorpresa. No negaba que un inicio lo hizo porque creyó que era la única forma de tranquilizarlo pero, una vez los labios del menor hicieron contacto con los suyos, el deseo de seguir besándolo se apodero de él. Nunca pensó que Yuuri lo atribuyera a una broma de su parte o a que se estuviese burlando de los sentimientos que este tenía por él.

− Yuuri – lo llamo, tratando de que apartara sus manos y pudiese ver su rostro.

− No.

− Déjame verte.

− No – repitió.

− Yuuri… No te bese por que quisiera burlarme de ti – declaro en un suave susurro.

−…

− Al principio solo busque una forma de que te tranquilizaras… Pero también, deseaba hacerlo.

Esa última frase sorprendió a Yuuri quien, bajo sus manos lentamente, encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

− ¿Qué?

− Era lo único que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte y tranquilizarte.

Yuuri le desvió la mirada.

− Deja de burlarte de mí.

Aquello último hizo que Víctor frunciera el ceño ya que nada de lo que decía parecía convencer al menor. Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo con sus manos su ropa antes de estirar su mano para que Yuuri la tomara. Este vacilo al inicio pero, tomo la misma y con jalón por parte del mayor, estuvo de pie nuevamente.

− Suéltame – le dijo sin regresar a verle.

Víctor no contesto pero seguía apretando con fuerza la mano del menor.

− Víctor, por favor… Tu prometida te está esperando – jalando su mano hasta que por fin se liberó del agarre.

Al ver que Víctor no planeaba irse, se giró sobre sus pies con la clara intención de irse.

− Tenemos que hablar – hablo Víctor al verlo alejarse.

− No, no tenemos que hacerlo, olvida todo lo que dije, haz de cuenta que no escuchaste nada – dijo sin detenerse.

Pero Víctor no tenía la menor intención de dejar las cosas así, mucho menos cuando aún tenía cosas que aclarar con el menor. Camino rápidamente hasta el azabache y lo abrazo por detrás. Yuuri al verse nuevamente preso por los brazos del mayor, comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del mismo. Víctor al verlo moverse tanto le hizo girarse dentro del abrazo para encarar al menor y, tal como minutos atrás lo había hecho, unión nuevamente sus labios.

Yuuri lo empuja con fuerza, tapándose la boca con la palma de su mano mientras el carmín volvía apoderarse de sus mejillas.

− ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! – Le grito − ¡si no sientes nada por mí, no tienes por qué burlarte de mis sentimientos de esa manera!

− ¡Yo nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de una persona! – Respondió con molestia − ¡Mucho menos besaría a alguien que me es indiferente!

− ¿Qué? – bajo su mano al no comprender lo dicho por el mayor.

Víctor soltó un suspiro. Camino los pocos pasos que los separaba a ambos y le sonrió dulcemente.

− Dame tu mano – solicito.

− ¿Qué?, ¿para qué?

El no respondió y le tendió su mano.

Yuuri la observo unos segundos pero, tras unos segundos accedió y tomo la mano ajena. Con leve giro, la palma de su mano fue llevada hacia el pecho del mayor, pudo percibir lo agitado que se encontraba. Palpitaba sin control alguno, de la misma forma que el suyo lo hacía por la cercanía del otro.

− Tu corazón… Late muy rápido.

− Suele latir de esa forma cuando estoy a tu lado.

Los ojos del menor le indicaron que no comprendía hacia donde quería ir con aquella acción. Sonrió levemente y hablo.

− Me gustas.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par por la repentina confesión.

− No, esa no es la palabra correcta – bajando la mano del menor para estrecharla con fuerza – Poniéndolo de otra forma… Estoy enamorado de ti – dijo mientras su miraba se suavizaba.

Los labios de Yuuri temblaron, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, se limpió el rastro de esta con el dorso de su mano libre y agacho la cabeza.

− No… No juegues con eso.

− Nunca lo haría – tomando la otra mano del menor – No podría jugar con los sentimientos de la persona a la amo.

− Pero, tú prometida…

− Es unilateral… Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese compromiso en primer lugar, todo fue cosa de mi padre.

Con suavidad tomo el rostro del otro y lo volvió a repetir.

− Te amo, Katsuki Yuuri…. Lo que más deseo en este momento, es estar a tu lado – dejando un suave beso sobre los labios del otro antes de volver a retirarse.

El menor trago con fuerza.

− ¿Sabes las consecuencias?, tu padre no estará feliz por esto, no solo estarías rompiendo el compromiso que el arreglo sino, también, estarás a lado de quien considera su enemigo.

Víctor negó con su cabeza sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

− No importa, si tu estas a mi lado, puedo enfrentar lo que sea que el destino me ponga enfrente.

El silencio se apodero de ambos. La brisa de la noche comenzó a sentirse nuevamente. Sus pensamientos repasaron una y otra vez las consecuencias que ambos tendrían por ello, una voz en su interior le decía que se negara, que olvidara ese amor que había nacido sin darse cuenta, que en el futuro que le aguardaba no había cabida para un sentimiento como ese pero, la sonrisa en el rostro de Víctor, hizo que esa voz se apagara por completo, haciendo que tomara una decisión.

− Si – contesto en un pequeño susurro.

− ¿Qué?

− Si… Yo también quiero estar contigo – dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

La emoción en el rostro de Víctor era el gesto más bello que nunca había visto, sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, todo parecía un maravilloso sueño del que no quería despertar. Solo cuando los brazos del mayor lo rodearon y lo estrecharon con fuerza, supo que no era un sueño sino, la realidad.

− Yuuri… Te amo.

− Yo también, te amo.

Se alejaron solo un poco para que sus miradas se encontraran, se contemplaron por unos segundos antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse. El beso fue lento y suave. Olvidándose de todo por unos segundos, solo eran ellos dos, amándose, demostrándose con esa simple caricia lo mucho que importaban para el otro.

" _No podía permitir que…"_

" _Eres un monstruo"_

" _Él es tu…"_

" _Vas a…."_

 _Los cabellos color plata de la joven mujer, se tiñeron de rojo.  
_

Victor se alejó bruscamente de Yuuri, haciendo que este le regresara a ver con confusión.

− Victor, ¿estás bien?

El no respondió ya que el shock que aquella visión le había provocado seguía presente.

− ¿Victor?

Tras recuperarse del mismo enfoco el rostro de Yuuri, quien lo regresaba a ver con una mirada llena de preocupación. El no contesto, solo se limitó a negar con su cabeza. Acercando a su ahora pareja para estrecharla entre sus brazos y dejar un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

" _¿Ella era…?"_ se preguntó _"La mujer que escucho en mis pesadillas… No, no puede ser ella"_

Y como si necesitara sentir el apoyo de la persona que estaba en sus brazos, la estrecho con más fuerza, esperando que la sensación de esa inesperada pesadilla se desvaneciera.

* * *

Media hora había pasado y no lograba encontrara a Victor.

Había recorrido las calles cercanas pero ninguna mostro indicios de que el príncipe hubiese cruzado las mismas. Lo único que se repetía en cada una, eran las miles de parejas que caminaban tomados de la mano y tomando ponche caliente.

Se detuvo frente a unos pequeños locales llenos de comensales. Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio y hablo.

− ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?

Nunca pensó ver en persona aquella escena.

La joven Irina se había ido con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Victor había huido del lugar con la excusa de perseguir aquel muchacho que era la causa de todos sus problemas. Siempre supo que su amigo sentía algo por ese plebeyo pero, ni en sus más locos sueños llego a prever que serían así de intensos sus sentimientos por él.

Definitivamente tendría que hablar con él, hacerle entrar en razón y, si la diosa lo favorecía, todo volvería a ser como era antes de la llegada de ese chico.

− Primero debo encontrarlo.

Camino sin rumbo fijo unos minutos más. Observando a cada transeúnte que se cruzaba con él. No supo en que momento una joven chica había cruzado la calle, ni mucho menos noto cuando se acercó tanto a ella que termino chocando con la misma. Por suerte y gracias a sus reflejos, logro tomarla de la mano antes de que cayera al suelo.

− Lo siento mucho – dijo con preocupación – no te vi.

La chica tenía el ceño levemente fruncido cuando lo regreso a ver, indicándole que estaba molesta por lo sucedido y eso se confirmó cuando ella jalo su brazo.

− Esta bien, no pasó nada, si me disculpa – dijo girándose para continuar su camino, comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

− ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto antes de que se alejara lo suficiente como para que no le escuchara.

− Eso no es de su incumbencia.

Noel suspiro por la tosca respuesta que recibió.

− ¿Segura que estarás bien?, Ya es algo tarde como para que una chica camine sola.

La chica se detuvo, se giró, dedicándole una afilada mirada que hizo que Noel se tensara.

− Creo que ese tema no le corresponde.

− Lo sé –levantando sus manos en señal de paz y acercándose lentamente – es solo que siempre que veo a alguien en problemas, tengo la necesidad de ayudarle.

− ¿Y qué le dice que YO – señalándose a sí misma – tengo problemas?

Noel finalmente sonrió, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

− Conozco esa mirada, es de alguien que está preocupada por algo y, por lo que intuyo es algo grave.

Ella desvió la mirada e hizo un pequeño mohín, lo cual indicaba que estaba pensando acerca de responder la declaración o no. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella suspirara y hablara.

− Tiene buen ojo – dijo secamente – ciertamente, estoy preocupada pero…

Ella callo de pronto, dejando su mirada fija en un punto. Noel siguió la dirección de la mirada, dándose cuenta que observaba el escudo que estaba impreso en la espada que estaba a su costado. Rápidamente el cerro su abrigo con algo de incomodidad.

− ¿Eres parte de la guarda?

− No.

− ¿Y por qué llevas una espada con el escudo de armas del reino?

Noel desvió la mirada, se suponía que las preguntas las hacia él, ¿en qué momento se invirtieron los papeles?

− ¿No vas a responder?

− ¿Debería?

− Pides que te cuente lo que sucede pero, ¿no eres capaz de responder lo que yo preguntó?

− Tuche – él dijo con una sonrisa – tiene razón, así como yo pido me responda, supongo que debo hacer lo mismo.

Ella asintió.

− No soy parte de la guarda pero, tengo entrenamiento… Trabajo para el rey pero no como uno más de sus soldados soy el… Debo cuidar de alguien.

− Oh, un guarda espaldas – ella aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

− Si, podría decirse que sí.

Ella dibujo una sutil sonrisa.

− ¿Y usted?, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual esta tan preocupada?

La chica dudo en responderle pero, el joven frente suyo le había respondido y, por su actitud, parecía ser alguien honesto por lo que, tras pensarlo le contesto.

− Busco a mi hermano – aseguro bajando la mirada.

− ¿Se perdió?

− No, al parecer tuvo un problema y… solo estoy angustiada por lo que sea que le haya pasado.

− Ya veo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber que más decir para mantener la conversación. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la voz de la chica rompiera el silencio.

− Debo retirarme y continuar mi búsqueda.

Estaba por girarse cuando el brazo de Noel la detuvo. Ella frunció el ceño.

− Disculpa – soltándola – es solo que, no creo prudente que vayas sola, ya es muy tarde.

− Se cuidarme.

− Eso veo pero, ¿no es mejor que dos personas busquen algo perdido?, quizás lo encuentres más rápido así además.

− ¿Estas pidiendo acompañarme?

− Más bien ayudarte además, mientras lo hago seguiré con mi propia búsqueda.

− ¿Búsqueda?

− No eres la única que está buscando a una persona perdida.

− ¿Es a quien cuidas?

− Algo así.

Ella volvió a callar, pensando si era buena idea aceptar su propuesta. No conocía al joven, era un soldado al servicio de Demian –aunque este negara serlo− así que, ¿qué tan seguro era llevarlo consigo mientras buscaba a su hermano?

Además, le había prometido a su padrino volver con su hermano sin contratiempos. Obtener ayuda de un completo extraño no estaba en sus planes pero, el chico tenía razón en algo, era muy tarde y, tras la marcha de su tío hacia sus rondas fuera del reino, estaba sola en la búsqueda de su familiar.

− ¿Que decides?, ¿te acompaño?

Las preguntas del joven la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

− Bueno, no niego que tienes razón, dos personas son mejores cuando se trata de buscar a alguien.

Noel sonrió.

− Pero, ni siquiera se su nombre como para que lo deje acompañarme.

El parpadeo dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

− Eso tiene arreglo – extendió su mano – Mi nombre es Noel, ¿puedo saber el suyo?

− Mary… Me llamo Mary – tomando la mano del otro mientras sus ojos se conectaban unos segundos.

− Y… ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar a buscar? – pregunto soltando su mano.

Ella simplemente le sonrió.

* * *

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles del reino. No les importaba el frio del ambiente que calaba sus huesos, solo les importaba sus sentimientos así como el calor que sus manos unidas les transmitían. Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que se confesaron mutuamente, pero la emoción que vivieron al hacerlo y tras compartir aquellos besos –aunque dos de ellos fueron robados por el mayor− no se comparaba con nada que hubiesen sentido antes.

Yuuri continuaba con las mejillas encendidas. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo parecía un hermoso sueño, uno donde la persona que amaba le correspondía y donde su deseo de permanecer juntos era reciproco.

" _No puedo creerlo… Victor y yo…"_ pensó para sus adentros, recordando una y otra vez el momento en el que Victor le dijo que le amaba.

Apretó un poco más el agarre de sus manos por la dicha que estaba sintiendo. Acto que logro captar la atención de Victor quien, al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri, no pudo evitar pensar que nunca se cansaría de ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de vergüenza.

− ¿Todo bien? – le pregunto mientras caminaban.

− ¿Ha? – sobresaltándose por la preguntando – Si… Si todo bien – regalándole una sonrisa.

Victor le devolvió la sonrisa y continúo caminando.

No hubo más palabras, solo necesitaban el calor de sus manos para decirse todo. Yuuri soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir que por un segundo sus problemas no existían. Metió su mano libre dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando se percató de la pequeña cajita que había escondido de su familia.

" _Los anillos… Lo había olvidado"_ se dijo mientras apretaba la cajita con fuerza.

El detiene sus pasos haciendo que Victor lo haga. Con preocupación se gira para encarar al menor.

− ¿Yuuri? – su voz mostraba preocupación.

El azabache no contesto. Simplemente regreso a ver a todas partes, verificando que nadie los estuviera viendo. El regreso a ver el rostro del mayor con las mejillas encendidas mientras este último enarcaba una ceja al no comprender su comportamiento.

− ¿Sucede algo? – volvió a preguntar.

Yuuri apretó con fuerza el agarre de sus manos.

− Ven conmigo – le dijo comenzando a correr mientras jalaba a Victor de la mano.

Ambos corrieron por las calles. Ignorando a todo aquel que chocaba con ellos. Solo se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un lugar que Yuuri conocía perfectamente. La vieja capilla donde alguna vez el padre Ignis profeso la fe de la diosa o, donde fingía hacerlo. La misma estaba adornada con pequeñas luces color blancas y las puertas estaban cerradas. Durante la navidad nadie acudía a la mimas, puesta que estaban ocupados celebrando la festividad y profesando su fe en familia, siendo el día siguiente la fecha cuando la mayoría del reino se congregaba en las diferentes capillas que había alrededor del reino para agradecer a la diosa.

Ambos se encontraban agitados por la carrera, comenzando a buscar a aire para recuperarse. Yuuri giro en varias direcciones para cerciorarse que no había nadie en el lugar y, cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de Victor.

− ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto.

− Si – respondido Yuuri.

− ¿Seguro? – pregunto nuevamente no muy convencido.

− Sí.

− ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?, ¿acaso quieres rezarle a la diosa?

− No, no es nada de eso.

Victor enarco una ceja al no comprender el comportamiento del menor.

Con fuerza apretó la cajita dentro de su chamarra, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder con más fuerza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Respiro profundamente en varias ocasiones para darse valor y, cuando creyó que ya era el momento, saco la cajita del interior de su ropa, se la extendió al mayor, quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

− ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo con un tono de voz algo alto y con los ojos cerrados.

Victor no dijo nada, tomo la pequeña cajita para abrirla, sonriendo dulcemente al ver el interior de la misma.

− ¿No es muy pronto para que nos casemos? – pregunto a modo de broma.

− ¡No es nada de eso! – Sonrojándose furiosamente y moviendo sus manos con rapidez – Es… Es por tu cumpleaños y… y… Para que ambos recordemos la promesa que hicimos – desviando la mirada por los nervios.

Victor soltó una ligera risa al ver lo nervioso que estaba el menor. Tomo los anillos y guardo la cajita dentro de su propio abrigo, para acercarse a Yuuri y tomar su mano.

− Yuuri – el azabache regreso a verlo con las mejillas encendidas – desde que nos conocimos, hemos pasado por cientos de cosas que terminaron acercándonos de formas que jamás creímos posibles.

El menor asintió.

− Hemos enfrentado las dificultades que nuestro encuentro ha generado, nunca nos rendimos, permanecimos fieles a esos ideales y eso nos trajo hasta aquí.

− …

− Es por ello que si importar lo que suceda, cumpliremos la promesa que hicimos tiempo atrás pero, además… Te hago otra promesa que también pienso cumplir.

− Victor…

− Sin importar las dificultades que nuestra relación nos traiga, siempre estaré a tu lado − deslizando el anillo en el dedo anular de Yuuri.

Los ojos de Yuuri parecieron brillar cuando escucho las últimas palabras del mayor quien, le extendió el otro anillo. Cuando comprendió el porqué de ello, trago con fuerza, lo tomo con los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo e imito las acciones de Victor, dejando que el pequeño anillo, se deslizara en el dedo anular del mismo.

Se tomaron las manos, sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron dulcemente.

Un sonido en el cielo capto su atención. Bellos colores comenzaron a adornarlo. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a maravillar a todo mundo, haciéndoles sonreír por ello.

− Vaya, tenía la creencia que mi padre no los lanzaría este año.

− ¿Por qué?

− Siempre lo hacía por mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero, como este año les comente que no quería fiesta, supuse que los suspenderían también.

− Bueno, puedes tomarlo como un regalo de su parte.

Victor solo le dedico una mirada comprensiva. Paso sus manos por la cintura del menor para acercarlo más y dejar que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados. Yuuri le sonrió, sonrojándose por la cercanía.

− Yuuri, no hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños, que tenerte a mi lado.

− Victor.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, mientras el cielo se pintaba de miles de colores.

* * *

Tanto Mary como Noel continuaron su búsqueda por las calles del reino. Durante su trayecto, comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales referidas a sus vidas personales, omitiendo claro, las cosas que creyeron no debían revelarse ya que, aun cuando había un aire que hacía que confiaran en el otro, no sabían si podían contarles esos secretos.

− Así que huérfanos, ¿he?

− Si, nuestros padres murieron en…Un accidente de auto – dijo este último con dificultad, ya que la verdadera razón era todo menos un accidente.

− Debió ser difícil seguir tu vida, sobre todo con un hermano tan pequeño a tu lado.

− Bueno, no niego que lo fue pero, teníamos a mi padrino, él nos ha apoyado durante todo el camino.

− Debe quererlos mucho, hacerse cargo de dos niños y seguir a su lado actualmente, no cualquier hombre lo hace.

− ¿Estás diciendo que tu no serias capaz de criar a los hijos de alguien más? – Pregunto con diversión − ¿crees que serias mal padre?

Él se sonrojo ligeramente.

− No, no lo decía por eso, simplemente digo que cuidar de dos niños es una enorme responsabilidad, no cualquier persona, sea hombre o mujer está preparado para ello… Pero sin duda es uno de los retos más hermosos que existen.

Mary solo negó con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

− Pero, ¿te confieso algo?

Ella asintió.

− Te entiendo perfectamente… El sentimiento.

Mary enarco una ceja al no comprender.

− Yo también soy huérfano – dijo en un susurro – mis padres murieron en un ataque cadente.

− Como la mayoría de los huérfanos del reino.

El asintió.

− Pero, en mi caso, tuve la fortuna de no terminar en un orfanato – sonriendo ligeramente – mis padres eran muy buenos amigo de mi maestro así que, cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, me busco…

− ¿Cuántos años tenías?

− Mmm… No lo recuerdo, ¿seis, siete?... No lo sé… No me gusta recordarlo mucho.

− Entiendo.

− Por eso entiendo lo que sientes, pase por lo mismo, tuvimos la suerte de contar con personas que se hicieron cargo de ambos.

− Tienes razón.

Continuaron charlando unos minutos más mientras seguían con la búsqueda. Hablaron de todo, sus trabajos – lo general sin revelar nada importante− sus aficiones y las razones – omitiendo algunos hechos− por las cuales estaban metidos en ese problema.

− Ya veo, así que tu… Protegido salió corriendo tras alguien más.

− Si, le he dicho que deje de verle pero no entiende.

− Quizás se enamoró.

− No lo digas ni en broma.

− ¿Eso sería malo? – riendo brevemente.

El no contesto de inmediato. Le desvió la mirada mientras un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ya que, por alguna extraña razón, ver reír a la joven le hacía sentirse un tanto extraño a tal punto que no lograba identificar lo que estaba sintiendo.

− …

− Quizás – fue su respuesta – ¿Y tú hermano?, ¿tienes alguna idea del por qué estaba tan angustiado? – pregunto cambiando el tema.

Mary sonrió, comprendiendo que el joven no quería seguir esa dirección en la conversación.

− No, solo se lo que su amigo dijo, lo vio corriendo con cara de espanto… así que por ello lo busco, si tiene algún problema le ayudare a solucionarlo.

− Ya veo.

Siguieron con su búsqueda.

Llegaron a una pequeña zona llena de puestos ambulantes, le dieron una rápida mirada antes de caminar hacia un callejón y seguir el camino del mismo. Llegaron a una plaza que Mary conocía, a lo lejos podía divisar la vieja capilla del retirado padre Ignis. Entrecerró los ojos y diviso a dos personas que, por lo lejos no podía identificar.

− Parece que hay personas aqui – dijo Mary.

− Si, eso parece… Vamos a ver, quizás ellos vieron a tu hermano o a… Mi protegido.

Ella rio, asintió y siguió el camino.

Conforme se fueron a cercando, las siluetas de las dos personas se comenzó a hacer más nítida. Una vez pudieron ver quiénes eran, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al identificarlos finalmente.

− No es cierto… − Hablo Mary.

− El…

Abrieron la boca en varias ocasiones por la sorpresa pero ningún sonido salió de las mismas. Les tomo unos segundos recomponerse de la impresión. Fruncieron el ceño y, sin importarles nada, gritaron.

− ¡Yuuri!

− ¡Víctor!

/

Ambos se separaron bruscamente al escuchar los gritos tras de ellos. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a los dueños de las voces. No podían creer lo que veían, ¿de todas las personas que existían, justamente ellos debían encontrarlos besándose frente a una capilla? La diosa definitivamente les taba gastando una broma de mal gusto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se separaron lo suficiente para encararlos. Notaron como Mary Y Noel se alejaron varios pasos. Frunciendo el ceño como si el otro les hubiese hecho algo imperdonable.

− ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunto Mary.

− Eso debería preguntarlo yo – le respondió bruscamente.

Se observaron con el ceño fruncido unos segundos antes de regresar a ver a Yuuri y Víctor, quienes aún no salían del asombro. Víctor trago con fuerza y, hablo en voz baja, la suficiente como para que solo su pareja le escuchara.

− Yuuri, ¿ella es…?

− Mi hermana – le respondió – supongo que ese chico es Noel, ¿no?

− Supones bien.

Los nervios comenzaron a asaltar a Yuuri. ¿Cómo era posible que después de sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo ahora sentía un miedo atroz?, en el reino había más de dos millones de personas, ¿Por qué ellos precisamente?, definitivamente tenía la peor suerte en el mundo. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Víctor, quien tomo su mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Mary al ver aquella acción, se enfureció a un más y le grito a su hermano.

− ¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?!

Su hermano no le respondió, solo bajo la mirada, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño que había hecho una travesura y no se veía capaz de afrontar el regaño. Víctor al notarlo, apretó aún más el agarre, enviándole un poco de seguridad a su pareja. Yuuri trago con fuerza y levanto la vista.

− No… No estábamos haciendo nada malo – respondió con algo de miedo.

Su hermana apretó sus manos hasta volverlas puños y le respondió.

− ¡¿Sabes quién es él?! – Pregunto con furia − ¡¿Lo sabes?!

− Si, lo sé.

− ¡¿Y aun así te metiste con e?! ¡¿Sabiendo quién es su jodido padre?! – elevando su voz a un tono a un mayor.

− Lo se… Siempre lo he sabido.

Ella se estaba conteniendo, él lo sabía. Conocía perfectamente su hermana, la furia que estaba sintiendo estaba elevándose conforme hablaban y, temía, que no culminara nada bien.

− Dime algo… ¿Él fue la razón de tu desaparición?

Yuuri no respondió.

− ¿Fue por el que te fuiste y cuando regresaste, no quisiste decir dónde o con quien estabas?

Él le desvió la mirada y fue toda la respuesta que necesito.

La temperatura comenzó a descender rápidamente, hecho que Yuuri capto de inmediato. Definitivamente aquello no era producto de sus poderes, estaba nervioso no lo negaba pero, no lo suficiente como para que perdiera el control de los mismos. Giro su cabeza para ver a su pareja y noto que cada que respiraba una nube de humo salía de su boca al igual que la del chico que estaba a unos pasos de su hermana, quien por el gesto que estaba haciendo, se encontraba igual o más confundido que ellos.

El regreso a verla, y bajo la vista para ver sus manos. Estas emitían un aura azul que él conocía perfectamente. Aquello le indico que lo que estaba pasando era culpa de su hermana, las fuertes emociones que estaba experimentando, estaban provocando el descenso de la temperatura en el ambiente.

Recordó en ese momento lo sucedido con su tío. Si no lograba hacerla entrar en razón y se tranquilizaba, quizás Noel y Víctor correrían con la misma suerte que su familiar.

Con calma soltó la mano de Víctor, ganándose una mirada llena de confusión por parte de este. Yuuri le regreso a ver y le sonrió, Víctor soltó un suspiro, dejando que Yuuri diera dos pasos al frente con las manos levantadas.

− Hermana… Lo mejor es ir a casa y hablar ahí de esto.

− ¡¿Hablar?! – Le grito − ¡¿De qué quieres hablar?! ¡¿De qué te metiste con nuestro enemigo?!

− Víctor no es…

− ¡Es el hijo del hombre que mató a nuestros padres!

El suelo se congelo rápidamente, atrapando a Noel y Víctor en el proceso.

− Esto es… − dijo Noel con sorpresa.

" _No sabía que la hermana de Yuuri tenía sus mismos poderes"_ pensó Víctor.

Ambos trataron de zafarse del hielo que los mantenía plantados donde estaban parados pero, les fue imposible romperlo. Yuuri apretó los dientes, la situación se estaba saliendo de control, las emociones de su hermana se estaban desbordando.

− ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – le volvió a gritar – De todas las personas, ¿Por qué el?

− Eso no es asunto tuyo… − le respondió en voz baja – Mary, escucha…

− ¡No!

Mary cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo tembló brevemente. Varios picos de hielo comenzaron a formarse en el cielo, formando un enorme domo encima de ellos. El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Yuuri, sabía lo que esos picos podían provocar. Ya lo había vivido en carne propia cuando venció a aquel cadente en Kilika, un trozo de hielo que utilizo para eliminarla se había incrustado en su cuerpo y casi lo mata –aunque a esto último se le había agregado el encuentro con Ardyn− si esos picos caían al suelo, Víctor y Noel saldrían heridos.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero, no quería lastimar a su hermana. Aunque la enfrentara usando sus poderes para hacerle retroceder, corría el riesgo no solo de lastimarla gravemente, también estaba el hecho de que, quizás, los picos de hielo no se deshicieran y cayeran sobre de ellos.

Si los usaba para protegerlos, su hermana en ese estado podría atacarlos mientras trataba de salvarlos y el final sería le mismo ya que no se vía capaz de regresarle el ataque.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro.

− Mary… Por favor – trato nuevamente de razonar con ella − vamos a casa.

Ella le dedico una mirada llena de furia.

Y los siguiente que supo fue como los picos comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.

* * *

El tiempo pareció ir más lento de lo usual.

Yuuri observo como los picos caían desde el cielo sin intención de detenerse. No sabía qué hacer. Proteger a Víctor y Noel o atacar a su hermana para, en el mejor de los casos, los picos se deshicieran antes de llegar a su destino.

" _No… Por favor… No…"_ fueron sus pensamientos mientras sentía como el tiempo comenzaba a ir más lento " _No quiero lastimarla… Pero tampoco puedo dejar que a ellos les pase nada"_

Los picos se acercaban peligrosamente y no tomaba ninguna decisión.

" _Por favor…"_

Cerro sus ojos y se llevó las manos a su cabeza en un intento encontrar una solución. La desesperación recorría sus venas como si fuera fuego que le quemaba por dentro. No tenía una solución. Tenía miedo.

" _Necesitas ayuda"_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. El espacio donde se encontraba estaba totalmente oscuro. No había sonido ni color. Era como si hubiese sido transportado hacia lugar donde no había nada más que oscuridad.

− ¿Dónde…?

" _Parece que necesitas ayuda, ¿o me equivoco, entronado?"_

− Esa voz… − girándose rápidamente para ver a la persona dueña de la misma.

 _Oh, ¿no me digas que te has olvidado tan rápido de mí?, ¿quizás debo intentar matarte para que me recuerdes? –_ riendo levemente.

− ¿Lamu?, ¿Qué…?

" _Pediste ayuda, ¿no?"_

− Yo… − recordando rápidamente lo sucedido − ¡Víctor, Noel, mi hermana!

Lamu levanto una de sus manos para evitar que siguiera hablando.

" _Tranquilo, aun estas a tiempo… Digamos que, estamos en un espacio donde el tiempo no transcurre… No aun"_

− Pero… Ellos… Tengo que salvarles, pero… Mi hermana…

" _Estas en una encrucijada"_ declaro _"salvarles a ellos pero con el riesgo que tu hermana arremeta mientras lo haces o, herirla con el fin de detener el ataque aunque no garantiza que lo haga"_

− Conmigo ha funcionado…

" _Si, pero tu controlas tus poderes, ellos están ligados cien por ciento a ti… tu hermana a penas los despertó por lo que no están conectados del todo a ella así que, un ataque directo no garantiza que el mismo se cancele"_

− Entonces, ¿Qué hago?

− _Yuuri… ¿Sabes los efectos de tu poder congelante?_

− ¿Efectos? – Pregunto confundido – Yo… Sí, eso creo…

Lamu no contesto y Yuuri prosiguió.

− Puedo, congelar lo que esté a mi alrededor, bajar la temperatura, congelar incluso a las personas…

" _Exacto… Puedes congelar incluso a los seres vivos y mantenerlo en ese estado por mucho tiempo pero, ¿Qué pasa si reciben un golpe mientras están en esa situación?"_

− Pues… Se rompen en pedazos – recordando lo sucedido con su tío – mueren… Hechos fragmentos.

" _Es por ello que cada rey Katsuki que tuvo este poder, se le aconsejo jamás usarlo para inmovilizar a otro ser humano"_

− Pero… Yo lo he hecho…

" _Has tenido suerte que ningún humano haya muerto de esa forma, no digo que no lo uses, en momentos críticos, cuando no hay otra situación, es inevitable"_

− ¿Y qué hago?, si los uso para detenerla quizás la mate pero si los protejo, ella quizás los mate – llevándose las manos al rostro por la desesperación.

Lamu sonrió y le extendió su mano.

" _Necesitas un elemento capaz de inmovilizar sin que este cause la muerte y pueda generar un campo lo suficientemente grande para evitar que esos picos caigan al suelo"_

Yuuri bajos sus manos y observo la mano que le era extendida.

" _Estamos aquí, a tu lado… Nuestros poderes son tuyos, no lo olvides"_

Yuuri observo con detenimiento la mano del viejo dios. Pequeños rayos emanaron de la misma. El regreso a ver el rostro de Lamu. Asintió y tomo la mano que le era ofrecida.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo estos se iluminaron por completo, pequeñas chismas emanaron de los mismos. Sus manos se electrificaron. Aquella electricidad recorrió su ser. Su cuerpo se ilumino por completo y con un grito dejo escapar aquella fuerte energía eléctrica que había nacido de los más profundo de su ser.

Los rayos electrificaron el lugar.

Mary cayó al suelo paralizada por la misma, siendo seguida por Víctor Y Noel, quienes cayeron al suelo una vez el hielo se vio fragmentado por la descarga.

La electricidad se dirigió al cielo, creando una barrera que se vio impactada por los picos de hielo, que se desintegraron uno a uno por la colisión. Lo único que cayó del cielo fueron pequeños fragmentos de hielo que no eran dañinos para ningún de los presentes.

Yuuri respiro agitadamente. Cuando la energía comenzó a disiparse, el cansancio comenzó a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. Sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo y regresaron a ser los mismos de siempre.

Su hermana, Víctor y Noel emitieron gemidos de dolor por el impacto, levantándose con dificultad hasta quedar totalmente erguidos. Sus miradas regresaron a ver al azabache quien cayó de rodillas tras unos segundos.

Víctor corrió a su lado ignorando su propio dolor y se colocó a su lado.

− ¿Estas bien?

El asintió.

− Solo es cansancio.

− No sabía que también manejabas el rayo – dijo tratando de sonar divertido.

− ¿Ese fue un intento de broma? – Pregunto – no creo que la situación necesite de ellas.

Víctor le sonrió.

− Pero… Yo tampoco lo sabía.

Con ayuda de su pareja, poco a poco se fue levantando hasta quedar nuevamente en pie.

− Yuuri.

La voz de su hermana le hizo dirigir su vista nuevamente hacia donde esta se encontraba. Soltó un largo suspiro. Se alegraba de que su hermana se tranquilizara pero, sabía que mientras continuaran en ese lugar, a lado de Víctor y su guardaespaldas, la situación volvería a ser la misma. No se veía capaz de hacer uso de ese poder nuevamente, aun le era nuevo el hecho de tener a los viejos dioses de su lado, así que no creía prudente volver a rogarles por ayuda. Bastante ya había hecho Lamu al prestarle su don.

Con pesar se separó de Víctor, acaricio su mejilla y le dedico una sonrisa.

− Tengo que irme.

− Pero…

El negó con su cabeza.

− Los poderes de mi hermana son inestables – confeso – no creo ser capaz de contenerla nuevamente así que, lo mejor es que vaya a casa y hable con ella.

− Entiendo – bajo la mirada con pesar. Sabía que Yuuri tenía razón y que debía irse pero, la despedida, ahora que por fin habían aclarado las cosas entre ellos, le sabía amarga.

Yuuri comprendió la tristeza de su pareja y tomo su rostro con sus dos manos.

− No te preocupes, cuando arregle esto, te llamare.

− ¿Esta noche?

− Hare lo que pueda pero, si no logro hacerlo, mañana sin falta te estaré llamando.

− Vale – sonriéndole dulcemente – esperare tu llamada.

− Mmm…

Sin importarles que tanto Mary como Noel estuvieran observando, unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, el cual se rompió tan rápido como había iniciado. Algo que los entristeció pero, no tenia de otra.

Yuuri comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

Cuando estuvo frente a su hermana esta estaba claramente enfadada por no decir furiosa. Con fuerza tomo el brazo de su hermano menor y comenzó a jalar del mismo para que caminara con ella, hasta que ambos se perdieron por el mismo callejón por donde la segunda había llegado.

Víctor soltó un largo suspiro. Despedir a su reciente novio de aquella forma nunca fue lo que había esperado pero, teniendo las vidas que ambos mantenían, no era sorpresa.

Se giró sobre sus talones solo para encontrarse con la mirada acusatoria de Noel, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, con la clara intención de obtener una buena explicación respecto a lo sucedido.

− ¿Qué excusa vas a darme esta vez?

Víctor trago con fuerza.

 **つづく** **/ Continuara...**

* * *

Finalmente he terminado este mini arco, por fin el Victuri es Canon \\(*−*)/

En mi Fanfic claro, es canon en el anime, ya saben jajaja

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Esperaban algo más?

En algún punto se iban a dar cuenta que Yuuri tenía algo que ver con Victor, digo, esas escapadas eran extrañas jajá

¿Extrañaron a algún personaje?

Pensaba Incluir a Seung y Phichit pero, al final lo deje por que planee otra escena en otro capítulo con ellos dos así que, elimine lo planeado en este.

¿Extrañaron al rey? xD

Sin más, me despido.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
